The Marauders: Generación del 69 en Hogwarts
by Elanta
Summary: ¡Regresé! XD Capítulo 30: final de 4º año, por fin. Dejadme reviews please, hacen mucha ilusión.
1. Magia

N. de A.: El fic empieza desde el punto de Lily, pero irá pasando el protagonismo poco a poco a los Merodeadores.

Dedicatoria: Esto está dedicado a todas las lokas de ff.net y acosadoras en general, ellas saben quienes son XD, y a Rowling por crearme otro vicio literario que añadir a la lista. 

Magia 

Lily miraba aburrida por la ventana de su cuarto. Aquel día era especialmente caluroso y ni dentro de las casas podía escaparse de él. No le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada, salvo estar allí sentada, escuchando música y mirando al infinito. 

Normalmente, Lily era una niña bastante inquieta y alegre, sin embargo un pequeño altercado la había puesto de mal humor. Bueno, más que altercado, era un hecho absolutamente paranormal lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la piscina; un niño casi la ahogó al gastarle una broma, ella se enojó y una medusa gigante se materializó para llenar al bromista de un horroroso sarpullido. 

Desde que Lily alcanzaba a recordar, siempre habían sucedido cosas extrañas a su alrededor, pero nada tan alarmante como lo de la medusa. Sus padres estaban desesperados, y pensaban ya en llevarla a algún parapsicólogo de esos. 

- ¡Lily, la merienda! – gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo. 

- ¡No me apetece! – replicó ella también a voces. 

Unos pasos subieron la escalera y una mujer de cabello cobrizo asomó por la puerta. 

- Vamos cariño, no te preocupes por el incidente, no ha sucedido nada -. 

- Soy un peligro – gruñó Lily – Un monstruo, como dice Petunia -. 

- Tu hermana es una exagerada, no le hagas caso -. 

Una afectuosa mano le acarició los llameantes cabellos. 

- He preparado bollo de almendras y chocolate, del que a ti te gusta – su madre sonrió – Además ha llegado una carta para ti -. 

- ¿Para mí? -. Lily miró extrañada a su madre; sus amigos del colegio no le escribían en verano y, aparte de ellos, ¿quién podría tener interés en enviar una carta a una chiquilla que aún no había cumplido los once años?. 

La curiosidad superó al mal humor y Lily bajó a por su carta. En la mesa de la cocina ya se encontraba Petunia, atiborrándose de bollo y refresco de cola. Lily siempre se preguntaba donde metía su hermana todo lo que ingería, estaba tan escuálida como si no comiera desde hacía días. Esa tarde estaba particularmente poco agraciada, con el pelo negro recogido y su insulsa cara achicharrada por el sol; todo lo contrario a Lily, que poseía un brillante cabello rojo y unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que cautivaban a cuantos la miraban. 

Lily tomó el sobre que le tendió su madre. Enarcó una ceja al ver que aparecían su nombre y dirección escritos en tinta verde; pero, ¿y los sellos?. Despegó el sello de lacre y el sobre se desplegó para convertirse en una hoja de pergamino inscrito con el mismo tipo de letra esbelta de color esmeralda. 

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA 

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos). _

_Querida señorita Evans: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. _

_Ante el hecho que usted pertenece a una familia muggle y carece de guía, se le facilitará un tutor que le ayudará a comprar su material escolar y le ilustrará acerca del colegio en el que ingresará. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall _

_Directora adjunta _

- Esto es alguna broma, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lily mirando alternativamente a Petunia y a su madre.

- ¿Por?, ¿qué pone, cariño? -.

La niña le ofreció la carta y la madre parpadeó desconcertada.

- Con el bollo era suficiente, no teníais que recordarme que soy rara – protestó enojada – Seguro que ha sido Petunia -.

Su hermana le sacó la lengua, parecía bastante satisfecha con la imagen de Lily sintiéndose tan mal.

El timbre de la puerta evitó una disputa entre las hermanas. Lily fue corriendo, seguro que era su padre con helado de vainilla para animarla. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada vestía una curiosa túnica verde con estrellitas de plata bordadas, en su mano portaba un gorro del mismo estilo que debía cubrir su pajizo cabello.

- Hola, soy Alfred Myther, ¿eres la señorita...? – consultó una libretita un instante - ¿Lily Evans? -.

- Sí -.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea? – inquirió la madre de Lily surgiendo tras ella.

- Alfred Myther – sonrió afable el extraño personaje – He sido asignado como tutor de su hija por el Colegio Hogwarts, señora Evans -.

- Esto... no creo que mi hija... -.

- Lo sé, no cree que nada de esto sea real, de acuerdo, es lógico –.

El señor Myther echó un vistazo a la calle, pareció satisfecho al no ver a nadie, y sacó una varita. Con un sencillo movimiento cambió su túnica en un veraniego atuendo de pantalón corto y camisa hawaiana. La boca de Lily se abrió de par en par sin emitir sonido alguno.

- ¿Convencida? – preguntó el mago, recobrando su apariencia original – Puedo hacer cosas más espectaculares, pero el Ministerio de Magia se enojaría bastante si uso la magia en territorio muggle de una forma indiscriminada -.

- ¿Qué es "muggle"? – saltó Lily.

- Gente no mágica – explicó Alfred - ¿Les importa si continuamos la conversación dentro?, aquí fuera hace más calor que en una guarida de dragones -.

El pintoresco personaje agradeció entusiasmado la limonada que le tendió la señora Evans. Inmediatamente después, pasó a explicarles qué era Hogwarts y aspectos básicos del mundo mágico; para ello aprovechó la televisión del salón, proyectando imágenes mediante la magia.

El señor Evans llegó poco después y tardó un buen rato en asimilar que su hija era una bruja, aunque luego se alegró tanto que lanzó a Lily un par de veces al aire mientras ella no sabía si protestar o reír.

- Bueno, creo que está todo, ¿qué día de la próxima semana tienen ustedes libre?, supongo que querrán acompañar a su hija en las compras de su material escolar y la elección de su varita... la varita, eso es algo memorable en la vida de toda bruja o mago – preguntó el señor Myther.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué te parece el viernes Rose? – propuso el padre de Lily.

- Bien Charles, si al señor Myther no le resulta un inconveniente -.

- Ninguno, estoy a su completa disposición – sonrió el mago – Y por favor, llámenme Alfred -.

- Señor -. Lily tiró de la manga verde con expresión preocupada.

- Si es por la medusa, descuida, lo solucionaron los del Departamento de Contención de Accidentes Mágicos – respondió él, divertido.

Lily esperó en segundo plano, fulminada por la mezcla de odio y celos de Petunia, mientras sus padres despedían a su tutor mágico.

- Síganme, es por aquí -.

Los señores Evans fruncieron el ceño al ver el local donde estaba entrando Alfred. "Destartalado" era una palabra que se quedaba corta, y su nombre no mejoraba la situación.

- "El Caldero Chorreante" – leyó Lily.

- Señor Myther... Alfred, no es por desconfiar, pero este sitio... -.

- Tranquila Rose, sólo estamos de paso, nuestro destino se encuentra al otro lado de la taberna – sonrió el mago, afable.

Una mano protectora se cerró en torno a la de Lily. Al entrar descubrieron una tasca de lo más vulgar y oscura, con personajes de lo más estrambótico sentados a sus mesas. Alfred saludó al dueño y luego guió a los Evans por una puerta trasera, a un callejón sin salida.

- Un segundo... – examinó la pared de ladrillos, hasta que descubrió el que buscaba y lo apretó.

El muro se abrió como un cúmulo de nubes rojizas bruscamente apartadas por un viento invisible.

- Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagón – sonrió Alfred.

Lily pensó que estaba soñando. En cualquier momento alguien la zarandearía y despertaría acostada en su cama. Una calle se abría ante ella llena de gente ataviada con túnicas semejantes a las de Alfred, tiendas anunciando mercancías de lo más raras, incluso en una vendían escobas voladoras.

- Me he encargado personalmente que algunos de sus ahorros fueran traídos a Gringotts, así dispondrán de dinero mágico – explicó Alfred – No es necesario que vayamos todos al Banco, si lo prefieren la señora Evans puede recorrer un rato las tiendas con Lily y luego nos encontraremos frente a esa tienda en, pongamos, una hora -.

- Sí, por favor – rogó la niña, al ver un comercio lleno de animales.

Los padres cedieron y el grupo se separó.

El pequeño establecimiento resultaba abrumador, apenas quedaba sitio para circular entre tanta jaula, animales y niños con sus padres. Lily contempló fascinada cada animal, incluso las tarántulas y bichos semejantes, sin embargo con lo que chilló entusiasmada fue un gatito completamente negro de ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

- Mamá, ¿me lo compras?, en la carta dicen que podemos llevar un animal -.

- No sé, cariño, Alfred dice que una lechuza te resultaría más útil, para que nos mantuviéramos en contacto contigo – replicó la señora Evans.

Lily asintió y, triste, se paró ante las lechuzas. Algo empezó a jugar con su pelo de manera traviesa, la niña se volvió y descubrió a una gran lechuza gris plateado que parecía haberse enamorado de su pelo. Lily rió.

- Quiero ésta -.

La señora Evans se acercó a la dependiente y le pidió que le guardase el animal, que volverían en unos minutos con el dinero. Dicho y hecho, apenas Lily divisó a su padre le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta la tienda.

- Realmente magnífica, buena elección Lily – aprobó Alfred – Tienes que ponerle nombre -.

- Mmmm... Silver, ¿qué te parece? -.

El animal ululó y picoteó cariñosamente la oreja de su dueña.

El siguiente lugar al que entraron no estaba tan atestado ni olía a rancio, al contrario, se sentía ese particular aroma a nuevo de una tienda de ropa. Un niño se encontraban probándose túnicas con sus padres y les miraron con curiosidad, a la legua se veía que la familia de Lily era muggle. Charles y Alfred se quedaron fuera con la lechuza, pero observaban por el cristal.

- Hola linda, ¿primero en Hogwarts? – sonrió la alegre tendera, parecía una ancianita sacada de algún cuento de hadas – Ven, sube aquí -.

Subió a un taburete y la encasquetaron una túnica negra. Rose sonreía a su hija, orgullosa del destino de la pequeña Lily, mientras ella luchaba por no caerse de las alturas en tanto le cogían el bajo.

- ¡Ay! -.

- Sirius, haz el favor de estarte quieto -.

- Mamá, me ha pinchado y llevo una eternidad aquí, ¿cuántas túnicas más pretendes que me pruebe? –.

El niño resopló haciendo ondular su liso pelo azabache, lo llevaba bastante largo, otorgándole una expresión rebelde. Volvió la cabeza y se topó con la curiosa mirada de Lily.

- Hola – saludó – Me llamo Sirius, ¿primer año? -.

- Sí – asintió ella – Yo soy Lily -.

- Te daría la mano pero... – miró elocuentemente a su madre, una chispa de burla en sus ojos azules.

- ¡Sirius!, te estas jugando el regalo de Halloween – le amenazó su madre.

- Vale, ya me callo -.

Lily bajó del taburete antes que Sirius.

- Nos veremos en el colegio – se despidió el niño.

Abandonaron la tienda de ropa y pasaron por la librería. Después a por su caldero, plumas, pergaminos, ingredientes para pociones...

- Falta lo más importante, la varita, seguidme -.

Alfred les condujo hasta una tienda tan deprimente como lo era el Caldero Chorreante. En el cartel ponía "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C", y Lily pensó que ahora entendía el estado ruinoso del local. Hasta el último hueco de los estantes estaba atestado de lo que parecían cajas de zapatos. Lily se aproximó a uno de ellos y retrocedió asustada, un anciano de aspecto realmente inquietante había surgido repentinamente ante ella. 

- Ah, hola señores Evans, bienvenidos, soy el señor Ollivander – saludó con una inquietante sonrisa – Bien, pequeña Lily, ¿cuál será tu varita? -. 

- No lo sé – reconoció ella, temblando. Aquel hombre tenía un algo que ponía los pelos de punta, quizás fuera esa forma de mirar sin parpadear.

- Pero eso no es problema, las varitas eligen a sus dueños... ¿diestra o zurda? -.

- Diestra -.

- Extiende el brazo – le pidió Ollivander, y le tomó la medida del hombro a la punta de los dedos – Bien, muy bien... -.

El extraño tendero sacó una cajita de una de las estanterías y de su interior extrajo una varita.

- Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce y pelo de unicornio; una preciosa varita para encantamientos – sonrió el señor Ollivander – Pruébala -. 

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Agítala -.

Lily hizo un movimiento suave y unas tenues chispas plateadas surgieron de la varita. Ella sonrió al sentir calorcito en la mano y al ver el asentimiento del tendero, aquella era su varita.

- Ya lo tenemos todo – dijo Alfred, después que Lily le enseñara entusiasmada su varita – Es hora de volver a casa -.

La pequeña pelirroja caminó junto al mago y no dejó de hacerle preguntas hasta que llegaron al coche.

- Alfred -.

- ¿Sí, Lily? -.

- Aún queda una semana para las clases, ¿querrías traerme al Callejón Diagón otro día? -.

- ¡Lily! – le reprendió, escandalizada, su madre.

- Tranquila, no me ha molestado – sonrió Alfred.

- Sólo quiero aprender más cosas del mundo mágico, no quiero parecer tonta en el colegio – se defendió la niña – He oído a los niños de la tienda de escobas, hablaban de una cosa, el quibich o algo así -.

- Quidditch – le corrigió su tutor – Si a tus padres no les importa, yo no tengo inconveniente en que vengamos otro día -.

Los ojitos color esmeralda se quedaron mirando a los señores Evans, un tierno mohín de suplica. La madre suspiró y el padre estalló en carcajadas.

- De acuerdo Lily, puedes venir con Alfred -.

- ¡Sí!, gracias, gracias -. Les dio un beso a sus padres.

- ¿Te parece bien el viernes? – le preguntó Alfred.

- Muy bien, aunque la semana se me hará eterna – asintió la niña – Alfred, ¿puedo ir leyendo los libros del colegio? -.

- Sí, pero ni se te ocurra intentar realizar ningún hechizo, los menores de edad no podéis realizar magia en el mundo muggle, significaría tu expulsión de Hogwarts – le advirtió él, más serio que de costumbre.

- Lo prometo -.

La familia Evans subió al coche. Lily se despidió de Alfred agitando la mano por la ventanilla de atrás, hasta que se perdieron entre el tráfico.

La semana transcurrió más rápida de lo que Lily pensó en un principio. Como de costumbre, Alfred apareció a la puerta de su casa sin un aparente medio de transporte; Lily quedó realmente decepcionada cuando usaron el autobús para llegar hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Esperabas una escoba voladora? – rió Alfred.

- Pues sí, o algo parecido – comentaba la niña, mientras veía pasar las casas al otro lado de la ventanilla.

- Es curioso como las cosas nos parecen mágicas por el mero hecho de ser distintas -.

- No entiendo -. Lily frunció el ceño.

- Hay muchos magos que se dedican a estudiar el mundo de los muggles, lo encuentran fascinante – explicó Alfred – Tengo un amigo que se vuelve loco por una buena cafetera -.

- Ah, ya, quieres decir que mi mundo también es interesante -.

- Sí -.

- ...pues a mí me sigue pareciendo más emocionante montar en una escoba voladora que en bicicleta – opinó Lily.

Su tutor estalló en carcajadas y elogió el ingenio de la chiquilla.

Una vez en el Callejón Diagón fueron al Banco a que la pequeña cambiase sus ahorros en dinero mágico, prefería gastarlos allí que en tiendas muggles. Alfred se dejó arrastrar dócilmente, disfrutando del carácter espontáneo e ingenuo de la niña. Lily se compró una túnica verde, un diario mágico e invitó a su tutor a helado en una agradable terraza cubierta con sombrillas de colores.

- Te has adaptado con mucha facilidad, eres una auténtica brujita -.

- Gracias – sonrió Lily, feliz.

Aunque prestaba atención a la conversación con Alfred, lo cierto es que también tenía los ojos puestos en la calle, intentando absorber toda la información posible. Ya sabía lo que era el quidditch, pero eso no le hacía perder la inquietud a quedar como una tonta frente a sus compañeros del colegio.

Vio entonces a un niño que, al salir corriendo de la librería, se le cayó uno de los volúmenes que cargaba bajo el brazo. Lily se excusó con Alfred, se apresuró a recoger el libro y fue tras el muchacho.

- ¡Oye!, ¡espera! -.

Unos ojos oscuros se volvieron a ella. El niño se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres? -. Hablaba en un tono demasiado serio para su edad, más o menos la de Lily, pero denotaba interés por saber qué quería la desconocida.

- Se te cayó esto -. Ella le devolvió el libro con una de sus más lindas sonrisas.

- Ah... – el chico pareció momentáneamente desconcertado – Supongo que debo darte las gracias -.

- De nada... tengo que volver, me esperan – replicó Lily – Adiós -.

- Espera... -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Vas a Hogwarts? – preguntó sin que su expresión cambiara lo más mínimo, algo que a la niña le resultaba de lo más divertido.

- Primer año, Lily Evans – asintió ella.

- Nos veremos en el tren entonces -.

- Oye, ¿y no me dices tu nombre? -.

- Severus Snape -.

- Hasta el 1 de Septiembre, Severus – se despidió Lily con otra de sus sonrisas.

Él la vio regresar a la heladería y sentarse con un joven mago de aspecto simpático, algún familiar cercano posiblemente. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus compras.

- Estás pendiente de todo – rió Alfred.

- Lo siento – se excusó Lily, sin demasiada convicción – Es que aún no me acostumbro a que la gente pida 200 gramos de mandrágora en lugar de un kilo de naranjas... por cierto, ese chico me ha dicho no sé qué de un tren para ir a Hogwarts -.

- Sí, irás en tren con el resto de alumnos, los familiares no pisan el colegio a no ser bajo circunstancias especiales – respondió Alfred.

- Ah, vale -. Lily apuró su helado de nata, vainilla, chocolate y nueces – Recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre cuatro Casas en Hogwarts, ¿cómo se elige a los niños?, es decir, ¿hay que pasar alguna prueba? -.

- Nada de eso, pero ya lo descubrirás, no voy a revelarte todas las sorpresas del colegio, pequeña Evans -.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Se supone que tu trabajo era ayudarme a adaptarme como bruja, ahora que ya sé lo que es el mundo mágico ¿podré volver a verte? -.

- Bueno, no es lo habitual, pero, como tu padres no son magos, si tienes algún problema puedes enviarme una lechuza -.

- ¿Cómo se hace eso?, ¿a dónde te la envío? – preguntó Lily, inquieta.

- Sólo has de poner mi nombre en el sobre, la lechuza se encargará de hacérmelo llegar -.

- Gracias -.

Lily se relajó visiblemente. Saber que Alfred estaría en contacto con ella, aunque sólo fuera a través de cartas, le daba un cierto grado de seguridad y confianza.

- Se hace tarde, será mejor que volvamos a tu casa – decidió el mago.

- Tan pronto, sólo son las siete -.

- Vamos Lily – rió Alfred – O tus padres se enojarán -.

- Vale, tío Alfred -.

Las carcajadas del mago llamaron la atención de algún que otro transeúnte.

- En verdad sabes como ganarte el corazón de la gente, pequeña Evans, serás una auténtica hechicera -.

- Por algo mi varita sirve para los encantamientos - sonrió ella.

Niña y mago abandonaron el Callejón Diagón. Lily le echó un último vistazo, sabía que pasaría un año antes de poder volver.

-------------------------------------------------

N. de A.: Mandadme reviews, así me haréis muy feliz ^^

Tenna rato!!! ( qué queréis?, el SdlA sigue siendo mi principal vicio :P)


	2. Revolución en el Tren

Revolución en el tren 

Por octava vez Lily se aseguró de llevar todo lo que necesitaba en su equipaje. Silver ululó impaciente en la jaula.

- ¿¡Lily, has terminado!? -.

- Sí, papá – respondió la niña.

El señor Evans entró en el cuarto y bajó el baúl, jaula con lechuza y bolso al coche. El tren a Hogwarts salía a las once y ya eran casi las nueve y media.

La familia Evans, incluida una reticente Petunia, montaron en el vehículo y se encaminaron a la Estación de King Cross. El centro de Londres era desesperante, el tráfico horrible desde cualquier punto de vista. Por suerte, consiguieron aparcar a eso de las once menos veinte. 

- Ya creía que no llegaban – los recibió Alfred, que los esperaba en la entrada y, extrañamente, nadie parecía fijarse en su pintoresca túnica y sombrero. 

- Nosotros tampoco – replicó el señor Evans.

Pusieron el equipaje de Lily en un carrito y siguieron al mago hasta los andenes 9 y 10. 

- Bien, ahora necesito por su parte un pequeño acto de... imaginación – dijo el señor Myther – Nosotros vamos al andén nueve y tres cuartos -. 

- ¿Qué? -.

- La entrada está oculta para los muggles – explicó Alfred sonriente – Lo que deben hacer es correr contra esa pared, no se inquieten, la atravesarán; Lily y yo iremos primero, luego pueden seguirnos ustedes -.

La niña asió el carrito junto a Alfred, echaron a correr y ella cerró los ojos justo cuando iban a chocar. Al no sentir golpe alguno, Lily decidió mirar en torno suyo y se maravilló, una espléndida locomotora de color rojo brillante llenaba el ambiente de vapor. Una muchedumbre de adultos ayudaban a sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos o niños con los que compartían los más diversos grados de parentesco con las maletas y se despedían de ellos. La escena habría sido bastante típica de una estación normal, si no fuera por el escándalo de las lechuzas, varios críos de cinco años montados en mini escobas, los gatos y los variopintos atuendos de la gente. 

Los señores Evans aparecieron con Petunia y sonrieron nerviosos, ellos también habían pasado por ese instante de pánico previo al choque. 

Con ayuda de Alfred buscaron un vagón para instalar a Lily. Entre su padre y Alfred subieron a bordo el equipaje. Dos chicos mayores estuvieron a punto de derribar a Lily al pasar corriendo, les escuchó decir algo como "le han regalado una anaconda". 

- Listo – sonrió Alfred – Deberías subir Lily, ya son menos cinco -. 

La niña besó a sus padres y se dejó abrazar un rato. También se despidió cariñosamente de su tutor.

- De verdad que eres como mi tío, señor Myther – dijo ella.

- Muy bien, sobrinita, pero sube al tren o se irá sin ti -.

Lily entró en su compartimiento y se despidió de su familia por la ventanilla. Sonó un agudo silbido. Con un brusco movimiento el tren empezó a moverse. El nudo de nervios ante lo desconocido oprimió el estómago de Lily, era una sensación muy semejante a la de subirse a una montaña rusa.

La puerta se abrió y una expresión de absoluta sorpresa apareció en la cara del recién llegado. Lily también se mostró sorprendida y entusiasmada.

- Vaya, hola, Severus ¿verdad? -.

- Sí... -.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – le invitó ella, señalando el asiento de en frente.

- Sí... gracias... en donde estaba antes tenían montado un auténtico revuelo con una anaconda -.

- ¿Nos dejan llevar animales como ese? -.

- A los mayores sí, somos los de primer año a los que nos limitan las mascotas – respondió el chico, sentándose con los movimientos perfectamente sincronizados de quien está sometido a una intensa disciplina o un estricto protocolo.

- Yo llevo a Silver -.

Severus miró a la lechuza plateada.

- Mi compañero se llama Dusk, es un cuervo -.

- Me gusta el nombre, luego me lo tienes que enseñar – sonrió Lily.

Hubo un breve silencio, ligeramente incómodo.

- ¿Tienes alguna asignatura que te llame la atención? – preguntó la niña – He estado curioseando los libros y todas parecen interesantes -.

- Pociones y DCAO -.

- ¿DCAO? -.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -.

- Ah... a mí esa me pone los pelos de punta -.

Él esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Por? -.

- No sé como alguien como yo podría enfrentarse a las cosas que aparecen en el libro -.

- Con magia – sentenció Severus – Aunque no creo que nos pongan delante de una banshee el primer año -.

- ¿Tú sabes hacer magia?... yo todavía no sé ni como se coge la varita -.

Al chico no dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad que tenía Lily para hablar e, incluso, reírse de sus propios miedos y defectos. No parecía avergonzarle lo más mínimo.

- Algún hechizo -.

- ¿En serio?, muéstramelo – pidió ella, entusiasmada.

Lily no le quitaba ojo mientras su compañero parecía meditar cual sería el sortilegio apropiado. Lo que ella ignoraba era que los hechizos que habían enseñado a Severus no entrarían en la categoría de "bonito", ni siquiera en la de "digerible".

Finalmente, el niño pareció decidirse. Sacó su varita de su túnica negra.

- ¡_Lilium_! -.

Un ramillete de lirios blancos surgió de la varita acompañado de algunas chispas verdes.

- ¡Guay!, ¡son preciosos! – exclamó Lily, aceptándolos.

- Sé otros hechizos... pero no quería asustarte... -.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente.

- Oh, demonios, a este paso estará todo lleno – renegó una chica de rizado cabello negro, piel cobriza y unos llamativos ojos violeta - ¿Puedo quedarme?, el resto del tren está a tope -.

- Pasa – asintió Lily.

La niña miró a los dos ocupantes y prefirió dejarse caer junto a la pelirroja.

- Althea Willow, pero llamadme Thea – se presentó.

- Lily Evans, mucho gusto -.

- ¿Y tú, chico serio? -.

- Severus Snape -.

- Te va el nombre – apuntó socarrona Althea – Y éste es mi Rogue -.

Se sacó de un bolsillo de la túnica un gatito que parecía un tigre de las nieves en miniatura.

- ¡Qué lindo! -.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos en paz cuando alguien entró a la carrera, cerró de un portazo y se arrojó bajo el asiento de Snape. Lily se agachó en el suelo, pero sólo podía ver una túnica con pies que no cesaba de temblar.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Althea.

- No -.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – aventuró Lily.

- Ahí fuera... hay... hay..., hay unos que me han echado una serpiente -.

Severus gruñó algo que sonó como a "Malfoy", al ver la mirada interrogativa de Lily se explicó.

- Lucius Malfoy, es el dueño de la anaconda que te mencioné antes; por eso me vine aquí, los mayores de Slytherin le están azuzando la nueva mascota a los de primer año -.

Althea cogió por los pies al aterrorizado muchacho y lo arrastró fuera de su escondite. El niño se sentó a regañadientes sobre sus talones, era bajito y rellenito, de cara simpática como un ratoncito asustado de pelo castaño oscuro. Las chicas se presentaron.

- Yo soy Peter... Peter Pettigrew -.

Para ver si terminaba de calmarse, Thea le dejó un rato su gato. Severus miraba por la ventanilla con una expresión hosca, de lo que Lily dedujo que la máxima aspiración del chico no era la compañía de la gente.

La puerta se abrió dando un buen susto a Peter. Pero no era una anaconda lo que asomó, sino una chica de pelo rubio liso y grandes ojos celestes, además de una señora empujando un carro lleno de chucherías.

Los niños se aprovisionaron de todo lo que ofrecía el carrito, incluso Severus, que no pudo evitar gruñir que más les valdría poner un cartel de "Pasen y vean" después que la niña rubia, Susan Kindlys, se quedara con ellos. Estuvieron un rato conversando, aunque quien más hablaba era Thea, era sorprendente la cantidad de anécdotas que parecía conocer a cual más divertida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un niño delgaducho, al que parecía sobrarle túnica por todos lados; gafas redondas, y el pelo azabache tan alborotado como si hubiese sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Hola, ¿no habréis visto una iguana por aquí? -.

- ¿Una iguana? – inquirió Susan, alarmada – ¿Eso que es como una lagartija pero a lo grande? -.

- Sí, es que se le ha escapado a Black... -.

Como si lo hubiera convocado, se asomó el chico que Lily conoció en la tienda de ropa.

- Ah, hola Lily -.

- Hola Sirius -.

- ¿Tampoco está aquí, James?... ¡demonios!, no debí soltarle por el compartimiento, siempre me hace lo mismo -.

- El tren parece el Arca de Noé – rió Althea – Con tanto bicho -.

- Y que lo digas, y lo peor es la serpiente de Malfoy, ya se ha comido a la rata de Diggle -.

- Hey, ¿a qué tanta gente en el pasillo? -.

Todos miraron con curiosidad al chico moreno que debía andar por quinto curso, en su túnica brillaba la insignia de prefecto.

- Buscamos una iguana – explicó James.

- ¿Es ésta por casualidad? -. El joven les mostró una iguana de brillante color verde debido al pánico. – La encontré en medio de unas histéricas chicas de Ravenclaw -.

- Ah, vaya, gracias por encontrar a Gillan – dijo Sirius – Y, por si le interesa, señor prefecto, en el segundo vagón una serpiente se está comiendo mascotas ajenas -.

- Malfoy... un día de estos le echaré un _imperio_ a ver si se está quietecito por lo menos el trayecto en tren – renegó el chico, alejándose hacia el susodicho vagón.

- Yo preferiría que lo tirara por la ventana con el tren en marcha – opinó Sirius – Ey, naipes explosivos, ¿podemos jugar? -.

Lily ocultó una sonrisa al ver la cara de exasperación de Severus.

Lo que restaba de viaje lo pasaron jugando a las cartas, comiendo golosinas y conversando. Lily descubrió que sentía auténtica debilidad por las ranas de chocolate.

El tren se detuvo en mitad de la noche. En el andén había un barullo horrible y hacía frío, ¿cómo iba a saber hacia dónde ir?. Lily bajó del vagón tras Severus y Thea tras ella.

- ¡¡¡Los de primer año, por aquí!!! -.

Una gran lámpara se agitó en la oscuridad. La portaba algo que, para alguien tan pequeño como Lily, debía ser una especie de montaña con abrigo de pieles. Un redondo rostro con barba sonrió a los niños.

- Vamos, sin miedo, ¡seguidme! -.

Los de primer año fueron tras aquella especie de Papá Noel de crespo pelo negro, por un camino angosto y resbaladizo por el rocío nocturno. Lily tropezó y se agarró a lo primero que pilló para no besar el suelo, Snape.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la pelirroja, apurada.

- Dame la mano o no llegaremos nunca – replicó secamente él.

Al rodear un recodo de rocas y árboles llegaron a un lago salpicado de estrellas. Más allá, del otro lado de las aguas, se levantaba un castillo como el de las viejas leyendas medievales con luces en sus grandes ventanales.

- ¡Subid a las barcas! – ordenó su gigantesco guía - ¡No más de cuatro por bote si no queréis daros un baño de medianoche! -.

Severus, Lily y Althea subieron al bote, otro niño se unió a ellos. La pequeña flota surcó las aguas e ingresaron al castillo a través de una arcada cubierta de enredaderas. Severus prácticamente arrastraba a Lily para que no se quedara mirando embobada absolutamente todo lo que se cruzaba por delante.

Por fin, llegaron a las puertas del castillo y entraron en un amplísimo zaguán; allí les aguardaba una mujer joven, las pequeñas gafas y el pelo negro recogido acentuaban su expresión rígida. Dio las gracias al guía de los niños y los condujo hasta una salita vacía, o no tanto; había un niño, de lacio pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel que destilaban una mezcla de miedo y emoción contenidos.

- Lupin, ven con tus compañeros -.

- Sí, profesora McGonagall -.

Lily sonrió al ver como Sirius le enseñaba disimuladamente su iguana a Lupin.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo entonces la profesora - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas... -. 

Mientras la profesora les explicaba la selección y como se organizaban las Casas, Lily se dedicó a ponerse nerviosa. Alfred se había negado a contarle como se hacía eso de seleccionar a los alumnos. Tampoco debía ser difícil, ¿o sí?, ¿y si no superaba la prueba?. 

- La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Por favor, esperad aquí a que vuelva y, tranquilos, no sucederá nada horrible – la mujer esbozó una suave sonrisa y salió de la sala. 

Althea resopló, tan nerviosa como su compañera pelirroja. Por las caras del resto de alumnos, estaba claro que las familias encontraban divertido que los niños descubrieran por sí solos como era la selección. 

Lily sintió algo en su pierna y ahogó un grito, era Gillan. Se agachó y cogió la iguana mientras otras niñas la miraban como si tuviera una bomba entre las manos. 

- Sirius, ¡aquí! -. 

El rebelde crío se acercó junto con James, Peter y Lupin. 

- Gracias -. 

- Deberías hacer algo con Gillan si se te escapa durante la selección vas a meterte en problemas – opinó Althea. 

- Lo sé, pero es que el viaje le tiene un poco trastocado, además que casi se le come la anaconda de Malfoy -. 

- Un hechizo para dormir – sugirió a media voz el niño de ojos acaramelados. 

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? – inquirió James. 

Lupin asintió con timidez. Empuñó la varita y se arremangó la túnica. 

- ¡_Demaius_! -. 

Gillan quedó laxa entre las manos de Sirius. 

- Vaya, está completamente dormida -. 

- Eso es magia bastante avanzada – dijo la oscura voz de Severus - ¿Cómo un renacuajo como tú sabe hacerla? -. 

- He estado enfermo, mi padre me enseñaba algunos hechizos que podrían resultarme útiles – respondió Lupin, ignorando el tono ofensivo. 

McGonagall volvió en ese momento y condujo a los nuevos alumnos al Gran Comedor. 

- Lo de "Gran" le viene que ni pintado – sonrió Althea. 

Una inmensa estancia surgió tras las dobles puertas. Centenares de velas flotaban mágicamente, iluminando cuatro largas mesas llenas de estudiantes de túnica negra. Al fondo se veía una quinta mesa, la de los profesores. 

Alguien tiró a Lily de la manga. 

- Mira -. 

Alzó sus ojos esmeralda y abrió la boca sorprendida. El techo era el cielo, un manto de refulgentes estrellas. 

- Esto me va a gustar – sonrió para sus adentros. 

Los de primer año se detuvieron a pocos pasos de la mesa de profesores, delante de un taburete donde reposaba un ajado sombrero, sin duda parecía tratarse del primer sombrero de mago de la Historia. Y entonces se puso a cantar. 

(No soy buena poetisa, así que imaginad una canción ingeniosa sobre Hogwarts y sus Casas ;P) 

Al terminar, el comedor entero aplaudió al Sombrero Seleccionador. McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino. 

- Ahora diré vuestros nombres; de uno en uno subiréis, os pondréis el Sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete, así sabremos vuestra Casa – les indicó la profesora - ¡Black, Sirius! -. 

Él, con una gran sonrisa, corrió a coger el Sombrero y se lo enfundó hasta los ojos. 

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -.

La mesa de los leones estalló en aclamaciones de bienvenida.

Lily se hizo a un lado para dejar que Snape se acercara a observar. Se veía pálido, más bien cetrino.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -.

- Sí, no es nada... -. 

- ¡Evans, Lily! – llamó McGonagall. 

- Adiós – musitó Severus. 

La pelirroja le miró un instante confundida. Luego subió al taburete y se puso el sombrero. Una voz le habló al oído.

- Veamos... inteligente... también leal con sus amigos... ah, pero no veo miedo -.

- ¿Debería tenerlo? – pensó Lily. 

- Ajá, esa es la cuestión, ¿verdad?... supongo que entonces debes estar en... ¡GRYFFINDOR! -. 

La pequeña Evans saltó del taburete y se unió a la que sería su familia.

- Jorkins, Bertha -.

- ¡RAVENCLAW! -.

El prefecto pelirrojo de Gryffindor estaba sentado junto a Lily, le sonrió.

- A ver si este año hay suerte -.

- ¿Suerte? – se interesó Lily.

- Siempre hay pocos alumnos en Gryffindor, el valor no es algo que abunde entre las personas -.

La profesora McGongall seguía.

- ¡Kindlys, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! -.

- Lestrange, Mark -.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! -.

El prefecto le señaló a Lily la mesa del fondo del Comedor, aquellos alumnos pusieron los pelos de punta a la niña.

- Nuestros adversarios, todos los magos tenebrosos salen de Slytherin, ten cuidado con ellos ¿de acuerdo? -.

- Sí -.

- ¡Lupin, Remus! -.

Los ojos color miel desaparecieron bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los minutos se alargaron mientras el Sombrero se decidía, parecía que aquel niño iba a ser difícil.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó finalmente.

Remus corrió hasta su mesa y se sentó junto a Lily, por su expresión se diría que acababa de vencer el solito a una manada de dragones.

- Je, yo apuesto dos galeones que tendremos a más -.

- ¿Cuántos? -.

- Yo digo que dos -.

- Mmmm, yo creo que no menos de tres -.

- Morley, Fletcher, ¿os importaría dejar de apostar? –. El prefecto reprendió a sus compañeros, una chica de 6º y un chico de 4º.

- Vamos Frank, ¿tú que dices? -.

Él estudió a Oliver Mercury que iba a Ravenclaw y Edward Nott a Slytherin.

- No sé... -.

Los nombres siguieron saliendo sin nada para los leones.

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter! -.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -.

La mesa estalló en vítores.

- ¡Potter, James! -.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! -.

La Casa de Lily estaba entusiasmada, hacía tiempo que no recibían tantos alumnos. McGonagall tuvo que llamarles al orden para proseguir la selección.

Los nombres fueron sucediéndose hasta que...

- ¡Snape, Severus! -.

El Sombrero cubrió los negros cabellos del primer amigo mago de Lily.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! -.

Aquello fue como un auténtico jarro de agua fría. El niño que bajó del taburete se había convertido en su enemigo, en alguien que pertenecía a la Casa de los hechiceros oscuros. Los ojos verdes de Lily no se apartaron de él, hasta que Althea se hizo un hueco entre ella y Remus.

- ¡Bienvenidos! -.

La voz del director acalló todas las conversaciones.

- ¡Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts...!, sí, señor Clearwater, ya comemos – Dumbledore sonrió bajó su barba blanca, mientras el alumno en cuestión enrojecía - ¡A comer! -.

Todos los platos de oro vacíos delante de los comensales se llenaron repentinamente, Lily creyó posible encontrar cualquier cosa que deseara en semejante banquete.

- Pasadme el rosbif -.

- ¿Ensalada? -.

- No, gracias, prefiero patatas -.

- Lily, ¿te encuentras bien? -.

La pelirroja se puso del color de su pelo cuando descubrió a varios pares de ojos fijos en ella.

- Sí... estoy cansada, es todo, demasiadas emociones – respondió, improvisando un amago de sonrisa.

- ¿Emociones?, ¿familia muggle, quizás? – inquirió Peter.

- Sí, soy de familia muggle – confirmó Lily.

- ¡Eso es magnífico! – exclamó entusiasmado el prefecto pelirrojo.

- ¡Cuidado!, Mundungus ha encontrado otra víctima – bromeó la chica, provocando varias carcajadas por la mesa.

- ¿Víctima? -.

- Está obsesionado con el mundo muggle, colecciona chismes de todo tipo –.

- Es un hobby como otro cualquiera, Lisa -.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas -.

Lily sonrió y prestó atención de nuevo a los chicos de su edad.

- Yo soy mezcla – decía Althea – Mi padre estaba de excavaciones en Grecia y se encontró con mi madre, ella es una sibila de Delfos -.

- Vaya familia, señorita Willow – sonrió Sirius – Mi padre es mago, astrólogo obsesivo como habréis intuido por mi nombre, y mi madre por su carácter creo que debe tener entre sus antepasados alguna banshee -.

Risas.

- Yo soy de padres magos –.

- Cómo no, los Potter; te tiene que salir el dinero por las orejas James – se burló Sirius.

- A mis padres quizá, pero yo no veo ni un mísero sickle – se defendió él, resultaba muy gracioso con sus grandes gafas redondas y su infantil expresión indignada – Voy a tener que dedicarme al robo a este paso -.

- ¿Y tú, Remus? – preguntó Lily.

- Magos – respondió con timidez.

- ¿A qué se dedican? – se interesó Thea.

- Control de Criaturas Mágicas Peligrosas, los dos, por eso se conocieron -.

La conversación siguió pero Lily apenas prestaba atención, tenía muchísimo sueño. Por fin, cuando creyó que se quedaría dormida sobre los restos de su cena, Dumbledore dio las últimas recomendaciones a los alumnos y les dio las buenas noches.

Los nuevos gryffindors fueron tras Frank, todos mortalmente exhaustos pero felices.

- Recordad, el castillo puede resultar un poco confuso al principio, hay habitaciones que cambian de lugar, los habitantes de los cuadros se visitan unos a otros, las armaduras... bueno, que os recomiendo salgáis pronto en busca de vuestras aulas para no llegar tarde – sonrió el prefecto.

Al final de un largo pasillo esperaba un gran cuadro con una señora gorda de anticuado vestido rosa.

- La contraseña, jovencito – solicitó afablemente.

- _Cave canem_ -.

- Adelante -.

El cuadro se abrió y les dejó entrar en una confortable sala llena de alfombras, tapices, sillones y una llameante chimenea. Todo allí era rojo y dorado, acentuando la sensación de calidez.

- Esta es la Sala Común – dijo Frank – Aquella puerta lleva a los dormitorios de las chicas y esa a la de los chicos, sólo tenéis que subir por la escalera hasta encontrar el cuarto con el cartel de 1º Año. Hasta mañana a todos -.

Lily y Thea subieron las primeras y encontraron una habitación redonda con cinco camas de rojos doseles.

- Esto es estupendo – afirmó Thea, dejándose caer en la cama que tenía al lado su equipaje.

- Sí... ah, hola -.

La pelirroja saludó a sus otras tres compañeras de cuarto. Ellas se presentaron como Kathleen McBride, Deyanira Danforth y Selina Goldblum. Todas se pusieron los pijamas y, en pocos minutos, estaban completamente dormidas. 

====================================================================

N. de A.: Bueno, este es un capi un tanto insulso, pero era necesario como todos comprenderéis. Disculpad el follón de nombres, aunque a la mayoría los conocéis. ^^

Gracias por los reviews, me habéis hecho happy happy!!!

Joyce Granger: gracias por la recomendación y por los elogios, hay muchísimos fics de HP y todavía ando buscando alguno más de los Merodeadores en condiciones. ^^

Estrella de la Tarde: si ya sé que debo volver a mis origenes, pobres Galadriel y Fion les tengo abandonaitos pero mi inspiración anda floja y se me cruzaron los cables, así que me metí un poco con mis queridos Marauders. Intentaré terminar algún capi del SdlA lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada, que luego todo me sale al revés ¬¬. Por cierto, hazme propaganda entre las lokas y las hijas de Satanás, que yo no tengo messenger xa darles la tabarra. ^^

Javito19: gracias por los elogios, anima mucho saber que hay gente dispuesta a leer las paranoias de una XD.

Rosemary Black: gracias por el elogio, por tu nick intuyo cierta predilección por un marauder en concreto, a ver que te parece.^^

Paola....: espero que te gustase James, como ya dije, poco a poco el protagonismo irá pasando a los chicos pero Lily era perfecta para la introducción.

Tenna rato!!!


	3. Primeras Clases

Primeras clases 

- ¡Lily, deprisa, llegaremos tarde! -.

La aludida estaba peleándose con su túnica y al tiempo intentando coger la mochila. Ella y Thea bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y corrieron a desayunar al comedor, apenas tenían veinte minutos antes de la primera clase. No contaban con la sorpresita que les esperaba en la sala común.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! -.

El chillido de la pelirroja debió escucharse hasta en la más profunda mazmorra del castillo. Thea estalló en carcajadas, aunque ella también se había sobresaltado.

- Buenos días Sir Nicolas – dijo con aire risueño.

- ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? – inquirió la transparente presencia del caballero.

- Perdone, es que aún no me acostumbro a verle a usted y los otros fantasmas – intentó explicar Lily, mientras su corazón volvía a su sitio.

- Descuiden señoritas, pero deberían apresurarse si quieren llegar a clase -.

Ambas se despidieron del fantasma y volaron hacia el comedor.

- ¿Fe fenemos? – inquirió la niña morena, tragando una tostada.

Lily consultó el horario.

- Herbología con los de Ravenclaw... ah, hola Peter, ¿tú también te has dormido? -.

El niño asintió incapaz de hablar por las gachas que devoraba.

- Los demás... no... me han... despertado – les informó entre cucharada y cucharada.

- Coged algún bollo y vamos, tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a los invernaderos -.

Después de perderse un par de veces por las escaleras, al final consiguieron salir del castillo y llegar al invernadero antes que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia.

El señor Mazzard era un mago bastante mayor, muy alto, lleno de arrugas y nudoso como la corteza de un árbol. Su túnica era marrón y hablaba del uso prolongado que se le había dado.

- Bienvenidos muchachos, primer año ¿eh?, bien, bien -.

Pasó lista a los niños y sonrió satisfecho.

- Hoy conoceréis los principios básicos del cultivo y cuidado de plantas. ¿Tenéis a mano los pergaminos y plumas?, bien, bien, lo primero que debéis conocer son las composiciones de los suelos que... -.

- Menudo tostón – opinó Thea, de camino al aula de Transformaciones.

- Ha sido una clase de jardinería, todo lo que hemos dadoya lo sabía, mi madre es una fanática de las plantas – bostezó Lily.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina alguien tropezó con ella y le hizo caer al suelo violentamente.

- Ten más cuidado, sangre sucia -.

Los ojos verdes de Lily escrutaron al chico, enojada. Lo reconoció enseguida, Lucius Malfoy, ese pelo rubio platino era inconfundible así como su eterno gesto de desdén. Le acompañaban otros tres slytherins.

Thea le soltó unos insultos bastante imaginativos y bestias a un perplejo Malfoy, aunque Lily no entendió ni la mitad por hacer referencias a cosas del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -.

La repentina aparición de McGonagall fue un milagro, Lily estaba segura que aquellos chicos estaban a punto de arrojarles una sarta de maldiciones.

- Nada profesora – sonrió inocentemente Lucius – Sólo conversábamos -.

- Vamos, a vuestras clases – ordenó ella con brusquedad.

Gryffindors y hufflepuffs compartían la clase de Transformaciones. Susan Kyndlys saludó a las dos amigas y les invitó con un gesto a sentarse en el pupitre posterior al suyo.

- ¿Qué habéis tenido? – preguntó Susan, mientras McGonagall pasaba lista.

- Herbología -.

- Nosotros Encantamientos, el profe es muy simpático, un poco aburrida la clase porque sólo ha dado teoría y... -.

- Señorita Kyndlys, ¿quiere empezar a perder puntos para su Casa? -.

La voz de McGonagall petrificó a la muchacha mejor que cualquier hechizo; la pobre Susan negó con la cabeza, abochornada.

- Eso me parecía. De acuerdo, estamos todos – dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y miró gravemente a sus alumnos desde sus gafas – Esta es una de las asignaturas más peligrosas que aprenderán ustedes en el colegio y, como tal, mi deber es enseñarles a controlar y respetar este poder. No admitiré bromas de ningún tipo -.

La profesora enarboló su varita, convirtió la pizarra en un arbusto plagado de flores y la devolvió a la normalidad.

- Eso ha sido una pasada – exclamó Sirius, para diversión de sus compañeros.

- Me alegra saber que le ha gustado, señor Black, aunque tendrá que esperar bastante hasta conseguir realizarlo usted solo – las palabras sonaron igual de severas, pero una chispa de risa se encendió en los ojos de la joven maestra – Bien, ahora cojan las cerillas que hay en sus pupitres, intentaremos convertirlas en agujas -.

Aquella clase fue mucho más entretenida, aún cuando sólo una persona consiguió transformar su cerilla.

- Enhorabuena James -. Althea le palmeó la espalda con tal fuerza que por poco empotra a su compañero contra una estatua.

- Gracias – masculló él.

- Horror -.

- ¿Qué pasa, Peter? – oyeron preguntar a Remus.

- Nos toca DCAO -.

- ¿Y? -.

- Con los Slytherin – gimió Pettigrew – Y el profesor Frost es el jefe de su Casa -.

El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no era como Lily se la imaginaba, oscura y tétrica, al contrario, estaba bien iluminada y de sus paredes colgaban raros artilugios, jaulas vacías y algún cuadro representando terribles monstruos. Algunos slytherins conversaban en un extremo y les lanzaron evidentes miradas de asco a los gryffindors que entraban.

- Es una lástima que nos odiemos sólo por pertenecer a Casas diferentes, ¿no? – inquirió Lily.

- Eres demasiado buena – sonrió Thea, sentándose en el pupitre – No es que sean de otra Casa, es que los slytherins son... bueno, ya me oíste antes con Malfoy -.

- Por cierto, ¿qué significa "sangre sucia"?, te veías muy alterada cuando Malfoy me lo llamó -.

- Es una palabra asquerosa, hace referencia a los magos que tenemos a alguno de nuestros padres muggle – arrugó el entrecejo, visiblemente enojada – Muchos magos se creen mejores por ser lo que ellos llaman "sangre limpia", son una panda de retrasados mentales -.

- Y los Malfoy no tienen ni un muggle en su familia – dedujo Lily.

- Seguro que si hubo alguno lo mataron -.

- No seas bruta, Thea -.

- Lily, lo digo en serio, hay gente en Slytherin capaz de cualquier cosa; tú no lo sabes porque no has tenido contacto con el mundo mágico, pero la situación es muy tensa últimamente, cada vez hay más magos que opinan que debería exterminarse a los muggles -.

Apenas faltaban unos minutos para empezar la clase, cuando la niña pelirroja reconoció a un solitario chico que fue a tomar asiento en primera fila. Intentó saludarle pero él la ignoró como si no existiera.

- Snape es ahora slytherin, déjalo estar – le recomendó su compañera.

Todo el mundo fue a su pupitre en cuanto una presencia gris se dirigió hasta la mesa del profesor; un hombre de oscuro pelo rubio y gesto grave que rivalizaba con el de la propia McGonagall.

- Soy Alexander Frost, y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – anunció en un tono bajo y melódico tras pasar lista – Aquí aprenderán a contrarrestar maleficios y a protegerse de criaturas potencialmente peligrosas del mundo mágico. No será magia ofensiva lo que les mostraré, de manera que olviden eso de ir batiéndose en duelo por los pasillos -.

- Lástima – murmuró Sirius, sentado tras Lily – Ya no podremos maltratar a esos slytherins -.

James apenas pudo reprimir la risa.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias al señor Black y al señor Potter – dijo el profesor – En mis clases exijo silencio absoluto, y seriedad, si alguien no puede soportar comportarse como corresponde será mejor que abandone el aula -.

Sirius bajó la cabeza para evitar que Frost viera su gesto resentido.

- Abran los libros por la página diez, empezaremos con criaturas básicas; si en un par de semanas me demuestran un nivel de conocimientos aceptable les pondré a prueba -.

Después de una vertiginosa clase, Frost realizó una pregunta harto complicada sobre los kappas. Lily echó un vistazo y descubrió dos manos alzadas: Severus y Remus. El profesor dejó contestar a Snape y dio diez puntos a Slytherin.

- Bien, señor Lupin, como he visto el interés que mostraba por responder a una pregunta ¿qué le parece si le formulo otra sólo para usted? – inquirió Frost, una sonrisa irónica animando su gélido rostro.

- De acuerdo, profesor -.

- ¿Cómo se defendería usted de un hombre lobo? -.

Hubo un pequeño murmullo entre los alumnos, satisfacción los slytherins y enojo los gryffindors, aquello no tenía nada que ver con el tema y, como Lily pudo comprobar, los licántropos estaban entre las últimas páginas del libro.

Remus había palidecido y no hablaba, casi ni respiraba.

- De acuerdo señor Lupin, supuse que no habría estudiado lo suficiente y... -.

- Espere profesor – le interrumpió tímidamente Remus – Puedo... puedo responder -.

Con voz algo temblorosa al principio, el niño describió detalladamente los posibles hechizos a emplear, las dificultades que entrañaban e, incluso, algunos ejemplos de ataques recientes.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor – concedió Frost – La clase ha terminado -.

Remus dejó la cuchara y sonrió apocado a sus compañeros de mesa.

- Dejad de mirarme así, no es para tanto -.

- ¿Acaso te sabes de memoria el libro de DCAO?, los licántropos son el penúltimo tema – replicó Althea.

- Me gusta la asignatura, eso es todo -.

- Al menos le ha dado un buen escarmiento a ese arrogante de Frost – sonrió Sirius.

- Sí, debió darte más puntos por la respuesta – añadió James - ¿Qué nos toca después de comer?, me he dejado el horario en la habitación -.

- Encantamientos – informó Peter.

- ¡Hola chicos! -.

- ¿¡Frank!?, ¿¡qué te ha pasado!? – exclamó Lily.

Longbottom lucía una larga melena que arrastraba por el suelo así como una barba de idénticas dimensiones, parecía un arbusto negro con patas. El Comedor estalló en risas.

- Nada en particular – sonrió divertido, o al menos eso creyó Lily, era difícil saberlo con tanto pelo.

Los otros chicos de quinto se sentaron junto a Frank y le dieron la enhorabuena entre carcajadas.

- Oh, ha sido genial – decía una de las chicas – Malfoy y sus amigos le tenían preparado a Frank una emboscada, un chico de Ravenclaw les vio y nos avisó, así que no ha sido nuestro querido prefecto el que salió peor parado -.

- La señora Pomfrey dice que para esta noche el efecto del "crecepelo" se habrá pasado – apuntó Andrew Bell – Por desgracia para Malfoy, nuestra poción particular durará tres días -.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó Sirius, muerto de curiosidad.

- Comprobadlo vosotros mismos -.

Todo el Comedor estalló en renovadas carcajadas ante la aparición del grupo de Malfoy; todos sin excepción tenían la piel de un llamativo color verde que, de seguro, brillaba en la oscuridad.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Fletcher - ¡Nos invaden los plutonianos! -.

- ¿¡Dónde has dejado el ovni Malfoy!? – se escuchó a Dedalus Diggle, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. El pobre chico aún estaba traumatizado con la muerte de su mascota.

Lucius se veía a punto de estallar, pero en vez de ponerse rojo el enfado lo único que hacía era acentuar su color verde.

- Os acabáis de convertir en mis héroes – rió James.

- Se parecen a tu iguana – le dijo Althea a Sirius.

- ¡Oye!, no insultes a Gillan -.

Después de tan interesante almuerzo, los de 1º recogieron sus cosas y fueron al aula de Encantamientos, después de perderse otro par de veces. Disfrutaron mucho aquella clase, Flitwick era un simpático profesor que amenizaba mucho la asignatura, les tuvo una hora intentando abrir los candados que había repartido. Fue Lily la primera en conseguirlo y se sintió pletórica el resto de la semana, ni siquiera Frost pudo amargarle la existencia.

Tras un par de semanas en Hogwarts, Lily ya se sentía como en su casa; sólo una cosa oscurecía tanta felicidad, los profesores empezaban a saturarles de deberes. El que más parecía disfrutar con ello era Frost, les había mandado para el lunes que investigaran qué criaturas mágicas se resistían a los hechizos de defensa elementales y, por consiguiente, qué hechizo debía usarse en su lugar.

Lily contempló como el sol empezaba a arrancar destellos a los doseles rojos de su cama. Se arrebujó bajo las mantas. Era sábado y las chicas habían planeado ir de merienda al lago para aprovechar los últimos retazos de calor antes del otoño.

- Lily, arriba – escuchó a Deyanira.

La pelirroja gruñó algo y ni se movió. Al momento siguiente, tenía a cuatro locas en su cama atizándole con las almohadas.

- ¿Qué hacéis? -.

- Ah, nada – sonrió Thea.

- ¡Pelea de almohadas! – exclamó una jubilosa Selina.

- Socorro – suplicó Lily.

El griterío que organizaron fue tal que seguramente toda la torre acabó por enterarse. De repente, alguien apartó a las amigas de Lily y le ayudó a sentarse. La niña miró sorprendida a su rescatadora, una chica de pelo albino e inquietantes ojos dorados, lucía una túnica corta roja con el emblema de Gryffindor.

- Ya os vale, casi asfixiáis a la pobre – riñó a las otras – En vez de montar esa escandalera, deberíais bajar a desayunar y aprovechar el día tan espléndido que hace -.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera.

- Hooch, Lance ha dicho que os quiere a todos en el campo dentro de media hora – informó una chica asomándose.

- Gracias Wendy; eso de que el primer partido sea contra Slytherin le tiene un pelín alterado – replicó la muchacha albina.

- Como siempre -.

- Hoy nos toca examinar a los candidatos para cazador, la pérdida de Clarise nos desequilibra bastante – suspiró Hooch.

- Mundungus no opina igual, ya sabes que no traga a su hermana, jamás vi discutir tanto a dos personas -.

- Se llama envidia -.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de las de 1º y abandonaron la habitación.

- ¿Equipo? – inquirió Lily.

- De quidditch – dijo Thea, abrochándose la túnica.

- Mi hermano dice que Fletcher ha sido de las mejores cazadoras de Gryffindor – apuntó Kathleen – La echarán mucho en falta este año -.

- ¿Dónde ha ido? – se interesó Lily.

- Creo que al Ministerio de Misterios -.

- ¿Y qué se hace ahí? -.

- Nadie lo sabe, por eso es de Misterios -.

La pelirroja luchó un par de segundos con un concepto que para los muggles podría resultar absurdo.

Bajaron a desayunar. En el comedor se respiraba un ambiente relajado; los alumnos almorzaban tranquilamente al no tener que salir corriendo a clase, además había muchos dulces. De sus compañeros de 1º sólo estaban Remus y Peter.

Lily se sirvió un tazón de leche y se dedicó a mojar bizcocho de almendras mientras los demás hablaban de quidditch.

- En serio, lo de MacFarlan es una lástima, no creo que los Magpies puedan ganar la Liga sin él -.

- Nah, aún sin él son el equipo con mayores posibilidades -.

- Este año yo apuesto por las Harpies -.

- Feminista, ¿no, Willow? -.

Los ojos amatistas se clavaron enojados en uno de los dos recién llegados.

- ¿Cuál es tu equipo, Black? – inquirió Selina, antes que Thea pudiera estrangularlo.

- Los P. United, aunque creo que los Magpies se llevarán la copa -.

- Eso decía Remus – apuntó Peter – Pero recuerda que no tendrán a MacFarlan -.

- Bueno, Buettemeyer me parece que podrá hace un buen trabajo -.

Lily empezó a aburrirse, aquello empezaba a recordarle cuando su padre llevaba a los amigos a casa para ver los partidos de fútbol.

- ¿Dónde vas Lily? – preguntó Thea, al ver como se levantaba.

- A la Biblioteca, quiero hacer el trabajo de Frost para tener el resto del fin de semana libre -.

- Vale, nos vemos aquí para coger la comida del picnic -.

La pelirroja pasó por la torre de Gryffindor para coger su mochila y luego fue cordialmente guiada por el fantasma de Hufflepuff, un monje muy simpático, hasta la puerta misma de la Biblioteca.

Lo primero que pensó Lily al entrar fue que aquel lugar debía contener infinitos libros. Avanzó entre las estanterías plagadas de gruesos y viejos volúmenes, buscando una mesa para sentarse. Parecía que la Biblioteca estaba desierta, algo normal en un sábado a primeros de curso.

- ¿Qué quieres, jovencita? -.

Ella dio un respingo y miró sobresaltada a la señora de expresión hosca y desconfiada que había surgido a su derecha.

- Trabajo... para profesor Frost – balbució – Hechizos defensivos -.

- Allí está la sección que buscas, y cuida bien de los libros, como vea que le haces el mínimo rasguño te las verás conmigo, ¿está claro? -.

- Sí, señora... -.

- Pince -.

- No dañaré los libros, señora Pince -.

La mujer desapareció entre las sombras de las estanterías, para gran alivió de Lily. Al acercarse al lugar señalado por la bibliotecaria, la pelirroja descubrió a un solitario alumno rodeado de libros y pergaminos en una mesa junto a las ventanas.

- Hola Severus -.

Él alzó sólo un instante la mirada.

- Hola Evans -.

- ¿Estás con los deberes de Frost? – se interesó ella, sentándose a su lado.

- Sí -.

- ¿Qué tal tus primeros días de clase? -.

Snape dejó la pluma y miró molesto a Lily.

- ¿Vas a hacer los deberes o a incordiarme? -.

- ¿Entrar en Slytherin te ha vuelto idiota de repente o qué? – replicó ella, dejando perplejo al chico – Sólo intento ser amable; aún eres mi amigo, a pesar de todas esas tonterías que dicen sobre que nuestras Casas tienen que odiarse y eso -.

- No puedo ser tu amigo Lily, tendría problemas... y tú también –.

- ¿Problemas? – agitó la cabeza, extrañada – No entiendo -.

- Eres de padres muggles y una gryffindor, eres todo aquello que la gente como yo odia -.

- ¿Gente como tú? -.

- Olvídalo – gruñó Snape.

- A ver, tú quieres ser mi amigo -.

- No puedo -.

- Pero ¿quieres o no? – insistió Lily.

El silencio del slytherin fue tomado por la niña como una afirmación.

- Vale, pues seamos amigos secretos – decidió sonriente – Dame tu meñique, eso, engánchalo con el mío -.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, intrigado.

- ¿Entre los magos no existe el juramento de meñique? -.

- No -.

- Pues un juramento de meñique es algo muy serio, lo que prometas de esta manera no puedes romperlo o te traerá mala suerte -.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, mezcla de burla y diversión.

- No te rías Severus – protestó Lily.

- ¿Y qué quieres que prometa? -.

- Juro solemnemente que siempre seremos amigos, aunque frente a los demás tengamos que insultarnos y odiarnos -.

- Amigos secretos... – Snape dudó un instante antes de añadir - Juro que siempre seré tu amigo Lily Evans, aunque frente a los demás seamos enemigos -.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y le soltó la mano.

- Bien, ahora que somos amigos ¿qué tal si me ayudas con los deberes? -.

- Vaya, la gryffindor no es tan tonta – se burló él – Pero no pienses que voy a hacer tu tarea -.

Lily suspiró y, resignada, se dedicó a buscar por la estantería vecina algún libro que le fuese de utilidad. Regresó a la mesa con tres volúmenes que apenas podía cargar.

Mientras hacían sus respectivas redacciones, conversaron sobre lo que les había sucedido las dos primeras semanas de colegio, aunque Lily fue quien más habló.

- Aún no me has enseñado a Dusk, ¿qué te parece si quedamos mañana y me lo presentas? -.

- ¿Dónde? -.

- Detrás del campo de quidditch – sugirió Lily – He oído que, como hoy son las pruebas de nuevos miembros para los equipos, mañana no habrá nadie por allí -.

- Entonces bien -. Severus recogió sus pergaminos – Ya he terminado -.

- ¿Ya? – gimoteó ella – Creo que voy a suicidarme -.

Snape empujó un libro hacia Lily.

- Hasta mañana, gryffindor -.

- Hasta mañana Sevy -.

El chico contrajo el pálido rostro en una mueca de hastío.

- Llámame "Sevy" otra vez y no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra -.

- Lo siento, y gracias por el libro -.

Lily permaneció en la biblioteca hasta que sus tripas le advirtieron que ya era hora de ir al comedor. Cogió sus cosas y corrió a dejarlas en la torre antes de reunirse con sus amigas.

- Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que ir a buscarte, ¿te has perdido otra vez? – le interrogó Thea nada más verla.

- Me entretuve en la biblioteca, pero he conseguido hacer el trabajo, cinco pergaminos – explicó Lily, ufana.

- Ahora vas a resultar una empollona, anda, vamos al lago -.

Selina y Kath llevaban una cesta entre las dos, Deyanira portaba una botella de zumo de calabaza y Thea había conseguido un gran mantel.

Al salir del comedor se cruzaron con Severus. Lily le ignoró y él hizo otro tanto.

- Me alegra que hayas olvidado lo de Snape – comentó su amiga griega.

- Digamos que he solucionado ese punto -.

Y Althea fue incapaz de discernir aquellas palabras pronunciadas alegremente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.de A.: Wenas gente, parece que voy sobreviviendo a los exámenes y el stress me ha devuelto mi inspiración. Pronto habrá otro capi de Fion en la sección SdlA. ^^

Veamos qué me contais en los reviews:

Javito19: gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te gustase el capi.

Joyce G.: me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic y gracias por la recomendación de "respuestas", siento el colapso de nombres, y Susan de huffle seguirá interviniendo aunq sea de otra Casa. 

cari_chan: wee, gracias, y continuaré con mis fics de elfitos, no te preocupes ^^

Nariko: di que sí, Sirius :)____, ya verás, porque los chicos irán copando el protagonismo. Siento no haber avisado, no me dio mucho tiempo :P

Estrella de la Tarde: siento la masificación de nombres :P, recuerdo lo de Bertha y seguramente acabe cambiandolo, como se nota que de HP no controlo tanto como de Tolkien v_v. Un Fion, Celeborn y Remsie ¬¬ ... ¬¬... weno, vale ^^, después de todo sólo Fion me pertenece personalmente XD.

Mayu: vainilla...supongo que ya me sale solo XD, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Tb a mí me está pasando lo de que Sevy no me caiga tan mal ^^, en el fondo el pobrecito es un incomprendido que aterizó en la Casa equivocada XD. Pos lo del título es porque los Merodeadores entraron al cole en el 1969, aunque me hizo gracia ver el nº ^^. Una cosa, Alba tb se ha pedido al Remsie, ya estais sacando la clonadora poque sino lo veo difícil ;P, mientras a mí me dejéis a Sirius :)____ Pues stoy sin internete porque mi papi dice que paso mucho tiempo delante del ordenata, aunque ha descubierto que paso el mismo tiempo con o sin internet XD, lo + probable es que ya lo tenga para Julio. ¿Devoraelfos?, mmm, ¿por qué será? XD.

Lothluin: sí, otra a la que enviciaré el vicio del HP, bwhahahah! (6) Si no te has leído los 4 libros los recomiendo, aunque lo cierto es que el SdlA sigue siendo mi gran obsesión y seguirá habiendo capis de Fion. ^^ Me encantó el poema XD.

Aurenar: muxas gracias por los elogios ^^, sí yo tb estoy de acuerdo en que aún no sabemos ni la mitad de los Merodeadores y mucho menos de Lily, al parecer el 5º libro no lo veremos en español hasta noviembre como muy pronto y enero como muy tarde ;_; es horrible. Y sí, me ha encantado Matrix Reloaded (yo,yo,yo... yo también XD)

Tenna rato para las lokas y taluego para los demás ^^!!!!


	4. Quidditch y pociones

Quidditch y pociones 

Por fin llegó Noviembre, que trajo un terrible frío y el tan esperado día de Halloween. El castillo se llenó de murciélagos, calabazas, telarañas... Lily estaba encantada.

Durante el desayuno llegó el correo. Cientos de lechuzas dejaron caer cartas y paquetes entre los alumnos. Lily leyó entusiasmada la carta que le había enviado su tutor junto con un lindo camafeo, Alfred se mostraba muy satisfecho con los progresos de su protegida.

- ¿Y los chicos? -.

- Han vuelto ya a la Sala Común, querían preparar unos disfraces para esta noche – respondió Thea.

- No me fío un pelo de ellos – dijo Lily – Esos cuatro juntos son un peligro público. ¿Vienes a la Sala Común?, Fletcher me prometió enseñarme a jugar al ajedrez mágico -.

- Será divertido ver como te destroza –.

Cuando las niñas atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda se toparon con un pintoresco panorama. Toda la sala estaba llena de chispas multicolores y de gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

- A alguien se le ha ido la mano con las bengalas del doctor Filibuster – opinó Thea, mientras ella y Lily se arrastraban de camino a su dormitorio.

Bajo una de las mesas, Sirius y James jugaban a las cartas, Remus leía un cómic y Peter no perdía ojo a las explosiones fuera del refugio.

- Hola, ¿qué ha pasado? – saludó Lily.

- Morley le ha tirado a Fletcher un vaso de agua por no sé qué cosa, el problema es que el agua ha caído sobre la caja de bengalas de Longbottom – explicó Sirius – Hace media hora que están explotando -.

- Bueno, nosotras vamos a nuestro cuarto, ya bajaremos cuando la cosa se calme – dijo Thea.

Las dos niñas siguieron su camino y no pudieron ver las perversas expresiones de sus compañeros.

- Cuatro, tres, dos, uno... -.

El grito histérico procedente de las habitaciones de las chicas se impuso al de las bengalas. Los cuatro niños rieron y chocaron sus manos, mientras Hooch y Morley subían alarmadas a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Son unos sádicos!, ¡casi nos matan del susto! – chillaba Althea, de vuelta en la Sala Común.

Lily estaba en tal estado de shock que lo único que hizo fue desplomarse en un sillón.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó McDonald, uno de los chicos de 5º.

- La típica broma de Halloween, la ilusión que se activa al abrir una puerta – explicó Hooch y clavó sus ojos dorados en los de 1º – Aunque a los autores se les ha ido un poco la mano con el bicho ilusorio -.

- No sabíamos que les afectaría tanto – se defendió Remus.

- Haberlo pensado antes – le recriminó Thea.

- Evans está ida del todo -. James le estaba pasando la mano por delante de la cara y la pelirroja no reaccionaba – Pues sí que es delicada -.

Un fuego verde se encendió en las profundidades de los ojos de Lily y, antes que Potter supiera qué pasaba, ella le apuntaba con la varita.

- _Propello remotus_ -.

El hechizo envió al niño al otro lado de la sala como si una raqueta de tenis gigante le hubiera golpeado.

- Menos mal que es delicada – comentó Sirius.

Lisa y Peter se aseguraron que James no se había roto nada y le ayudaron a sentarse en otro sillón. La pelirroja y el niño de revuelto pelo negro se dedicaron sendas e incisivas miradas de odio.

- Troll -.

- Bubotuberculo -.

- ¡Bueno, ya vale! – les interrumpió Hooch.

Longbottom apareció en ese momento y enarcó ambas cejas al ver el panorama de la Sala Común.

- ¿Esto es la Casa de Gryffindor o me he metido en una guarida de duendes sin darme cuenta? -.

Lisa le explicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido.

- Fletcher, Morley, Potter, Evans, Pettigrew y Lupin, recoged este destrozo antes que McGonagall nos haga una visita y a mí se me caiga el pelo -.

Algarabía y protestas.

- Recoged, y no quiero quejas – repitió el prefecto – Este fin de semana me tocará comprar más bengalas en Hogsmeade -.

- ¿Para qué necesitas tantas? – se interesó McDonald.

- Porque vamos a ganar a Slytherin en el partido dentro de dos semanas – sonrió él.

Una vez terminó de limpiar su parte, Lily subió al dormitorio y se sentó en su cama con las cortinas echadas. Althea se quedó en la Sala Común, sabía que era mejor no molestar a su amiga las raras ocasiones que se enojaba.

Cuando se calmó un poco, Lily sacó de un hueco entre la cama y la pared su diario y descargó en él su enfado, todo a base de frases como "Potter subnormal", "Potter cerebro de medusa", "Potter excremento de troll".

Horas después, durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, James se sentó lo más lejos posible de Lily y ella lo agradeció; lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a chillar con Potter delante de todo el colegio. A parte de eso, fue una noche muy divertida. Comida en abundancia, sorpresas de Halloween, música y las chanzas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

A la hora de ir a dormir, después que Longbottom tuviera algunos problemas para despejar las Sala Común de rezagados, todos ya estaban pensando en el próximo gran evento: el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor.

Durante las siguientes semanas, la agitación producida por el inminente choque leones-serpientes fue en crescendo; el ambiente estaba tan tenso que los profesores tenían que estar pendientes en todo momento de evitar los combates en mitad de los recreos. La señora Pomfrey había atendido ya una veintena de maldiciones entre los alumnos.

El día del partido Lily se levantó temprano. Se puso ropa de abrigo, salió en silencio de la habitación y bajó a la sala común.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar por el retrato a Frank, ataviado con la túnica de quidditch, acompañado de un macilento Remus. Aquella era la segunda vez que su compañero se había ausentado del colegio, la primera vez les dijo que su madre estaba enferma.

- Hola – saludó la pelirroja.

- Ah, ¿qué tal Evans? – sonrió el prefecto.

- Dispuesta a animaros hasta quedarme afónica -.

- Así me gusta... bueno Lupin, te dejo porque Lance quiere echarnos la charla antes del partido -.

- Gracias y suerte – le deseó el niño.

- ¿Cómo está tu mamá? – preguntó dulcemente Lily.

Remus esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

- Bien, aunque me temo que tendré que irme cada cierto tiempo a visitarla -.

- ¿Qué es eso? -.

Lily levantó la manga de su compañero y descubrió un vendaje.

- Nada, un pequeño accidente – explicó con cierta incomodidad.

- ¡Remsie! -.

James, Sirius y Peter se abalanzaron sobre su amigo y le acribillaron a preguntas, aunque salió mejor librado que de la incisiva Lily.

- ¿Vienes a desayunar con nosotros Evans? – inquirió Sirius – Creo que las chicas aún no se levantan, quedan un par de horas para el partido y no tienen prisa -.

- Por supuesto – accedió ella, tras echarle un fugaz vistazo a James.

No había mucha gente en las mesas del comedor, no obstante se sentían los nervios previos al encuentro.

- Aún recuerdo nuestra primera clase de vuelo – rió Sirius – Tú también, ¿verdad, Lily? -.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

- Al contrario que "otros", en mi vida había subido a una escoba voladora -.

- Sí, suerte que aterrizaste en el Lago y no te fracturaste nada – apuntó Peter – Aunque no sé hasta que punto es aconsejable un baño a 10ºC -.

- Ja, ja, me parto – gruñó la pelirroja.

- No hables tanto Pete, que tú acabaste estrellado contra las hiedras detrás de los invernaderos – replicó Sirius.

- Mirad quien llega -.

A la mesa de Slytherin, tras la breve y habitual mirada de desprecio hacia los gryffindors, se sentaron Lucius y sus amigos ataviados ya con las túnicas verdes de quidditch. Lily frunció el ceño al descubrir a Snape hablando entusiastamente con Malfoy.

- Voy a borrarle esa cara de presumido inaguantable – dijo Sirius, sacando disimuladamente su varita.

- No, Sirius, nos meterás en problemas – protestó Peter – Deja que les machaquen en el partido -.

- No se darán cuenta y quiero probar ese hechizo que nos enseñó Flitwick -.

Lily miró aprensiva a la mesa de profesores, no había nadie. Aún así no pudo evitar presentir que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

- Black, a la de tres – le apoyó James.

Entre los dos hicieron levitar un tazón de gachas y lo guiaron hasta que flotó sobre Malfoy... y lo volcaron. Por supuesto los slytherins clavaron sus ojos cargados de odio sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily podía sentir aquellas miradas atravesando su espalda y Remus, sentado a su lado, tenía una expresión de espanto en sus ojos color miel pero aferraba con fuerza su varita.

- ¿Esto es vuestro? -.

El tazón cayó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa, Lily apenas se atrevió a voltearse para encarar a Malfoy.

- Puede – replicó Sirius con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

- Ríete, pequeño excremento de babosa, pero esto no quedará así -.

Cuando los slytherins se marcharon, Lily recordó que debía respirar.

- La próxima vez que se os ocurra jugaros el cuello o algo más contra esas serpientes esperad a que me vaya – bramó la pelirroja.

- No ha sido para tanto – procuró quitarle importancia James.

- He aprendido unas cuantas cosas en Hogwarts, Potter, y una es que si azuzas a una serpiente ésta te morderá; se vengarán, y no será divertido -.

- Agorera -.

- Yo al menos no soy un niño mimado que necesita lucirse para ser feliz -.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos al campo? – sugirió Peter, alarmado por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Será lo mejor – convino Sirius.

Los chicos dejaron a la pelirroja a solas con su desayuno a medio acabar. Poco después apareció Althea.

- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó al ver la expresión ominosa de su amiga.

- ¿Interesante?, digamos que nuestro tontos compañeros de 1º se han enemistado a muerte con Malfoy, le han tirado las gachas por la cabeza -.

- Lástima habérmelo perdido... esto, sí, han hecho mal, pero ¿no me digas que no ha debido ser genial? -.

Lily gruñó y se marchó enfundándose en su capa.

Hacía un frío horroroso. Lily se arrebujó en la capa y ciñó bien su bufanda. Había buscado un buen sitio en las gradas y acabó sentada junto a Laura Carthweel, una cordial ravenclaw de 5º.

- ¿Tu primer partido de quidditch? -.

- Sí – asintió la pelirroja, frotando sus manos enguantadas – Se me va a caer la nariz a trozos del frío -.

- Eso es hasta que empiece el encuentro – sonrió Laura - ¿Y tus compañeros? -.

- Haciendo el idiota -.

El público bramó en cuanto el primer jugador pisó el campo de juego. Lily reconoció a Frank y a la chica albina llamada Hooch.

- El capitán es Lance Mercury, cazador, el rubio con cara de ir a un combate. El moreno es Charles Johnson, cazador, igual que Maggie Boot. Frank es golpeador junto con Andrew Bell. El guardián es Thomas McDonald. Y, su mejor arma, Anne Hooch, la buscadora-halcón -.

También salieron los de Slytherin, abucheados por las otras tres Casas. Lily reconoció a Malfoy, era golpeador; sin duda disfrutaba mucho arrollando a sus adversarios o intentando matarlos con las bludgers.

El profesor de vuelo haría de árbitro; se plantó entre los dos capitanes, liberó las pelotas. El sonido del silbato y la puesta en juego de la quaffle dieron comienzo al partido.

Lily apenas era capaz de distinguir lo que sucedía, sólo veía borrones verdes y rojos pasando ante sus ojos. La narración del comentarista ayudaba un poco, así como las explicaciones de Laura. Comenzó a gritar, contagiada del entusiasmo del público, y aplaudía cada vez que su equipo marcaba en los aros.

- ¡Animal!, ¡eso es falta! – chilló Laura, asustada cuando Frank tuvo que apelar a toda su agilidad para no ser derribado de su escoba por un slytherin.

De repente, Hooch cayó en picado esquivando jugadores, bludgers y arbitro incluido, el buscador de las serpientes intentó seguirla pero fue golpeado por una bludger bien dirigida por Bell. A escasos metros del suelo, Hooch remontó el vuelo realizando un vertiginoso rizo al tiempo que extendía una mano.

- Se va a matar – dijo Lily, medio tapándose los ojos, dividida entre el impulso de mirar y el de no hacerlo.

- No... ¡sí! –.

El grito de júbilo fue compartido por las tres cuartas partes del estadio. Una pequeña esfera dorada brillaba en la mano de la buscadora de Gryffindor.

Laura había desaparecido de las gradas cuando Lily se giró para hablarle. Un tanto apenada, también ella fue a felicitar a los ganadores. Desde su corta estatura, alcanzaba a ver como Hooch era llevada a hombros hacia el castillo por el resto del equipo y como la muchedumbre les seguía.

En mitad del jolgorio, alguien se detuvo junto a Lily.

- ¿Te han olvidado, Evans? -.

- No, Severus – replicó ella a la irónica expresión del slytherin.

- Ah, entonces ¿qué haces sola? -.

- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta -.

- Malfoy está insoportable, igual que el resto del equipo, mi Casa no es un lugar agradable donde pasar las próximas horas – rezongó con expresión hosca.

Lily sonrió.

- Bueno, con la fiesta que organizarán en mi Casa no va a haber quien duerma... además Potter es insoportable con o sin partido -.

- Igual que Malfoy, pero últimamente ha descubierto que es útil ser mi "amigo" y he obtenido ciertos privilegios – comentó Snape – Ven, esperemos allí escondidos a que se marchen todos -.

Se ocultaron entre las maderas que componían la estructura del estadio.

- Tienes aspecto de haber sufrido un hechizo de congelación – añadió el niño, una vez estuvieron a cubierto.

- Soy algo friolera -.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Potter para enfadarte? – preguntó Severus, mientras enseñaba a Lily como crear un fuego mágico portátil.

- El idiota; es un malcriado, el típico niño rico insoportable que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor -.

Severus sonrió, sinceramente complacido con las palabras de su compañera.

- ¿Quieres vengarte de lo que sea que te haya hecho? -.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -.

Durante unos instantes los ojos del slytherin se iluminaron con una chispa de malignidad.

- Puedo preparar una poción... no pongas esa cara Evans, no voy a envenenarle, sólo es una sencilla venganza como lo que suelen hacer Longbottom y Malfoy para incordiarse -.

- Ah, entonces vale, ¿qué haría la poción? -.

Severus se lo explicó y Lily estalló en carcajadas.

- Tú dame la poción y yo me encargaré de ponerla en su desayuno – prometió la pelirroja.

- Creo que mañana será un día interesante -.

Lily terminaba de trenzar su pelo cuando una furibunda Althea se plantó ante ella, sus ojos amatista echando chispas.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ¿Cómo que "qu"?, ¿dónde te metiste ayer? – interrogó la niña morena desesperada.

- Tenía asuntos que atender – sonrió Lily y cogió su mochila – Te veo en el comedor -.

- ¡Lily! -.

Pasó por la Sala Común a toda velocidad, apenas diciendo un sonriente "hola" a Remus y Sirius.

- ¿Y a esa qué le ha dado ahora? – preguntó Black.

- Ni idea -.

En el pasillo indicado encontró a Snape. Él le entregó una pequeña redoma llena de un líquido amarillento.

- En el zumo de calabaza no se notará, ¿sabe a algo? – dijo Lily.

- No, ya me he encargado de eso – sonrió Severus, perversamente.

Radiante, Lily entró en el comedor. Thea y la pandilla de Potter ya estaban desayunando y le saludaron a excepción del niño con gafas.

- El correo – señaló Peter.

Varios centenares de lechuzas de los más diversos colores y tamaños irrumpieron en el Gran Comedor. Aprovechando que todos miraban hacia arriba, Lily vertió la poción en la copa de James, justo antes que una lechuza plateada se posara frente a ella.

- Hola Silver – saludó la niña y le dio algunos trozos de su comida a cambio de las cartas - ¡Qué bien!, tengo correo de mis padres y de Alfred -.

Sus compañeros también tenían cartas de sus familias, incluso Remus que había llegado ayer y, para deleite de todos, sacó dulces de un paquete que portaban cuatro lechuzas.

- ¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños? – inquirió Sirius, aceptando un trozo de chocolate.

- No – sonrió Remus – Es mi padre, cree que debe animarme -.

- ¿Por lo de tu madre?, tienes mucha suerte con tu familia, se nota que te quieren mucho – dijo Thea.

- ¡¡¡James!!! – chilló Peter.

Muchos alumnos de otras Casas se volvieron para ver que sucedía en la mesa Gryffindor... y estallaron en unas carcajadas incontenibles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James, molesto.

- Tu... cabeza – dijo Sirius, medio sofocado por la risa.

A Lily ya le dolía la tripa de tanto reír y Thea se limpiaba las lagrimas producidas por el ataque de hilaridad. Una ravenclaw le prestó un espejo al compungido James y éste no pudo evitar rebuznar.

- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a mi cabeza!? -.

- Yo creo que está muy bien, ahora refleja perfectamente lo que eres... un asno – gorjeó Lily.

- ¡Esto es obra tuya, Evans! -.

La niña rió con más fuerza, no podía evitarlo, ¿quién permanecería impasible ante un burrito con gafas y el ceño fruncido?.

- Vamos James, no digas tonterías, pero si a Lily se le da tan mal pociones como volar con escoba -.

- Gracias Black -.

- De nada Evans -.

- Yo apostaría por aquellos -. Remus señaló a los ufanos slytherins con un gesto de su cabeza castaña. – Es su venganza por lo de las gachas -.

- Señor Potter -.

Todos miraron alarmados a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Puede explicarme su cambio de aspecto? -.

- No profesora, alguien habrá echado algo en mi desayuno – respondió James.

- Vaya a la enfermería -.

- Sí, profesora McGonagall -.

- Los demás a sus clases o llegarán tarde -. La orden iba dirigida a todos los alumnos del comedor.

Los gryffindors de 1º fueron a los invernaderos comentando el suceso. Althea apartó un poco a Lily de los demás.

- Has sido tú, puedo verlo por ese brillo en tus ojos, siempre están así cuando algo te sale bien -.

La pelirroja sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Thea, victoriosa.

- ¿Qué sabías? -.

- Largo Black, conversación de chicas – gruñó Thea.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se reunió con Pettigrew y Lupin.

- Dime Lily, ¿quién te hizo la poción? -.

- Juras no decírselo a nadie -.

- Lo juro, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí -.

- Severus -.

Hasta el profesor Mazzard miró extrañado a Thea tras grito que dio.


	5. Noticias por Navidad

Noticias por Navidad 

Las clases prosiguieron su curso con algún incidente que otro de por medio, por otro lado, algo completamente normal en un colegio lleno de magos y brujas entre 11 y 18 años, y es que las hormonas son las hormonas. La nieve cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts y el lago se habría helado de no ser por las actividades del calamar gigante. 

Aprovechando la clase de Hª de la Magia, Lily empezó a escribir las cartas para sus padres y Alfred. Al estar en el colegio no podría ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad, así que ella misma los había hecho. Para sus padres había preparado un álbum de fotos mágicas, estarían encantados. Alfred era más difícil por ser mago, por suerte Hagrid era muy simpático con todos los niños y le había conseguido, a saber cómo, una hermosa pluma de colores azules y añiles.

- ¿Vas a apuntarte? -.

- ¿A qué? -. Lily miró interrogante a Althea, mientras ambas iban de camino a Transformaciones.

- A veces creo que no vives en nuestra misma dimensión – suspiró la chica griega – Quería saber si te vas a quedar en Hogwarts por Navidad o qué harás -.

- Aún no me he decidido; por un lado tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi familia, pero también siento curiosidad por pasar una Navidad como bruja -.

- Yo me voy con mis padres a Grecia, este año toca pasar las vacaciones con la familia de mi madre, mi tío Héctor tiene siete hijos y siempre me lo paso en grande con ellos -.

- Intenta enviarme algo de tu patria griega – sonrió Lily.

Buscaron asiento en el aula y se pusieron a hablar con Susan de Hufflepuff, habían hecho muy buenas migas con ella.

- Parece que hay una competición para ver quien tiene las vacaciones más espectaculares – les contó la risueña rubia – Yo me voy a casa con mi familia y me doy por satisfecha -.

- Igual que yo – asintió Lily.

De repente, Sirius se sentó junto a Susan y preguntó.

- ¿Y vosotras qué haréis por Navidad? -.

- Yo voy a Delfos, ella con su familia y Lily no se decide todavía entre Hogwarts o su casa – respondió Thea - ¿Y tú, Black? -.

- Mi padre tiene un congreso de Astronomía en los Alpes, así que aprovecharemos para estar por allí esquiando y por algún balneario -. No parecía muy feliz con la perspectiva.

- ¿Y los demás? -.

- Pete anda contando que se va a Canadá a no sé qué, seguro que sólo lo dice por llamar la atención, y Remsie me ha dicho que pasa la Navidad en familia, supongo que por lo de su madre – se encogió de hombros – James no ha querido decírmelo, anda bastante malhumorado -.

La entrada de McGonagall le impidió a Lily interrogar más a fondo a Sirius.

- Estoy congelada, en serio, a la próxima que tenga oportunidad le pido a Dumbledore que ordene poner estufas en las mazmorras -.

Althea sólo rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

- No te burles, ¿por qué tenemos que dar pociones allí abajo?, ¿acaso no hay más aulas? -.

- Hay pociones bastante peligrosas, Lily, y allí abajo es más fácil contener reacciones fuera de control -.

Ambas sonrieron a Remus tras su explicación y él se sonrojó.

- Eres adorable, Lupin – aseveró Thea – No como los idiotas de tus compañeros -.

- Gracias por los elogios Willow -.

Black y Pettigrew se pusieron a su altura.

- ¿Os venís a jugar un rato con la nieve antes de cenar? – les propuso Peter.

- Salimos de la nevera de pociones y ya os estáis largando a sufrir más frío, estáis chalados – dijo Lily – Además, ¿dónde os habéis dejado a vuestro querido líder? -.

- ¿James?, ni idea, últimamente es más enigmático que una esfinge – respondió Sirius – Bueno, ¿os venís?, el ejercicio te hará bien Evans -.

- Venga Lily, vamos con ellos, tanto estudiar ya me produce claustrofobia -.

- Vale – cedió la pelirroja.

Bajaron las escaleras del recibidor principal y salieron al nevado terreno frente al castillo. Pasaron un rato enzarzados en una alegre guerra de bolas de nieve. En ese momento Peter pareció recordar algo.

- Oye -.

- ¿Qué pasa Peter? – inquirió Lily, ayudando a Remus con la cabeza de un muñeco de nieve.

- ¿Qué es una nevera? -.

Mojados, helados y agotados fueron a la torre para darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de cenar. Entraron por el retrato riendo, Sirius le había quitado a Thea su bufanda y ésta trataba infructuosamente de recuperarla.

- Vamos Willow, salta, salta -. El chico la provocaba hablándole como si fuera un perrito.

- ¡¡¡Black!!! -.

Remus y Peter estaban doblados por la risa. Lily reparó entonces en un pie que asomaba por detrás de uno de los sillones, alguien estaba tumbado y no quería que le vieran.

Thea recuperó su bufanda y subió furibunda al dormitorio, los tres niños hicieron otro tanto dejando a Lily sola en la Sala Común.

- ¿Potter? -.

El niño estaba echado de lado en el sillón, las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en las gafas ocultando sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Evans? -.

A pesar de todas las desavenencias que habían tenido, Lily era demasiado buena persona como para no dejarse afectar por la tristeza de un compañero.

- Nada en especial, quizás saber por qué cierto chico no ha bajado a jugar con sus mejores amigos -.

- No te importa -.

- Sí me importa, sino no hubiera preguntado -.

- Pues no te metas donde no te llaman -.

- Como quieras, cabeza asno – bramó Lily, exasperada.

Dio la espalda al sillón y subió a cambiarse para la cena. Cuando Thea y ella pasaron de camino al comedor, James había desaparecido.

Quedaban un par de días de clases y los alumnos veían como sus profesores les hacían su particular regalo navideño, un montón de deberes.

- Un monográfico sobre los sistemas de ocultamiento y contención mágicos de las reservas destinadas a animales mágicos peligrosos, creo que a este paso sí que me quedo en el colegio – suspiró Lily – No puedo hacer este trabajo en casa, mucho menos siendo para Frost -.

- No seas catastrofista; vamos a ver las listas de los que se quedan, a lo mejor eso te ayuda a decidir – replicó Thea.

Junto a las escaleras de la entrada, en la pared, había cuatro pergaminos, uno por cada Casa con subdivisiones para los cursos.

Thea le dio un codazo y llamó su atención sobre la lista de Slytherin, Snape se quedaba en el colegio. Lily le devolvió el codazo a su amiga, malhumorada. Siguieron curioseando entre los nombres hasta llegar a Gryffindor. Lily dio un respingo.

- Acabo de saber por qué Potter está tan desagradable, le han dejado solo por Navidad -.

En efecto, en la Casa de los Leones sólo se quedaban algunos de los mayores, para preparar los TIMOs, y James.

- Deberíamos decírselo a esos tres que se hacen llamar sus amigos – comentó Thea.

Después que Lily añadió su nombre a la lista, las dos niñas se encaminaron al Gran Comedor; el cielo presentaba unas nubes plomizas anunciando más nieve.

- Chicos -.

Remus, Sirius y Peter levantaron sus cabezas de la comida que estaban devorando.

- Ya sabemos porque Potter se parece últimamente a Nick Casi-decapitado – dijo Althea.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – interrogó Remus.

La explicación les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los tres niños.

- Es idiota, ¿por qué no nos dijo nada? – saltó Sirius.

- No lo sé Black, pero podríais preguntárselo -.

Dejaron a sus compañeras comiendo y ellos tres salieron disparados a la Sala Común. Al pasar por el retrato casi se llevan por delante a Fletcher.

- ¡Hey!, ¿dónde está el dragón? -.

- Mundungus, ¿has visto a Potter? – le preguntó Peter.

- Ha subido a los dormitorios, no tenía buena cara -.

- Gracias -.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto de 1º Año. Las cortinas de la cama de James estaban cerradas.

- ¿James? – inquirió Remus.

- Vamos James, sabemos que estás ahí – dijo Sirius.

- Evans y Willow nos han contado que te quedas en el colegio – apostilló Peter.

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué has sido tan estúpido de no decirnos nada? – siguió el muchacho moreno - ¡Al carajo con los Alpes!, yo me quedo en Hogwarts -.

- Yo también – asintió Peter.

- Yo no puedo – se disculpó Remus – Pero me gustaría, seguro que os lo pasáis en grande -.

Más silencio.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! -.

- ¿Qué? -.

Los tres niños se giraron sobresaltados, James acababa de entrar en el cuarto y les miraba desconcertado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?, ni que hubieseis visto un basilisco -.

- Llevamos un buen rato hablando con tu cortina – explicó Lupin, apenas conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Con mi cortina? -. James enarcó las cejas y sus gafas se resbalaron ligeramente hacia abajo.

- Olvídalo – intervino Sirius – Veníamos a decirte que nos quedamos contigo en Hogwarts; Peter y yo, Remus no puede -.

- Nos tendrías que haber avisado que te quedabas aquí solo – le secundó el regordete chiquillo.

- Sí, seguro -. James puso voz ñoña – "Chicos, quedaos porque no me apetece estar solo por Navidad"... vamos, no seáis tontos, vosotros teníais vuestros planes y no iba a ser yo quien los arruinara -.

- ¿Arruinarlos?, pero si llevo dos semanas intentando buscar una buena excusa para librarme de las vacaciones con mis padres – replicó Sirius – No tenéis ni idea de lo insufrible que es a veces mi madre, y mi padre estará desaparecido en el congreso por lo que me tocaría soportarla a mí durante catorce días -.

James les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias, me alegra saber que cuento con tan grandes amigos -.

- Al final se nos pondrá sentimental, ¿no, Jamie? -. Sirius le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le estrujó despiadadamente, al tiempo que le desordenaba aún más el pelo.

- ¡Black suelta!... ¡y no me llames "Jamie"! -.

Potter se liberó de la tenaza y cogió una de las almohadas para vengarse. Sin embargo, fue Peter quien recibió el almohadazo cuando Sirius se apartó. Pettigrew respondió a la agresión, pero le dio a Sirius. Remus estalló en carcajadas y recibió el impacto de tres almohadas. Al final los cuatro acabaron enzarzados en una pelea de almohadazos, llenos de plumas y riendo hasta la extenuación.

En cuanto terminaron las clases el colegio quedó prácticamente vacío. Lily miraba el techo del Gran Comedor, fuera nevaba, gruesos copos blancos como las esponjitas de malvavisco que flotaban en su chocolate. Bebió de su taza, dejando que el chocolate le calentase el cuerpo.

- Buenos días, Evans -.

- Ah, hola Potter -.

Aún se notaba una ligera tensión entre ellos.

- Bien, chocolate -. El niño se sirvió un buen tazón y bizcocho. – Lástima que no esté Remus -.

- ¿Y Sirius y Peter? -.

- Los he dejado peleándose por ver quien entraba antes al baño – sonrió divertido.

Sólo siete lechuzas entraron volando con el correo. Lily y James premiaron a sus aves con dulces y luego pasaron a atender su correspondencia; él había recibido el número mensual de una revista sobre quidditch, ella carta de sus padres.

Poco después llegaban los amigos de James. El redondo rostro de Peter conservaba rastros de risas, sin embargo Sirius se frotaba la cabeza con aire malhumorado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Potter.

- ¿¡Que qué ha pasado!?, yo te diré lo que ha pasado, que voy a matar a la lechuza de mis padres –. Black se sirvió bruscamente el chocolate y un bollo – Ha entrado en la habitación y ha dejado caer el correo sobre mi cabeza, seguro que mi madre le ordenó que lo hiciera -.

- Pues no le veo la gravedad – opinó Lily.

- ¿Y si te dijera que me han mandado un libro que necesitaba?, la Guía de Parques Mágicos Mundiales -.

- ¿Ese libro que abulta como cuatro ladrillos? – inquirió James.

Sirius asintió con un gruñido.

- Pensé que le había matado del golpe – sonrió Peter – Luego se puso a chillar y a perseguir a la lechuza por el cuarto, moviendo los brazos así, y casi se mata de verdad por las escaleras al ir tras ella -.

- Lastima no haberlo visto -.

- Gracias por tu compasión, Jamie -.

- No me llames así -. James le tiró a su amigo un trozo de bizcocho.

Lily vio el destelló en los ojos azules de Sirius y le sujetó la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra, no me apetece perder puntos por Navidad -.

- Aguafiestas – gruñó él y se comió el cruasán mojado en chocolate que había estado a punto de arrojar.

- Hola niños -.

Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos al director, ni siquiera le habían visto acercarse.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore -.

- He estado preguntando por ahí y, como somos tan pocos en el colegio, me parece que estaría bien compartir los almuerzos en la misma mesa – sonrió tras su larga barba blanca – Sobre todo la cena de Navidad -.

- ¿Alumnos y profesores? -.

- Sí, ¿le resulta un inconveniente, señor Black? -.

- No... pero será raro -.

- Eso lo hará más divertido... por cierto, permitidme que os dé un consejo, arrojarse nieve resulta más entretenido que emprenderla a "bollazos" -. Se quedó pensativo unos instantes – Aunque prefiero los bollos a las piedras, una vez me invitaron a un pueblo de Escocia donde el deporte tradicional era liarse a pedradas, la jaqueca me duró varios días -.

- Gracias por el consejo, profesor – replicó Lily, mientras sus compañeros evitaban reírse.

Dumbledore fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Está medio loco pero me encanta tenerle como director – opinó James.

- No sé si lo está tanto, os recuerdo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que Sirius iba a hacer con el cruasán – señaló Lily.

- Yo voto por hacer lo que nos ha sugerido, salir a jugar un rato – dijo Peter.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Evans? -.

- No, gracias -.

Los niños se marcharon y Lily cogió algunos dulces más para comerlos después. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta una de las muchas aulas vacías, encendió un pequeño fuego mágico para no congelarse y aguardó sentada en una de las mesas. La puerta se abrió y la niña sonrió al recién llegado.

- Hola Severus, ¿lo has traído? -.

- No soy idiota, Evans -. El slytherin depositó al lado de Lily un tablero de ajedrez y la caja con las piezas. - ¿Sabes jugar? -.

- Es como el ajedrez muggle, no se me da mal del todo -.

Snape la escrutó dos segundos y dijo.

- Coge las blancas -.

La noche de Navidad fue inolvidable para Lily. Profesores y alumnos, casi treinta personas, disfrutaron de una magnífica cena, no faltaba de nada y había algunos platos que eran desconocidos para los muggles. También hubo grandes sorpresas. A Snape le tocó una peluca que cambiaba de color según su estado de ánimo, Dumbledore tuvo que obligarle a ponérsela, y Peter casi se ahoga con la moneda que venía en uno de los postres. Hagrid y el profesor Mazzard habían hecho entre los dos unos sombreros de juncos trenzados, con la particularidad de incluir unas flores bastante escandalosas que no cesaban de cantar villancicos.

Ya de madrugada, cuando se levantaron para ir a dormir, Peeves hizo su aparición estelar y los llenó a todos de nieve. Lily casi estrangula a James cuando le metió un trozo de hielo por el cuello de la túnica.

- Bueno, suficiente ustedes dos, a dormir – intervino McGonagall.

- Ey, mirad -.

Todos alzaron la vista hacia donde apuntaba el chico de Hufflepuff. Una solitaria lechuza descendió y se dejó caer exhausta en las manos de Dumbledore. El director cogió la carta y permitió que Hagrid se ocupase del animalito. Una desacostumbrada expresión de preocupación oscureció su rostro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Albus? – interrogó McGonagall.

- No es nada Minerva, ya conoces a los del Ministerio – esbozó una sonrisa para calmar a los alumnos – Chicos, hora de ir a dormir, ¡hop, hop, hop!, venga -.

Longbottom se encargó de llevarse a los pequeños Gryffindor. Lily escuchaba cuchichear a los mayores detrás de ellos, algo fuera de lo normal sucedía.

- Frank -. Lily tiró de la túnica del prefecto.

- Dime -.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Nada, el Ministerio de Magia suele consultar al profesor Dumbledore sobre determinados asuntos; tú no lo sabes por ser de familia muggle, pero el director recibió la oferta de convertirse en primer ministro -.

- ¿Y dijo que no? -. Los ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- Exacto, rechazó el puesto... _ornitorrinco_ -.

El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y los gryffindors se fueron derechos a los dormitorios.

- No me lo trago -.

Peter y Sirius dirigieron una mirada interrogante a su amigo. James estaba cruzado de piernas sobre la cama, sin las gafas y con el ceño fruncido.

- Algo grave ha sucedido -.

- Es posible – concedió Sirius, poniéndose el pijama – Pero no creo que Dumbledore te lo vaya a contar -.

Peter ya estaba roncando y Sirius siguió su ejemplo, arrebujándose bajo las mantas. James permaneció sentado unos instantes más, con los ojos puestos del otro lado de la ventana. Algo en su interior le decía que las noticias que había recibido Dumbledore no eran las típicas tonterías del Ministerio.

- ¡Los regalos! -.

El grito de Peter despertó de un sobresalto a sus compañeros de habitación.

- Pete, son las siete de la mañana – dijo Sirius, tentado de arrojarle el despertador.

James buscó sus gafas y salió a regañadientes de la cama. Un escalofrío le hizo echar mano de la bata.

- Vamos Sirius, veamos los regalos y luego duermes otro rato -.

Peter les mostró la colección de comics regalo de sus padres.

- Adoro a mi abuelo – dijo Sirius al desenvolver lo que parecía una caja de música. Abrió la tapa y tocó uno de los pequeños cristales del interior.

- ¿Qué es ese griterío?, parece una banshee enloquecida – protestó James.

- Eh, ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso de Led Zeppelín, es mi grupo muggle de música rock favorito -.

- Vale, pero ciérralo – dijo Peter.

- ¿Y a ti Potter?, ¿qué te han traído? -.

James abrió un sobre y casi se le caen las gafas al ver su contenido. Sirius leyó por encima del hombro de su compañero.

- Vale de compra en el Emporio de la Escoba Voladora. Canjeable por una... ¡Nimbus 1001!, ¡acaban de sacarlas y ya te han comprado una! -.

- Eso sí que es un regalo – afirmó Peter.

- Creo que se me va a hacer eterno lo que queda hasta las vacaciones de verano, me muero por probarla -. Con un suspiro de resignación, James guardó el vale en su baúl.

- Mirad, Lily y Thea nos han enviado un regalo – dijo Sirius – Chucherías... hay un poco de todo -.

- James, ¿por qué pones esa cara?, parece que hubieras comido algo en mal estado -.

La verdad es que Peter había descrito bastante bien la expresión de su amigo. Sin mediar palabra, James salió corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y entró en la Sala Común. Fue cuando se escuchó un penetrante grito procedente de las habitaciones femeninas.

- Demasiado tarde -.

- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? – preguntó Peter que, junto con Sirius, había ido en pos de su amigo.

- Creo que James no le ha regalado a Lily algo muy agradable – apuntó Black con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En esos instantes, la niña pelirroja estaba subida a una de las camas y miraba con auténtico pavor al ejército de bichos variados que habían salido del paquete. Algunas de las chicas mayores aparecieron para rescatarla y hacer desaparecer a los intrusos.

- Gracias -.

- No ha sido nada – dijo Wendy – Tienes unos amigos muy bromistas -.

- Esto ha sido idea de James, y me las va a pagar -.

Todos los gryffindor se reunieron en la Sala Común para desayunar juntos y mostrarse los regalos.

- ¿Qué te han regalado, Lily? – le preguntó el prefecto. Longbottom lucía una nueva túnica de quidditch.

- Mis padres un león de peluche y ropa; Thea me envió este brazalete; mi tutor esto -. La niña le mostró la figurita de un pegaso que se movía como si fuera real, incluso volaba de una de sus manos a la otra. - ¿A que es lindo? -.

El chico sonrió y le invitó a sentarse junto a él en una de las mesas para desayunar. A la que pasaba, Lily dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Potter y sus amigos. James se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa.

La explosión sobresaltó a todos los gryffindors, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el espectáculo. James, con la copa aún en la mano, tenía ahora toda la cara naranja y medio carbonizada además de todos los pelos de punta.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido echarte una bengala en la copa? – interrogó Sirius.

- Ni idea – gruñó su amigo.

- Con el hechizo levitador – explicó McDonald, ofreciendo una servilleta al humillado muchacho – Esa niña es realmente hábil con la varita -.

Desde la otra mesa, Lily saludó a James con una pícara y satisfecha sonrisa.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -.

Los presentes miraron alarmados a una de las chicas de 7º, tenía el periódico entre las manos y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. Longbottom leyó por encima del hombro de su compañera y palideció - ¡Pero qué...! -.

- Eh, tíos, leedlo en voz alta, que los demás también queremos enterarnos – protestó McDonald.

- Al parecer se ha producido un asesinato, en Yorkshire, una familia entera de magos... -.

- Pero esto no puede ser cierto, han tenido que inventárselo -.

- ¿El qué, Frank? – inquirió Wendy.

- _Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, en medio de todos los intentos del Ministerio por silenciar los hechos, los seis integrantes de la familia no presentaban ni una sola herida... esto nos lleva a sospechar que se ha hecho uso de una de las maldiciones prohibidas, la conocida como "maldición asesina"_ -.

Los rostros de los demás estudiantes se contrajeron. Wendy se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. 

- ¿Saben quién ha podido hacerlo? – preguntó Sirius. 

- No dicen nada al respecto – respondió la chica de 7º.

- Seguro que esto tiene que ver con la carta que el profesor Dumbledore recibió durante la cena de Navidad – apuntó James.

- Es posible – reconoció Longbottom – Hacía años que no se tenía noticia de algo parecido, como mucho aparece alguien muerto después de un duelo particularmente violento, pero ¿una familia entera? -.

Cada cual se centró en su desayuno, las conversaciones girando en torno a la noticia.

- Frank -.

- ¿Qué quieres Lily? -.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de las "maldiciones prohibidas"? -.

- Ah, claro, al ser de familia muggle no lo sabes – sonrió afable y le explicó las tres maldiciones.

- ¿_Avada Kedavra_?, ¿pronuncias esas palabras y ya? -. Lily se estremeció, le horrorizaba pensar que entre los magos la gente se matase de una manera tan parecida a los muggles, con varitas en lugar de pistolas.

- No debí contártelo, si esta noche tienes pesadillas me sentiré culpable -. El prefecto se pasó una mano por el ensortijado cabello.

- No tendré pesadillas – sonrió Lily – Estamos en Hogwarts y no tengo miedo... sólo me preocupa la próxima jugarreta que esté preparando el idiota de Potter -.

- Menos mal que sois compañeros, no quiero ni pensar si fuerais de Casas rivales -.

Lily removió con aire distraído su taza. A saber qué venganza estaría ideando ya Potter.

Lo que ella no podía prever era que pronto las iras de sus compañeros de curso encontraría otra cabeza sobre la que descargar sus trastadas. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Siento la tardanza, mi vida es una caos desde hace meses y no he podido dedicarme a la escritura tanto como quisiera. ;_;

Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, prometo contestarlos todos en el próximo capi, apenas tengo tiempo de publicar este. Espero que os guste.

Hasta pronto. ^^


	6. La Primera Broma

La primera broma 

En parte Lily agradeció que se terminaran las vacaciones, se sentía sola sin sus compañeras de cuarto. Thea se trajo de Grecia un montón de fotos de su familia, que se pusieron a ver tras las clases cómodamente instaladas en el sillón delante de la chimenea.

- Mira, este es tío Héctor... siempre que visitamos el Partenón hace lo mismo, le encanta llamar la atención -. Thea señalaba a un hombre vestido con túnica y sandalias que a Lily le recordaba a las estatuas de los emperadores romanos. El hombre de la foto saludaba con una gran sonrisa desde las escaleras del Partenón mientras dos policías corrían hacia él.

- Parece simpático -.

- ¿Simpático?, eso es quedarse corto; este año nos llevó a mis primos y a mí a montar en pegasos, ¡fue una pasada! – exclamó una entusiasmada Thea.

De repente, Sirius entró por el retrato, escrutó un instante la Sala y subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a las habitaciones. Las dos niñas intercambiaron una mirada de interrogación.

- ¡James!, ¡Peter!, ¡eh! -.

Sirius abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto y por poco se carga a Peter.

- Lo siento Pete – se disculpó el chico.

- Nada... -. Un gran chichón empezaba a formarse en la frente de Pettigrew.

- ¿Qué sucede? -. James dejó sobre la cama el pergamino y la pluma y se levantó - ¿No tenías que fregar el pasillo por lo de esta mañana? -.

- Acababa de terminar cuando la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Mazzard han pasado por allí, chicos, ¡Remus está en la enfermería! -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Sí, le oí decir no sé qué al profesor sobre unas hierbas que podrían ayudarle -. Se pasó la mano por el pelo azabache en un gesto de puro nerviosismo - ¿No deberíamos ir a ver qué le ocurre? -.

- Empiezo a sospechar que no es su madre la que está enferma – apuntó James, frunciendo el ceño – Vosotros mismos habéis visto el estado tan lamentable en el que vuelve después de sus desapariciones mensuales, se va quedando dormido por los rincones y hasta el Barón Sanguinario tiene mejor aspecto que él -.

- Ahora que lo dices... – asintió Sirius – Aunque, si está enfermo, no entiendo por qué no quiere decírnoslo -.

- Sus razones tendrá, ahora será mejor que vayamos a visitarle -.

Los niños salieron de la torre con dos pares de ojos clavados en ellos. Lily y Thea se encogieron de hombros, esos tres debían estar tramando una de las suyas.

Nada más entrar en la enfermería les salió al paso la enfermera.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó al no ver nada en ellos que requiriera atención médica.

- Ver a Remus Lupin -.

- El señor Lupin necesita descanso – replicó la señora Pomfrey – No a tres alborotadores -.

- Prometemos estar sólo cinco minutos y no molestaremos – suplicó Sirius – Por favor -.

Ante aquella expresión de cachorrito abandonado la enfermera se ablandó.

- De acuerdo, pasad, pero sólo un ratito -.

Ellos sonrieron y buscaron entre las camas a su amigo. Le encontraron al fondo de la habitación, recostado entre un montón de almohadones, pálido y demacrado, pero dando buena cuenta de un cesto de dulces.

- Hola Remsie -.

El chico se quedó a medio llevarse a la boca una rana de chocolate. Su rostro había palidecido más, si eso era posible. Una gran aprensión brillaba en sus ojos, rayando con el pánico.

- Ah, ho...hola – balbució - ¿Qué...? ¿cómo....? -.

- Sirius escuchó una conversación que no debía y nos enteramos que estabas aquí – dijo Peter, sentándose en la cama de al lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó James.

- Ah, pues, mejor... no fue nada... -. Se hundió un poco entre los cojines y ocultó sus manos bajo la sábana – Ya estoy bien -.

- Sí, y yo soy un slytherin – gruñó Sirius, sentándose en la cama – Si no nos quieres contar qué te pasa vale, perfecto, pero no mientas... lo haces fatal -.

- Somos tus amigos Remus – afirmó Peter - ¿No confías en nosotros? -.

- Dejad de atosigarle – intervino James – Cuando quiera nos lo contará, y si no lo hace nunca, pues bien, está en su derecho -.

Remus paseó su mirada color miel por sus tres compañeros y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Gracias por preocuparos por mí, en serio que sois los mejores amigos que he tenido nunca, pero no puedo hablar de mi... enfermedad. Sí, lo de mi madre es mentira. Yo... os oculté mi problema porque no quería ser distinto, que me tratarais de manera especial por estar enfermo -.

- ¿Distinto?, bah, en cuanto te dejen salir de aquí te tiraré al lago por mentirnos, amiguito – replicó Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa que desmentía su amenaza.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos, la señora Pomfrey empieza a asomarse demasiado – señaló Peter.

Potter y Pettigrew estrecharon la mano de Remus a modo de despedida. Sirius optó por un enérgico abrazo y otro par de amenazas para que se recuperase rápido, porque le necesitaban para su siguiente travesura.

Apenas se habían alejado unos metros de la enfermería cuando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, casi se dan de bruces con cierto grupo de Slytherin.

- Vaya, los tres pequeños engendros de gryffindor – se burló Malfoy - ¿Dónde os habéis dejado al cuarto?, ese guiñapo cobarde incapaz de sostenerse en pie -.

- No se te ocurra volver a decir eso de Remus – bramó Sirius.

- Yo digo lo que me apetece, asqueroso traidor de sangre -.

Potter enarcó una ceja. ¿Traidor de sangre?... creía haber oído antes ese término pero no conseguía recordarlo. Además no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar, jamás había visto a Sirius tan fuera de sí como en ese momento.

- Prefiero ser eso a un futuro asesino descerebrado como tú -.

- Oh, el pequeño traidor se ha enfadado – dijo en son de burla Malfoy - ¿Qué vas a hacer? -.

Sirius sabía que tres contra seis no era una proporción aconsejable, pero él no se destacaba precisamente por la sensatez. Sacó su varita.

- Te reto a un duelo -.

James se llevó una mano a la cara, como diciendo "estamos muertos". Peter parecía a punto de echar a correr o desmayarse, y la disyuntiva lo mantuvo paralizado en su sitio.

Las carcajadas de los slytherins rebotaron por el corredor. Malfoy empuñó su varita.

- Vamos, pequeño, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz -.

En ese momento parecieron suceder un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo. Sirius lanzó su hechizo, Malfoy ni siquiera intentó pararlo, una voz grave se alzó por encima de todos. James supo que habían cometido un terrible error nada más ver al profesor Frost.

- ¡Por los demonios del averno!, ¿qué se supone que hacen? – gritó el profesor.

Slytherins y gryffindors se acusaron mutuamente de comenzar el incidente. Otro grito de Frost les silencio a todos; enojado era una visión temible. James bajó la cabeza, aguardando a que remitiera la tormenta, cuando reparó en que alguien acompañaba al jefe de Slytherin: Snape. Aquella sonrisa de satisfacción sólo podía significar una cosa, Snape se había chivado a Frost a sabiendas que él no tomaría represalias contra los alumnos de su Casa y sí contra los gryffindors. La luz se hizo en la mente de James; ¡era una trampa!, ¡habían caído en una encerrona de los slytherins!.

- Ustedes vayan al campo a entrenar, hablaremos más tarde. Y ustedes vayan a su Casa, sesenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – ordenó Frost, tras quitarle a Malfoy la maldición, zanjando el problema.

Peter y James arrastraron a Sirius. Los ojos de Black amenazaban con cometer una locura, y James no podía reprochárselo. Snape y Malfoy pagarían con creces aquella victoria.

- Demasiada calma -.

Thea levanto sus ojos amatista del libro de pociones. Lily mordisqueaba distraídamente el extremo de una de sus trenzas, pensativa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Bueno, nuestros compañeros andan muy raros – dijo Lily – Desde la actuación de Black con las bombas fétidas en el segundo piso, no ha pasado nada, mucho tiempo sin gastar una broma -.

- Quizás se han aburrido -.

- O quizás están planeando algo realmente gordo -.

Thea enarcó una ceja.

- Puede que tenga que ver con esos rumores en torno a los sesenta puntos que perdimos la semana pasada, dicen que unos slytherins les tendieron una encerrona a Potter y compañía -.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entraron Lupin y Morley cargados con libros.

- ¡Qué suerte!, y pensar que tengo que esperar a sexto – dijo el niño.

- Vamos, no desesperes, Frost siempre mete mucha teoría al principio, ya veréis cuando os toquen las clases practicas -.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se interesó Thea.

- Frost les ha hecho enfrentarse a un troll ¡de uno en uno! – exclamó Remus – Y nosotros todavía estamos con los chizpurfles, no hay derecho -.

- Creo que ahora entiendo porque vas con Potter, Black y Pettigrew – sonrió Lily – Al final resulta que estás tan loco como ellos -.

El niño enrojeció.

- Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a James? – preguntó Lupin – Sirius y Peter lo estaban buscando para reunirnos los cuatro, pero no le encuentran -.

- Puede que esté en el sauce boxeador, ha cogido la mala costumbre de entrenarse allí – dijo Lily.

- ¿¡Qué!? – graznó Remus.

- Pues eso, que como no le aceptaron en las pruebas del quidditch ha decidido mejorar sus reflejos esquivando las ramas de ese árbol psicópata -.

Remus dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto mascullando a saber qué cosas.

- Lisa -.

- ¿Sí, Thea? -.

- ¿Todos los chicos son así de raros? -.

Morley estalló en carcajadas.

- Todos, incluso cuando crecen; ellos no nos entienden y nosotras a ellos tampoco, pero supongo que eso es lo divertido -.

Lily y Thea siguieron enfrascadas en sus deberes.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido descubrir el error en esa fórmula?, yo no consigo ver qué sobra o falta -.

- Quítale el marasmius oreades y échale ralladura de corteza de sauce – indicó la pelirroja.

- Snape ¿no? – susurró Thea.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

- Porque tú antes llamabas al marasmius, "ese champiñón rojo abollado" -. Thea ladeó disgustada su morena cabeza - Un día vas a tener un problema serio por ser su amiga -.

- De momento me va estupendamente -.

La tropa Potter entró en ese momento. James se iba quitando las telarañas de su revuelto pelo y sacudiendo de polvo la túnica. Sirius lucía una sonrisa de auténtica perversidad y palmeaba a conciencia la espalda de James. Peter se limitaba a mirarlos como si fuesen sus dioses particulares.

- ¿Y ahora qué habéis hecho? – les preguntó Thea.

- Empezar a poner en marcha nuestro último plan, y de paso averiguar un par de cosas extra – respondió James, enigmático – Sirius, el recuento -.

El chico sacó un fajo de pergaminos de su túnica y contó rápidamente.

- 15PS, 32A, 23PF, 43T... -. Black frunció el ceño – Muy pocos, tiene que haber más; deberíamos probar a hablar con los cuadros -.

- Y con las armaduras – asintió Peter.

- Si lo que pretendéis es aumentar nuestra curiosidad lo habéis conseguido, ¿no vais a contarnos qué hacéis? – insistió Thea.

- No podemos, es secreto profesional – se disculpó James - ¿Y Remus? -.

- Arriba – dijo Lily.

Los tres niños desaparecieron camino de su habitación.

- Si yo fuera un slytherin estaría seriamente preocupado – sonrió Thea – Tenías razón, están preparando algo gordo -.

Remus estaba leyendo un grueso libro cuando sus amigos llegaron.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? – le preguntó James.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – sonrió Lupin – Aunque será más sencillo saquear el armario de la clase de pociones; me encontré con Morley en la biblioteca y me estuvo hablando de sus clases, resulta que los de sexto están trabajando justo con la poción que nosotros necesitamos. ¿Y vosotros? -.

- Hemos encontrado un camino más o menos seguro para llegar a la Casa de Slytherin, mientras no nos tropecemos con Peeves o Pringle no habrá problema – dijo Sirius – Sólo nos falta la pieza clave de nuestro plan -.

- Sí, y para ello debemos hablar con Hagrid -. James miró a su rubicundo compañero – Remus, ¿te importaría interrogarle tú?, me temo que Black y yo resultamos demasiado sospechosos y a Pete no se le da bien eso de improvisar -.

- Lo haré, pero vosotros os encargáis de coger el veritaserum -.

- Esa carita dulce me temo que encierra una retorcida mente – opinó Sirius con evidente sorna – Eres el que menos se está arriesgando y, al final, sospecho que acabaremos agradeciendo tu "gran" labor, pequeño Remsie -.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Algún inteligente tenía que haber en el grupo -.

Sus tres amigos se arrojaron sobre él para maltratarle un poco.

- Si...us... saca... tu... argh -.

- ¿Qué dices, Remus? – inquirió James, risueño.

- Quitad... de... -.

- Se ahoga – dedujo Peter.

Potter y Pettigrew se levantaron y Remus se quitó de un empellón al sonriente Sirius que, hacía un momento, estaba sentado sobre su estómago.

- Los trolls son más civilizados que vosotros – renegó Lupin.

- Eso dijo la profe de Astronomía -.

El delgaducho niño se colocó un poco la túnica y sus trigueños cabellos, antes de marcharse a cumplir su nueva misión con aire digno.

Aquella noche tenían pastel de carne para cenar. Thea removió su plato con desgana, aquellas comidas tan grasientas le sentaban como una patada a su estómago.

- Intenta comer algo – la instó Lily.

- No puedo, es superior a mí -. Cogió una manzana y se puso a pelarla – Fruta y pan, con eso me conformo -.

- Ten cuidado Willow, o acabarás convertida en un espectro por no comer – rió Sirius, dando cuenta de su tercer plato de pastel de carne.

Thea le miró asqueada.

- Y yo no sé dónde te metes todo eso -.

- Estamos creciendo, debemos alimentarnos – dijo Peter.

- Sí, aunque de momento tú sólo creces a lo ancho Pete -.

Sirius esquivó el trozo de pan y tuvo serias dificultades para aguantar la risa al oír los insultos de una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Ya vale, hoy no necesitamos castigos señor Black – le reprendió James.

- Eso os pasa por no darle su medicación – dijo Lily.

- ¡Ay!, ¡demonios, Sirius! – protestó Deyanira – Intenta que tus patadas vayan a sus blancos -.

El chico se agachó y descubrió que Lily había cruzado sus piernas sobre el banco, fuera del alcance de sus agresiones. Se levantó con una inquietante chispa ardiendo en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

- Como intentes algo te mando con los hufflepuffs – le amenazó ella.

- Yo que tú no lo haría – le recomendó Remus a Sirius, al ver como éste cogía la copa llena de zumo.

- _Propello remotus_ -.

Algo salió volando y aterrizó con gran estrépito sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Mala bestia! – gritó Sirius, lleno de restos de comida y bebida.

- Jo con el hechizo repulsor – rió Thea.

James vio alarmado como McGonagall se levantaba con una expresión de auténtico enojo, sin embargo Dumbledore la sujetó y pareció pedirle que se sentara.

- Señor Black y señorita Evans, me gustaría que dejaran las clases de vuelo para otro momento, es una pena arruinar la cena de semejante manera – les reprendió el director, divertido, y con un movimiento de su varita arregló el estropicio de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Los chicos se largaron del Gran Comedor sin terminar de cenar, sabían que Sirius acabaría liando alguna.

- Casi lo estropeas todo -.

- Eh, James, ahora no vayas a echarme la bronca en plan McGonagall – renegó Black.

- He dicho "casi" – sonrió Potter – Nos has dado una excusa perfecta para largarnos del comedor sin levantar sospechas -.

- Si es que soy un genio -.

- Sí, el mal genio personificado -. Peter esquivó por poco la colleja.

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si pasamos a la fase uno del plan? – sugirió Remus – Antes que todos terminen de cenar y esas cosas -.

- Bien, fase uno, "capturar a la serpiente" -.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron a las mazmorras y se escondieron en un recodo por el que solían pasar los slytherins camino de su Sala. Tuvieron suerte, un chico de 1º pasó al cabo de unos minutos. Remus lo dejó inconsciente con un rápido _desmaius, _y luego lo arrastraron hasta una de las aulas vacías.

Sirius sacó de su túnica una redoma de cristal y le hizo beber el contenido al slytherin con la ayuda de Peter. Remus se encargó de despertarle con otro hechizo; el chico les miró con un aire confuso, como si estuviera muy feliz flotando en otra dimensión.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Potter.

- Charles -.

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto Charles? -.

- Aún me hago pis en la cama -.

Los cuatro gryffindors reprimieron las carcajadas a duras penas.

- ¿Cuál... cuál es la contraseña de Slytherin? -. James se secó las lagrimas de risa.

- "Muerte a Gryffindor" -.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – inquirió Sirius, con una sonrisa torcida.

Volvieron a dejar inconsciente al chico y le devolvieron al pasillo donde le habían asaltado. Cuando despertara sólo recordaría que alguien le atacó y le dejó inconsciente y, por vergüenza, seguro que no se lo contaba a nadie.

Los cuatro jóvenes gryffindors regresaron a su Casa por un par de atajos, evitando encontrarse con el conserje Pringle. Nada más entrar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dos chicas furiosas se plantaron ante ellos.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? -.

- Asaltando slytherins por los pasillos, no te fastidia, ¡y a ti que más te da Evans! – respondió Sirius, mientras sus tres amigos estallaban en desenfrenadas carcajadas.

- Sed un poquito más simpáticos, os hemos salvado el cuello – dijo Thea – Longbottom quería ir a buscaros -.

El prefecto apareció en ese momento por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Frank – Ya pensé que Pringle os había cogido para desgracia de todos -.

- Tampoco es para tanto – protestó Remus – Sólo hemos ido a dar una vuelta, ¿eso es un crimen? -.

- A partir de cierta hora sí, Lupin – el prefecto se pasó una mano por el pelo rizado – Entended que los demás aún están molestos por los sesenta puntos que perdisteis... sí, ya sé que fue por culpa de Malfoy -.

- Y no sólo eso, entre los cuatro hemos conseguido doscientos cuarenta puntos esta semana – añadió James.

- ¿¡Qué!? –.

- ¿No me digas que no has mirado las puntuaciones? -. Black sacudió la cabeza – Que poca confianza tienen en nosotros -.

Frank se disculpó y empezó a dar voces para desalojar la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – insistió Lily, agarrando a James del brazo para evitar que huyera – Por favor, juramos no chivarnos -.

- Ha dado comienzo nuestro plan para vengarnos de Slytherin, pero no quiero contaros nada más, es mejor que lo descubráis más adelante -.

Los cuatro amigos subieron a su cuarto.

- Voy a sufrir de insomnio imaginando qué habrán tramado – suspiró Althea – Estos son capaces de soltarles un boggart a los slytherins en mitad del desayuno -.

Cuatro sombras se deslizaron furtivamente desde las alturas de la torre Norte hasta las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Se alegraron de ver que Peeves estaba haciéndole la vida imposible a Pringle en el primer piso, así ninguno de los dos podría incordiarles.

- James... -.

- Shhh!, ¿qué Pete? -.

- ¿Y si hay alguien despierto? -.

- Para eso están las varitas -.

- Mira que eres sádico Sirius -.

- Gracias Remsie -.

Llegaron a un trozo de pared que no parecía tener nada de particular. Peter apartó la mirada, pensando en los horrores que ocultaría aquella sala. Escuchó a James susurrar la contraseña, el apagado sonido de la piedra al moverse, y vio desvanecerse la escasa luz de su varita sustituida por el resplandor verdoso del interior.

James avanzó el primero. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que no había nadie despierto. Hizo un gesto a los demás y entraron en la sala. Era un lugar escalofriante, de paredes desnudas sin ventanas y gárgolas en las columnas, duros sillones negros, algún cortinaje verde; el emblema de Slytherin brillaba en la penumbra, sobre una chimenea en la que apenas quedaban unos rescoldos. Hacía frío.

- Un sitio encantador – comentó Black en voz baja.

Remus sacó una caja de su bolsillo y buscó un rincón donde ocultar su contenido. Mientras, sus amigos registraron un poco el lugar.

- ¡Sirius! – susurró James.

Black había puesto un pie en los escalones que llevaban a los dormitorios de chicos.

- No pasará nada, confía en mí -.

- Si revuelves mucho sabrán que alguien estuvo aquí -.

- Lo sabrán de todas formas, esos huevos están a punto de eclosionar -. Sirius le dedicó una de sus maliciosas sonrisas – Quiero ver si puedo hacer algo para agriarle la fiesta personalmente a "pelo grasiento" Snape -.

Potter le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara.

- Ya está, nadie los encontrará... ¿y Sirius? – susurró Remus.

Peter y James miraban intranquilos hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios. Lupin se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Se lo ha comido la anaconda de Malfoy, seguro – murmuró Peter.

El sonido de la entrada a la Sala Común les heló la sangre. Remus se enrroscó en una cortina, James se ocultó tras una butaca, Peter se arrojó debajo de una mesa rogando por que las sillas le taparan.

Desde su posición, James vio entrar a Malfoy. El rubio slytherin mostraba un rostro demacrado, en sus ojos había miedo pero también una profunda y oscura satisfacción. Se sostenía el brazo izquierdo contra el pecho. Tras un instante de duda, Lucius se acercó a la chimenea y levantó la manga de su túnica; la escasa luz de los rescoldos reveló una especie de tatuaje de color rojo intenso, una ca­lavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca. Sonrió.

Con un movimiento rápido, Malfoy se incorporó y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia los dormitorios. A James se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando le vio subir las escaleras.

Remus se asomó desde la cortina y Peter hizo otro tanto, ambos tenían sendas expresiones de preocupación. Potter les indicó que permanecieran quietos, por si Malfoy bajaba otra vez.

Después de casi media hora, cuando sus amigos empezaban a pensar en pompas fúnebres, Sirius reapareció con el rostro congestionado de quien aguanta la risa demasiado tiempo.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que este suicida explote – instó Remus, aliviado.

Abandonaron la sala y corrieron hasta entrar en un aula vacía. Allí Sirius estalló en unas carcajadas tan violentas que parecía que iba a descoyuntarse la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntaron casi al tiempo James, Remus y Peter.

- Le he cambiado el look a la mascota de Snape, le he dado un poco de color – respondió sonriente.

- Bueno, volvamos a nuestra Casa, mañana será un gran día -.

Lily se lavó la cara por tercera vez. Se miró en el espejo y, para su consternación, descubrió a su reflejo dormido sobre el lavabo. Golpeó el cristal.

- Despierta, que tengo que hacerme las trenzas – protestó ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué tardas tanto? -. Thea se asomó al baño.

- Compruébalo tú misma -.

La chica morena rió ante la situación.

- Ven, yo me encargo de trenzarte el pelo -.

Althea sentó a Lily en una silla de la Sala Común y empezó su labor como peluquera.

- Es una pena que te recojas siempre el pelo, es muy bonito -.

- Sí, y un engorro – dijo la pelirroja – Lo tengo muy espeso y con la humedad tiende a rizarse; para mí es suficiente pertenecer a Gryffindor, no quiero parecerme a un león de verdad -.

- Ya está -.

Lily palpó su cabeza, Thea le había hecho una complicada trenza de raíz.

- Gracias, ahora vamos a desayunar -. Lily cogió su mochila - ¿Terminaste los deberes de pociones? -.

- Sí, tu pequeña ayuda me sacó del atasco mental, sólo espero que el potingue funcione y haga cambiar de color al sapo -.

Abandonaron la Sala Común para ir a desayunar. Fletcher pasó corriendo junto a ellas con Morley pisándole los talones escaleras abajo.

- No tienen remedio – sonrió Thea – A saber qué le habrá hecho ahora Mundungus -.

- El otro día le puso un hechizo a la mochila de Lisa, parecía que estaba poseída dando saltos por toda la sala, menos mal que Mercury le ayudo con el contra hechizo -.

- Hablando de poseídos -.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius y Peter parecían tener una competición de a ver quién hacía una mayor cerdada con el desayuno. James hacía sugerencias. Remus prefería ignorar a sus amigos y le explicaba a Selinda algo de un libro.

- Buenos días -. Lily cogió algunas magdalenas y llenó su tazón de leche.

- ¡Ni te acerques, Black! – gruñó Thea. El chico se había aproximado a ella con las manos pringadas de mermelada.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó Lily a Selinda.

- Nada, que me lío un poco con la normativa para el control de criaturas mágicas, si no consigo aprenderme la teoría Frost no me dejará que esté en las clases prácticas – señaló a Lupin con un gesto de la cabeza – Remus se ofreció a explicármelo, como a él se le da tan bien DCAO -.

- No es para tanto -.

La pelirroja sonrió. Era increíble comprobar hasta qué punto Remus se sentía incómodo con los elogios.

- Frank – oyeron entonces a Hooch - ¿Y los de Slytherin? -.

Muchos alumnos repararon entonces en el hecho de que no había ni un solo slytherin en el Comedor. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también echaban miradas curiosas hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

- No lo sé Anne – reconoció el prefecto.

- Fijaos en la mesa de profesores – señaló McDonald.

Eran notables las ausencias de Dumbledore, Frost y la señora Pomfrey. El resto de maestros tenían una expresión entre disgustada y preocupada.

- Decías que les faltaba al menos dos días más Remus – dijo entonces James.

- Bueno, estas cosas no son exactas – se disculpó Lupin – Con el frío que hacía seguro que estuvieron encantadas de salir antes -.

- Sí, maldita la gracia si llega a suceder con nosotros delante – dijo Peter.

- Qué más da, el caso es que ha funcionado, chocar esas manos compañeros – rió Sirius.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? -. La pregunta la formularon varias personas en la mesa y en distintos tonos.

- Oficialmente nada – respondió James – Sólo sabemos que cuatro genios se colaron anoche en la Sala Común de Slytherin y escondieron varios centenares de huevos de doxy -.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Para cuando se levantaron para ir a sus clases, todos los alumnos se habían enterado de la proeza de Potter y sus amigos y los aplausos llenaron el Comedor.

La ausencia de los slytherins a clase durante una semana por culpa de las mordeduras de las doxys hizo muy felices a las otras tres Casas, fueron siete magníficos días sin trampas o peleas. El profesor Frost impartió sus clases con una expresión ominosa, sobre todo a los gryffindors. Lupin creía sinceramente que Frost se había enterado de su trastada, pero como no podía demostrar nada la cosa quedó ahí.

El punto final a su broma fue descubrir al cuervo de Snape convertido en una especie de papagayo multicolor, el pobre animal tardó varios días en perder los colores chillones de sus plumas. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Weno, espero que os haya gustado. 

Alba: ¿Plagio? ¿bufanda? ¿tú tb tienes un fic de los Merodeadores? Ahora mismo me paso a verle. Y no, no pretende ser un plagio, simplemente es algo que a mí me han hecho un par de veces en el cole y me sacaba de quicio porque los chicos siempre son demasiado altos XD. Yo tb me siento identificada con esos tochos de libros xa estudiar. ;_;

Blanca Athelas: cierto, Snape es un personaje al que he acabado por apreciar, no se nota ¿verdad? XD

Elloith: gracias por la felicitación navideña ^^, ya me pasaré por el msm cuando pueda ^^

Nariko: ya tienes Sirius para dar y tomar, aunque con eso de que todavía tiene 11 "cándidos" añitos ^^

Hikaru: odio James-Lily, no exactamente, pero hay que reconocer que el chaval debía ser un insoportable creído

Estrella de la Tarde: me has pillao, sí, saqué el apellido de Frost del malo de Blade

Aurenar: un placer verte en el estreno del ERdR, a ver si dejo de ser una curranta y puedo volver a quedar por ahí con la peña. Prometo un capi de Galadriel pronto ^^. Tenna rato!

Mayu: ey bicho, ¿tú tb andas missing? A ver si retornamos a ff.net, volvemos a casa por navidad como en los anuncios del turrón. XD Kisses

Muchas gracias a todos y todas. Feliz y happy Año Nuevo!!!


	7. Adiós Gillan

Adiós, Gillan 

Tras la hazaña de los pequeños gryffindors, las cosas volvieron a su cauce habitual. Los odios entre leones y serpientes seguían bien asentados, como demostraron algunos incidentes sin importancia; Peter convertido en una especie de globo de helio, la túnica de Snape de color fucsia, Longbottom con tentáculos en la cabeza, Malfoy con orejas de elefante, y así varios más.

Aquella mañana tenían clase de Encantamientos. Después de controlar el hechizo levitador básico, lo siguiente que procedió a explicarles Flitwick fue el hechizo para trasladar objetos de sitio.

- Debéis decir con claridad "mobili", añadiendo a continuación aquello que deseáis mover, como ahora estamos trabajando con plumas tenéis que decir _mobilicalamus_ – explicaba alegremente el profesor – No olvidéis el movimiento de muñeca que hemos ensayado. Vamos a ver quien puede llevar su pluma hasta mi mesa -.

Lily agitó su varita, dijo _mobilicalamus _ y guió sin problemas su pluma hasta la mesa del profesor. Flitwick aplaudió entusiasmado.

- Oh, magnífico, fíjense en la señorita Evans, diez puntos para Gryffindor -.

- Siempre igual – sonrió James – Eres un monstruo de los encantamientos, Evans -.

- Algo tenía que dárseme bien para compensar pociones y vuelo; aunque mira quien fue a hablar, el monstruo en transformaciones -.

- ¡Socorro! -.

Kathleen McBride estaba en ese momento flotando a un metro de su pupitre.

- Señor Pettigrew, le dije que pronunciara bien el hechizo – le reprendió Flitwick, haciendo bajar a la asustada gryffindor – Y, señor Black, ¿le importaría dejar de hablar con sus compañeras? -.

Las dos chicas de Ravenclaw enrojecieron y Sirius sonrió divertido.

- No es feliz si no llama la atención – comentó Remus.

- Podríais buscar algún hechizo para convertirle en un anuncio de neón ambulante, a ver si así se le pasa la tontería – sugirió Thea, sus ojos amatistas concentrados en la pluma que volaba ante ella.

- ¿Anuncio de qué? -.

- De neón, es un chisme muggle, unos cristales que brillan con electricidad formando carteles luminosos a la entrada de tiendas y discotecas -.

- ¿Discotecas? -.

- Olvídalo Remus -.

La clase terminó por fin y Flitwick les puso como deberes controlar completamente el hechizo para el próximo día.

- Señorita Evans, espere un momento, quisiera hablar con usted -.

Lily aguardó hasta que todos los alumnos salieron y se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Qué quería, profesor Flitwick? -.

- He notado que posee una habilidad innata para los encantamientos, sería una pena desaprovechar su don avanzando a la misma velocidad que el resto de sus compañeros, de manera que me tomé la libertad de sacar estos libros de la Biblioteca –. Le entregó dos gastados volúmenes – Si tiene algún problema consúlteme. Ah, y cuidado con las maldiciones, ya he visto su habilidad al usar el hechizo repulsor -.

- Muchas gracias -. Lily se sintió orgullosa con aquel elogio.

- Márchese o llegará tarde – sonrió el profesor.

Althea estaba en el pasillo, esperando a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? -.

- Me ha dado esto para que estudie hechizos más difíciles -.

- Pobrecito Potter – rió la chica morena – Si ya eras peligrosa ahora lo serás más -.

- No digas eso, parece que soy una delincuente – protestó Lily.

Thea cogió uno de los libros y lo ojeó.

- Mira, este tienes que aprenderlo ya, "piernas de gelatina"... uis, aquí hay maldiciones muy divertidas -.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius -.

Ante aquel comentario, Thea puso una mueca de asco.

- Y tú con Snape, no sé que es peor -.

- Te importaría dejar de chillarlo, se supone que es un secreto – gruñó Lily.

- Vale, no te enfades. Por cierto, ¿sabes si hay alguna venganza en perspectiva?, por lo del pajarraco ese quiero decir -.

- Ni idea, no suelo hablar con Severus de nuestros respectivos compañeros de Casa; yo le cuento cosas del mundo muggle y él me explica como funciona el mundo mágico -.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del aula de pociones, se toparon con una espesa humareda amarilla. Los gritos resonaban por el corredor.

- Me parece que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, esa especie de niebla no me gusta un pelo – dijo Althea.

- Estoy de acuerdo -.

Poco a poco los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor surgieron de aquella nube tóxica, algo pálidos pero sin lesiones visibles.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -. Lily tenía la sensación que aquella pregunta se la habría hecho unas doscientas veces a sus compañeros en lo que iba de curso.

- No sabemos -. James parpadeó confuso, su voz sonaba como si se hubiese bebido él solo toda una botella de helio. – Que demonios -.

- Vaya, ahora sabemos qué hace ese humo –. La risa de Sirius sonó como la de una hormiga histérica.

- Ha sido Nott, le echó algo al caldero de Peter – explicó Deyanira, su voz más aguda que la de los chicos.

- Sí, pero el profesor ha quitado veinte puntos a cada Casa – añadió Remus con voz aguda también – Ha dicho que por hoy se acababa la clase. Yo creo que el pobre está al borde de sufrir una seria crisis nerviosa -.

Todos volvieron a la torre para hacer el vago hasta que llegase la hora de comer.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara de Snape?, parecía que iba a matar a Nott – dijo Sirius, tirado en el sofá muerto de risa – Me alegra saber que son una panda de idiotas que no nos llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos, ¿verdad, Jamie? -.

- Verdad, "Siriusito" -.

- ¡Eh!, un poco de respeto -.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas "sinusitis" directamente? – sugirió Althea.

- En el fondo me quieres, Willow, reconócelo – replicó Sirius, con su voz aún distorsionada.

- Claro que te quiero... -.

Todos se giraron alarmados. Sirius enarcó las cejas, perplejo.

- Te quiero... ¡en el fondo del estómago de un dragón! -.

- Ya me había asustado – le dijo Lily a Remus.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y dejó pasar a McGonagall.

- No hemos sido nosotros, profesora -. La voz de James aún sufría coletazos por el humo inhalado.

- No he venido por el incidente en pociones –. Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un severo gesto de su rostro – Señor Black, tengo que hablar con usted -.

- ¿Por? -.

- Acabo de recibir un informe que afirma que oculta una iguana en su dormitorio -.

Sirius palideció. La expresión de McGonagall se agrió aún más.

- Así que es cierto -.

- Sí – reconoció el chico.

- ¿Es usted consciente que los alumnos no pueden tener ese tipo de mascotas hasta cuarto curso? -.

- Sí -.

- Entonces entenderá que me vea obligada a pedirle que envíe de vuelta a casa a su iguana -.

- ¡No! -.

La joven maestra le miró enojada.

- Profesora, usted no lo entiende, enviar a Gillan a casa es como firmar su sentencia de muerte -. De Sirius había desaparecido toda la ironía y el buen humor – Mi madre no soporta a Gillan, la dejaría morir de hambre en su terrario -.

- Lo siento, señor Black, pero tendrá que deshacerse de su iguana en una semana a contar desde ahora mismo; de lo contrario, me veré obligada yo misma a requisar su mascota y ocuparme de ella personalmente – fue la decisión de McGonagall – Son las normas -.

La jefa de Gryffindor abandonó la Sala Común. Sirius dio media vuelta y, haciendo caso omiso de sus amigos, subió corriendo a los dormitorios.

- Ha sido Snape – dijo James.

- Por lo de convertir su cuervo en un papagayo – asintió Peter.

Los ocho gryffindors intercambiaron miradas en las que brillaba la compasión por Sirius. Separarse de su mascota le iba a partir el corazón al impulsivo muchacho.

En los cinco días siguientes Sirius apenas dio señales de vida. Asistía a clase, pero luego desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Sus amigos intentaban hablar con él, animarle, mas resultaba imposible.

Si Sirius era un alma en pena, Snape era la viva imagen de la felicidad. En las asignaturas que Slytherin compartía con Gryffindor, Snape se burlaba cruelmente de Black y éste ni siquiera tenía el ánimo suficiente para enfadarse.

- A veces eres demasiado slytherin -.

El reproche de Lily arrancó una media sonrisa a Severus. Estaban en una de las múltiples aulas vacías, charlando y comiendo galletas que la niña había guardado del desayuno.

- Dijimos que nada de asuntos entre Casas -.

- Lo sé, Severus, pero Sirius lo está pasando francamente mal -. Lily se levantó y paseó inquieta – Ya se te podría haber ocurrido otra forma de vengarte -.

- Mira, Evans, esto es algo muy sencillo, Slytherin y Gryffindor están en guerra declarada desde que se fundó este colegio, un odio ancestral al que ahora se suma el de las bromitas de tus "queridos" compañeros -. El niño se cruzó de brazos, sombrío – Dices que me he pasado con lo de la iguana, ¿y ellos no se pasaron con lo de los huevos de doxy? -.

- Vale, tienes razón... pero ten cuidado que ninguna de tus venganzas me roce -.

- ¿O qué? -.

- Eh, más respeto, según Flitwick soy un genio en Encantamientos -.

- Veámoslo -. Severus sacó su varita y se plantó en posición de ataque – Un pequeño duelo amistoso, ¿te parece? -.

- Bueno... – dudó la niña.

Lily siguió el ejemplo de Snape y saludó con una ligera inclinación.

- A la de tres... uno... dos... ¡tres! -.

- _Religo_ -. (atar)

- _Obsideo_ -. (bloquear)

Las cuerdas que salieron de la varita de la pelirroja cayeron a medio camino de su objetivo.

- _Expelliarmus_ – gritó el slytherin y Lily salió despedida hacia atrás, chocó con un pupitre y perdió la varita en el proceso.

Preocupado, Severus se arrodilló junto a su amiga y comprobó que no se había pasado con el hechizo.

- Lily, ¿te encuentras bien? -.

- Sí, pero voy a tener un horrible moratón en la espalda – sonrió ella – ¡Auch!... oye, ¿qué hechizo era ese? -.

- El de desarme, es el primero que aprendes para enfrentarte en duelo -.

- ¿Se puede parar? -.

- Sí, pero has de tener más poder que tu adversario, puedes usar el hechizo de bloqueo "obsideo", o el "prendovia" que te adhiere la varita a la mano -.

- Quiero la revancha -.

Snape la ayudó a incorporarse y volvió a su sitio. No pensaba discutir con Lily, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a la pelirroja era imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

Lily aferró su varita y se concentró por completo en el siguiente ataque. Usaría su hechizo favorito, el repulsor.

- _¡Propello remotus!_ -.

Como antes, Snape volvió a levantar un bloqueo mágico, sin embargo el hechizo de Lily destrozó su defensa y le mandó a volar contra una pared.

- Buen movimiento – gruñó el slytherin y sonrió sarcástico – Así es como hiciste volar a Black -.

- Es el que mejor me sale – reconoció ella – Anda, levanta y marchémonos, con el alboroto que hemos montado puede venir cualquiera -.

Cada niño tomó un camino distinto al salir del aula. Lily iba medio distraída, pensando en el duelo y en que tenía que practicar más, cuando reparó en una solitaria figura que paseaba por los terrenos aún nevados del colegio.

- Pobre Sirius – pensó Lily – Mañana tiene que entregar su mascota -.

No sólo la pelirroja había visto alejarse a Sirius hacia el lago. En esos momentos, James bajaba las escaleras de la entrada y caminaba apresuradamente para dar alcance a su amigo.

Lo encontró sentado en la orilla, en un pequeño rincón de guijarros donde la nieve se había derretido. Sirius estaba envuelto en su capa y arrojaba piedras al lago con toda su fuerza.

- Hola -.

Los ojos azules echaron un vistazo al recién llegado y volvieron a perderse en la nada.

- Vamos Sirius, no puedes seguir así – protestó James – Parece que estés en un funeral -.

- Estoy pensando en meter a Gillan en el lago, con el frío se morirá rápido, no sentirá dolor -.

James dio un respingo.

- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡estás majara!? -.

- Tú no lo entiendes -.

- ¿El qué? -.

- La situación -.

- Si me la explicaras la entendería -.

- No, me odiarías... aunque da igual, Narcisa acabará contándoselo a todo el mundo -.

- ¿Narcisa?, ¿qué tiene que ver la novia de Malfoy con tu iguana?... aparte de la misma cara, quiero decir -.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Narcisa Black, ¿acaso piensas que el apellido es coincidencia? – inquirió con tristeza.

- No creo que sea tu hermana -.

- No, por suerte, pero es mi prima... igual que Bellatrix, que está en 7º de Slytherin y Andrómeda en 5º de Ravenclaw -.

- ¿Esto está relacionado con el hecho de que no nos dejaras ver el libro que te regalaron tus padres por Navidad y el que Malfoy te llamara traidor de sangre? -.

- Vaya, pues sí estás más atento de lo que parece – dijo sorprendido Sirius – Bueno, la explicación es muy simple, mi familia es muy afín a las ideas de Slytherin: pureza de sangre, odio a los muggles, artes oscuras, lo normal; así que están un poco molestos de que su querido primogénito esté en la Casa que piensa todo lo contrario a ellos -.

- Ya... pues no te odio, ¿soy bastante decepcionante, no? -.

Sirius se echó a reír.

- No, aunque ahora haces que me sienta estúpido, si no fuera por lo de Gillan casi podría olvidarme de mi "espléndida" familia -.

- Encontraremos una solución, tiene que haberla – renegó James, con el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Sirius arrojando piedras al lago, observando como rebotaban.

- ¡Hola chicos! -.

Los niños se giraron y vieron a Hagrid saludándolos a unos metros. Se acercó a ellos abriendo un camino en la nieve con su gigantesco cuerpo, cargaba con un saco que, conociendo a Hagrid, cualquiera sabía qué contendría.

- Vaya caras de funeral – dijo el Guardabosques, extrañado.

- Y con razón – gruñó Sirius.

James le explicó a Hagrid lo que sucedía con Gillan.

- Slytherins... siempre ellos, no se cansan de amargar a los demás; por culpa de uno casi sacrifican a mi amigo Aragog -.

- ¿Aragog?, ¿qué era? – inquirió Potter.

- Ah, esto, pues era mi mascota... es una historia muy larga... ¿así que quieren quitarte a esa iguana porque no tienes edad? -.

Sirius asintió y sacó del interior de su capa a su mascota para que Hagrid la viera.

- ¡Qué curiosa! -.

- Bueno no es un dragón, ni tampoco es mágico, pero me lo regaló mi abuelo Alphard por mi décimo cumpleaños – dijo Sirius – Mi madre ha estado intentando deshacerse de él desde entonces -.

- ¿De tu abuelo? – inquirió Hagrid alarmado.

- De Gillan – le corrigió el niño, con aire divertido – Aunque a mi madre le encantaría también quitar de en medio a mi abuelo, él es mi mejor aliado en esa familia de psicópatas -.

Una repentina luz se encendió en la mente de James.

- Oye Hagrid, ¿por qué no te quedas tú con Gillan? -.

- ¿Yo? -.

- Claro, así Sirius podría verlo todos los días y recuperarlo durante las vacaciones de verano -.

El Guardabosques dudó. Lo cierto era que aquel animalito le encantaba, a pesar de no echar fuego como un dragón.

Black le miraba ansioso, tentado de hablar y conteniéndose a duras penas para que Hagrid se lo pensara con calma.

- Yo lo cuido – afirmó finalmente Hagrid.

- ¡¡¡SÍ!!!, ¡Hagrid eres el mejor! – gritó Sirius, poniéndose en pie de un salto y abrazando al gigantesco hombre.

- Bien, no es para tanto – sonrió él, sonrojado por el elogio.

- En serio, te debo una, te ayudaré con lo que sea -.

- No hace falta Sirius -.

- Insisto, un Black siempre paga sus deudas; para algo bueno que me enseñan mis padres no me lo niegues -.

- Vale, ya veremos como solucionarlo – la sonrisa de Hagrid se amplió – Me llevo a Gillan a la cabaña para que esté un rato junto al fuego, tiene pinta de estar congelándose, ¿qué come? -.

- Insectos, le encantan los moscardones y arañas -.

- ¿Algo más? -.

- Voy a buscar su terrario, el sitio donde duerme – explicó Sirius.

- Os espero en la cabaña, tendré té y pastas -.

Dicho esto, el Guardabosques dio media vuelta con Gillan en uno de sus brazos y el gran saco en el hombro contrario.

Los dos niños volvieron al colegio. Sirius estrujo a James del cuello.

- Eres un genio James -.

- Vale, pero suéltame – protestó el de gafas, tropezando con su túnica.

- Ahora nos toca planear una venganza apropiada para Snape – añadió Sirius, con una expresión de perversidad que, James juzgó, digna del más terrible de los magos oscuros.

Dos días después, durante el desayuno, la enfermera Pomfrey descubrió qué había sido de su desaparecida medicina para bajar la fiebre, cuando Snape se convirtió literalmente en un cubito de hielo al beber su leche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de A: Bueno, pues aquí va otro capi. Siento los retrasos, pero como escribo según me dan los venazos y dispongo de tiempo pues pasa lo que pasa.

De toas formas, **advierto que como no reciba unos cuantos reviews más dejo de publicar el fic** y me lo guardo sólo pa mí, soy mala, lo sé. ;P

Veamos lo que me habéis contado:

**Estrella de la Tarde: **empiezo a tener problemas mentales con los nicks, así que no es raro que te contestara por separado XP Me alegra que te gustase lo de la broma, tanto tiempo en compañía de las lokas al final se me han pegado los planes perversos ^^ Espero review tuyo pa la próxima.

**Annie Angelical: **yo tb adoro a los Marauders, esperemos que Rowling se dé cuenta y nos haga un libro sobre ellos. Me alegra que te guste como va el fic, aunque lamento los retrasos... El cuervo es una víctima de las circunstancias, y Lily va a dejar de ser tan linda e inocente, al final Snape no va a ser buena influencia XD

**Herm25: **gracias por el review, al menos me has dejado algo, no como otra mucha gente que lo lee y no me deja na ;_;

**Nariko: **da igual la edad q tenga Sirius, siempre es un perrito adorable ^^ Si te veo por el msngr te aviso de los nuevos capis, aunque espero que los veas antes ^^

Seguid leyendo, porque soy tan buena que he subido dos capis (este era muy cortito ¬¬)


	8. Últimos Meses

Últimos meses 

Domingo después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Lily acababa de regresar de pasar esos días con su familia, y ahora conversaba con sus compañeras de habitación sobre lo que cada una había hecho, tiradas frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común. Ahora se daba cuenta del poco trato que tenía con ellas, a excepción de Thea, y eso que resultaban unos especimenes muy singulares. 

Kathleen McBride era una irlandesa de crespo pelo castaño y pequeñas gafas, mezcla de mago y muggle, sincera hasta llegar a resultar desagradable, rápida a la hora de reírse y que adoraba Transformaciones.

Deyanira Danforth parecía salida de una agencia de modelos (brillante pelo rubio, piel marfileña y ojos grises), además adoraba la ropa cara y todo lo que pudiera asociarse al pret-a-porter; hija de magos, veneraba Pociones y el quidditch y muchos decían que su cara de diosa ocultaba un monstruo del averno.

Selina Goldblum era hija de muggles igual que Lily, lacio pelo moreno, algo rellenita, era muy tranquila y tímida; tras la ayuda que le prestó Remus, había descubierto su pasión por DCAO, ahora le fascinaban todos esos engendros del mal y sucedáneos.

- Os lo habéis perdido – dijo Deyanira, cepillando su pelo dorado – La tropa Potter dejó a unos slytherins de 1º encerrados en el baño del segundo piso con Peeves. ¿Cómo pueden dominar al poltergueist ese? -.

- Seguramente le ofrecieron la oportunidad de pasárselo bomba y Peeves no pudo rechazar la oferta – razonó Althea.

- Mientras no la tomen con nosotras – comentó Selinda.

- Están locos, pero no harían daño a alguien de su propia Casa – apuntó Kath – Excepción hecha de la señorita Evans y el señor Potter, que están a tortas todo el santo día -.

- Eh, que Thea y Sirius no se quedan atrás -.

- Pero yo no he hecho volar por los aires el zumo de Black – sonrió la chica griega.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas. El retrato de la entrada se abrió.

- ¡Lisa, hola! – saludó Lily, agitando la mano.

Morley se acercó a las niñas.

- ¿Qué tal en el mundo muggle? -.

- Muy bien, metí una decena de sapos en la cama de mi hermana – rió la pelirroja – Todavía debe estar chillando. ¿Y qué tal tú? -.

- Me quede a terminar un par de trabajos, pero he bajado a Hogsmeade a menudo... -.

Morley tuvo que agacharse bruscamente para evitar un libro volante, no es que nadie lo hubiera arrojado, ¡es que literalmente volaba!. Daba volteretas y hacía bruscas caídas en picado en un intento de golpear a los presente.

- ¡Cuerpo a tierra! – gritó una voz, que Lily reconoció como la de Sirius.

- ¿¡Quién ha cogido de la biblioteca el _Libro Volador del Quidditch_!?... ¡Potter! – bramó Longbottom.

El chico, tumbado sobre el piso igual que todos los de la Sala Común, miró aprensivo al prefecto aunque conservó la sonrisa.

- Lo siento Frank, Peter me empujó y se me escapó de las manos -.

- ¡Eh!, a mí no me culpes – protestó Pettigrew, pálido.

Entre Morley y Longbottom consiguieron atrapar el libro y echarle el cierre de seguridad a las tapas.

- No tienen remedio -.

Lily echó un vistazo a Lupin que sonreía de oreja a oreja, llevaba en brazos un grueso volumen tipo enciclopédico.

- ¿Y eso?, ¿acaso quieres romperle la cabeza a alguien? -.

- No lo digas muy alto, o Sirius me lo quitará para tirarlo desde las escaleras a algún slytherin – respondió divertido – Es un estudio sobre las investigaciones en pociones de los últimos diez años -.

- Pensé que no te gustaba Pociones – dijo Thea, metiéndose en la conversación.

- No se me da bien, pero hay cosas muy interesantes – dijo Remus.

Morley volvió donde las niñas para recoger la mochila que había dejado caer por el incidente. Algunos dulces se resbalaron de un bolsillo.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Lily.

- Son de Honeydukes, una tienda de chucherías de Hogsmeade -.

- ¿Si te doy dinero me podrías comprar algunos dulces la próxima vez que vayas al pueblo? -.

- Claro Evans, no hay problema -.

Lisa Morley se marchó y su lugar lo ocuparon los chicos de 1º.

- Es ridículo que sólo se pueda ir a Hogsmeade a partir de 3º - el comentario lo había hecho Potter, que llevaba bajo el brazo al rebelde libro de quidditch y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

- ¿Qué más hay?, a parte de Honeydukes – interrogó Althea.

- Zonko – gimoteó de forma exageradamente dramática Sirius – El paraíso de los artículos de broma -.

- Las Tres Escobas, dicen que tiene la mejor cerveza de mantequilla de toda Inglaterra – añadió James.

- Chicos, olvidáis lo que nos contó Fletcher, lo de la Casa de los Gritos – dijo Peter.

A Remus se le escurrió el libro de los brazos y por poco se queda sin pie.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien... – repitió ante la preocupación de Thea.

- Recuerdo lo que nos contó Fletcher, pero pensé que quería tomarnos el pelo – dijo Lily - ¿De verdad hay fantasmas? -.

- Sí, incluso salió un artículo en _El Profeta_ – comentó Sirius – Al parecer son unos fantasmas muy bestias y montan unas broncas horribles, le han prohibido a la gente acercarse a la casa, aunque no creo que nadie en su sano juicio se acerque -.

- Eso te excluye, Black – sonrió James.

- Pues no fui yo quien propuso fugarse del colegio para visitarla -.

James tosió ligeramente. Peter, Sirius, Lily y Thea rieron. Y Remus... bueno, Remus parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso.

- Eh, Remsie, ¿te encuentras bien? -. Sirius apoyó su mano en el hombro de Lupin y le sintió temblar.

- Yo... creo que voy... a... arriba -.

Se escabulló como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – inquirió Lily.

- No sé, vamos chicos – dijo James y fue tras Remus seguido de Black y Pettigrew.

- A veces pienso que nos marginan, sería divertido que contaran un poco más con nosotras – dijo Thea, dejándose caer en el sofá – El otro día a Peter se le escapó no sé qué sobre una enfermedad que tiene Lupin -.

- Pobre, espero que no sea nada grave -.

- Con esos cuatro nunca se sabe -.

James, Sirius y Peter entraron a saco en el dormitorio. Las cortinas de la cama de Remus estaban echadas.

- Remus, colega, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Sirius.

- Sí -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

- S

- Te podemos acompañar a la enfermería -.

- No hace falta -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

- ¡No seas pelma, Sirius!, ¡no me pasa nada! -.

Black dirigió una confusa mirada a sus amigos. ¿Remus chillando?, aquí había algo raro.

- Como quieras Remus, estaremos en la Sala Común por si nos necesitas – dijo James, conciliador.

Ya estaban saliendo del cuarto, cuando Lupin asomó su rubicunda cabeza entre las cortinas.

- Eh, chicos... perdonad -. Se veía avergonzado – No quería gritaros... me toca irme dentro de dos días... a una de mis revisiones mensuales, ya sabéis, y estoy de mal humor -.

- ¿Mal humor?, ¿en serio?, no lo habíamos notado -.

- Sirius, no hace falta ser sarcástico, ya me he disculpado -.

- Pero eso no es suficiente, ¿a que no, chicos? -.

- Doy la razón a Black, has sido muy borde – dijo Peter.

- Exacto, ¿qué castigo le toca? – prosiguió James.

Los tres niños conferenciaron en voz baja mientras Remus los miraba preocupado. De repente, tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Lupin.

- Esto... chicos... me estáis asustando -.

- Esa es la idea – rió Sirius, en plan psicópata.

- ¡A por él! –.

Al grito de James los tres se abalanzaron sobre Remus y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. El pobre estalló en carcajadas, incapaz de defenderse de semejante asalto.

- ¡So... jajaja... socorro! – alcanzó a gritar.

- ¿Te rindes, Remsie? – preguntó Sirius.

- Sí... jaja... ya... jaja... -.

Dejaron de hacerle cosquillas y le ayudaron a sentarse. Ahora Remus tenía todo el pelo alborotado, la túnica descolocada y una luminosa sonrisa. Si sus amigos supieran hasta que punto estaban ayudándole con aquellas bromas.

- ¡Es domingo!, ¡salgamos un rato por ahí! – les instó Sirius, una vez Remus recuperó un poco la compostura.

- Ya le hemos gastado nuestra broma semanal a Snape, ¿qué otra cosa te apetece hacer? – dijo Peter.

- Juguemos un rato con el Sauce Boxeador – propuso James.

- Me niego – dijo Remus – Hay que estar loco para ponerse a su alcance -.

- Sí, como Black y Potter – apuntó Peter, recibiendo un coscorrón de ambos.

- ¿Y si intentamos ampliar un poco más nuestros conocimientos sobre el colegio?, aún nos faltan pasadizos por encontrar, estoy seguro – sugirió Sirius.

Los cuatro se mostraron de acuerdo. Al ponerse en pie, James echó un vistazo al libro abierto sobre la cama de Remus.

- _...pruebas mágicas para el control de licántropos en los Bosques de Bowland_ – leyó mentalmente – _Intentos infructuosos... y muerte de los voluntarios para someterse a..._ -.

Remus cerró el libro y lo guardó en su baúl. James no pudo dejar de apreciar el nerviosismo de su compañero.

- ¡Vamos lentorros, que parecéis un par de gárgolas! – les llamó Sirius desde las escaleras – Thea y Lily dicen que vienen con nosotros -.

- No parece que a James le haga ilusión – señaló Peter, ya en la Sala Común.

La pelirroja miró fastidiada al desgarbado chico de gafas. Él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

- Cuando terminéis el concurso de mirada fija podremos irnos – gruñó un impaciente Sirius.

- No -.

- Vamos James, deja que vengan – le instó Peter.

- No -.

- Pero mira que es cabezón el tío – dijo Sirius.

- Y si te dijera que nosotras sabemos dónde está la entrada a las cocinas del colegio -.

Los niños miraron a Althea como si fuese una aparición.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- ¿Cuando? -.

- ¿Dónde? -.

- El día que me caí al lago durante las clases de vuelo – dijo Lily.

- ¡A principio de curso y no nos habéis dicho nada! – exclamó Sirius - ¡Argh! -.

- Bueno, nosotros tampoco les contamos muchas cosas ¿no? – razonó Remus.

- Os proponemos un pacto de información mutua – siguió Lily – Nosotras os hablamos de aquellas cosas que hemos encontrado por Hogwarts y vosotros nos contáis las vuestras -.

- A mí me gusta el trato – dijo Peter.

Sirius y Remus también se mostraban de acuerdo. Sin embargo, James seguía con la misma expresión pétrea.

- James, ¿te importaría dejar a un lado ese maldito orgullo tuyo?, sólo por saber la entrada a las cocinas yo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera -.

James también. Aunque no le cayese del todo bien Lily, lo cierto es que aquella oportunidad era demasiado buena.

- De acuerdo, aceptamos el pacto – cedió James.

Con ayuda de Fletcher, crearon un contrato mágico que los seis firmaron. Si alguno rompía el trato las consecuencias podían ser bastante serias.

Las niñas les guiaron hasta un corredor donde destacaba un cuadro que representaba un bodegón. Althea se acercó al cuadro y le hizo cosquillas a una pera hasta que, entre risitas, se transformó en un pomo verde.

Los seis niños entraron en una inmensa cocina. Cacharros, hornos, comida y elfos, un centenar de elfos domésticos en plena preparación de la cena.

- Es mejor de lo que imaginaba – dijo Sirius, con la misma expresión que tendría si la Navidad se hubiese adelantado.

Un elfo se acercó a ellos con una obsequiosa sonrisa.

- Hola jóvenes señores, ¿Hasty puede ayudarlos? -.

- Hola Hasty, estos son amigos nuestros – dijo Lily.

- Es un honor para Hasty conocer a los amigos de la señorita Evans, ¿quieren que Hasty les traiga algo?, ¿un té? -.

- Gracias Hasty, pero sólo estamos de paso – sonrió Althea.

- Si quieren algo, pídanlo, Hasty debe volver a su trabajo -.

El elfo regresó a los fogones.

- Lily, ¿cómo encontrasteis este sitio? -.

Ella se quedó perpleja por lo amable que había sonado la voz de James.

- Después que la señora Pomfrey me atendió en la enfermería, me envió a dormir un rato. De camino a la Torre me tropecé con Hasty, como era la primera vez que veía un elfo doméstico le quise hacer muchas preguntas; él se ofreció a llevarme a la cocina y a seguir hablando allí en compañía de un té bien calentito y unas pastas -.

- Por eso Willow se permitía el lujo de dejarse la comida que no le gustaba, luego os pasabais por aquí y hacíais que los elfos os prepararan algo – sonrió Sirius – Propongo que adoptemos a Evans y a Willow -.

- Nos conformamos con un poquito más de confianza por vuestra parte – replicó Thea – Y que dejes eso de "Evans" y "Willow", tenemos nombres, "señor Black" -.

- ¡Sin problema! -. Sirius las abrazó a ambas a la vez y les dio un sonoro beso a cada una en la mejilla. – Sois geniales chicas -.

- Siempre es tan... -.

- ¿Efusivo? – terminó Remus por Thea – Me temo que sí -.

Salieron de las cocinas y los cuatro chicos les mostraron a sus compañeras los atajos y pasadizos secretos más útiles. Al llegar la hora de cenar, los seis entraron en el Comedor con evidentes muestras de una camaradería recién forjada.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Entre clases y luchas Slytherin-Gryffindor, llegaron los exámenes.

- ¡AAAAHHHH! -.

Thea, Remus y Peter miraron con cara de susto a su amiga pelirroja. Acababan de salir de la biblioteca y Lily se había puesto a chillar como una loca.

- ¿Lily? -.

Ella les miró y se rió.

- Ya está, ha pasado, es la primera víctima del stress de los exámenes – dijo Peter, escudado tras sus libros.

- Nada de eso Pete, es que estar tres horas estudiando las Revueltas de los Duendes hace que necesite desahogarme – sonrió divertida.

- Ya es suficiente por hoy, ¿qué os parece si robamos algunos pasteles en las cocinas y nos vamos a respirar aire libre? – sugirió Thea.

- Me apunto – dijo Remus. El chico había regresado de su desaparición mensual el día anterior y se parecía mucho a un espectro, demacrado y ceniciento.

Poco después los cuatro estaban tirados en la hierba, debajo de un árbol, disfrutando de la cálida brisa de principios de Junio.

- Me da pena terminar las clases – comentó Althea – Quitando los exámenes, me encanta Hogwarts -.

- A todos nos pasa igual – dijo Remus, bostezando – Van a ser las vacaciones de verano más aburridas de mi vida -.

- Podríamos quedar algún día en el Callejón Diagón, o invadir la casa de James, si es tan rico como dice Sirius tendrá una mansión o algo parecido ¿no? – sugirió Peter.

- Hablando de esos dos, ¿dónde andan? – preguntó Lily.

- Estudiando no, eso te lo aseguro – sonrió Remus – Dicen que son demasiado inteligentes para perder el tiempo de semejante manera -.

- Tendrían que haber nacido hermanos – dijo la pelirroja.

De repente, la atención de los cuatro gryffindors fue atraída por una chica que pasó corriendo.

- ¡Susan! -.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Lily, Thea!, ¡venid conmigo, deprisa! -.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- No hay tiempo, venid -.

Picados por la curiosidad, siguieron a la rubia hufflepuff. Susan les llevó hasta una pequeña multitud que se había congregado cerca del Sauce Boxeador, Lily distinguió emblemas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff en la mayoría de las túnicas pero también había algún ravenclaw y gryffindor.

- Nott ha retado a Gudgeon – explicó Susan – Se han apostado 10 galeones a ver quien es el primero que toca el tronco del sauce -.

- Es una locura – dijo Thea.

- No tanto -.

Lily frunció el ceño ante el comentario de James Potter.

- ¿Y de dónde salís vosotros dos? -.

- Diggle nos contó lo de la apuesta y decidimos pasarnos a ver el espectáculo – dijo Sirius.

- Deberíamos irnos, como venga un profe se nos va a caer el pelo – musitó Peter.

- Tranquilo Pete -. Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda – Nosotros sólo somos el público -.

Slytherins y hufflepuffs se dedicaron a intercambiar insultos, mientras Nott y Gudgeon se ponían en posición. Lily contempló la mole de tronco y ramas que formaban el sauce y el estómago se le contrajo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento - musitó Thea.

Los dos chicos de 4º se lanzaron simultáneamente contra el sauce. El árbol tembló y empezó a atacarles, sus ramas golpeando como látigos. Retrocedieron ante semejante ofensiva, pero ninguno se rindió. Así fue como una rama más gruesa alcanzó a Nott de lleno y le hizo volar varios metros antes de aterrizar bruscamente. Gudgeon no tuvo tan buena suerte, cayó al suelo y quedó a merced de los golpes del Sauce.

- ¡Dios, que alguien le saque de ahí! –. El grito de Susan fue el eco de muchos otros.

- ¡Remus! -.

Todos, boquiabiertos, contemplaron como el frágil Remus se colaba con relativa facilidad entre las agresivas ramas. Nadie supo como, pero el sauce se quedó paralizado de repente.

- ¡Cogedle! – gritó Lupin - ¡Antes de que ataque de nuevo! -.

Sirius, James, un chico de Hufflepuff y una ravenclaw agarraron a Gudgeon y le alejaron del alcance del árbol. Remus se apartó corriendo del tronco del sauce, aún así no puedo evitar un par de latigazos.

Gudgeon tenía un aspecto horrible, lleno de sangre, y lo peor era una herida que le cruzaba toda la cara a la altura del ojo derecho.

- Llevémoslo a la enfermería -.

Los compañeros del herido se hicieron cargo de transportarle en brazos. La multitud se fue disolviendo poco a poco.

- ¿Estás bien, Remus? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí – asintió él, aunque no podía disimular un ligero temblor y la palidez.

- ¡Colega, eres un héroe! – saltó Sirius.

- Deberíais llevar a vuestro amigo a la enfermería -.

Los niños miraron con curiosidad a la chica de ravenclaw.

- Soy un idiota, chicos ella es mi prima Andrómeda – sonrió Sirius.

Por fin conocían a la tan renombrada prima de Sirius; una joven de largo pelo rubio, dulce rostro y los brillantes ojos azules que parecían tan característicos en la familia Black. Estrechó sus manos uno por uno, insistiendo en lo mucho que le agradaba ver que su querido primito había hecho tan buenos amigos en el colegio.

- Sirius, a pesar de sí mismo, siempre ha tenido sus pequeños defectos, ser vengativo y algo sádico, y tenía miedo de que acabase en Slytherin con las 3/4 partes de nuestra familia -.

- A veces incluso a nosotros nos sorprende que acabase en Gryffindor – bromeó James.

- Sirius, recuerda que este verano puedes venir a casa si fuese preciso – dijo Andrómeda, completamente seria – El abuelo ha insistido en que le pidas cualquier cosa que necesites. Te lo digo ahora porque con los exámenes puede que no te vea hasta la partida en el tren -.

- Vale – gruñó Black, incómodo con el cambio de tema – Nosotros también debemos irnos a estudiar -.

La joven ravenclaw se despidió de ellos y desapareció en el interior del castillo. Sirius le propinó una patada a una piedra y se encaminó al lago. Lily hizo el amago de sujetarle para saber qué le ocurría, sin embargo James se plantó ante ella y negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando Sirius se pone así lo mejor es dejarle tranquilo, en cuanto se le pase el enfado volverá a ser el loco bromista de siempre – explicó.

- ¿Qué es todo eso de irse a casa de su prima y de pedir ayuda a su abuelo? – inquirió Althea.

- Yo no soy quién para contároslo, preguntarle a Sirius y, si le apetece, quizás os lo cuente -. El chico de gafas miró a la figura que se alejaba – Vayamos a comer -.

Los exámenes llegaron. Los gryffindors de 1º se desenvolvieron bastante bien, las excelentes notas en determinadas asignaturas compensaron los tropiezos, como el de Lupin con Pociones. Sin embargo, Black y Potter sacaron unos inmejorables resultados, esto sumado a la victoria de su equipo en quidditch le dio a Gryffindor la Copa de las Casas de ese año. 


	9. Segundo Año

N. de A: Este capi va dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review, mail o me dijeron en persona que seguían leyendo mi fic y que me mataban si no continuaba XP.

Segundo Año 

James miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla de la limusina. Otra vez sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para poder acompañarle al tren. Resopló y se apartó los mechones rebeldes que le llegaban a los ojos. Al menos habían estado los dos para su fiesta de cumpleaños y le dejaron invitar a sus tres amigos del colegio. Sonrió al recordar la cara que pusieron sus amigos al entrar en su mansión, bueno, la excepción fue Sirius que vivía en una casa semejante aunque, en un aparte, reconoció que no era tan "chula". 

La limusina paró ante la estación de tren de King Cross. El conductor le ayudó a cargar su equipaje en un carro y James le despidió antes de salir embalado en busca de sus compañeros.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina su carrito colisionó con otro desparramando maletas por todos lados. James, medio asfixiado por el golpe en el estómago, escuchó desde el suelo los insufribles gritos de una mujer, una banshee posiblemente, hasta que alguien le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Madre, ya vale, no ha pasado nada – protestó Sirius, mientras se agachaba a recoger las maletas.

- ¿¡Cómo que no ha pasado nada!?, te he dicho miles de veces que deberíamos usar el otro sistema de transporte, en vez de mezclarnos con tanto muggle. A saber la cantidad de infecciones que podemos coger aquí, pero no, yo tenía que tener un hijo como tú, desagradecido -.

- Madre, él es James Potter – le presentó Sirius, ignorando sus gritos.

La señora dejó en el acto de realizar aspavientos y clavó sus ojos azules en James. El niño pudo ver que, si no tuviera esa expresión de asco y disgusto, podía ser muy guapa, además vestía con una elegancia que desentonaba con la gente normal de su alrededor, era una condesa perdida en medio del populacho.

- Es un placer, señora Black -. James se inclinó como le habían enseñado sus padres de cara a ocasionales cenas de protocolo.

- Oh, magnífico, así es como debe comportarse un mago decente – asintió ella – No conozco personalmente a tus padres, joven Potter, y sería un placer invitarles a tomar té a mi casa -.

- Seguramente ellos estarían encantados, pero están muy ocupados, trabajan en el Ministerio y sabe usted lo mucho que absorbe ese tipo de profesiones -.

- Ciertamente -.

- Madre, James y yo podemos ir solos al andén, así no tendrás que soportar a más muggles – intervino Sirius.

La señora Black se mostró entusiasmada ante la idea y, tras repeinar a su hijo y darle unos consejos, se ocultó tras una columna y se "desapareció".

- ¡Argh!, ¡maldita banshee!, ¡ojalá te aparezcas en un horno! – gritó Sirius, sacudiéndose el pelo hasta dejarlo tan alborotado como el de su amigo y soltarse la corbata.

- ¿Mejor ahora? – sonrió James.

- No, ¿por qué tuve que nacer en esa familia? -. Empujó su carrito y echaron a andar hacia los andenes 10 y 9 – No te puedes imaginar la que me montaron cuando volví a casa este verano. "Nuestro hijo en Gryffindor, ¡sacrilegio!". Llego a acabar en Hufflepuff y me echan de casa -.

- Anímate -. James le dio una palmada en la espalda – Vas a estar 9 meses alejado de ellos y en compañía de los más soberbios y excelentísimos compañeros de cuarto -.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Black.

- Tengo ganas de ver a los otros. Apenas he podido enviaros cartas, mi madre puso a uno de sus elfos domésticos a vigilarme para que no usara su lechuza -.

- Menos mal que te dejaron venir a mi cumple -.

- No me dejaron -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Me escapé, después de encerrar a Kreacher en el armario por supuesto –.

- Pero los elfos pueden desaparecerse -.

- No si se trata de un armario con protecciones mágicas para evitar que los ladrones escapen de su interior -.

- Jo con tu casa -.

Los dos niños entraron en el andén 9 y 3/4. Aún quedaba media hora, así que subieron con tranquilidad y buscaron un compartimiento para ellos dos. Discutían acerca de la actuación de los equipos de quidditch en el mundial, cuando Sirius se levantó y gritó por la ventanilla.

- ¡Pete! -.

El regordete muchacho se despidió de sus padres y subió al tren para reunirse con sus amigos y continuar la discusión.

A escasos minutos de la hora de salida, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió bruscamente revelando la presencia de una sofocada Althea.

- Por fin... ¡señor Lupin, aquí! -.

Un hombre alto, enjuto pero de rasgos firmes, entró portando en brazos a Remus dormido o desmayado. Los niños le miraron asustados, sin atreverse siquiera a aproximarse.

- Sólo está un poco débil – sonrió sin alegría el señor Lupin – Su enfermedad... tuvo una recaída especialmente fuerte este mes. Cuidadle mucho, por favor -.

- Eso siempre, es nuestro amigo – prometió James y sonrió – Le compraremos muchos dulces del carrito para cuando se despierte -.

- Gracias chicos -.

- ¡Socorro! -.

La que había gritado era Lily que intentaba arrastrar el equipaje de Remus por el pasillo, aunque la maleta tenía más éxito haciéndola tropezar. El padre del niño tomó la maleta y la subió con facilidad al portaequipajes. Reiteró su gratitud y abandonó el tren justo antes que este se pusiera en marcha.

En el pasillo se escuchaban risas y las conversaciones de los que se reencontraban tras las vacaciones. Dentro del compartimiento reinaba el silencio. Lily rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó la capa para tapar a Remus; le acarició un momento el cabello castaño claro, sorprendida de encontrar algún que otro pelo gris.

- No se merece esto – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Vosotros sabéis qué enfermedad tiene? – preguntó Thea.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza.

- Nunca quiere hablar del tema – dijo Peter.

- Tiene que ser grave para que ni siquiera con magia puedan curarle – comentó Lily – He leído maravillas de las cosas que hacen en San Mungo -.

A medida que sus compañeros daban sus opiniones, James iba frunciendo el ceño. Presentía que algo se le escapaba, algo muy importante, y para él eso resultaba inadmisible.

Una visita le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Longbottom, para informarles que al llegar a Hogwarts debían dejar a Lupin en el compartimiento.

- La enfermera se hará cargo de él, no os preocupéis – explicó afable – Os dejo. Tengo que ir con Shacklebolt y Jones a vigilar a los de Slytherin, los prefectos de las otras Casas nos hemos propuesto que este año no puedan ni respirar -.

- Frank, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?, extraoficialmente hablando -.

El chico enarcó una ceja, cualquiera sabía qué podía pedir Sirius.

- Dime -.

- He preparado esto -. El niño sacó de su bolsillo un ratón agarrándolo de la cola - ¿Podrías encontrar la forma de que la mascota de Malfoy se lo coma? -.

- No hay problema, esa serpiente engulle todo lo que se mueve – dijo el prefecto – Pero ¿qué le va a suceder? -.

- Es una sorpresa, ¡ah!, y ten cuidado de no tocar el pelo -.

Longbottom se marchó y nadie consiguió sonsacarle a Sirius lo que había tramado.

Para no molestar a Remus, se dedicaron a conversar en voz baja. Saquearon el carrito de chucherías pero su amigo no hizo ni amago de despertar. Sirius de vez en cuando le tocaba el rostro, como para asegurarse que seguía vivo.

De repente, se organizó un auténtico follón en el pasillo. Althea abrió la puerta y se asomó a preguntar.

- Ha pasado algo con los slytherins – informó al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos amatista en Black.

- Voy a ver -.

Lily desapareció antes que a nadie le diera tiempo de acompañarla u oponerse. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, la niña regresó medio muerta de risa y les costó bastante sonsacarle algo coherente.

- La anaconda... jajajaja -.

- La anaconda ¿qué?, por dios, Lily, di algo -. Thea la zarandeó sin compasión.

- Vale, Thea, que me descoyuntas -. La pelirroja se adecentó y soltó su informe – No sé qué le habrá puesto Sirius al ratón, pero la serpiente de Malfoy ahora tiene un bonito pelaje fucsia, antenas y alas de mariposa; es adorable -.

- ¡Demonios! – gruñó Black.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Peter.

- Debí meter la pata en algo, yo no quería que tuviera alas -.

- ¿No? -.

- No, tendría que haberle salido más de 8 patas y un cuerno o dos -. Se quedó pensativo – Quizás tenía que haber añadido el Solanum Nigrum antes de que la poción cociera -.

Lo poco que restaba de viaje se lo pasaron riendo y elogiando a un orgulloso Sirius.

Salir del tren fue un martirio. Hacía un frío horroroso y todos se apresuraron a meterse en los carruajes que les esperaban. Lily y Thea subieron en uno con Susan de Hufflepuff y una amiga suya, Lucy Tonks.

- No hay caballos – observó Lily - ¿Hasta para esto usan magia? -.

- Estamos en Hogwarts, ¿qué esperabas? – rió Thea.

- Hay una historia... dicen que son espectros lo que tira de los carruajes – apuntó Lucy.

- Espeluznante – musitó Lily.

La pelirroja se alegró sobremanera cuando estuvo en el luminoso y confortable Comedor de Hogwarts. Ocupó su lugar junto a sus compañeros de segundo año en la mesa de Gryffindor. Feliz, miró en derredor, aquel era su mundo por mucho que amase a sus padres y había estado todo el verano soñando con regresar al colegio.

La ceremonia de Selección tuvo lugar sin mayores problemas. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie para dar su acostumbrado discurso.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Un año más empezamos las clases y un año más os ahorraré una aburrida sarta de tonterías. ¡A comer! -.

Las mesas se llenaron con el suntuoso banquete. Thea se apropió de la ensalada y no dejó a nadie tocarla.

- Lo he decidido, me declaro vegetariana, no volveré a comer ni un solo frito de esos – anunció asqueada – Con lo feliz que soy yo con la comida de mi madre -.

Sirius aprovechó esa afirmación para pasarse toda la cena atosigando a su compañera con trozos de filete de hígado, pastel de carne o estofado.

Una vez atiborrados, la somnolencia se cernió sobre los alumnos. El director se levantó por segunda vez.

- Antes de que todos vayáis a dormir, os haré un par de recomendaciones. Por favor, recordad que el bosque es un terreno prohibido, sus habitantes no son amigos de visitas. El señor Pringle insiste en que os recuerde que no podéis hacer magia fuera de las clases, el resto de cosas que no podéis hacer lo encontraréis pegado en la pared de su oficina. Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch son dentro de dos semanas y debéis hablar con el profesor Elwood. Por último, este año queda terminantemente prohibido acercarse al Sauce Boxeador, todos sabemos lo que le ocurrió el curso pasado al señor Gudgeon y no queremos que nadie intente suicidarse durante los exámenes de este año -.

Hubo algunas risas.

- Es hora de dormir. ¡Paso ligero, señores y señoritas! -.

Bostezando, Lily salió del Gran Comedor con sus compañeras de cuarto y escuchando a Kathleen decir que ella iba a morirse nada más tocar la almohada. La mayoría de los alumnos iban tan dormidos como las dos niñas, por eso no vieron cuando Peeves arrojó por la escalera una armadura. Sirius agarró a sus amigas y tiró de ellas con tanta fuerza que las estampó contra la pared, pero siempre fue mejor a rodar escalones abajo como le sucedió a algunos gryffindors.

McGonagall llegó para rescatarlos del poltergueist psicópata. Tres alumnos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería con esguinces y magulladuras varias.

- Gracias Sirius – dijo Lily, ya en la Sala Común.

- Fue un placer rescatar a dos lindas gryffindors –.

- ¡Eh, héroe! – gritó James desde las escaleras a los cuartos de los chicos – No tardes. Que luego parece que estás matando al pijama en vez de ponértelo -.

Las niñas les dieron las buenas noches y fueron a su habitación a dormir. Sin embargo, sus amigos de 2º no estaban por la labor, a excepción de Peter que se quedó dormido antes que los otros pudieran impedirlo.

- A veces me pregunto cómo le escogieron para Gryffindor – comentó Sirius, dando golpecitos con un dedo en la cabeza de Pettigrew – Es que el tío ni se inmuta -.

- Sirius, déjale, casi prefiero hablar esto sólo contigo -.

James tenía puesto el pijama y se había sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Black también se cambió de ropa y se acomodó junto a su amigo.

- Es Remus, ¿verdad? – inquirió el niño de ojos azules.

- Lily tiene razón, debe tener una enfermedad muy rara si no puede curarse con magia -.

- Espera -. Sirius hurgó en su mochila y sacó pluma y pergamino – Enumeremos todo lo que sabemos, los síntomas, luego podemos consultarlos en la Biblioteca y averiguar qué tiene -.

- Una idea excelente – asintió James – Apunta: se marcha una vez al mes para recibir tratamiento o lo que sea -.

- ...tratamiento, vale -.

- Vuelve más delgado, gris y duerme casi todo el día -.

- ¿Puedo resumirlo en "vuelve hecho un asco"? -.

- A veces sufre bruscos cambios de humor -.

- Te equivocas – dijo Sirius – Lo de ponerse borde o depre siempre es antes de irse a casa para el tratamiento. Lo sé porque se disculpa diciendo que le pone de mal humor tener que irse -.

- Es verdad, pero lo de comer chocolate y dulces a todas horas es crónico – puntualizó James.

Sirius examinó la hoja y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona de las suyas.

- Visto así parece que tenga la regla -.

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Mira que eres bruto -.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo más?, ¿algo raro en Remsie? -.

Los dos niños guardaron silencio, llenado sólo por la respiración rítmica de Peter. Tenía que haber algo más.

- Las heridas – dijo James – Juraría que muchas veces regresa con magulladuras y cortes -.

- El problema es saber si se los produce el tratamiento o él a sí mismo -. Sirius miró a su amigo, con la misma expresión de rabia contenida que mostraba cada vez que algún slytherin le importunaba – ¡Dios!, James, tenemos que ayudarle. ¿Has visto cómo estaba hoy? Parecía un muerto en vida -.

- A partir de hoy estaremos muy atentos, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que Remus haga o diga la anotaremos -.

James sacó de su mochila un libro con una especie de cierre.

- Es un diario, mi madre me lo regaló porque dice que ya soy mayorcito para estas cosas – sonrió – Se abre escribiendo mis iniciales con la varita sobre la cubierta, así Remus no podrá saber de nuestros planes -.

- ¿Se lo decimos a Pete? -.

- No, mejor sólo le pedimos que preste atención a Remus por lo de su enfermedad y que si ve algo extraño nos lo cuente, si sabe más podría meter la pata – dijo James.

- Bueno – bostezó Sirius – Si no hay nada más, yo me voy a dormir. Estoy muerto -.

James se quitó las gafas y apagó la luz. Remus ya podía ir preparándose, porque descubrirían su secreto antes o después. 

================================================================

N. de A.: Bueno, voy a contestar los reviews, pero no os olvidéis de mirar más abajo porque he puesto algo muy útil para aquellos que también escribís fics, mi cronología de todos los hechos que Rowling menciona en sus 5 libros y más o menos esto me ha salido. Agradecería que aquellos que recuerden o se hayan fijado en otras fechas que me lo comuniquen, por ejemplo, ¿alguien ha conseguido calcular cuándo entrarían Charlie y Bill a Hogwarts o cuándo lo terminaron? sé que se llevan 4 años pero nada más. Me enorgullezco de haber acertado la edad de Lucius antes de leer el 5º libro XD

**Mayu: **¡no me mates, ya scribo, ya scribo! ;P Últimamente necesito escribir un ratejo estas tonterías o la Uni va a acabar conmigo ¬¬

**Alba: **a Gillan no le hago na que luego me denuncia la protectora de animales XP Pobre Selina, si alguien se parece a Gollum ese es rata-asquerosa-Pettigrew. Me alegra que te gustase lo del Sauce ^^. Tienes razón con lo de tu profe, algunas nos lo habríamos cargado, aunque he oído cosas peores como el que llamaran Gondor a Boromir ¬¬UU

**Zefi_chan: **ya te comenté la mayor parte por mail, pero ya que me dejas review... arigato, ya veo que te apasionan Lily-James, aún te quedan muchas perrerías por ver XD. Y a Thea todavía no le he dado el protagonismo que merece. Ja!, otra fanática de Snape, mira que tiene seguidoras el profe de pociones ^^.

**Nariko: **¿Thea y Sirius? Antes se matan que estar juntos, no sé si los acabaré juntando, pa eso están ya Lily y James. Siento decepcionarte y no haber puesto las vacaciones, lo dejo para cuando estén un poco más creciditos y no tengan que ir acompañados de sus padres a todos lados. ^^

**Y he aquí la cronología:**

- 1940 Hagrid entra en Hogwarts. 

- 1942 Abren la Cámara de los Secretos. Ryddle está en 5º. Expulsan a Hagrid. 

- 1956 McGonagall entra como profesora a Hogwarts.

- 1965 Lucius Malfoy entra a Hogwarts. 

- 1968 Arthur y Molly se licencian en Hogwarts.

- 1969 1º. Lily y Merodeadores entran a Hogwarts. Lucius 15 años, 5º año. 

- 1970 2º. Averiguan Remus es licántropo. Comienza el reinado de terror de Voldemort (tiene 44 años). Mundiales 

- 1971 3º. Seguramente Dumbledore ha empezado a planear la Orden del Fénix pero no hay confirmada una fecha exacta 

- 1972 4º. 

- 1973 5º. Los Merodeadores se convierten en Animagos 

- 1974 6º. Black intenta matar a Snape diciéndole como pasar por el Sauce para llegar hasta Remus. Sirius se escapa de casa. Mundiales. 

- 1975 7º. James empieza a salir con Lily. Sirius se compra una casa y se independiza. 

- 1976 Junio, la generación de los Merodeadores se licencia.

- 1978. Mundiales. 

- 1979 Boda de los Potter. La Profecía. Trelawney entra como profesora a Hogwarts. Snape debe traicionar a Voldy por estas fechas, cuando se entere que su jefe planea asesinar a los Potter (léase Lily) a raíz de escuchar la Profecía. 

- 1980 Nace Harry. Wormtail ya debía andar flirteando con tito Voldy pero no hay nada confirmado. 

- 1981 Asesinato padres Harry. Voldemort derrotado. Sirius es encerrado en Azkabán (23 edad). Snape entra como profesor en Hogwarts.

- 1982 Mundiales.

- 1986. Mundiales

- 1987. Percy entra en Hogwarts

- 1988.

- 1989 Los gemelos Weasley entran en Hogwarts

- 1990 Mundiales. 

- 1991 1º Año. (La Piedra Filosofal) Harry cumple 11 años y entra en Hogwarts. 

- 1992 2º Año. (La Cámara de los Secretos) 

- 1993 3º Año. (El Prisionero de Azkabán) 

- 1994 4º Año. (El Cáliz de Fuego). Mundiales.

- 1995 5º Año. (La Orden del Fénix) Lucius 41 años según El Profeta. Sirius muere a los 37 años.

- 1996 6º Año. 

- 1997 7º Año. 


	10. Operación Remus

N. de A. : Dedicado a todos aquellos que adoran a los Merodeadores y que quieren matar a Rowling por el capi "A través del Velo". ^^

"Operación Remus"

Había transcurrido la primera semana de colegio cuando Lupin se integró a las clases. Fue durante Transformaciones y la profesora McGonagall le recibió con una ternura que sorprendió a más de uno.

- ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió James, cuando Remus se sentó a su lado.

- Bien, me alegro de veros chicos -.

- Y nosotros a ti, no nos han dejado visitarte en la enfermería y eso que viniste inconsciente en el mismo compartimiento del tren que nosotros – dijo Sirius - ¿Seguro que estás bien? -.

- Sí, mucho mejor... sólo fue el tratamiento, probaron algo nuevo y me hizo más mal que bien -.

- Señores, por mucho que todos hallamos extrañado al señor Lupin, me gustaría que prestasen atención en clase, no quiero restarles puntos -.

Los alumnos se centraron entonces en convertir sus ratones en cálices de agua.

Era cierto que muchos habían extrañado al taciturno Remus. Para empezar su compañeras de curso que le achucharon durante un buen rato, aunque también bastantes alumnos de cursos superiores se acercaron a darle la bienvenida.

- Vaya Remsie, al final vas a ser don famoso – rió Sirius.

El pobre Lupin, abochornado, balbuceó algo que intentaba, como siempre, restarle importancia al interés que todos sentían por él.

- Deberías dejarte de tonterías Remus y aceptar los elogios, no puedes esconderte eternamente – dijo James.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención – replicó aún sonrojado.

Llegaron a la clase de DCAO justo cuando salían los de 7º. Lisa Morley y Mundungus Fletcher se detuvieron a saludar al enfermo con los demás gryffindors. Las orejas de Remus seguían rojas por el bochorno, pero el niño consiguió devolver las sonrisas y agradecerles su interés sin tartamudear.

Entraron al aula y tomaron asiento haciendo caso omiso de los insultos de los slytherins, aunque Thea tuvo que agarrar a Sirius del cuello de la túnica y medio estrangularle para que no echara mano de la varita.

- Eres una bestia, Willow – renegó el niño.

- Mejor eso que perder puntos por tu estupidez, Black-.

La entrada de Alexander Frost evitó una riña entre ambos. Vestía de blanco, si no fuera por su pelo rubio hubiera parecido una estatua de mármol.

- Bienvenido señor Lupin – dijo con su perenne frialdad, y fríos los dejó a todos cuando sonrió – Me alegra tener de vuelta a una de las pocas mentes que merecen de mi atención. Ahora, si todos abren sus libros por la página 60, podremos empezar con los dragones -.

Sirius escribió una nota y se la pasó a James y Peter que se sentaban delante de él y Remus: "Propongo a Remsie como patrono de los milagros. ¡Ha hecho sonreír al señor iceberg!". Potter se la pasó a Lily y a Thea, reprimiendo la risa.

Una mano se alzó entre los pupitres de los slytherins.

- ¿Señor Snape? -.

- Profesor Frost, sé que le disgusta que no atendamos en clase, y por eso creo que debo avisarle que Black, Potter y Evans se están pasando notas -.

Lily, que tenía el trocito de pergamino en la mano, se quedó blanca del susto.

- Señorita Evans, deme ese papel -.

- Yo... -.

- Deme la nota -.

- No puedo -.

Un espeso silencio se abatió sobre la clase. La pelirroja sabía que se arriesgaba a un duro castigo, pero también era consciente que ni de lejos sería tan terrible como el que le aplicarían a Black por la travesura. No era ningún secreto que Frost se la tenía jurada a Sirius desde que, no se sabe si por accidente, al niño se le cayó desde el 2º piso una bolsa llena de bombas fétidas sobre la cabeza del profesor.

- Señorita Evans, está desafiando mi autoridad – amenazó Frost.

- No le desafío profesor, en serio, aceptaré el castigo que quiera imponerme por la notita pero su contenido es personal -.

Frost avanzó con la clara intención de quitarle el pergamino por la fuerza y Lily se lo metió en la boca y se lo tragó, aunque casi se ahoga en el proceso. La clase dejó de respirar al ver la cara del profesor.

- Muy bien, señorita Evans, por lo pronto le resto treinta puntos a su Casa y ya hablaremos del castigo al concluir la clase -.

Nadie osó moverse en el tiempo restante. Todos recogieron sus cosas en silencio y salieron del aula, dejando a Lily sola frente al peligro. La niña permaneció sentada en su pupitre, observando como Frost terminaba de hacer unas anotaciones y ordenar sus papeles. 

- Señorita Evans, acérquese -.

Ella obedeció y fue junto a la mesa del profesor. Éste alzó por fin la mirada y, cruzando las manos, encaró a la asustada pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho semejante estupidez? -.

- Debía un favor -.

- Ah, el maldito código de honor de los leones, siempre os trae más quebraderos de cabeza que beneficios – comentó Frost – He meditado el castigo que merece su desobediencia. Para cumplirlo, vaya a mi despacho en cuanto termine sus horas lectivas -.

- Sí, profesor Frost -.

En el descanso entre clase y clase, Black y Potter se acercaron a la triste pelirroja.

- Lily, gracias por lo de antes –. Sirius le dio uno de sus enérgicos abrazos.

- Ha sido la hazaña más espléndida y la estupidez más grande que jamás he visto, gracias Evans – sonrió James - ¿Qué te ha puesto de castigo? -.

- Aún no lo sé, tengo que ir a su despacho luego -.

- Si te manda a las mazmorras apela a McGonagall – añadió Althea – Aunque no creo que sea tan sádico de imponerte un castigo físico -.

- Eso creo yo, por eso cargué con la culpa –. Lily señaló a Sirius – Si le llega a pillar a él seguro que lo azota -.

- Y no le vendría mal – gruñó Thea.

- Le debía lo de salvarnos de la armadura – dijo la pelirroja – Bueno, ya sólo quedan dos horas de clase, así que pronto saldremos de dudas -.

Lily desapareció al concluir las clases y sus compañeros se recluyeron en la Sala Común con el ánimo por los suelos. Sirius se puso a hacer crucigramas junto con Peter, ambos echados frente a la chimenea. Remus decidió hacer los deberes atrasados con ayuda de James, Thea y Selinda.

Había más gente por la Sala y muchos estaban tan impacientes como los de 2º por saber qué había sido de la muchachita que había plantado cara al jefe de Slytherin.

El retrato se abrió. Longbottom lucía una expresión de lo más catastrofista.

- Frank, ¿qué sucede? -.

- Frost ha llevado a Lily a las mazmorras del pasillo Oeste, justo donde están trabajando los de 7º -.

- ¿¡Qué!? – chilló Morley - ¡Frost es un psicópata! -.

- Lisa, ¿qué estáis estudiando? – inquirió Remus, alarmado.

- Tenemos a tres lethifolds en esas mazmorras, son nuestro examen de fin de año, todos debemos dominar el hechizo Patronus para superar el curso – gimoteó ella – Pobrecita Lily -.

- No irá a echarle una cosa de esas, ¿verdad? – intervino James, recordando las descripciones de sombras que devoraban a magos – La mataría en medio segundo -.

- Creo que le hará pasar la noche allí abajo en compañía de los lethifolds, no es tan sádico como para azuzarle un bicho de esos a una niñita de 2º – dijo Longbottom.

- Aún así el castigo es excesivo – protestó Thea - ¿Qué dice McGonagall? -.

- Que Frost está en su derecho a poner el castigo que desee mientras el alumno no corra peligro -.

James frunció el ceño, sus gafas resbalaron por su nariz y se las colocó con parsimonia. Lily estaba allí abajo por su culpa y Snape pagaría caro su actuación.

Encogida bajo su capa, Lily corría intentando mantener el frenético paso del profesor Frost. Sus ojos verdes miraban a uno y otro lado, a las mazmorras y lugubres pasillos de antorchas apagadas hacía siglos.

- Hemos llegado -. Una gélida sonrisa acompañó el movimiento del maestro al abrir un tosco pero recio portón – Bienvenida a su suite por esta noche, señorita Evans -. 

La niña se asomó al interior. Un escalofrío de auténtico pánico le recorrió el espinazo. Tres sombras pululaban de un lado a otro, como animales enjaulados, y Lily los identificó como lethifolds gracias al texto que Frost le había hecho copiar diez veces. 

- Ellos se encargarán de que no se sienta sola -. 

La mano del profesor se cerró en torno a su brazo como un grillete y la obligó a colocarse en el centro de la mazmorra. 

- No se mueva de este punto, señorita Evans; me disgustaría mucho tener que comunicarle al director su desaparición accidental -. 

- ¡No puede dejarme aquí! -. 

- Puedo, creame – replicó Frost sin alterar su expresión – Así aprenderá a comportarse en mis clases, a no desobedecer una orden y a no encubrir delincuentes -. 

El portón se cerró con un golpe ominoso, no muy diferente del que haría una tumba al ser sellada, dejando a Lily sumida en la oscuridad y en un silencio cargado con los susurros de los lethifolds. Muy despacio, se sentó en el suelo y escondió el rostro contra sus rodillas, llorando. 

Algo le rozó el cabello. Gritó y un chisporroteo iluminó la mazmorra. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo y descubrió que el escaso mobiliario, dos mesas largas, estaban en llamas; había hecho magia incontrolada otra vez. Los lethifolds seguían dando vueltas en torno a ella, como buitres ansiosos, pero la luz le permitió a Lily descubrir un círculo rojo en el suelo. Se inclinó y examinó con detalle los trazos, eran una compleja red rúnica y, sin duda, su objetivo era servir como escudo contra los lethifolds. La niña sonrió, a pesar de todas sus amenazas Frost jamás la hubiera expuesto a un auténtico peligro. 

El fuego terminó por extinguirse. Lily se tumbó en el frío suelo y cerró los ojos. Seguía sin ser demasiado agradable estar en semejante sitio con aquellos bichejos dando vueltas, pero ya no tenía miedo. Durmió a ratos, asustada por la idea de rodar sin querer fuera del círculo de protección, pero feliz de haber desmantelado el castigo de Frost. 

Cuando Lily se personó a la mañana siguiente en el Comedor, blanca y ojerosa, la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. Ella, repentinamente tan roja como su pelo, se sentó entre Thea y Kathleen. Lo cierto es que no cabía en sí de satisfacción, más al recordar la sorpresa de Frost al encontrarla con síntomas de haber pasado un frío glacial en lugar de un terror insoportable.

- Jo con Evans – le dijo Sirius a James.

- Es valiente – asintió el niño de gafas, desaparecido dentro del periódico – Por eso el sombrero la puso en esta Casa -.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa leer el periódico? -.

- Tú es que eres medio troll y sólo te gustan los crucigramas -.

La colleja que recibió James casi le manda las gafas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Tampoco era para que me descoyuntaras! – protestó Potter.

- ¿Qué lees, Jamie? – inquirió Sirius.

- Lo de la calavera esa, últimamente aparece allí dónde se comete un delito grave; hay desapariciones y asesinatos casi todas las semanas. Parece que no vives en este mundo -.

Los ojos azules de Sirius se oscurecieron al ver la foto de la calavera con una serpiente brotando de su boca.

- En mi casa comentaron algo... algo sobre este símbolo -.

- ¿Qué? – masculló James.

- Mi madre decía que era la bandera de nuestra libertad, que había llegado alguien que pondría a los sangre sucia en su sitio -.

- La noticia dice que el Ministerio de Magia no tiene claro quien es el autor de los crímenes -.

El gesto de Sirius se tornó más serio. Nadie en su sano juicio se sentiría feliz al saber que su familia apoya a una tropa de asesinos.

- Te prometo James que en cuanto pueda me marcharé de casa -.

Esa tarde se declaró fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para celebrar la hazaña de Lily. Fletcher apareció cargado con dos mochilas repletas de chucherías variadas de Honeydukes, lo que le valió una ovación general y que Potter y Black le dieran la tabarra hasta que confesó la ubicación de un pasadizo que comunicaba Hogwarts con la tienda de dulces.

- ¿Sabéis dónde está la bruja tuerta y jorobada del corredor del tercer piso? -.

- Sí, desde allí fue donde les echamos a los slytherins de 2º un hechizo imantador la semana pasada – afirmó Sirius con cara de profesional – A Pringle casi le da un ataque al ver todas las armaduras de esa zona abolladas. Tardaron una hora en sacar a los serpientes de entre la chatarra -.

- Sigue Mundugus – dijo James.

- Bueno, pues si le das a la joroba de la bruja con la varita y dices "_dissendio"_ se abre el pasadizo, os deja directamente en el sótano de Honeydukes -.

- Te debemos una, Mundungus – sonrió Sirius.

- El que le hagáis la vida imposible a los slytherins es suficiente – rió y sacó de su túnica dos cervezas de mantequilla – Para vosotros -.

Los dos niños las aceptaron encantados y le explicaron a Fletcher cómo acceder a las cocinas del colegio, convirtiéndole en el ser más feliz del planeta. Luego fueron a contarle a Remus, rodeado de envolturas de chocolatinas, y a Peter su descubrimiento.

Más tarde, ya en el cuarto preparándose para dormir, James y Sirius no hacían más que proponer trastadas que implicaban el pasadizo de Hogsmeade.

- Podemos ir un día a la Casa de los Gritos – dijo James – Johnson dice que él no ha oído ruidos durante las horas de sol, que sólo ocurre por la noche -.

- Fantasmas trasnochadores – rió Sirius – Yo me apunto -.

- Yo también – coreó Peter.

- Ni se os ocurra -.

Los tres joviales niños miraron perplejos a Remus, intentando descifrar si su expresión era de miedo, enojo o qué.

- Hasta Dumbledore ha advertido que la casa es peligrosa -.

- ¿Y?, también lo es el Bosque Prohibido y bien que nos acompañaste a por las doxys – arguyó Sirius, tirado boca arriba en la cama y dejando que su cabeza colgara fuera del colchón.

- ¡Si vais no pienso volver a dirigiros la palabra! – amenazó Remus – No sabéis a qué os arriesgáis... no... -.

- ¿Y tú sí? -.

La inquisitiva mirada de James fue más de lo que Lupin podía soportar y cerró las cortinas de su cama con un brusco movimiento. El niño de gafas se cruzó de brazos e intercambió con Sirius una mirada de complicidad; allí tenían una primera actitud fuera de lo normal, algo más a añadir a la lista de la "Operación Remus".

Se metieron en la cama y apagaron las luces, por respeto a Remus no comentaron nada. Sin embargo, ahora James recordaba que no era la primera vez que su afable amigo se ponía nervioso ante la sola mención de la Casa de los Gritos.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus fue el primero en levantarse y bajó solo a desayunar. Sus tres amigos estaban desconcertados y casi se caen de espaldas al ver que Lupin se sentaba en clase con Selinda en lugar de con ellos.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Remus? – les preguntó Thea, al salir de Encantamientos – Lleva todo el día evitándoos, ni siquiera ha venido a comer para no veros -.

- Nada – protestaron al tiempo Peter y Sirius.

- Dijimos de ir a la Casa de los Gritos de exploración y empezó a chillarnos – explicó James.

- Disculpaos con él y no mencionéis más semejante idea – sugirió Lily – Sea lo que sea lo que le molesta de esa casa, no creo que os compense perder un amigo por hacer el idiota durante un par de horas en un edificio ruinoso -.

- Eso tiene sentido, ¿verdad? – sonrió Sirius.

- Qué harían sin nosotras – suspiró Althea.

- Nada – rió Lily.

Durante la última clase, Transformaciones, mientras la profesora McGonagall les mostraba cómo transformar una pluma en un cojín, la pizarra pareció cobrar vida. Los alumnos siguieron los trazos blancos sobre el fondo negro como hipnotizados, tanto que hasta McGonagall se dio cuenta que algo extraño sucedía y se volteó extrañada. En grandes letras ponía: "RL, lo sentimos. PP,SB,JP". La profesora, dado que había pocas dudas sobre la autoría del mensaje, castigó a los tres alumnos firmantes a limpiar sin magia las cinco clases que había en aquel corredor.

- ¡Argh!, me duelen hasta las pestañas – gimoteó Sirius, al entrar por fin al dormitorio con sus dos compañeros de castigo sin siquiera haber cenado – Hola Remsie -.

- Chicos... esto... -. Remus les observó desplomarse sobre sus respectivas camas – No teníais que haber hecho lo de la pizarra... yo también estuve muy borde ayer -.

- Bueno, ya sabes que nosotros siempre hacemos todo de manera muy espectacular – rió James – Las chicas van a tener razón, somos adictos a llamar la atención -.

- Yo me niego a seguir llamándola delante de un profe – anunció Peter – Longbottom dice que te puede caer de castigo limpiar la lechucería o los baños -.

- Mañana. Mediodía. Segundo piso. Snape y compañía tienen clase. Pregunta: ¿qué vamos a hacerles para vengar lo de Evans? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Bombas de "rascate cuanto puedas"? -.

- Demasiado soso, Pete – negó James – Ha de ser más desagradable -.

- Echémosles pus de bubotuberculo desde la escalera -.

- Queremos vengarnos de ellos, no matarlos Sirius -. 

- El armario negro del primer piso – sugirió Remus.

- ¿Un armario? – dijeron simultáneamente sus tres amigos.

- El otro día se le escapó a Hagrid, me contó una historia de cuando él era estudiante y mencionó de pasada el armario que hay en el corredor izquierdo del primer piso. Resulta que si metes algo dentro el armario lo desaparece y nunca sabes dónde reaparecerá -.

Distintas imágenes de Snape colgando de la lechucería o de cabeza en los lavabos hicieron sonreír malignamente a los cuatro niños. James sacó papel y pluma.

- De acuerdo, caballeros, esto es lo que haremos... -.

Lily abandonó el confortable calor de la cama una hora antes de lo necesario para asistir a clase. Se vistió rápida y silenciosamente, tomó su mochila y salió de la torre.

En el aula convenida aguardaba alguien enfundado en su capa negra. Los oscuros ojos de Snape no reflejaron nada en particular cuando la pelirroja irrumpió con el ceño fruncido anunciando tempestades.

- Te has lucido con lo de la notita – le recriminó la niña - ¿Acaso no pudiste chivarte antes, o mejor, no hacerlo? -.

- Pensaba que serías lista y culparías a Black – dijo Severus – Frost es muy desagradable pero está chafado a la antigua, no le gusta castigar a las alumnas y hubiera sido feliz de descargar su ira contra el perrito faldero de Potter -.

- Sí, lo sé, el profesor me lo dijo. El problema es que yo le debía una a Sirius, fue mi manera de compensarle por evitar que me partiera la crisma en las escaleras -.

El slytherin enarcó una ceja.

- Es una larga historia -. Lily se sentó en el pupitre frente al del niño – Severus, esto de ser amigos no funciona muy bien -.

- Se clara, si no quieres ser mi amiga dilo -. A pesar de su frialdad, Snape no pudo esconder un fugaz gesto de decepción.

- No quiero dejar de ser tu amiga – afirmó la pelirroja – Pero, tienes que reconocer, que es difícil. Mis compañeros y tú os odiáis y os hacéis las trastadas más horribles que se os ocurren, lo que me deja a mí en medio -.

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró hacia un lado, pensativo.

- Prometo dejarte al margen -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Lo que has oído – gruñó, volviéndose hacia ella nuevamente – Nadie notará nada. La guerra entre mis compañeros y la tropa Potter es tan... "intensa" que todos pensarán que no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar con una niñata -.

- ¡Oye! – protestó Lily – Lo de niñata te lo guardas, ¿o quieres que yo también empiece a llamarte "pico de loro"? -.

- Eso es un grave insulto -. Severus esbozó una media sonrisa – Te reto a duelo -.

- Acepto -.

Con un rápido movimiento ambos se pusieron en pie y desenfundaron las varitas.

Althea estaba plantada ante los invernaderos con una cara tal que ni siquiera sus compañeras de cuarto se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra.

- Danforth, McBride -.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Black? – inquirió Deyanira.

- A mí ninguna, pero ¿y a Willow? -.

Las niñas se encogieron de hombros. Lo único que se les ocurría era que estaba enfadada porque Lily había desaparecido sin decirle nada.

Por fin, justo cuando entraba el profesor Mazzard, Lily hizo acto de presencia. Corriendo soltó su mochila y preparó sus instrumentos para la clase de Herbología.

- Señorita Evans, ¿se encuentra bien? -.

La pregunta del profesor se produjo a raíz de ver el brazo de la pelirroja vendado y un par de cortes en su pecosa mejilla.

- No se preocupe, profesor – sonrió la niña.

El anciano asintió y procedió a explicar cómo debían enfrentarse a lo que tenían ante ellos, ¿un puñado de judías?.

- Bien, bien... ¿qué son? -.

Los gryffindors y los ravenclaws se miraron desconcertados. Peter le susurró algo a Remus.

- Señor Pettigrew, comparta con nosotros su opinión – pidió Mazzard sin mala intención.

- ¿Son alubias? – aventuró el crío, abochornado.

- ¡Exacto! -.

- ¿Y qué hacemos cultivando judías? – intervino Sirius, impaciente.

- Ah, señor Black, pero esto no son judías normales -. El profesor cogió una entre dos dedos – Su color es absolutamente blanco, excepto por esta línea roja ¿la ven?... bien, ahora quiero que tomen una cada uno porque sus deberes van a ser cultivarla -.

Hubo muchos gestos de estupefacción.

- Han de descubrir cómo hacerla germinar – aclaró el anciano con gesto afable – No basta con abono, agua y mimos como hasta el momento. Pueden acudir a la biblioteca o experimentar por su cuenta, como gusten. Las macetas con vuestros nombres estarán al lado de los invernaderos, para que podáis visitar vuestra judía cuando queráis y experimentar con ella. Ah, y el que primero lo consiga de las cuatro Casas logrará treinta puntos -.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos para conseguirlo? – preguntó Olivier Mercury de Ravenclaw.

- Un mes. Aunque mientras seguiréis asistiendo a mis clases para aprender de otras plantas – respondió el profesor – Bien, como os veo muy revolucionados, concluiremos la clase por hoy -.

Los niños fueron al lado de los invernaderos y buscaron la maceta con su nombre para plantar la judía antes de irse a vaguear.

- Ey, Evans, ¿qué te ha pasado? -.

- ¿Dónde has ido esta mañana? -.

- Althea está que trina... ¡ay!, pero si es verdad -.

La pelirroja enarcó las cejas al descubrir a todos sus compañeros de Casa observándola.

- ¿Acaso una no puede tener sus pequeños secretos? – gruñó ella, al tiempo que se sacudía la tierra de las manos.

- Una advertencia Evans – sonrió Sirius – Nunca digas ante nosotros que tienes un secreto -.

- ¿Por?, ¿me vas a echar _ veritaserum_ en el desayuno? -.

- No es necesario – le apoyó James – Nos encanta resolver problemas y averiguar secretos, y siempre lo conseguimos -.

Casi como por casualidad, Black y Potter posaron sus ojos en Remus, que se encogió de forma involuntaria. Después se echaron a reír a lo loco y se largaron seguidos de un confuso Peter y de un cabizbajo Remus.

- Cada vez están peor – opinó Kathleen.

- Deberían hacer pruebas mentales a los alumnos – coreó Deyanira.

- Pues a mí me parecen divertidos – apuntó Selinda.

Las niñas rieron y siguieron los pasos de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Thea sujetó a Lily para que caminase más despacio.

- Desembucha – ordenó tan amenazante como una Furia de su patria griega.

- Severus – resumió la pelirroja.

- Esos... -. Althea señaló cuatro puntitos que entraban al castillo – Van a devolverle la jugarreta a pelo grasiento por lo de Frost -.

- Las bofetadas que se den entre ellos no me incumben, estoy al margen, si necesitan freírse a hechizos que lo hagan -.

- No, Lily, te equivocas. Algo malo saldrá de todo esto, lo presiento, haz caso a una hija de Delfos -.

Después de la soporífera clase de Hª de la Magia con Binns, se llegaba a la hora de comer amodorrado perdido. Lily estaba tan abstraída que no se percató que algo sucedía hasta que oyó los gritos. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al descubrir el pelo y parte de la túnica de Snape llenos de zumo de calabaza; Remus, aún copa en mano, intentaba disculparse arguyendo que su objetivo era un hilarante Sirius mientras varios slytherins se medio incorporaban. Remus, de repente, soltó la copa con un golpe sordo de metal y salió corriendo; al instante sus tres amigos fueron tras él.

En la mesa de Slytherin todos procuraron calmarse al ver aparecer a tres profesores. Lucius, con un giro de varita, eliminó hasta el último resto de zumo de calabaza de Snape y se inclinó para hablar con él.

- ¿Ves a qué me refería? – inquirió Althea.

- Sí -. Lily jugueteó con la verdura de su plato.

Mientras, en un pasillo de la primera planta, cuatro niños reían a carcajadas.

- Buena puntería, Remsie -. Sirius dio una palmada en la espalda a su compañero.

- Ahora viene lo arriesgado – dijo James – Has de llamar la atención de Snape y que te siga hasta el armario -.

- Vosotros encargaos de que no me fulmine, que yo haré mi trabajo – aseveró Remus.

Un rato después vieron salir a Snape y dos compañeros del Comedor. Remus, abrazando con fuerza algunos libros, cruzó a paso rápido de un pasillo a otro. Los slytherins le siguieron como polillas atraídas por la luz.

El gran armario negro esperaba en una parte estrecha del corredor. Remus lo abrió justo antes que una desagradable voz le interpelara.

- ¿Has perdido a tus amiguitos, Lupin? -.

- Ah... no... yo – balbució él, como si le sorprendiera la presencia de Severus.

- ¿Qué haces con ese armario? -.

- Seguro que es donde guarda su alijo de chucherías – sonrió uno de los slytherin.

Tres varitas apuntaron a Remus, éste se tiró al suelo justo cuando tres voces infantiles gritaban "_propello remotus_". Tres cuerpos pasaron volando por encima del niño rubicundo y se estrellaron en el interior del armario, Remus se levantó y cerró las puertas.

- Un trabajo magnífico, caballeros – se felicitó James, poniendo la voz grave.

- Sí, jamás creí que a Pete le iba a salir el hechizo – rió Sirius.

- Lo estuve practicando mucho, además Lily lo hace a todas horas y a la fuerza tenía que aprender el movimiento de vari... ¡Remus! -.

El grito de Peter les hizo fijarse en su amigo; éste había caído de rodillas, pálido, respirando con dificultad. Los tres niños fueron junto a él y le sujetaron a tiempo de evitar que se desplomara del todo.

- Remus, ¿qué te pasa? -.

- ... cansado... – musitó él.

- A la enfermería – decidió James.

Sirius cargó con Remus a caballito hasta la enfermería. Allí la señora Pomfrey les recibió y les indicó una cama donde dejar al débil chiquillo, para después suministrarle una poción y obligarle a comer algo de chocolate.

- Ustedes deben irse a clase – les ordenó a los otros tres.

- Pero... -.

- Nada de "peros" señor Potter, a clase -.

Cruelmente expulsados, los tres gryffindors llegaron tarde a clase de Encantamientos. Cuando le explicaron el motivo, el profesor Flitwick pareció alarmarse y mostró una genuina preocupación por Remus.

- Es culpa nuestra – dijo Sirius, al salir del aula y dirigirse a la siguiente clase – Con lo débil que estaba no debimos someterle a tanta presión, ¿y si le ocurre algo? -.

- Tranquilo Sirius – replicó James – No podíamos saber que pasaría algo así -.

Compungido, Peter caminaba entre ambos.

- Debe ser muy serio lo que tiene Remus, ¿has visto la cara que ha puesto Flitwick cuando se lo contamos? – prosiguió Black – Los profesores deben saberlo, por eso también Frost es amable con él -.

Ninguno se acordaba ya de la broma a Snape y no hubieran vuelto a pensar en él si no fuera porque, durante la cena, el director anunció su desaparición. Muchos miraron a los tres enemigos del slytherin, pero estaban tan deprimidos que ignoraron completamente los elogios y las miradas furibundas de la mesa de las serpientes.

Regresaron arrastrando los pies hasta su cuarto. Echando miradas de reojo a la cama vacía, se pusieron los pijamas en silencio hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Están presentables? – era la voz de McGonagall.

- Sí, profesora – respondió James.

La severa maestra entró en la habitación con la enfermera Pomfrey y con Dumbledore que, ¡oh, sorpresa!, llevaba en brazos a Remus.

- Chicos, aquí tienen a su compañero – sonrió el director, depositando al niño en su cama – El señor Lupin ha insistido en regresar aquí esta misma noche a pesar de su delicado estado. Se lo hemos permitido a cambio de una promesa, que no hará esfuerzos de ningún tipo: correr, subirse a una escoba, travesuras varias, pelearse con otros alumnos... -.

- Le ataremos si es preciso – afirmó Sirius.

- Empiecen por ustedes mismos, señor Black – le reprendió McGonagall – Sus actos delictivos son los que están poniendo en peligro la salud del señor Lupin, por... -.

- Minerva, creo que los muchachos han captado lo que esperamos de ellos a partir de ahora -. Dumbledore les miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna - ¿Verdad? -.

Los tres niños asintieron repetidas veces, Peter incluso se mareó. Los adultos les dieron algunas recomendaciones con respecto a cómo cuidar del enfermo y les dejaron solos.

- Nos tenías muy preocupados Remus, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? – preguntó al instante James.

- Sólo estoy cansado -. Sus ojos color miel chispeaban divertidos al ver tan serios a sus alborotadores compañeros.

- Entonces todos a dormir – ordenó James – Remus, cualquier cosa que necesites pídela -.

- Vale -.

Sirius, muy serio, se encargó de tapar a conciencia a su rubicundo compañero bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los otros.

- A la mínima tontería te ato, ¿ha entendido bien, señor Lupin? -. La imitación que el niño hizo de la postura y la voz de McGonagall les hizo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

Los días siguientes fueron muy tranquilos. La tropa de los de 2º de Gryffindor habían pasado de practicar la delincuencia de manera activa a una inmovilidad casi absoluta, casi, porque no pudieron evitar que toda la clase de Encantamientos acabase pegada al techo o la explosión en cadena de todos los calderos en Pociones. Hay que decir que estas últimas acciones se debieron a que James necesitaba desahogarse después que le comunicaran que ese año no necesitaban más jugadores de quidditch en Gryffindor. El enfado se le terminó de pasar cuando, por fin, Snape y sus amigos reaparecieron justo en la mesa de profesores durante la cena. 

============================================================

N. de A.: Lamento el retraso, he andado desaparecida por tierras sevillanas con una panda de tolkiendili ^^ Espero que la longitud del capi compense.

Gracias a Hikaru in Azkaban, Alba, Nariko y Mayu por sus reviews, también a los que me leéis pero sois tan vagos que no me decís na. ;_; Por fi, dejadme un review chiquitín. (carita de perrito abandonado tipo Sirius) O;-D

Prometo meter romance en cuanto pueda, pero es que los niñitos todavía tienen 12 años, quizás meta algo ya para 3º año.

Un besote y tenna rato!!!


	11. Ojos Dorados en la Noche

N. de A.: Dedicado a todas las seguidoras de nuestro querido lobito de peluche ^^, en especial a Nura. Pasaos por Lovewolf para ver pics muy chulos de él.

http:// www.ksky .ne.jp /%7Eshinosan /pict.htm

Ojos dorados en la noche 

- ¡Bragh! -. 

Un montón de chillidos femeninos alertaron a Longbottom que, antes de llegar al centro del alboroto, ya estaba gritando los nombres de Black y Potter. 

- Frank, ¿tan predecibles somos? – inquirió Sirius, quitándose la horrorosa máscara que Fletcher le consiguiera en Zonko. 

- Sólo un poco – rió el prefecto – Por hoy os lo perdono, Halloween son fechas para desmadrarse un poco -. 

- Ellos están desmadrados todo el año – protestó una de las chicas, desde la otra punta de la Sala Común. 

La ingeniosa réplica de James murió en sus labios al ver quien bajaba las escaleras cargando una mochila. 

- Remus, ¿te vas? -. 

- El tratamiento – . Se encogió de hombros bajo la túnica. 

- Sea lo que sea lo que te dan te hace más mal que bien, ahora hasta estás cogiendo peso – dijo Sirius. 

- Eso es porque no me habéis dejado ni moverme – sonrió Lupin y sacó un paquete de su bolsa – Esto es para ti, no estoy para tu cumpleaños -. 

Sirius desgarró el papel y sacó una gorra azul marino con dos juncos dorados cruzados en su parte frontal, el emblema del Puddlemere United, su equipo favorito de quidditch; se la puso sobre su brillante pelo negro y adquirió una pose con los brazos cruzados. 

- ¿Qué os parece?, a que molo -. 

- Cada día estás peor – sonrió Peter. 

- Gracias, Remsie, esperaremos a que vuelvas para celebrar mi cumple – dijo el niño mientras le atizaba una colleja a su regordete compañero. 

Remus se marchó, y también casi todos los alumnos mayores de 13 años para visitar Hogsmeade durante el día. 

- Me aburrooooooo – bostezó Sirius, tirado en uno de los sillones de la Sala. 

- Pues piensa en cómo hacer brotar las dichosas judías de Mazzard -. James tenía precisamente entre las manos un manual sobre plantas mágicas – Sólo nos quedan tres días y son treinta puntos, ¡treinta! -. 

- Prefiero preparar alguna sorpresa para la noche, lo de la ilusión mágica está muy visto -. 

- Siempre podemos soltar algunos de los bichos que Frost guarda en su despacho –. 

- Me abruma tu entusiasmo, Jamie -. 

- Si te aburres, haber ido con Pete a por provisiones a la cocina -. 

- Nah, dejémosle un rato solo, a veces tengo la sensación de que tengo dos sombras en lugar de una -. 

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo respecto a Remus? -. 

Sirius se puso de rodillas en el sillón y apoyó los brazos y la barbilla en el respaldo para mirar a su amigo. 

- Nada – suspiró agitando su flequillo – La semana pasada cogí el Vade Mecum Magicum y ninguna enfermedad se corresponde con todos sus síntomas -. 

- Imposible, todas las enfermedades están en ese libraco -. 

- Lo sé, James, pero parece que nuestro amigo es más rarito de lo que pensábamos -. 

Potter se revolvió los cabellos, desordenándolos más si cabe. 

- Algo se nos escapa, sé que algo se nos escapa -. 

- Eso es obvio, sino sabríamos lo que tiene Remus -. 

James tiró el libro de plantas sobre la mesa y se acercó al calendario que tenían en la Sala Común para señalar las visitas a Hogsmeade, fiestas y exámenes. Echó cuentas con los dedos mientras Sirius le observaba en silencio, éste sabía que algo se cocía detrás de aquellas gafas. 

- Veintiocho -. 

- ¿Qué dices Jamie? -. 

Sirius fue junto a su amigo. 

- Remus desaparece exactamente cada veintiocho días -. 

- Vale, la teoría de la menstruación cobra fuerza, ¡auch! -. Black se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde James le había golpeado. 

- El problema es que no siempre se marcha el mismo tiempo, varía entre una semana y cuatro días -. 

- Ahora nos toca saber qué significado tiene eso -. 

La llegada de Peter con una montaña de dulces dio por zanjada la discusión. 

Después de un día bastante aburrido, las alumnas de 2º de Gryffindor subieron a sus habitaciones a vestirse para la cena de Halloween. 

- Black es un cerdo, parece mentira con la familia a la que pertenece – gruñó Deyanira, mientras se quitaba la túnica llena de pastel de trufa. 

- ¿Familia?, ¿no era hijo de mago y muggle? – inquirió Althea. 

- ¿Black? -. La guapa niña se echó a reír – Es igual que Potter, ambos pertenecen a familias de magos de rancio abolengo. Los Black tienen tanta pasta que no trabajan, sólo realizan labores de apoyo para el Ministerio -. 

- ¿Por qué mintió entonces? – inquirió Selinda. 

Deyanira sacó una de sus revistas y les mostró un artículo sobre la poderosa familia Black haciendo alarde de poseer la casa con mejores sistemas de seguridad de toda la comunidad mágica. 

- Son de esos que apoyan la pureza de raza y demás, slytherins totales, no me extraña que a Black no le guste presumir de familia – explicó Deyanira. 

Mientras las otras niñas discutían sobre los Black, Lily revolvía su baúl en busca de su túnica para ocasiones especiales; al sacarla de un tirón algo cayó al suelo, el libro que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. El título fue una auténtica revelación, "Jack y las Habichuelas Mágicas". 

- ¡Lo tengo! -. 

El grito de Lily sobresaltó a sus compañeras. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Ya sé cómo hacer germinar la judía -. La pelirroja cogió su capa – Voy a bajar un momento a los invernaderos, ahora os veo en el Comedor -. 

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó Althea. 

- No hace falta, además tú querías darte una ducha y no te daría tiempo -. 

Lily desapareció a la carrera, deseando recuperar para su Casa los treinta puntos que le quitó Frost.

- ¡Qué moral! – dijo Kathleen – Como haga germinar la judía creo que la planta se va a quedar congelada, ahí fuera está cayendo una helada de las buenas -. 

- Bueno, no creo que germine esta noche, esas cosas llevan tiempo – apuntó Selinda. 

Las niñas se terminaron de preparar para la cena y fueron a la Sala Común. Las cuatro miraron extrañadas a la cantidad de gryffindors allí reunidos, se podía decir que toda la Casa estaba en la Sala. Longbottom entró en ese momento con otros ocho alumnos de distintas edades. 

- Escuchad bien, la cena de Halloween ha sido suspendida -. 

Un rugido de protestas llenó la habitación. 

- No es por gusto – les acalló el prefecto – Un peligrosa bestia anda suelta por el colegio y hasta que la atrapen todos permaneceremos aquí, a salvo -. 

- ¿Qué bestia es? – preguntó uno de 6º. 

- Eso es lo de menos, Johnson. Es peligroso y punto. Se nos servirá aquí la cena y podremos estar de fiesta hasta las dos, entonces todos a dormir. La profesora McGonagall se pasará cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que estamos bien -. 

Althea sintió que todo aquello sólo podía ser una broma, Lily ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio a merced de una terrible bestia asesina. 

- ¡Potter, Black! -. 

- ¿Qué pasa Willow? -. 

La chica griega y sus compañeras parecían realmente preocupadas. 

- Lily está fuera -. 

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron los niños. 

- Salió a los invernaderos porque sabía cómo hacer brotar la judía, eso fue antes que Longbottom llegara con el aviso de la bestia y aún no ha vuelto -. 

- McGo le ha dicho a Frank que han avisado a todos los alumnos, lo han gritado por todo el colegio usando el hechizo "_sonorus_" – dijo Sirius. 

- Pero si Evans estaba fuera no lo habrá oído – repuso James – Voy a salir a buscarla -. 

- Estás majara – le espetó Deyanira. 

- Conozco todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo y no soy malo con la varita – replicó él. 

- No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Potter -. 

- Avisemos a los prefectos, ellos se lo dirán a los profesores – propuso Selinda. 

- Para entonces Lily puede haberse convertido en la cena de ese monstruo – dijo Sirius – Voy contigo James. Vosotras entretened a Longbottom y a Morley, no deben darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia. Si hace falta, Pete tienes mi permiso para usar las bengalas -. 

Los niños fueron a por sus varitas y salieron disimuladamente de la Sala. No bien entraron en el primer pasaje secreto, James detuvo a Sirius. 

- Tengo que contarte algo -. 

- No hay tiempo -. 

- Mira -. James sacó una capa plateada que había llevado oculta bajo la túnica – Nos hará invisibles -. 

- ¿De dónde demonios la has sacado? – exclamó Sirius, perplejo. 

- Ya te lo explicaré, nos ayudará en campo abierto -. 

Los dos niños, varita en mano, fueron explorando sistemáticamente el colegio. La oscuridad y el silencio eran los reyes en Hogwarts esa noche, incluso Peeves parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones. Sólo vieron pasar a Frost, seguramente en busca del intruso. 

- Es una locura, no hay quien la encuentre – suspiró Sirius – Además no hemos visto ni rastro de la bestia que... -. 

Un aullido profundo y prolongado les heló hasta la médula. Ambos se quedaron clavados en su sitio, viendo cruzar al fondo del pasillo una mole peluda de dos metros, con brillantes garras a la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales. 

- Joder – jadeó Black – Se han pasado dando de comer a esa cosa -. 

- Ha encontrado un rastro -. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

James agarró a su amigo de la túnica y tomaron otro de los atajos que conocían para salir a la entrada de la Sala de los Trofeos. 

Lily bajó corriendo los escalones de la entrada y cruzó hacia los invernaderos sin necesidad de más luz que la luna llena. El alma se le vino a los pies cuando descubrió una planta abriéndose camino hacia las nubes, estirando sus raíces, ramas y hojas en todas direcciones. La niña buscó la cerámica con el nombre del alumno.

- "Remus J. Lupin"... bueno, al menos los puntos serán para Gryffindor -. 

Depositó el fragmento en el suelo y fue a por su maceta. Fue exponerla a los rayos lunares y empezar a brotar a una velocidad asombrosa, casi no tuvo tiempo de ponerla cerca de la planta de Lupin. 

- Esto ya está, será mejor que vuelva antes que me congele -. 

El terreno helado crujía a cada pisada, eso fue lo que advirtió a Lily de otra presencia. Miró por encima de su hombro y la oscuridad le devolvió una mirada de ojos dorados. No lo pensó, echó a correr y subió los escalones de dos en dos con lo que fuera pisándole los talones. 

Sin dejar de correr, Lily metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la varita. Apuntó a las armaduras, armarios, muebles... todo lo que había en el pasillo y lo hacía volar en dirección a su atacante. Un gañido demasiado cercano dio renovadas fuerzas a sus piernas. Torció por un corredor, atravesó un patio, cruzó salas... ¿¡dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo!?. 

Un aullido le heló la sangre. Se volvió un instante y casi se le cae la varita del susto, las antorchas le dejaron ver un gigantesco ser de aspecto lobuno en el que destacaban especialmente las garras y los colmillos. Lily entró en la Sala de los Trofeos, pero el cazador ya la había olido y fue tras ella. 

La niña, exhausta, tropezó y perdió la varita. Un ronco gruñido de satisfacción la paralizó. Vio al lobo rodearla, observándola con esos hipnóticos ojos ambarinos. Ella lloró en silencio y, no obstante, hizo un último intento de huir. La bestia fue más rápida, lanzó un zarpazo y Lily se golpeó violentamente contra la pared, cayó inconsciente. 

- ¡Lily! -. 

El lobo se giró, pero no había nadie... aunque había olores nuevos en el aire. Hambriento, decidió acabar con su primera presa de la noche, cual no fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Emitió un rugido de frustración. 

Sirius y James se estremecieron debajo de la capa invisible, acurrucados para evitar en lo posible al lobo y cubrir bien a su compañera pelirroja. Ambos asían con fuerza sus varitas, buscando mentalmente los hechizos más poderosos que conocían. 

El animal, o lo que fuera, se detuvo a escasos dos metros de los niños, aparentemente confundido al no poder encontrar el rastro de Lily. Alzó su cabeza, olisqueando, y miró hacia ellos; los niños se encogieron involuntariamente, sabían que no podía verles pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos terrorífico... y fascinante. James observó aquellos grandes ojos de un ámbar llameante y vio en ellos una inteligencia realmente peligrosa, pero también algo familiar que no pudo concretar. 

Con un brusco giro, el animal desapareció de la Sala de Trofeos justo antes que McGonagall y Dumbledore entraran por la otra puerta. 

- Albus, no dejes que Alexander lo haga -. 

- Minerva, es un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás... Vamos a tener que hacerle un poco de daño y yo soy el primero en lamentar la situación -. 

Los profesores se marcharon y dos perplejos niños y un niña inconsciente surgieron de la nada. 

- ¡Lily! -. 

Thea abrazó a su amiga en cuanto entró por el retrato. 

- Gracias por vuestra ayuda, chicos – dijo la pelirroja, con la túnica de James enrollada en el brazo que había recibido el zarpazo. 

- ¡Bah!, ¿para qué estamos si no es para rescatar a nuestras compañeras de monstruos hiperalimentados? – bromeó Sirius. 

- Chulo -. 

- Siempre amable, Nira -. 

- Señorita Danforth para ti, Black -. 

- Os habéis cruzado con la bestia –. Thea examinó los cortes de su amiga que, por suerte, solo eran superficiales. 

- Sí – reconoció James – Por suerte no nos vio y pudimos sacar a Lily por uno de los pasajes secretos -. 

La pelirroja asintió. No sabía qué habrían hecho para salvarla de aquel monstruo y no pensaba preguntárselo, estaba agotada, dolorida y con los nervios de punta y quería olvidar el incidente lo antes posible. 

- Estoy agotado, ¿te vienes a dormir, Jamie? – preguntó Sirius. 

- Sí -. 

Los dos subieron a su cuarto con Peter pidiéndoles que le contaran lo sucedido. Sirius se lo explicó todo, porque James aún se negaba a creer lo que aquellos ojos dorados le habían revelado. 

Cuando tuvieron Herbología, dos días después, había dos matas a varios metros de los invernaderos tan grandes y altas que se perdían entre los nubarrones. 

- Bien, bien, parece que hubo dos alumnos listos al final -. El profesor tenía en las manos los trozos de cerámica con los nombres – Lily Evans y Remus J. Lupin -. 

Los gryffindors estallaron en vítores. Sirius miró de refilón a James, pálido como cuando a Remus le daba uno de sus desmayos. 

- ¿James? -. 

- Profesor Mazzard -. Lily levantó la mano – Remus fue el que lo consiguió primero, su maceta estaba ya aquí cuando traje la mía -. 

- Muy honorable, señorita Evans – sonrió el anciano – Por eso me place anunciar que Gryffindor recibirá 60 puntos -. 

Los gritos arreciaron, mientras los ravenclaws ponían caras mustias. En este punto James ya estaba casi translucido y Black pensaba en llevarle a la enfermería. 

- No es nada, atiende a la clase -. 

Durante el descanso de media mañana, Potter llevó a sus dos desconcertados amigos a la Biblioteca y cogió un libro. 

- Chicos, mirad esto -. 

El libro tenía ilustraciones de un animal idéntico al que vieron en los pasillos dos noches atrás. 

- "_Hombre-lobo"_, ¿cómo lo has sabido? – inquirió Sirius. 

- Lee – indicó misterioso su amigo. 

Peter y Sirius leyeron las cuatro primeras hojas. Para Peter no significaban nada en especial, pero para su rebelde amigo caían como una losa tras otra. 

- James... esto... –. Se pasó una mano por el pelo – Tienen que ser coincidencias -. 

- ¿El qué?, no me entero – protestó Peter. 

- Remus no es un licántropo -. 

Un pesado silencio se abatió sobre los tres niños. 

- Tenemos lo de sus desapariciones cada 28 días, justo con la luna llena, también sus cambios de humor, su necesidad de ingentes cantidades de azúcar para reponer la energía que gasta en su transformación, las heridas; todo encaja Sirius, ¿no lo ves? -. 

- ¡No quiero verlo! -. 

Su grito hizo que Pince les echara a patadas de la Biblioteca, aunque por lo menos les dejó llevarse el libro. Salieron a los terrenos del colegio y tomaron asiento en un lugar alejado junto al lago, se estaban saltando la clase de Pociones y Encantamientos pero aquello era muchísimo más importante. 

- Entonces Remus no se va para recibir tratamiento – comenzó Peter, al ver que sus amigos no hablaban. 

- Se queda en Hogwarts pero oculto durante su transformación en licántropo – explicó James – La pregunta es ¿dónde lo encierran? -. 

- La Casa de los Gritos -. Sirius tiró una piedra al lago con toda su rabia y se giró con los ojos azules echando chispas – Por eso no quería que fuésemos -. 

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, hasta eso coincide -. 

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Peter – ¿Le decimos que lo sabemos o nos lo callamos? -. 

- Yo pienso estrangularle por no contárnoslo, ¡es nuestro amigo, maldita sea! – bramó Sirius. 

- Piensa que no debe ser fácil para él, horrible a decir verdad teniendo en cuenta la marginación que sufren los licántropos en la comunidad mágica – dijo James. 

- Hay que obligarle a que nos lo diga, podemos ayudarle a ocultar su secreto – propuso Black. 

- Lo haremos – sonrió James – Tengo un plan -. 

Remus observaba fascinado todos los artilugios que componían el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Iba allí a menudo, casi siempre después de su problema mensual, pero esta vez era diferente. Se hundió un poquito más en la silla, había quebrantado el confinamiento y la confianza de Dumbledore. 

El director apareció de improviso, como siempre, y le ofreció un tazón de chocolate con ralladuras de vainilla y canela. Él bebió un sorbo, sintiendo como le calentaba el débil cuerpecito y animándole a levantar la vista. Dumbledore no sonreía. 

- Me van a expulsar – soltó en voz alta, compungido. 

- Tú falta ha sido muy grave, Remus, podías haber herido a alguien -. 

- Lo sé – sollozó él – Quería ayudar a mi Casa. Cuando ya había cruzado el Sauce Boxeador se me ocurrió lo de la luna llena para hacer crecer la judía que nos dio el profesor Mazzard, por un cuento que me contaba mi madre, y pensé que me daba tiempo de ir y volver antes que saliera la luna... -. 

- Pero te equivocaste -. 

- Lo siento, aunque no sirva de nada, lo siento -. 

- Termina el chocolate y ve a tu habitación, la enfermera Pomfrey dice que reposes unas horas – ordenó con voz átona el director – Hablaremos por la tarde -. 

Cuando dejó atrás la gárgola con forma de ave, Remus quería morirse. Sus amigos debían estar dando las últimas clases del día y él lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se arrastró hasta su cama y allí se desplomó. 

Se negaba a pensar en nada. Simplemente se limitaba a estar. Sin embargo, las imágenes de su transformación hacía ya diez días volvían una y otra vez, el pánico y la desesperación de ver que no podría llegar a la Casa de los Gritos antes de transformarse, y luego la bruma que llenaba su mente mientras era un lobo. De alguna forma sabía que había estado de cacería, que había perseguido a alguien por pasillos alumbrados en plata de luna y oro de las antorchas, que había estado a punto de matar. 

La entrada de alguien en su cuarto le arrancó de su contemplación, era Peter, que le miraba inseguro. 

- Hola Pete – sonrió él. 

- Ah, esto hola – dijo el regordete niño. 

Remus enarcó una ceja. 

- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿y los otros? -. 

- No, nada – respondió Peter, quizás demasiado rápido – Estarán en la Biblioteca, llevan allí metidos desde Halloween -. 

- ¿Desde Halloween? –. Remus se maldijo al escuchar el temblor de su voz. 

- Ah, es verdad, tú no estabas -. Peter sacó unos cuantos comics y se sentó en su cama – Te lo perdiste. Resulta que algún tipo de bestia se coló en el colegio y nos arruinó la fiesta -. 

- ¿Bestia? -. Remus empezaba a tener problemas para tragar. 

- Sí, James y Sirius la vieron porque tuvieron que salir a buscar a Evans – explicaba Peter a medida que su amigo perdía color – Resulta que a Lily se le ocurrió cómo hacer germinar la dichosa judía y no oyó los avisos de volver a nuestras Casas. Si no llega a ser por nuestros colegas, el animal ese se la merienda en la Sala de Trofeos -. 

Remus se aferró a la cama hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, de tener algo en el estómago habría vomitado. ¡Había estado a punto de comerse a Lily! 

- ¿En qué trabajan? -. 

- ¿Sirius y James?, ni idea -. Pettigrew señaló la cama de Black – Creo que se han dejado algunos apuntes por ahí encima si sientes curiosidad -. 

El demacrado niño consiguió incorporarse y recorrer los escasos cinco pasos que le separaban del lecho de Black. Dejó de respirar. En medio de un revoltijo de pergaminos con anotaciones, el libro de DCAO parecía burlarse de él abierto por el capítulo de los hombres-lobo. 

- Dios mío – gimió, horrorizado. 

- ¿Remus? -. 

Tenía que salir de allí. Correr, desaparecer y no volver jamás. Ellos lo sabían, sus amigos lo sabían y no soportaría ver en sus ojos el asco y el odio. Dio media vuelta y huyó de la habitación. 

James y Sirius surgieron de la nada, sentados en la cama del primero, con la capa de invisibilidad en su regazo. 

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? – inquirió Peter. 

- Perfecto – sonrió James. 

- Nos estamos pasando – opinó Sirius – Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cuando ha visto el libro, ya sabes que su salud es muy frágil -. 

- Tranquilo, sólo es una pequeña revancha por habernos ocultado su licantropía -. James le palmeó el hombro – Ahora vayamos a las cocinas a por provisiones. Remus tendrá que volver a su cuarto antes o después -. 

Fue en las cocinas dónde se enteraron hasta qué punto se habían pasado. Hasty se acercó a saludarles como siempre, pero traía una expresión preocupada. 

- Hola, jóvenes señores -. 

- No tienes buena cara, Hasty, ¿algún problema? – inquirió Sirius. 

- Hasty piensa que sí, ¿y el señor Lupin? -. 

- No sabemos -. 

- Eso es malo. Hasty llevó chocolate al despacho del director Dumbledore y oyó... -. El elfo doméstico parecía plantearse si hablar de aquello era correcto o no – El director está enfadado con el señor Lupin, muy enfadado -. 

- ¿Dumbledore enojado? – se extrañó Peter. 

- Sí, el señor Lupin hizo algo que no debía y cree que lo van a expulsar -. 

Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente y James se llevó una mano a la despeinada cabeza. 

- Somos subnormales – exclamó Black – Remus acaba de pasar su transformación, piensa que le van a expulsar y vamos nosotros y empeoramos la situación -. 

- Hasty, ¿puedes averiguar dónde se encuentra Remus? – preguntó James. 

El elfo asintió y se desapareció. Pocos minutos después se apareció con la respuesta. 

- El señor Lupin se encuentra en su habitación haciendo el equipaje muy deprisa, señor Potter -. 

- Gracias Hasty -. 

Los tres niños usaron sus pasadizos secretos y llegaron en segundos a la Torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos que rondaban por la Sala Común se preguntaron qué les pasaría al trío de delincuentes. 

- ¡Remus! -. 

- ¡Aaay! -. 

Abrieron la puerta tan bruscamente que casi golpean a su rubicundo amigo. Lupin había retrocedido tropezando con el baúl que arrastraba y ahora les miraba horrorizado desde el suelo a través de lágrimas no derramadas. 

- Remus -. 

El niño retrocedió a trompicones, alejándose de los otros, hasta que su espalda encontró el obstáculo de una cama. 

- ¡Dejadme! – suplicó – Van a expulsarme y ya no tendréis que soportar mi presencia. Sé que lo sabéis y no os culpo por odiarme, todos lo hacen cuando descubren que... -. 

- Remus, avísanos cuando termines de soltar tonterías – dijo James. 

Lupin enmudeció. 

Sirius se arrodilló junto a él y extendió una mano en su dirección. Remus se encogió y rehuyó el contacto, como un animalito asustado. Peter y James también se sentaron en el suelo, cerrando el círculo en torno al trastornado chiquillo. Nadie dijo una palabra. Remus les miraba con sus dulces ojos color miel enmarcados por profundas ojeras, los mismos que se tornaban de un dorado llameante las noches de luna llena. 

- Soy un licántropo -. Aquélla sencilla frase estaba cargada con toda la tristeza, el miedo y la desesperación que había acumulado desde que había despertado encadenado en la Casa de los Gritos esa mañana.

- Un poco tarde, pero gracias por decirlo – sonrió James. 

Incapaz de creer lo que esa sincera sonrisa le decía, Remus escondió el rostro en sus rodillas y se echó a llorar. Esta vez, Sirius sí consiguió pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros y estrecharle en uno de sus efusivos abrazos. 

- Vamos Remsie – dijo con la voz ligeramente tomada – Que como sigas así vas a hacernos llorar a todos -. 

- No... no puedo... evitarlo... -. 

- Quizás esto ayude -. Peter se sacó del bolsillo algunas chocolatinas – Son de esas con sabores que tanto te gustan -. 

Remus cogió una y empezó a comérsela mientras gruesos lagrimones seguían rodando por su pálido rostro. 

- ¿Mejor? – interrogó James – Nos tenías preocupados -. 

- Sí... -. Lupin se pasó la manga por la cara - ¿No os importa que yo... que sea un monstruo? -. 

- ¡Eh!, para empezar los únicos monstruos que hay en Hogwarts son los de Slytherin – protestó Sirius – Tú no eres ningún monstruo y, si quieres, se lo preguntamos a las chicas de tres Casas -. 

James y Peter soltaron la carcajada y Remus esbozó una tímida sonrisa. 

- Eso te lo dejo a ti, vas a conseguir que Anne y Guinevere suspendan Encantamientos -. 

- Bueno, ya tenemos de vuelta a nuestro Remsie – rió Sirius y le despeinó el pelo. 

- Sí, por un momento pensé que ya me dejabas solo con estos dos psicóticos – dijo James. 

- ¿A quién llamas psicótico, señor "mis planes son geniales"? -. 

- Mis planes, de hecho, son geniales, yo no tengo la culpa si los llevan a cabo ineptos -. 

- ¡Esto es la guerra! -. 

La primera almohada se estrelló contra la despeinada cabeza de James llenando todo de plumas. Un par de golpes de varita convirtieron las plumas en más almohadones, es decir, más armamento. Los cuatro niños la emprendieron a porrazos entre incontroladas carcajadas. 

Sirius tomó dos almohadas y las hizo oscilar en sus manos en plan artes marciales antes de abalanzarse sobre James. Éste y Peter ya le estaban esperando con otras en plan golpeadores de bludgers. 

- Menos mal que no somos alérgicos a las plumas – rió Remus con la pinta de un pollito a medio desplumar. 

La puerta se abrió y se escuchó un grito de sorpresa. 

- Creo que alguien ha sufrido una avalancha – se burló Sirius. 

- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? -. 

- Estamos aquí Frank -. James se agarró a uno de los palos de su cama y saludó al prefecto en plan pirata subido al puesto de vigía.

- Estoy replanteándome eso de entrar a vuestro cuarto, empiezo a pensar que es peligroso para mi salud – comentó Longbottom, abriéndose paso en la esponjosa masa blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura – Lupin, el director quiere verte en su despacho. Mientras vosotros tres me vais a contar qué ha pasado aquí y recogeréis todo esto -. 

Remus miró un instante a sus compañeros; ahora sabía que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ellos siempre estarían a su lado. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su pálida cara. 

Fue corriendo hasta el despacho, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era feliz y ni aún expulsándole podrían arrebatarle esa sensación. 

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? -. 

Se asomó al estudio lleno de cuadros y cachivaches maravillosos. Sólo estaba Fawkes; el fénix lucía sus más resplandecientes plumas y saludó al niño con un musical trino. Remus fue junto al ave y le acarició, disfrutando de su calidez y las chispas rojizas que despedía su plumaje. 

- Le caes bien -. 

- Hola, profesor Dumbledore -. 

El anciano traía algunas cartas que depositó sobre la mesa. Seguía serio, pero de alguna forma, Remus intuía que no era por él. 

- Longbottom me ha dicho que deseaba verme -. 

- Cierto, esta mañana dejamos pendiente el tema de tu castigo -. 

- Haré lo que sea, incluso limpiar la lechucería a mano lo que me queda de colegio, todo con tal de que no me expulse, por favor – se apresuró a decir Remus. 

Dumbledore por fin sonrió. 

- No voy a expulsarte Remus – aseveró afable – Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores y el tuyo estaba motivado por la buena voluntad. Pero – añadió al ver que el niño se entusiasmaba – como tú bien has dicho, debes recibir un castigo -. 

- ¿Cuál? -. 

- El que has estado impartiéndote a ti mismo durante todo el día -. 

Remus parpadeó, confundido. 

- Mi severidad de esta mañana no era del todo fingida, Remus, esperaba que recapacitaras sobre lo que habías hecho y sus consecuencias, y tu propio sentido de la culpabilidad es el que ha hecho el resto -. Le posó una mano en el hombro – Tu última transformación ha sido de las peores, si te impusiera trabajos forzados como a tus amigos la señora Pomfrey me mataría -. 

- Entiendo, pero no quiero privilegios – afirmó el niño – Usted me dijo que en Hogwarts sería un alumno más -. 

Esa noche Remus no volvió a su habitación. Preocupados, sus compañeros salieron a buscarle ocultos bajo la capa invisible. Dieron con él en el pasillo de las armaduras de gala subido a un taburete, limpiando el metal con un cubo, un trapo y la sonrisa más radiante que jamás le habían visto. 

===============================================================

N. de A.: ¡Os quiero!¡Me habéis dejado muchos reviews! ^^ La autora es happy happy.

Abajo contesto a los reviews. Pero antes quería exponer una tª con respecto a algo que puede pasar en el 6º o 7º libro y saber qué opináis. Al final del 4º Peter se corta una mano y tito Voldy le da otra plateada, ¿qué es lo único que puede matar a los hombres-lobo?... exacto, la plata; yo me estoy temiendo una escena bastante macabra de Peter matando a Remus ;_;

**Mayu:** sólo te ha faltado decir "Remus, Sirius, son sólo míos, mi tesssoorooo" XD Un besote Mayu "la que tiene más nombres que Galadriel".

**Nariko: **tienes razón, los nenes son muy majos, lástima que no existan XP Tu fic chachi, ya verás mi review ^^

**Hikaru: **pues ya ves que miman mucho a Remsie. Sirius sigue siendo mi favorito pero Remus es el ser más tierno y entrañable que existe ^^.

**Zefi_chan: **ciertamente no faltaba mucho para que descubrieran el secreto de Lupin ^^. Pienso seguir el fic, lo que pasa es que ando escasa de tiempo (como siempre ¬¬U). He subido un Ameria-Zel en la sección Slayers, si te aburres échale un vistazo.

**Sara_Ginny: **¡q entusiasmo! aquí tienes el siguiente capi, y espero no tardar con el prox. ^^ Gracias por eso de que capto bien a los Merodeadores, sigo pensando que James me salió demasiado buenecito y Peter demasiado listo.

Besotes y tenna rato!!!

Elanta, Rian Black, Naga_Chan (je, como siga así no recuerdo ni mi nombre XD) 


	12. Esto es la Guerra

Esto es la guerra 

Lily y Althea ocuparon como cada tarde la misma mesa de la Biblioteca para hacer los deberes, pronto se unieron a ellas sus tres compañeras de 2º de Gryffindor, Susan y Lucy de Hufflepuff, y Anne y Guinevere de Ravenclaw. Las nueve niñas formaban uno de los grupos más numeroso, variopinto y unido entre los estudiantes.

- En serio, yo creo que a Potter cada día le faltan más neuronas -. 

- Lily, en eso creo que compite con Black -. 

- Oye, ¿qué os han hecho ahora? – se interesó Anne. 

- Cuando hemos bajado a la Sala Común resulta que las leyes de la gravedad han desaparecido – dijo Althea. 

- ¿Qué? -. 

- Pues eso, que todo lo que entraba allí acababa pegado al techo – explicó Deyanira – Sillas, mesas, personas... les encanta ese hechizo -. 

Las niñas rieron por lo bajo. 

- Pero Lupin es un angelito, ¿no? – dijo Susan. 

- A veces es peor que Potter y Black – sonrió Selinda - ¿Quién crees que convirtió la entrada al colegio en una pista de hielo la semana pasada? -. 

- También hizo que una mesa atacara a unos slytherins, saboteó sus escobas antes del último entrenamiento, ¡ah! y puso de color rojo a las lechuzas – enumeró Kathleen. 

- ¿Y Peter? -. 

- Es su esclavo – dijo Lily – Al pobre le mandan cada cosa -. 

- Está tan mal como los otros tres – replicó Thea - ¿O cómo le llamas tú a tirar una bolsa entera de Bolas Ultrapicantes por las escaleras? -. 

- Esa estuvo bien – rió Guinevere – Yo vi a los slytherins de 2º haciendo maniobras desesperadas para no caer -. 

Las niñas reprimieron las carcajadas y se escondieron detrás de sus libros cuando Pince pasó haciendo la ronda. 

- No hay problema cuando las trastadas van dirigidas a otros, sin embargo hay veces que también la toman con gente de su propia Casa -. 

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Lily, que parecía tener algún tipo de concurso con James a ver quien se hacía la perrería más gorda. 

- ¿Qué? – protestó la pelirroja – Es un niñato malcriado y egocéntrico -. 

- ¿Cuáles han sido las últimas? – le preguntó Lucy a Thea. 

- Lily hizo que todos los libros de James tuvieran un irresistible deseo de volar durante todo un día. Esa misma noche Lily nos despertó a todas chillando como una loca porque su león de peluche se había convertido en una araña; no me preguntéis cómo Potter consiguió evadir los sistemas de seguridad anti-chicos de las habitaciones. Hoy Lily le llenó a James toda su ropa interior de "rascate cuanto puedas", suponemos que con la ayuda de algún infiltrado, y estamos esperando la respuesta del chico -. 

- Por eso seguimos aquí aunque hemos terminado los deberes hace una hora – completó Deyanira. 

- Venga Lily, tienes que salir, ¿os apetece ir al Comedor para seguir la charla? – propuso Selinda. 

Ocho de nueve estuvieron de acuerdo y, aún así, tuvieron que arrastrar a la pelirroja fuera de la Biblioteca. 

En el camino se tropezaron con un alegre Peter, cargado con dulces que le regalaban a menudo los elfos de la cocina. 

- ¡Ey, Peter! – le gritó Deyanira, su perversa mirada desmentía la simpatía de su voz - ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? -. 

- Eeeeh, yo... esto... tengo prisa – balbució y salió corriendo. 

- _¡Inmobilus!_ -. 

El niño quedó clavado donde estaba y a las chicas les fue fácil atraparle y obligarle a acompañarlas. Muchos alumnos observaban con curiosidad la escena del pobre Pettigrew siendo cruelmente escoltado por nueve niñas.

El pintoresco grupo ocupó un extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, con Peter sentado entre Deyanira y Althea que casualmente jugueteaban como si tal cosa con sus varitas. 

- Bueno, querido Pete, no puedes quejarte de la compañía – sonrió Guinevere. 

- No... pero ¿por qué yo? – dijo él, que jamás creyó posible que hubiera algo que le diera más miedo que una tropa de slytherins. 

- Porque eres el más adorable de los chicos de 2º de Gryffindor, ¿a qué sí chicas? – afirmó Kathleen, ajustándose sus pequeñas gafas cuadradas. 

- Claro, tú no gastas esas horribles bromas – sonrió Susan. 

- Como las que le hace Potter a Lily – añadió Anne. 

- Seguro que ahora está tramando una de las suyas – prosiguió Althea. 

- Y el adorable Peter va a decirnos exactamente qué, porque sabe que todas le queremos mucho – dijo Deyanira, revolviéndole el pelo castaño. 

Sintiéndose del todo atrapado, apuntado por la varita de soy-agresiva-Danforth, Pettigrew se rindió. 

- El truco de la túnica del emperador, en la cena -. 

Las niñas se escandalizaron. Esa broma era especialmente humillante, pues la víctima se paseaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta que todos los demás le veían tan sólo con la ropa interior. 

- Es que Lily se pasó con lo de el pica-pica – dijo Selinda. 

- Gracias Peter, te debemos una -. Althea le dio una palmada en la espalda – Lo digo en serio -. 

- Todas te ayudaremos cuando nos necesites – apoyó Guinevere. 

De repente, Peter había pasado de prisionero a héroe de las nueve niñas. Sonrió feliz. 

- Ahora me voy, o los chicos se preguntarán donde ando -. 

- Señoritas, vamos a sabotear a Potter, en honor a las bromas que todas hemos sufrido – dijo Lily, hablando por primera vez – Le pagaremos con la misma moneda -. 

Los exteriores de Hogwarts ya estaban nevados, la Navidad pronto llegaría. El aire frío que a la mayoría mantenía sentados frente a un fuego, parecía animar a dos muchachos a practicar deporte. Sirius y James entraron con las escobas al hombro; que ese año no hubiera vacantes en el equipo no era excusa para no entrenar para el siguiente, además volar era una gozada después de una semana de clases. 

- Viernes al fin, un poco de quidditch y venganza Evans creo que este finde empieza bien – sonrió James, sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa. 

- Evans va a hacerte el finde imposible como le hagas la jugarreta de la túnica – repuso Sirius – Pero por mí genial, será un finde aburrido menos -. 

- Hola chicos -. Remus se acercó a ellos portando varios libros - ¿Cómo se ha dado? -. 

- Genial, mañana te vienes con nosotros, el aire libre te sentará bien – afirmó Black. 

- Para acabar con todos los huesos rotos, ja, bastante tengo con lo que me hago yo solito los días de luna llena – gruñó Remus - ¿Sigue en pie lo de Evans? -. 

- Sí -. 

- Lo suponía – sacudió su rubicunda cabeza – Os espero en el Comedor, Peter ya está allí -. 

- OK, colega. Vamos a cambiarnos James, me muero de hambre -. 

El Comedor resplandecía con los tonos cálidos de las velas flotantes, en contraste con el negro cielo y los copos que caían suavemente. Reinaba el típico rumor de voces mezcladas con el sonido de los cubiertos. 

- Hogwarts sería un paraíso si no fuera por los deberes y los exámenes – juzgó Sirius, nada más tomar asiento. 

- No protestes, que tú te sacas por el forro las asignaturas so vago – replicó Althea, a la diestra del niño. 

- Eso no significa que no me repatee tener exámenes -. 

- _Afposinen me prosdeon_ – gruñó ella. (No tratar con la locura) 

- Odio cuando se pone a hablar en griego – regruñó Sirius. 

- ¿No eres tan listo?, aprende a hablarlo -. 

- Willow 1, Black 0 – sonrió Lily, sentada frente a su amiga. 

Deyanira y Kathleen llegaron en ese momento, una fue junto a Evans y la otra con la niña griega. 

La cena transcurrió como siempre, con charlas cordiales y algún que otro cruce de improperios sin importancia. Peter, algo inquieto, decidió que tenía mucho sueño. 

- Pete, como sigas así vas a pasarte la mitad de tu vida durmiendo – protestó James – Quédate, anda. Es fin de semana, ya dormirás mañana -. 

- En serio, me voy a caer redondo en el plato y paso de que Sirius se ría de mí un mes por ello – dijo el regordete chiquillo, que no le perdía ojo a las niñas armadas discretamente con sus varitas. 

- Como quieras -. 

Al moverse, Pettigrew tiró accidentalmente su copa sobre Selinda. Aquella era la distracción que James y Sirius esperaban para realizar su trastada, y lanzaron los hechizos por debajo de la mesa hacia Lily. Apenas se solucionó el pequeño incidente, Peter se levantó y empujó, esta vez sin querer, a Susan Kindlys que iba a hablar con sus amigas gryffindors. La hufflepuff acabó en el regazo de Remus para consternación de éste e hilaridad de sus compañeros de cuarto; y esa era la distracción que esperaban las chicas, Thea y Deyanira dispararon a Sirius mientras Lily y Kathleen se ocupaban de James. 

- ¿Estás bien, Kindlys? – preguntó Remus, ruborizado, ayudando a la rubia a levantarse. 

- Sí, mil disculpas – dijo ella, con un adorable sonrojo – No vi a Pettigrew -. 

Hubo silbidos y exclamaciones bastante subidas de tono en las mesas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y burdas groserías por parte de Slytherin. 

- Sirius, apunta: cerrarles la boca a todas las serpientes – dijo James. 

- Sí, jefe – rió malignamente Black – Habrá que mejorar lo de las doxys -. 

- Vayamos arriba, pues -. 

Cuando Sirius y James se incorporaron y salieron a los pasillos entre las mesas cundió una carcajada general. Ellos se giraron intrigados y enarcaron las cejas interrogativamente. Remus les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que la boca, y les señalaba con un dedo. Las gryffindors de 2º estaban literalmente tiradas sobre la mesa, llorando de risa; fue cuando James reparó en que Lily ahora lucía una capa. 

- ¡Demonios! -. 

Potter agarró a Black y le sacó del Comedor. Los profesores, como de costumbre, siguieron cenando por indicación de Dumbledore que no encontraba alarmantes aquellas pequeñas bromas. 

- ¿Qué pasa? -. 

- ¿Que qué pasa? -. James se tiró de los pelos hasta casi parecer un erizo – Pasa que las chicas nos han devuelto la broma que teníamos pensada para Lily, estaban sobre aviso -. 

- Oh, vaya – sonrió Sirius – Menos mal que llevo los calzoncillos lisos... ¿James...?, ¿no llevarás los de las snichs? -. 

Detrás de las gafas redondas sólo quedaba una bola roja con los pelos de punta. 

- Chicos, yo... ¿James? -. Remus se detuvo en seco, asustado. 

- Esto es la guerra -. 

Lupin se arrebujó en las mantas, huyendo de la luz que incidía en su rostro obligándole a despertar. Unos murmullos, la caída de un objeto, sumado a la claridad, terminaron por desvelarle. Se sentó en la cama. Los candelabros estaban encendidos, el reloj de pared marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y no quedaba ni rastro de sus compañeros en las camas. De repente, tres figuras surgieron ante sus narices y gritó sobresaltado. 

- ¡Sht! Remsie, vas a despertar a toda la torre – sonrió Sirius. 

- ¿Cómo demonios os habéis aparecido? -. 

- Gracias a mi padre -. James le pasó la capa para que pudiera observarla bien. 

- Vaya –. Lupin deslizó el género plateado y suave entre sus manos, fascinado con la aparición y desaparición de sus dedos - ¿De dónde venís y por qué no me habéis despertado antes? -. 

- Nos hemos acercado a la cocina y las aulas a por material para nuestras venganzas, no creímos necesario despertarte aún -. 

- ¿Y ahora sí? -. 

- Exacto. El ataque contra las chicas será rápido y sencillo, Peter se quedará aquí preparando nuestras pequeñas sorpresas -. James señaló al niño que ya estaba en el suelo rodeado de botellitas, globos, pelotas, pastelillos y un caldero – Mientras nosotros tres iremos a por los ingredientes principales de nuestro plan contra los slytherins -. 

Remus salió de la cama y se puso una túnica sobre el pijama y calzado, en tanto sus amigos vaciaban los baúles con que contaban. 

- Nos llevaremos sólo uno – dijo Sirius – Tendremos que hacer más viajes pero es más seguro -. 

- No entiendo nada -. 

- Vamos a cazar tres boggarts – resumió Potter. 

- ¿¡Qué!? -. Lupin les miró como si estuvieran locos. 

- Hay uno en el armario de las escobas de Pringle, otro en el aula abandonada al final del corredor sur del sexto piso y el tercero bajo las escaleras que llevan a las mazmorras en el ala oeste -. Sirius le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de psicópata – Tú eres el mejor en DCAO, cazar un boggart será pan comido para ti, Remsie -. 

- No sé, esto no me gusta – dudó el rubicundo niño. 

- Entonces piensa cuando los "compis" de Snape te atraparon a la salida de la Biblioteca la semana pasada y te destrozaron los apuntes y los deberes recién hechos – le recordó él. 

Remus cogió su varita y agarró el otro asa del baúl con el que lidiaba Sirius, su expresión era de resolución total. 

Salieron a los desiertos corredores del colegio. James, con la capa de invisibilidad, iba delante a modo de vigía, a una prudente distancia trotaban Sirius y Remus. Su primer objetivo era también el más arriesgado, el escobero estaba justo al lado de la oficina del celador y como Pringle les atrapase ya podían prepararse para un castigo ejemplar. 

- James, tú avísanos si viene alguien – dijo Remus – Creo que Sirius y yo nos bastaremos para reducirle -. 

- Di que sí, coleguilla -. 

- Sirius, deja de hacer el chorra y escucha, sé que sabes que el boggart se transforma en lo que más miedo te da pero ¿conoces el hechizo para defenderte? –. 

- _Riddíkulo_ -. 

- Bien, cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor -. 

- Todo despejado – susurró con fuerza James. 

Remus y Sirius abrieron el baúl y empuñaron sus varitas. Con un giro rápido, Black abrió el armario y se echó hacia atrás aterrado, su madre acababa de surgir del cuartucho. 

- ¡Sirius Black, eres una vergüenza para la familia!, ¡ahora mismo te sacamos de Hogwarts y te apuntamos a Durmstrang como debimos haber hecho en un principio! ¡Deshonra! ¡Calamidad! ¡Basura! -. 

- ¡Sirius, el hechizo! -. 

Al ver incapacitado a su amigo, Remus se metió por medio y ¡crac! el boggart se convirtió en una inmensa esfera de luz blanca que irradió todo el pasillo. El niño no lo esperaba y el pánico le dominó, la varita se le escurrió de la mano mientras miraba la esfera que se aproximaba a él, gritó y se encogió sobre sí mismo. 

Sirius, desaparecido su miedo, se puso en pie y fue al rescate de Lupin. ¡Crac!, otra vez apareció la señora Black pero... 

- _¡Riddíkulo!_ –. 

La madre de Sirius encogió hasta tener el tamaño de un ratón y chillar con la voz de una hormiga, el niño soltó una carcajada. Remus tomó el relevo y a su boggart-luna le dibujó una carita sonriente y le puso una peluca verde. El boggart retrocedió ante las carcajadas y por fin lo pudieron embutir en el baúl. 

- James, lo tenem... -. 

Potter surgió ante ellos con cara de circunstancia y les cubrió con la capa. Los tres niños se aplastaron y medio subieron al baúl en una posición digna de una partida de Twister para caber bajo la tela, justo a tiempo de evitar la incisiva mirada de Pringle. 

El celador miró a un lado y a otro convencido de haber escuchado un alboroto allí no hacía mucho. El rebelde cabello de James le hizo cosquillas a Sirius en la nariz pero Remus alcanzó a amortiguar el estornudo con el brazo. Pringle avanzó por el pasillo y a punto estuvo de tropezar con los invisibles y retorcidos gryffindors. 

- Habrá sido Peeves... yo ya no estoy para estos trotes... debería presentarle a Dumbledore mi dimisión... -. 

Renqueando, Pringle desapareció por la otra punta del corredor rumiando maldiciones y, al instante, tres niños salieron corriendo de la nada en dirección contraria con un baúl. 

- Estuvo cerca – suspiró Remus, ya de vuelta en la habitación. 

- Por culpa del pelo de James - apuntó Sirius. 

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Peter? – preguntó James, ignorando a su amigo de ojos azules. 

- Bien, lo habéis dejado todo muy bien explicado en el pergamino – sonrió el chiquillo – Los globos están listos y he empezado con las pelotas -. 

- Perfecto – asintió el niño de gafas – Toma Remus, te toca llevar la capa. Esta vez seremos este desquiciado y yo los que nos ocuparemos del boggart -. 

- Propongo ir a por el de la escalera – dijo Sirius – Luego podremos ocuparnos con más calma del 6º piso -. 

Así fue, cargaron con otro baúl y descendieron a las profundidades de las mazmorras. Aquella parte del castillo siempre era fría pero en diciembre era como darte un paseo por la Antártica. Remus se arrebujó en la capa invisible, pendiente de sus amigos y de alguna inoportuna visita. 

- Ven bonito – silbó Sirius a la oscuridad. 

- Sabía que estabas mal pero no tanto, no es un perro ¿sabes? – refunfuñó James. 

En ese momento, una gigantesca babosa carnívora salió de la oscuridad de bajo la escalera y enfiló hacia el niño de gafas babeando profusamente. 

- Definitivamente no es un perro –. Black retrocedió. 

James se quedó de piedra, había pensado en muchas cosas que le daban miedo pero no en esa, creía que ya lo tenía superado. Por suerte Sirius estaba justo a su lado y el boggart pareció realmente confundido, tanto que acabó convirtiéndose en la señora Black pero con cabeza de babosa. Las carcajadas de los tres gryffindors debieron oírse en Tanganica. 

Fue al subir por uno de los pasajes secretos, cuando Remus sacó una mano de la capa y les indicó que esperaran. Estaban detrás de un tapiz y las voces atravesaron la tela con gran facilidad: Frost y McGonagall. 

- Minerva, ¿qué ocurre para que el director nos convoque a estas horas? -. 

- Carta del Ministerio, alguien ha atacado la comunidad de Stonehenge, hay seis muertos -. 

- ¿¡Qué!? -. 

- Se les está escapando de las manos a los del Ministerio, ya no son disturbios, está muriendo gente -. 

Frost guardó silencio y los pasos se alejaron en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. 

- Los titulares de los periódicos de mañana van a ser harto interesantes – comentó Sirius. 

- Hasta ahora los ataques sólo habían sido contra muggles, ¿por qué intervenir en Stonehenge? -. Lupin abrió el tapiz para dejar pasar a sus amigos. 

- Estamos a diez días de las celebraciones célticas del Solsticio de Invierno, muchos muggles se unen a los actos en Stonehenge sin saber que hay magos y brujas reales entre ellos – explicó James. 

A las seis de la mañana consiguieron por fin los tres boggarts y, a costa de un gran esfuerzo, los embutieron a los tres en un solo baúl. Peter había terminado sus tareas y les acompañó a las mazmorras. 

- ¿Cómo habéis conseguido la contraseña esta vez? -. 

- Igual que la otra, Remsie, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que recurrir a las amenazas a falta de _veritaserum_ y a un poderoso hechizo de olvido – rió Sirius. 

Ni siquiera entraron en la Sala Común de Slytherin; abrieron el baúl, dejaron salir a los boggarts y cerraron la puerta-pared. 

- Plan "cerrar la boca a las serpientes" completado – anunció James – Pasemos al plan "esto es la guerra" -. 

- Señor planes, deja de darte tantos aires de importancia -. Sirius le dio un empujón – Son casi las 6, no tenemos apenas tiempo -. 

Afortunadamente, Peter tenía dispuestos todos los elementos necesarios para su segunda venganza. Sirius y James cogieron sus escobas y los tres calderos llenos con globos, pelotas y pasteles respectivamente. 

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Remus. 

- Secreto – sonrió Sirius. 

Los dos niños morenos volaron desde la ventana de su habitación a otra en la parte opuesta de la torre. 

- _Alohomora_ -. 

James lanzó al interior del cuarto las pequeñas pelotas, éstas rebotaron por todas partes y dejaban unas tiras elásticas y pegajosas a medida que se deshacían. Sirius tomó el relevo y arrojó los globos de manera que quedaron prendidos de las tiras. Por último, entre los dos, hicieron un hechizo sobre los pasteles y los lanzaron rápidamente al interior.

James y Sirius reían incontroladamente cuando regresaron. 

- Chicos, a la cama, debemos parecer los inocentes niñitos que somos – ordenó James. 

Cerraron la ventana y apagaron las luces. No había transcurrido ni un minuto desde que se cubrieron con las mantas, cuando una serie de lejanas explosiones y chillidos despertaron a todo bicho viviente en la torre Gryffindor. 

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – inquirió Remus. 

- Eso - coreó Peter. 

- Callad o nos castigaran – dijo Sirius desde la cama vecina. 

- Déjales, total, seguro que se imaginan que hemos sido nosotros -. 

- ¿Acaso has firmado los pasteles, James? -. 

- No, pero ¿a quién más se le iba a ocurrir semejante idea? -. 

Cinco minutos atrás, en el ala de las chicas, las alumnas de 2º dormían placidamente hasta que los estallidos dentro de su cuarto las despertaron de golpe. Lily chilló al sentir como los restos de los pasteles explosivos la golpeaban. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo tropezó con el impedimento de unas tiras que parecían chicle y al tirar para poder moverse algunos globos cayeron sobre ella derramando pociones. Su grito subió de volumen al sentir el líquido resbalando por su cuerpo y la sensación tan rara que le causaba. 

Morley y Hooch fueron las primeras en aventurarse en aquel improvisado campo de batalla, quedando impactadas por el panorama de las cinco niñas atrapadas en aquella intrincada telaraña de chicle sufriendo las reacciones de las pociones. 

- Lisa, espera – advirtió Althea, que ahora lucía unas hermosas y grandes alas negras – Tenéis que eliminar los globos que no han caído o podría daros alguno -. 

Para entonces habían llegado más chicas de los cursos superiores. Entre todas fueron quitando los globos, las tiras pegajosas y liberando a las niñas. 

Selinda lloraba aún asustada, con sus brillantes alas de mariposa, sin que Morley consiguiera reconfortarla. Deyanira y Kathleen guardaban un mayor autocontrol, la primera parecía un ángel con sus blancas alas y la segunda lucía unas alas de libélula con reflejos azules. Althea fue junto a Lily, de pie ante el espejo observando y probando sus grandes alas de fénix. 

- Potter – gruñó la pelirroja. 

- Hooch ha ido a informar a McGonagall de lo que ha pasado – dijo Thea – No sé si esto es una broma o qué -. 

- Estoy de acuerdo -. Pasó una mano por las plumas rojas – El caso es que... son bonitas -. 

Sin embargo, McGonagall no llegó. La buscadora y premio anual de Gryffindor volvió sola con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto. 

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió Morley. 

- Los profesores están intentando neutralizar a varios boggarts en la Casa de Slytherin; al parecer esta mañana muchos se han encontrado con sus peores pesadillas y varios hechizos peligrosos han volado en todas direcciones con las consecuencias más insospechadas -. 

- ¿¡Es que pueden desdoblarse o qué!? – chilló Lily. El rostro de Althea revelaba que pensaba algo por el estilo. 

- Las llevaremos a la enfermería -. 

- No Lisa, la enfermería está bloqueada con los slytherins heridos, nos han dicho que las niñas esperen aquí si no es demasiado grave -. 

- Lo de grave depende por donde lo mires – dijo Deyanira, probando sus alas. 

Les trajeron el desayuno a las afectadas por las pociones y esperaron a ver cómo se resolvía lo de Slytherin. Kathleen preguntó por Potter y cia; los chicos estaban bajo arresto en su cuarto, cuando terminara la crisis el director se encargaría de ellos. 

Cerca de la hora de comer, de repente, todos los efectos de las pociones se desvanecieron. Las gryffindors sonrieron aliviadas al volver a ser ellas mismas, a pesar que las alas no habían sido un problema. Después de discutirlo, se veía necesario hablar con los chicos. 

- Queremos hablar con ellos -. 

Longbottom, que hacía la guardia en la puerta de los arrestados con Johnson, alzó la mirada de su partida de ajedrez no muy convencido. 

- Nada de maldiciones, señorita Evans, y sólo cinco minutos -. 

Las cinco niñas entraron en el cuarto de sus compañeros. Ellos les dirigieron miradas de sorpresa. 

- Antes que nos ejecutéis o lo que sea, dadnos un segundo -. James se incorporó de su cama con las manos en alto. 

- Adelante, Potter – dijo Lily. 

- Lamentamos la broma, no queríamos asustaros, en serio, no pensamos que... -. 

- El problema es que vosotros nunca pensáis -. 

Los rostros de los niños manifestaban un profundo arrepentimiento y se encogieron aún más tras la bronca de la pelirroja. 

- Tenemos doce años y somos idiotas, ¿podréis perdonarnos? – insistió James. 

- Bueno... –. Un esbozo de sonrisa rompió con el gesto disgustado de Lily – Sólo os perdonamos porque las alas han sido un regalo muy bonito y por lo que habéis hecho en la Casa de Slytherin -. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sirius, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. 

- Ha sido menos espectacular que la vez anterior, ahora sólo está la mitad de la Casa en la enfermería – informó Althea. 

Sirius, Peter y James chocaron sus manos, Remus se limitó a celebrarlo con una tímida sonrisa aunque luego sus tres amigos se le echaron encima. 

- Es una lata, no se puede estar enfadada con ellos – se quejó Deyanira, luchando con la risa. 

- Chicos, parad un momento la juerga, que tenemos que hablar –. 

- Dinos, Evans -. 

- Os proponemos un alto en las bromas de alto nivel, a todos vuestros compañeros les encantaría que sólo emplearais vuestro genio diabólico con las serpientes – dijo Lily. 

- Trato hecho -. James salió del revoltijo de cuerpos de sus amigos y estrechó la mano de la pelirroja – Esperaba que dijeras algo así después nuestra pequeña sorpresa -. 

- Yo dejaría de celebrarlo – advirtió Kathleen – Dumbledore quiere hablar con los cuatro después que rescaten a los slytherins -. 

Las caras de felicidad se transformaron en cuatro máscaras de pánico. 

- Chicas -. Longbottom se asomó al cuarto – Ya habéis tenido tiempo de sobra, salid -. 

- Suerte – les deseó Lily. 

Sin embargo, la suerte fue inclemente con los muchachos. Fue McGonagall la que les comunicó sus castigos, sí, "castigos", porque ni siquiera se les permitiría estar juntos. Peter acabó limpiando los baños de medio colegio con Pringle gritándole constantemente. James fue destinado a la Biblioteca para que limpiara libros, algunos bastante agresivos que le mandaron un par de veces a la enfermería, y estanterías bajo la iracunda vigilancia de la señora Pince. Sirius quedó condenado a ser el esclavo particular de Frost, teniendo que alimentar a sus bichos, limpiar sin magia las jaulas y también las aulas después de los trabajos prácticos de los de 6º y 7º. Por último, a Remus le enviaron a limpiar la lechucería que tenía pinta de llevar milenios sin que la hubiera visitado una escoba, al menos él no tenía que soportar a ningún adulto irascible. 

Los cuatro muchachos acababan la jornada tan agotados que no tenían fuerzas ni para una pequeña broma. Durante un mes reinó una relativa paz en el colegio. Hasta el día que terminó el castigo y ellos lo celebraron con un ataque masivo de bombas fétidas contra Snape, Lucius y compañía. 

============================================================

N. de A.: ¡Reviews, reviews, reviews...!! ;P Gracias, gracias, gracias.

**la_q_tiene_más_nombres_q_Galadriel: **je, ya sabes q mis ideas son siempre geniales, como diría James. XD Me alegro que Gackt por fin esté a menos de 5000 Km de ti, a ver si puedes ir a verle, aunq no sé si eso acabaría contigo y con el muchacho en las paginas de sucesos. Besotes loka.

**Sara-Ginny: **es difícil que dejaran de lado a Remus, es demasiado adorable ^^ Me alegro q te gustase el capi y spero q los d+ sigan pareciéndote igual de buenos. Es un honor q sea de tus fics favoritos *^_^*

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** me apunto a lo de descuartizar a Peter si toca un pelo a Remsie, pero sigo pensando que a la q habría q descuartizar es a Rowling ¬¬. Spero q lo q siga del fic no te decepcione ^^.

**Nariko: **fic como terapia para combatir el stress universitario XD Yo ando ya trepando por las paredes con los trabajos. A ver si tienes tiempo y continuas el de Sirius en la Tierra Media, je, la de coñas q pueden salir de esa mezcla XD. Besotes loka.

**Nura: **Por fin, un review tuyo, anda q no te has hecho de rogar ^^. Como ya te digo las cosas en directo no te digo na más por aquí ;P .... sólo que "Podo mellon a mano" XD

Gracias a todos los que me leéis aunq no dejéis review. Ah, sólo una recomendación, el mejor fic que he visto hasta ahora de los Merodeadores es el de Dikana, se llama "Respuestas" ww read.php? storyid=729680 Adoro sobre todo los primeros capítulos, luego la cosa se complica un poco, pero no tiene precio lo de la plaga de boggarts.XD

Tenna rato!!!

Rian Black (Elanta, Naga_chan)


	13. En Londres

En Londres 

Ya sólo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad. James era uno de los que se quedaría en el colegio, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados, y tendría la suerte de pasar esos días con sus tres mejores amigos.

James sonrió al ver a Sirius estrangulando a Peter, a saber qué les pasaría ahora a esos dos. Miró por la ventana del aula. La ausencia de Remus terminaba al día siguiente, se temía imaginar cómo le encontrarían esta vez.

- Jamie, estás muy serio – dijo Sirius.

- Remus vuelve mañana, sólo pensaba que es horrible esperarle aquí sentado y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle -.

- Él dice que cuando le hacemos reír se siente mejor y en eso somos expertos –. Le devolvió a Peter la pluma por la que se peleaban – Este año sus heridas no son tan graves, hasta la enfermera nos lo dijo -.

- Pero a veces la transformación es como las de antes y Remus vuelve que parece que le ha atacado una manada de hipogrifos salvajes -.

- Chicos, ¿alguno sabe qué hace un gato en clase? – preguntó un hufflepuff que tenían detrás.

Efectivamente, sobre la mesa un felino atigrado parecía esperar algo sentado sobre la mesa.

- Será cosa de McGo – sugirió Sirius – Lo mismo lo tenemos que convertir en un cerdo con alas -.

De repente, el gato pareció derretirse y crecer en tamaño en cuestión de milésimas. Toda la clase enmudeció ante la aparición de la profesora.

- Buenos días a todos, abrid el libro por la página 93, hoy estudiaremos los Animagos -.

James sentía absoluta fascinación por Transformaciones pero ninguna clase le había gustado más que aquella. Humanos que tras años de estudio podían adoptar a voluntad la forma de un animal, las posibilidades eran inimaginables. La hora se pasó volando y tenía la impresión que McGonagall apenas les había explicado nada, por eso se acercó a hablar con ella al terminar.

- Profesora -.

- Dime Potter – sonrió la maestra.

- Quisiera saber más acerca de los animagos y de cómo consiguen su transformación, ¿podría recomendarme algunos libros? -.

- Por supuesto -.

McGonagall sacó un pergamino y escribió doce títulos antes de entregárselo a James.

- Los he puesto en orden de dificultad, si tienes problemas con algún punto no dudes en preguntarme -.

- Gracias, profesora -.

El niño tomó su mochila y salió corriendo a la siguiente clase. Feliz, miró el pergamino, sin duda ser el favorito de McGonagall tenía sus ventajas.

- ¿A qué venía todo eso en Transformaciones, señor peloteo? – le preguntó Sirius a James cuando se sentaron a comer.

- He encontrado la solución al problema de Remus... y quítate a Gillan de la cabeza -.

- Explícate -. El rebelde muchacho dejó que su querida iguana siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente entre su pelo azabache.

- No podemos acompañar a Remus durante la luna llena porque nos devoraría, pero los licántropos sólo son peligrosos para los humanos, no para otros animales -. Sacó la lista de libros – Señores, vamos a convertirnos en animagos -.

Peter por poco se ahoga con el zumo de calabaza.

- James, ten cuidado o conseguirás que a Pete le dé un ataque -. Sirius cogió la hoja que llevaba su amigo – "La Transmutación", "Los Animagos a lo largo de la Historia", "Mente humana y mente animal: cómo seguir siendo tú en el cuerpo de una cucaracha"... este último deberías recomendárselo a pelo-grasiento-Snape -.

- Esto sólo son obras de consulta, pura teoría sin un solo dato para llevar a la práctica, después de todo McGonagall sigue tan maternal como siempre – dijo James.

- Je, yo creo que sencillamente no se fía de nosotros, pero tú tienes un plan ¿verdad? -.

La expresión de secreta satisfacción de Potter habría prevenido a cualquiera que le conociese contra una inminente hecatombe.

- ¿Recuerdas el castigo por lo de los boggarts? -.

- ¡Argh!, intento olvidarlo con todas mis fuerzas, creo que las manos aún me apestan a esa porquería que usé para limpiar los acuarios de... -.

- Ya, el caso es que yo me tragué la limpieza de la Biblioteca, incluida la Sección Prohibida bajo la vigilancia de Pince -.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso no fue como si los gnomos de Gringotts cogieran a un ladrón y le dijeran "pasa y echa un vistazo" -.

- ¿Animagos? – les interrumpió Peter – Podemos morir, ¿sabéis? -.

- Es un riesgo calculado – aceptó James – Sé que podemos conseguirlo pero no creo que podamos hacerlo antes de dos años, hace falta mucho estudio -.

- Genial, horas extra de deberes -.

- Pete deja de protestar – le reprendió Sirius – Lo vamos a hacer por Remus, para ayudarle, eso es lo más importante -.

- Bien, aprovecharemos las vacaciones para entrar y tomar prestados algunos libros –. James se sirvió comida en su plato al ver resuelta la situación.

- ¿Títulos cómo...? – sonrió Black, pasándole a Gillan pedacitos de comida.

- "La Alquimia aplicada a la Transformación", "Arte de la Transformación en el Antiguo Egipto: los Papiros de las Casas de la Vida", "La Transformación transprocesual", "Muerte y renacimiento: el camino del Animago", "Palabra, magia y pociones: todo lo que un Animago necesita saber", esos son los principales -.

- ¡Qué interesante!, ¿verdad Pete? -.

Pettigrew, más pálido que Nick Casi Decapitado, suspiró y asintió.

======================================================================

- Jaque mate -.

- ¡Demonios! -. Lily frunció el ceño, su rey blanco miraba con cara de pánico al caballo negro de su compañero - Definitivamente esto no es lo mío -.

Snape sonrió y empezó a meter las piezas en su caja.

- Al menos ahora te gano en más de dos movimientos -.

- Gracioso – gruñó la pelirroja – Aquello fue suerte -.

- Sí, la suerte de enfrentarme a una pardilla -.

Un haz de luz procedente de la varita de Lily dio de lleno al slytherin; el niño dejó caer la caja y estalló en violentas e incontroladas carcajadas.

- ¿Quién es el pardillo ahora? – sonrió la pelirroja - ¿Te rindes, Sevy? -.

Él asintió incapaz de hablar y la gryffindor retiró el maleficio.

- Tienes muy mal perder, señorita sangre sucia -. Snape se levantó y sacudió su túnica.

- Tú tampoco te tomas muy bien las bromas, señor Snappish -. (gruñón)

Ninguno se molestó por los insultos, era habitual que los intercambiaran y Lily aprovechaba muchos de ellos para atacar a Potter.

- Evans, una sugerencia, no vayas por el pasillo del segundo piso que tiene la estatua de la emperatriz Ruberta -.

- Es el camino más corto para ir a mi siguiente clase -.

- Tú misma, yo sólo te lo advierto -.

- Ah, de cuerdo, me imagino que habréis preparado algo para mis compañeros -. Lily se encogió de hombros y cogió su mochila – Me voy ya o llegaré tarde -.

- Bien... -.

La niña enarcó una ceja.

- Severus, ¿querías algo más? -.

Él guardó el ajedrez en su mochila y sin mirarla hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -.

- El veintiséis de Abril – sonrió ella – Nos vemos, Severus -.

Lily se fue corriendo al comedor a ver si podía encontrar a sus amigas antes que cruzaran por el fatídico pasillo. Sólo quedaba Thea, que la estaba esperando.

- ¿Una trampa? -.

- Sí, dónde la estatua de Ruberta -.

- Entonces cojamos el pasadizo detrás de esos paisajes escoceses, es lo más corto -.

Cuando llegaron a DCAO, tarde y sin aliento, descubrieron que no había ni un solo gryffindor en la clase. Lily frunció al ceño al ver las expresiones satisfechas de los serpientes.

- Parece que tenemos a dos supervivientes – dijo Frost – Señoritas, ¿y sus compañeros de Casa? -.

- Ni idea – respondió Althea – Nos retrasamos en el Comedor -.

El jefe de Slytherin salió del aula con evidentes muestras de disgusto, momento que aprovecharon muchos de sus alumnos para reír y burlarse de las dos niñas.

- Parece que se os ha perdido la mitad de la Casa por el camino – dijo Nott.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – inquirió Althea.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, sangre sucia -.

En un movimiento demasiado veloz, Lily convocó varios de los tarros que adornaban el aula y los hizo explotar sobre los slytherins. Althea agarró el pupitre y lo volcó a tiempo de escudarse contra varios haces de chispas multicolores.

- A veces eres peor que Black – le recriminó la griega a Lily.

- No podía soportar una sonrisa más de... -.

Un hechizo especialmente fuerte hizo crujir la madera que las protegía.

- ¡Eh, que el cruciatus es ilegal! – chilló Thea - ¿Qué clase de padre enseña a un crío de 12 años las maldiciones imperdonables? -.

- _¡Invernus!_ -.

De repente, el aula se convirtió en un congelador. Hacía tanto frío que era imposible pronunciar un solo hechizo de manera correcta. Fue el momento escogido por Frost para regresar, sus ojos azules echaban chispas.

- Veinte puntos menos para cada Casa – dijo al tiempo que revocaba el hechizo de Lily – Abran sus libros -.

Nada más concluir la clase las dos gryffindors salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería, pues era allí a donde conducían la mayoría de las bromas de los serpientes.

- ¡Pus de bubotuberculo!, ¡os lo dije!, ¡me han robado la idea! -.

- ¡Señor Black, deje de gritar, no está usted en un partido de quidditch! -.

Lily y Thea tuvieron que reprimir una sonrisa al encontrar a todos sus amigos convertidos en momias. La señora Pomfrey acabó de envolver el brazo de Sirius y se retiró a su despachito.

- Hola -.

- Vaya, hacen aparición las supervivientes – dijo Deyanira.

- ¿Dónde estabais? –. El pelo de James parecía dispuesto a sublevarse y escapar por completo al control de las vendas.

- Tomamos el camino del cuadro de Nessie asustando a los turistas -. Thea se sentó en la cama del niño – Y hemos tenido una trifulca con los slytherins en el aula cuando se ha ido Frost, algunos aún deben estar sacándose sanguijuelas de los pantalones gracias a Lily -.

- No es suficiente -. Por la expresión de Sirius, lo más seguro es que el descuartizamiento fuera la única venganza adecuada.

- Vas a tener tiempo más que de sobra para planear la revancha, según la señora Pomfrey debemos quedarnos aquí una semana – dijo Kathleen - ¡Esos engendros nos han dejado sin la mitad de las vacaciones! -.

Y lo peor era que no podrían ir a buscar a Remus. Potter se hundió entre los almohadones, apenado. Al menos su amigo enfermo se había librado de aquella jugarreta, no tendría que soportar esas pústulas que dolían, escocían y picaban, ni tampoco esas vendas que apenas dejaban respirar.

- ¿Creéis que el calamar gigante sea carnívoro? -.

- ¡No seas bruto, Black! -.

========================================================================

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y los gryffindors de 2º seguían en la enfermería. Lily y Thea se marcharon a sus casas con la sensación que a la vuelta encontrarían una auténtica hecatombe preparada para los slytherins.

Las dos niñas descubrieron a sus respectivos padres esperándolas en el anden y aprovecharon para presentarlos. Los Evans y los Willow se mostraron entusiasmados de conocerse, tanto que los segundos les invitaron a comer un día para poder hablar con más calma. Las dos familias vivían en Londres, así que no habría problemas con el desplazamiento.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa ante la expresión entre asustada y ofuscada de Petunia. Su hermana mayor siempre había sido la mejor en las notas de la escuela y la más responsable, al contrario de la pelirroja que no hacía más que causar desastres paranormales. Ahora Petunia se veía relegada a un segundo puesto y eso la carcomía de envidia.

- Eres Petunia – dijo Thea – Yo soy Althea, un placer -.

La niña rubia frunció el ceño ante el raro color de los ojos de la griega y más al ver asomar un gato de su mochila.

- Hola – gruñó Petunia.

Althea sonrió y fue a sacar a alguien que había permanecido escondido literalmente bajo la túnica de su madre.

- Vamos, sal, que no van a comerte -.

- No quiero... -.

Lily vio un niñito de cabello negro y piel broncínea como la de Thea, pero su rostro y ojos eran azul claro como los de su padre.

- Nikki, deja de hacer el idiota -. Por fin consiguió ponerle delante de su amiga pelirroja – Este es mi hermano, Nikéforos. Nikki, ella es mi mejor amiga, Lily Evans -.

- Tanto gusto -.

- Lily, cariño, tenemos que irnos -.

La pelirroja se despidió rápidamente y siguió a sus padres a través de la pared, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Thea diciéndole que se verían pronto.

=======================================================

Días después, los ojos verdes se abrieron brillantes de entusiasmo. Lily agarró una bata y bajó corriendo al salón. Allí, bajo las ramas del abeto cargado de adornos, había un montón de regalos de múltiples colores. Sus padres le habían comprado una colección de discos, uno de los Beatles que le faltaba y también el nuevo de los Rolling Stones, lástima que en Hogwarts no pudiera escucharlos. De Alfred Myther recibió un bonito pañuelo que cambiaba de color y tamaño según la ropa que se llevase puesta. El regalo de Thea era un amuleto, un pequeño disco de cuarzo engarzado en oro con el símbolo de Tauro tallado. Y de sus locos compañeros de 2º recibió el habitual compendio de chucherías, esta vez sin bichos.

Estaba atiborrándose de meigas fritas, cuando Petunia entró soñolienta al salón.

- Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿a qué hora te has levantado? -.

- Ni idea, tenía ganas de abrir los regalos -. Lily le ofreció el cesto de golosinas – Coge, son dulces del mundo mágico -.

Petunia cogió una rana de chocolate y gritó cuando el animalito saltó de su envoltorio.

- Sólo es magia, no son ranas de verdad, ¿ves? -. La pelirroja se comió una de un bocado – Mmmm, ¡guay!, por fin tengo el cromo de Medea -.

Su hermana la observó de refilón pero tomó otra rana y logró comérsela. Fue entonces cuando ella también se puso a desenvolver regalos. Poco después sus padres aparecían con el desayuno y se unían a la tarea de abrir paquetes.

- Hoy vamos a ir a casa de los Willow, después de comer visitaremos Trafalgar Square para que veáis el Árbol y merendaremos por la zona -.

Las niñas aplaudieron la idea, les encantaba ver el centro de Londres adornado por Navidad.

La casa de los Willow era de todo menos normal. Cuando uno veía aquel piso desde la calle, imaginaba algo pequeño y más bien cutre; sin embargo, Sofía Willow les abrió la puerta de una mansión. Allí se conjugaban la madera y la piedra con muebles en tonos cálidos. Rústico y hogareño. Olía a comida recién hecha, pero también a hierbas y flores.

- Tengo un invernadero, con este clima no conseguía que las rosas crecieran como yo quería -.

La señora Willow, vestida con una túnica azul pálido, les condujo al comedor a través de un claustro de columnas rojas abierto a un mágico cielo de esponjosas nubes y dorado sol. La mesa esperaba en una de las salas que daban al pórtico, llena de platos interesantes y tentadores. Althea, ataviada como su madre, saludó e instó a Lily a sentarse a su lado.

Fue una comida divertida. Jack Willow les confesó que a veces él mismo se sorprendía de las cosas que podía hacer su esposa, él era un sencillo profesor en Oxford y no podía evitar sentirse raro por vivir en un palacio micénico en medio de Londres.

Horas después, con el estómago lleno y la familia Willow vestida a lo muggle, el grupo salió al frío invierno londinense y tomaron el metro para llegar a Trafalgar Square.

La gran plaza estaba atestada aquel día 26 de Diciembre. Nevaba. Lily recordaría horas después haber alzado el rostro para ver el gran Árbol lleno de luces y reír por las cosquillas que le provocaban los copos en las mejillas, hasta que el grito sobresaltado del señor Willow llamó su atención. Sofía estaba de rodillas sobre la nieve, ajena a las pocas miradas interrogantes de los transeúntes y a la preocupación de su familia y de los Evans. Su capucha había resbalado y el viento jugó con su largo pelo negro, una cortina de seda rizada que no conseguía ocultar el febril destello de sus ojos amatista clavados en el vacío.

- _La muerte cabalga en alas de odio. El hijo del infortunio ha tomado sus riendas. Su llanto será verdugo. Esmeralda se alza el señor de las tinieblas _ -.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la mujer se desplomó en brazos de su marido. Jack sonrió para calmarles.

- Siempre que profetiza le ocurre lo mismo -.

- Podríamos darle un poco de café caliente, le sentaría bien – sugirió Rose.

- Sí, aguarden aquí un segundo -.

El padre de Lily sostuvo a Sofía, que empezaba a volver en sí, en tanto el señor Willow iba a por café. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando empezó todo. Un haz de luz roja hizo saltar por los aires el hermoso Árbol de Navidad. Chillidos. Huida en desbandada. Más explosiones. Y un grupo de unos quince individuos con máscaras, embozados de negro y montados en escobas.

- Sagrado Apolo – musitó Sofía al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita.

Lily sintió como su madre le cogía la mano y le instaba a correr. Su mirada verde se cruzó con la de Althea, ambas aterradas. Escuchaban a sus espaldas las explosiones y los vítores de aquellos encapuchados.

- ¡Muerte a los muggles y sangre sucia! ¡muerte a los traidores!-.

Lily se sintió arrastrada a una calle lateral y la obligaron a agacharse, el cuerpo de su padre la aprisionaba contra la pared protegiéndola de los cascotes que volaban en todas direcciones. La temeridad propia de Gryffindor le instó a echar un vistazo a la plaza; Sofía no era la única bruja, una veintena de hombres y mujeres empuñaban sus varitas contra aquella panda de salvajes. Se produjo una verdadera batalla campal, con maldiciones que destrozaron media Trafalgar Square, antes que una calavera con una serpiente brotando de su boca se alzara sobre el lugar y los atacantes se desaparecieran.

Todo ocurrió en apenas unos minutos. Seis magos habían muerto, igual que otra veintena de muggles. Lily vio como Sofía se arrodillaba y tomaba en brazos al que fue su esposo. Su grito de angustia quebró el ominoso silencio. Althea y Nikéforos se soltaron del abrazo de Rose Evans y corrieron a abrazar a su madre, llorando.

Más de cincuenta magos se aparecieron en ese instante. Todos lucían túnicas azul oscuro con un emblema dorado a la altura del hombro izquierdo, desenfundaron las varitas y empezaron su trabajo: interrogar a los testigos, hechizos desmemorizantes y arreglar el destrozo de la plaza.

- Soy bruja – se apresuró a decir Lily, cuando uno de aquellos magos apuntó a su familia con la varita.

- Fuera de aquí entonces – ordenó tajante.

Obedecieron, aunque Lily lo que más deseaba era quedarse con Althea. Se sentía como en una pesadilla. Disfrutaban de una tarde estupenda, con nieve, chocolate caliente y sus familias. Ahora el padre de Althea estaba muerto, él y muchas otras personas. ¿Por qué?. No conseguía entenderlo. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos encapuchados?. ¿Qué impulsaba a alguien a matar?. Muggles y sangre sucia, esos eran sus objetivos. ¿Y qué les habían hecho ellos para merecer semejante castigo?.

- Hija, ¿qué ha sido eso? -.

Lily se acurrucó en el sofá, debajo de la manta, demasiado abrumada para llorar.

- No lo sé... en el colegio nos hablan de magos oscuros que cometen crímenes, pero nadie había hecho nada igual -.

- Tranquila -.

Los brazos de su madre eran el refugio perfecto. Se sumergió en ellos y se quedó dormida.

Nada más despertar, Lily se sintió desorientada. Tardó un tiempo en hacer memoria y recordar lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando saltó de la cama y echó mano de pergamino y pluma para enviar un mensaje a Althea.

_Hola Thea: _

_ Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero lo siento. Ayer no nos dejaron quedarnos esos tipos que parecían policías. ¿Cómo estás?. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, para eso somos amigas. Sino, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts. _

_ Muchos besos, _

_ Lily Evans. _

La pelirroja sacó a Silver de la jaula y le ató el pergamino a la pata, para luego dejar que volara. En segundos la lechuza se convirtió en un copo más de los que caían sobre la ciudad.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el alfeizar y apoyó la cabeza encima, dejando que el frío terminara de despertarla. Lily sentía la necesidad de informarse, de saber qué había pasado el día anterior, pero el mundo mágico no salía por la televisión ni la radio... ¡El Profeta!.

=========================================================

- ¡Chicos, mirad esto! -.

Sirius, como de costumbre, le había quitado a Deyanira el periódico para hacer los crucigramas antes que ella pudiera ni abrirlo, y ahora sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos.

- "Atentado en el corazón de Londres" – leyó James por encima del hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Esa no es Thea? – señaló Deyanira.

La foto en movimiento mostraba una panorámica de la plaza arrasada, la espectral marca de la calavera con una serpiente flotando en el cielo gris, y en un lateral se apreciaban dos niños corriendo hacia una mujer arrodillada junto al cuerpo de un hombre.

- Lo es -. Sirius puso su dedo sobre los nombres de las víctimas – Jack Willow, muggle, profesor de Historia en Oxford -.

- Es horrible -.

- ¿Qué es horrible? -.

Remus, Peter y Selinda acababan de llegar al Comedor. Black les mostró la portada del periódico y procedió a engullir sus cereales, ofuscado. Los gryffindors aún llevaban vendas que les dificultaban sus movimientos y Sirius tenía serios problemas con la cuchara.

- McGo tenía razón, se les está yendo de las manos – musitó Remus, sosteniendo El Profeta.

- Bueno, este follón hará que el Ministerio empiece a tomar en serio a esos delincuentes – opinó Selinda.

- Sí, pero eso no le devolverá su padre a Thea – sentenció James.

======================================================================

El día anterior a reanudar las clases llegaron los alumnos que habían estado de vacaciones, entre ellos Lily y Althea. La pelirroja hizo gestos para que sus amigos dejaran en paz a la chiquilla griega; ellos obedecieron, no hablaron, pero se dispusieron alrededor de Althea para escudarla contra las miradas y comentarios de otros estudiantes.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, la niña morena les dio las gracias y subió a su habitación.

- No lo lleva muy bien – observó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si mataran a uno de tus padres? – le increpó Deyanira.

- Feliz -.

- Pones los pelos de punta cuando dices esas cosas, Sirius – dijo Remus – Pero es verdad que se la ve muy triste -.

- Es por su madre, al parecer la señora Willow se echa la culpa de lo sucedido -.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lily? – inquirió James.

- Thea dice que su padre se puso delante de su madre para protegerla, que el ataque se produjo porque querían matarla a ella -. La pelirroja se sentó frente a la chimenea y sus amigos ocuparon sitios a su alrededor – Sofía Willow es de las videntes más famosas, suele hacer una media de ciento cincuenta profecías correctas al año, y trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia Británico por orden del gobierno griego -.

- Si esos alborotadores de la calavera con la serpiente quieren seguir matando, la madre de Althea es un problema porque puede llegar a predecir un ataque especialmente fuerte – razonó Potter – Eso explicaría que les atacaran en medio de Trafalgar Square -.

Lily se encogió en el sillón. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el mundo mágico?. 

=======================================

N. de A: no terminaba de convencerme del todo este capítulo, me parecía lento en algunos puntos pero lo necesitaba para continuar el fic.

Prometo que el siguiente será más divertido, o eso creo xP

Gracias por vuestros reviews: Lindalawen, Hikaru in Azkaban, Nariko, Sara-Ginny, Mayu (loka nº1), Nura. Siento no poder contestarlos, tengo que preparar un examen para el lunes.

Tenna rato!!!

Rian Black,

Peregrina de la Red


	14. Sueños y Pesadillas

Sueños y pesadillas 

El atentado en Trafalgar Square estuvo en boca de todo el mundo durante meses. No se recordaba nada tan atroz desde el mago tenebroso Grindelwald, lo cual explicaba que la solicitud de ayuda por parte del Ministerio tuviera a Dumbledore más tiempo viajando que en el colegio.

En ese lapso no se volvió a tener noticias del grupo que atacó en Londres, ni el más mínimo rastro de la marca de la calavera con una serpiente brotando de su boca. Muchos apostaban que el Ministerio se había deshecho de ellos en secreto, otros decían que quizás les había entrado miedo al ver lo que habían hecho, pero también unos pocos advertían que posiblemente sólo estaban acumulando fuerzas para dar otro golpe.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts pronto olvidaron lo sucedido en el día a día, excepción hecha de aquellos que perdieron a seres queridos esa tarde de Navidad. Althea parecía haberse sobrepuesto a la muerte de su padre, pero Lily intuía un sutil cambio en lo más profundo a través de sus ojos amatista.

=================================================

James extendió la mano y cogió las gafas de su mesa de noche. Salió de la cama, se puso una túnica sobre el pijama y encendió su varita.

- Chicos, arriba -.

- ¿Ya? – gruñó Sirius, asomándose entre las cortinas.

- Sí, despierta a Peter mientras saco la capa y los libros -.

Black bostezó bestialmente y obedeció a su mejor amigo. Fue a la cama de Peter, poniéndose una túnica entre un paso y otro, y le tiró del colchón de una patada.

- ¡Sirius! –.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Te dije que le despertaras, no que le despanzurraras -.

- Pero es que con Pete no valen los métodos tradicionales -.

Un ronquido atrajo la atención de ambos niños. Dieron la vuelta a la cama de su compañero y le encontraron arrebujado entre las sábanas y la colcha, durmiendo como si nada.

- Pasen y vean, Pettigrew, la marmota humana – rió Sirius.

- Esto es serio, creo que debería hablar con la enfermera Pomfrey, nadie puede dormir tan profundamente -. James se rascó la despeinada cabeza.

- Si conseguimos hacernos animagos, te apuesto lo que quieras a que Pete acaba de lirón, marmota... o quizás un oso, eso sería genial -.

- _¡Enervate!_ -.

El hechizo de James consiguió por fin sacar a su pequeño amigo del mundo de los sueños y obligarle a ponerse una túnica para acompañarles.

- Son las tres de la madrugada, vais a conseguir que mañana me duerma y me pierda el desayuno -.

- Como sigas protestando vas a conseguir que Pringle o algún profesor nos pille -.

- Callaos los dos -. Potter se aseguró que la capa invisible les cubría a los tres y enfiló pasillo adelante a trote ligero.

La puerta de la Biblioteca nunca se cerraba. Entraron sin hacer un ruido y fueron derechos a la Sección Prohibida. Peter y Sirius le pasaron de uno en uno los libros a James para que éste los colocara en sus sitios correctos.

- ¿Qué nos llevamos esta vez? – inquirió el niño de gafas.

- Deberíamos coger algunos diccionarios, casi todas las fórmulas mágicas están en idiomas muertos – dijo Sirius – Yo sé bastante latín pero el egipcio y el griego me patinan bastante -.

- Me estoy dando cuenta que aunque tenemos acceso a todos estos libros no nos sirve de mucho -.

- ¿Por qué dices eso James? – preguntó Peter, horrorizado con la idea que los cuatro meses que llevaban estudiando a escondidas de Remus no habían servido de nada.

- Porque no entendemos ni la mitad de lo que leemos aunque esté en inglés – suspiró Potter – Son conceptos que incluso magos adultos tienen problemas para entender y nosotros tenemos doce años y no podemos preguntar las dudas a nadie porque hacerse animago sin supervisión del Ministerio es ilegal -.

- ¡Eh!, Jamie, respira – sonrió Sirius – Tú eras el que decía que con insistencia todo se aprende. Además, imagina las pedazo de notas que vamos a sacar con todo lo que estamos leyendo sobre encantamientos, pociones y transformaciones -.

- Peter ve a por los diccionarios - resolvió James con una sonrisa.

- Enseguida -.

- Señor Black, encuentre algún manual que explique eso de las pociones para cambiar el aspecto -.

- Sí, capitán Potter -.

- Y yo buscaré otro libro que nos explique la diferencia entre transformar, transfigurar y transmutar -.

- ¿No son lo mismo? -.

- No, Pete, al parecer en la terminología técnica son tres cosas muy distintas, y si no queremos quedarnos convertidos en animales para siempre tenemos que conocer la diferencia -.

- Ugh -.

Los niños se distribuyeron por la Biblioteca y regresaron un buen rato después con los libros a la mesa utilizada como base de operaciones. Bajo la luz de las varitas, fueron examinando los volúmenes y descartando aquellos que no servían, aún así se llevarían siete "mamotretos infumables" como decía Peter.

Salieron de la Biblioteca a eso de las cinco de la mañana, por suerte al día siguiente era sábado y podrían recuperar el sueño perdido. El regreso tuvieron que hacerlo más despacio para evitar tropezar, que se les cayera algún libro o resbalara la capa.

James iba asomándose en cada esquina para no toparse con Pringle o, peor, con Peeves. Lo que menos imaginaba era que se encontraría con el director del colegio caminando por el pasillo hacia ellos. Detuvo en seco a sus amigos y se apoyó contra la pared, rezando para que torciera en otro de los corredores.

- Señor Potter -.

El niño palideció y sintió el bote que dieron sus compañeros a su espalda. ¿Acaso podía ver a través de la capa o qué?.

- Señor Potter, haga el favor de venir -.

James cogió la capa de invisibilidad y obedeció, dejando a sus amigos ocultos entre las sombras. Era preferible ser castigado a que Dumbledore se enterara de sus planes para convertirse en animagos.

- Buenas noches, profesor –.

- Buenas noches -. El director no parecía especialmente enfadado, sino más bien curioso - ¿Puedo preguntarle el motivo que le ha llevado a merodear a las cinco de la mañana por el colegio?, algo que creo recordar está prohibido -.

- Insomnio -. La carita de inocente made in James pareció surtir efecto – Creo que me pasé con el pudín de carne y he tenido unas pesadillas muy raras -.

- Ah, entiendo. Yo una vez comí demasiada gelatina de fresa y estuve una semana soñando que un dragón rosa quería devorarme, muy desagradable ciertamente -.

James esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Sin duda era una suerte que le hubiera atrapado Dumbledore y no McGonagall, o ya estaría limpiando retretes.

- Bueno, señor Potter, ya que tiene insomnio ¿le apetece hacer compañía a un anciano e ir a tomar un poco de té? -.

- Ah, vale -.

En vez de dirigirse al despacho, como el niño esperaba, fueron a las cocinas del colegio y ocuparon una mesita baja que los elfos domésticos llenaron de dulces además de servirles té. James se sintió un poco incómodo cuando cada elfo que pasaba le saludaba con bastante entusiasmo, con esa ya eran dos las reglas que incumplía y de las que el director tuviera conocimiento esa noche, si llegaba a saber lo de la Sección Prohibida y los animagos se jugaba incluso la expulsión.

- James, tranquilo, ya sé que vienes aquí a menudo – sonrió Dumbledore – Y no eres el único. Muchos estudiantes descubren cómo entrar a la cocina para aprovisionarse de pasteles -.

- ¿No le importa? -.

- No, James. Hogwarts es un lugar excepcional, misterioso y divertido, ni siquiera yo conozco todos sus secretos y me alegra ver que los estudiantes disfrutáis desentrañando algunos de ellos... aunque sería preferible que lo hicieras a otras horas -.

- Eh, profesor, ¿podría preguntarle algo? -.

- Adelante -.

- ¿Puede ver a través de las capas invisibles? -.

- En cierto modo, sí -.

- Ah, vale, era por si tenía algún tipo de detector de alumnos infringiendo normas -.

El director soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Ahora entiendo a qué se refería el señor Lupin cuando decía que sus compañeros de cuarto le estaban ayudando -.

- Hacemos lo que podemos, es nuestro amigo – dijo James, sintiendo que se metía en terreno pantanoso.

- Me alegra oír eso. Remus conocerá a mucha gente en un futuro que le rechazará sólo por su condición de licántropo, será mucho menos doloroso al saber que cuenta con amigos como vosotros -.

- Profesor, ¿no hay nada que pueda ayudarle?, no sé, algo que haga que no se ataque a sí mismo -.

- Los estudios sobre remedios contra la Licantropía apenas han empezado a desarrollarse. Hasta hace realmente pocos años, la solución que se daba al problema era matar a la persona infectada – dijo Dumbledore, con gesto triste.

James abrió mucho los ojos, espantado ante la sola idea que alguien quisiera asesinar a un niño tan afable como Remus.

- La vacuna contra la Licantropía aún está muy lejos de conocerse, me temo, pero hay un tratamiento en fase experimental que podría estar terminado para dentro de pocos años -.

- ¿Qué hace ese tratamiento? – se interesó el gryffindor.

- Evitar que el hombre lobo se ataque a sí mismo durante su aislamiento – sonrió Dumbledore – Al menos eso me comentó mi amigo Atanasius Iskander el mes pasado -.

- Espero que lo terminen pronto -.

- Yo también, James, pero ahora creo que deberíamos dejar nuestra charla para otro día. Ya pasan de las seis y necesitas dormir un poco, muchacho -.

Oculto bajo la capa, James regresó corriendo a su Casa. Allí le contó brevemente a Sirius su conversación con el director y luego ambos imitaron a Peter y se durmieron con las primeras luces del amanecer.

==============================================

Después de la expedición nocturna, los gryffindors de 2º se perdieron el desayuno y llegaron a la comida porque Longbottom fue a despertarles sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Soportaron las burlas de sus compañeras, tan adormilados estaban que ni se molestaron en contestar a las provocaciones, y se marcharon a la enfermería tras comer. La señora Pomfrey, que ya sabía que los niños conocían la enfermedad de Lupin, les dejó pasar con una sonrisa.

Remus, vendado en diversos sitios, estaba ocupado en meterse entre pecho y espalda media tarta de chocolate él solito, y eso que los envoltorios de chucherías advertían que aquello debía ser "el postre".

- Hola chicos – saludó.

- En serio, ¿dónde metes todo lo que comes? – preguntó Sirius – Eres la envidia de todas las chicas, te pones ciego de dulces y no engordas ni un gramito -.

- Muérete Black -.

- Vale -.

El niño moreno hizo una serie de aspavientos como si se estuviera ahogando y se desplomó en el suelo. Sus amigos se echaron a reír.

- Pero mira que le gusta hacer el idiota – dijo James.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? – sonrió el licántropo – Por cierto, tenéis los tres unas ojeras horribles -.

- Estuvimos de expedición nocturna – reconoció el niño de gafas – Sirius, levanta del suelo -.

- No puedo, él quiere que me muera y aquí me quedo -.

- Remus, dile que resucite o le mato de verdad -.

- Sirius, si vuelves a la vida te doy un poco de pastel -.

Pronto tuvieron a Black sentado en la cama picoteando trocitos de chocolate.

- Gorrón – rió Peter.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hicisteis anoche? – preguntó Lupin, mientras Sirius estrangulaba cordialmente a Pettigrew.

- Nada del otro mundo, buscar algún pasaje nuevo; estoy convencido que tiene que haber alguno que conecte el pasillo de los espejos con el que lleva a la torre de astronomía, Pringle se materializa demasiado rápido de un sitio al otro -.

- Pero Dumbledore nos pilló – apuntó Peter medio asfixiado.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- A los tres no, sólo a James que iba el primero – aclaró Sirius.

- ¿Ibais sin la capa, panda de suicidas? -.

- Claro que llevábamos la capa, pero resulta inútil si tu director ve a través de ella – suspiró James.

- Vaya -.

La conversación cambió entonces hacia el partido de quidditch del día siguiente, el tan esperado Gryffindor-Slytherin.

- Longbottom acabará por suicidarse o matar a Mercury – dijo James.

- Ha sido un bestia a la hora de despertarnos, sólo le ha faltado arrojarnos con camas incluidas por la ventana - suspiró Peter.

- Creo que todo el equipo está como él -.

- Propongo hacer desaparecer a Malfoy -.

- Esta vez no funcionará Sirius, sea lo que sea lo que estés maquinando – dijo Peter.

Sus compañeros le miraron perplejos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -.

- Porque Frost tiene al equipo encerrado en su Sala Común desde ayer -.

Sirius soltó una sarta de escandalosos juramentos.

- Me parece que todo dependerá de nuestros jugadores – sonrió Remus.

===========================================

El domingo se presentó espectacularmente soleado, un día ideal para jugar quidditch. Las gradas del estadio ya estaban llenas a rebosar una media hora antes del partido; la mayoría del público agitaba banderitas con el rojo y el dorado de Gryffindor, pero los de Slytherin no se quedaban atrás con una gran pancarta en la que iban apareciendo distintas frases de ánimo a su equipo.

Los chicos y chicas de 2º de Gryffindor disfrutaban de zumo de calabaza frío mientras comentaban anteriores partidos y lo que podría suceder en éste.

- ¿Qué trampa creéis que usarán esta vez las serpientes? -.

- Cualquiera Pete -. Sirius estaba repantigado en su asiento, con los brazos apoyados en la grada superior y su gorra azul del P. United calada hasta los ojos para huir del sol.

- He visto a Lance -. Thea reprobó la postura de Black con la mirada – Está desesperado por conseguir la copa, como es su último año de colegio -.

- Ya veremos que sucede –.

Remus miró a James. Su amigo de gafas contemplaba el campo con anhelo en sus ojos castaños, seguramente imaginándose a él mismo volando un día y ganando copas para los leones.

Por fin, el estadio estalló en vítores cuando los equipos entraron al terreno de juego. El capitán Mercury parecía más serio que nunca y estrujó con todas sus fuerzas la mano del capitán de Slytherin, Lucius.

El pitido dio comienzo al partido. Destellos rojos y verdes comenzaron a pasar de un lado al otro del campo. Punto por aquí, empujón por allá, gritos, y el marcador 45 a 50 para Gryffindor.

Hooch cayó en picado desde las alturas; el buscador de las serpientes fue tras ella, incapaz de igualar la velocidad y determinación de la joven albina. Malfoy, consciente de que iban a perder irremediablemente, optó por una acción desesperada y lanzó su escoba contra la de Mercury al tiempo que le golpeaba con el bate en un costado. El capitán fue abatido de la escoba a varios metros de altura y se salvó gracias a un montón de cojines que aparecieron de la nada para amortiguar su caída.

- ¡¡¡Tramposos!!! -.

- ¡Deberían expulsarle! -.

- ¡Bestia! -.

- ¡Troll! -.

Incluso el comentarista, un chico de Ravenclaw, gritaba improperios contra el rubio slytherin.

- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Lily, que había cerrado los ojos y ocultado la cara en el hombro de Thea.

- Sí, mira – le dijo Deyanira – McGo y Pomfrey ya le están atendiendo

- ¿James, dónde vas? -.

El grito de Sirius les hizo darse cuenta al grupo de que Potter desaparecía ese momento por las escaleras que bajaban de las gradas. El niño llegó al borde del campo y vio como atendían a un Lance todavía inconsciente. Longbottom se había sentado a su lado con gesto abatido, muy parecido al que tenía el resto del equipo.

Hooch reparó en la presencia de James y fue hacia él.

- No te preocupes, Lance ha sufrido peores accidentes, vuelve a tu asiento -.

- Pero no puede jugar ahora, ¿no? -.

- La señora Pomfrey dice que no -. La chica albina frunció el ceño – Ese Malfoy le ha roto el brazo y dos costillas, por no hablar de la conmoción a pesar de los almohadones que ha invocado McGonagall... Tendremos que retirarnos del partido -.

- ¿Y los suplentes? – insistió James.

- No, Frank dice que no va a dejar jugar a ninguno, son demasiado novatos y no quiere que los descalabren... Por no hablar que ellos se niegan en redondo a acercarse a Malfoy y a Debney -.

- Yo puedo hacerlo -.

- No digas tonterías, Potter -.

James fue corriendo hasta Longbottom.

- Déjame jugar en el puesto de Mercury -.

- No estoy para bromas, Potter, largo de aquí – gruñó el prefecto.

- Lance no me dejó hacer las pruebas para el equipo porque ya tenía suplentes de sobra, ¡y ahora Hooch me dice que son demasiado torpes para jugar contra Slytherin! -. El enojo de James era evidente – Quiero jugar, si me rompo la crisma es cosa mía -.

Longbottom miró a la profesora McGonagall, ella era la que tenía la última palabra y no parecía muy dispuesta a que su extraoficialmente alumno favorito se pusiera al alcance de los cariñosos cuidados de Malfoy.

- Por favor, profesora, sé que puedo hacerlo, he entrenado mucho por mi cuenta -.

- Lo sé, llevas el record de castigos por jugar en el Sauce Boxeador -.

- Mi escoba es una Nimbus 1001, no van a poder tocarme, seré más rápido que ellos -.

- Potter... -.

- Minerva, tenemos que reanudar el partido – advirtió el profesor de vuelo – No puedo esperar más -.

- Un minuto, nuestro cazador suplente ha de ir a por su escoba -.

- ¡Gracias profesora! -.

Poco después, James pisaba el campo de juego con su Nimbus y una túnica que le quedaba un poco grande a pesar de los apaños hechos con magia. Un murmullo sorprendido cundió entre el público.

- Mirad eso, cambian a Mercury por un crío, sí que están desesperados – rió Lucius.

- Seré un crío, pero voy a patearte el culo, Malfoy -.

James subió en la escoba ante la beligerante mirada del slytherin y se reunió con sus compañeros de equipo. Tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a las gradas y sonreír a sus amigos, los mismos que saltaban y gritaban para darle ánimos.

El pitido del árbitro reanudó el juego. Los gritos, el comentarista, las gradas... todo se esfumó de la mente de James; sólo quedaban los aros, la quaffle y los jugadores en sus escobas. Maggie Boot le pasó la pelota, James la apretó contra su pecho al tiempo que se ponía boca abajo y evitaba el bate de William Debney; se enderezó en la escoba y, con un bonito giro para esquivar una bludger, coló la quaffle en el aro.

El estadio gritó. 45-55 a favor de Gryffindor. James sabía que su habilidad había sorprendido a compañeros y adversarios por igual, el siguiente ataque no sería tan fácil.

- Los slytherins juegan rápido al contraataque... Weiss pasa a Bergen... ¡Merlín! Esa bludger de Frank ha debido doler... Johnson no consigue llegar a por la quaffle, la recoge Zane... Zane a Weiss... ¡tira!, ¡magnífica parada de McDonald! -. El comentarista miró a lo alto – No hay señal de la snitch -.

En medio del caos, James vio a Malfoy y Debney intercambiar un par de palabras y el rubio señaló a Maggie que llevaba en ese instante la quaffle. Intuyendo lo que iban a hacer, James aceleró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a su compañera.

Los slytherins le lanzaron a la cazadora las dos bludgers al tiempo y una alcanzó a la chica. Maggie consiguió mantenerse en su escoba a costa de un gran esfuerzo pero dejó caer la quaffle, que recogió James y pasó de inmediato a Johnson.

- ¿Estás bien? -.

- Sí, ayuda a Charlie – gritó ella, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho con la mano.

Potter enfiló a toda velocidad hacia los aros esquivando alguna que otra jugarreta de sus enemigos, por primera vez no le importaba ser delgaducho y pequeño pues permitía a la Nimbus alcanzar velocidades increíbles.

Johnson se abrió hacia la derecha y James lo hizo hacia la izquierda confundiendo al guardián de Slytherin.

- ¡45-60!, ¡qué partido señoras y señores...! ¡miren, Hooch ha visto la snitch! -.

- Ojalá la coja, no podemos aguantar más – pensó James.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! -.

El grito de Longbottom seguramente le salvó la vida. El niño se giró para ver qué sucedía y el bate que iba hacia su cabeza le impactó en el hombro, sintió como se resbalaba de la escoba en medio de un dolor agudo y, por puro instinto, se agarró al palo quedando colgado a varios metros de altura.

No oía nada, no podía moverse. Sólo era consciente del dolor que le atravesaba y la necesidad de mantenerse sujeto, de no caer contra el suelo. Por fin, unas cordiales manos le ayudaron a montar en la escoba y bajar hasta el césped sin morir en el intento.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien -.

- Frank, ¿qué...? -. James escuchaba los gritos de triunfo - ¿Quién? -.

- Hemos ganado, Hooch atrapó la snitch aunque tuvo que partirle la cara al buscador de slytherin -.

- Guay, ahora creo que voy a desmayarme -.

==========================

Un murmullo constante sacó a James de su sopor. Abrió los ojos y descubrió un grupo de figuras borrosas en torno a su cama.

- Eh, mirad, está despierto -.

- Jamie, ¿cómo te sientes? -. Reconoció la voz de Sirius.

- Vapuleado pero vivo... pásame las gafas -.

Una vez puestas las lentes, James enfocó los rostros sonrientes de varios estudiantes de diferentes edades.

- Buen trabajo Potter – sonrió Hooch – Mercury será muy feliz en cuanto despierte y sepa que hemos ganado la copa -.

- No más feliz que yo, te lo aseguro... ¿podré seguir en el equipo? -.

- Por supuesto – saltó Longbottom – El año que viene quedarán vacantes los puestos de cazador de Lance y el de golpeador de Andrew -.

- Tendrás que presentarte a las pruebas, pero creo que podemos darlo por hecho – añadió Johnson.

En ese punto los jugadores empezaron a comentar los mejores momentos del partido y de la temporada. James notó que alguien se ponía a su izquierda. Giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió a Lily.

- Hola Evans -.

- Te podían haber volado la cabeza -.

- El riesgo es lo que hace tan divertido el quidditch -.

- Idiota... ¿seguro que estás bien? -.

- Bueno, no vas a poder atizarme durante un tiempo -.

La pelirroja puso su habitual gesto de enojo.

- Vale, me molesta un poco el hombro, pero peor ha sido el batacazo de Lance -.

- No entiendo como os puede gustar tanto el maldito quidditch – dijo Lily – Supongo que nos tocará a los demás aprender el hechizo convocador de cojines para que no te rompas la crisma -.

- Adoro tu preocupación por mi salud -.

- No es eso, si te caes con tanta facilidad de la escoba me temo que el año que viene nos costará ganar la copa, Potty -. (en inglés Potty = orinal de bebé)

Y James se quedó de lo más confuso, mientras su compañera desaparecía en el corrillo de gryffindors al lado de su cama.

==========================================

Llegaron como siempre los exámenes y con ellos el fin de curso. James y Sirius volvieron a batir todos los records con sus excelentes notas, en tanto sus compañeros iban desde el que consiguió buenas notas al "aprobado por los pelos".

Los estudiantes pasaron todo el trayecto de vuelta en tren intercambiando direcciones, propuestas para visitarse durante las vacaciones, promesas para el curso siguiente.

- Chicos -. Los tres compañeros de habitación de James le miraron, cada cual más o menos triste por la inminente despedida – No sé vosotros, pero a mí el verano pasado se me hizo eterno. ¿Qué os parece si al menos una vez por semana nos vemos en el Callejón Diagón? -.

- Me apunto – saltó Sirius – Aunque no sé dónde querrá llevarnos de vacaciones mi madre este año. Hablaba de ir a Francia, pero no se pone de acuerdo con mi padre en si ir a nuestra casa de Vézelay o con mis tíos a Chamonix -.

- Te salen los galeones por las orejas, noble señor Black – dijo Peter.

- A mí me encantaría quedar con vosotros, esta vez voy a poder ir a tu cumpleaños James – comentó Remus, mientras agarraba a Sirius de la túnica para que no saltara sobre Peter.

- Primero está el tuyo, que no creas que nos olvidamos que es dentro de tres días – sonrió el niño de gafas.

El tren comenzó a detenerse, retazos de andén pasaron ante las ventanillas.

- Bueno, hemos llegado -.

======================================================

N. de A.: Siento el retraso, soy víctima de los exámenes de Junio y de un ordenador que va a pedales y se suicida de tanto en tanto. Por si acaso no actualizo antes del 18, espero que disfrutéis viendo la 3ª peli de HP, aunque los que sois de Suramérica ya os la estrenaron el 4, qué suerte tenéis. 

Contestamos a los reviews :

**Ello:** vaya, es una sorpresa que te hallas enganchado al fic, porque creo recordar que a ti entre todas las lokas no te gustaba Harry Potter (la verdad es que a mí tampoco, me gusta la generación de los padres XP )

**Sara-Ginny:** cierto, lo hice con un poco de prisa, pero es que lo repasé un par de veces y no veía la manera de apañarlo. Tenía claro lo del ataque de los mortífagos y que uno de los padres de Thea iba a morir, al final resultó que fue el padre... es lo malo de no escribir con un guión preconcebido.

**Mayu:** a estas alturas tú ya debes estar en la terracita de casa tomando el sol con tus elfitos abanicándote XD, perris, a mí me quedan todavía exámenes 14, 16, 18 y 23 ¬¬U. Disfruta, tú que puedes. De momento Fion se queda donde está, no quiero destrozar el fic; ya veré que hago porque sólo me quedaban unos 5 o 6 capis para terminar.

**Dikana:** uf, mi autora favorita de fics de los Merodeadores me ha dejado un review, es toda una sorpresa y un honor . Tienes razón cuando dices que hay pocos fics realmente buenos sobre nuestros niños y tb sobre Harry y cía, a todo el mundo parece haberle dado por el slash o las parejas raras. A Peter no quise ponerle como un idiota redomado porque no lo es, al contrario, el 3º libro demuestra que siempre fue muy astuto aunque dependiente de otros. Hilo argumental... ciertamente no hay uno en particular, sólo dejo que el fic siga su curso; para hilo argumental tu fic Respuestas, es magnífica toda la trama que has creado en torno al tema de los Herederos. Sí, me pirra verles haciendo el pariolo como tú dices . Althea no quería que fuese la típica amiga de la prota, en el fondo tiene muchos rasgos de mi propia personalidad, es cabezota, no le gusta estudiar, es optimista y amigable, e intentaré por todos los medios no liarla con Sirius XD. Gracias encarecidamente por tu review, y tú tampoco dejes de escribir porque ya me estoy comiendo las uñas de lo interesante que está la historia (mis favoritos son cuando descubren la Licantropía de Remsie, la plaga de boggarts y la broma a Snape en la Casa de los Gritos).

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** Sí, yo tb sentí matar a Jack, pero era necesario para una idea que tengo para más adelante. Althea aún tiene que evolucionar mucho.

**Nariko**: últimamente he ido 3 veces al cine y las 3 me han pasado el trailer hiper largo de la peli, vamos a fliparlo en colores literalmente. Me han dicho amigas latinoamericanas que no tiene precio aunque se saltan un poco el libro, sobre todo en las escenas finales, Snape está muy comedido e incluso llega a decirles a Sirius y Remus que dejen de pelearse como si fueran un matrimonio XD. Yo sigo leyendo tu fic, tengo que pasarme a ver si has actualizado.


	15. Nuevo Curso, Nueva Travesura

Nuevo curso, nueva travesura 

Sirius despertó mucho antes que la luz del alba se colara por las rendijas de las cortinas. Tirado en la cama, escuchaba música muggle gracias a la radio clandestina que guardaba en su armario; su habitación estaba insonorizada, así que nadie se percataría de ello.

Ese día volvería a Hogwarts. Otros nueve meses sin tener que soportar a su estúpida familia. Envidiaba con toda su alma a James, él daría lo que fuera por tener unos padres como los de su mejor amigo, o como los de Remus. Antes las cosas no eran así, antes era feliz en Grimmauld Place, pero entró en Hogwarts, en Gryffindor, y todo había cambiado.

Se levantó de su cama adoselada y sacó el baúl de debajo. Sin prisas, se dedicó a recorrer la habitación en busca de todo lo que se llevaría al colegio. Se agachó para coger un libro y el espejo del rincón le devolvió la imagen de un chico atractivo y alto para sus casi trece años. Sonrió socarrón. Su inmejorable aspecto físico era una de las ventajas de pertenecer a los Black.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y asomó el más feo, retorcido y nuevo de los elfos domésticos de su madre: Kreacher. Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.

- Kreacher venía a despertar al joven amo, sí, pero el joven amo Black está despierto -.

- Bajo a desayunar enseguida; quiero huevos muy hechos, beicon quemado, tostadas con mermelada de arándanos, chocolate y tortitas con mucha nata -.

- Como ordene el joven amo -.

Sirius cambió su pijama por una costosa túnica azul lapislázuli con brocados negros en puños y cuello, y con absoluta parsimonia descendió las escaleras.

En el gran salón desayunaba la familia. Su padre, tan hierático como siempre, alternaba sorbos de café con la lectura de El Profeta, Le Divulgateur, Das Magische Nachrichten y demás periódicos internacionales. La histérica de su madre daba instrucciones a sus tres elfos domésticos agitando los brazos, derramando la mitad del té de la taza que sostenía con la mano derecha. Regulus, su hermano de diez años, desayunaba con pinta de aburrido mientras ojeaba una revista sobre escobas.

- Buenos días -. Sirius ocupó su sitio de costumbre y empezó a devorar los huevos con beicon.

- Magnífica elección de indumentaria, hijo – sonrió orgullosa la señora Black – Siempre has de mantener alto el honor de la familia, me alegra ver que has dejado esos horribles harapos muggles -.

- Por supuesto, madre -.

- Recuerda que este año entra a Hogwarts tu prima Narcisa, ¡ay!, espero que sea escogida para una buena Casa -. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirar a su primogénito – Entre tú y Andrómeda no hacéis más que dar disgustos -.

- Bueno, siempre os quedarán Bellatrix y Regulus -. Sirius se encogió de hombros, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las reprimendas de su madre como para que le afectara – Además, podría ser peor, podríamos estar en Hufflepuff -.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! -.

- No te preocupes mamá, yo iré a Slytherin – dijo Regulus.

- Nadie lo dudaba, pelota – replicó hosco su hermano.

- Sirius, no insultes a tu hermano, y aprende de su determinación, él sabe que sólo Slytherin te proporcionará los contactos necesario para un futuro de éxito -.

- _Sí, el éxito conseguido a base de maquinaciones_ – pensó el niño – _Yo no quiero ser como Malfoy o Snape _-.

- ¿Algún problema? – inquirió la grave voz del señor Black.

- No, padre... sólo quiero saber cómo voy a ir a la estación -.

- Te acompañaré en el Rolls, debo atender algunos asuntos en el Centro -.

- Gracias padre -.

Los elfos cargaron las cosas de Sirius en el lujoso coche. Padre e hijo subieron en la parte de atrás y el vehículo avanzó solo por las concurridas calles londinenses.

- Sirius -.

- Sí, padre -.

- Tu madre puede ser exagerada muchas veces, pero comparto su parecer con respecto a tu actitud. Eres un Black. Nuestra Casa se remonta al siglo IX, cientos de tus antepasados han destacado en el mundo mágico y marcado el ritmo de la Historia, no por nada sangre de príncipes fluye por nuestras venas. Has de mostrarte a la altura de tu noble linaje; tus notas son inmejorables, pero tus modales, el que acabaras en Gryffindor y los amigos de los que te rodeas... no digo nada de Potter, él es de los nuestros, pero los demás, hijo, no te convienen -.

- Os obedeceré en todo, padre, lo sabéis, pero madre y tú no podéis decidir quién debe ser o no mi amigo; los amigos se hacen, no se eligen -.

El señor Black sonrió irónico y posó una mano en la cabeza de su primogénito, éste le miró perplejo.

- Cuánto tienes que aprender, Sirius -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Los amigos son los primeros que te traicionan, no hay amigos verdaderos, sólo hay personas a las que retener a tu lado porque les interesas de alguna forma -.

Sirius se bajó en King Cross con mal sabor de boca. Cargó un carrito con su baúl, su nueva escoba y el terrario con Gillan. Ignoró las miradas que le echaban los muggles a su túnica y fue de cabeza contra el Andén 9 y ¾.

Descubrió, en medio del trasiego de brujas y magos de todas las edades, a Remus junto al tren conversando con dos adultos, sus padres probablemente, y fue hacia él.

- Remus, ¡ey! -.

- Ah, hola Sirius, me alegra verte – sonrió el licántropo – Ellos son mis padres. Papá, mamá, él es Sirius Black, uno de mis compañeros de habitación -.

- ¿Sólo "compañero de habitación"?, ¿y dónde se quedó lo de "uno de mis mejores amigos"? -.

- Eso también -.

El señor Lupin estrechó la mano de Sirius y recordó su breve encuentro el curso anterior, cuando Remus sufrió una de sus crisis y hubo que subirlo en brazos al tren.

- Gracias por cuidar de Remus – sonrió la señora Lupin y Sirius descubrió de dónde había sacado su hijo su dulce expresión – Sé que es fuerte y valiente, pero me siento más tranquila al saber que tiene amigos que le protegen, a él y a su secreto -.

- No hay de qué – replicó Sirius.

Los adultos se despidieron de ellos y les dejaron instalados en un compartimiento.

- Me encanta volver a Hogwarts – dijo el licántropo, pegando su rostro al cristal.

- A mí también -. Sirius arqueó una ceja y tomó un mechón de pelo de su compañero - ¡Tienes canas! -.

- Sólo alguna –. Remus le apartó la mano de un manotazo – Es uno de los efectos secundarios de las transformaciones. El estrés que soporta mi cuerpo hace aparecer las canas -.

La puerta se abrió y entraron James y Peter arrastrando sus baúles con ayuda del señor Potter.

- Hola chicos –.

- Hola señor Potter – corearon Sirius y Remus.

Habían conocido al padre de James durante los cumpleaños de su hijo y les caía estupendamente, siempre se apuntaba a ayudarles en sus travesuras aunque incluyeran tirarse por los suelos.

- Bueno, aquí os dejo, el tren debe estar al salir -. El señor Potter revolvió el pelo de su hijo – James, tu madre me pidió que te dijera que abandones tus tendencias delictivas en el colegio -.

- Yo sólo realizo actividades sanas propias de mi edad -.

- Lo sé, pero al menos intenta no hacer saltar por los aires medio Hogwarts, le tengo mucho cariño a ese castillo -.

- Vale, papá -.

Se dieron un abrazo y el señor Potter saltó del tren justo antes de que éste echara a andar.

- James -.

- Dime Sirius -.

- Tus padres no querrán darte un hermanito, ¿verdad?, porque me ofrezco voluntario para ser adoptado -.

- Pues no, dicen que conmigo salieron escarmentados, al parecer no dormí bien hasta los tres años y aún ahora soy un poco noctámbulo -.

- Lo tenemos comprobado – sonrió Remus – A este paso desgastas la capa de invisibilidad antes de terminar 7º -.

- Chicos, hay problemas – dijo Peter, asomado al pasillo.

Lily y Althea salían del compartimiento de Susan de Hufflepuff cuando se les cruzó la peor alimaña de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

- Vaya, una parejita de sangres sucias -.

- Vaya, una caca de babosa que habla -.

- _Thea y su bocaza_ – gimió mentalmente Lily.

- Graciosa la niñita... trae aquí -.

- ¡No, suelta a Rogue! -.

Lucius sujetó a la gata de Althea por el pescuezo y sacó la varita.

- Seguro que nunca has visto a nadie pudriéndose por dentro -.

- ¡No! -.

- _¡Expelliarmo!_ -.

Los tres hechizos impactaron en el slytherin y le mandaron a la otra punta del pasillo. Rogue acabó en los brazos de Lily.

- ¡Chicas, venid! -.

Antes que James terminara la frase, las dos niñas habían entrado en el compartimiento y atrancado la puerta.

- Gracias -. Thea se abrazó a su gata.

- Suerte que no iban Crabbe y Goyle con él – suspiró Lily.

- No hay de qué -. James sonrió a la pelirroja – Buena atrapada, no serías mala jugando de cazadora en quidditch, tienes excelentes reflejos -.

- El miedo a las alturas me lo impide, pero gracias por el elogio Potty -.

- ¡No me llames así, Evans! -.

- ¿Es que esos slytherins no tienen otra ocupación que torturarnos? – protestó Peter.

- Por suerte es el último curso para Malfoy, dentro de un año no tendremos que seguir soportándole a él y a los dos mastodontes descerebrados que le acompañan – dijo Remus.

- Sí, deberíamos pensar en el ataque de este año contra la Casa Slytherin, tiene que ser algo muy bestia para despedir a Malfoy -.

- Sirius, calma, que te conozco cuando tus instintos delictivos se desmadran – rió James.

- Demasiado tarde, tengo una idea -.

Black se subió al asiento y abrió su baúl en busca de dios sabe qué.

- Sirius, ¿no vas demasiado elegante? -.

- Qué va Thea, para mi madre esta es la túnica de diario -.

Después de revolver sus pertenencias con insistencia, se dejó caer sentado con un libro muy viejo entre las manos.

- Ese es de los ladrillos que le gustan a Remus – dijo Peter.

- Éste no, es de pociones – replicó Sirius y esbozó una de sus perversas sonrisas – Lo tomé prestado de la biblioteca de mis padres -.

- ¿Qué has pensado? -.

Los grises ojos del niño se clavaron en sus compañeras.

- Ellas nos delatarán -.

- Jamás – protestó Althea – No somos unas traidoras y mucho menos si se trata de una broma contra las serpientes -.

- Vale, os creo, mirad esto -. Sirius abrió el libro y señaló una página con siniestras ilustraciones y un gran rótulo en letras góticas.

- "Poción Multijugos"... suena interesante -. James tomó el libro y leyó en voz alta – "Peregrino del conocimiento que hasta aquí has llegado, buscador de poder o venganza, he aquí una fórmula para mentes de gran juicio y templanza. El que esta pócima ingiera durante sesenta veces sesenta latidos de corazón podrá ser quien quiera. Crisopos, descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, sanguijuelas, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien convertirte quieras. Mas escucha mi advertencia, sólo convertirte en humanos está permitido; si a otro ser escoges, no sabemos cual será tu destino, pero muchas veces poderosos magos para siempre en monstruos se han convertido" -.

- Voto por echar un trozo del calamar gigante en la poción de Malfoy – apostilló Sirius.

- Tú tienes un serio problema de obsesión con el calamar – dijo Thea.

- Sí, no será feliz hasta que no vea al pobre bicho indigestado con un slytherin, ¡arhfg!, ¡Sirius basta! -. Remus desapareció bajo la llave de judo de su compañero - ¡Suelta, animal! -.

- Algunos ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir -. Lily miraba el libro por encima del hombro de James – La descurainia hay que recogerla con luna llena... los crisopos hay que hervirlos veintiún días... ¿de dónde pensáis sacar el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente?, su precio es prohibitivo y son bienes comerciables de clase FAN -.

- ¿FAN? – inquirió James.

- Sí, Fuera del Alcance de los Niños -.

El niño frunció el ceño y las gafas le resbalaron ligeramente por la nariz.

- Sirius, ¿tenemos la dirección de Fletcher? -.

- Sí, me dijo que le llamásemos si necesitábamos algo, pero nos va a salir caro James -.

- Lo imaginaba, ya solucionaremos lo del dinero, me preocupa más dónde podemos preparar poción multijugos suficiente para más de setenta personas y que no nos pillen los profesores -.

- El baño de Myrtle – sugirió Peter.

- ¿¡Qué hacías tú en el baño de las chicas!? – le gritó Thea.

- Unos slytherins me persiguieron cuando estaba en 1º para quitarme el almuerzo y pensé que no me buscarían en el baño de las chicas, fue cuando conocí a Myrtle -.

- Es un buen lugar – coincidió Lily – Pero vosotros solos no podréis haceros cargo de tanto trabajo, nuestro grupo os ayudará -.

- Y nosotros haremos que algunos estudiantes nos devuelvan pequeños favores -. Sirius sonrió deslumbrante – James, ¿cómo llamamos a este plan? -.

- Chicos y chicas, acaba de dar comienzo el plan "Despedir a la serpiente" -.

===========================================

Nada más bajar del tren, los gryffindors se aseguraron de tener bien lejos a Malfoy y sus gorilas. No les apetecía llegar con un brazo menos a la cena, o con un tentáculo de más.

Las carrozas esperaban como el año anterior para llevarles al colegio. Cuando Lily iba a subir a una se dio cuenta que Althea estaba parada a unos metros y miraba aterrada los vehículos.

- Thea, ¿estás bien? -.

- Ahí... esos... esos... -.

- ¿Esos qué? -.

- ¿No los ves? -.

- No -. Lily escrutó la oscuridad pero no vio nada raro en la carroza – Sube y cuéntame qué ves -.

Dentro del vehículo iban dos alumnos, Frank Longbottom y una muchacha de largo pelo rizado, guapa, de simpático rostro redondo.

- Hola chicas, ella es Alice... ¿ocurre algo? -.

- No... es que... -. Thea se asomó un poco y vio aquellas cosas tirando de la carroza.

- No te asustes, sólo son animales – dijo la joven, de Hufflepuff a juzgar por su ropa.

- ¿Animales? -.

- Ajá, le pregunté una vez al profesor Flitwich cómo se movían las carrozas porque pensé que sería con un encantamiento, él me dijo que de ellas tiraban unos animales... no recuerdo el nombre, lo siento, pero sí que sólo podían verlos gente que hubiera visto morir a alguien -.

- Me alegra saber que no estoy loca – sonrió Thea.

- ¿Cómo son? – preguntó Lily.

- Como velocirraptores zombis con alas de murciélago -.

- Ugh, no deben ser muy agradables -.

- No, la verdad es que son el tipo de bicho que encantaría a Hagrid -.

- En realidad son de él – apuntó Alice.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Eso dijo Flitwich -.

La carroza se detuvo y bajaron ante las puertas del castillo. Althea echó un último vistazo a los animales antes de entrar a cálido interior del colegio y al luminoso Comedor. En la mesa Gryffindor, sus compañeras de habitación les tenían guardados sendos sitios.

- ¡Selinda, vaya cambio! -.

- ¿Os gusta? -. La niña tomó un mechón de su pelo, ahora negro con trazos morados - ¿No es muy radical? -.

- Te queda muy bien -.

- Hay algunas que no saben qué hacer para llamar la atención -.

El comentario y un coro de risas hizo volverse a las gryffindors para toparse con un grupo de chicas de 5º, slytherins por supuesto.

- Y algunas lo saben demasiado bien – replicó Lily, mirando la túnica abierta y el vertiginoso escote que se adivinaba debajo.

- Cierra la boca, sangre sucia, antes que alguien te la cosa – dijo la chica y sonrió con malicia, ese gesto la hizo tan parecida a Sirius que desconcertó a la pelirroja.

- Profesor – advirtió otra slytherin y cada cual volvió a su mesa.

- Esa arpía, no la soporto – masculló Deyanira – Siempre alardeando de físico por los pasillos -.

- Es familia de Black, ¿no? -.

- Su prima, creo – asintió la rubia gryffindor – Bellatrix -.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi prima? – interrogó Sirius, que llegaba en compañía de James, Remus y Peter.

- Insultar a Selinda – dijo Kathleen.

- No hagas ni caso a Bellatrix, Selinda, lo de incordiar a la gente es crónico, igual que lo de Lucius, harían buena pareja: la lagarta y el basilisco -.

La niña esbozó una tímida pero agradecida sonrisa.

- Eso es, tú eres más guapa que ella -. Sirius le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse entre James y Althea.

Selinda enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo mientras varias chicas de los alrededores la miraban con envidia.

McGonagall hizo acto de presencia como cada curso, portando un taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador. Después fue a por los de primer año, esos niñitos tan lindos de 11 años, sobre todo una rubita peinada a lo Marilyn Monroe.

(Como de costumbre me salto la canción del Sombrero ;P )

- Black, Narcisa -.

Todos en la mesa Gryffindor miraron a Sirius, que tenía cara de "sí, es mi prima, ¿y qué?".

- ¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!! -.

Aplausos entre las serpientes. Abrazo caluroso de Bellatrix a su hermana. Cara de asco de Andrómeda desde Ravenclaw, que miró a su querido primo con elocuencia.

- Otra fiel miembro de la todopoderosa, ancestral y sangre limpia familia Black – ironizó el rebelde muchacho - ¡Mierda!, y este curso termina Andrómeda y al año que viene entra mi hermano... –. Sirius dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa - Jamie, mátame -.

- Campbell, Nick -.

- ¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!! -.

- Prefiero matarles a ellos, si no te importa – sonrió James – Piensa en el plan "Despedir a la serpiente" -.

Sirius alzó el rostro con una expresión de perversidad que cualquier slytherin envidiaría.

- Clennon, Carol -.

- ¡¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!!! -.

- Oíd, ¿qué optativas habéis cogido? – preguntó Remus, para distraer a su amigo.

Cada uno fue diciendo asignaturas y hubo varias coincidencias.

- Es gracioso, todos cogimos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -.

- Es por el horario Peter, y dicen que es divertida -.

- ¿Y tú qué pintas en Adivinación, Willow? -.

- ¿No has oído hablar de las asignaturas pájaro, Black? -.

- Deezen, Matthew -.

- ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!! -.

- James, Sirius, habéis cogido tres optativas – comentó Deyanira, mirando sus horarios – Runas, CdCM y Adivinación -.

- ¿Y? -.

- Que los demás ya nos sentimos agobiados con dos – apuntó Peter.

- Mentira, yo también llevo tres – dijo Kathleen – En vez de Adivinación tengo Aritmancia -.

- Panda de empollones – suspiró Deyanira.

- Jones, Hestia -.

- ¡¡¡ GRYFFINDOR!!! -.

- Chicos, McGo nos está mirando mal – dijo Peter.

- ¿Y? -.

- Potter, deja de decir "¿y?" – gruñó Lily.

- Será mejor que nos callemos y hablemos durante la cena – sugirió Remus.

Los gryffindors de 3º por fin prestaron atención a la Ceremonia de Selección para alivio de su tutora. En cuanto ésta terminó, el director se incorporó para su discurso habitual.

- Bienvenidos muchachos a un año más en Hogwarts. Me gustaría daros algunas noticias y las aburridas pero necesarias recomendaciones de siempre. El señor Pringle y el profesor Dempsey se han jubilado... -. En este punto tuvo que callar ante los vítores y aplausos de alegría de los estudiantes – Sí, todos nos alegramos por ellos. En su lugar quiero dar la bienvenida al nuevo celador, el señor Argus Filch, y al nuevo profesor de pociones, Alfred Myther -.

- ¡Alfred! – exclamó Lily – Fue mi tutor de adaptación al mundo mágico en 1º -.

El mago se levantó y saludó con una reverencia al alumnado. Vestía túnica azul plagada de estrellas doradas, igual que el gorro.

- ¿Qué tal es? – preguntaron varios de sus compañeros al tiempo.

- Genial -.

- Ahora debo recordarles – continuó el director – que las pruebas para el quidditch serán en dos semanas. Las cosas que no deben hacer en el colegio la tienen en una lista en el despacho del señor Filch. Reitero que nadie debe acercarse al Bosque Prohibido por los peligros que encierra, ni tampoco al Sauce Boxeador – miró expresamente a James – Y como ya os he aburrido suficiente, ¡a comer! -.

El Comedor se llenó entonces del ruido de cubiertos y de voces pidiendo tal o cual alimento. Durante la cena se escucharon conversaciones que iban desde cómo se habían pasado las vacaciones, qué tal serían las nuevas asignaturas, si el profesor Myther sería tan tostón como Dempsey, hasta si Filch sería tan temible como Pringle.

- No parece demasiado joven – observó Sirius – Pronto estará tan quemado como Pringle -.

- De lo cual os encargaréis vosotros – apuntó Thea – Algún día os va a pasar algo serio por andar merodeando a altas horas de la noche -.

- ¿Es una profecía, Willow? -.

- No, sentido común -.

- Oye, Thea, ¿tú no tienes los poderes de tu madre? – preguntó James.

- Es posible que sí, el Don de la Segunda Vista siempre lo han tenido las mujeres de mi familia con ojos color violeta, pero no lo sabré hasta que crezca un poco -.

El director por fin anunció el fin de la cena. Todos estaban deseando ir a dormir. Lily aprovechó ese momento para ir a saludar brevemente a su antiguo tutor.

- Hola, brujita, me alegra verte -.

- Alfred, ¿por qué no me dijiste que serías profesor en Hogwarts? -.

- Era una sorpresa, y antes que sigas haciendo preguntas, mi deber es ordenarte que vayas a dormir, mañana podremos hablar con calma -.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches -.

La pelirroja fue corriendo a reunirse con Althea y subir a su Sala Común antes que las dejaran en el pasillo sin contraseña. 

==================================================

N. de A: Bueno, estoy actualizando desde la universidad después de un examen y no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso daros las gracias por los reviews, que como siempre me dan muchos ánimos y se agradecen un montón. Lamento si el capi es un poco chorra y breve, una que no tiene mucho tiempo. Gracias a: Nariko, Ello, Elvira, Sara-Ginny, Mayu (la loka informática).

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible pero estoy sin ordenador en casa y mi acceso a internet es restringido (según le dé a mi primo).

Besotes y tenna rato!!

PD: ¡Pedazo de película la de El Prisionero de Azkaban aunque se pase por el forro el libro!!!


	16. Slytherins, pociones y duelos

Slytherins, pociones y duelos

- Ah, la vuelta a clases, qué felicidad -.

- Definitivamente Sirius, estás loco -. Peter echó mano de un par de tostadas y se montó un emparedado de mermelada.

- Y a mucha honra -.

- ¿Vais a presentaros a las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch? – preguntó Remus.

- Sí, yo ya tengo asegurado el puesto de cazador y Sirius quiere el de golpeador – dijo James, desaparecido tras su revista de quidditch.

- ¿Tú no quieres probar, Remus? -.

- Te he dicho mil veces Sirius que a mí no me va el quidditch -. El licántropo bajó la voz - Además mi enfermedad me impide pertenecer al equipo, imagina que me toca ese día del mes antes de un partido –.

- ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora? – preguntó Peter.

- Pociones –. La acritud de Remus era patente.

- Tranquilo Remsie, ahora que echaron al viejo Dempsey seguro que se te da mejor -.

- Lo dudo Sirius, lo mío es irremediable -.

- Viva el optimismo – rió Black – Bueno, en seguida lo averiguaremos -.

Cuando los chicos abandonaban el Comedor, justo en ese instante, Lily y Thea se cruzaban al pie de las escaleras con Snape y éste golpeaba a la pelirroja en el hombro haciéndola caer sentada al suelo.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia! -.

- ¡Tú eres el cegato, pelo grasiento! -.

Lily apretó en la mano el papel que Severus le había pasado al chocar y se incorporó con ayuda de Althea, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Eh, deshecho de basura slytherin! -. James y Sirius se acercaron furibundos con Remus y Peter detrás mucho menos exaltados.

- No metas tus gafotas donde no te llaman, Potter – gruñó Snape.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana, y más cuando molestas a gente de mi Casa -.

- Nadie te ha pedido ayuda – protestó Lily.

- Te ha tirado al suelo – objetó él.

- No soy de porcelana y ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola -.

- Vale Evans, la próxima vez que tengas problemas a mí ni me mires -.

- Eso intento, Potty, pero tú y el señor Black parece que tenéis complejo de caballeros andantes -.

- Serás borde, pelirroja que tienes el mal genio reconcentrado -.

- Y tú engreído, no sé como vuestra habitación no ha reventado de tanto ego como duerme allí metido -.

- Chicos... -.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -.

Remus retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de sus dos iracundos compañeros.

- Que es muy divertido veros discutir, pero llegamos tarde a clase – terminó Althea por él y agarró a Lily de la túnica – Andando, señorita Evans -.

- ¿Y Snape? – inquirió James.

- Se ha largado cuando habéis empezado a gritaros – dijo Peter, disimulando bastante mal una sonrisa.

Entraron al aula justo cuando el profesor llegaba a su escritorio y pronto se repartieron en sus sitios habituales. James le lanzó una mirada a Snape del tipo "te vas a enterar".

- Buenos días, soy el profesor Alfred Myther y os impartiré Pociones, como todos ya sabréis -. El mago lucía una de sus túnicas plagadas de estrellas, esta vez rojo intenso – El señor Dempsey me explicó lo que os ha explicado hasta el momento y creo que deberíamos continuar con un tipo de poción muy útil, aunque un poco difícil, conocida como "El Don de Aracne" -. Tocó la pizarra con su varita y aparecieron los ingredientes y cómo emplearlos – Tengan cuidado con las tarántulas que les voy a entregar, han de arrojarlas vivas a su caldero y su mordedura es letal -.

- Profesor -.

- Sí, señor... -.

- Snape; quería saber para qué sirve esta poción -.

- Cierto, no se lo he dicho; bueno, ¿alguien conoce el mito de Aracne?... sí, señorita... -.

- Willow; hace referencia a Aracne, una muchacha muy hábil hilando, tanto que creyó que era mejor que Atenea y retó a la diosa a un duelo, por su orgullo desmedido Atenea la castigó convirtiéndola en araña para que hilara eternamente -.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor – sonrió Alfred – Nuestra poción otorgará a cualquier tela la fuerza y elasticidad de una tela de araña. Ahora, pueden empezar. Cualquier duda, no teman en preguntarme -.

James se había sentado con Remus para ayudarle, idem Sirius con Peter. El profesor fue paseando entre las mesas, haciendo correcciones y aconsejando de manera afable. Se detuvo ante Lily y Althea.

- ¿Algún problema? -.

- No, profesor – sonrió la pelirroja y preguntó en voz baja - ¿Cómo has acabado de maestro en Hogwarts? -.

- Cuando Dempsey decidió jubilarse, Dumbledore recordó a un muchacho bastante aventajado en Pociones que actualmente trabajaba para la Oficina de Adaptación al Mundo Mágico, en el Departamento de Educación. Hacer de tutor de hijos de muggles es muy gratificante, pero siempre desee ocupar una plaza en Hogwarts, algo harto difícil -.

Mientras el profesor estaba ocupado conversando con la que prácticamente era su sobrina adoptiva, James dio un toquecito en la espalda a Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó este último.

- Al entregar la poción, será sencillo con el ajetreo -.

Remus les miró aprensivo, Peter emocionado; una nueva trastada estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

- Chicos, ¿qué vais a hacer? -.

- Tranquilo Remsie, nadie saldrá herido -. Sirius destapó el bote que contenía la tarántula y lo sacudió sobre el caldero hasta hacer caer al bicho dentro, un vapor rojizo emanó de la poción con un suave ¡plop!

- Ah, excelente -. Alfred se acercó a la mesa de los niños - ¿A quién más le ha salido el vapor rojo? -.

Deyanira, James, dos chicos slytherins y Snape levantaron las manos y cruzaron miradas de odio.

- Bien, diez puntos para cada uno. Rellenad una probeta con vuestra poción y poned el nombre. Los deberes serán conseguir hacer bien la poción el próximo día, así que practicad -.

James dejó que Remus llevase la probeta a la mesa del profesor con Peter; se agachó junto a su mochila, como guardando sus apuntes, y sacó la varita. Sirius, maestro de la elocuencia y la mentira, entretuvo a Myther con una pregunta respecto a la poción.

Los slytherins empezaron a abandonar el aula, entre ellos Snape bastante absorto en unos pergaminos. James hizo levitar la redoma de poción que se había guardado y, con un giro de muñeca, la volcó sobre la grasienta cabeza del slytherin.

Severus se volvió hacia el gryffindor con sus oscuros ojos inyectados de pura cólera, sin embargo Sirius había cortado su conversación con el profesor y no pudo cobrarse venganza.

- Y ahora DCAO con Slytherin – dijo Black, echando elegantemente su cabello hacia atrás.

- Aprenderá a no meterse con nuestros compañeros – asintió James.

============================================

Parecía que la vuelta de vacaciones no le había sentado bien a Frost. El jefe de Slytherin irrumpió en el aula con una de sus expresiones más intimidadoras.

- Tercer año... considero que todos ustedes han recibido, por lo que a mí respecta, una inmejorable enseñanza contra las Artes Oscuras. Se encuentran, por tanto, capacitados para aplicar esos conocimientos – esbozó una gélida sonrisa – Quiero que salgan todos del aula y vayan entrando de uno en uno según yo les llame. Si arman el mínimo alboroto en el pasillo aténganse a las consecuencias -.

No les dejó llevarse las mochilas, así que todos se sentaron en el suelo o hicieron corrillos de pie para hablar en voz baja sobre qué sería lo que aquel sádico les tenía preparado.

- Examen sorpresa – suspiró Remus – Justo lo que necesitaba -.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? -.

El licántropo sonrió divertido. La despreocupación de Sirius era sustituida por una seria ansiedad cada vez que él se encontraba mal; Lupin suponía que se debía a aquella vez que sufrió una crisis tras la broma del armario el año anterior, el susto todavía no se le había pasado al rebelde muchacho.

- Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar a cinco días de la luna llena, no te preocupes -.

- Díselo al señor Iceberg y vete –.

- Sirius, usaré las mismas palabras que mi muy sabia compañera Lily Evans, no soy de porcelana y puedo cuidarme solo, aunque agradezco sinceramente tu preocupación -.

Su amigo no pudo replicar. Frost se asomó en ese momento y llamó a Lupin el primero.

- Remus tiene razón – dijo James – A veces agobias un poco -.

Los ojos grises le devolvieron una mirada furibunda.

- No la tomes ahora conmigo, reconoce que te pasas de protector con todo el que conoces -. El niño de gafas sonrió y señaló con un ademán al solitario Snape - ¿Qué te parece si ponemos en marcha nuestra pequeña venganza? -.

- Ah, vale, pero que conste que sigo enfadado -.

- ¿Preparado Pete? -.

- Siempre, jefe -.

- ¡Eh, pelo grasiento! -.

El slytherin se puso tenso al ver acercarse a James y Sirius, y mantuvo la mano cerca de la varita. Empezaron a insultarse recíprocamente, pero en voz baja.

Lily vio la escena y su primer impulso fue ayudar a Severus, la mano de Althea reteniéndola por el brazo le hizo entrar en razón. No podía mostrar su amistad delante de toda la clase. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron airados cuando vio a Peter escabulléndose por detrás del slytherin para coger su pelo, elástico por la poción derramada, y lo ataba a la barandilla de piedra del corredor.

La puerta del aula volvió a abrirse y Frost convocó a Snape. Cuando Severus estaba a dos pasos del profesor, su pelo decidió que ya no se estiraba más y que le apetecía volver a su sitio; el slytherin literalmente voló hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra la barandilla, dio una voltereta y quedó colgado por el pelo a cuatro pisos de altura del recibidor del colegio.

Pensando en su propia salud, los estudiantes reprimieron las carcajadas que pugnaban por brotar incluso entre los propios slytherins. Frost se puso lívido de ira. Subió a Snape con un hechizo y le dijo que esperara dentro de la clase.

- ¿Quién ha sido? -.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta.

- Si los culpables no confiesan, haré que todos ustedes vayan al Bosque Prohibido esta misma noche a buscar una cesta de hongos fantasma y sin supervisión de ningún tipo -.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una breve mirada y después avanzaron un par de pasos.

- Ah, Potter y Black, debí suponerlo -. Frost entrecerró los ojos – Por lo pronto Gryffindor tiene veinte puntos menos gracias a ustedes. Esta tarde vengan a mi despacho para conocer su castigo -.

El examen sorpresa continuó sin más contratiempos.

================================================

- ¡Un boggart! -.

- Tan mal se te dio Lily -.

La pelirroja dejó que su cabeza colisionara con la mesa del Comedor.

- Supongo que sí – sonrió Deyanira.

- Yo pasé una vergüenza horrible – suspiró Selinda – Mi boggart se convirtió en Frost -.

- No veo el problema, debió sentirse feliz al ser el peor terror de un alumno – dijo Althea.

- Es que yo sabía el hechizo para enfrentar al boggart, Remus me enseñó, y yo... le puse el pelo naranja y le vestí de payaso -.

Selinda escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras sus amigas estallaban en sonoras carcajadas.

- Lily, dinos el tuyo – pidió Kathleen - ¿A qué no pudiste enfrentarte? -.

- Un lethifold – gruñó sin levantar la cabeza – Ese sádico me ha dejado traumatizada de por vida -.

- El mío fue una banshee – replicó Kath – Mi hermano se disfrazó de una para Halloween cuando yo tenía cuatro años, no he podido quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza -.

- Yo me he enfrentado a un... -. Althea dudó un instante – Uno de esos locos que asesinaron a mi padre. ¿Y tú, Nira? -.

La guapa gryffindor parecía reticente a confiarles su mayor temor.

- La oscuridad -.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Que tengo miedo a la oscuridad ¿vale? – les espetó.

Lily, escuchando a medias a sus amigas, vio como alguien se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Chicas, voy a descansar un rato, os veo en Transformaciones -.

Antes que nadie pudiera oponerse, la pelirroja había salido corriendo mochila al hombro. Cruzó las puertas del colegio y fue hasta el campo de quidditch. Allí, entre la estructura de madera que sustentaba las gradas, Lily encontró a Snape con un libro entre las manos como siempre.

- Hola Severus -.

- Hola Evans -.

- Lo siento -.

El slytherin alzó la mirada, interrogante.

- Lo de la broma; mis compañeros la hicieron por vengar el supuesto empujón que me diste -.

- La tropa de Potter no necesita excusas, me habrían gastado la broma de todas formas, necesitan lucirse o de lo contrario se morirían -.

- Ya... ¿qué tal el verano? -.

- Como siempre -.

- ¿Te importaría ser más concreto? -.

- Sí -.

Lily frunció el ceño y puso las manos en jarras.

- Evans, no te gustaría... mi familia no es a lo que tú estás acostumbrada -.

- Somos amigos, así que habla -.

Severus apartó el libro, exasperado.

- Mi padre me enseña Artes Oscuras durante el verano, y si a mi madre se le ocurre protestar lo más mínimo él le chilla, e incluso ha llegado a golpearle, ¿satisfecha su curiosidad, señorita Evans? -.

Ella se mordió el labio, avergonzada, y se sentó en una viga frente al chico.

- ¡No me mires así! -.

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Lily, alarmada.

- Como si fuera un animal desvalido, ¡no quiero tu compasión! ¿entendido? -.

- Vale... si quieres volver a pasarme alguna nota será mejor que uses a Dusk, le puedes mandar a mi habitación y así no habrá problemas -.

La gryffindor se levantó con intención de marcharse, pero Snape le puso las manos en los hombros y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Es pronto – dijo sin mirarla - ¿Cómo has pasado tú el verano? -.

- En casa soportando a mi hermana, yendo a la piscina, haciendo deberes y quedando con Thea algún día en el Callejón Diagón... como siempre -.

Severus dio un respingo y Lily sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que Alfred Myther consideraba dignas de una auténtica hechicera.

- Tengo que irme – dijo ella – Mañana podremos combatir un rato, estoy deseando probar algunas maldiciones nuevas que he aprendido -.

- Lily -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Por qué eres mi amiga? -.

- No lo sé, es divertido conversar contigo y me ayudas con pociones -. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa – Supongo que es más fácil ser amigo de alguien al que puedes contarle todos tus secretos porque nunca podrá decírselos a nadie. De alguna forma sé que si un día tengo problemas, verdaderos problemas, podré pedirte ayuda, igual que tú a mí -.

- Si tú lo dices -.

Lily le dio un espontáneo abrazo y se echó la mochila al hombro.

- Hasta luego, Snappish -.

- Adiós, señorita sangre sucia -.

============================================

Nadie podía creérselo, habían conseguido dar por fin con un castigo que realmente repateara a Potter y Black. El profesor Frost les había impuesto como sanción recoger y limpiar el Comedor sin magia tras la cena todas las noches de esa semana. Ante semejante panorama, los de Slytherin se aplicaban con insistencia a la tarea de ensuciar su mesa.

- ¡Qué asco! -. Sirius atacó a una masa gelatinosa de color verduzco con una gran bayeta.

- La próxima que organizamos es para el señor Iceberg – juró James, que se estaba planteando ir a por una espátula para rascar la porquería.

- Será la segunda, porque tenemos que ponernos ya a preparar la poción multijugos si queremos que esté lista para Halloween -.

- Es verdad, le recordaré a Evans que nos tiene que ayudar, ¿has hablado con Mercury? -.

- Olivier y tres amigos nos ayudarán, y de Huffle he conseguido a Alsop y Miller con otros cuatro amigos que no conozco. Andrómeda ha dicho que nos echará un cable hablando con Kingsley, es el único prefecto al que no tenemos comprado -.

- Sí, porque Frank, Mary, Grant y Gudgeon nos han dado vía libre; Davey dijo que por él podíamos incluso sellarles la puerta de su Casa para que jamás salieran de allí – sonrió James.

- Me encanta cuando todo el mundo está de acuerdo -.

Se apresuraron en su labor y, en cuanto terminaron, corrieron a la Sala Común. En una de las mesas se encontraban reunidos varios estudiantes: de 7º Frank, Hooch, Thomas McDonald y Charles Johnson; de 6º Maggie Boot y Wendy Anderson, de 5º los nuevos prefectos Mary Hume y Gideon Prewett; de 4º el hermano de Thomas, Michael, y tres amigos suyos; y todos los de tercer año.

- Esto es una confabulación en toda regla – sonrió Sirius - ¿Todos queréis ayudar? -.

- ¿Tú que crees, Black? – replicó Hooch – Aunque más nos vale que la jefa no nos pille -.

- ¿Temes por tu Premio Anual? – se burló McDonald y recibió un pescozón.

- Frank nos dijo que tenéis un plan pero no sabemos cual, ¿os importaría explicarlo? – pidió Prewett, entusiasmado. La prefecta, Hume, le miró como si acabase de cometer un sacrilegio.

James ocupó una silla y les contó el plan "Despedir a la serpiente".

- Nosotros cuatro no podíamos hacernos cargo de tantos calderos y necesitábamos que los prefectos no dierais aviso a los profesores del ajetreo en el baño de Myrthle -.

- ¿Estáis compinchados con los de las otras Casas? – exclamó Longbottom.

- Bueno, con los de Slytherin no, pero varios alumnos de Huffle y Raven van a echarnos una mano, incluidos los prefectos y premios anuales – respondió el niño de gafas – Hay mucha gente que no quiere que la banda de Malfoy se marche de Hogwarts sin recibir su merecido -.

- Esa poción tiene algunos ingredientes comprometidos –. Maggie releía la receta con el ceño fruncido, como cuando jugaba quidditch.

- Eso corre de nuestra cuenta, los conseguiremos a tiempo, sólo necesitamos vuestra cobertura y que remováis los calderos de vez en cuando – replicó James – Y no, Frank, no preguntes de dónde saldrán, no queremos mentirte -.

- Aquí tenemos una lista con todas las personas que desean participar y aquí están los horarios de cada Casa, ahora nos toca hacer una tabla de turnos de vigilancia y de control de los calderos – anunció Sirius – Propongo a Remus como coordinador de horarios, es un genio a la hora de organizarse sus horas de estudio -.

- ¿Alguien me ayuda? – preguntó el licántropo, resignado.

Hooch, Maggie, Selinda y Kath se ofrecieron.

- Qué suerte tienes, viejo lobo, cuatro chicas a tu disposición – rió Sirius mientras la cara de Remus no se decidía si por el rojo vergüenza o el blanco susto.

James le dio una patada a su mejor amigo por debajo de la mesa, la enfermedad de Lupin no era para burlarse, al menos no delante de medio Gryffindor.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, alumnos de diferentes Casas y edades trasladaron al baño de chicas del segundo piso una decena de calderos junto con probetas y cajas con los ingredientes que habían sido fáciles de conseguir, como las sanguijuelas.

- ¿¡Qué es todo esto!? -.

La súbita aparición que surgió de uno de los lavabos les sobresaltó tanto que casi se les caen la mitad de las cosas.

- Hola Myrtle – saludó Peter – Necesitamos tu ayuda -.

- ¿Mi ayuda? -. El lloroso fantasma escrutó a cada uno de los presentes - ¿Para qué? -.

- Estamos organizando una broma para los de Slytherin, pero necesitamos sitio para preparar las pociones y pensamos que te gustaría participar, eres la mejor vigilante que podríamos desear –. El regordete chiquillo sonrió – Además, todavía recuerdo cómo asustaste a aquellos psicópatas que me persiguieron hace dos años -.

Los halagos parecieron convencer a Myrtle, que se apartó y les dejó instalarse con expresión satisfecha mientras Peter le detallaba el plan.

- ¿Nos podemos fiar de ella? – preguntó Lily en voz baja, colocando con Thea y Susan un caldero en uno de los retretes.

- Por supuesto – afirmó James, desde el servicio de enfrente – Este baño ha sido un refugio muy útil y Myrtle es muy maja si sabes manejarla... al contrario que otras que yo conozco -.

Previendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación, Althea le quitó a Lily la varita en el momento de desenfundarla y otro tanto hizo Remus con James.

- No queremos que provoquéis un cataclismo y tengamos a todo el colegio aquí metido para ver qué ha pasado – explicó Lupin, antes de apartarse para que Frank dejara la caja con ingredientes.

Los mejores alumnos en pociones llenaron de agua los calderos y pusieron a hervir a fuego lento los crisopos.

- Necesitamos un saco entero de descurainia sophia -. Andrómeda estaba sentada en uno de los lavabos con el pelo liso, largo y de un furioso azul – Y la centinodia hay que añadirla a los diez días -.

- Primita, deja de repetir cosas que ya sabemos – sonrió Sirius – Dentro de cinco días mis compañeros, aquí presentes, y yo saldremos a recoger la descurainia al Bosque Prohibido -.

- Os acompaño -.

- No, Gideon -. James sacudió su despeinada cabeza – Preferimos ir solos. Nosotros hemos concebido el plan y nosotros correremos los riesgos, no queremos que nadie más sea castigado por nuestra culpa -.

- Esta sí que es buena, delincuentes con sentido de la responsabilidad – fue Hooch quien hizo la observación - ¿No será que queréis llevaros toda la gloria? -.

- Para nada, si quieres podemos hacer pública una lista de implicados en la broma al día siguiente de hacerla – se burló Sirius.

- Te ha pillado, Hoochie – rió McDonald.

- Por cierto, ¿no habría que ir pensando en qué bichos vamos a coger para completar las pociones? – apuntó Deyanira, removiendo uno de los calderos.

- Tranquilo Sirius, podrás echarle calamar a Lucius -.

- James, te odio cuando haces eso -.

- Lo sé, yo me reservo a Snape, le tengo algo especial preparado -.

Lily miró de refilón a Potter. No podía advertir a Severus porque él se lo diría a todo Slytherin.

- Ni se te ocurra -. Althea susurró junto al oído de su amiga – Ya sabes que los asuntos de la batalla entre Casas quedan excluidos de tus conversaciones con Snape. La broma seguirá su curso y tú no vas a intentar ayudarle -.

- ¿Por qué?, puedo evitar que tome la multijugos esa misma noche y así no podrá dar aviso -.

- Lily, ¿no te das cuenta?, cada día que pasa tu relación con ese slytherin es más peligrosa. Le has ayudado a librarse de muchas bromas. ¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado Black y Potter quisieron echarle el maleficio con el que sólo puedes decir palabrotas y él se defendió de los dos con facilidad?, les oí hablar y empiezan a sospechar que algo raro pasa. Si ellos se dan cuenta que sois amigos... -. Los ojos amatista reflejaron una genuina preocupación – Aunque no será comparable a lo que le ocurrirá a Snape si sus compañeros se enteran -.

- Es mi amigo, no puedo dejarle de lado -.

- Si realmente fueras su amiga no le pondrías en peligro -.

- Es más difícil que eso Thea, no puedes entenderlo -.

- ¡Pues explícamelo! -.

Algunos de los presentes se giraron para ver qué les pasaba a aquellas dos, ellas pusieron expresiones inocentes y fingieron escuchar cómo Potter discutía con Kingsley los riesgos del plan.

- Thea, si le doy la espalda se quedará sin amigos -.

- No me extraña, es un bicho raro, no le soportan ni los de su Casa -.

- No es eso, él no quiere tener amigos -. La pelirroja frunció el ceño – Tiene una vida más complicada de lo que aparenta, creo que por eso odia tanto a los demás -.

- Eso no le excusa de ser un chivato crónico -.

Ninguna añadió nada más. Althea apoyó la espalda en una de las puertas abiertas de los servicios, observando como Olivier Mercury terminaba de añadir crisopos a su caldero y lo removía. De repente, en la espiral del agua se formó una imagen, una serpiente devorándose a sí misma. La muchacha griega respiró hondo... su primer amago de una visión auténtica que la confirmaba como hija de Delfos, su primera visión y no auguraba nada bueno.

===============================================

Severus jugueteaba con la comida de su plato. No tenía hambre. Ignoraba las conversaciones en torno suyo. Sus apagados ojos negros iban más allá de Nott y McCallum, hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde esa noche había tantas ausencias. Muchos achacaban la desaparición de tantos estudiantes a que Frost había pagado su enojo poniendo una escandalosa ristra de deberes a todas las Casas, incluso a Slytherin por dejarse poner en ridículo.

Aquellas disquisiciones le daban lo mismo a Snape. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, es más, se aborrecía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su conversación con la pequeña sangre sucia, en realidad no podía olvidar ni una sola de las palabras que aquella maldita niña había pronunciado desde la primera vez que se cruzaron en el Callejón Diagón, cada una de sus sonrisas... Se mordió la lengua y sintió como el dolor le devolvía un poco la cordura.

- Severus -.

Alzó la mirada y tropezó con los escrutadores ojos grises de Malfoy.

- Estás muy serio. Deja de preocuparte por lo de hoy, ya les devolveremos la jugada a esos cuatro retacos de basura traidora -.

- Bien -.

- ¿Te preocupa algo más? -.

- Es personal -.

- Si necesitas ayuda sólo has de pedirla, ya lo sabes -.

Sí, lo sabía. El señor Malfoy había trabado amistad recientemente con su padre, ambos frecuentaban las mismas compañías y habían sido admitidos en ese cerrado círculo de colaboradores de un tal Voldemort. Lucius, como todavía era un colegial, se limitaba a labores de recadero, pero todo eso cambiaría a partir de Junio cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad; se sometería a los ritos convenientes y entraría a formar parte de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Aquel era el mismo destino que le aguardaba a Severus, convertirse en servidor y dueño de las Artes Oscuras.

Volvió a mirar fugazmente la mesa Gryffindor antes de abandonar su sitio.

============================================

- Tened cuidado -.

- Remus, no va a pasar nada -.

El rubicundo muchacho miró aprensivo a sus tres amigos.

- No os acerquéis al Sauce por si acaso -.

- Quieres dejar de dar la lata, llevas tres años yendo a transformarte allí y nunca has podido escaparte, no vas a hacerlo justo hoy -. Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte Remus, no queremos que por nuestra culpa vuelvas a tener una mala noche y llegues mañana hecho un asco – dijo James.

- He traído esto de las cocinas -. Peter le pasó un pequeño hatillo a Lupin – Es tarta de manzana, puedes comerla mientras esperas -.

- Gracias -.

- Venga, una sonrisa -. Sirius le tiró a Remus de la comisura de la boca.

- ¡Ya vale, Black! – protestó el licántropo, zafándose de su compañero pero con una irremediable y luminosa sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor – asintió James.

La enfermera Pomfrey apareció en el corredor en ese momento. Los gryffindors se despidieron de su compañero y éste marchó a su recluimiento mensual con expresión animada.

- Cada vez es más difícil – suspiró Sirius – Me gustaría acompañarle un día y ver cómo se transforma -.

- No hasta concluir el plan "Animagos Power" -.

- Jamie... ¿de dónde sacas esos nombres? -.

- Otro año más de estudiar a escondidas -. Peter miró a sus amigos - ¿Nos vamos al Bosque ya? -.

- No; vamos al pasadizo, esperaremos allí hasta que sea de noche, no queda más de una hora – decidió James.

Con la radiante luna llena ya en el cielo, los tres niños cruzaron los terrenos del colegio escondidos bajo la capa invisible hasta llegar a la linde del Bosque Prohibido.

- _ Lumos_ -.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos con la capa? -.

- Porque dificulta mucho los movimientos, Pete -. James alumbró un senderillo – Por aquí -.

Minutos después encontraron un pequeño claro en aquella maraña de vegetación, unos tenues rayos lunares se colaban entre el ramaje y señalaban el lugar dónde crecía la descurainia sophia. Sirius abrió el saco y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra cortando las pequeñas plantas.

- Es un bonito lugar si descontamos los engendros asesinos que lo habitan –.

- Estás loco, Blackie – rió, en voz baja, James.

- Pues a mí no me hace gracia -.

- Vamos, Pete, se supone que un gryffindor no le teme a nada -.

- Ja, ¿en qué se convierte tu boggart, Sirius? -.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara para apartar el cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, y masculló algo inaudible. Sus dos compañeros no llegaron a reírse. Varios crujidos atrajeron su atención hacia un margen del claro, allí, en las sombras, una enorme figura se movió entre la floresta. James y Sirius sacaron las varitas con gesto alarmado, jamás reconocerían ser víctimas del pánico.

La luna por fin incidió en el intruso revelando el barbado rostro del Guardián de Llaves de Hogwarts.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hagrid!, casi nos matas del susto – protestó James.

- ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis en el bosque? –. Miró a los tres niños frunciendo el ceño - Sabéis que está prohibido, os vais a meter en un lío muy serio -.

- Necesitábamos algunos ingredientes y es más divertido recogerlos cuando sabes que infringes normas – respondió Sirius – No vas a chivarte, ¿verdad? -.

- Supongo que no – suspiró él – Bueno, ya que estáis aquí me echaréis una mano -.

- ¿A qué? -.

- Acompañadme y lo sabréis -.

Los tres amigos siguieron a la carrera los pasos de Hagrid a través de aquel laberinto vegetal durante lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad. En determinado momento, se percataron de una extraña luminosidad que empezaba a filtrase entre troncos y arbustos procedente del lugar al que se dirigían.

La vegetación se tornó más rala, dando paso a una pequeña cañada cubierta por una bóveda de verdes hojas y atravesada por un riachuelo; una catedral hecha por la naturaleza. En el centro se hallaban las criaturas fuentes de aquella luminosidad plateada, una manada de unicornios. Uno de aquellos hermosos animales estaba tumbado con evidentes muestras de estar sufriendo, por sus espasmos y ocasionales relinchos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – susurró James.

- Va a tener un potro, para ella es el primero y su vida corre peligro, si el parto se demora demasiado su cuerpo no soportará permanecer tumbado tanto tiempo – explicó Hagrid – En ese caso intervendré para ayudarla, si el jefe de la manada me lo permite -.

- Son hermosos, sería una pena que muriera – apuntó Sirius.

Se sentaron a esperar sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas, musgo y helechos. Los unicornios de tanto en tanto emitían una especie de canto; no relinchaban como los caballos, era más una especie de trino. Entonces parte de la luz que les rodeaba se vertía sobre la yegua yaciente, como si intentaran sanarla.

- Tarda mucho – musitó Peter.

- ¿Hagrid? – inquirió James.

El Guardabosques contemplaba a la manada con evidente preocupación.

- Esperadme aquí -.

Los gryffindors obedecieron, aquel no era momento para rebeldías. Hagrid avanzó muy despacio, pero en el instante en que cruzó el arroyo uno de los unicornios se volvió hacia él y sacudió las patas en el aire.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo quiero ayudar a tu yegua -.

El poderoso semental ignoró los intentos conciliadores de Hagrid y cargó violentamente contra él, su cuerno dorado llameó un instante y lanzó volando a su adversario varios metros.

- ¡Hagrid!, ¿estás bien? -.

- Sí -. Se medio incorporó y sacudió de su abrigo las ramas y trozos de corteza adheridos tras el batacazo – No quería matarme. Ha sido una advertencia -.

- Pues menos mal – comentó Sirius - ¿Por qué no deja que te acerques? -.

- Ningún hombre debe tocar jamás a un unicornio, es la ley – dijo Hagrid – Sólo las doncellas. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que son criaturas absolutamente puras, son magia blanca en estado puro -.

- ¿Y qué hay de los niños? – preguntó James.

- ¿Los niños? -.

- Claro, a nosotros todavía no se nos puede considerar hombres, ¿crees que el jefe haría una excepción? -.

- No lo sé, y es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que os acerquéis, ya es bastante malo que os escaparais del colegio, si encima os hacéis daño... -.

- Tranquilo Hagrid, diremos que te seguimos, tú no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad – sonrió Sirius.

James y Sirius avanzaron los primeros con Peter más o menos parapetado tras ellos. El semental no parecía muy contento con su presencia, pero al menos no era manifiestamente hostil.

- Hagrid, ¿entienden lo que decimos? – preguntó Pettigrew.

- Sí -.

- Mucho mejor, dejadme hablar -. Sirius se adelantó y miró a los ojos plateados del colérico semental – Queremos ayudarla -. Entonces alternó su mirada gris entre el garañón y su yegua a modo de petición.

El unicornio sacudió la cabeza y les cedió el paso, aunque fue tras ellos como para asegurarse que no hacían algo incorrecto. James acarició la testa de la yegua y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Hagrid, ¿qué hay que hacer? -.

- Tienes que meterle la mano dentro y averiguar si el potro está bien colocado -.

El muchacho arqueó las cejas y se decidió por otro sistema que irritara menos al semental y al él le diera menos asco. Sacó la varita e invocó el hechizo de "la túnica invisible", al momento el interior de la yegua quedó al descubierto. Peter hizo un ruido de repugnancia.

- Está del revés, por eso no puede salir -.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – inquirió Sirius – A mano no creo que le guste al jefe -.

- Es la única forma, no podemos aplicar ningún hechizo al potro mientras esté dentro de su madre -. James miró al semental y luego procedió a intentar voltear a la cría.

Sirius le daba indicaciones a su amigo, qué pata agarrar y hasta donde tirar. Peter se sentó al otro lado y se dedicó a acariciar el cuello y lomo de la yegua.

- Un poco más, un poco más... ¡ya! -.

- Ahora le toca a ella – jadeó James, agotado por el esfuerzo.

- Venga amiguita, tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo – la animó Peter.

La manada de unicornios emitió uno de sus cánticos y la yegua empujó con las pocas energías que le quedaban. En cuestión de segundos, James se encontró con un potrillo en su regazo, pateando para enderezarse.

- Levantad a la yegua, rápido -.

Sirius anuló el hechizo anterior y apuntó de nuevo.

- _ ¡Wingardium leviosa!_ -.

Despacio, el niño puso a la hembra de unicornio en pie y no retiró el encantamiento hasta estar completamente seguro que no iba a desplomarse. El resto de la manada empezó a hacer cabriolas de alegría y a lamer al potro a modo de bienvenida.

Los gryffindors decidieron que era momento de apartarse y regresaron junto a Hagrid. James se sujetaba el brazo contra el pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el Guardabosques.

- Sí, no imaginaba que las contracciones iban a hacer puré mi brazo -.

- ¡Eh!, ¡que viene! -.

Todos miraron donde apuntaba Peter. El semental trotaba hacia ellos con un porte altivo pero relajado, en su boca portaba algo que dejó a los pies de James: un cuerno de unicornio.

- De nada – dijo el niño, inclinando la cabeza ante el poderoso señor de la manada.

- Nos ha dado una fortuna – exclamó Peter.

- Negativo, se la ha dado a Jamie -. Sirius se agachó a recoger el cuerno dorado y lo puso en la mano sana de su mejor amigo.

- Debéis tener cuidado con eso, los poderes de un cuerno de unicornio son peligrosos, magia salvaje sin domesticar -.

- Lo sabemos Hagrid, nos lo explicaron en Encantamientos y en Pociones – sonrió James, e intercambió una mirada de mudo entendimiento con Sirius.

Durante la ceremonia para convertirse en animago se recomendaban varios talismanes de protección, el mejor de todos era un cuerno de unicornio.

==============================================

Esa semana los de 3º terminaron de conocer a sus nuevos profesores. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo impartía el señor Kettleburn, un mago que parecía hablar para el cuello de su túnica y que nunca miraba a sus alumnos, pero sus clases era realmente interesantes; en la primera les llevó de excursión al lago a conocer al calamar gigante y les pidió que hicieran un trabajo sobre criaturas mágicas enormes.

En Aritmancia Kathleen se encontró con el profesor Aristóteles Grant, un hombrecillo estirado, más obsesionado con los números que James con el quidditch.

Runas Antiguas era la disciplina de Melibea Fraser, una de las profesoras más jóvenes y afables, lo que sumado a su belleza la convertía inmediatamente en el amor platónico de medio cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Sirius resultaba el más escandaloso, llenando de flores el escritorio de la maestra todos los días.

Henry Fisher era el loco profesor de Estudios Muggles, su clase sufría más cataclismos que la de Pociones, un verdadero record teniendo en cuenta que esta última solía explotar un par de veces por semana.

La sorpresa llegó en Adivinación. No tenían quien la impartiera por baja laboral del anterior profesor hasta que, diez días después de empezar las clases, se les anunció durante el desayuno el aula al que debían acudir.

- Vaya, encontraron profe, ¿quién tiene Adivinación? – preguntó Sirius.

Remus, Peter, James, Lily y Althea dieron diferentes respuestas afirmativas.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, el aula está en la otra punta del colegio, en el quinto piso – sugirió Remus, observando el plano que incluía la nota.

Recogieron sus cosas y abandonaron el Comedor, los cuatro niños por un lado y las dos niñas un poco por detrás conversando.

Había una buena cantidad de estudiantes esperando ante la puerta del aula, la fama de Adivinación como asignatura pájaro parecía que era bien merecida.

- ¿Por qué no entráis? – preguntó James, a otro alumno.

- Esperamos al profesor -.

- ¿Y si está dentro? -. Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue el primero en abrir la puerta - ¡Qué pasada! -.

Los estudiantes se arremolinaron a espaldas del rebelde muchacho para ver qué había al otro lado. Lo que debería haber sido un aula con pupitres era en realidad un espacio porticado de forma redonda, estatuas de aspecto clásico puestas ante cada columna miraban al centro de aquel patio donde un estanque lleno de peces centelleaba por el sol que se colaba entre las ramas de los sicomoros.

- Bienvenidos, niños -.

Una mujer, vestida con una túnica azul de corte griego y negra cabellera rizada recogida con un cordón dorado, les sonrió al tiempo que subía los escalones del pórtico. Lily abrió la boca y miró a Althea, ésta tenía una expresión horrorizada.

- Soy Sofía Marinatos, vuestra nueva profesora de Adivinación -.

Centenares de ojos se clavaron en la muchacha de ojos amatista que tanto se parecía a la maestra, mientras Althea deseaba que se la comiera la tierra.

- Acompañadme -.

Un movimiento de varita llenó de confortables almohadones el patio, uno por alumno, en tanto la profesora se sentaba en el borde del estanque.

- Bien, ahora que estamos cómodos podemos empezar -. Sofía volvió a sonreírles – Esta asignatura está pensada para que ustedes aprendan los sistemas de adivinación, algo realmente difícil sin el Don de la Segunda Vista. Haremos prácticas, por supuesto, pero yo me centraré sobre todo en la Historia de la Adivinación, las falsedades en este ancestral arte y cómo los verdaderos videntes han ayudado a la Humanidad -.

- ¿Profesora Marinatos, usted es vidente? – preguntó una chica.

- Soy una servidora del Templo de Delfos, una sibila, pero ahora trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia Inglés debido a ciertas circunstancias que no voy a explicar aquí -. Los ojos amatista chispearon divertidos – Si no hay más interrogantes sobre mi persona, empecemos la clase. Hoy conocerán un antiguo sistema de adivinación, la Ictiomancia, ¿alguien sabe lo que es? -.

Althea alzó la mano.

- Se predice el futuro por el comportamiento de los peces -.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos -. Sofía se levató y con un gesto les invitó a que se acercaran – Asómense al estanque y les explicaré cuales eran los movimientos y qué significaban -.

Fue realmente divertido, pues salían predicciones de lo más locas, como que Peter acabaría de cazador de bestias malignas en Rusia.

Le llegó el turno a Remus, y Sofía, igual que con los anteriores alumnos, posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. La profesora se quedó rígida, sus ojos amatista clavados en el vacío, su mano aprisionando como una garra al sobresaltado Lupin.

- Remus, tranquilo – intervino Thea – No te muevas, por favor -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Está viendo algo, pasará en seguida -.

La niña tenía razón. Sofía volvió en sí y sonrió a Remus.

- Lo lamento, a veces ocurre que cuando toco a alguien llegan a mí imágenes sobre él o ella -. Mojó la mano en el estanque y la pasó por su rostro – Por hoy hemos terminado. Mis deberes no son obligatorios, pero sería interesante que buscaran formas de adivinación que les llamen la atención para comentarlas aquí -.

Los alumnos cogieron sus mochilas y salieron del patio cuchicheando emocionados.

- Lupin, quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos -. Sofía hizo un gesto a los otros gryffindors de 3º - Adelantaos, él irá enseguida -.

Remus se giró hacia la profesora con un nudo en el estómago; sólo sus amigos, McGonagall y Dumbledore conocían su secreto, si empezaba a extenderse pronto lo sabría todo el personal docente incluido Alexander Frost, y que lo averiguaran los slytherins sería cuestión de tiempo.

- Remus, por favor, no pongas esa cara – suplicó Sofía.

- ¿Sobre qué quería hablar? -.

- Cuando te he tocado te has puesto muy tenso y tu mente ha ido instintivamente a fijarse en ciertos recuerdos desagradables, una emoción demasiado intensa para que mi Don la ignorara -. La mujer fue a cogerle de las manos pero retrocedió en el último instante – Quería disculparme por haberme inmiscuido en tus recuerdos sin permiso -.

- Ha sido un accidente, no se preocupe – dijo Remus.

- Sin embargo, tú estás preocupado. Lo que he visto no voy a contárselo a nadie Remus, lo prohíben las leyes de aquel a quién sirvo -. Le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla – Y jamás traicionaría un secreto semejante -.

- Gracias -. Parte de la angustia abandonó al joven licántropo.

- Aunque quisiera que me prometas algo -.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Que vas a dejar de pensar que fue culpa tuya -.

Remus miró hacia abajo, a las manos que aferraban la mochila hasta ponerse blancas.

- Remus, he visto a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió, y sé que un niño de apenas seis años no es consciente del peligro -. Sofía se arrodilló para poder mirar el pálido rostro de su alumno – Fue un desgraciado accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa. Por eso, quiero que entiendas, que alejándote de la gente no conseguirás nada; temes el contacto físico tanto como el emocional, lo que da más poder al lobo que habita en tu interior. Créeme cuando te digo que hay gente que daría su vida por ser tú, por tener una familia que te quiere y unos amigos leales como los que te esperan tras esa puerta –. Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la mujer – Sé feliz, Remus Lupin -.

El rubicundo muchacho contempló a su profesora y asintió. Ella le dio un fugaz abrazo antes de permitirle abandonar el patio.

Como Sofía había dicho, cinco personas le esperaban en el pasillo y le miraron expectantes nada más cruzar la puerta.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Sirius.

- Quería disculparse por haber entrado en mi mente – sonrió Remus – Y, de paso, me ha recordado un par de cosas que olvido a menudo por mucho que me las repitan mis padres -. Los ojos color miel se clavaron en Thea – Tienes una madre estupenda -.

- Ah, vaya, gracias -.

- Y vosotros dos vais a llegar tarde a Runas -.

James y Sirius se despidieron y corrieron por el pasillo hasta desaparecer detrás de un tapiz.

- ¿Os conocéis todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio? – preguntó Lily.

- La mayoría – dijo Peter – Aunque se nos resiste el que conecta el pasillo de los espejos con la torre de astronomía -.

- Hogwarts es muy grande, dudo que nadie conozca todos sus secretos – apuntó Remus – Hay un montón de leyendas sobre habitaciones que se mueven, tesoros ocultos, e incluso esa sobre Slytherin -.

- ¿Cuál? -.

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si vamos a las cocinas a por el almuerzo y os la cuento allí? – propuso el licántropo.

Los otros tres aplaudieron la idea. Remus fue hasta un cuadro que representaba a una antigua dama y realizó una reverencia, al momento el marco se abrió revelando unas escaleras.

- Por aquí tardaremos menos -.

====================================

Las semanas siguieron su curso. Llegaron las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch y en Gryffindor aceptaron a James como cazador y a Sirius como golpeador, quitándole el puesto a Deyanira Danforth por muy poco.

Los turnos para atender la Poción Multijugos funcionaban a la perfección, ni profesores ni slytherins imaginaban lo que se estaba, literalmente, cociendo en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Myrtle se volvió más ruidosa que nunca, tanto que hasta Dumbledore advirtió durante una cena que nadie se acercara a ella por que estaba atravesando una etapa de crisis.

Para alejar sospechas, los cuatro gryffindors de 3º prepararon una broma lo suficientemente espectacular para que Slytherin dejase de estar a la defensiva. Averiguaron, otra vez, la contraseña de la Casa de las serpientes y les metieron una docena de mofetas en la Sala Común; el resultado, un montón de estudiantes apestados y los cuatro culpables lavando ropa por orden de Frost. La pobre McGonagall ya no sabía que hacer con ellos.

Y entonces...

- ¡Primera visita a Hogsmeade! – exclamó Sirius una tarde de miércoles – Este finde -.

- Magnífico – sonrió James y dijo en voz baja – Mandaré una lechuza a Fletcher y quedamos con él en Las Tres Escobas -.

- Sí, y yo voy a gastarme algunos ahorrillos en Zonko -.

- Temblad slytherins – rió su amigo.

Lily estaba con Thea en una mesa practicando los hechizos convocadores que les acababa de enseñar Flitwich; habían puesto cinco animales de peluche, así evitaban salir lastimadas si el objeto era atraído con demasiada fuerza.

James entrecerró los ojos tras sus gafas y desenfundó la varita con disimulo, un segundo después el león que pertenecía a Lily era una araña grande y peluda.

- _ ¡Accio..._ Potter!!! – chilló la pelirroja.

El resultado fue que el hechizo lo recibió James por accidente, salió volando e impactó contra Lily y los dos se metieron el costalazo padre al caer de la silla, uno encima de la otra. El muchacho de gafas se apoyó en los brazos, aturdido, y se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos verdes a escasos centímetros de los suyos; esa broma no había salido demasiado bien. De un empujón, Lily apartó a James y se puso en pie con ayuda de Thea, roja de ira y vergüenza. Hubo algunas risas y comentarios.

- ¡Eres un maldito cretino, Potty! – le gritó.

- Lo siento, Evans, ¿te he hecho daño? -.

Aquello desarmó completamente a la pelirroja, ¿engreído-Potter pidiendo perdón?.

- Las personas suelen hacerse daño si las tiran de una silla – replicó ella, frotándose el brazo.

- Sólo quería gastarte una pequeña broma, como la de primer año – sonrió James, conciliador – Perdona -.

- Intenta controlar tus instintos sicóticos la próxima vez -.

- Prometo intentarlo, pero seguramente no sirva de mucho – señaló a Sirius – Ya sabes, las malas compañías -.

Thea rió y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Jamie, deja de ligar -. Sirius le agarró de la túnica y le arrastró hacia el cuadro – Que tenemos entrenamiento y vamos a llegar tarde -.

- ¿De qué vas?, ¿a qué viene eso de ligar?, yo no estoy ligando – protestó James, una vez fuera de la Sala Gryffindor.

- Ah, estás en la fase de negación – sonrió Sirius – Yo me salté esa fase -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Evans a tomar algo en Hogsmeade?, es un buen comienzo -.

- Sirius, a ver, ¿cómo te lo explico?... ¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA EVANS! -.

El rebelde muchacho estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

- Dame una excusa y te estampo el bate en la cabeza, seguro que Frank me lo presta encantado -.

- Tranquilo, Jamie, sólo me divertía un poco... pero reconoce que tengo razón, estabas tan rojo como su pelo cuando te has dado cuenta de donde habías aterrizado -.

- Ya cállate -.

Mientras, en la Sala Común, Thea se reía de su mejor amiga.

- Ya basta, Thea – protestó Lily.

- Tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto cuando él se ha disculpado –.

- Potty nunca pide perdón, es normal que me sorprenda -.

- Claro -.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? -.

- Nada, sólo que los dos estabais muy alterados tras el encontronazo -.

- Thea... a mí no me gusta Potter – dijo muy despacio Lily.

- Lo que tú digas, Lil -.

======================================================

Remus cerró el libro y se estiró en su silla al tiempo que miraba por la ventana de la Biblioteca, hacia el campo de quidditch en el que se adivinaban figuritas volando. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de los del equipo Gryffindor cuando Sirius apareció con su Flecha Dorada al hombro, una escoba más rápida y maniobrable que la Nimbus 1001 de James; "pareja de hijos únicos consentidos" los había llamado Hooch.

El reloj dio las ocho. Le tocaba pasar a echar un vistazo a la poción multijugos. Cogió la mochila y fue por un pasillo secreto hasta su destino; prefería tomar los caminos ocultos para evitar encontrarse con algún slytherin, era sorprendente como solían ir en manadas atormentando a todo el que se les cruzara por delante.

- Hola Myrtle – saludó nada más entrar en el baño.

- Ah, hola Remus –. Una cabeza rubia se asomó desde uno de los servicios – Myrtle no está -.

- Ya veo, ¿qué tal la poción, Susan? -.

La hufflepuff se encogió de hombros.

- Yo sólo vengo y remuevo, lo demás se lo dejo a los genios en Pociones -.

- Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres – sonrió el rubicundo gryffindor, ocupándose de otro caldero.

Siguieron unos minutos en silencio, pasando de uno a otro servicio.

- Remus -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- He visto que te gusta mucho estar en la Biblioteca -.

- Yo no soy tan inteligente como James y Sirius, lo compenso dejándome los codos por las tardes – dijo él.

- Sacas muy buenas notas y, yo creo que, bueno, que deberías pasar algo de tiempo fuera del colegio, para que te diera el aire -.

- ¿Y eso? -.

- No, nada, no me hagas caso -. Susan centró su atención en el caldero, abochornada.

- Lo dices por mi aspecto, ¿verdad? – dijo Remus.

- No quería decir eso, en serio -.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que no querías molestarme – el chico sonrió – Tengo una enfermedad y me deja muy agotado, aunque tome más el aire no me podría mejor -.

- Sí, eso me dijo Lucy -.

Remus suspiró; ¿cuánta gente más se estaría dando cuenta de su estado?, ¿cuántos más harían sus cábalas y darían con su licantropía?.

- No te preocupes, seguro que a la velocidad que avanza la medicina mágica encuentran una cura para tu enfermedad – le animó Susan – Yo terminé con estos calderos, ¿y tú? -.

- También -.

- Debemos irnos, la cena será en breve y me han dicho que Filch es un desagradable peor que Pringle -.

Los dos niños salieron de los baños y fueron conversando sobre las nuevas adquisiciones de sus equipos de quidditch.

- Vaya, el engendro enfermizo y una tonta sangre sucia -.

Cuatro slytherins estaban a pie de escaleras, obstruyendo el camino de bajada que tenían que tomar. Remus repasó mentalmente el plano de Hogwarts y dio con un pasadizo secreto que les llevaría al Comedor.

- Ven Susan, vamos por otro lado -.

- Ah, eso sí que no, vas a recibir por lo que tus compañeros le hicieron al nuestro -.

Correr no les sirvió de nada, un par de hechizos bien lanzados hicieron caer a Remus y Susan. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. La niña gritó cuando un haz de luz le cortó en el brazo.

- _¡Petrificus totalus! _-.

- _¡Protego!_ -.

Los atacantes parpadearon sorprendidos, ¿cuándo había sacado aquel debilucho la varita?. Remus se incorporó, varita en ristre, y un resplandor en el fondo de sus ambarinos.

- Largaos – amenazó con voz ronca.

Los slytherins se echaron a reír.

- Vas a ver, patético renacuajo -.

- _¡Quietus!_ -.

El encantamiento silenció al líder de aquella pandilla. Tres haces de luz verde fueron disparados contra Remus.

- _¡Protego!_ -. La voz de Susan se unió a la de Remus frenando dos de tres, el otro atravesó el costado del gryffindor.

- _¡Windwildium!_ -.

Una violenta ráfaga de aire hizo caer a los cuatro slytherins. Remus, sin darles tiempo a recuperarse, les lanzó diversas maldiciones, una detrás de otra hasta que el agotamiento le postró de rodillas. Susan contempló como uno de los atacantes se retorcía de risa mientras jabón brotaba de su boca, otro vomitaba babosas en tanto no paraba de bailar, el tercero no podía moverse al haber desaparecido los huesos de sus extremidades, y el cuarto, Nott, yacía inconsciente con el pelo convertido en tiras de fregona.

Un maullido atrajo la atención de Susan, era una gata de pelaje a rayas y unos inquietantes ojos dorados. Al verla marcharse corriendo, la niña tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

- Remus, arriba, tenemos que irnos – dijo, tirando del muchacho – Creo que era la gata de Filch, si nos pilla nos castigarán -.

- Estoy muy cansado... vete tú -.

- Ni hablar -.

Susan le obligó a pasarle una mano por los hombros y consiguió ponerle en pie, fue cuando notó algo húmedo en su costado.

- ¡Estás sangrando! – exclamó ella.

- Vamos a mi Casa, está más cerca -. Remus señaló el fondo del pasillo – Por detrás de la estatua -.

A trompicones, los dos niños desaparecieron justo cuando Filch hacía acto de presencia en el pasillo y encontraba a los cuatro slytherins.

- Remus, háblame, no te desmayes -.

- Hay que subir, derecha hasta la estatua de Circe, izquierda y escaleras arriba, siempre arriba -.

- Eso es, dime más cosas -.

- Pienso ponerle a Nott... en la multijugos... -.

- ¿El qué? -.

El licántropo se aferró a Susan y se obligó a poner un pie detrás del otro. La mochila era un peso inhumano para él. Tropezó y los dos fueron de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Dios, Remus! – sollozó la huffle, sintiendo la sangre en la oscuridad - _¡Lumos! _-.

El rostro del muchacho se reveló ceniciento y perlado de sudor, había perdido el sentido.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -.

- ¡James!, ¡ven, aprisa!, ¡Remus está muy mal! -.

Las presencias de Potter y Black, aún con las túnicas de quidditch, prácticamente se materializaron a su lado.

- Fue la pandilla de Nott, yo no podía con él, no podía -.

- Tranquila Susan, ya nos hacemos cargo nosotros, ven – la consoló James, en tanto Sirius se cargaba a Remus a la espalda.

Los cuatro recorrieron lo poco que restaba hasta la Casa Gryffindor en escasos minutos. Casi todos los estudiantes habían bajado a cenar, sólo quedaban Lily, Thea y Peter.

- ¡Por todos los dioses!, ¿qué ha pasado? -.

- Slytherins – resumió Sirius, tumbando al herido en el sofá.

- Llevadle a la enfermería – dijo Lily.

- No podemos – gimió Susan – Ha dejado en muy mal estado a los cuatro que nos atacaron, si va allí sabrán que fue él y le quitarán puntos y... -.

- Susan, calma -.

Thea la obligó a sentarse en un sillón y James le sirvió un vaso de agua previamente convertido en té. Peter apareció con una mochila donde guardaban un pequeño botiquín.

- Aquí tenéis –.

- Gracias Pete -. Lily sacó vendas y Sirius le rasgó la túnica a su amigo – Quítasela del todo, ¿no? -.

- No – negó el muchacho, recordando las horribles cicatrices que cruzaban el cuerpo de Lupin – Así está bien -.

James espolvoreó una buena cantidad de coagulante sobre la herida y luego ayudó a Sirius a vendar con fuerza el torso de Remus, con cuidado que las chicas no vieran nada que les revelara su secreto.

Peter seleccionó una botellita roja y se la dio a beber muy despacio al inconsciente, derramando un poco por los labios de Lupin. Lily no pudo evitar pensar en sangre.

- Es un reconstituyente, le ayudará a producir más rápido toda la sangre perdida – explicó James.

- Tenemos que bajar a cenar o sabrán que algo ocurre – dijo Althea.

- Subamos a Remus a la habitación y cambiémosle, no sería la primera vez que no cena porque se encuentra mal – decidió el niño de gafas.

Dejaron al herido descansando, James y Sirius se cambiaron en medio segundo, y los seis fueron a cenar procurando mantener una expresión normal.

En el Comedor cada cual fue a su asiento, excepto James que acudió a McGonagall para comunicarle que Remus tenía un mal día y que prefería dormir a cenar. Ese fue el momento que escogió Filch para ir a explicarle a la jefa de Gryffindor y a Frost que Nott y compañía estaban en la enfermería, y que acusaban a Remus Lupin como autor de los hechos.

- Imposible, el señor Lupin sería incapaz de algo semejante, su estado de salud es de sobra conocido y no le permitiría realizar ese esfuerzo sin caer inconsciente – le defendió McGonagall.

- Es cierto – reconoció Frost – No te preocupes Minerva, yo me hago cargo de la situación. Mis alumnos aún están un poco dispersos y vengativos desde el percance con las mofetas -.

James se había alejado muy despacio de la mesa de profesores y consiguió escuchar hasta ese punto. Sonrió satisfecho. Para que luego Remus dijera que su enfermedad no le era de utilidad.

- Todo bajo control – dijo nada más sentarse a la mesa – No creen que Lupin sea un delincuente -.

- Yo empezaba a dudarlo hasta hoy – comentó Sirius – Susan dice que dejó K.O. él solito a cuatro slytherins -.

- Remus es muy bueno en DCAO, es normal que sepa defenderse – razonó Lily – El problema es que engaña con esa carita de niño bueno enfermizo -.

- Luego deberíamos pasar por las cocinas y cogerle algo de cena – dijo Peter.

- Sí, no vaya a ser que se nos coma a nosotros, ¡auch, Jamie, animal! -. Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde James acababa de atizarle un buen golpe.

- Con eso no se bromea – le susurró furioso al oído – ¿Quieres que la gente empiece a atar cabos con afirmaciones como esa? -.

Cenaron deprisa y volvieron a su Casa, después de jurarle a Susan que Remus estaba bien y de recoger comida en la cocina. Sin embargo, el licántropo no despertó hasta bien entrada la noche.

- Hola Remus, ¿cómo te sientes? -.

- ¿James? -.

- Shhh, habla bajito, Peter y Sirius duermen -.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, lo último que recuerdo es haber dejado fuera de combate a cuatro serpientes -.

El muchacho de gafas le relató todo, incluida la exoneración de los cargos.

- Me alegro que Susan esté bien, creí que nos iban a hacer picadillo a los dos allí mismo – sonrió Remus, entre bocado y bocado de empanada de carne.

- Lo hiciste genial, tendrías que oír a Sirius, es el ser más feliz del planeta ahora que tiene pruebas de tus tendencias asesinas ocultas -.

- Sólo me defendí – protestó el licántropo.

- Pues si llegas a atacar les dejas irrecuperables, cada uno tiene mínimo dos maldiciones y a Nott creo que fueron tres, según dijo Filch -.

Una expresión de orgullo asomó a los cansados ojos de Remus.

- Ahora descansa – recomendó James – Mañana todo el colegio hablará de tu hazaña -.

- Eh, James -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- Gracias por todo -.

- De nada, señor Lupin -.

===========================================================

N. de A: Os quejaréis de lo largo que es el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, me animan un montón.

Quería comentar un par de cosillas.

Los ojos de Sirius si os fijáis he pasado de decir que son azules a que son grises, se debe a que Rowling hace poco ha confirmado que son del 2º color.

James como cazador: digamos que, como hay gente que dice que era buscador y otras cazador, yo he preferido quedarme con la segunda opción. Siempre he pensado que describir un partido de quiditch desde el punto de vista del buscador es más difícil porque está muy al margen de todo.

Hay un montón de datos útiles en jkrowling.com, en la sección de Material Adicional. La tía suelta la info con cuentagotas ¬¬

Besotes y tenna rato!!


	17. Porque todo tiene sus consecuencias

Porque todo tiene sus consecuencias

Tres días más tarde todos los estudiantes a partir de tercer año fueron a pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Los que disfrutaban de su primera visita no pararon quietos, querían verlo todo.

Potter y compañía pasaron la mañana de compras, sobre todo en Zonko y Honeydukes. Ya estaban en Octubre y hacía frío, pero el radiante sol hizo muy pronto innecesarias las capas.

Por la tarde, después de patearse cada rincón del pueblo y acabar exhaustos, decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba atestado de gente, muchos de ellos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- No hay ni un hueco – suspiró Sirius.

- Podemos suplicar asilo –. Peter señaló a un grupo de chicas que reían en una de las mesas, el grupo de Lily.

- El "no" ya lo tenemos -. James se encogió de hombros y precedió a sus amigos.

- Eh, mirad quién viene, Potty y su Corte de elfos domésticos -.

- Siempre simpática, Nira – gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Qué queréis? – inquirió Lily.

- Preguntaros si no os importaría hacernos un hueco, el local está atestado – dijo James.

- ¿Qué opináis chicas, les dejamos sentarse? – sonrió la pelirroja.

- No sé yo -.

- ¿Acaso se lo merecen? -.

- Sólo son amables cuando quieren algo -.

- A mí no me convence -.

- Os invito a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla – dijo James.

- Eso es chantaje – protestó Thea – Pero funciona, coged sillas -.

Las chicas siguieron su conversación acerca de los vestidos y túnicas que habían visto. Los recién llegados intercambiaron una mirada de hastío y se dedicaron a revisar los artículos de broma adquiridos en Zonko.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo, chicos? -.

Los cuatro parpadearon al ver a la joven y exuberante camarera que se había detenido a su lado.

- Ah, sí, cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, por favor ¿señorita...? -.

- Rosmerta – sonrió ella.

- Un placer, yo soy James Potter – dijo y señaló a sus amigos – Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew -.

- ¿Sois de tercero de Hogwarts?, no os había visto nunca -.

- Creo que a partir de ahora va a cansarse de vernos -.

- Enseguida os traigo el pedido – dijo Rosmerta, tras una risa divertida.

La guapa camarera regresó a la saturada barra, a pelearse con los que le lanzaban piropos y conseguir bebidas para las mesas. Sirius emitió un ruido como si un balón se desinflara.

- Es imposible, pero si está más buena que Fraser -.

- Black, recoge las babas, alguien podría resbalarse – le increpó Deyanira.

- Envidiosa -.

- Hay que reconocer que es muy guapa – apuntó Remus, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Veis?, ya estáis pervirtiendo al bueno de Lupin – dijo Thea – Debería daros vergüenza -.

- Cómo si vosotras no soltarais comentarios subidos de tono con respecto a los chicos que os gustan – replicó James – Y no os atreváis a negarlo, ayer mismo escuché a Nira y Kath hablando del trasero de Olivier Mercury -.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron escandalosamente.

- Aquí están las cervezas -. Rosmerta depositó las cuatro jarras - ¿Vosotras queréis algo más, lindas? -.

- Póngales otra ronda, prometí que las invitaría – dijo James - ¿O preferís que pague lo que os habéis tomado? -.

- Otra ronda mejor – dijo Lily.

- Marchando otra ronda, entonces -.

- Rosmerta, ¿tienes novio? -.

La pregunta de Sirius descolocó incluso a su mejor amigo. Remus se escondió tras su jarra, Peter aguzó el oído, curioso, y las chicas se mostraron claramente escandalizadas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -.

- Para saber a quién debo azuzarle el dragón que cuida mi casa -.

- No eres un poquito joven, Sirius Black – sonrió Rosmerta.

- Bueno, piensa en mí como un proyecto a largo plazo, sólo me quedan cuatro años para terminar el colegio, soy inteligente y mucha gente apuesta que seré el más guapo de haya salido de Hogwarts -.

La camarera se echó a reír ante tanto atrevimiento.

- Se te ha olvidado añadir lo de "descarado" -. Le revolvió el cabello y se marchó a por la cerveza.

- La tengo en el bote -. Sirius se echó hacia atrás, poniendo la silla sobre dos patas y cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El grupo de chicas empezó a soltarle una soberana sarta de improperios. Remus tiró de la túnica de su amigo y le obligó a sentarse bien.

- Sirius -.

- Dime Remsie -.

- Deberías hablar con Pomfrey, creo que este curso has llegado con las hormonas revolucionadas -.

- Pues yo creo que es la envidia de media taberna – reía James – Fíjate en la cara de los que están en la barra -.

- Éste es mi Jamie -. Sirius le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le estrujó en uno de sus enérgicos abrazos – "Audentem Forsque Venusque iuuat" -.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Peter.

- "Venus y Azar prestan su ayuda al audaz" -.

Rosmerta trajo las cervezas para el grupo de Lily y, entre sonrisas, dejó que Sirius se explayase soltando sus ingeniosos comentarios. James sacó el dinero y lo depositó en la bandeja de la camarera junto con una bonita rosa roja.

- De parte de mi amigo, aquí presente -.

- Sois encantadores – dijo, contenta con el regalo – Chicas, tenéis suerte de que vuestros compañeros sean tan adorables -.

- Lo son con usted, Rosmerta, a nosotras suelen martirizarnos convirtiendo nuestras pertenencias en arañas gigantes – gruñó Lily.

- A mí no me vengas con esas, el fanático de la Transformación es James, los otros tres no os hemos hecho nada – se defendió Sirius.

- ¿Y quién es el loco que, cada vez que puede, provoca un cambio de gravedad en la Sala Común? – le acusó Thea.

- Calmaos – pidió Remus – Estamos en un lugar público y normalmente vuestras discusiones terminan con alguien perjudicado por una maldición -.

- ¿Y si nos vamos? – propuso Peter.

James y Sirius decidieron que no merecía la pena armar alboroto y molestar a Rosmerta, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo en el colegio para incordiar a sus compañeras. Recogieron sus cosas y regresaron al frío exterior.

- Una semana para la multijugos – comentó Sirius - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se la beban todos a la vez? -.

Los tres miraron a James, éste sonrió divertido.

- Sí, ya he pensado cómo -. Hurgó en su bolsa de chucherías y sacó una botellita que ponía "Chispas y centellas" – Todos los alumnos del colegio van a recibir una bolsa con dulces el día de Halloween y Dumbledore los hará brindar con esto según me han dicho los elfos domésticos; sólo hay que colarse en las cocinas esa misma tarde y sustituir las de Slytherin por las que hagamos nosotros -.

- Se lo tomarán de un trago – aplaudió Sirius.

- ¡Eh, mirad! -. Remus agitó una mano en el aire para llamar la atención de un transeúnte pelirrojo y rechoncho - ¡Mundungus! -.

El antiguo gryffindor fue a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya pensábamos que no vendrías – dijo James.

- Tengo una vida atareada, señor Potter – replicó, dándole a su voz un toque profesional - ¿Qué son esos ingredientes que necesitáis urgentemente? -.

- Cuerno de bicornio y piel de serpiente arbórea africana, una bolsa de cada -.

- Pufff – resopló Flecher – Os va a salir caro -.

- Haznos un precio especial, por fa, Dung, es para indigestar a los serpientes con una buena dosis de poción multijugos – sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Cuánto podéis darme? -.

Le pusieron en las manos una bolsa con treinta galeones.

- Es todo lo que hemos podido sacar Sirius y yo de nuestras cuentas sin que los gnomos avisen a nuestros padres por derrochadores –.

- Os iba a pedir unos cuarenta, por eso del margen de beneficio, pero creo que merecerá la pena ver a las serpientes con pintas raras -. Se guardó el dinero en uno de los múltiples escondrijos de su abrigo - ¿Cuándo lo necesitáis? -.

- Para ayer; en cuanto lo tengas mándame una lechuza a la habitación y nos veremos frente a la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos por la noche, ya te confirmaremos la hora -.

- No podréis usar el pasadizo de Honeydukes -.

- Encontramos otro detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta, mucho más espacioso y seco, que va a dar a la parte norte del pueblo – explicó Sirius – También está el que parte de las mazmorras, pero nos da algo de reparo tropezar con el señor Iceberg -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lily arrojó sobre la cama la capa y la bufanda.

- Hacía un frío horrible a la vuelta -. Se puso la túnica del colegio para bajar a cenar.

- Y que lo digas, espero que nos pongan sopa, sentaría requetebien – sonrió Selinda.

Unos golpes en la ventana llamaron la atención de las cinco niñas. Lily reconoció al cuervo de Snape y se apresuró a abrir el cristal y tomar la nota que le traía, mientras Thea sacaba el tema de Sirius ligando con Rosmerta para distraer la atención de sus compañeras.

- "El aula de siempre, en cuanto termines de cenar" -.

- ¿Tu amigo? – preguntó Thea, cuando bajaban a la Sala Común.

- Sí -.

- Estoy harta de repe... ¡aaaah!... ¡¡¡BLACK!!! -.

Todo en la Sala estaba pegado al techo, muchos alumnos parecían encontrarlo divertido y se paseaban de un lado a otro.

- Ya han bajado a cenar – le informó Longbottom – En serio, no sé cómo lo hacen, me siento incapaz de anular este encantamiento -.

- Olvídalo, ya lo quitarán ellos cuando se aburran de colgar estilo murciélago – dijo Lily con sus rojas trenzas apuntando al techo convertido en suelo.

- Por cierto, ¿han conseguido los ingredientes que faltaban?, sólo queda una semana para Halloween -.

- Creo que sí, estaban muy contentos cuando hemos llegado... lo que explicaría el por qué del encantamiento – dedujo Thea – Tranquilo Frank, me cuesta reconocerlo, pero ellos saben lo que hacen; son eminencias en el tema de bromas a gran escala -.

- Hecatombes, diría yo -.

Entrando en el Comedor, Lily miró un instante hacia la mesa Slytherin y su mirada se cruzó con otra de apagados ojos negros. Althea frunció el ceño.

La pandilla Potter estaba inmersa en sus planes secretos esa noche e ignoraban al resto. Sólo Peter, que se distraía con más facilidad, reparó en las prisas comiendo de la pelirroja, su huída del Comedor y el gesto preocupado de Thea. Era un comportamiento raro, pero decidió archivarlo en su mente y prestar atención a la estrategia del día de Halloween.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

- Hola Severus -.

- Ya terminé el libro que me prestaste -.

- Te duran muy poco, deberías leer más despacio para disfrutarlos -. La pelirroja cogió su volumen de "20.000 leguas de viaje submarino" - ¿Qué te ha parecido? -.

- Que los muggles se aburren mucho -.

Lily se sentó en el pupitre frente al que ocupaba Snape.

- Te ha gustado – sonrió ella.

- ¿Acaso eres adivina como Willow? -.

- No, pero he aprendido a saber lo que piensas a través de lo que dices -.

El slytherin pareció un poco incómodo con eso.

- Quería prestarte esto – dijo él para disimular y le mostró otro libro de pastas oscuras y gastadas – Es una de las lecturas en las que me instruye mi padre. Ten cuidado si intentas alguna de las maldiciones o embrujos, son Artes Oscuras y cometer un error con ellas es peligroso -.

Lily leyó una página al azar. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron estupefactos ante lo allí descrito.

- Esto... ¿hay gente capaz de hacer algo así? -.

- Bastantes, sólo has de ver a Malfoy, Nott o la prima de Black -. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa – Creen que los muggles deberían servir a los magos como lo hacen los elfos domésticos, y que los sangre sucia deben ser exterminados en pro de la pureza de la raza mágica -.

- ¿Por qué me dejas este libro? -.

- Porque los que atacaron Trafalgar Square volverán y si sabes de lo que son capaces podrás defenderte de ellos... eso es lo que, según tú, hacen los amigos -. Sacó la varita y esbozó una sonrisa irónica - ¿Te apetece un breve duelo antes de dormir? -.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y señaló el libro.

- Enséñame como protegerme – pidió.

- ¿Qué encantamientos de defensa conoces? -.

- El Protego, el Obsideo y el Patronus -.

Severus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Son los más eficientes... si entrenas lo suficiente y con el tipo de varita que posees, creo que podrías bloquear casi cualquier maldición -.

- ¿Casi? -.

- Las Maldiciones Imperdonables no son fáciles de evitar; el Cruciatus y el Imperius pueden llegar a pararse o, en el segundo caso, ser anuladas por la voluntad de la víctima. Sin embargo, frente al Avada Kedavra no hay encantamiento de defensa que te salve – explicó muy serio.

- Entiendo, así que todo se reduce a seguir practicando -.

- Exacto, si quieres puedo ir lanzándote maldiciones y vemos cómo te defiendes de ellas -.

Lily se puso en guardia y le hizo una indicación al slytherin para que comenzara.

- _¡Petrus! _-.

- _¡Protego!_ -.

La maldición se disolvió, aunque la pelirroja llegó a notar un ligero entumecimiento en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -.

- La maldición Petro convierte en piedra aquello que toca -.

- Enséñame más -.

Severus cogió el libro y eligió una página para explicársela. La gryffindor prestaba una atención absoluta a la voz y también los dibujos, por eso no vio la expresión de su compañero. Que el estúpido Potter y sus súbditos siguieran gastando bromas, él tenía algo que no cambiaría por nada, la amistad que esa pelirroja con mal genio y las sonrisas más dulces.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Llegó la noche de Halloween. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor terminaban de arreglarse para el banquete o remoloneaban en la Sala Común haciendo tiempo. La mayoría se entretenían con el improvisado combate entre dos sillas encantadas por Boot y McDonald. Lily asistía al espectáculo desde una de las butacas, pensando en lo que estaban haciendo sus cuatro compañeros de curso, pensando en lo que ocurriría esa noche. Una amplia sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro.

- Das miedo -.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja en dirección a Thea.

- Ja, ¿y qué me dices de Sirius?, creo que su genética slytherin le tiene poseído esta noche -.

Althea puso los ojos en blanco y señaló el retrato-puerta.

- Deberíamos ir bajando al Comedor para pillar un buen sitio -.

Las dos muchachas tuvieron problemas para entrar al Gran Comedor al topar con una tropa de fantasmas jugando a cazar alumnos, aquel que consiguiera atravesar más estudiantes ganaba. Por suerte para ellas, Nick Casi Decapitado se alzó como su defensor y las escoltó hasta su mesa.

La sala se fueron llenando. James y compañía llegaron poco antes de la entrada del propio Dumbledore; los cuatro sonreían con tanto entusiasmo que nadie dudaría que habían hecho algo malo o estaban a punto de hacerlo.

El director dio uno de sus breves y disparatados discursos. Lily sentía a James removiéndose nervioso a su lado; aquel era el plan más difícil y largamente elaborado de su pandilla, un fracaso sería peor que cualquier castigo imaginable por su tutora.

- Y ahora, brindemos -.

A sus palabras, las mesas, incluso la de profesores, se colmaron con bolsas de dulces mágicos. Dumbledore cogió una botellita y sonrió a sus alumnos.

- Por una magnífica noche de Halloween, por los sustos y sorpresas -.

- ¡Salud! -.

Todos se tomaron de un trago el contenido de su propio "Chispas y centellas". Mientras a tres de las Casas empezaban a salirles chispas de colores por las orejas y se les ponía el pelo de punta, los estudiantes de Slytherin caían al suelo retorciéndose. Los profesores les miraron alarmados. Muchas cámaras de fotos surgieron de entre las túnicas. Lily echó un breve vistazo a sus compañeros, los cuatro alborotadores tenían expresiones de impaciencia.

El silencio era absoluto cuando los primeros slytherins empezaron a ponerse de pie, entonces se vio quebrado por las carcajadas de ravenclaws, hufflepuffs y gryffindors. Algunos serpientes tenían plumas amarillas y piaban como locos; otros eran verdes con la boca y los ojos agrandados y croaban; también se podía reconocer a los que tomaron poción de puffskein porque parecían un pompón andante; a los que les tocó calamar gigante lucían un buen número de tentáculos y los que bebieron esencia de cerdo eran propietarios de morro, orejas y un monísimo rabito. Pero lo mejor eran las transformaciones de Nott, Lestrange, Bellatrix, Lucius y su grupo, y Snape, una extraña fusión entre flamenco rosa y lagarto de los pantanos.

Los profesores estaban tan perplejos que no atinaban a reaccionar. Sin embargo, los slytherins, nada más ver y entender lo ocurrido, desenfundaron las varitas e iniciaron una batalla campal.

Ravenclaw volcó su mesa y se retiraron detrás de la también tumbada mesa de Gryffindor. Los más pequeños fueron mandados a territorio Hufflepuff, en tanto los mayores respondían a la ofensiva de los serpientes.

- Es el mejor Halloween de mi vida -.

- Y el mío -.

Deyanira esquivó un haz de luz y miró a James y Sirius como se miraría a un elefante rosa paseando por un centro comercial.

- Esperad a que los profesores recuperen el control, pareja de psicópatas -.

- Ya estoy viendo al colegio entero castigado – suspiró Althea.

- Eso sí sería un record, ¿verdad Jamie? -.

- Pues yo no quiero ni pensar en la sanción que nos va a caer esta vez -. Remus tenía la vista clavada en la mesa de profesores – A McGo está a punto de darle un ataque -.

- ¡Ay, mi pelo, mi pelo! -.

- Pete, haz el favor de agachar la cabeza -. Lily le empujó hacia abajo - _¡Propello remotus!_ -.

Una voz gritando "¡basta!" cruzó el Gran Comedor como el trueno que anuncia la tormenta. El buen humor de los gryffindors se esfumó ante el gesto enojado del director, es más, algo muy parecido al miedo se apropió de sus estómagos.

- Los prefectos que se encarguen de enviar a todo el mundo a sus Salas Comunes, la cena se les servirá allí -. Miró entonces a ciertas personitas – Señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, les quiero ver en mi despacho -.

Aquella orden fue más terrible por la frialdad con que Dumbledore la pronunció. Por primera vez, James empezó a pensar si no habrían pasado el límite entre travesura y delito. La idea era suya, él había metido a sus amigos en el asunto y ahora sentía el gusano de la culpabilidad royéndole las entrañas. Salieron del Comedor escoltados por McGonagall, cabizbajos. James miró de reojo a sus compañeros; podría salvar a Remus y a Peter, pero sería imposible convencer a nadie de la inocencia de Sirius.

- Esperad aquí -.

James descubrió que ya estaban frente a la gárgola con forma de fénix.

- El director os irá llamando de uno en uno – dijo McGonagall con la expresión más avinagrada jamás vista – Pocas veces me he avergonzado de ustedes, sin embargo, esta noche han conseguido hacer que me pregunte cómo acabaron en Gryffindor -.

- Profesora -.

- ¿Sí, señor Potter? -.

- Todo fue idea mía, si alguien debe cargar con la culpa y el castigo soy yo -.

- Muy honorable por tu parte pero, aunque seas el cabecilla, tus compañeros son culpables de haberte seguido -.

- Sólo fuimos James y yo, profesora, Peter y Remus no tienen nada que ver esta vez – intervino Sirius – Deje que se marchen -.

- Eso lo decidirá el director, señor Black, esperen aquí -.

La severa mujer se perdió en la oscuridad del corredor, con su sombrero puntiagudo moviéndose como diciendo adiós.

- Chicos, será mejor que digamos la verdad, bastante enojado debe estar Dumbledore como para andarle con mentiras aunque sean para protegernos a Peter y a mí – dijo Remus.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los demás? -.

- Pete, como se te ocurra delatar a los otros puedes estar seguro que el castigo que nos pongan será la menor de tus preocupaciones – le amenazó Sirius – No vas a arruinar el expediente de Frank, Hooch o mi prima por una estúpida broma fuera de control -.

La gárgola se movió para dar paso a unas escaleras. De uno en uno fueron subiendo al despacho, James fue el último y descubrió que sus amigos no estaban allí arriba.

- Les he enviado a vuestra Casa por la chimenea -.

El muchacho miró al director sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que entraba en aquel lugar a pesar de todas las trastadas cometidas y normas infringidas, lo habitual era que McGonagall les impusiera los castigos; de no ser por la preocupación, habría disfrutado enormemente al contemplar todos los instrumentos maravillosos que allí se guardaban, los parlanchines retratos de antiguos directores o el espléndido fénix que se acicalaba las plumas con el pico.

- Siéntate James -.

Él obedeció, ocupando de inmediato la silla que le señalaba. Dumbledore se acomodó el sillón tras su escritorio; la expresión de su anciano rostro, inescrutable. James balanceó los pies en el aire, repentinamente consciente de sus escasos trece años.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de vuestros actos, James? -.

- Sólo queríamos gastar la habitual broma de Halloween a Slytherin, no pensamos que acabaría en una guerra declarada en medio del Gran Comedor -. Sostuvo la severa mirada de Dumbledore – Acataré el castigo que sea pero no se enfade con los otros. La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, yo tengo las ideas y ellos me siguen... lamento lo sucedido, de verdad, es sólo que a veces pienso que algo puede ser divertido y no me paro mucho a pensar en lo que pasará después -.

- Ese es el problema, James, que no piensas en las consecuencias, ni el señor Black tampoco si se me permite añadir -. Parte de la gravedad de Dumbledore se disipó – Quiero que entiendas algo. Llevo años intentando que las cuatro Casas convivan sin atacarse mutuamente, casi imposible si hablamos de Slytherin y Gryffindor; ahora más que nunca necesitamos que el colegio esté unido -.

- No entiendo, ¿el colegio unido?, ¿para qué? -.

Años después Dumbledore recordaría conversaciones como esa y sonreiría al percatarse que el espíritu de James nunca cambió demasiado, conservando su carácter idealista, abnegado y temerario. El eterno niño de trece años que cobraba una madurez inaudita ante la adversidad.

- ¿Lees los periódicos? -.

- ¿Es por ese grupo de locos que aterroriza el mundo mágico? ¿los que atacaron Trafalgar Square? -.

- Veo que estás informado – dijo el director – Sin embargo, las cosas a menudo tienen más profundidad que la que nosotros alcanzamos a percibir. No son un grupo de locos, están bien estructurados y saben lo que quieren, o al menos su líder sí -.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó James.

- Nada que, de momento, interese a un muchacho de tu edad... no estoy menospreciando tu inteligencia – añadió al ver la expresión del gryffindor – El mundo es complejo y muchas veces desagradable, no tengas prisa por integrarte a él demasiado pronto. Mi intención al hablarte de ese grupo es que supieras que uno de sus objetivos es acabar con Hogwarts tal y como lo conocemos, lo convertirían en un colegio que exclusivamente aceptase a magos sangre limpia. El Ministerio está subestimando a esa gente y no deseo que Hogwarts pague por sus errores -.

- Usted lo convertiría en una fortaleza para resistir contra esos magos oscuros – dedujo James – Por eso los estudiantes debemos estar unidos -.

- Sabía que lo entenderías muy rápido -.

- Pero en Slytherin están de acuerdo con esos delincuentes -.

- Una cosa es pavonearse proclamando la limpieza de sangre y otra muy distinta ser capaz de enarbolar una varita para matar a una persona – replicó Dumbledore - ¿Recuerdas a Atanasius Iskander, el mago que estudia un remedio para la licantropía? -.

- Sí -.

- Fue compañero mío, yo era de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin -.

- Pero seguro que usted no se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, nadie puede – argumento James – Además Hogwarts es demasiado genial como para pasar por aquí sólo estudiando, usted mismo lo dijo, que había muchos secretos por descubrir y todo eso -.

- Una cosa es tener "pequeños roces" con tus compañeros y otra muy distinta atentar contra toda una Casa -. Dumbledore retomó su seriedad – Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a gastar una broma de las tuyas a Slytherin. Teniendo en cuenta lo que habéis hecho estando en 3º no quiero pensar en lo que les haríais al llegar a 7º -.

- Bueno, hay un hechizo muy divertido para cambiar a la gente de cuerpo... -. James se interrumpió a media frase al ver un inquietante resplandor en los ojos de su director – No más bromas a Slytherin, vale, he cogido el concepto -.

- ¿Habéis entrado en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca? -.

La luz de alarma se encendió en el cerebro del gryffindor. Se maldijo por bocazas e intentó poner expresión inocente.

- El año pasado, por lo del castigo, tenía que limpiarlo todo y ojeé algún que otro libro cuando la señora Pince no miraba -.

No era toda la verdad pero tampoco era una mentira. Dumbledore pareció contentarse con esa respuesta, aunque no abandonó su pose de "director enojado".

- Ya he decidido cual será vuestro castigo -. El anciano mago se incorporó y fue junto al fénix que trinó merced a las caricias de su dueño – Lupin, Black y tú, dadas vuestras inmejorables calificaciones, ejerceréis como profesores particulares de los alumnos de Slytherin entre 1º y 3º que necesiten apoyo escolar. Pettigrew estudiará bajo vuestra supervisión y hará trabajos puntuales para Filch -.

- ¿Profesores particulares? -. James se hundió en la silla.

- Así es, señor Potter, y no quiero quejas de sus alumnos -. Por fin, Dumbledore sonrió – Ahora vaya a su Sala Común a disfrutar lo que queda de Halloween -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

- Habría que denunciarle a protección de menores -.

- Da gracias a que Dumbledore abolió los castigos físicos o estaríamos en las mazmorras cargados de cadenas recibiendo sesión de látigo -. Remus palmeó la espalda de Sirius como éste solía hacerle – Venga, ser profe no es tan malo -.

- Son slytherins, eso es lo malo – adujo James.

Les habían cedido un aula para ellos solos. Allí esperaban una veintena de niños, con evidentes restos de la poción multijugos y una intensa mirada de odio hacia los recién llegados.

- Vale, antes de nada -. James soltó la mochila y adquirió su pose más carismática – Vosotros nos odiáis y nosotros tampoco os queremos mucho; propongo una tregua -.

- Eso sólo os beneficia a vosotros – dijo una chica de 3º, morena y con plumas amarillas.

- Piensa que cuanto antes mejoréis las notas antes os libraréis de estas clases – replicó James – Así que ese es el panorama, o colaboramos y cada uno sigue con su vida lo antes posible o nos líamos a maldiciones y acabamos esclavizados los unos a los otros indefinidamente -.

Los slytherins conferenciaron unos instantes. La misma chica, que parecía haberse erigido como líder, les hizo un gesto a sus nuevos profesores invitándoles a empezar.

- Bueno, hemos pensado dividir a la gente según las asignaturas con las que tengáis problemas -. James señaló a su casi hermano – Sirius Black se encargará de Encantamientos, Herbología y Runas –. Señaló entonces al licántropo - Remus Lupin de DCAO, Astronomía, Adivinación e Historia de la Magia -. Se señaló a sí mismo con los pulgares - Yo, James Potter, de Transformaciones, Pociones y Aritmancia. Dudas sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nos encargamos cualquiera de los tres -.

- ¿No sería mejor dividirnos por edades? -.

- Creemé es el mejor sistema, ¿"señorita..."? -.

- Claudia Rookwood -.

- Ahora agrupaos según las asignaturas, si alguien tiene que ir con más de un profesor que vaya rotando a medida que termine los deberes -.

Los slytherins obedecieron a regañadientes.

- Intenta no maldecir a ninguno – le recomendó Remus a Sirius.

- Será difícil, mira a quien tengo en mi grupo -.

La linda y rubita prima de Sirius terminó de sacar sus libros y miró a su nuevo tutor.

- Es como las muñecas asesinas de los libros de terror – gruñó Black.

Las clases al final no estuvieron del todo mal, una vez superado ese odio acérrimo entre gryffindors y slytherins. Los tres improvisados maestros parecían conocer infinidad de trucos para memorizar y anecdotas para comprender.

- Intento convertir un ratón en manopla, pero no funciona -.

- Haz el hechizo -.

James prestó atención a cómo Claudia movía la varita y a su pronunciación.

- Tienes que girar más rápido la muñeca, sin miedo... así; y alarga la "e" final del hechizo -.

Ella asintió e hizo un segundo intento. El ratón se transformó en manopla.

- Vaya... eres bueno – dijo la niña.

- Es cuestión de fijarse en los detalles. Vamos a probar con algo más difícil -. James puso un pergamino sobre la mesa – Conviértelo en un ramo de flores -.

- ¿Cómo?, aún no hemos dado transformaciones de inanimado a algo vivo -.

- _Pergaminus serta_ -.

Claudia rozó con la mano las flores y notó incluso rocío en ellas. James anuló el hechizo y le instó a probar.

- Recuerda: uno-tres-giro-golpecito, _Pergamiiinus ser-ta _-.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, la muchacha no tuvo problemas y obtuvo un bonito ramo de rosas blancas. Visto lo visto, el resto de slytherins acribillaron a James a base de preguntas.

Desde su sitio, Remus sonrió. Él tenía a sus chicos haciendo redacciones, excepto a los dos de 3º con problemas con el boggart de Frost; a falta de un boggart real, Remus había recurrido a una ilusión óptica.

La mayor parte de los alumnos de Sirius tenían deberes escritos. Les fue dando indicaciones en tono simpático, escondiendo su mal humor por el castigo, y acabó divirtiéndose.

- Primo -.

- ¿Sí, Narcisa? -.

- No consigo que mis plantas en Herbología vivan, siempre se ponen mustias -.

- Pero si tu madre es una loca de las plantas, nunca nos deja entrar a su invernadero por si le estropeamos sus magnolias de Arabia, ¿no te ha enseñado nada? -.

- No desde que Bellatrix le robó el Corazón de Dragón, no se fía -.

Sirius arqueó las cejas. ¿Corazón de Dragón, eso no sería para...?

- ¡Eh, James!, ¿para que sirve el Corazón de Dragón?, la planta, no el del bicho con alas -.

- Para muchas cosas... pero con margarita negra, naranja y ralladura de garras de león haces uno de los mejores potenciadores físicos -.

Ambos gryffindor se entendieron con una sola mirada. El año anterior los de Slytherin habían jugado quidditch potenciando su fuerza con esa poción, lo que explicaría el estado tan lamentable de Mercury o del propio James tras un golpe de Lucius.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

- ¡Estais locos! -. Remus se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, furibundo – Ya nos han castigado lo suficiente, ¿queréis que nos expulsen? -.

- Baja la voz, y no, no quiero ser expulsado -. James olió la comida del Gran Comedor y deseó acabar pronto con la discusión – Sólo digo que si este año hacen lo mismo no tendremos ninguna posibilidad y hay una forma sencilla de saber si han tomado la poción antes de un partido -.

- ¿Cómo? -.

- Cerezas, si las comen te aseguro que no podrán abandonar el baño en una semana – sonrió Sirius – Contraindicaciones en letra pequeña que pocos conocen -.

- Introducir mermelada de cerezas en el desayuno no será motivo de expulsión, ¿no crees? -.

Remus terminó por esbozar una sonrisa. Era imposible luchar contra las locas ideas de sus compañeros, y James tenía razón, no podían expulsarles por poner un tarro de mermelada en la mesa Slytherin.

- ¿Qué tal las clases, chicos? – preguntó Althea al verles aparecer en el Comedor – Pete nos ha contado el imaginativo castigo de Dumbledore -.

- No han estado del todo mal -. James se llenó el plato de estofado – Hemos hecho un pacto: evitamos los sabotajes y ellos se libran antes de nuestra presencia -.

- Lastima que el año que viene no podamos seguir con la tradición – suspiró Sirius.

- Aprovecharemos para centrarnos en nuestro proyecto a largo plazo – repuso el muchacho de gafas.

Muchos les miraron sin entender, bastante preocupados por el posible cataclismo que estuviesen preparando. Remus vio que Peter sonreía complice, así que él también estaba metido en el asunto; aquello le entristeció, ¿acaso sus amigos no confiaban en él?.

- ¿Cómo están mis delincuentes favoritos? -. Longbottom se sentó a la mesa con aire jovial.

- Han pactado con el enemigo – apuntó Deyanira.

- Hablando de enemigos, Frank, creemos que los del equipo de Slytherin utilizaron el año pasado el potenciador de Corazón de Dragón – dijo James.

- Serán &# -.

- Muy cierto – asintió Sirius.

- El caso es que hemos pensado que preferimos evitar que vuelvan a molernos a palos como la última vez -.

- ¿Qué habéis tramado? –. El prefecto enarcó una ceja, intranquilo.

- ¿Y tú estás en 7º? -.

- Sirius –.

- Vale, vale, no digo nada... pero eso es de 5º de Pociones, que conste -.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -.

- Porque James y yo ya nos hemos leído todos los libros obligatorios del colegio, nos los sabemos de memoria junto con otra gran parte de la biblio -. Sirius se sopló las uñas y las limpió contra su túnica, a todas luces pagado de sí mismo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- Nos estamos desviando del tema – intervino James – El caso es que sabemos como detenerles y no es nada ilegal -.

- Eso espero -. Frank bajó la voz – Dumbledore habló con los prefectos. Sabe que lo de la multijugos no fue sólo cosa vuestra, que había más gente implicada; realmente ha sido muy blando teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos -.

James guardó silencio y siguió comiendo. Habían estado muy cerca de conseguir arruinar las puntuaciones de la tres Casas buenas y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. A partir de ese momento sólo se meterían en problemas Sirius, Peter y él, y Remus si quería.

Tragó el estofado y echó un vistazo alrededor. Sentía como si le faltase algo...

- Ah, se me olvidaba, Hooch me ha dicho que no tenemos clase de Runas - dijo Kathleen.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- No encuentran a Melibea Fraser -.

- Los profesores no desaparecen - objetó Remus.

- Quizás hayan sido las de tu club de fans, Sirius - sugirió Peter - La semana pasada casi atacan a Lily por hablar contigo -.

- No me miréis así, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo, simpático, inteligente... -.

- ...animal, chulo y desquiciado - añadió Deyanira.

- Hablando de Evans, ¿dónde se ha metido? -.

- Ni idea -.

El tono brusco de Althea intrigó profundamente a James.

- ¿Os habéis peleado? -.

- No -.

- Entonces ¿cómo es que no sabes dónde anda?, siempre estáis juntas -.

- No somos siamesas, Potter -.

- Eso es obvio, pero no explica por qué ella no está aquí comiendo y tú no sepas qué está haciendo -.

Los ojos amatista se alzaron furiosos.

- Sé dónde está y con quién, ambas cosas no son asunto tuyo y, ya que nos ponemos, tampoco mío -.

- Perdona – se disculpó James y se centró en su comida. Nada mejor que hacerse el ofendido para inspirar sentimientos positivos como la culpabilidad.

- Eh, James, no me hagas caso, ando algo quisquillosa -.

- ¿Estás con la regla? -. Sirius se encontró de repente con su bonito pelo convertido en estropajo – Eso no tiene gracia, Willow -.

- Más que eso, te veo preocupada Thea, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿lo tiene Evans? – preguntó el niño de gafas.

- No, simplemente hay cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo, supongo que tú también tendrás algún roce con el descerebrado ese -.

- Un poco de respeto Willow, el "descerebrado" tiene sentimientos –. Sirius abrazó a James por el cuello – Y mi hermano y yo no tenemos roces de esos, ¿verdad Jamie? -.

- Empezaremos a tenerlos si no dejas de estrángularme y de llamarme "Jamie" -.

- Vale, Jimmy -.

Althea rió igual que otros gryffindors al ver pelearse en broma a la "parejita". Envidiaba la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro, la sinceridad absoluta que les había convertido, como Sirius decía, en hermanos. Sin embargo, ella le ocultaba cosas a Lily y estaba segura que la pelirroja hacía otro tanto; las visiones cobraban cada día más fuerza, pronto tendría que someterse a los ritos que la harían pasar de novicia a iniciada entre las filas de servidores de Apolo, un peldaño más que la alejaba de una vida normal y de sus amigos.

Terminó de comer el postre y abandonó el Comedor. A pesar de los problemas, Lily seguía siendo su mejor amiga y debía advertirle de las sospechas de James. Por otro lado, Althea intuía que Potter se mostraba tan susceptible con la pelirroja por algo más profundo que la curiosidad, aunque ni él mismo se diese cuenta. Según su madre, los chicos tardan más que las chicas en entender esas cuestiones y cuando lo hacen se vuelven insoportables.

Encontró a la pelirroja en uno de los patios, la estaba esperando tomando un poco de empanada que había robado en las cocinas.

- Hola, ¿qué tal les ha ido a esos con las clases? -.

- Han hecho un trato con las pequeñas serpientes, así que no tendrán que enfrentarse a muchos motines –. Thea se sentó al lado de Lily en el banco - ¡Qué frío! -.

- Lo sé, pero me apetecía un poco de aire libre, a veces agobia pasar tanto tiempo dentro del colegio -.

- Lil, no quiero que te enfades, pero tenemos que hablar de Snape -.

Thea sintió como su amiga se ponía tensa.

- ¿Vas a echarme otro sermón? -.

- No. Sólo quiero advertirte que James sabe que pasa algo raro, te vigilará, y le creo muy capaz de descubriros -.

Unos brazos rodearon a la muchacha griega.

- Lamento haber sido tan brusca, pensé que querías regañarme como siempre – se disculpó Lily – Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí. Eres mi mejor amiga -.

- A veces lo dudo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- No me hagas caso, hoy estoy muy ñoña -.

- No, en serio, ¿por qué has dicho eso? -. Los ojos verdes surgieron ante Thea, inquietos.

- Envidio a Sirius y James, entre ellos hay una amistad tan cerrada que muchas veces uno piensa una cosa y el otro ya la tiene en mente. Creo que jamás confiarás en mí de esa manera -.

- Sí que lo hago Thea, por eso eres la única que sabe lo de Snappish -.

La morena rió con el apelativo y Lily se sintió en parte aliviada.

- Te propongo algo, yo te cuento todo lo que hablo con Snape y así ya no habrá ningún secreto, ¿te parece? -.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo -.

- Lo haré porque quiero ser tu hermana, igual que lo son Black y Potter -.

- La verdad es que siento curiosidad por saber qué haces cuando quedas con el slytherin -.

- Hablamos de libros, le estoy dejando mi colección de novelas muggles. Él también me ha dejado novelas de magos, pero lo más importante son sus clases sobre Artes Oscuras -.

- ¿¡Qué!? -.

- No chilles Thea -. Lily miró alrededor por si había alguien – Me está enseñando trucos para enfrentarme en duelo y cómo evitar la mayoría de las maldiciones que existen -.

- Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente -.

- Me ha dicho que los de Trafalgar Square volverán y que buscan matar a todos los sangre sucia y esclavizar a los muggles -.

- ¿Y cómo sabe él eso? –. La voz de Thea sonó tan gélida como los tempanos de hielo que colgaban de la fuente en medio del patio.

- Creo que su padre tiene tratos con ellos, pero sé que a Snape no le gusta nada eso -.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? -.

- No, pero me enseña a protegerme de las maldiciones porque dice que es mi amigo, ¿no lo ves?, no quiere que me hagan daño, quiere protegerme -.

- Pero sólo a ti, Lil -.

Eso dejó a Lily sin palabras. Sabía que su amistad con el slytherin se hacía más complicada a medida que pasaba el tiempo; ya no eran niños de 10 años que se cruzan por accidente en una calle, sino dos potenciales adolescentes de 13 años pertenecientes Casas rivales.

La expresión desamparada de Lily conmovió a su compañera, que sonrió en un intento por restarle importancia al asunto.

- Conserva su amistad Lil, aún con los peligros que pueda acarrearte, creo que también tiene muchas ventajas. Si realmente aprendes a combatir contra esos asesinos podrás salvar muchas vidas, por eso merece la pena correr el riesgo -.

Salvar muchas vidas. Esa idea parecía ridícula teniendo en cuenta que apenas contaba con 13 años y estando de por medio las maldiciones imperdonables. Aunque quizás, cuando fuese mayor... Lily sonrió.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. d A.: Siento el retraso, esta pobre autora empieza a ver como se le complica la vida cada día más. Seguiré subiendo capis en la medida de lo posible, aunque la universidad y el curro me roben bastante tiempo.

Agradezco enormemente todos vuestros reviews, me alegro que os lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo. Cualquiera que quiera hablar de HP y merodeadores que me agregue: 

**Anne: **gracias por tanto entusiasmo

**Elloith:** asias por leer el fic y saber que te gusta, por desgracia mi imaginación con respecto a locuras tiene un límite, no como Nariko y tú con la elfa borde. XD

**Rogej:** uis, qué formal . Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores.

**Mayu:** asias por los datos del terrible sistema educativo inglés, ¿cómo pueden soportar un curso de 10 meses? son unos 20 días más de estudio, a lo que se añade que ellos no tienen ni la mitad de fiestas por santos, santas y patrones que tenemos nosotros :S Por cierto, ¿has retornado al mundo de los vivos? Que estás más missing que yo en internet.

**Saraginny:** sip, consigo hacer todas las trastadas por , la más reciente esa descripción sobre un nuevo personaje del 6º libro que parece Godric Gryffindor . A mí también me gusta la escena Lily-James, siempre he pensado que el encantamiento accio es muy peligroso XD.

**Ceres Blak:** gracias. Intenté encontrar tu fic para leerlo pero como estas en anónima no tengo enlace, te importaría darme tu nº de y así te doy mi opinión .

**Dikana: **je, ¿decías?, me he tirado milenios sin actualizar, que malo es el verano para escribir. Sip, la verdad es que agradecí haber leído los 4 libros a apenas 8 meses del lanzamiento de la Orden del Fénix, así tuve un panorama más claro, aunque ya verás como cuando salga el 6º se va todo a la porra, ¿El Príncipe sangre sucia?, puff, vamos a fliparlo en colorines.

Desde que leí el 3º libro estoy convencida que James y Snape se llevaban tan terriblemente mal por Lily, te agradezco que consideres creíble esa amistad, es difícil mantener a Sev desagradable y borde, y tu amiga no es la única fan del profe de pociones, ya son legión en la red y para mí es uno de los personajes más complejos que ha conseguido crear JK.

Leí el fic q me recomendaste, muy bueno la verdad, teniendo en cuenta, como tú dices, la dificultad de leer buenos fics de merodeadores por ese fanatismo exacerbado por el slash.

Ah, ¿sabes?, ¿por qué no me agregas al messenger y hablamos? Entro poco, sobre todo ahora q mi internet murió y tengo q invadir a un primo, pero es que me encantaría comentarte demasiadas cosas, así hablamos tb de la peli del PdA y los rumores sobre el 6º libro. Hay poca gente con la que hablar de un modo decente de este tema. 

**Nura:** espero que leas esto desde tu ordenador, tú y yo stamos gafadas con eso de los ordenadores, el tuyo se suicida y el mío ya no puede rular con internet ;;

**Nariko: **tendré en cuenta cuando salga algún otro bicho para avisarte a q les eches una mano, sobre todo ahora que he convertido a Slytherin en un zoo XD. Jeje, a todo el mundo le pierde la escena del ¡accio...Potter!, y sí, no eres la única a la que Snape le empieza a gustar, a mí terminó de caerme bien después de pasar por la experiencia de la Umbridge. Creo que advertí tarde a Fraser de que una loca quería matarla por recibir flores de Sirius XD. ¡Quiero más capis de la elfa borde!!!


	18. Regalos

Regalos

Después de la broma de la multijugos y el consiguiente castigo, los gryffindors de 3º decidieron abstenerse de más trastadas en un intento por calmar al profesorado y, sobre todo, al director. Aunque, por debajo de la aparente calma, se sucedieron algunos incidentes sin importancia: James atrapado en las enredaderas de los invernaderos, Snape vomitando babosas en mitad del desayuno, batalla de bombas fétidas... vamos, lo normal en Hogwarts.

Llegaron las Navidades y el colegio se vació casi por completo. Lily pasó las fiestas con su familia, preocupada por si sucedía algo como lo de las anteriores. Sin embargo, no hubo noticias del mundo mágico; El Profeta sólo contenía acontecimientos insustanciales y alegres típicos de esas fechas. Mientras ayudaba a su madre y a Petunia a hacer galletas, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus compañeros.

-No hay nada como el chocolate caliente cuando nieva – suspiró James.

-Y que lo digas -. Sirius echó un vistazo fuera de la cálida cafetería.

-¿Ocurre algo? – se intrigó Peter.

-Es raro estar entre muggles y en este sitio -.

-¿No te gusta? -.

-Al contrario Remus, además así evitamos encontrarnos con gente que nos conozca -.

-Sí, no es muy apropiado que cuatro canijos de 13 años anden solos por Londres -.

-Pero haces muy bien de guía -. James dio un profundo trago a su taza – Ha sido divertido recorrer ese barrio, el Soho, para hacer las compras, y también lo del cine -.

Remus asintió, satisfecho y feliz de que sus amigos se entretuvieran con los planes del día.

-Vivan las vacaciones, que nos alejan de dar clase a esa panda de serpientes -. Sirius alzó su taza y los otros le imitaron en un improvisado brindis.

-¿Qué tal con tu familia? – le preguntó Remus.

-Divertido. Nos reunimos todas las ramas de los Black y siempre ocurre algo inesperado. Ayer mi madre y mi tío Alphard se pelearon, ella acabó petrificada y tío Al disminuido -.

-¿Por qué se peleaban? –.

-Por mí, Pete -. El muchacho se recostó en la silla, poniéndola a dos patas – El tío me ha nombrado su heredero, dice que soy la única cosa decente que han dado los Black desde Andrómeda. Tal cual mi madre se recuperó de la maldición, fue al árbol genealógico y borró a mi tío -.

-James se echó a reír.

-Sí, tío Al reaccionó como tú -.

Dos hombres embozados entraron en la cafetería y fueron directamente a la barra. Sacaron dos pistolas y apuntaron al dependiente y a los clientes.

-¡Deprisa, quítense todo lo que lleven de valor!, ¡ya! -.

Alguna mujer gimoteó y hubo un rumor aterrorizado que quedó apagado por la música.

-Genial, un atraco – masculló Remus.

-Pues yo no pienso darles ni un galeon -. James sacó su varita y salió a un hueco entre las mesas.

-Esto será divertido -. Sirius también desenfundó, pero no se movió de la silla.

Peter aguardaba entusiasmado otra de las demostraciones de su ídolo.

-No podemos hacer magia aquí, vamos a infringir... -.

-Una decena de leyes arriba o abajo más o menos – asintió Sirius – Descuida, podemos alegar defensa propia -.

-Eh, ustedes -.

Los asaltantes miraron con una mezcla de fastidio y burla a aquel niño delgaducho con gafas.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, renacuajo, si no quieres recibir una tunda -.

-No se metan con el crío -.

El hombre recibió un violento golpe con la culata de una pistola por sus palabras.

-¡Aquí hacemos lo que nos da la gana y suelten toda la pasta de una puta vez! -.

-No debió hacer eso... _¡tranformus pullus! _-.

Las dos pistolas se convirtieron automáticamente en dos pollos de goma. Los ladrones se quedaron estupefactos, lo que James aprovechó para vestirles de bailarinas con tutú y colgarles boca abajo del techo.

Se produjeron una decena de chasquidos, tantos como magos se personaron en la cafetería. Mientras la mayoría arreglaba aquel desaguisado, una bruja de aspecto agrio y un mago de no mejor expresión se plantaron ante el niño de gafas.

-¿James Potter? -.

-Sí, señora -.

-Ya eres mayorcito para saber que lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal y una absoluta irresponsabilidad -.

-Sé que no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero esos hombres llevaban pistolas y nos amenazaron, sólo me defendí, ¿es eso tan malo? -. James puso su típica expresión de angelito – Pensé que al ser un sitio cerrado y haber pocos muggles no sería tan grave -.

Bruja y mago se interrogaron con la mirada.

-Por esta vez no tendrás sanción, jovencito, pero advertiremos a tus padres -.

-Ah, ¿es necesario? -.

-Sí, es una irresponsabilidad que un mago de tu edad ande por zona muggle sin la supervisión de un adulto -.

Una vez en la calle, Sirius estalló en carcajadas. James frunció el ceño, en tanto Remus y Peter no atinaban a saber qué pasaba.

-Ya vale, Black -.

-Jajaja... eso te pasa... jajaja... por hacerte... jajaja... el héroe -.

-No le veo la gracia -.

-Yo sí -. Sirius se limpió las lágrimas producidas por la risa – Es la primera vez que no te funciona tu carita de niño bueno, estás perdiendo facultades con la edad, Jamie -.

-Es más difícil hacerse el inocente con trece años que con once -.

-Chicos, ¿podemos seguir discutiendo en otro sitio?, empiezo a no sentir la nariz – dijo Peter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lily encontró la noticia del atraco frustrado en el periódico del día siguiente y se rió de lo lindo, en la foto aparecía James con sus tres amigos de fondo haciendo el idiota. La pelirroja fue a comprar esa misma tarde los regalos para sus compañeros de Gryffindor, deseando poder ver la cara del muchacho de gafas cuando abriese el suyo.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

-¡Regalos, regalos, regalos! -.

James bajó a la carrera la gran escalera que comunicaba los tres pisos de la mansión Potter. Los elfos ya habían encendido la chimenea del salón y las llamas se reflejaban en los papeles de brillantes colores que envolvían los regalos. El niño se arrodilló bajo las ramas del abeto y rebuscó todos aquellos paquetes que llevaban su nombre.

Sufrió una momentánea desilusión; sus padres sólo le habían obsequiado ropa y libros para el colegio. Suspiró. La multijugos seguía desencadenando fatalidades. Con un encogimiento de hombros, desenvolvió los regalos de sus amigos: de Sirius un completo equipo del Perfecto Bromista, gratitud eterna a su hermano adoptivo; de Remus un ejemplar de "Quidditch: el Juego de los Dioses" ¡firmado por el autor!, a veces James se preguntaba cómo conseguía el licántropo esos pequeños tesoros; y Peter se había vuelto a olvidar del regalo, bueno, ya se lo daría a la vuelta de clases como cada año.

-¿Lily? -.

James arqueó las cejas al topar con el pequeño paquete. Desagarró el papel dorado y se encontró con un juego de policía (esposas, silbato, porra y casco de plástico) y una nota.

_Feliz Navidad, Potty:_

_Espero que el regalo te sea de utilidad la próxima vez que intentes evitar otro atraco, aunque lo más probable es que acabes como los delincuentes que detuviste. Ah, y que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza por salir en el periódico, no creo que tu delgaducho cuerpo soportase otra sobrecarga de ego._

_Nos vemos en el colegio, señor héroe._

_Lily Evans._

El primer impulso de James fue arrojar juguete y nota a la chimenea pero, tras releer el mensaje, esbozó una sonrisa y lo metió todo en la bolsa donde descansaban los regalos de Sirius y Remus.

-Buenos días, James -.

-Hola mamá, supongo que gracias por la ropa -.

-Eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que no te has ganado un regalo especial, lo que hiciste en el colegio y tu escapada a zona muggle son faltas muy serias – fue el señor Potter quien habló, entrando en el salón con dos tazas de café, una de las cuales dio a su esposa.

-Lo sé – suspiró - ¿Por qué no abrís vuestros regalos?, así podré subir a mi cuarto a lamentar mi mala suerte y mi peor comportamiento -.

Sus padres le miraron un instante y, a continuación, se acusaron a coro.

-Ha salido a tu familia -.

James puso los ojos en blanco y ellos se echaron a reír, incluso su madre tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para darle un abrazo.

-¡Mamá! – protestó él, intentando zafarse.

-Ay, mi niño, que se ha hecho grande y no quiere que le achuche – se burló su madre y le arrebató la bolsa con los regalos - ¿Qué te han mandado tus amigos?, ¿un plan para fugarte de la cárcel? -.

-¡Ey, devuélvemelo! -.

Demasiado tarde, la señora Potter, como buena madre que era, dio con la consabida notita y esbozó una de esas sonrisas entre tiernas y acarameladas que ponen las madres cuando sus hijos empiezan a relacionarse con el sexo opuesto.

-¿Quién es Lily Evans? -.

-Una compañera de clase -. James sintió arder sus orejas y se maldijo por ello.

Su padre leyó también la carta y arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, eso se lo dejaba a su mujer.

-Una compañera, ¿es tu novia? -.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! -.

-No te enfades, sólo era curiosidad; me gustaría que nos contases cuando te guste alguna chica y nos la presentes -.

-No me gusta nadie – se defendió James – Evans es una chica con la que no me llevo bien, no le gustan mis bromas, y siempre nos molestamos el uno al otro. Me ha mandado esto para reírse de mí, ¿no está claro? -.

-Bueno, se burla, pero la última frase es más suave; si hubiese querido resultar insultante habría entrecomillado "señor héroe" -.

-Mamá, tenemos 13 años, no creo que haya mensajes ocultos -.

-Yo tuve 13 años también y, para tu información mi querido Potty, una chica nunca hace nada porque sí, eso sólo lo hacéis los chicos -.

-¡Eh! – protestó el señor Potter, probándose la capa de terciopelo granate oscuro regalo de su esposa.

-A ti casi tuve que hacerte beber una poción de lucidez mental para que te dieses cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti –.

James recuperó sus posesiones y huyó a su habitación, considerando más que sobrada la clase sobre psicología femenina. Ropa al armario, los libros a la estantería, el equipo del bromista encima de la mesa para estudiar todas sus posibilidades, el regalo de Lily... Miró a su alrededor, a su gran y desordenada habitación donde hasta los elfos domésticos tenían vedada la entrada. El lugar lógico sería El Baúl, sí, con mayúsculas, porque allí era dónde se guardaban los recuerdos pequeños y preciados como su primera snitch; sin embargo, eso le otorgaría la categoría de "recuerdo preciado" a una broma de Lily.

Si mi madre no hubiera dicho nada ahora no pasaría esto, y luego se preguntan dónde pilla la gente los traumas infantiles, bien, pues yo sé que a mí me acaban de traumatizar de por vida -.

Con un brusco gesto, terminó por abrir el baúl y echar dentro el juguete de policía, pero la nota cayó al suelo. James juraría que, si pudiera, esa hoja se estaría riendo de él. Sólo había una forma de superar esta crisis.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

La tarde del día de Navidad la familia Evans la pasaba en casa, evitando las calles enfollonadas de Londres, disfrutando de chocolate y una película en la tele. Los golpes en la ventana de la cocina llamaron la atención de Lily, fue a echar un vistazo y descubrió a cuatro lechuzas que portaban un paquete alargado para ella. Lo cogió y las aves emprendieron de nuevo el vuelo.

-¿Qué es, cariño? -.

-Un regalo, creo que se retrasó alguno de los que me enviaron mis amigos –.

Abrió la caja que lucía un gran lazo rojo, para encontrar un ramo de las más diversas y bonitas flores. La nota poseía la inconfundible caligrafía de su peor enemigo.

_Feliz Navidad, Evans:_

_Recibí tu regalo. Creo que estoy consiguiendo corromperte, ya sabes, se empieza por pequeñas bromitas inocentes y se acaba lanzando maldiciones a la gente, ¡uy! disculpa, eso tú ya lo haces. Aún así, gracias por acordarte de mí, este año mis padres se han pasado a los castigos serios por la multijugos y la escapadita a Londres y sólo he tenido ropa (cara agria). Espero te gusten las flores, como no sé cuales te gustan dije que pusieran un poco de todo._

_Nos vemos en el colegio, Evans._

_Potty _

_(Es que si firmo como James Potter no sé si sabrás quien soy)_

-¿Alguien importante? -.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre y ver la expresión cómplice de la misma, Lily se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo como una auténtica idiota. Enrojeció.

-Que va -.

-Un ramo muy bonito – dijo su madre, acentuando su expresión – Voy por un jarrón, mientras sácalo de la caja -.

La pelirroja obedeció. La verdad es que era bonito. Se inclinó y aspiró el dulce aroma de aquellas flores, como bien imaginó James que ella haría. Estornudó. Volvió a estornudar, y así siguió, pero lo más curioso era que con cada estornudo brotaba una margarita de su boca. Cuando su madre regresó ya tenía flores hasta las rodillas.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!! -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

El Andén 9 y 3/4 de King Cross presentaba un panorama muy semejante al comienzo de curso, atestado de alumnos y sus familias, con la novedad de una copiosa nevada.

Lily y Thea conversaban fuera del tren, por si localizaban a más de sus compañeras, y no tardaron en escuchar la voz de Lucy llamándolas. La hufflepuff llegaba acompañada de un chico que rondaba la veintena, vestido de manera descuidada con tejanos gastados, camisa arrugada y un largo abrigo marrón lleno de pelotillas; no obstante, su expresión franca y alegre le clasificaba de inmediato dentro de las personas simpáticas.

-Hola chicas, él es mi hermano mayor, Ted, es muggle –. El entusiasmo de Lucy daba fe de lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hermano – Teddy, ellas son Lily Evans y Althea Willow -.

-Es un placer, Lucy habla mucho de vosotras en casa y de todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, la verdad es que parece un sitio divertido -. El chico observaba su entorno, fascinado – Lástima que yo no saliera con poderes como esta pequeñaja -.

-Si Ted tuviese magia sería declarado enemigo público, es muy torpe – rió Lucy.

-Lily -.

La pelirroja descubrió a Andrómeda parada justo a su lado, oculta bajo la capucha de un inmenso abrigo blanco forrado de piel.

-Ah, hola, ¿qué ocurre? -.

-¿Has visto a mi primo? -.

-Creo haberle visto subir al tercer vagón cuando venía hacia aquí – apuntó Lucy –, con Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew -.

Andrómeda agradeció la información con una sonrisa, fue cuando reparó en aquel extraño joven y en su forma de mirarla.

-Soy Andrómeda Black -. Extendió una mano enguantada de blanco.

-Ted Tonks -. Estrechó suavemente la mano que se le ofrecía – Un placer conocer a la Reina de las Nieves -.

Ella rió, divertida y halagada.

-Tengo que encontrar a Sirius, sino me encantaría quedarme a conversar -. Sonrió más ampliamente, esta vez en dirección al encantador desconocido – Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos Ted Tonks. Hasta pronto -.

Ted se quedó mirando a Andrómeda hasta que la perdió de vista en medio del gentío, en tanto su hermana y amigas reían a su costa.

-

El retorno a clases era un asco para todo el mundo, en mayor medida para el grupo de Potter que aún habría de cumplir condena algunos meses más. Mas eso no explicaba el gesto sombrío de Sirius y su mutismo, parecía que su cerebro estaba en plena ebullición y que su iguana tendría que saltar de su morena cabeza para no morir en la explosión.

Las respuestas llegaron poco después de arrancar el tren, cuando la puerta del compartimiento dejó paso a una Andrómeda, morena y con ojos azules, de expresión entre disgustada y abatida.

-Sirius -.

Gruñido.

-Quiero hablar contigo -.

Resoplido.

-Deja de comportarte como un chucho ofendido y muestra algo de madurez, demonios -.

-Hice lo que hice por defenderte, ¡maldita sea! – saltó el muchacho – No voy a disculparme por ello -.

-Podía defenderme sola, casi tengo los 18, tú sólo tienes 13 -.

-Pero estabas sola contra todos, ¡completamente sola!, no iba a quedarme callado mientras tus padres y los míos te insultaban de semejante manera -.

-Las palabras son vanas si las ignoras, además tenía pensado marcharme de casa al terminar este curso –. Su bonito rostro en forma de corazón se oscureció – No obstante, tú seguirás viviendo con ellos otros cuatro años como mínimo, y tu madre no te perdonará jamás que pusieras en evidencia a la familia delante de los Malfoy -.

-Me habría podrido por dentro, Andrie, sólo imaginar que ese engendro te tocase era más de lo que podía soportar -. Sirius alzó unos ojos brillantes por la ira y las lágrimas contenidas – Si te casan con él, le mato, aunque sólo tenga 13 años no dudes que lo haría -.

-Sirius -.

Andrómeda se arrodilló ante su primo y le abrazó con un cariño infinito.

-Sirius, ten paciencia; crece, aprende y hazte fuerte y, en cuanto la edad te lo permita, aléjate de la familia -. Le pasó una mano por el cabello – Si les odiamos ellos ganan -.

-De acuerdo, Andrie -.

La muchacha le besó en la frente y abandonó el compartimiento. Fue cuando Sirius recordó que sus tres amigos estaban allí y habían presenciado el espectáculo.

-Mi familia invitó a los Malfoy a la cena de Año Nuevo, no llegamos ni a los postres – resopló al tiempo que clavaba su mirada del otro lado de la ventanilla – Quieren casar a Lucius con Andrómeda -.

-Es lo más asqueroso y horrible que he oído en bastante tiempo – dijo James.

-Andrie protestó, la familia le gritó, ella dijo que no se casaba porque no le daba la gana y sus padres, bueno, la insultaron y yo vi la expresión de Lucius, ¡se estaba riendo!, no lo aguanté y le eché una maldición; luego todo fue de mal en peor, Andrie y yo tuvimos que huir por las cocinas y pedir asilo en casa de tío Alphard. Al día siguiente, ella volvió a su casa pero yo no, me quedé con tío Al hasta hoy – sonrió sin alegría – He recibido siete howlers y los que me quedan -.

-Andrómeda tiene razón, no te queda más remedio que volver a casa, eres menor de edad -.

-Dime algo que no sepa, James -.

-Sin embargo, mi casa estará abierta siempre que necesites asilo, seguro que mi habitación mola más que la de invitados de tu tío -.

Remus sonrió al ver la incredulidad pintada en el rostro de Sirius.

-¿En serio? -.

-Bueno, si no te apetece compartir habitación seguro que se puede arreglar algunas de las que hay libres, ¿de qué color quieres las paredes? -.

De repente, Sirius atrapó a James en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, al que pronto se sumaron Remus y Peter por orden del rebelde muchacho.

-Sirius, ¿a tus padres no se les habrá pasado el enfado para cuando acabes el curso? -.

-No, Pete; quieren emparentar con los Malfoy a toda costa, porque son una de las renombradas familias sangre limpia, y Andrómeda era su única posibilidad -.

-Bellatrix no se lleva tanta edad con Lucius – discrepó Remus.

-Ya está comprometida con Lestrange, desde que empezaron a salir el año pasado, y es otra alianza que mis tíos no pueden desdeñar -.

-Y Narcisa es demasiado joven – asintió el licántropo – Ahora entiendo -.

Súbitamente el tren frenó en seco lanzando a los cuatro niños al suelo, las luces se apagaron y un murmullo de alarma se adueñó del pasillo.

_-¡Lumos!_ -.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -.

-Peter, saca tu codo de mi estómago -.

-Lo siento -.

El tren entero se estremeció tras una explosión en la parte delantera, el pánico cundió. Los cuatro gryffindors compartieron expresiones de miedo en mayor o menor medida a la luz de la varita de Remus.

James se incorporó y miró fuera del compartimiento. Los estudiantes huían hacia la cola del tren.

-¡Olivier! -.

El ravenclaw entró con James para no ser arrastrados.

-¡Corred, están atacando el tren! -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. de A.: Alé, ahora os toca chincharos un poco, jejeje, mandadme unos cuantos reviews y quizás suba pronto el siguiente capítulo. Sí, sé que eso es chantaje pero no puedo evitarlo XD.

**Nariko:** ¿Te hizo gracia lo de Fraser? Bueno, más gracia me hizo a mí leer que pensabas deshacerte de ella, no pude evitarlo XD. En cuanto a lo de clases particulares con Sirius, lo siento, pero le tengo haciendo mis trabajos para la Uni. ¿Un sly como mascota? ¿no prefieres un Remsie? XD

**Ello&Ith, Asesinatos y Reformas**: Ello, sumate a la cola de feminas con las hormonas fuera de control que quieren clases particulares XD. Y a ver cuándo terminas el trozo que te toca escribir de la elfa borde, que una sta mu stresá y quiere reírse un rato.

**Dikana**: ¿Sabes cómo me he quedado al ver tu review? Así ÔÔ. Yo también he tenido un veranito stresante y este año en la Uni promete ser terrible, por cierto, casi aciertas, estudio Historia, último año con un poco de suerte. Al final lo de Toledo no pudo ser, no nos dieron subvención para la excavación. De todas formas, a lo mejor subo para semana santa por una reunión que hacemos los seguidores de Tolkien, nos alojaríamos en un castillo-albergue cerca del Puente de Alcántara. Bueno, respondamos al review.

Relación chicos-chicas en el fic, confieso que mucho de lo que sale en la hª tiene base real, me apoyo en mis recuerdos del colegio para muchas situaciones, tuve muy buenos amigos pero muchas veces parecía que sería imposible entenderse XD.

Sirius ligando con Rosmerta, imposible no ponerlo si unos 15 años después aún sigue tan guapa y todos sabemos que Padfoot debía tener buen gusto. Este niño es mi favorito porque se parece demasiado a un compañero de mi cole que fue (y aún es) mi amor platónico U, por eso me resulta fácil saber las chorradas que va a hacer y decir.

Sí, yo tb coincido contigo en que Peter no es un idiota, al contrario, es muy astuto, lo demuestra una y otra vez en manos de Rowling. Es uno de los personajes más complejos que ha creado la autora y no me parecería correcto denigrarlo. Sobre sus motivaciones, ese es tema para una buena y larga conversación .

Lily-Snape... te anticipo que hasta 6º curso Jamie no sabrá nada y va a ser muy muy divertida esa parte, lo sé porque ya la tengo escrita.

Pfff, me pasé una semana pensando el dichoso castigo, no quería ponerles a fregar como siempre y consideré que Dumbledore tiene suficiente imaginación para idear algo más interesante. Además, que los chicos cocozcan a algunos slys permitirá darle más juego a la hª. ¿NarcisaChucky? XD

El futuro de Thea se desvelará a su tiempo y también las condiciones especiales de su madre, no todo es lo que parece.

Por cierto, no me sale que me hayas agregado al messenger.

A ver si es verdad que te vuelve la inspiración y puedo dejarte un review kilométrico como el tuyo.

**Zefichan**: gracias por decir que se aprecia la evolución de los personajes, es algo que siempre me preocupó, no quería que su mentalidad fuera la misma con 11 que con 16 años. Je, y me alegra que te guste como se van complicando las relaciones. Me siento muy orgullosa de Althea, así que es genial que te caiga bien.

**Beth**: vaya, una compi de Orden , gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando de aquí en adelante el fic.

**Nura**: gracias por el review, y escribe más de Keror XD.

**Fio**: me alegra que te vaya gustando, a ver si tengo tiempo y os veo por el messenger a las 3.

Hasta pronto, queridos lectores (o eso espero U).

Rian Black.

Peregrina de la Red.

M.O.S.


	19. De mal en peor

Dedicado a Nariko, que anda paxuxa y stresá por culpa de la Uni (yo toy igual), y a Mayu porque fue su cumple.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

De mal en peor, o da guerra y si es a un slytherin mejor

-¡Corred, están atacando el tren! -.

-¿Quién? -.

-No lo sé, pero han asesinado al maquinista -.

-Hay que calmar a los demás o nos barreran como ovejas aterradas – dijo Sirius, enarbolando su varita.

-Pete, Olivier, avisad a los prefectos y organicémonos – ordenó James – Nosotros frenaremos a los que vengan por este lado, aunque sospecho que también entrarán por atrás -.

Sirius, James y Remus se plantaron en el estrecho pasillo. ¿Qué retenía a los asaltantes?.

-¡Suéltame, animal! -.

Era la voz de Andrómeda la que se acercaba en medio de las burlonas carcajadas de los desconocidos. Sirius apretó con fuerza su varita.

-Remus, encargate de los hechizos de protección, Sirius y yo atacaremos con todo lo que podamos -.

-Bien -.

La portezuela entre un vagón y otro se abrió dando paso a dos hombres embozados de negro, uno arrastraba a la joven ravenclaw. La ofensiva de los gryffindors les pilló desprevenidos, retrocedieron y Andrómeda se zafó mordiendo la mano que le retenía.

-Han matado al maquinista y a los dos encargados – informó al llegar a su altura – Vámonos -.

Los ruidos lejanos de batalla dieron la razón a James, había más de esas personas asaltando el tren.

-Nos quedamos, tú ve por ayuda, nosotros solos no podremos contenerlos por mucho tiempo -.

-Volveré lo antes posible -.

Remus detuvo habilmente varias maldiciones surgidas de la oscuridad.

-Deberíamos escudarnos... ya sé, _¡Glacius!_ -.

Clavó la varita en el suelo y éste se congeló como una pista de patinaje, además se formó un muro de hielo que les llegaba a la cintura. Los tres niños se agacharon tras él, soportando la lluvia de rayos verdes.

_-¡Crucio!_ -.

El hielo crugió de manera alarmante. Los gryffindors contestaron con varias maldiciones, pero ninguna comparable a las que recibían.

-Chicos, ¿alguna idea? – inquirió Sirius, sujetando su brazo herido.

-Muchas, pero irrealizables -.

-No es momento de bromear, James -.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió, sobresaltándoles, pero de inmediato sonrieron al reconocer la figura de Longbottom.

-Llega la caballería -.

Un grupo formado por alumnos de 6º y 7º irrumpió en la zona de combate y permitió que los pequeños defensores se retiraran al otro vagón. Allí les facilitaron un botiquín y atendieron sus lesiones.

-Habéis tenido suerte – dijo Gideon con su tono de prefecto que controla la situación.

-¿Qué está pasando en la cola del tren? – preguntó James, dejando que una huffle le vendara la pierna.

-Más de lo mismo. Nos hemos atrincherado en los tres vagones centrales porque sino era imposible controlar todas las ventanillas, por eso tardamos en venir a echaros una mano, no podíamos dejar sin protección a los pequeños -.

Longbottom, a cuatro patas para evitar que le volaran la cabeza, se asomó.

-¿Podéis andar? -.

-Sí -.

-Pues hacedlo, hay que retroceder a territorio aliado -.

-Frank -.

-¿Qué, Prewett? -.

-Ah... nada, olvidalo – dijo Gideon, aunque gruñó algo sobre comportamientos infantiles.

Todos los alumnos retrocedieron a trompicones en medio de la oscuridad. Un silencio ominoso reinaba en los tres vagones atestados de estudiantes.

-¿Hay heridos? – le preguntó James a Longbottom.

-Casi todos tenemos algún golpe – bajó la voz hasta el punto que el muchacho de gafas tuvo problemas para entenderle – Tenemos a un chico de 6º de raven medio muerto y hay desaparecidos, no sabemos si muertos o sólo retenidos. Hemos desilusionado todas las lechuzas que pudimos encontrar y las enviamos pidiendo ayuda -.

-¿Por qué no os desaparecéis los mayores? -.

-Han creado un campo anti-desaparición -.

-Hay que hacer algo, si se hartan de esperar pueden hacernos saltar por los aires -.

-No lo creo posible, tenemos a buen recaudo a casi todos los estudiantes, entre ellos seguro que hay alguien a quien no desean hacer daño y no se arriesgaran a destruir el tren -. Frank le palmeó el hombro – Ya habéis hecho bastante, id los tres allí, con los de vuestro curso -.

Saltando por encima de los alumnos que abarrotaban el suelo, llegaron al rincón donde descansaban sus amigos. Althea estaba echada, dormida o inconsciente, con su cabeza reposando en el regazo de Lily, que acariciaba sus cabellos azabache.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – inquirió Sirius.

-Tuvimos que dormirla, no paraba de llorar -.

Alguien chistó en la oscuridad, pidiendo silencio por si recibían un nuevo ataque. Se apiñaron como pudieron para hacer hueco y James se embutió entre Lily y Peter.

-¿Te gustaron las flores? -.

-Durante dos minutos -.

El muchacho juraría que había una sonrisa en las palabras, pero no podía constatarlo por la negrura; además, se quedó demasiado perplejo cuando Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pienso vengarme por lo de las flores -.

-Me defraudaría que no lo hicieras -.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme la vida imposible? -.

-No es para tanto, sólo te gasto alguna broma de vez en cuando -.

-Vale, pero ¿por qué lo haces? -.

-Es divertido -.

-... -.

-¿Te has enfadado? -.

-No, sólo pensaba -.

-¿En qué? -.

-Lo simples que sois los chicos -.

De repente, el exterior del tren, se llenó de gritos y destellos de varita.

-¡Dumbledore, es Dumbledore! – exclamaron varios estudiantes, pegados a las ventanillas.

James se asomó y vio al director junto a un grupo de encapuchados haciendo frente a los que asediaban el tren. La batalla no duró mucho, Dumbledore constituía un adversario formidable y los extraños no deseaban arriesgar el pellejo, se desaparecieron antes que ninguno fuese capturado pero no sin antes convocar en el cielo la Marca Tenebrosa.

El equipo de rescatadores procedió entonces a reparar todos los desperfectos del tren y a ocuparse de los alumnos heridos. La luz regresó y fue recibida con exclamaciones y aplausos.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? -.

James y Lily alzaron la vista y vieron, a pesar del embozo, un amigable rostro masculino lleno de pecas y cabello rojo encendido.

-No, nuestra amiga sólo está desmayada – respondió James – Allí tenían a los más graves -.

Dumbledore estaba repartiendo órdenes, dejarían uno de los vagones sin el mobiliario para trasladar a los heridos. El resto de alumnos debían volver a sus compartimientos.

-Ya habéis oído al director; vuestra amiga está bien, así que os ayudaré a llevarla a otro sitio -. El hombre, joven a juzgar por la voz, cogió en brazos a Althea y guió a los desconcertados gryffindors a un departamento vacío.

-Señor, no hace falta que haga eso, podemos nosotros – dijo Lily.

-No me llames "señor", aún no soy tan viejo – protestó en son de broma – Y es una forma de sentirme útil -. Miró entonces las túnicas del grupo – Vaya, todos de Gryffindor, yo pertenecí a vuestra Casa -.

-No cabemos todos en un compartimiento, sobre todo si tumbáis a Thea – observó Remus – Pete, Nira, Kath, Selinda y yo estaremos enfrente -.

-Dejaremos abiertas las puertas, así podremos hablar – apuntó Sirius, acomodando a Althea con ayuda del pelirrojo.

Con un brusco tirón, el tren arrancó rumbo a Hogwarts. Aquello les ayudó a calmarse un poco más, pronto estarían a salvo completamente.

-Bueno, ¿todo bien?, entonces os dejaré que descanséis un poco -.

La marcha del desconocido fue interrumpida por James.

-Gracias, pero tengo una duda -. El niño se colocó las gafas.

-¿Cuál? -.

-¿Quién sois los que habéis aparecido con Dumbledore?; puedo jurar que usted no es profesor en Hogwarts y es demasiado mayor para ser alumno -.

-Tú debes ser James Potter –. Se quitó la tela que le cubría el rostro pero no la capucha.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -.

-Digamos que la odisea de la multijugos es de dominio público – sonrió ampliamente – Me llamo Arthur y soy amigo de vuestro director, es lo único que puedo deciros -.

-¡Arthur! -.

James descubrió al fondo del pasillo a un hombre; su terroso rostro era una máscara de cicatrices enmarcada por desaliñado cabello, más gris que oscuro, y dos pequeños ojos negros se clavaron en él con tal intensidad que sintió deseos de salir corriendo.

-Ah, Moody, ¿ocurre algo? -.

-Tú eres lo que ocurre, ya estás poniéndote el embozo – le reprendió con una voz enérgica, como el fustigar de un látigo – Le dije a Albus que no quería niños para este trabajo, ¿y me hace caso?, no -.

-Sólo era un momento – se disculpó sin perder su alegre expresión y apoyó una mano en el hombro del muchacho con gafas – Te presento a James Potter -.

-El delincuente en potencia del que nos habló Albus – afirmó más que preguntó.

-No soy ningún delincuente – negó de manera encendida.

-Al menos el muchacho tiene agallas -. Moody avanzó cojeando hasta ellos y echó un vistazo dentro de los compartimientos, alarmando a sus ocupantes – Tú eres el chico mayor de los Black -.

La últimas palabras estaban cargadas de un claro sentido ofensivo, pero Sirius se limitó a esbozar una de sus sonrisas más mordaces.

-Y usted es Alastor Moody, auror y, ultimamente, la pesadilla de mi padre; su aspecto es inconfundible -.

-¿Qué hace una pequeña serpiente como tú entre los leones? -.

-Deje de insultar a Sirius – saltó James – Él no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esa familia -.

-Tranquilo Potter, sólo bromeo con tu amigo -. Moody esbozó una irónica sonrisa – Tus padres pasaron por el Ministerio a poner una denuncia contra el señor Alphard Black por secuestro de un menor, sin embargo la ley dice que no se considera secuestro si el menor está de acuerdo y la estancia es inferior a un mes. Tu madre ha estado enviando howlers a la Sección de Educación durante lo que restaba de semana, los gritos llegaban hasta el Cuartel de Aurores -.

-Esa es mi madre, sin duda -.

-Arthur, regresemos; si Albus tiene controlada la situación yo debería regresar al Ministerio y dar aviso de lo ocurrido, a ver si los idiotas de las altas esferas se centran de una maldita vez y se dan cuenta que no tratamos sólo con aficionados a las Artes Oscuras -.

-¿Filtraréis la noticia a El Profeta? -.

-Sí, aunque habrá que ocuparse que no la vea ese imbécil de Forbidson -.

-Hasta prontos chicos, encantado de conoceros – se despidió el pelirrojo, ocultando de nuevo su rostro.

Moody se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y acompañó a Arthur en busca de Dumbledore, sin dejar de criticar los burócratas del Ministerio a cada paso.

-Creo que deberíamos haber pasado las Navidades en Hogwarts – comentó Remus.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Esa misma semana, El Profeta sacó en primera página el asalto al tren de Hogwarts con el número de heridos, muertos, entrevistas con padres acusando al Ministerio de ineptitud y los sencillos comentarios de Dumbledore llamando a la calma y proponiendo organizarse para evitar sucesos como ése en el futuro. Por primera vez un periodista dio nombre a esos magos oscuros, mortífagos, porque sus apariciones siempre conllevaban alguna muerte, como si la necesitasen para sobrevivir.

La respuesta del Ministerio de Magia no se hizo esperar. No podían seguir ocultando que algo sucedía, era obvio que no eran incidentes aislados y que seguirían repitiendose si no ponían medios para evitarlo.

Así, Bartemius Crouch fue nombrado director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en medio de un ambiente de miedo y confusión.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

-Severus -.

Snape se detuvo justo antes de trasponer la salida de su Sala Común. Hierático como siempre, dirigió su oscura mirada hacia la mesa desde la que había sido llamado, donde descubrió un pequeño cónclave de los más peligrosos y desagradables miembros de Slytherin. De 4º reconoció a Rosier y Wilkes, y de 3º a Avery. De 7º estaba Lucius, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, repantingado en la silla y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Snape se acercara. Bellatrix, de 5º, era la única chica, pero parecía sentirse reina y señora comodamente instalada entre los brazos de Lestrange, de 6º.

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy? – inquirió Snape.

-Siéntate con nosotros; ¿has leído el periódico? -.

-Sí -.

-"Mortífagos", es un nombre interesante, ¿no te parece? -.

-Supongo -.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Adoro tu entusiasmo, ¿dónde ibas? -.

-A la biblioteca -. Hizo un gesto con los brazos para resaltar los tres volúmenes que portaba.

-¿No prefieres quedarte a charlar con algunos amigos? -.

-Malfoy, ¿qué quieres? -.

-Tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw en dos semanas -.

-Quedan ingredientes suficientes para otras dos tandas de poción de enaltecimiento físico, si es eso lo que te preocupa -.

El círculo de slytherins se llenó de expresiones satisfechas, tendrían suficiente para enfrentarse a Gryffindor si el otro plan fallaba.

-A ver si conseguís meter un poco de sentido común a mi "querido" primo en su cabecita, aunque sea a golpes de bate – dijo Bellatrix.

-Déjalo en mis manos – aseveró Lucius – Hemos renovado plantilla, tendremos a Crabbe y Goyle de bateadores -.

-Tampoco le partáis la cabeza, es el primogénito de mis tíos y aún creen que pueden enmendarle – replicó la muchacha.

Snape dio media vuelta, con intención de ir a hacer sus deberes como tenía planeado, pero la mano de Lestrange en su hombro le retuvo.

-Aún no te han dado permiso para irte -.

-Rod tiene razón, estamos planeando una buena contra la tropa de Potter – saltó Avery.

El cetrino muchacho alzó una ceja y, vencido por la curiosidad, ocupó la silla que Malfoy había señalado desde el principio.

-Potter y su corte de sangres sucias y traidores son tu punto débil, Severus, creo que no te negarías a nada por amargarles un rato la vida -.

-¿Qué habéis pensado? -.

Lucius consideraba a Snape un chico desagradable, incluso para los cánones slytherin, pero era ambicioso y presentaba muy buena disposición a la hora de ayudar a la causa. Sonrió.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

-¿Club de duelo? -.

Peter había conseguido colarse entre los estudiantes que se aglomeraban ante el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor. Esa mañana, McGonagall había colocado un pergamino con la noticia de la apertura de un club de duelo donde los alumnos entrenasen para prevenir situaciones de indefensión como la del ataque al tren.

-Sí, James, lo han organizado por cursos, así que estaremos con los de 3º de Raven, Huffle y Sly -.

-Estupendo, estoy deseando probar nuevos maleficios con pelo-grasiento Snape -.

-¿Y por qué no las pruebas contigo, Potty? -.

Lily y James se enzarzaron en una de esas batallas de mirada fija que si lanzaran rayos ya se habrían matado en primer año.

-Pues yo prefiero que me toque con una chica, te muestras amable tras derrotarla y quedas como un... -.

-Idiota -. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos verdes en Sirius – No eres tan difícil de vencer, Black -.

-Lo veremos, Lil – sonrió divertido.

-Vamos chicos, que llegamos tarde a clase con McGo – dijo Remus, azuzando a sus amigos con la varita como si fuesen ovejas – Vamos -.

-¡Eh, Remsie, que sé andar solo! -.

-A veces lo dudo, Sirius -.

Los cuatro chicos desaparecieron y Althea llegó junto a su amiga.

-Son una especie aparte –.

-Voy a entrenar con Snape, pienso convertirlos en babosas -.

-En el caso de Sirius será difícil, ya se parece demasiado a una, pero espero que me enseñes nuevos trucos -.

-Cuenta con ello -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

El club de duelo se pondría en marcha las tardes de los viernes, Lily se sintió frustrada al constatar que sólo contaba con cuatro días para prepararse.

-Hoy tenemos un mal día -.

-Sí, se llama Potter y Black -.

Severus cerró la puerta del aula y lanzó el habitual hechizo de insonorización.

-¿Qué han hecho? -.

-Da igual, pero quiero aplastarlos durante los entrenamientos en duelo, enséñame algunas maldiciones de nivel más alto -.

El slytherin casi podía jurar que los ojos de Lily relucían en la oscuridad alimentados por el enfado.

-Lily, no puedo, esas maldiciones no se pueden aprender en Hogwarts a no ser que entres en la Sección Prohibida -.

-¿Y por qué no puedo haberlas aprendido fuera? -.

-Una cosa es que alguien como yo las use, todos saben con quien me codeo y los profesores conocen a mi padre, pero tú eres gryffindor y de origen muggle -.

-Enséñame -.

-No -.

-Enséñame -.

-No -.

-Enséñame -.

-No -.

-¡Enséñame! -. Lily desenfundó su varita y apuntó a Snape.

-No necesitas más maldiciones, sino dominar las que conoces -. El chico se sentó en una mesa – Potter espera que uses el hechizo repulsor, tu favorito, si cambias de estrategia le descentrarás -.

-Tienes razón, perdona -.

-Con Black lo mejor es apelar a su ego, deja que crea que te tiene a su merced y bajará la guardia, entonces sólo tendrás que lanzarle la maldición de Lengua Atada. Por supuesto, nada de esto funcionará si dejas que te domine una de tus rabietas crónicas cada vez que uno de esos dos se te pone delante -. Sacó la varita – Practiquemos -.

Durante un buen rato repasaron todos los maleficios que Lily conocía, ella los realizaba una y otra vez hasta que cualquier vacilación desapareció. Luego invirtieron papeles, Snape lanzaba las maldiciones y ella debía bloquearlas, lo que no era nada fácil porque al slytherin no parecía importarle el hecho de que su adversario fuese una chica o que tuviera menos adiestramiento.

Cuando acabaron a la 1 de la madrugada, parecía que Lily se hubiese pegado con un tigre por las contusiones, la túnica llena de desgarrones y el pelo alborotado.

-Mañana, a la misma hora –.

Snape cogió la mano de Lily y le puso en ella un frasquito lleno de poción, como la que usaron sus amigos con Remus cuando se enfrentó a Nott.

-Ponla en las heridas y mañana no tendrás ni una marca – le dijo con la sequedad que le caracterizaba.

-Gracias Severus – sonrió ella.

Salieron al pasillo y Lily desapareció pronto en la oscuridad del corredor. Snape lo hizo con más calma; ultimamente, cada vez que pasaba un rato con Lily luego necesitaba un tiempo de adaptación para volver a ser él mismo. Se cruzó con la señora Norris, la congeló sin permitirle ni un maullido, y bajó a las mazmorras.

Entró en la Sala Común en silencio, la chimenea ardía intensamente aunque no parecía caldear nada dado el frío imperante. Fue con paso rápido a las escaleras, deseando meterse en la cama, hasta que un carraspeo le detuvo en seco.

-¿De excursión nocturna, Severus? -.

-¿Y qué, Malfoy, vas a denunciarme para que Slytherin pierda puntos? -.

Lucius mostró una de sus sonrisas más falsas y punzantes desde la butaca que ocupaba.

-Algo tramas, lo sé, pero supongo que tienes tanto derecho como el que más a tener tu propia vida -. El rubio slytherin se levantó y fue junto a Snape, obligándole así a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos – Sin embargo, recuerda aquello en lo que estás destinado a convertirte y a quién estás abocado a servir; el Señor Tenebroso no acepta errores -.

Snape guardó silencio. Malfoy le dirigió una última mirada y subió a las habitaciones, dejándole confundido y, por qué no reconocerlo, asustado. ¿Qué sabía exactamente Malfoy?, ¿sospechaba de su relación con Evans?. Recordó que había magos que tenían la capacidad de averiguar lo que otra gente pensaba y sentía, pero Lucius no podía ser de esos, era buen mago y, no obstante, prefería conseguir sus objetivos por medio de engaños y subterfugios. Quizás el Señor Tenebroso podía, su padre no cesaba de repetirle lo poderoso que era y las oscuras artes que había aprendido en sus viajes por el mundo, hasta el punto que ya poco le quedaba de humano.

Subió a su habitación y, escondido tras las cortinas de su cama, Snape leyó avidamente uno de sus libros. Nadie abriría su mente, nadie le robaría sus más preciados secretos, nadie. La única defensa contra un Legeremens era la Oclumancia, una disciplina difícil que sólo acometían magos mayores de edad, pero él no podía esperar, no si quería llegar vivo a los dieciocho.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

James contempló orgulloso su pequeño rincón secreto, suyo y de sus tres amigos. Tras el espejo de la 4ª planta había un pasadizo que llevaba fuera del colegio y a Hogsmeade, Filch desconocía su existencia y era bastante amplio; con un hechizo de insonorización y un par de viejos sofás y sillones aquello se convirtió en el perfecto escondite dentro del colegio.

-He traído algunas cosas para celebrarlo – dijo Peter, sacando de su mochila cerveza de mantequilla y aperitivos.

-Genial Pete, buena idea -. Sirius agarró una botella y se estiró en uno de los sofás – Por vosotros, chicos -.

Remus alargó una botella a James, él cogió otra para sí y se apropió de una butaca a la que se le salía el relleno por varios sitios.

-Bueno, dentro de una hora escasa tendremos el placer de deslumbrar a todo el colegio con nuestras habilidades en duelo – sonrió James.

-Alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser un Black, como el acceso ilimitado a escabrosas maldiciones -. Entrecerró los ojos – Me encantaría usar la maldición que te cambia los pies por las manos con Snape -.

-Yo prefiero la de "Rostro Desordenado" -.

-Si haces eso, James, le obligarán a ponerse un saco en la cabeza de lo feo que estará – rió Peter.

-Chicos, Flitwick y Frost son los que dirijan los entrenamientos, no creo que a mister Iceberg se le ocurra poneros de pareja con Snape -. Remus apretó con fuerza la botella entre sus manos – Aunque yo no me quejaría si me toca con Nott -.

-Jamie tampoco se quejará si le toca con Evans, ¡ay!, ¡animal! -. Sirius se tocó la frente, donde había impactado la chapa lanzada por su amigo.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no me gusta Evans? -.

-Podrás engañar a los demás, pero yo tengo un sexto sentido, y sé que a ti la pelirroja te mola -.

-¿Sabes?, creo que me va a molar más tenerte como adversario en duelo, para cerrarte esa bocaza que tienes -.

Peter y Remus reían.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? -.

-Nada, nada -.

-Ah, creía -. Potter frunció el ceño tras sus gafas.

-Hablando de Evans, ¿os habéis fijado la facilidad que tiene para desaparecer? – dijo Peter.

-¿A qué te refieres, Pete? -.

-Bueno, muchos días se salta la comida o la cena, y todas sus amigas están en el Comedor; es como el otro día, cuando tú le preguntaste a Willow si tenían problemas y se enfadó tanto -.

-A lo mejor tiene novio -.

Remus se arrepintió en seguida de haber pronunciado esas palabras al ver la cara de James.

-Sea lo que sea nosotros vamos a averiguarlo – afirmó Potter.

-¿Veritaserum? – sugirió Peter.

-Eso le quitaría la emoción, no, lo haremos a la manera tradicional, tal y como descubrimos el secreto de Remus -.

Sirius brindó por la nueva investigación y Remus suspiró, compadeciendo a la pobre pelirroja.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

El club de duelo ocupaba una de las multiples aulas vacías del colegio, se había retirado todo mobiliario y la única novedad era el suelo y paredes de piedra elástica para evitar que los alumnos se hicieran daño al caer. Muchos iban dando saltos, se dejaban caer de espaldas o daban volteretas entre carcajadas; entre los alborotadores se contaban los cuatro gryffindors de 3º, que en esos momentos intentaban tirar al suelo a algunos amigos de otras Casas.

Lily y sus compañeras se mantenían apartadas, comentando las mejores estrategias en combate y, por supuesto, lo idiotas que eran los cuatro chicos. La pelirroja intercambió una breve mirada con Snape, aislado en el último rincón del aula.

-¡Muchachos, un poco de atención! -.

La tropa de niños entre 12 y 13 años dejaron sus juegos para mirar al profesor Flitwick, de pie sobre un taburete recién invocado. Frost, apoyado en la pared, no parecía muy contento con sus horas extras como tutor de duelo.

-El señor Frost y yo os dividiremos en parejas y observaremos vuestro nivel de destreza con la varita, así podremos planificar las clases siguientes -.

Mientras Flitwick leía la lista, se escuchaban murmullos por lo bajo de sorpresa y diversión.

-Señor Black -.

-Mande -.

-Con la señorita Clairmont -.

Guinevere enrojeció hasta las pestañas cuando el atractivo chico le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Vere -.

Lo siento -. La raven de cabello trigueño miró abochornada a sus amigas – Es que... es demasiado guapo -.

-Sí, la Madre Naturaleza le dio tanta fachada que se olvidó del interior, sobre todo de lo que tendría que tener dentro del cráneo – gruñó Deyanira, probocando la risa de las demás.

Un movimiento de la varita de Frost creó una tarima en medio de la sala para que todos pudieran observar bien los movimientos de los combatientes. La raven y el gryffindor subieron e hicieron los saludos de rigor. La velocidad de Sirius les dejó pasmados y, aunque Guinevere perdió, antes consiguió tumbar a su adversario con un Piernas Unidas muy efectivo.

-Señor Lupin con la señorita Kindlys – enunció Flitwick.

Tanto Remus como Susan se mostraron encantados con su pareja; desde aquel choque con la panda de Nott se habían hecho muy amigos, así que, tras lanzarse unas cuantas maldiciones, optaron por un empate. A Peter le tocó con Mercury y perdió, no sin antes bañar al raven en natillas al pronunciar mal una maldición. James acabó con una slytherin, Rookwood, que participaba en las famosas clases-castigo; el enfrentamiento fue divertido, porque ella había aprendido mucho gracias a su enemigo y tardó más de un cuarto de hora en ser derrotada. Althea luchó con Lucy más en broma que Remus y Susan, si eso era posible.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, impaciente, y miró alternativamente a ambos maestros tropezando con la siniestra mirada de Frost.

-Señorita Evans, al parecer es usted la mejor de su clase en Encantamientos -.

-Eso dice el profesor Flitwick – replicó ella, intentando restarle importancia.

-Oh, bien, lo comprobaremos enseguida, será la siguiente en demostrar sus habilidades -.

-No tengo pareja -.

-Señor Snape, haga el favor de ser el adversario de nuestra joven prodigio -.

La pelirroja empezaba a intuir que aquel energumeno de profesor le había cogido manía, o quizás era que no quedaba otro gryffindor disponible.

Lily y Snape subieron a la tarima, el muchacho no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción cuando desenfundó su varita.

-Saludénse -.

Se llevaron las varitas al rostro y realizaron una sencilla reverencia.

-Ten cuidado, sangre sucia -.

-Tenlo tú, Snappish -.

-Media vuelta y diez pasos -.

Lily contó los pasos, pero aún tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo al público. Una cosa era luchar amigablemente con Severus y otra darse de tortas con él delante de unos cuarenta alumnos. Sirius y James le dedicaron miradas de preocupación y disgusto, eso la hizo sonreír y olvidar un poco los nervios.

-Ese Frost es un sádico – murmuró Remus.

-La tiene tomada con Evans desde que nos ayudó con lo de la nota – gruñó Sirius.

-Y cuando sobrevivió al lethifold – apuntó Peter –, le dejó en ridículo -.

James guardó silencio. Lily era todo lo que la gentuza como Snape odiaba; gryffindor, hija de muggles y con un potencial mágico fuera de lo común. Si le tocaba una sola de sus cobrizas trenzas se iba a enterar... porque nadie se metía con sus compañeros.

La muchacha dio la vuelta y encaró al slytherin tomando la posición correcta de ataque, eso pareció sorprender a Frost.

-Adelante -.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ -.

Los hechizos se cruzaron en el aire e impactaron en sus objetivos, ambos volaron por los aires, cayeron en la tarima sin perder sus varitas y, en menos de medio segundo, ya estaban de pie. Tras un instante de silencio, los estudiantes aplaudieron.

_-¡Impedimenta! -._

_-¡Rictusempra! -._

_-¡Protego! -._

El intercambio de maldiciones entre la pelirroja y el slytherin se volvía a cada momento más agresivo, habían caído varias veces al suelo y por muy poco estaban deteniendo hechizos que les dejarían K.O., como el Desmaius. Lily necesitaba desesperadamente distraer a su adversario, empezaba a cansarse y no podría bloquearle otro ataque más.

_-¡Diffindo!_ -.

La túnica de Snape se desagarró por un sitio bastante vergonzoso, él se dejó caer de rodillas para taparse pero, para sorpresa de la gryffindor, contraatacó.

_-¡Bracchium fracta! -_.

Lily gritó cuando su brazo derecho se partió con un sonoro chasquido.

-¡Basta! -.

El jefe de Slytherin reparó la ropa de Snape y le envió a un rincón del aula bajo la protección de sus compañeros de Casa; entre tanto, Flitwick examinaba a la pelirroja tras conseguir apartar a sus amigos, dictaminando visita inmediata a la enfermería y dando por concluida la clase de duelo. Entonces, el pequeño profesor se acercó a Frost y claramente empezaron a discutir, a pesar de hablar en voz baja.

Althea y Deyanira ayudaron a Lily a descender de la tarima, ella intentaba retener las lágrimas con escaso éxito; no sólo eran de dolor, sino de frustración por haber perdido y, sobre todo, porque acababa de conocer una faceta de Severus que siempre se había negado a ver. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se tambaleó peligrosamente a pesar de la ayuda de sus amigas, el brazo era lo peor pero también tenía un sinfín de contusiones y un profundo agotamiento.

-No debes andar -.

-Puedo sola, Potter -.

El grupo de gryffindors se preparó para otra discusión y se quedaron a cuadros al ver como el delgaducho James cogía en brazos a la pelirroja. Lily no atinó a protestar, igual de atónita. El muchacho enfiló hacia la puerta y, recuperados de la sorpresa, todos le siguieron. El último en salir fue Peter, que se había acercado a la tarima para recoger la varita de la niña herida, y lo hizo a toda prisa tras ver la expresión de Snape desencajada por la ira.

Demasiado aturdida, Lily se dejó transportar en volandas hasta la enfermería. Allí, la señora Pomfrey puso el grito en el cielo, renegando de las cosas a las que sometían a los niños en el colegio y que Albus era un irresponsable por permitirlo, al tiempo que señalaba a James una camilla donde depositar su delicada carga.

-Fuera todos, la señorita Evans necesita descanso, la veréis por la mañana -.

El chico de gafas iba a obedecer cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya, miró a la desaliñada pelirroja.

-Gracias... James -.

-De nada... Lily; ya sabes, si te ocurriese algo me aburriría demasiado -.

Ella sonrió y le soltó para que la señora Pomfrey pudiera echarle a patadas de su territorio.

_-Un momento_ – pensó la niña, mientras tomaba las medicinas - _¿He sido amable con Potter?, definitivamente me he golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte_ -.

En el pasillo un chico pensaba algo muy parecido, con la diferencia que él no tenía la escusa de estar trastornado por un duelo. Ella le había llamado por su nombre y le había dado las gracias.

-¡JAMES! -.

El grito le hizo dar tal salto que casi acaba en los brazos de la estatua del erudito "Sin codos" Ulric. Sus tres amigos rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? -.

-Vuelve a insistir en que no te gusta Evans y te atizo con la "Historia de Hogwarts" en la cabeza -.

-Es que no me gusta -.

-Eh, chicos, ¿le doy esto a Willow o lo guardo y se lo doy mañana a su dueña? -. Peter les enseñó la varita de Lily.

-Que la guarde Jamie, así tendrá una escusa para venir a hablar con la pelirroja -.

-Mañana tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch, señor Black – gruñó James – Pete, dale la varita a Willow -.

-¿Estás seguro? -.

-¡Peter! -.

-Vale, vale, como quieras -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

La señora Pomfrey no dejó que nadie visitara a Lily hasta la tarde, cuando por fin le dio el alta. Althea encontró a su amiga terminando de ponerse una túnica limpia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -.

-Perfectamente -. Movió el brazo para demostrarlo – Nuestra querida enfermera hace milagros, podía haber salido de aquí antes pero ya sabes lo exagerada que es -.

-No fue sólo que estuviese mal físicamente, Lil, creo que ella intuyó algo más profundo, lo mismo que yo -.

Los ojos verdes perdieron todo su brillo.

-Fue un accidente -.

-Snape reaccionó de una forma muy bestia en un duelo de exibición, no le defiendas -.

-Créeme cuando te digo que, si hubiese querido, me habría hecho daño de verdad -. Lily tomó la delantera para abanadonar la enfermería – Tenía que guardar las apariencias y fue la única forma que tuvo de desarmarme -.

-Hay decenas de hechizos para hacerte soltar la varita -.

-No si has usado un encantamiento para mantener pegada la varita a tu mano, por eso ninguno de los dos la perdimos tras el Expelliarmo -.

Althea asintió, comprendía porque su amiga no estaba enojada pero no podía dejar de captar el aura de decepción y tristeza que emanaba.

-Aquí tienes -. Thea le regresó su varita acompañando el gesto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene esa cara? -.

-Bueno, la varita me la dio Peter y ya sabes que si te lo camelas tiende a ser un pelín chismoso -. Los ojos amatista chispeaban de risa contenida.

-¿Y? -.

-Al parecer él, Sirius y Remus se lo están pasando en grande a costa de James tras su caballerosa actuación de ayer -.

Lily recordó claramente el paseo en brazos del niño con gafas y enrojeció vivamente. La morena muchacha estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡a ti también te gusta él! -.

-¡Ni loca! -.

-Bueno, pues a él sí que le gustas. Esta mañana han encontrado a Snape colgado de su ropa interior en el dintel que da al Gran Comedor, llevaba allí toda la noche porque le echaron un hechizo silenciador y Filch ni se percató de su presencia; hablé con Lupin y me confesó que Potter llegó demasiado alegre a la habitación tras una pequeña expedición después de cenar -.

-Eso no significa nada -.

-Se ha vengado de Snape en tu nombre, ¿no te parece romántico? – insistió la niña griega – Vamos, reconoce al menos eso -.

-Acepto que es un bonito gesto, pero seguramente lo ha hecho por el orgullo Gryffindor y porque aborrece a Severus – rebatió Lily.

-Ah, vale, lo que tú digas -.

Como era sábado y Lily empezaba a sufrir de claustrofobia, las dos niñas tomaron las capas y salieron a los helados terrenos del colegio. Aún quedaba nieve, pero Marzo estaba cada vez más cerca y con él la primavera.

-¿El entrenamiento de quidditch no era por la mañana? –. Lily señaló las túnicas rojo doradas que daban vueltas por encima de las gradas del estadio.

-McGo ha estado dandonos una charla sobre responsabilidad y lo estupido de cometer chiquillerías, supongo que como no pueden demostrar que fue James el que colgó a Snape pues decidió darnos el sermón a toda la Casa -.

-Me alegro de haber estado en la enfermería -.

-Hola chicas -. Remus se acercó con una de sus cálidas sonrisas – Me alegra verte en pie, Evans -.

-Gracias, ¿dónde ibas? -.

-He terminado las tareas para el lunes, como me ha sobrado tiempo pensé en ir a ver como entrenan, ¿queréis venir? -.

-Sí, así le daré las gracias a Pettigrew por recoger mi varita -.

-Y a James por hacer de camilla ¡auch! -. Thea se llevó la mano al estómago, donde recibió el codazo de la pelirroja.

Remus arqueó las cejas, divertido, y echó a andar con sus nueva escolta femenina. Encontraron a Peter en las gradas más altas vaciando una bolsa de patatas ultrapicantes, él les puso al tanto de cómo iba el entrenamiento.

Longbottom tenía a los cazadores ejercitando fieramente; de uno en uno, debían atrapar las quaffles que les lanzaban y, al tiempo, esquivar las bludgers que Sirius y el propio Frank les arrojaban.

-¡Maggie, más rápido, Malfoy no será tan amable! -.

La cazadora miró ofuscada a su capitán pero aceleró sus movimientos.

-¡Mejor! – asintió Longbottom - ¡Potter, te toca! -.

La velocidad de James con la Nimbus era francamente envidiable, era demasiado rápido para las bludgers y no dejaba caer ni una quaffle.

-El año que viene deberíais poner a Potter como mi sustituto – le comentó Hooch a una exhausta Boot – Tiene las carácteristicas necesarias: rápido y temerario -.

-Va a ser horrible, os marcháis Frank, Thomas, Charlie y tú, casi tendré que crear un equipo nuevo y entrenarlo -.

-Si alguien puede esa eres tú, Maggie -.

-Mira, tenemos público -.

James escuchó a su compañera y echó un vistazo, sabía que Remus pensaba pasarse pero no que lo haría acompañado y mucho menos por Willow y Evans. La quaffle de Thomas le dio en toda la cabeza y la bludger de Sirius casi le tira de la escoba.

-Creo que será mejor que sigas tú, Charlie, y dejemos descansar a Potter – comentó Frank, con evidente sorna.

El niño se colocó las gafas y descendió hasta las gradas, renegando.

-¿Sigue viva tu neurona? – inquirió Lily.

-Y tu mal genio también, por lo que veo -. James miró a Remus - ¿Has terminado los deberes? -.

-Sí, aunque tengo un par de dudas en Transformaciones, luego me echas una mano -.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – se interesó Thea.

-Frank nos hace trabajar duro, no quiere que ocurra lo que el año pasado contra Sly -. Se pasó una mano por el desordenado pelo – Aunque nosotros encontramos la solución -.

-¿Colgar a todo el equipo de los calzoncillos en el Comedor? -.

-Muy graciosa Willow; no, si vuelven a usar su potenciador físico estarán una semana encadenados al retrete -.

-¡¡¡Potter, vuelve al entrenamiento, puedes hablar luego!!! -.

-A veces Frank es insufrible – suspiró James – Esperad unos minutos, acabaremos pronto -.

Tenía razón, un cuarto de hora después ya tenían las escobas y pelotas guardadas, y regresaban al castillo riendo por las cosas que se les podría hacer a los slytherins durante el partido. James echó a andar al lado de Lily.

-¿Recuperaste la varita? –.

-Sí, Peter se la dio a Thea – contestó Lily, sintiéndose abandonada por su amiga, que en esos momentos golpeaba a Sirius en el brazo a saber por qué.

-¿Te ha contado lo que le hice a pelo-grasiento-Snape? - preguntó, extrañamente ansioso.

-Fue una chiquillada estupida -.

-Vale, ¿McGo te ha poseído o qué? -.

-Era un duelo, no es tan raro salir lesionado -.

-¡Te rompió un brazo! -.

Algunas caras se giraron hacia ellos, mas no tardaron en ignorarles imaginando otra de sus discusiones.

-Y yo le hice morder la tarima más de una vez, simplemente sabía que era la única forma de desarmarme porque yo había usado el Prendovia – razonó Lily – Si hubiera querido ser cruel hay una veintena de maldiciones más útiles -.

-No entiendo por qué le defiendes – gruñó él – Parece que el malo soy yo -.

-Thea dice lo mismo -. La gryffindor se encogió de hombros – No necesito que nadie me proteja, sé cuidarme solita aunque no mida dos metros por tres -.

-Sí, eres tan pequeñaja que la magia debe estar concentrada -.

-Habló soy-un-fideo-Potter -.

-El mismo que te llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería -. James siguió andando sin mirarla - _¿Por qué demonios dije eso?_ -.

Lily se sintió mal, él se preocupaba de una manera sincera por ella y se lo agradecía burlandose.

-No te enfades, las gracias que te di ayer eran de verdad, es que me molesta que la gente piense que por ser una niña y de origen muggle soy idiota o débil -.

-Bien, ahora que lo hemos aclarado podemos seguir peleandonos sin mayores problemas – sonrió él.

-Evans, bonito cambio de look – rió Sirius, el resto del equipo se giró y estalló en carcajadas mal disimuladas.

-Tu pelo – advirtió Thea.

Lily tomó una de sus trenzas y descubrió que su bonito pelo cobrizo tenía ahora un color naranja chillón.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!! -.

James entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor seguido de cerca por una cólerica zanahoria con su varita soltando chispas.

-Señorita Evans, nos alegra ver que se ha recuperado – dijo Dumbledore cuando la persecución pasó ante la mesa de profesores.

-Gracias y disculpe, tengo que matar a alguien... _¡Impedimenta!_ -.

-Ah, energía de la juventud, ¿no le parecen encantadores, Minerva? -.

La jefa de Gryffindor fruncía el ceño observando como Lily estrangulaba a James.

-Sí, encantadores -.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

El curso siguió su camino. Llegó San Valentín y Lily se sorprendió al recibir una decena de regalos, todos parecía que tenían alguna tarjeta a lo largo de la mesa excepto Sirius, al que hubo que rescatar del alud de paquetes que le arrojaron encima las lechuzas.

Las clases se volvieron más serias a medida que se acercaban los exámenes, por lo que James y compañía tenían doble trabajo con su apoyo escolar a los serpientes. Melibea Fraser apareció a finales de Marzo cuando consiguió regresar de Siberia, al parecer acabó allí tras tocar una pluma traslador que encontró en su escritorio.

Y llegó Mayo radiante y hermoso, y, con él, el tan esperado partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Hasta el momento la clasificación iba como siempre: Huffle perdió con todos, Raven perdió contra Sly y Griffin. Esa mañana, muy temprano, un muchacho de rebelde cabello negro, gafas redondas y túnica rojo dorada se coló en las cocinas.

-Hola chicos -.

-Buenos días, señor Potter – saludaron los elfos con sus voces chillonas.

-¿Quiere algo el amo Potter? – preguntó una elfina.

-Sí, como es un día especial, me preguntaba si podríais poner mermelada de cereza para desayunar en todas las mesas -.

-Bueno, eso no va en contra de las cosas que el amo Dumbledore nos prohibió hacer desde su broma en Halloween -. Hasty se acercó con una amplia sonrisa – Si el amo Potter quiere mermelada de cereza, tendrá mermelada de cereza -.

-Poned ración doble en Slytherin, para que veais que no soy tan malo -.

-Así lo haremos; suerte en el partido, señor Potter -.

James dejó las cocinas y fue al Gran Comedor donde empezaban a entrar los de su equipo.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Longbottom.

-Haciendo un pedido especial para desayunar -.

El prefecto le miró ligeramente inquieto pero no preguntó nada. Sirius le guiñó un ojo, deseando interiormente que los serpientes se hubieran decidido a tragarse la poción. Tomaron asiento y en seguida aparecieron los alimentos.

-¿Cereza? -. Se sorprendió Hooch al morder su tostada.

-Pensé que sería interesante variar un poco – comentó James.

-A mí me encanta – dijo Maggie, poniendo casi el doble de mermelada que de pan.

Las mesas se fueron llenando de alumnos que compartieron en mayor o menor medida el entusiasmo de la cazadora gryffindor. Sirius y James miraban ávidamente al equipo de Slytherin, y brindaron con sus tazas de leche cuando comprobaron que los siete se atiborraban de mermelada.

-¿Y a estos qué les pasa? – preguntó McDonald.

-Mejor no saberlo – dijo Johnson.

-Hola Sirius -.

El guapo gryffindor sonrió a la ravenclaw de 4º que se había detenido a saludarle.

-Hola... Clarise, ¿verdad? -.

-Sí, ah, esto, yo quería desearte suerte para el partido -.

-Gracias... pero no voy a necesitarla -.

Los siete del equipo de Slytherin pasaron corriendo por detrás de la niña sujetando sus estómagos y caras de encontrarse con severos problemas de salud, tan deprisa iban que casi arrollan a Remus y Peter.

-Como parece que mi cita inmediata se ha anulado, ¿te apetece venir a dar una vuelta en escoba, Clarise? -.

-¿En serio?, me encantaría – aceptó la arrebolada ravenclaw.

-Hasta luego, chicos -.

Los presentes observaron toda la escena como si presenciaran una obra de teatro contemporanea, es decir, sin entender nada de nada. James lloraba de la risa apoyado en la mesa.

-Parece que el plan ha sido un éxito – comentó Remus, sirviendose leche y tostadas.

-¡Hurra por James! –. Peter echó mano de los bizcochos y un tazón de cereales con leche.

-Así que tomaron el Corazón de Dragón – sonrió Longbottom – Se lo comentaré a McGonagall, ella sabrá qué hacer con esa jauría de tramposos -.

Poco después llegaban las chicas de 3º de Gryffindor y no tuvieron más remedio que elogiar el ingenio de sus compañeros.

-Creo que Malfoy no consiguió llegar al baño a tiempo – rió Deyanira - Tenía un sospechoso bulto en la parte posterior de sus pantalones -.

-Lástima que Snape no participara del asunto -. James miró por encima de su hombro, al slytherin que parecía más cetrino y sombrío que nunca, que hablaba con Bellatrix.

La mirada de intenso aborrecimiento de la joven mezclada con su perversa sonrisa hizo saltar todas las alarmas mentales del gryffindor.

-¡No comáis nad...! -.

Dejó la frase a la mitad, se dobló sobre sí mismo a causa del dolor que le traspasó las entrañas. ¿¡Qué demonios les habían dado!?. En su agonía llegó a ser consciente que no era el único que padecía los efectos de algún tipo de poción.

Después de lo que para él fue una eternidad, el dolor se acabó. Sabía que estaba en el suelo y quiso abrir los ojos antes de nada, pues no sabría si la voz le funcionaría, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que cuanto más intentaba abrirlos más fuerte los cerraba.

-James, ¿estás bien? – era Althea.

-Sí... _eh, yo quería decir no_ -.

-Pues levanta y deja de asustarnos -.

-Es fácil y no quiero intentarlo... _socorro_ -.

Althea arqueó una ceja y echó un vistazo al resto de gryffindors afectados por lo que fuera, parecían tener el mismo problema que Potter.

-No sé qué pasa – dijo Lily, arrodillada junto a Remus – Me ha dicho que no le apetece levantarse -.

-Avisaré a los profesores – se ofreció Longbottom, el único del equipo que no se había visto perjudicado.

La muchacha griega asintió y devolvió su atención al caído.

-James, ¿me escuchas? -.

-No -.

-Voy a intentar usar un poco de mi don para saber qué te pasa, tranquilo -.

Tomó la mano de James y dejó la mente en blanco, ante ella apareció un espejo y en su interior atrapado el reflejo de su compañero.

-Muy raro... James, intenta cerrar los ojos, tú hazme caso -.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron y observaron a Thea con una mezcla de estupefacción y gratitud.

-Eh, ya sé qué pasa – les gritó ella a los demás – Es una poción de Inversión Mental, tienen que hacer o decir lo contrario de lo que quieran hacer o decir en realidad -.

-Es... más fácil callarlo... no, es más fácil decir que hacer... puff -. Remus se sentó pero en vez de mirar a Lily giró la cabeza para el otro lado – Matar culpable -.

Con un poco de ayuda, todos los gryffindors volvieron a estar sentados para cuando McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey aparecieron. Habían dejado a Frost en la enfermería para que custodiara a sus diarreicos jugadores. La enfermera empezó a revisar a los alumnos intoxicados mientras Althea le explicaba sus conclusiones y McGonagall analizaba el desayuno.

-Ha sido la leche – dijo la jefa de Gryffindor – En mi vida he visto comportamiento más anti deportivo que el de Slytherin -.

-Eso es lo de menos, Minerva, el problema es que no tengo antídoto para esta poción -. Poppy sonrió a Peter para alentarle – Tendrán que esperar a que pasen los efectos -.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -.

-Entre una semana y diez días, dependiendo de la cantidad que hayan ingerido -.

_-Genial_ -. James cruzó una mirada con Lupin – _Lo que le faltaba a Remus, convertirse en un hombre lobo disléxico, Sirius se va a ... ¡mierda... _Sirius! -.

El grito de James sobresaltó a todos y a más de uno le horrorizó.

-¡Por Merlín, iba al estadio! -. Frank echó a correr seguido por la enfermera, McGonagall y algunos estudiantes.

Cuando llegaron, descubrieron a un nutrido grupo de alumnos en el campo en torno a alguien que lloraba escandalosamente.

-¡Frank! -. Lily reconoció a Alice, la chica de Raven que les presentó el prefecto - ¡No sabemos qué ocurrió, cayeron en picado, no dio tiempo de reaccionar! -.

-¡Ieró Apolo! -.

El grito de Thea estremeció a Lily y más cuando vio lo sucedido con sus propios ojos.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. de A.: Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi porque voy a tardar bastante en subir otro, el mundo real reclama mi atención al 100 si quiero sobrevivir. En la Uni a tiempo completo de lunes a jueves y curro de viernes a domingo... no coment. ¬¬

Gracias por los reviews, y tb a los que me leéis y no dejáis mensajito, no me quejo porque a mí tb me da pereza muxas veces aunque me encante la hª o.

**Belen: **genial que te lo pasaras en grande leyendo. La verdad es que yo creo que Prongs sí que tiene complejo de héroe, más que nada porque sino que me expliquen de dónde ha sacado Harry los genes; Paddie tiene más complejo de psicótico "hago lo que me da la gana" XD. Bien si conseguí hacerte recordar a tus padres, creo que todos hemos pasado por esos momentos.

**Caroline: **leí tu capi pero no me permitió dejar review, así que te comento por aquí. Creo que la idea es buena pero te falta pulir un poquito el estilo a la hora de narrar, digamos que te precipitas contando las cosas y eso descentra mucho. Aún así, sigue practicando, yo escribía horriblemente mal hace diez años y, créeme, se progresa. XD

**Nariko: **¿q tal la cabeza?, no veas la cara q se me quedó cuando leí lo de tu batacazo, espero que el capi te haya animado más XD. Con lo de Ted, pues pensé que de alguna manera tuvo que conocer Andrie a un muggle siendo ella una niña rica del mundo mágico sin contacto con nada más. Sí, cada día me lo paso mejor con Lily y James. Siento haber escacharrado a tu Siri, era necesario, ais, como hago sufrir a los pobres personajes.


	20. Final de curso disparatado

Final de curso disparatado 

James no aguantaba más. Hacía casi una hora que, desde el Comedor, habían visto pasar a McGonagall y Pomfrey llevando una camilla cuyo ocupante tenía el pelo de Sirius, negro como el ala de un cuervo. Nadie había vuelto para ocuparse de los intoxicados gryffindors, algo que no dejaba de ser alarmante.

¿James-.

Era Remus. Sonreía a causa de la poción, así que interiormente debía sentirse tan devorado por la preocupación como él. Si le había pasado algo a Sirius, algo realmente grave, los slytherins podían ir pensando en emigrar a Australia porque, con promesa al director o sin ella, les mataría.

Un gesto raro de Peter le hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Lily se aproximaban muy despacio, muy pálida, mientras Longbottom se detenía a hablar con unos compañeros.

¿Y Sirius? – alcanzó a preguntar James, tenía tal revoltijo de emociones sumado a la intoxicación que no podía formular nada más coherente.

- Mal – confesó Lily con voz estrangulada – Tiene el cuerpo destrozado, no creo que le quede ni un hueso sano -.

- Podría ser peor – pensó James – Podría haberse partido el cuello y estar muerto -.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a sus compañeros, con el ánimo por los suelos.

¿Thea? – inquirió Remus ¿Enfermería-.

- No, no está allí – respondió Lily – Después de ver lo que le ha pasado a Sirius salió corriendo, no sé qué demonios iba mascullando en griego… ¡argh, acabaré volviéndome loca con tanto problema -.

- Lily -.

¿Qué, James-.

- Yo... enfermería -.

La muchacha accedió al momento. Cogió a los tres amigos y les condujo como si fueran ciegos, mientras Frank y Gideon se hacía cargo de los otros miembros de Gryffindor intoxicados.

La puerta de la enfermería seguía atrancada. Los cuatro gryffindors se sentaron sobre el frío suelo, a esperar que alguien saliera y les informara.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Althea corría escaleras arriba como si le persiguiera un dragón enfurecido. Casi derribó la puerta del aula de Adivinación al penetrar en el hermoso espacio porticado.

¡Mamá –.

El rumor de la fuente el único sonido, las silenciosas estatuas contemplaban la eternidad, ajenas al dolor de la niña.

¡Madre! – el grito desgarró la paz que se respiraba.

- Mi niña, no hace falta gritar -.

Althea miró furibunda a su madre, frustrada consigo misma y con la tranquilidad imperante que parecía burlarse de sus emociones.

¿Por qué no lo he visto-.

Sofía sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Dejó su lugar, entre las sombras del pórtico, y se reunió con su hija junto a la fuente. El rostro de la primera entre los servidores de Apolo traslucía una profunda pena.

- Ha llegado el momento, Althea, has de hacer tu elección -.

- No entiendo – dijo ella, la rabia transformada en confusión ¿Mi elección-.

- Llega un momento en la vida de todo elegido de Febo, en que debe decidir si consagrará su futuro por completo a servirle o renunciará al Don y vivirá como una persona normal – explicó Sofía – Que no percibieras el accidente que sufrió tu amigo es la señal de que Apolo empieza a retirarte su favor, has de renovar tus votos y acudir a Delfos para ser investida como novicia. Sin embargo, si de mí dependiera, te impediría hacerlo -.

¿Por qué, siempre pensé que tu mayor ilusión era verme convertida en sacerdotisa-.

- Servir a Apolo es un camino duro, reporta muchas satisfacciones a cambio de dolor y sacrificio; el dios al que pertenezco es fiel protector, generoso y justo, pero también es posesivo y vengativo -. Sofía tomó las manos de su hija y la invitó a sentarse al borde de la fuente – Mis visiones y consejos han salvado miles de vidas, he sido tremendamente feliz durante años pero, a cambio, he recibido el insoportable dolor de perder a tu padre y la persecución de sus verdugos, que me obliga a recluirme en este lugar -.

Althea clavó su mirada amatista en el agua que brotaba de la boca de cuatro hipogrifos, en los destellos que el sol arrancaba a las salpicaduras.

¿Mamàcuál es mi futuro-.

- Si abandonas a Apolo serás feliz, tendrás una familia y un trabajo que te apasione, y morirás muy anciana -. La voz de la pitonisa se tornó grave – La senda de Apolo para ti no será la Luz sino la Oscuridad, el mundo mágico está a punto de sumirse en el período más peligroso y caótico de toda su Historia y tú serás una de las pocas personas que rechazará el miedo y luchará... ¡hay tanta muerte-.

Sofía se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando quedamente. Althea abrazó a su madre; pensó en lo que había sentido al ver a Sirius malherido y no haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo, pensó en cómo se sentiría si eso les ocurriera a más personas, a gente que ella quería, y que murieran.

- _No podría soportarlo_ -.

La elección estaba hecha hacía mucho tiempo, aunque sólo ahora la veía conscientemente.

- Mamí.

¿Qué-.

- Sé cual es mi camino -.

El corazón se le congeló a Sofía en el pecho. Sabía que su hija no sería menos que ella o que su padre, pero eso no lo hacía más soportable.

Althea fue más allá de los árboles de laurel y arbustos, dónde encontró un sencillo templete circular de apenas dos metros de diámetro, se arrodilló en el centro y, alzando el rostro hacia el falso sol, hizo su voto.

- Apolo est genitor, per me, patet quod erit fuitque estque -.

"Apolo es mi padre, por mí se sabe lo que fue, es y será".

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

¿Qué hacen aquí-.

Alexander Frost casi había pisado a Peter al salir de la enfermería.

- Sirius – afirmó James, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

- Su compañero se encuentra mejor, señor Potter, y ustedes deberían descansar en su Casa hasta que se les pase el efecto de la Poción de Inversión Mental -.

- Quiero... queremos... verle... por favor – pronunció lentamente James.

- Esperad un momento -.

Frost volvió dentro y regresó con Dumbledore.

- No podéis pasar – dijo el director, anticipándose al ruego de James – Muchachos, el señor Black está siendo atendido por madam Pomfrey, no tenéis de qué preocuparos, sólo necesita mucho reposo para que le hagan efecto las pociones regeneradoras. Ahora, id a vuestra Casa y volved mañana, cuando estéis todos recuperados de vuestras respectivas dolencias -.

- Profesor Dumbledore – intervino Lily, al ver las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros – Sé que lo correcto es obedecerle, pero ninguno de ellos descansará si no ven antes a Sirius, sobre todo James, son como hermanos y, sólo es mi opinión, creo que eso le da derecho a pasar aunque sean cinco segundos -.

- Señorita Evans... -.

- Tranquilo Alexander, ella ha expuesto su postura -. Dumbledore sonrió benévolo – Si los demás no tienen objeción, creo que podemos permitir que el señor Potter salude a su hermano, siempre que prometa ser comedido con la venganza que imagino ha estado cociendo a fuego lento desde el incidente -.

James asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano del director.

La enfermería estaba extrañamente tranquila, el único ajetreo era el de madam Pomfrey en torno a la cama que custodiaba una Minerva McGonagall de aspecto desolado. James avanzó guiado por la mano del director sobre su hombro, hasta que pudo contemplar los estragos que la caída había causado en su mejor amigo.

- _Hasta Remus tenía mejor aspecto tras su última transformación_ – pensó con acritud.

- Mañana estará bien aunque necesitará mucho reposo – prometió la enfermera, terminando de limpiar pequeños arañazos.

- Minerva, por favor, lleve al señor Potter y sus compañeros hasta su Casa y asegúrese que permanecen allí –.

- Enseguida, Albus -. Agarró a James y le alejó del convaleciente.

Fuera no había nadie. Seguramente Frost les había obligado a marcharse y le esperaban en la Sala Común, y no se equivocó. McGonagall le sentó en el sofá junto a Remus y dio órdenes expresas a los prefectos para que no permitieran salir a nadie.

¿Cómo estÿ – preguntó Lily.

- Mal -.

Lily no insistió. No porque James tuviera problemas para hablar de forma coherente, sino porque sufría uno de esos momentos de mutismo hermético en que era mejor no incordiarle.

La pelirroja decidió subir a su habitación, tenía que poner al día su diario. Sacó el cuaderno de su escondite y se escondió tras los doseles de su cama, en busca de un poco de esa paz que permitía reflexionar sin tener a alguien pegado al cogote. Repasó las últimas anotaciones con el ceño fruncido, parecía que no levantaban cabeza desde el asalto sufrido en el tren a principios de Enero. Fue a una hoja en blanco y escribió, plasmando su preocupación y desconcierto; no había terminado, cuando escuchó que llegaban sus compañeras de cuarto.

¿Lily?... ah, estás ahí¿qué demonios ha pasado? – inquirió Deyanira.

- Estábamos en el lago, disfrutando del solecito y esperando a que empezase el partido hasta que oímos los gritos – aclaró Selinda.

- Sí, pero cuando fuimos a ver qué pasaba la gente no paraba de decir que Sirius se había roto el cuello, que habían matado al equipo de Slytherin y el nuestro sufría envenenamiento – apostilló Kath.

- Bueno, los rumores no van muy desencaminados – suspiró Lily, y les contó lo sucedido.

- Sirius ha demostrado por fin la teoría de que tiene la cabeza más dura de todo Hogwarts -.

¡Nira, no bromees con eso, ha podido matarse! – la reprendió Selinda.

- A mí quien me tiene preocupada ahora es Thea, no aparece y casi es la hora de comer -.

- Tranquila Lil, seguro que la vemos en el Comedor – dijo Kath.

Pero Althea no apareció para comer, ni tampoco para cenar. Metida en la cama, en la oscuridad, Lily permaneció despierta con sus ojos verdes clavados en la puerta de la habitación.

Un insomnio parecido sufría un muchacho de ojos castaños. Tumbado en la cama, James no dejaba de hacer movimientos en la oscuridad con las manos para ver cuando se le pasaban los efectos de la poción. Por fin, hubo un momento en que consiguió ordenar a su mano que tocara su nariz sin problemas; se incorporó y, con una profunda satisfacción, comprobó que su cuerpo respondía de forma normal.

Sabía que McGonagall le mataría si le pillaban dando vueltas por los pasillos, pero no podía evitar pensar que Sirius estaría desorientado al despertar y su presencia valdría para calmarle un poco. Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y descendió sigilosamente hasta la Sala Común. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí, mucho menos a Lily en camisón echándole una bronca garrafal a su mejor amiga en violentos susurros.

- Pero Lily... -.

¡Pero nada¡sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido todo el puñetero día¡entre los energúmenos de la manada de Potter y tú me vais a causar una úlcera-.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención -. Althea tenía unas marcadas ojeras, pero también una especie de halo invisible que la hacía distinta.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Lily, más calmada.

- Resumiendo: cuando vi a Sirius me asusté, era la primera vez que no intuía una catástrofe semejante, fui a ver a mi madre y me dijo que Apolo exigía que me comprometiera a fondo con él, así que eso he hecho, jurarle fidelidad – sonrió con una turbadora mezcla de exultante felicidad y reverente temor – Soy una novicia de Delfos y siento... dioses, es tan intenso... es cómo si... -.

Althea se calló y su mirada voló para posarse al pie de las escaleras de los chicos, donde un invisible James sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

- _¡Me ha visto¡mierda!_ -.

¿Qué...-. Lily miró en su dirección, pero no vio nada ¿Qué pasa-.

- Nada -. La morena muchacha sonrió a James y devolvió su atención a la pelirroja.

- Estás rarísima -.

- Es el cansancio –. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, en un gesto de agotamiento ¿Sirius se encuentra bien-.

- Vivo pero, como diría Nira, parece que le ha pisoteado un mamut en celo -.

¿Y James y los otros-.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Una vez han comprobado que sobreviviría se han centrado en la venganza, si yo fuera slytherin me cambiaba de colegio; ya sabes cómo es James, con ese complejo de caballero andante, y hoy han herido a su hermano -.

- Sí, recuerdo cuando "te rescató" en prácticas de duelo –.

¡Thea! – protestó Lily, con un enfado desmentido por el brillante color rojo de su cara y la sonrisa avergonzada.

James miró a Lily y sintió que lo hacía por primera vez, y le pareció bonita. ¿Cómo podía cambiar alguien tanto sólo con dejarse el pelo suelto y mudar la túnica negra por un camisón¿o era por esa sonrisa?.

- _A mí nunca me sonríe así_ -.

El reloj de la Sala Común dio la una de la mañana. En respuesta, Althea bostezó ampliamente y se estiró.

- Si no te importa, vayamos a dormir; mañana, cuando sea una persona coherente, podremos seguir hablando -.

- Me parece una excelente idea -.

James esperó a verlas desaparecer antes de salir por el retrato.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lo primero que Sirius vio al despertar fue un James con ojeras de allí a Irlanda, que miraba ausente por una de las ventanas dónde apenas se apreciaba el despuntar del alba.

- Hola – dijo con la voz ronca.

James siguió perdido en una dimensión paralela.

- Eo, Jamie -.

Sirius casi podía oír los engranajes del cerebro de su amigo.

- Jamie, me muero, no puedo respirar -.

Silencio.

Sirius echó mano de la jarra de la mesilla y, no, no le atizó con ella, se contuvo y sólo le arrojó un litro de agua fría encima.

¡Joder¡mierda, Sirius! – exclamó James, saltando de la silla por el susto.

- Estoy despierto - gruñó el herido.

- Ya me di cuenta -.

- Me halaga tu preocupación por mí –.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído – dijo James, secándose con un toque de varita.

- Ja, yo empezaba a pensar que estabas aquí porque Evans te había petrificado -.

- Bien, podemos descartar los daños cerebrales, tu estupidez sigue intacta -.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente... y empezó a reír, sujetando sus doloridas costillas.

¡Shhh¿quieres que venga Pomfrey? – le advirtió James.

¡Ay, me preocupa más que la risa vuelva a descoyuntarme -. Sirius respiró despacio y procuró serenarse – Aparte de mí¿hemos tenido alguna otra baja-.

- Unos cuantos sufrimos los efectos de la Poción de Inversión Mental que hizo que te estrellaras, pero estábamos desayunando todavía -.

¿Y la venganza-.

- Tendremos que conformarnos con una de nivel tres a lo sumo, hice un pacto con Dumbledore al respecto y no pienso romperlo -. James sonrió – Mientras no les matemos, creo que el director no nos castigará ni dejará que lo haga Frost -.

- Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado todo eso¿vas a contarme en qué demonios estabas pensando antes? – preguntó Sirius.

- No te lo vas a creer, Althea ve a través de la capa de invisibilidad, me ha pillado cuando venía hacia aquí -.

¡Qué¡ay-.

- Deja de hacer el burro, Sirius, que vas a conseguir romperte algo de nuevo -.

- Sí, mamí -.

James resopló, no obstante siguió con la narración.

- Estaba discutiendo con Evans, algo sobre que se ha convertido en novicia de Apolo, cuando me ha visto pero no me ha delatado -.

- Es una chica legal, además recuerda que la profesora Marinatos dijo que las videntes no iban por ahí pregonando los secretos de la gente -.

El rebelde gryffindor captó algo en la postura de su mejor amigo, le conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta que Thea no era el centro del problema.

- Hay algo más – afirmó, con gesto triunfal.

- Sí – gruñó James, sintiéndose acorralado.

- Desembucha Jamie, acabaré por averiguarlo, tú decides si por las buenas o las malas -.

- Eres un maldito psicótico cotilla -.

- A mucha honra, ahora habla -.

- Jura no reírte -.

- Uy, esto promete -. Sirius se sintió frustrado por no poder frotarse las manos con gesto perverso, le quitaba diversión al asunto.

- Evans, bueno, llevaba un camisón de esos blancos con encaje, y me pareció guapa -.

Madam Pomfrey se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó un escandaloso ataque de carcajadas. Se puso una bata y corrió a ver a su paciente, para encontrarle llorando de la risa y a punto de asfixiarse por la misma.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Examen teórico de Transformaciones. James había terminado el primero, como de costumbre, y se dedicaba a hacer dibujitos en el pergamino sobrante. Se le ocurrió levantar la cabeza y se topó con la mirada gris de Sirius, al instante sucedió algo que se venía repitiendo durante los últimos diez días, Black estalló en carcajadas.

James dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el pupitre, escuchando de fondo la soberana reprimenda de McGonagall y los ruidos raros que producía Sirius al intentar controlarse sin mucho éxito.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Remus, una vez fuera del aula.

- Eso, James, cada vez que te ve le entran esos ataques – apuntó Peter.

- Nada – gruñó el interpelado, consciente de las miradas que le echaban los otros gryffindors de 3º.

¡Eh, Potter¿qué pasa¿a Black se le fundió el cerebro por fin? – inquirió la insolente voz de Deyanira.

- No pensarías que el porrazo que se dio no tendría consecuencias¿verdad? – respondió él con una expresión tan seria que consiguió avergonzar a la chica.

- Perdona -.

Sus compañeras se quedaron a cuadros, a rombos y a rayitas¿Danforth pidiendo disculpas¿el mundo se acababa y ellas no se habían enterado?.

- Nosotras vamos al lago a estudiar DCAO – intervino Althea - Cuando McGonagall termine de enmendar a Black, podríais pasaros, siempre es mejor estudiar en grupo -.

- Sí, y así os resolvemos dudas¿no? – sonrió Remus.

- Si prefieres verlo de esa manera -. La chica se encogió de hombros.

Las gryffindors se marcharon por el pasillo contrastando las respuestas del examen. James siguió el cabello pelirrojo hasta que desapareció en la esquina.

- _¡Demonios¡me estoy obsesionando y es culpa del zopenco de Black!_ -.

- Esto... James... – musitó Peter.

¿Qué-.

¿Pretendes abrir un nuevo pasadizo secreto a cabezazos o qué-.

- Terapia de choque – dijo a modo de explicación.

- Y tanto que de choque, como que te vas a tener más bultos que un bubotuberculo como sigas así -.

- Gracias por tu ánimo, Pete -.

Remus apoyó una mano en el hombro de James y frenó su intento de suicidio. Era algo extraño, Lupin parecía poseer el don de transmitir el sosiego que siempre flotaba en torno a él como una especie de halo; era el opuesto a sus amigos, el que sabía cuando decir dos palabras y cortar de raíz sus locas ideas, al menos, la mayoría de las veces.

¿Vas a aclarar todo esto o tendré que recurrir al veritaserum-.

Cuando McGonagall y Sirius salieron del aula se encontraron a Peter y Remus riendo a más no poder, y James gritando barbaridades alejándose por el pasillo.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Por fin, a la hora de dormir, Remus, Peter y Sirius consiguieron dar con James para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, aunque éste se negó a salir de su cómodo aislamiento tras las cortinas de la cama.

- Perdona James, es que resulta un tanto... hum... – dudó Remus.

- Patético – rió Sirius, recibiendo como premio un codazo del licántropo ¡Ouch-.

¿En serio te gusta Evans? – inquirió Peter.

¡Que no me gusta-.

Pettigrew se fue al suelo tras recibir el grito en plena cara.

- Jamie, me parece que no te das cuenta que esto es tan soberanamente divertido porque te enfadas, y si te enfadas significa que es verdad – razonó Sirius.

- Ni en broma -.

- Otras veces te he picado con otras chicas y tú acabas riendo la gracia o devolviéndomela, no te pones a negarlo como si te fueran a enviar a Azkaban por ello -.

James tuvo que reconocer que Sirius tenía razón. Capituló, sentándose en el borde de la cama con aire confuso.

- Sólo he dicho que la encontré guapa la otra noche, eso no significa que me guste, también veo guapas a otras chicas -.

- No es lo que dices, si no cómo lo dices; créeme, la pelirroja te mola -.

El muchacho de gafas se giró a Remus pidiendo ayuda.

- A mí no me mires, el experto en estos asuntos es Black -.

- Sí¿con cuántas te has liado ya, Casanova? – inquirió con sorna y una ligera envidia Peter.

- Csnhudna – masculló Sirius, notando como le subían los colores.

¿Qué-. Remus enarcó una ceja.

- Uy, esto promete – dijo James, y él sí tuvo la satisfacción de frotarse las manos con aire perverso.

- Con... ninguna¿contentos, ya lo he dicho -.

Los otros estudiantes de la torre se sobresaltaron por el coro de carcajadas que sacudieron las habitaciones.

¿Y a esos cuatro que demonios les pasa? – protestó Lily.

- El estrés de los exámenes – sugirió Althea.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

¡Libres-.

Sirius salió corriendo por la puerta del colegio, dio una voltereta y cayó limpiamente.

- Debería desayunar lo que él – sonrió Remus.

¿Café con cinco cucharadas de azúcar? – inquirió Deyanira.

- Qué bruta eres, Nira – rió Susan.

Acababan de hacer el último examen y todo el mundo salía a disfrutar del buen tiempo y el aire libre que se les negó durante semanas. Grupos de estudiantes salpicaban los floridos terrenos del colegio, apenas quedaban unos días para empezar las vacaciones de verano.

- Múdate a mi casa -.

- A lo mejor lo hago -.

Sirius, a pesar de su exuberante alegría, no había dejado de protestar por su retorno a casa y tener que soportar a sus padres, ni dejó de hacerlo estando tirados en el césped. James se alborotó el pelo y puso su mejor sonrisa al ver acercarse a un par de chicas; sus camaradas sonrieron divertidos, pasada la novedad ya no merecía la pena hacerle sufrir al pobre chico.

- Evans¿qué tal el examen-.

- Bien, gracias -. Ella le miraba estupefacta ¿Te encuentras bien-.

¿Por-.

- Nada, cosas mías, Potty -.

¿Nos acompañáis, hemos cogido algunos dulces de las cocinas – ofreció Remus, echando un cable a James.

- Las otras nos esperan junto al lago – objetó Thea – Queremos organizarnos un poco de cara al verano, hacer quedadas y eso -.

- Perfecto, así podréis ayudarme -.

¿A qué te refieres, Remus? – se interesó Lily.

- Estos tres botarates me quieren tener de guía turístico y, aunque soy medio muggle, lo cierto es que no conozco Londres muy bien¿os apetecería que quedáramos algún día todos juntos-. El licántropo puso cara de angelito desvalido – Podríamos ir al cine y a las tiendas del Centro -.

- Suena divertido – asintió Thea – Lo consultamos con las chicas y ahora os lo confirmamos -.

En cuanto ellas se marcharon, Sirius se arrodilló ante Remus y se postró una y otra vez en una cómica parodia de un adorador fanático.

¿Se puede saber qué haces, Black-.

- Oh, Remsie todopoderoso, indica a los simples mortales el camino de la sabiduría para ligar con las chicas -.

- Deja de hacer el idiota – le espetó el licántropo, abochornado.

James y Peter reían.

- Me sumo a la nueva religión, mirad eso – advirtió Peter, de repente.

El grupo de amigas de Lily les llamaba a grito pelado para que fueran con ellas. Los cuatro gryffindors acudieron sin hacerse de rogar y tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeras.

¿Qué habéis decidido? – preguntó Sirius ¿Os hace la idea de Remsie-.

- Además de vosotros¿iría alguien más, de otras Casas quiero decir – dijo Lily.

- Quizás Gudgeon y Mercury¿por q...-.

- Por nada, estamos de acuerdo en quedar – afirmó Deyanira – Kath, Selinda y Anne estarán fuera todo el verano, pero contad con las demás -.

¿Y qué día quedamos? – dijo Lucy.

¿El segundo fin de semana de Julio, así tenemos tiempo para preguntar a los padres y mentalizarles de que nos dejen ir solos – propuso Althea.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

- Cambiando de tema¿vosotros no tenéis una venganza pendiente? – soltó a bote pronto Deyanira.

¿Una venganza pendiente, Jaime¿tenemos de eso-.

- Hum, creo que no Sirius¿Pete-.

- Según mi lista, solucionamos el asunto esta mañana -. Pettigrew sostenía una libreta con aire profesional – Aunque seguimos con el problema del pasadizo a la Torre de Astronomía -.

¿Qué habéis hecho? – le preguntó Susan a Remus.

- Compruébalo tú misma -.

Un numeroso público se había congregado ya al borde del lago. El calamar gigante parecía especialmente activo esa mañana y, si afinabas un poco la vista, descubrías el motivo en que varios tentáculos tenían atados a slytherins que gritaban cada vez que salían del agua, fría a pesar de ser Junio.

¡Seréis sádicos! – exclamó Lily, reconociendo a Snape.

¿Qué? – gruñó Sirius.

- El pobre calamar tiene que estar asqueado – apostilló ella, para salvar la situación.

¡Qué va¡si está encantado-.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes-.

- Porque hablo calamareño -.

Las chicas miraron a Sirius con cara de circunstancia.

¿Qué hablas qué-.

- Calamareño¿cómo te imaginas sino que le hemos atado a los slys a los tentáculos, un servidor es educado y respeta a los seres vivos de la naturaleza -.

¿No se ahogarán? – inquirió una preocupada Lucy, más por el castigo que podrían recibir sus compañeros que por otra cosa.

- Nah, no tendremos esa suerte, Sirius le dio indicaciones precisas al calamar – explicó James – Tendría problemas con la familia si ahogara a su prima Bellatrix -.

Los profesores aparecieron poco después junto con Hagrid para liberar a los alumnos, parecían ratas medio ahogadas cuando les dejaron en la orilla, empapados y llenos de algas. Bellatrix y Lucius no dejaron de chillar amenazas contra Gryffindor.

Esa noche, durante la cena, McGonagall le echó una reprimenda general a los alumnos, por no poder demostrar quien había dejado inconscientes a los slytherins y les había atado al calamar, aunque fue más que evidente que el discurso era para James y compañía porque no dejó de mirarlos en ningún momento.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sin tiempo para nada más, el curso terminó y se envió de vuelta a casa a los alumnos. La Copa de las Casas para Gryffindor y la de Quidditch para Ravenclaw tras descalificar a Gryffindor y Slytherin por mala conducta y juego sucio respectivamente.

No pasaron ni tres días, cuando Lily tenía en la ventana a una lechuza con un mensaje de Remus proponiendo día y hora para la quedada. El licántropo había dado con un ciclo de películas en un cine dedicado a James Bond y pensaba que podría gustarles a todos ver una.

Lily puso la carta encima de su escritorio y acarició a Silver.

- Salir con la tropa Potter por Londres¿en qué demonios estaba yo pensando cuando me dejé convencer por esa panda de locas con las hormonas sublevadas-.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. de A.: Bueno, esto está escrito en un arrebato de inspiración de una tarde entre examen y examen, así que si hay muchas meteduras de pata o la prosa no es muy erudita que digamos, se siente, prometo que el siguiente capi estará más currado. ¿Quién quiere ver a todos estos de juerga¿Sirius y su primer viaje en moto, si sentís curiosidad esperad unos días y actualizaré.

PD¿Alguien tiene un traductor del idioma-mentalidad de los tíos al nuestro? Porque empiezo a desesperarme con cierto energúmeno.

**Belen: **gracias por el review, se agradecen. Si te gustan las bromas de los merodeadores espero que el calamar no te haya decepcionado . Leí tu fic, aunque no recuerdo si te dejé review, sorry U, una que va a todo correr en esto que llaman universidad.

**Nariko: **al fin actualicé (no lo hacía desde octubre, diox¿tanto llevo ya sin ordenador?), tu fic me inspiró, no se nota en el tono de la narración ¿verdad? XD. Vale, te ecaxarre al pobre Siri, pero ya ves que no le pasó nada... creo.

**Kymie: **me alegro que te gustase el capi, je, aquí has tenido un poquito más de L-J, y del pobre escaxarraó de Siri, intentaré no hacerle pupa de ahora en adelante porque la gente se ha atacado. Lamento haberte dejado con la angustia tanto tiempo, sorry. U

**Ansiosa:** curioso nick... bueno, ya sigue... tarde, pero sigue XD.

**Sharon: **hola chicas, sigo sin ordenata y sin internet, por eso ando desaparecía. Espero que este capi os guste tb. No tengo noticias de Dikana, sorry.

**Ginny84:** sí, a mí me pasa lo mismo, me desquicia lo de las faltas de ortografía y algunas formas de escribir por ahí que no hay quien las entienda . A ver qué te ha parecido el capi.

Besotes people, gracias a todos por los reviews y tb a los que me leéis aunque no dejéis señales de vida, que sé que sois muchos.


	21. Veraneando

Advertencia: toda la música que se menciona en este fic es altamente recomendable, además de estar perfectamente enmarcada en el verano londinense de 1972.

Veraneando 

Rondaban las diez de la mañana en la tranquila urbanización de las afueras de Londres. Para ser principios de Julio, la verdad es que hacía fresco y se agradecía salir a la calle sin morir derretido. Un anciano paseaba su pequeño terrier, cuando reparó en dos muchachos con pinta de andar más perdidos que un tiburón en un restaurante japonés. El que llevaba el mapa parecía muy concentrado en leerlo, se alborotaba el pelo más de lo que ya estaba en un gesto inconsciente, las gafas redondas no conseguían darle el aspecto de un estudiante modelo y mucho menos con los vaqueros, la informal camisa a cuadros, y el suéter granate oscuro a la cintura. El otro miraba alrededor con curiosidad y un desconcertante aire de superioridad en alguien tan joven, el cabello negro le caía con elegancia acentuando su atractivo, y su ropa era toda de marca, pantalón negro y polo amarillo tostado.

Hola chicos¿puedo ayudaros? – se ofreció el hombre.

Sí, gracias – asintió el de gafas – Buscamos el número 13 de Garden Street -.

¿La casa de los Evans, son vecinos míos -.

Te dije que la encontraríamos, Jamie -.

¿Puede decirnos por dónde ir? – preguntó el muchacho, a las claras fastidiado con el apelativo.

Acompañadme, ya volvía a casa después de pasear a Hunter -. El hombre silbó para que su mascota no se alejara mucho ¿Sois amigos de alguna de las chicas Evans-.

De Lily, compañeros de colegio – resumió él – Soy James Potter y él Sirius Black -.

Rudolph Rice – se presentó el anciano, estrechando las manos de los chicos – Soy vecino de toda la vida de los Evans, me sorprendió mucho que metieran a la pequeña en un internado con el cariño que le tienen -.

Hogwarts es un tanto especial – sonrió Sirius.

¡Hogwarts-. Rice soltó una carcajada – Mi sobrina es profesora allí, Melibea Fraser, quizás la conozcáis -.

Si se trata de Melibea tía-buena Fraser entonces sí -.

¡No seas animal, Sirius! – se giró hacia el hombre – Discúlpele, a veces el cerebro se le desenchufa -.

No hay problema, veo que es apreciada por los alumnos – rió divertido.

¿Usted sabe…? – dudó James.

Sí, sé lo de la magia, es una pena que yo haya salido a la rama de la familia que no la tiene, mi hermana es la bruja igual que su marido – suspiró apenado – Pero es una grata noticia saber que la pequeña Lily tiene el don. Ah, hemos llegado -. Señaló una casa con el jardín lleno de flores y de la que salía aroma a bollería recién hecha – Esa es la de los Evans, la mía es la de al lado, si venís otro día pasad a verme -.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Rice -.

De nada, y llamadme Rudy, que os divirtáis -.

Los dos chicos entraron en el jardín y se pararon levemente nerviosos ante la puerta.

Bueno, llamemos, es una estupidez quedarse aquí de pie – decidió Sirius.

Debimos avisar que veníamos a buscarla – dijo James, pulsando el timbre.

Es más divertido así -.

Una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo, vestido veraniego y floreado delantal abrió la puerta. Les miró ligeramente sorprendida.

Buenos días señora, somos compañeros de clase de Lily -.

Sí, lo sé, os recuerdo del tren – sonrió afable – No me ha dicho que veníais a recogerla -.

No lo sabe, pensamos en darle una sorpresa -.

Pasad -. La señora Evans les dejó en el pasillo de entrada, junto a la cocina, mientras ella se asomaba a las escaleras ¡Lily, niña, han venido dos amigos tuyos a buscarte-.

¿Amigos¿quién? – se oyó arriba.

¡Potty y el increíble Black¡ay-. Sirius se frotó la cabeza donde James le propinó un guantazo.

Ahora bajo -.

Se oyó como se cerraba una puerta y carreras de un lado en el piso de arriba.

No tardará mucho en arreglarse – dijo la madre – Venid a la cocina¿queréis comer algo, acabo de sacar unas pastas -.

Gracias, pero no queremos abusar – respondió James.

Coged, venga -. Les tendió una bandeja llena de figuritas con chocolate, otras glaseadas, con guindas… y olían tan bien.

Los muchachos terminaron sentados en la mesa con un vaso de leche y una provisión de pastas, bollitos y tarta.

Es una cocinera estupenda, señora Evans – elogió sinceramente Sirius – Es la mejor tarta de queso y arándanos que he probado -.

La cocina y el jardín son mis aficiones, pero siempre se agradecen las buenas críticas. Buenos días, Petunia -.

Una chica algo mayor que Lily, de pelo rubio y gesto desagradable, entró en la cocina y se quedó perpleja al ver cómo eran los tan renombrados amigos de Lily sin las informes túnicas del colegio.

Hola – saludaron a coro los dos chavales.

Ah, hola – respondió ella, en estado de shock por el par de sonrisas.

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos bajando escaleras a todo correr.

Siento el retraso, pero se suponía que habíamos quedado en el Caldero Chorreante -.

Lily llegó terminando de sujetar su pelo en una coleta baja con un pañuelo, había elegido una camisa de tirantes verde esmeralda y una falda de colores tornasolados entremezclados, muy hippie el conjunto.

Sirius silbó y, yendo junto a Lily, la tomó de una mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

Estás preciosa -.

Gracias – dijo ella, zafándose – Pero no me des vueltas como si fuera una bailarina, me mareo -.

¿Verdad que está guapa, James-.

Esto, sí, claro – balbució él, pillado en estado de shock.

Viva la elocuencia – se burló su amigo.

Bueno¿nos vamos? – intervino Lily, un poco brusca. Le había molestado que James se limitara a dar la razón a Sirius, y eso la hacía sentirse idiota y malhumorada.

De eso nada señorita, tú y tu hermana os sentaréis y desayunaréis como las personas civilizadas – dijo su madre.

Acabaron sentados todos a la mesa conversando, lo que estaba matando de vergüenza a la pelirroja¿desde cuándo las madres se tomaban esas confianzas con los amigos de sus hijas?

¿Sabías que tu vecino, el señor Rice, es el tío de Melibea Fraser? – le comentó James.

Algo intuía, nunca protestó por las cosas raras que sucedían en torno a mí – dijo Lily.

Un día dejamos a Lily al cuidado de los Rice, le puso el pelo rojo al pobre Rudy – sonrió la señora Evans – Me explicó muy seria que pensó que era una pena que el de Rud fuera gris y no como el de ella -.

Es uno de los primeros síntomas¿no convertías la verdura en tu comida favorita? – preguntó Sirius.

A veces, cuando me ponían alcachofas, las aborrezco – reconoció Lily.

Je, yo lo transformaba todo en filete con patatas o pastel de fresa -.

Esto era lo más surrealista del mundo, ella, Lily Evans, de charla con esos dos energúmenos en su propia casa. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente¿Peter sacando sobresalientes?

Chicos, deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo -. Señaló el reloj de la cocina.

Tienes razón -. Sirius se levantó e hizo una pomposa reverencia – Gracias señora Evans por su hospitalidad, estaba todo delicioso -.

Haz el favor de no burlarte de mi madre – gruñó la pelirroja.

Gracias señora, intentaremos avisar la próxima vez que vengamos – afirmó James.

¿Próxima vez, ni en broma – saltó Lily.

Hija, no seas desagradable – la reprendió su madre y añadió – Seréis bienvenidos siempre que queráis visitarnos -.

Una vez en la calle, lejos de la protección de la señora Evans, Lily agarró a ambos chicos del cuello de la ropa para ponerles a su misma altura.

Si os acercáis a mi casa no respondo de las represalias -. Entrecerró sus ojos verdes – La multijugos se quedará corta¿entendido-.

Creo que hemos pillado el concepto -. James se liberó de la presa, sonriendo – Aunque no sé a qué viene tanta agresividad, si nos hemos portado mejor que en toda nuestra vida, y, la verdad,… -.

…no tememos "tus represalias" ni las de nadie -. Sirius desenfundó su varita y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores antes de alzarla.

Sois un par de… ¡ah-.

Un autobús de dos pisos y brillante color morado surgió ante sus narices, sobresaltando a Lily.

Señorita Evans, le presento al Knigthbus, nuestro transporte – anunció James, divertido con la actitud de la muchacha.

Tres para el Caldero Chorreante – pidió Sirius ¿Nunca habías subido a este bus-.

No – reconoció Lily, echando un vistazo al interior lleno de sillas desperdigadas y a las cinco personas con diversos grados de mareo.

Sólo dos recomendaciones: elige un sitio e intenta mantenerte en él – dijo James – Esa silla junto a la barandilla te vendrá bien -.

Lily no llegó a sentarse, el autobús al arrancar la empotró contra el asiento de mala manera. Sirius y James permanecieron de pie, agarrándose dónde podían y riendo a carcajadas mientras el Knigthbus prácticamente volaba entre edificios, jardines, lagos, todo se apartaba a su paso.

Muy a su pesar, cuando llegaron a su destino, Lily reía con tantas ganas como sus compañeros y no pudo parar aunque sus amigas la miraron con cara rara.

¿Confraternizando con el enemigo, Lil? – inquirió Deyanira.

De confraternizar nada, que si no es por su madre ella nos echa a patadas de su casa – protestó James ¿Estamos todos-.

Vosotros sois los últimos, trío de tortugas – dijo Remus.

Lily ignoró los comentarios y, tras dar dos besos a Thea, le preguntó acerca de su ceremonia para investirla de novicia en Delfos.

Bien, no puedo dar detalles, pero fue muy entrañable – sonrió feliz – Cuando regrese a Hogwarts me tocará continuar mi instrucción como vidente, tendré horas extras de Adivinación con mi madre -.

Me alegro por ti -.

Chicas¿os importa si nos movemos mientras habláis, si llegamos muy tarde no podremos coger las entradas – dijo Susan.

Echaron a andar por las concurridas calles londinenses, como un grupo más de amigos que salen a divertirse; Lily comprobó que ningún hijo de mago vestía de manera rara, al contrario, los más "chic" eran Nira y Sirius. Una vez tuvieron las entradas para la sesión de la tarde, decidieron ir de compras al Centro, lo que significa hacer mucho el idiota y gastar poco dinero. Entraron en una zona de tiendas de ropa y se dedicaron a probarse los conjuntos más estrambóticos – especial éxito tuvo el vestido rosa con estampados y pamela amarilla de Peter – sólo Deyanira se quedó con un par de prendas y dejó la dirección para que se las mandaran a casa.

Su deambular les llevó a donde se vendían discos. Estanterías repletas de vinilos, decenas de adolescentes que acababan de estrenar las vacaciones de verano y el School´s Out de Alice Cooper sonando a través de los altavoces. Las chicas fueron como locas a la sección de los Beatles; Remus, Peter y Davey se quedaron ojeando los discos de jazz buscando un regalo para la madre de Pettigrew; en tanto, Olivier y James se dejaban guiar por Sirius a la sección de rock y heavy.

¡Argh-.

¿Algún problema, Sirius? – inquirió James, al ver a su mejor amigo en lo que parecía una crisis existencial.

No sé con cual quedarme -. Les mostró dos carátulas – "Made In Japan" o "Machine Head" de los Purple -.

Sirius, tu asignación semanal se mide en galeones, así que llévate los dos; a veces creo que tu cerebro se ha cogido vacaciones -.

Él gruñó algo y siguió rebuscando por las estanterías.

Yo no he oído música muggle – dijo Mercury ¿Tan buenos son esos Purple-.

Deep Purple – corrigió Sirius – Sí, y también me llevaré el "Led Zeppelín IV", es el único que me falta de ellos -.

A mí me parece una cacharrería con tíos gritando, pero a Black le encantan – apuntó Remus; él y Peter llevaban un disco cada uno – Hasta su iguana tiene el nombre de uno de la banda, un tal Gillan -.

Vuelve a repetir lo de "cacharrería" y tú y yo tendremos un problema, Remsie – enarcó una ceja ¿Qué vas a comprar-.

Un recopilatorio de jazz que han sacado por la muerte de Louis Armstrong el año pasado -.

Sirius contrajo el rostro.

Pero mira que te gustan los tostones -. Le quitó el disco y echó una ojeada a la contraportada.

Es cuestión de gustos -.

Ya Remus, pero es que esto es lo que les gusta a nuestros padres – apuntó James.

Mi madre es fan de Ella Fitzgerald – asintió Peter – Cada vez que pone uno de sus discos me quedo sopa -.

El licántropo enrojeció a medias de ira y vergüenza.

Yo escucho lo que me da la gana -. Les arrancó el vinilo de las manos y enfiló hacia el mostrador.

Remus, no te enfades – llamó James en vano.

Jo, cómo se las gasta Lupin, con lo tranquilito que parece – comentó Olivier.

Las chicas llegaban en ese momento y habían visto la reacción del muchacho de cabello castaño.

¿Se puede saber qué le habéis hecho a Lupin? – preguntó Deyanira.

Nada, en serio – retrocedió Olivier.

Le hemos dicho, más o menos, que la música que le gusta es un asco – resumió Peter.

A vosotros nunca os han explicado lo que significan palabras como "tacto" o "sutileza"¿verdad? – saltó Lily – Debería daros vergüenza portaros así con un amigo -.

Oye, Evans, que no ha sido para tanto – dijo James.

¿No¿y qué ocurre si yo digo que el quidditch es un asco y que todos los que lo practican son ridículos por gastar su tiempo persiguiendo una pelotita amarilla-.

Ah, pues... -.

Ya me parecía a mí -.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y fue al mostrador donde Susan y Lucy ya hablaban con Remus.

Tenéis mucho carácter los de Gryffindor – sonrió Guinevere.

Depende del día -. Althea miró a los chicos – Haced el favor de disculparos con Lupin, no quiero que el día se estropee antes de empezar, porque pienso llevaros a un restaurante de comida griega para variar el tema hamburguesas -.

James asintió. Ella tenía razón, se habían pasado; además a Remus le afectaban más las cosas al estar a menos de cuatro días de su transformación, y por saber que le tocaba pasarla recluido y encadenado en el sótano de su casa.

Remus -.

El interpelado se giró hacia sus amigos, seguía molesto.

Remsie, no nos mires así, en serio no queríamos ser desagradables – dijo Sirius.

Pero lo habéis sido, y no sabéis hasta que punto -.

Sólo bromeábamos – añadió James – Sin mala intención, de verdad -.

El jazz no es tan malo – coreó Peter.

Deberíais escuchar algunas canciones, escuchar que no oír, entonces podríais opinar – dijo con voz severa – Yo he escuchado vuestra música favorita, por eso puedo decir que lo de Sirius es una cacharrería, al menos para mí -.

Sentimos mucho habernos burlado de tus gustos, Remus, muchísimo -.

Pasaron unos segundos de incertidumbre, en que los demás aguardaban expectantes la respuesta de Lupin.

Lo sé -. El brillo airado de sus ojos se suavizó hasta ser sustituido por una sonrisa – Pero quería escuchároslo decir -.

Eres un maldito manipulador, Remsie -.

Sirius le agarró del cuello y empezó a revolverle el pelo sin plegarse ante sus protestas, más que nada porque perdían fuerza entre tanta carcajada.

Son adorables – sonrió Susan.

Sí, adorables como las arañas -.

La pelirroja pagó un disco de los Bee Gees, el Concern, que se contaba entre los éxitos del momento. Althea fue a su lado mientras los demás estaban entretenidos.

Deberías dejar esa pose -.

¿Pose-. Lily arqueó las cejas.

A veces eres muy brusca con los chicos y no entiendo por qué, sé que te caen bien, incluso el zopenco de Potter -.

Les soporto, que es distinto -.

Pero Snape te cae bien -.

Sí -.

No lo entiendo, de verdad que no, eres la cosa más rara que conozco Lily Evans – suspiró Althea – Comeremos en el Acrópolis, son amigos de mi madre y nos atenderán bien, por no hablar del descuento -.

La pandilla abandonó la tienda y siguieron a Althea hasta el restaurante, a media hora de camino. La entrada destacaba porque simulaba columnas y estatuas griegas, y el interior era muy semejante. Una pareja comía en un rinconcito, el resto estaba vacío.

Ya sas – dijo Thea - Ise edó, kirie Malefakis-. (Hola/Está ahí, señor Malefakis?)

Del fondo surgió un hombre entrado en años, regordete, de pelo y barbas muy negros y rizados; su rostro se iluminó al reconocer a la muchacha.

Ah, kopeliá Willow, kalós írzate... ¡Dora, aftí kopeliá Thea-. (Joven Willow, bienvenida/ Dora, es la joven Thea)

¿Qué dice? – preguntó Sirius.

Thea no llegó a responder. Una mujer vestida de cocinera, igual de efusiva que el tal Malefakis, cruzó el restaurante y aprisionó a la muchacha en un férreo abrazo y empezó a parlotear a gran velocidad en griego.

Sí, yo también me alegro de veros – rió Althea – Ellos son mis amigos del colegio. Chicos, ellos son los señores Malefakis, Crisóstomo y Eudora, amigos de mi familia -.

Ya sas pedi� un placer conoceros – dijo el señor Malefakis – Hacía tiempo que nuestra pequeña no venía a visitarnos, así que estamos encantados de que haya decidido remediarlo y que traiga tan buena compañía -. (hola chicos)

¿Atendéis solos el restaurante-.

No, niña, es temprano, Mark, Andrew y Mary no entran a trabajar hasta que tenemos hora punta, dentro de unos tres cuartos de hora o así – explicó Dora – Veamos, sois... doce, os pondremos allí, juntaremos dos mesas y no habrá problema -.

Entre todos, pronto colocaron mesas y sillas. La carta se leyó entre risas, por los estrambóticos nombres, y preguntando a Thea lo que llevaba cada plato.

Revizokeftedes, parece de todo menos comida con ese nombre -.

Sólo son croquetas, Sirius -.

Pues yo quiero probar la moussaka -.

Pollo al tzatziki -.

Y de beber, vino -.

Potty, sólo tienes catorce años -.

¿Y, ya he bebido vino antes, Evans, en las fiestas que dan mis padres -.

Vino no, pero creo que puedo conseguir un par de jarras de sangría – dijo Thea.

¿Y eso qué es-.

Vino rebajado con zumo, frutas y azúcar, Susan -.

Dora había regresado a la cocina para ir encendiendo los fogones. Crisóstomo se acercó a tomarles nota, evidentemente divertido con sus bulliciosos clientes; debatió un poco el tema de la bebida, aunque consintió en traerles lo justo para un vaso por cabeza si luego seguían con refrescos o agua.

La señora Sofía me mataría si se entera que he dejado que su hija se emborrache -.

Exagerado, bebo sangría todos los veranos desde que alcanzo a recordar, y nunca me he emborrachado -.

Tus amigos no están tan acostumbrados como tú -.

Eso, has de solidarizarte con nosotros – apuntó Sirius.

¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro-.

Cuando empezaron a servirles los primeros platos, el restaurante fue llenándose progresivamente de gente. Parecía que el señor Malefakis se vería desbordado en cualquier momento, pero entonces llegaron dos chicos y una chica.

Mary -.

Thea, que alegría verte, perdona que no me pare mucho, ahora tengo que trabajar -.

La joven le dio un abrazo y pasó a la cocina. Los dos chicos se pusieron unos delantales con el emblema del restaurante y enseguida estaban sirviendo mesas con la efectividad que da la practica. Uno de ellos, con el pelo rubio a lo años 60 y sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, se encargó de llevar los postres a los alumnos de Hogwarts y aprovechó para saludar a Thea.

Cada día estás más guapa -.

Y tú cada vez más meloso, Mark¿aún sigues saliendo con esa chica... hum-.

¿Martha-.

Eso, Martha -.

Qué va, me salió rana¿y tú¿ya estás con algún chico, pequeñaja-.

Habló Matusalén, si sólo tienes dieciocho -.

Demasiados, si ahora te pidiera una cita me acusarían de asalta cunas -.

Ella rió. El público femenino estaba encantado con el joven camarero, el masculino empezaba a pensar que era un idiota.

Mark, haz tu trabajo y deja de flirtear... ah, hola Thea, el jefe me dijo que andabas por aquí -.

Hola Andrew -.

Ya voy Drew, bueno, Thea, pásate otro día y hablamos con calma; un placer conoceros chicos, que lo paséis bien – dijo y se alejó a recoger una mesa.

Mark es muy majo – sonrió Lucy.

Es un pegajoso -.

¿Celoso, Blackie? – inquirió Deyanira.

Nah, simplemente es un inepto ligando -.

Althea miró a Sirius con evidente diversión.

Voy a despedirme de los Malefakis y nos vamos -.

No me ha gustado esa sonrisa – gruñó Sirius.

Normal, lo más seguro es que te haya leído la mente o el futuro y se ría de lo que ha visto – opinó James, recordando que la muchacha era capaz de atravesar capas invisibles.

Cuanto paranoico hay suelto -.

Por no hablar de tías desagradables -.

Lily estuvo tentada de vaciar su vaso de agua sobre James, pero se contuvo por consideración a los dueños del restaurante.

El sol caía a plomo a esas horas de la tarde, por eso agradecieron el fresco reinante en el cine y los refrescos que allí vendían. Era una sala antigua, de esas que tienen escenario para representaciones de teatro, con butacas rojas y paredes de madera oscura. Olía a palomitas.

Los asientos están en dos filas pero juntos, de aquí a ahí y de allí a la derecha, seis y seis – señaló Remus.

Se repartieron aleatoriamente.

Es la primera vez que veo una peli, qué emocionante -.

¡Tú no-.

Medio cine se giró para ver que le pasaba a la chica pelirroja. Lily ni se enteró, demasiado preocupada en cómo Potter había acabado sentado a su izquierda. Fila de delante: Davey, Remus, Susan, Lucy, Nira, Olivier; fila de atrás: Peter, Sirius, James, ella, Thea y Vere.

Thea, cámbiame el sitio -.

Oh, vamos Lil, no seas cría – sonrió la chica griega – James no va a asaltarte durante la proyección¿o sí-.

Luego decís que los chicos somos unos salidos que sólo pensamos en lo mismo – protestó Sirius.

En tu caso apostaría a que es cierto -.

Vere – suplicó Lily.

Lo siento Lil, me gusta el pasillo, así puedo salir sin molestar -.

Lucy -.

No, lo siento -.

Susan -.

Me quedo con Lucy -.

_Ja, te quedas con Remus_ – gruñó para sí la pelirroja –_ Nira queda descartada porque ha pillado sitio al lado de Mercury, y los chicos no se mueven ni en broma _-.

Prometo portarme bien – sonrió James.

Lo dudo -.

Sólo quiero que me expliques las cosas muggles de la peli, venga, sé simpática Evans, sé que en el fondo lo eres -.

Lily se resignó a soportar a Potter, tras propinarle un codazo a Thea que no paraba de soltar risitas apagadas.

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se iluminó con los títulos y la tan famosa escena de 007 caminando y disparando a una mira de arma que se llena de sangre. Goldfinger: espía perfecto, armas, persecuciones, chicas guapas, intriga, asesinatos... los hijos de magos estaban absolutamente embobados con la película.

Lily estaba explicándole a James qué es una bomba nuclear, cuando notó que Thea le tiraba del brazo.

¿Qué pasa? – susurró.

Mira -.

Casi se le caen los ojos de abrirlos por la sorpresa¡Nira y Olivier estaban pegados cual lapas!.

Dios... -.

James escuchó la exclamación de Lily y echó un vistazo a ver qué pasaba. No sabía si echarse a reír o qué cuando descubrió el panorama.

Jamie, informa – musitó Sirius.

Danforth y Mercury se están dando el lote -.

Ya era hora, llevan todo el día pegados el uno a la otra -.

Callaos, que no me entero que dice el malo – protestó Peter.

Remus se giró para chistarles y Sirius se echó hacia delante y le contó al oído lo que pasaba. Black estaba seguro que su amigo había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo aunque no pudiera verlo.

Al terminar la película hubo abundancia de chistes y bromas dirigidas a Deyanira y Olivier, ambos lo soportaron pacientemente sin poder evitar el rojo encendido que se apropió de sus caras.

Son casi las siete – dijo Davey, tras mirar su reloj – Tengo que regresar al Caldero Chorreante si quiero llegar a tiempo a casa -.

Sí, ya va siendo hora de concluir la expedición – asintió Remus.

Salieron al exterior comentando la película, a todos les había gustado y elogiaron a Lupin por su elección.

Hay que ser muy bestia para matar a una chica como Jill Masterson y más bañándola en oro para que se asfixie – afirmó Sirius.

Por eso es el malo de la peli – rió Guinevere.

Los artilugios molaban un montón, teniendo ese coche solucionas los problemas de tráfico – dijo Peter.

Un estruendo sobresaltó al grupo. Cerca de una veintena de motos les adelantaron a toda velocidad, sus dueños de lo más variopinto al igual que sus vehículos.

Odio a esa gente, parece que tienen que ir proclamando ¡aquí estamos! a golpe de tubo de escape – saltó Lucy – Me crispan los nervios -.

Dos moteros se separaron de la pandilla y aparcaron, uno entró en un local mientras su compañero se quedaba vigilando. Sin una palabra, Sirius corrió por la acera para llegar a su altura.

Hola -.

El hombre, desgreñado y ataviado con abundante cuero, miró al joven mago entre molesto e intrigado.

¿Qué quieres, mocoso-.

Os he visto pasar, estos vehículos son geniales -.

No me vaciles¿no habías visto una harley antes-.

No -.

¿Y tú dónde te has criado¿en el Himalaya-.

Más o menos, en un internado -.

El motero escrutó al chico antes de tenderle la mano.

Carl Stanford -.

Sirius Black -.

Vaya nombre – sonrió Carl – Así que te gusta mi moto -.

Mucho¿a qué velocidad puede ir-.

La que yo quiera -.

Carl¿qué haces-. El otro motero acababa de salir del establecimiento con unas hamburguesas.

El chico, que se ha enamorado de nuestras bellezas – palmeó el asiento de la harley roja como si fuera un corcel.

No sé, parece uno de esos niñatos de papá – apuntó, fijándose en la ropa de Sirius.

No lo soy, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro – afirmó en tono belicoso.

Je, nos ha salido rebelde el chaval – sonrió con ironía ¿Quieres dar una vuelta, chico-.

Me llamo Sirius Black y, sí, me encantaría probar una de esas – respondió, sin esconder cuanto anhelaba subir en la moto.

Bien, Black, yo soy J.R. -. Le dio las hamburguesas a su amigo – Sube a mi moto y veremos si no eres un niñato cobardica -.

No le asustes mucho, Jack -.

Sirius subió tras J.R. y se estremeció al sentir rugir el motor de la harley. Era distinto a montar en escoba, como si el metal fuera a deshacerse bajo él por la velocidad pero, al tiempo, sentía la fuerza de moverse como un rayo sobre el asfalto. ¡Era algo único!

Bajó de la moto con el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa de radiante felicidad, ni su primer paseo en escoba había sido tan emocionante.

Has caído – apuntó Carl.

¿Caído? – se extrañó Sirius.

Cuando alguien sube en una moto normalmente no ocurre nada, pero, en algunas ocasiones, la persona ya no quiere bajarse jamás -.

Como vosotros -.

Exacto, vivimos por y para la carretera, somos libres de ir donde queramos y hacer lo que nos plazca – asintió J.R.

¡Sirius-.

Sus amigos le hacían gestos de que ya era hora de irse.

Te esperan, chico -.

Ah, sí, gracias por el paseo. Adiós -.

Hasta pronto, Black -.

Él sonrió y corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Tienes más cara que espalda¿cómo se te ocurre ir a hablar con esos tipos? – preguntó Deyanira – Parecen delincuentes -.

He conocido a gente más peligrosa que ellos, tenlo por seguro – replicó Sirius – Además, ha merecido la pena -.

Guinevere sacó de su bolsito un cepillo y se lo ofreció al despeinado gryffindor. Surgió algún comentario de que parecía que acababa de jugar un partido de quidditch y la conversación general acabó girando en torno a la Liga de Quidditch, los últimos partidos y las mejores jugadas; Gudgeon, Deyanira y Mercury tenían una discusión irreconciliable sobre el mejor cazador del momento.

Una vez en el Caldero, los que no tomaron una chimenea era porque sus padres habían pasado a recogerles con el coche. Lily había decidido tomar el bus mágico.

Quédate en mi casa, ya volverás mañana – ofreció Althea, preocupada que su amiga regresase sola.

O podemos acompañarla nosotros – dijo James – Con el Knightbus no tardaríamos nada, a Sirius y a mí no nos esperan hasta más tarde -.

La pelirroja estaba intentando decidir qué hacer cuando reconoció a alguien que venía del Callejón Diagón.

Ah, gracias, pero puedo volver sola; como habéis dicho, con el Knightbus no se tarda ni cinco minutos -.

¿Estás segura-. James enarcó una ceja.

Sí, segura, iros ya -.

Althea miró más allá de la pelirroja y descubrió al embozado que les observaba desde las sombras de la barra.

Lil, deberías venir conmigo -.

Por como lo dijo, Lily supo que su amiga había localizado a Snape. Los ojos verdes le suplicaron en silencio un poco de ayuda y comprensión.

Estaré bien, iros -.

Como quieras -.

Althea empujó a sus compañeros gryffindor hacia la chimenea; Sirius entró en las llamas verdes pero James miró a Lily como si fuese a protestar, ella no se percató de ese sincero gesto preocupado, Thea sí.

No le sucederá nada – dijo la joven vidente, al tiempo que Lily salía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Eso espero... Gracias por no comentar lo de la capa -.

Es vuestro secreto – le guiñó un ojo – Aunque si la necesito, espero que me la prestes -.

Cuenta con ello -. James le estrechó la mano – Hay que repetir lo de hoy, la gente se ha divertido -.

Dejemos que se relajen un poco, o no creo que Remus sobreviva al estrés de cuidarnos -.

Hasta luego, Willow -.

Kalí andámosi, Potter -.

Ajena a la conversación, Lily se reunió en la barra con su apático amigo slytherin.

¿Qué haces por aquí-.

Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo¿desde cuándo eres tan amiga del cabeza hueca de Potter-.

La pelirroja le miró sulfurada.

Ha sido una quedada colectiva, yo no tengo la culpa si también viene Potter, además¿a ti que más te da que sea su amiga o no-.

Lo suficiente como para preguntártelo -.

Algo en la respuesta consiguió hacer enrojecer a la gryffindor.

Tengo que volver a casa antes que oscurezca¿me acompañas y hablamos-. Lily bajó la voz – Este lugar es arriesgado si no quieres que te vean hablando con una sangre sucia -.

Está bien – consintió Snape, hierático.

El slytherin vestía un gabán negro de corte antiguo, sumado a su habitual seriedad le otorgaba la apariencia de alguien mayor de catorce años. Lily se enfundó en su chaqueta de punto y caminó sin pronunciar palabra, a ver si al otro le daba la gana de iniciar la conversación por una vez.

¿Qué has hecho hoy? – preguntó por fin Snape.

La muchacha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le explicó todo con pelos y señales.

Va a ser divertido regresar a Hogwarts y ver cómo reacciona la gente con lo de Danforth y Mercury -.

Debes estar agotada después de tanto trasiego -.

Soy una chica fuerte; ¿y tú qué-.

¿Qué de qué? – inquirió Snape.

Llevamos una semana de vacaciones¿qué has hecho-.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mi padre no ha aparecido en varios días... ayer, fui con mi madre al parque, le gusta visitar la zona del estanque donde están los cisnes y los patos -. Sus apagados ojos se llenaron de una repentina luz – Había unos universitarios haciendo malabares para ganar algo de dinero, mi madre rió mucho; compramos helados, paseamos, y no volvimos a casa hasta que se hizo de noche -.

Un perfecto día de verano – sonrió Lily.

Snape frunció el ceño. Ella intuía que estaba pensando algo difícil de decir, sabía cuanto le costaba exteriorizar lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza.

No quiero que regrese... no quiero que vuelvan los gritos... yo... ¿te parece despreciable que odie a mi padre-.

Me extrañaría si no lo hicieras -.

Siguieron caminando durante casi tres horas, hablando del colegio, magia, la familia, recuerdos... prácticamente de todo.

Aún no me has dicho qué hacías en el Caldero Chorreante -.

Tenía que encargar algunos ingredientes para pociones en el Callejón Diagón, no esperaba encontrarme con medio Gryffindor al ir a tomar una chimenea -.

Pero te quedaste a la vista – objetó Lily.

Esperaba que me vieses -.

Podrían haberte descubierto Potter y Black -.

Era un riesgo calculado, son tan idiotas que no se percatan de nada que no sean ellos mismos -.

Hablando de percatarse -. Lily miraba con pavor su reloj de muñeca – Ya pasan de las diez, me van a matar cuando llegue a casa -.

Tomemos el Knightbus -.

Ya da igual, la bronca me caerá de todas formas; paseemos un poco más, no hace nada de frío y creo que me van a castigar sin ver la calle una temporada -.

Como quieras -.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, pero no resultaba incómodo.

Te debo una disculpa -.

Lily no pudo evitar sorprenderse¿a que venía eso?.

Te herí seriamente durante las clases de duelo, sólo quería disimular delante de los demás pero se me fue la mano, espero que puedas perdonarme -. No miraba a Lily – Debí hablarlo contigo antes, en el colegio, pero no hubo muchas oportunidades -.

Te perdone desde el principio pero, Severus¿hiciste tú la poción de Inversión Mental-.

Sí, y de eso no me arrepiento -.

Los ojos verdes le observaron con una mezcla de dolorosa incomprensión y enojo.

Casi muere una persona, da igual lo mal que puedas llevarte con él -.

Yo no obligué a Black a subirse en una escoba para lucir palmito -.

Lily se detuvo en seco, la cabeza gacha, los rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos escapando de su coleta, abrazándose a sí misma.

Sé lo que piensas Evans -.

¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que estoy pensando! – gritó la muchacha, alzando el rostro – Pero te lo voy a decir; pensaba que eras diferente, que el pertenecer a Slytherin no tenía por qué cambiar al niño que conocí en el Callejón Diagón... me equivocaba, he estado intentando negármelo a mí misma desde el duelo, pero no puedo seguir así -.

Lily... -.

Por mucho que lo intente siempre acabo discutiendo contigo, por la guerra entre nuestras Casas o por las disputas personales que tienes con mis compañeros -. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo – Thea me lo dijo, ya no tenemos once años sino catorce, la gente cambia -.

Has dejado clara tu postura -. Snape se encerró en su pose de frialdad.

Ya empezamos; eres tan idiota como todos los chicos que conozco, en cuanto se os lleva la contraria os ponéis hechos un basilisco¡estoy intentando explicarte como me siento, no mandándote al carajo-. Lily respiró hondo para tranquilizarse – Quiero ser tu amiga, pero cada vez me da más miedo cómo te comportas y la manera en que te influyen gente como Malfoy o tu padre -.

Él asintió despacio, entendiendo a qué se refería.

Prometer algo ahora sería mentirte, y nunca te he mentido o te mentiré -. La oscuridad parecía devorar todo en torno a Snape menos la palidez de su rostro – Lo único que puedo jurarte con plena seguridad es que jamás te haría daño Lily, a ti no, la única persona que me ha ofrecido su amistad de manera sincera y sin exigencias, aceptando demasiadas cosas malas a cambio de bien poco -.

Severus... -.

En Septiembre empezamos 4º curso y no volveré a hablarte, no quedaremos, ni seguiré dándote clases de magia negra -. Hizo un gesto para callar a la pelirroja – Espera, déjame terminar; creo que zanjar nuestra amistad ahora es el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte, si sigues cerca de mí pueden suceder cosas horribles y no me lo perdonaría. Siempre seré tu amigo. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, y haré cuanto esté en mi mano -.

¿Cosas horribles, Severus¿de qué hablas-.

El slytherin tomó la mano de Lily que sostenía la varita y la alzó, en segundos se materializó el autobús morado.

Sube -.

Severus, no, tú no... -.

Snape la obligó a montar en el vehículo y le dijo la dirección al conductor.

¡Severus-.

El Knightbus se esfumó, llevándose a la muchacha pelirroja. La tenue luz de una farola le dejó ver algo en el suelo, el pañuelo verde que sostenía el cabello de Lily, seguramente se le cayó durante el forcejeo. La decisión era la correcta, él lo sabía, su padre le obligaría a entrar en la organización y correría peligro si se enteraban de su amistad con una sangre sucia. Su destino era la oscuridad, el de Lily la luz. Se guardó el pañuelo y echó a andar por la calle vacía.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Lily no había dormido bien. Tras llegar tarde a casa, la habían castigado a un confinamiento indefinido que incluía requisar a Silver para que no enviase cartas a sus amigos. Por suerte, a primera hora de la mañana, dos lechuzas se posaron en el alfeizar de su ventana; una era de Potter y Black para que les confirmase que no tuvo problemas a la vuelta, la otra era de Althea exigiendo conocer los detalles de su charla con Snape.

Rápidamente, Lily sacó pluma y pergamino. A los chicos les dirigió una breve nota de que todo estaba bien y envió la lechuza, la de Thea fue más breve: "estoy castigada, ven a medianoche a mi casa con tu escoba, tenemos que hablar".

Pasó el día leyendo, y escuchando su nuevo disco. Su familia no sabía qué pensar del comportamiento de su, por lo general, responsable hija. Cenó sin protestar las alcachofas que le cayeron para rematar el castigo y se fue a dormir temprano.

Poco antes de medianoche, Lily aguardaba preparada con la capa del colegio tapando su pijama y unas viejas deportivas. El Knightbus se detuvo delante de su casa para dejar bajar a una jovencita que lucía la misma capa; en menos de un minuto ya tenía a Althea flotando sobre una escoba a la altura de su ventana.

Hola Lil – susurró.

No entres, vayamos al parque, hay un lugar recogido donde hablaremos y no nos molestarán -.

Las dos jóvenes brujas sobrevolaron los tejados hasta llegar donde Lily quería. Algunas farolas estaban rotas por las pedradas de unos desaprensivos, lo que les beneficiaba a la hora de ocultarse tras unos tupidos arbustos. La pelirroja se sentó en un banco de piedra y su amiga la imitó.

¿Y bien? – inquirió Thea, impaciente.

Llegué a casa a las once de la noche -.

?Qué-. Casi se cae del banco – Dime que no te has enrollado con él, por lo que más quieras -.

¡No seas bestia, Thea¡claro que no me lié con él, tengo 13 años!; luego dices que Sirius es un malpensado pero tú eres peor -.

¿Entonces qué-.

Ha decidido que no podemos ser amigos porque es peligroso -. Lily estaba realmente preocupada – Creo que su padre va a obligarle a pertenecer al grupo de magos tenebrosos -.

Es lo único bueno que Snape ha hecho en toda su existencia, olvídale -.

¿Lo dices como amiga o como vidente-.

Ambas – gruñó la morena, sujetándola por los hombros como si fuese a zarandearla – Punto uno: es un slytherin que se lleva a matar con nuestros compañeros. Punto dos: practica las artes oscuras y pertenece a una organización de magos tenebrosos dispuestos a erradicar a los hijos de muggles. Tercero: es feo y desagradable -.

¡Thea-.

Lily, sé más cosas de esos magos y su líder, el gobierno ha estado intentando localizarlos para detener sus planes pero no lo han conseguido, ni siquiera con la ayuda de gente como mi madre; están escondiendo de la opinión pública lo que sucede, los asesinatos, las personas que desaparecen, pero no podrán seguir así mucho tiempo -. Los ojos amatista relampaguearon en la oscuridad – Se aproxima una guerra en el mundo mágico y Snape está con los malos, es algo que debes tener en cuenta -.

¿Tu madre te ha contado todo eso? –.

No, pero durante mi estancia en Delfos pude enterarme de muchas cosas -.

Desembucha -.

Es información confidencial – protestó Althea.

Sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie -.

Si aquello servía para que Lily abandonase su loco idealismo, en el que la amistad está por encima de todas las cosas, valdría la pena.

La organización de magos tenebrosos se conoce en ciertos círculos como Caballeros de Walpurgis, es muy elitista, restringida y casi imposible de encontrar, de hecho ellos son los que buscan nuevos adeptos. Parece que su objetivo es una revolución en la que se depuraría la raza mágica eliminando a los sangre sucia para, a continuación, convertir a los muggles en poco menos que esclavos de los magos -. Thea se levantó del banco y paseó lentamente – Hace poco que han averiguado el nombre del líder de los Caballeros, un tal Lord Voldemort; nadie sabe qué aspecto tiene, ni su pasado, ni nada de nada, es un enigma incluso para muchos de sus seguidores... es el monstruo que desea ver muerta a mi madre y que la obliga a permanecer oculta en Hogwarts, apartada del mundo por el que está luchando -.

Sólo ahora Lily se daba cuenta del daño que tenía que ocasionarle a Althea su obcecación en ser amiga de alguien cuyo futuro le conduciría a ser un asesino como el que arrebató la vida del señor Willow y destrozó la familia de la joven vidente.

Te prometo que lo de Snape se acabó, de verdad, Thea -.

Su amiga sonrió.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sirius, mochila al hombro, llegó a la puerta de su casa londinense y entró con el mismo ánimo que si fuera a una sesión intensiva con el dentista.

Hola, familia, he vuelto -.

¡Sirius-.

Antes de saber qué pasaba, el chico se encontraba sentado en una silla del salón siendo sometido a un interrogatorio en tercer grado por parte de su madre, su tía y media parentela más.

¡Parad, parad, que no me entero de nada! – protestó por encima de los gritos.

No te hagas el desentendido, pequeño monstruo, tú la has ayudado, seguro -.

Tía Elladora, no sé de qué hablas -.

Andrómeda ha huido de casa -.

Sirius ignoró los llantos histéricos de su tía y los gritos de su madre, para mirar a Bellatrix. Su atractiva y no menos desagradable prima, parecía encontrar absurdo montar tanto escándalo por su hermana.

¿Huido-.

El joven Black primero se sorprendió, luego tuvo dificultades para reprimir las carcajadas. Andrie se lo había advertido, ella cumpliría los dieciocho y saldría por patas de la casa paterna para jamás regresar, lo mismo que él debía hacer llegado el momento.

¿Dónde est� Sirius-.

Madre, no lo sé, Andrie no me ha contado nada; me despedí de ella al concluir las clases, como siempre, y no noté nada raro -.

Mentira. Andrómeda llevaba varios días radiante como el sol de Junio.

Un sonoro estampido advirtió que alguien acababa de aparecerse. El señor Black entró en el salón con su aspecto de juez implacable, claramente disgustado por la rigidez de los músculos de la mandíbula. Las mujeres se calmaron al instante. Sirius se encogió en la silla.

En el Ministerio me han dicho que no hay nada que hacer, la ley ampara a Andrómeda pues ya tiene los dieciocho años y puede decidir qué hacer con su vida – informó con voz átona – Aunque he movido algunos hilos para conocer su paradero -.

¿Y? – preguntó la tía Elladora.

Se ha fugado con un muggle -.

Se armó un berenjenal supremo en la habitación. Sirius aprovechó para escabullirse a su cuarto y reír a gusto. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar una bonita lechuza en el alfeizar con un rollo de papel; antes de abrirlo, ya sabía quien era el remitente.

_Hola primo: _

Bueno, como ya sabrás me fugado de casa¡lo he hecho¡ni yo me lo creo!. Lo que daría por ver la cara de mi madre cuando se entere.

La verdad es que no ha sido tan precipitado como parece. Este invierno conocí a un chico muggle, Ted Tonks, es hermano de una compañera tuya, Lucy; me resultó muy simpático y amable, sentí curiosidad y me hice con su dirección, así empezamos a cartearnos y me enamoré de él. Es una locura, lo sé, pero por primera vez sentí que alguien me miraba y me veía de verdad y no mi excelso linaje.

_Ahora vivo con Ted en un pisito de las afueras de Londres. Entre sus trabajos en el taller mecánico y mis ahorros iremos tirando, además buscaré trabajo ya sea mágico o muggle. Nos casaremos, en cuanto nos acostumbremos a la idea, y espero que vengas; tío Al será el padrino, pero tú siempre has sido como mi hermano pequeño y no sería lo mismo si no estuvieras. Te avisaré con tiempo para que busques esmoquin y luzcas espléndido. _

_Un beso y un abrazo, _

_Andrómeda Black _

_(dentro de poco Andrómeda Tonks, suena bien ¿verdad?) _

La carta era caótica, con una caligrafía mortal, pero irradiaba felicidad por las cuatro esquinas del papel.

Mucha suerte, Andrie – sonrió Sirius.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

La luz de la linterna era más que suficiente para poner algo de orden en el destartalado sótano. Remus colocó los colchones con ayuda de su padre, luego revisaron a conciencia las poderosas cadenas que partían de la pared. El señor Lupin lanzaba ocasionales miradas a su hijo, hasta que éste no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una carcajada.

Pap� estaré bien, no es cómo si nunca hubiéramos pasado ya por esto -.

Lo sé, pero no deja de sorprenderme la madurez con que lo afrontas, además está el hecho de que te haces menos heridas que antes -.

Creo que la transformación es peor si estoy triste, ahora siempre voy alegre por las bromas que me gastan los chicos y el lobo lo siente -.

Es una interesante teoría, hablaremos con el señor Iskander al respecto -. Le dio un breve pero fuerte abrazo a su hijo – Preparemos la música -.

La señora Lupin ya estaba rodeada de vinilos en el salón. Remus cogió el que se había comprado hacía tres días de Louis Armstrong y lo colocó en el tocadiscos.

Me apetece empezar con éste -.

Como tú quieras, cariño – sonrió la mujer.

Otra de las cosas que habían descubierto era que la música que le gustaba a Remus servía para calmar al lobo, como si consiguiera llegar a la parte humana que quedaba recluida en el interior del animal y le diera fuerza para controlarlo.

Faltaba muy poco para que la luna se alzara. Remus comió poco y se llevó algunas chucherías al sótano, para aligerar la espera no por hambre. Su padre le ciñó las cadenas en muñecas y tobillos, y el arnés en torno al cuerpo que evitaría que se arrojara contra las paredes; detrás, enmarcada por la luz que bajaba por la escalera, su madre contemplaba todo el proceso sonriendo con la boca, llorando con los ojos.

Tras cubrirle de besos y frases de cariño, le dejaron a solas con la oscuridad y su maldición.

_When you're smilin'...keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you_

El tocadiscos había empezado a sonar. Remus sabía que la música ahogaría los ruidos del lobo, ayudándole no sólo a él a pasar la noche si no también a sus padres.

_And when you're laughin'...keep on laughin'  
The sun comes shinin' through_

Empezó a sentir el palpitar en su interior, como la sangre se aceleraba en las venas. El miedo le atenazó el estómago junto con la primera descarga de dolor. Gritó.

_But when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain  
So stop your frownin'...be happy again_

El dolor se desataba desde sus entrañas e invadía el resto del cuerpo, desplazándose como zarcillos invisibles bajo su piel. Gritó cuando los huesos empezaron a dislocarse, crecer, recolocarse, la piel se estiraba junto con su rostro; era el momento en que parecía que su cuerpo reventaría por la presión y de él sólo quedaría un charco de vísceras.

_Cause when you're smilin'...keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you_

La conciencia se retraía lentamente junto con el dolor, sus gritos se transformaron en lastimeros aullidos.

_Now when you're cryin'... you bring on the rain _

Entonces sólo quedaba el lobo, la sed de sangre, la necesidad de libertad. El descomunal animal se debatió en su prisión de acero y piedra, buscando a su carcelero para matarlo.

_So stop that sighin'...be happy again _

Los ojos dorados se revolvían, el animal sentía miedo, sentía ira y dolor. Se detuvo agotado y la música llegó a él junto recuerdos adormecidos, imágenes de su manada. Tumbado sobre desgarrados colchones, el lobo se durmió sabiendo que al despertar ellos vendrían a él con besos y risas.

_The great big world will smile with  
The whole wide world will smile with you _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A raíz de la información de Thea, la paranoia se apoderó de Lily; veía las noticias de la TV y encontraba rastros de artes oscuras por todas partes. El resto del verano lo pasó con sus padres y, en ocasiones, con Althea paseando o tomando helado en el Callejón Diagón. Se cruzaron un par de veces con compañeros de la escuela, pero ni rastro de los chicos de su curso.

Como ocurre siempre con las vacaciones, volaron y Lily se encontró una mañana con la carta de Hogwarts que le notificaba el material escolar a comprar.

Mam� papí.

¿Qué pasa, hija-.

El señor Evans leía el periódico en el jardín acompañado de limonada. Sonrió a su pequeña cuando llegó con la carta.

Tengo que ir a comprar las cosas del cole -.

Hum -. Su padre ojeó la carta – Cuarto curso, cómo pasa el tiempo. Vaya, tienes que llevar ropa de gala -.

Sí -. Lily había suprimido la hoja que acompañaba la del material, la que decía que los alumnos pasarían todo el año en el colegio para proteger a los estudiantes de posibles ataques como el del tren de las Navidades anteriores – Nos dijeron que se organizará una fiesta por Navidad para la gente a partir de 4º¿no os importa que este año no vuelva a casa, me apetece mucho asistir -.

Te haces mayor, princesa – sonrió él – Claro que puedes quedarte en el colegio. Mañana iremos al Callejón de compras, si quieres avisa a tu amiga para que nos acompañe -.

Así habían acabado de expedición, Lily, sus padres, la insufrible de Petunia y Althea. La chica griega vivía con su familia en Grecia, su hermano Nikki entraría en la Academia de Atenas cuando alcanzara los once años, pero Thea ya no tenía ganas de cambiarse de colegio a esas alturas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue visitar la tienda de ropa. Las niñas se probaron cientos de vestidos y túnicas, incluso Petunia se animó a participar. Lily se quedó con un vestido de terciopelo verde liso, y escote palabra de honor y mangas anchas con pequeños bordados dorados. El de Thea era de un amarillo suave, con cintas de raso en torno al corpiño y sin mangas, contrastando muy bien con su piel broncínea y su negro pelo rizado. Petunia se quedó con uno azul muy dentro de la moda muggle.

Fue al salir de comprar los libros cuando tropezaron con Bertha Jorkins, número uno en chismorreos de Hogwarts, ella las saludó con la mano y se aproximó con un entusiasmo enfermizo.

Chicas¿a qué no sabéis, es un notición -.

¿El qué Bertha, respira mujer, que te ahogas – dijo Thea.

¿Recordáis a Andrómeda Black, la metamorfomaga, esa que es prima de Sirius -.

Sí, ya¿qué pasa con ella? – medio gruñó Lily.

¡Se ha fugado de casa con un muggle-.

?Qué-.

¿A qué es fuerte, al parecer la familia la ha desheredado... ¡Amy, chicas os dejo, me esperan... ¡Amy¿a qué no sabes la nueva-.

Bertha se alejó con sus cotilleos dejando a dos perplejas gryffindors.

¿Ocurre algo, niñas-.

No, mam� cosas del colegio -.

Hemos terminado con las compras, si queréis podéis quedaros otro rato por aquí, hace muy buen día – propuso el señor Evans, dando a Lily algo de dinero.

Gracias, papí. Lily repartió besos.

Lily¿vas a ir a ese pueblo de magos que hay donde tu colegio? – preguntó Petunia.

Sí¿por-.

Mándame algunas de esas ranas de chocolate, por correo normal a ser posible -.

Lily miró alarmada a su hermana¿se había dado un golpe o qué?. A lo mejor es que estaba superando su aversión por el mundo mágico, o quizás se aproximaba el Armagedón y ella no se había enterado.

¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras? – sugirió la pelirroja, no sin cierto recelo.

Los padres contemplaban la escena como quien ve crecer billetes en los árboles.

Sólo si prometes no jugármela, te conozco -.

Prometido -.

Así las tres niñas quedaron libres para recorrer el Callejón Diagón. Petunia no abandonaba su postura de "yo soy aquí la única normal", pero demostraba curiosidad por ese mundillo que tenía vedado.

Varias calles partían del luminoso Callejón Diagón, lugares que Lily siempre había observado pero a los que no tenía ganas de entrar, después del susto que se llevó hacía dos años al asomarse y toparse con un horrendo ogro. De uno de ellos emergió un hombre que la pelirroja conocía muy bien, Alfred Myther, su gesto ceñudo y la túnica gris desvaído chocaban radicalmente con lo que ella conocía. Iba a llamarle cuando Thea la agarró del brazo y señaló el cartel que decía Knocturn.

Ese es el lugar más peligroso del mundo mágico, o uno de ellos por lo menos – explicó Thea – Lleno de delincuentes y de marginados, hogar de las artes oscuras y de quienes las practican -.

¿Qué hacía Alfred allí, entonces-.

Algún encargo para el colegio, quien sabe, pero era claro que no quería que le reconocieran por el aspecto que tenía -.

Vale, Andrómeda se fuga, mi hermana es amable – miró a la pálida rubia que sonreía ante los puffskeins de un escaparate – y ahora Alfred sale del reino de los magos tenebrosos¿qué es lo siguiente¿meteoritos-.

¡Evans¡Willow-.

Las chicas se giraron para descubrir al cuarteto más famoso, e insoportable según Lily, de Hogwarts.

Enhorabuena por lo de tu prima, Black – sonrió Althea.

¿Ya lo sabes? – parpadeó sorprendido – Pues sí que vuelan las noticias -.

Bertha lo va proclamando a los cuatro vientos, Hogwarts entero lo sabrá cuando empiecen las clases – apuntó Lily ¿Sabes algo de ella¿cómo le va-.

A ella y a Ted les va bien, con planes de boda y todo -.

¿Ted¿Ted Tonks, el hermano de Lucy? – saltó la pelirroja.

Exacto – corroboró el muchacho – Les he visitado esta mañana. El piso donde viven es pequeño, pero ya están discutiendo por el nombre de los hijos. Nunca vi a Andrie tan feliz como ahora, va a ser una madre estupenda, y yo seré tito Siri -.

Sus amigos soltaron la carcajada.

¿Algún problema? – gruñó.

Es que resultas empalagoso, "tito Siri" – gorjeó James, esquivando una colleja.

¿Habéis hecho ya las compras? – se interesó Remus, ignorando la pelea.

Sí, también la ropa de gala para el baile – asintió Althea – Aunque todavía queda un montón para Navidad -.

Nosotros hemos pillado los libros, pero no la ropa -.

No queremos ir con ellos a la tienda -. Peter señaló a Sirius y James, el primero estrangulando al segundo – Son un poco agobiantes con los consejitos -.

Siempre se ponen en plan "somos los reyes de la moda" y pretenden usarnos de maniquíes – precisó Remus – Sobre todo el señor Black -.

Qué culpa tengo yo si reboso estilo, atractivo y buen gusto -. Dicho esto se subió el cuello de la camisa y lanzó una de sus turbadoras sonrisas a unas chicas que pasaban por su lado en ese instante; ellas enrojecieron en masa, empezaron a reír tontamente y una casi se mata al tropezar con una farola ¿Veis-.

Solo veo que al salir de casa te dejaste el cerebro y ha debido fugarse – dijo Althea, indiferente.

Estás perdiendo facultades, Sirius – rió James.

Nosotras nos vamos -. Lily habló sólo para Remus y Peter – Que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar a esos dos desvariando -.

Las tres chicas se marcharon calle abajo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Jamie -.

¿Sip-.

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que antes de un mes consigo que Willow me bese -. Los ojos grises brillaron convencidos.

Eso habrá que verlo – sonrió su amigo – Pero tiene que ser en la boca, nada de besitos ñoños en la mejilla. Si pierdes... cantarás en el Comedor una balada a Snape -.

Y si lo consigo serás tú el que cante -.

Trato hecho -.

Estrecharon las manos. Remus suspiró, a esos dos se les empezaba a notar demasiado la adolescencia.

¿Podemos irnos-.

Claro, tenemos que comprar tu túnica -.

Ni hablar – se negó Remus – Ya os he dicho que iré con la negra -.

Sin previo aviso, James y Sirius agarraron al licántropo por los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia la tienda de modas de aspecto especialmente caro.

¡Dejadme animales-.

Remus, no seas idiota, necesitas una túnica nueva, y Peter también -.

El rubicundo muchacho intento patear a James sin éxito.

No quiero que me compréis nada -.

Mira, Remsie, el orgullo está muy bien pero empiezas a llevarlo a cotas insoportables -.

Sirius tiene razón -. James frunció el ceño – Si quieres, piensa que te estamos adelantando el regalo de Navidad -.

Remus, cede – recomendó Peter – Ya sabes que con estos es a su manera o a su manera -.

Lupin terminó entrando a la tienda y dejó que le eligieran un centenar de túnicas para probarse. Alrededor de la número setenta, Remus salió del probador y recibió los aplausos de sus amigos y de las dependientas.

Esa es perfecta, Remsie -.

Él se miraba en el espejo, coincidiendo con Sirius en que su reflejo le mostraba alguien con un aspecto espléndido. Sonrió satisfecho.

Puedes decirlo, somos unos genios – dijo James.

Ah, no es justo, a todos os sienta bien la ropa menos a mí -.

Pete, reconoce que no hay mucho de donde tirar contigo -. Sirius le revolvió el pelo castaño y él casi le atiza con la bolsa donde llevaba su reciente compra.

La etiqueta de la túnica colgaba de una de las mangas, Remus le echó un vistazo y se quedó más blanco que la leche desnatada.

Chicos, no podéis pagar esto -.

Casi con desgana, James miró el precio y resopló divertido.

Créeme, podemos pagarlo -.

¡Amanda, nos lo llevamos! – gritó Sirius.

La nueva prenda fue doblada y pulcramente envuelta antes de meterla en una bolsa.

Vas a romper en el baile, Remus -.

Jamie, dilo en plural¡vamos a arrasar-.

Peter les miró con envidia, ellos conseguirían pareja para la fiesta sin problemas, para él sería misión imposible.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

N. de A.: Bueno, capi ultra largo y bastante insulso según yo misma, me queda la esperanza de que ahora que empiezo 4º con los Merodeadores voy a poder darles rienda suelta. Sí, señoras y señores habrá un baile, pero ni remotamente parecido a nada anteriormente escrito, nada de disfraces, nada de bromas chorras, sólo la retorcida mente de Albus Dumbledore y estudiantes con hormonas revolucionadas. XD

¿Alguien sabe qué demonios le pasa a que no reconoce los guiones de los diálogos, me los borra y fastidia mazo luego para leer¿podéis decirme cómo mantenerlos intactos?.

**Kymie: **weno, no ha sido un capi tan gracioso como a mí me hubiese gustado, pero tiene sus puntos, la cosa pierde gracia en cuanto no hay slytherins que azuzar al calamar gigante XD. Gracias por tu review.

**Nariko**¿q tal ese viaje a tierras londinenses?. Voy a tener que hacerme con una guía de viajes de Londres para especificar más cuando la tropa Potter sale de marcha. James es una monada, Remus también, Sirius... no es una monada, ta weno y punto XD. Y sí, prometo aparecer vía msn.

**Carichan: **asias por el review, tranquila con lo de dejar mensajito, me he tirado meses por actualizar así que no es raro que se te pasara el fic XD. Si antes tenían las hormonas revolucionadas no va a ser comparable ahora que tienen catorce años.

**Gelmir: **q agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Sí, yo sufrí una evolución idéntica a la tuya, de aborrecer HP a decir vamos a leer para criticarlo en condiciones, y entonces conocí a la tropa merodeadores y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Weno, esa forma precipitada de terminar los cursos es intencionada, a mí me ocurría en el colegio, estabas tranquilamente en Febrero y de golpe te dabas de bruces con los exámenes finales de Junio y te habías ido de vacaciones; aunque es probable que cambie el estilo a partir de este 4º curso. En cuanto a lo de acortar los nombres de las Casas, tb me inspiré en mi época colegial, por ejemplo Napoleón era Napi, así que me pareció normal que ellos hicieran igual.

A mí me chifla Snape, creo que es uno de los personajes más complejos que Rowling ha creado, porque no es bueno ni malo simplemente.

Y, en mi opinión, si te apetece escribir sobre HP hazlo aunque no lo publiques, cuando llega la inspiración es mejor hacerle caso. ;)

**Pitucita: **por desgracia no puedo cargarme a ningún sly, no queremos que expulsen a nuestros queridos merodeadores. Gracias por tu review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores.


	22. Cuestión de Hormonas I

**Dedicado** a todos aquellos que han sufrido las iras o la torpeza de y les han borrado sus fics junto con los tan queridos reviews. En especial para Dikana, cuyo fic, _Respuestas_, era el mejor sobre los Merodeadores hasta que se lo han quitado.

**Recomendados:** los fics de Merodeadores de Nariko 169936 y los de Estrella de la Tarde 222972

**Advertencia:** el fic se ha vuelto un tanto... hum... raro, el final del capi es algo desconcertante pero os prometo que las aguas volverán a su cauce.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**Cuestión de Hormonas**

–Peter, si no te levantas ya no llegaremos a coger el tren -.

–Voy -.

El chiquillo abandonó a regañadientes la cama. El espejo del baño le devolvió una imagen lamentable, su cara redonda llena de marcas de la almohada y el pelo encrespado como un henar, bostezó. La ducha consiguió espabilarle lo suficiente para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Ese día empezaba su 4º año en Hogwarts, la verdad era que si no fuera por sus amigos el colegio se le haría insoportable¿por qué siempre los otros alumnos tienen que reírse de los que son bajitos u obesos? En una palabra: diversión. Él también se había burlado de otros compañeros, especialmente de pelo-grasiento-Snape cada vez que le gastaban alguna broma. Encima habría un baile en Navidad; su túnica negra con bordados rojos no era fea, sencillamente le repateaba no poder usar una como la que llevarían los locos de James y Sirius.

Terminó el último bocado y ayudó a su madre a cargar el baúl para ir a King´s Cross. La estación estaba llena a rebosar, fue difícil hacerse con un carrito para el mamotreto que llevaba. Al llegar a los andenes 9 y 10 Peter se detuvo.

–Mamà, puedo seguir solo desde aquí, si no te importa -.

–Como prefieras -. La mujer le sonrió, consciente que su niño había entrado en la etapa en que sientes vergüenza de tus padres casi a todas horas – Nos veremos en Junio. Estudia mucho y escribe a casa. Y no hagas trastadas – le dio un beso – Pásatelo bien -.

El chico empujó el carrito y llegó al Andén 9 y ¾. Reinaba el mismo caos ordenado de siempre: alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus familias y saludando a los viejos amigos. Peter frenó en seco para no atropellar lo que parecía una especie de tigre rosa perseguido por una tropa de magos y una llorosa niñita.

–¡Pete, aquí! -.

Sirius bajó de un vagón y le echó una mano con el baúl.

–¿Has visto a los otros? - preguntó el atractivo gryffindor.

–No, acabo de llegar -.

–Ya son menos cinco¿dónde...? -.

–¡Eh! -.

James y Remus llegaban a trote ligero.

–Hay un atasco horrible fuera de la estación, casi no podemos entrar – jadeó James, cooperando para cargar los equipajes hasta su compartimiento.

Los cuatro chicos se instalaron en los asientos en el instante que el tren arrancaba. Dejaron la puerta abierta, para saludar a la gente, y enseguida se hizo evidente la ausencia de Malfoy y sus matones. Los slytherins habían quedado bajo el reinado de sus majestades Lestrange y de Bellatrix, quizás más perversos que el propio Malfoy pero también amigos de la discreción y los subterfugios en lugar del enfrentamiento directo.

–Chicos, mirad esto -. Sirius sacó un libro aprovechando que Remus estaba fuera conversando con Gideon – Cortesía de la biblioteca de mi padre -.

James ojeó las páginas encontrando información sobre los animagos que no habían conseguido hasta el momento, cómo la red rúnica.

–La Rueda de las Transformaciones, por fin –. El chico se pasó una mano por el rebelde pelo – Empezaba a pensar que era un mito -.

–Tenemos las pociones, la red rúnica, los amuletos de protección, los catalizadores, los encantamientos convocadores, pero nos falta el conjuro transmutador – enumeró Sirius.

–Sí, lo sé, me he informado al respecto y resulta que ese conjuro lo guardan en el Ministerio, sólo se le confía a aquellos que van a convertirse en animagos, así pretenden evitar que aparezcan animagos ilegales – dijo James – Me temo que tendré que devanarme los sesos y buscar uno de mis planes geniales -.

–McGo es animaga – dijo Peter.

Sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada de "a veces puedes ser genial".

–Cierto, y Jamie es su alumno favorito – sonrió Sirius – Así que, ya sabes, a planear algo con lo que puedas convencerla de que te revele un conjuro ultra secreto -.

–¿Conjuro ultra secreto? -. Althea les sonreía desde la puerta, consciente de haberles pillado en algo serio.

–Ah, nada, cosas nuestras -. Sirius guardó el libraco en su baúl - ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí, Willow? -.

La chica les mostró la gran gata de pelaje blanco y rayas negras que dormía en sus brazos.

–Rogue se fue de expedición, creí conveniente recuperarla aunque ya no tenga que lidiar con la anaconda de Malfoy – bajó entonces la voz a un tono confidencial – Además, en nuestro departamento Deyanira no hace más que hablar de quidditch, va a presentarse a las pruebas para golpeador -.

–Es un problema, porque no querrá hacerle daño a su querido Oli – dijo Sirius – Y Mercury es muy buen cazador, casi tanto como lo fue su hermano Lance -.

–Nira no dejaría que la influyera su relación con Olivier, tiene más vicio con el quidditch que el propio Potter -.

–Gracias – sonrió el aludido – Por cierto¿dónde te has dejado a tu gemela pelirroja? -.

–Hablando con Susan y Lucy, encuentra muy romántica la historia entre Ted y Andrómeda -.

¿Lily¿romántica, pero si prácticamente parecía que se la tenía jurada al sexo opuesto; bueno, para ser sinceros sólo se la tenía jurada a dos especimenes en particular, Sirius y él.

–¿Y tú no lo eres? – inquirió Sirius.

–A mí manera, supongo –. Ella arqueó las cejas, intuía que Black tramaba algo pero no conseguía saber qué.

–En el fondo todas las chicas lo sois –.

–¿Algún problema con ello? -.

–Al contrario, es más fácil conseguir una cita con vosotras -.

–No si el chico tiene una bocaza tan grande como la tuya -.

–Empiezan a parecerse a ti con Lily – le dijo Peter a James, consiguiendo hacer enrojecer a los tres gryffindors.

–¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó Remus, divertido por las caras de sus amigos.

Althea se marchó tras un escueto "adiós", dejando pasar al licántropo.

–Me voy cinco minutos y ya estáis acosando al personal femenino –.

–Remsie, déjalo -.

–A este ritmo no creo que consigas ganar la apuesta, Black – se burló James.

–Oh, pienso remediar eso esta misma noche – replicó él con sonrisa angelical.

Tratándose de Sirius Black podía pasar cualquier cosa tras esa frase.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Hacía una noche estupenda para ser principios de Septiembre en el norte de Inglaterra, muchos estudiantes llevaban las capas abiertas o quitadas. Desde los carruajes contemplaron la belleza de los terrenos de Hogwarts bajo las estrellas y el impresionante castillo completamente iluminado para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo curso.

–_Cuarto año_ – pensó Lily – _Mi padre tiene razón, el tiempo vuela_ -.

–¿Pasa algo? -.

–No Thea, sólo que al año que viene nos tocan los TIMOS -.

–Lil, céntrate en acabar 4º, entonces empezaremos a hablar de los exámenes de 5º - sonrió su amiga.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor lamentando demasiadas ausencias, como la de Longbottom que había terminado 7º con excelentes notas.

McGonagall presentó el Sombrero Seleccionador como cada año y todos escucharon la canción. Entonces dio inicio la ceremonia. El primero de los niños se asemejaba muchísimo a Sirius, pero los ojos grises no transmitían la misma jovialidad y su boca se torcía con grotesca ironía en alguien tan joven.

–Black, Regulus -.

Hubo murmullos curiosos y alumnos que se medio incorporaron para echar un vistazo al que no podía ser más que el hermano del rebelde número uno de Gryffindor. Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ellos, indiferente.

–¡SLYTHERIN! -.

El chiquillo se reunió con sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa y los amigos de éstas, andando pausada y orgullosamente. El resto de la selección de alumnos le importaba un pimiento a Sirius, la oía de lejos, consciente sólo de la acumulación de futuros magos tenebrosos que veía en la otra mesa. Si ya lo dice el refrán: Dios los cría y ellos no sólo se juntan, encima se multiplican.

–Si sigues así conseguirás pegarle fuego a alguno -. El buen humor de la voz de James consiguió arrancarle de la amargura.

–No sé, la última vez que hice magia incontrolada convertí a mi hermano en una babosa -.

–Tranquilo, ya le prepararemos una fiesta de bienvenida -.

Una perversa sonrisa iluminó los rostros de ambos amigos antes que chocaran las manos.

–Ya empezamos – suspiró Kathleen – Conseguirán que les pongan castigos antes de la primera semana -.

–Eso ya lo hicieron el año pasado – dijo Selinda.

El director del colegio se levantó y sonrió a sus alumnos.

–Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts en el que intentaremos que aprendáis magia y alguna cosa más por el camino. Me gustaría dar los avisos antes de cenar, puesto que después toda vuestra sangre abandona la cabeza y se va al estómago. Primero: el Bosque Prohibido sigue siendo el Bosque Prohibido, así que como tal eviten acercarse a él. Tampoco se aproximen al Sauce Boxeador, así evitaremos que la señora Pomfrey tenga que coserles algún brazo y que sus Casas pierdan 100 puntos de castigo. Segundo: no se debe hacer magia en los pasillos, junto con más de doscientas cosas que el señor Filch, nuestro celador, indica amablemente en un cartel de su despacho. Tercero: las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch serán dentro de dos semanas, los interesados poneros en contacto con el capitán de vuestra respectiva Casa. Cuarto: habrá una pequeña sorpresa -.

Centenares de orejas sintonizaron al instante al oír la palabra "sorpresa".

–Todos vosotros, a partir de tercer curso, recibiréis una especie de test a rellenar; cuando lo tengáis listo debéis depositarlo en la boca de la gárgola que oculta la puerta de mi despacho. El objetivo de todo ello será revelado en su momento, ahora, bon apetit -.

Los estudiantes empezaron a devorar la cena al tiempo que compartían sus opiniones acerca de esa sorpresa.

–Dumbledore es capaz de cualquier cosa – opinó Lily y señaló a los chicos de 4º – Da más miedo que esos cuatro conspirando juntos -.

–Gracias por el piropo, Evans -.

–No lo era, Potty, lamento si tu neurona no te permite distinguir la diferencia -.

–Evans 1, Potty 0 – sonrió Deyanira.

–Por cierto, señorita Willow¿puedo pedirle un favorcito de na? -.

Althea miró al angelical Sirius esperando ver aparecer dos cuernos y el rabo.

–Tú habla, lo de aceptar es aparte -.

–Mi querido amigo, James, aquí presente, y yo hicimos una apuesta, el que pierda habrá de realizar un castigo insufrible¿me ayudarías a ganarla? -.

–¿Cómo? -.

–Con un besito de nada aquí – se señaló la boca.

–Vuelve siquiera a insinuarlo y te tragas el Sombrero Seleccionador -.

–Pobre Sombrero¿qué culpa tiene él? - rió Lily.

Sirius sonrió, pero de esa forma tan especial cuando estaba a punto de cometer una de sus más absolutas locuras. De un salto, se encaramó a la mesa de Gryffindor llamando la atención del Comedor al completo.

–Señor Black¿qué se supone está haciendo? -.

–Discúlpeme, profesora McGonagall, con su permiso y el del resto de profesores, querría compartir algo con el resto del colegio -. Extendió una mano hacia la estupefacta muchacha griega – Althea, sube -.

–¡No! – se debatió ella, aunque no sirvió de mucho contra la fuerza de todos sus compañeros, incluso Lily quería saber a dónde llevaba el numerito de Black; el único que se opuso fue James, que ya se veía dando una serenata.

Agarrando con firmeza las manos de Thea para evitar una temprana huida, Sirius se arrodilló y entonó con voz clara.

¡_Oh, si yo fuera espejo,  
para que sin parar me miraras,  
¡Yo en vestido me convertiría,  
para que siempre me llevaras!  
Agua quiero ser_ _para..._

–Vale, vale – interrumpió Thea, más roja que el escudo de Gryffindor.

–¿Quieres que pare? – musitó Sirius.

–Sí -.

–Prométeme un beso en la boca -.

–Tú estás tonto -.

_Agua quiero ser_

_para lavar tu... _

–De acuerdo, un beso y te callas para siempre y no vuelves a extorsionarme -.

–Trato hecho -.

–¿Ha terminado ya de exponer a su compañera al ridículo delante de todo el colegio, señor Black? -.

–Sí, profesor Dumbledore, aunque espero que perdone si mi amigo James Potter toma mi relevo en breves minutos -.

–¿Recitando poemas? -.

–No, algo más interesante pero no menos artístico -.

–Excelente, me gusta ver de primera mano la creatividad de mis alumnos -.

Los dos gryffindors bajaron de la mesa. Althea esperó un tiempo prudencial a que la gente desviara la atención de ellos, para luego tomar el rostro de Sirius y plantarle un beso bastante intenso en la boca; ella había pretendido vengarse, poniendo en práctica lo aprendido ese verano, y se encontró con que no era tan desagradable hacerle ese pequeño favor a Black. Un tirón en su túnica por parte de Lily le devolvió a la realidad y se apartó de Sirius, el chico tenía una cara de borrego sonrojado que hizo reír a Thea y a media mesa de Gryffindor.

Para entonces, James ya se estaba dando cabezazos contra la madera. Remus le agarró del cuello de la túnica para evitar que terminara suicidándose.

–Te toca, James – dijo Sirius, saliendo de su trance con sonrisa perversa.

El interpelado se colocó las gafas y la túnica y, armándose de toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, marchó a la mesa de Slytherin. Los alumnos tardaron un poco en percatarse que algo raro sucedía, la mayoría empezó a girarse cuando escuchó los murmullos alterados entre los gryffindors, el resto lo hizo a tiempo de ver a James parado ante Snape; el slytherin miraba ceñudo a su eterno rival, sospechando un posible ataque. Nadie esperaba que James se lanzase a cantar a capela, que lo hiciera tan mal, que fuera "All you need is love" y que fuera para Snape. Las carcajadas no se demoraron entre los estudiantes, incluso los profesores sufrían diversos grados de hilaridad; Mazzard casi se asfixia con la comida y Hagrid casi lo manda hasta el vestíbulo de una palmada en la espalda en su intento por ayudarle. Dumbledore aplaudió al improvisado trovador cuando terminó su actuación y pronto fue seguido por el resto del colegio.

–Debería contratarles a usted y al señor Black para amenizar el baile de Navidad, señor Potter – sonrió el director.

–Gracias, profesor Dumbledore, pero podría pasar cualquier cosa -.

–Cierto, cualquier cosa -.

Por algún extraño motivo, a James no le gustó nada el tono de voz del director, sonaba demasiado al que usaban Sirius y él cuando preparaban alguna de las gordas.

La cena concluyó sin más contratiempos. Los prefectos guiaron a los de primer año a sus respectivas Casas junto con algunos de los mayores.

–Hogar dulce hogar – sonrió Sirius, al contemplar la cálida Sala Común.

–El día que termines el colegio creo que te morirás – comentó Thea.

–Espero que no sea una predicción, señorita vidente – dijo él, no del todo tranquilo.

–No lo es, mi poder aún no da para "ver" tan lejos -.

–Thea, deja de ligar con Black y vamos a dormir -.

–Sirius, deja de ligar con Willow y vamos a dormir -.

Todo bicho viviente en la Sala miró alternativamente a las dos personas que estaban al pie de las escaleras de las chicas una y de los chicos el otro: Evans y Potter.

–Empiezan a hablar igual y al mismo tiempo, eso es malo, muy malo – le dijo Remus con finjida seriedad a Gideon.

El prefecto asintió en plan profesional mientras otros estudiantes reían. Los dos implicados, enojados y rojos, subieron a refugiarse en sus habitaciones.

–Va a ser un curso interesante – comentó Peter.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Maggie Boot, Potter y Black eran los únicos que quedaban del equipo de Gryffindor, les tocaba encontrar y entrenar a un cazador, un buscador, un guardián y un golpeador.

La gryffindor de 7º leyó la lista de solicitudes al tiempo que comprobaba el aspecto de cada alumno postulante. Desechó a seis sin ninguna prueba para empezar, pero ella era la capitana y ella decidía; quedaron diez personas para los cuatro puestos.

–Empezaremos con el guardián, subid a defender los aros según os vaya llamando. Potter, tú encárgate de lanzar la quaffle -.

–A la orden, mi capitana -.

Ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Había sólo dos personas para el puesto de guardián: el primero resultó un absoluto fracaso, parecía que tenía un queso de gruyere en cada mano por todas las pelotas que pasaban.

–Matthew Deezen -.

Era un muchachito de doce años de aspecto desgarbado, hombros caídos y el liso cabello castaño le cubría los ojos en un estilo muy perruno. Maggie no parecía muy convencida, mas le dejó probar.

James tanteó con un tiro sencillo que el chico no tuvo problemas para coger.

–Si no lo haces más difícil la jefa no me aceptará – protestó, devolviéndole la quaffle.

–Como quieras -.

El cazador se aplicó con auténtica saña, pero aquel chavalín parecía teleportarse aunque sus movimientos eran cualquier cosa menos rápidos.

–Eres bueno – sonrió James.

–Nah, soy hijo único de magos en un lugar un poco aislado y me entretenía atrapando las pelotas de tenis de un club de campo muggle -.

Potter soltó una carcajada. Boot dio por concluida la prueba para guardián, dando la bienvenida a Matthew Deezen. Habría que pulirle un poco, sobre todo de cara a esquivar las bludgers, pero deteniendo lanzamientos no tenía precio.

–Ahora el golpeador -.

Tres personas solicitaban el puesto, dos chicos y la temible Deyanira Danforth. No hubo muchos problemas a la hora de la selección, la agresividad de la rubia estuvo a punto de dar con los huesos de Sirius en la enfermería.

–Habrá que trabajar un poco tu juego en equipo, Danforth, pero bienvenida a bordo – sonrió Maggie.

–Gracias, yo estoy bien – ironizó Sirius, masajeándose el hombro magullado.

–Tú te lo has buscado, Black -.

–Pero mira que eres rencorosa, Deyanira, yo no tuve la culpa de que no te dieran el puesto de golpeadora el año pasado, fue Longbottom el que eligió -.

–Tuve que soportar tu cara de gallito orgulloso pavoneándote de haberme ganado, creo que tengo derecho a vengarme -.

–Visto así... -.

Al margen de las diferencias entre sus dos golpeadores, Maggie lidiaba con un serio problema, los cinco candidatos que quedaban eran para cazador.

–No tenemos buscador, mierda -.

–¿Y si prueba James? – dijo Sirius.

–¿Potter? – dudó ella.

–Hooch siempre dijo que yo era lo suficientemente rápido para ocupar su puesto – recordó James – Aunque reconozco que nunca he probado a coger una snitch en campo abierto, no se me da mal en mi habitación -.

–Inténtalo -.

Subido a su Nimbus 1001, James esperó en el aire a que Maggie soltara la pelotita dorada. Vio como la snitch abandonaba la mano femenina y se alzaba a toda velocidad hacia las gradas del noreste; voló como si le fuera la vida en ello, hizo un quiebro descendente para no estrellarse contra las maderas y atrapó la veloz esfera alada. Hicieron una decena de ensayos hasta que la capitana de Gryffindor se dio por satisfecha.

–Bueno, Potter, no eres Hooch pero sin duda no se te da mal, esperemos que puedas hacerlo con la presión del partido sobre tu espalda – sonrió la chica – Enhorabuena, eres nuestro nuevo buscador -.

Buscador. Qué bien sonaba esa palabra a los oídos de James. Aquel era el puesto de mayor responsabilidad, el que decidía el resultado del partido, la gloria o la ruina de su equipo estaban en sus manos. Ah, la fama y la popularidad que iba a reportarle su cambio de puesto.

De los cinco chavales que quedaban, seleccionaron a dos nuevos cazadores. Uno era Michael McDonald, de 5º curso, habituado a entrenar con su hermano Thomas, el anterior guardián. El otro era Kevin Fywell, de 3º, al que cogieron por su rapidez aunque necesitaba encarecidamente mejorar su técnica y compenetración con los otros cazadores.

–Excelente, Gryffindor ya tiene nuevo equipo, espero veros aquí para entrenar este viernes después de las clases -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Acababan de comenzar las clases y Remus ya se sentía agobiado. No era idiota, ni se le daban mal los estudios, sencillamente era un perfeccionista al que le repateaba que James y Sirius se tocaran las narices y sacaran mejores notas que él. Después de su sesión de biblioteca le apetecía vegetar un rato frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, por eso tomaba todos los atajos que conocía. Iba a surgir del pasadizo del tapiz cuando escuchó la voz de Sirius.

–No seas agonías, Pete -.

–No lo soy, sólo digo que Remus cada vez está más receloso, creo que se huele lo que tramamos -.

–Es imposible que sospeche¿por qué te crees que trabajamos en ello los días de luna llena, así no hay peligro que se dé cuenta -.

–Ya, pero sabe que le ocultamos algo, no me preguntes cómo -.

–Eres un paranoico -.

–Me fijo en la gente, Sirius, algo que ni tú ni James hacéis, como demuestra el hecho de que él esté en la enfermería -.

–Hmpf, Evans se ha pasado tres pueblos, mira que tirarle encima una armadura -.

–Él no debería haberse metido con sus trenzas, todo el mundo sabe que las chicas se ponen de los nervios cuando alguien critica su aspecto -.

–James no es muy diplomático que digamos... ¿cuánto puede tardar Remus en llegar de la Biblioteca? -.

–Se habrá entretenido -.

El joven licántropo esperó unos segundos prudenciales antes de emerger del pasadizo secreto y poner su mejor cara de sorpresa.

–Ah, chicos¿qué hacéis aquí en medio? -.

–Esperarte, Evans ha mandado a James a la enfermería y pensamos en ir a buscar el dichoso corredor que conecta la sala de los espejos con la torre de astronomía¿te vienes? – explicó Sirius.

–Me encantaría, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo para Frost si quiero que me deje hacer las prácticas -.

–Eres un aburrido, Remus -.

–Al contrario que otros, yo necesito estudiar para sacar buenas notas; que lo paséis bien -.

Lupin entró en la Sala Común dejando a sus dos amigos con un palmo de narices por su brusquedad. Tenía que reconocer que le fastidiaba que le ocultaran cosas, como si no confiaran en él.

–_¡Demonios, si hasta Peter sabe qué se traen entre manos¿por qué no me cuentan nada?_ -.

–No te comas la cabeza, Lupin -.

Thea le sonrió desde una butaca, apartando el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja que estaba leyendo.

–¿Qué? -.

–Cuando te pones a desentrañar los misterios del universo acabas deprimiéndote, le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas – dijo ella.

–No es cierto -.

Ella puso cara de circunstancia.

–Bueno, vale, a veces me preocupo demasiado – reconoció Remus, sentándose en el sillón – Es un pequeño defecto... pero es que los otros están tramando algo y no me lo cuentan, igual que el año pasado -.

–No por ello dejan de ser menos amigos tuyos – razonó Thea – A mí Lily tampoco me lo cuenta todo y es mi mejor amiga. La gente necesita tener secretos, Remus -.

Él dio un respingo. Desde que la profesora Marinatos había descubierto su licantropía, estaba algo angustiado pensando que podría pasar lo mismo con su hija.

–Hablando de Lily¿dónde esta? -.

–En detención con McGo por "agredir físicamente a un compañero" – rió la morena gryffindor – James parece masoca -.

–Un poco cabeza dura, quizás -. Remus miró con curiosidad la revista que Thea sujetaba con una mano – No sabía que te gustasen esas revistas -.

–Me la ha dejado Lucy, viene un reportaje del grupo de música Darkness of Icarus, este invierno hacen una gira por toda Gran Bretaña -. Señaló una foto – El cantante es una monada -.

Remus cogió la revista para ver mejor la foto. Un chico de veintitantos, atractivo, de largo pelo plateado con las puntas azules y vestido entero de cuero negro, saludaba con una maliciosa sonrisa.

–Hum, esa sonrisa es muy "made in Sirius"¿no? -.

–Es la típica del que se cree irresistible – replicó Thea, divertida - Por desgracia para Black, él no llega ni a la altura de la bota a Icarus -.

–Bueno, yo voy a subir a descansar -.

–De eso nada, si no te apetece hablar no hablaremos, pero tú te quedas aquí a desenchufarte un rato de tus comeduras de tarro -.

Era imposible discutir con ella. Remus soltó su mochila y se arrellanó en el sillón contemplando las llamas de la chimenea con el ruido de los de 1º y 2º año de fondo.

Thea puso la revista ante su rostro, como si leyera, sin embargo sus ojos amatista escrutaban a su rubicundo compañero. Lupin era extraño y desconcertante, la gente sólo se percataba de sus sonrisas afables y la cordialidad con que trataba a todo el mundo, pocos reparaban en sus largos silencios y la nostálgica mirada.

La llegada de Lily despotricando contra James interrumpió los pensamientos de Althea.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

En la enfermería, James se aburría como una ostra. Tenía fracturados varios huesos y la poción que los soldaría tardaba de tres y a cuatro horas en actuar, por no hablar de lo incómodo que resultaba el efecto de cosquilleo que sentía bajo la piel.

–Poppy¿cómo se encuentra tu huésped? -.

–Podrá ir a la cena, Minerva, no ha sido nada -.

La profesora McGonagall entró en el campo de visión de James con una sonrisa alejada de su habitual severidad.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Lily? -.

–La señorita Evans ya ha cumplido su castigo, aunque presiento que esto no terminará aquí¿me equivoco, señor Potter? -.

–Negarlo sería una estupidez¿no? -. James sonrió como lo haría un crío de cinco años por una piruleta – Al menos puedo prometerle que no haremos ninguna trastada a Slytherin -.

–Es un alivio -.

Siguiendo con su juego, James puso cara de indecisión.

–¿Ocurre algo, señor Potter? -.

–Ah, supongo que no, este verano he leído un poco más sobre los Animagos y como usted me dijo que le preguntase las dudas... -.

–¿Cuál es el problema con el que se ha encontrado? -.

El muchacho le formuló varias cuestiones sin importancia, dando a entender un nivel de conocimientos muy inferior al que poseía.

–Sólo una más -.

–De acuerdo, sólo una, la cena se servirá en pocos minutos y no debemos retrasarnos – concedió McGonagall, sinceramente orgullosa de su alumno predilecto.

–A veces aparece una referencia a un conjuro secreto¿qué es? -.

La amabilidad de su tutora fue sustituida por una expresión de tensa cautela.

–Es el último conjuro que el futuro animago ha de pronunciar antes de su transformación, el Ministerio lo protege con mucho celo para evitar la aparición de animagos ilegales -.

–Ah, y supongo que entonces me puedo olvidar de preguntárselo -. James se levantó de la cama y movió los brazos y las piernas, satisfecho con su recuperación – Bueno, con saber a qué se referían me basta, era un poco raro tanto misterio y a mí me encantan los misterios -.

McGonagall sabía que estaba siendo manipulada, sabía que ese muchachito de catorce años había empezado toda la conversación para averiguar el dichoso conjuro, pero ¿qué mal podía hacer contándoselo?.

–James -.

–¿Sí, profesora? -.

–Si me prometes que no le contarás a nadie el conjuro y que no harás nada indebido con él, te lo recitaré una única vez -.

–¿En serio, es un honor que tenga tanta confianza en mí, profesora, le prometo que no lo usaré para nada malo, ni tampoco se lo diré a nadie – dijo James, incapaz de creer en su suerte.

–_Anál nathrach, orth' bháis's bethad, do chél dénmha_ -.

–Es muy sonoro – fue el único comentario del gryffindor.

–Ahora vayamos a cenar -. McGonagall le tomó del hombro y le guió hacia la puerta – Querrás ver a tus amigos -.

–Sí, han debido aburrirse tanto como yo -.

La profesora no llegó a ver cómo James echaba un último vistazo a la enfermería y sonreía mientras una losa del suelo que se cerraba suavemente en un rincón de la sala.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

–¡Lo tenemos! -.

La mesa Gryffindor apenas gastó una breve mirada en James, Sirius y Peter que estaban muy ocupados con una especie de danza de la victoria. Remus se levantó bruscamente para abandonar el Comedor, cruzándose con Lily y Thea que acababan de entrar.

–¿Y a esos qué les ha dado? – gruñó la pelirroja.

–Ni lo sé ni me importa – regruñó Remus.

–Si los dos vais a estar en plan quisquilloso, yo me piro a cenar a otro lado -. Althea se alejó de ellos y ocupó un sitio junto a Mary Hume, la prefecta.

–¿Estás enfadado con los otros? – le preguntó Lily a Remus, tras convencerle de quedarse a tomar algo.

–Últimamente me dan un poco de lado en la planificación de sus fechorías -.

–Suerte la tuya, en mi caso James parece dispuesto a convertirme en objeto de sus jugarretas -.

El licántropo picoteó la comida.

–¿Lupin? -.

–Ah, dime Lily -.

–¿Estás bien, te ves pálido -. La muchacha le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

–Tranquila, es mi estado habitual -.

Su instinto le dijo a Lily que eso sonaba a una mentira del tamaño de un elefante.

–Thea me ha dicho que parecías preocupado esta tarde pero que no has querido hablar con ella¿te sirvo yo de confesora? -.

El chico sonrió a pesar de su desánimo.

–No hay nada que confesar, pero agradeceré tu compañía durante el breve paseo a la Sala Común -.

–Hecho... Thea, voy arriba -.

–No hagáis nada que yo no haría -.

–¡Thea! – chilló la pelirroja.

Remus rió al tiempo que sujetaba a su violenta compañera para que no estrangulase a la alegre vidente. Se le habría atragantado la risa si llega a ver la cara que tenían tres personas del Comedor en ese momento.

–Tienes muy mal genio, señorita Evans – comentó Remus, ya en el pasillo.

–Es genético, mi madre dice que le recuerdo a la abuela Jane – se encogió de hombros – Bien, señor Lupin¿qué oscuras razones hay para que uno de los más encantadores gryffindors esté tan alicaído? -.

–_¿Empezando por que soy licántropo, qué más deseas saber?_ – ironizó él mentalmente – Nada, como dice Thea, me gusta darle muchas vueltas a las cosas y éstas crecen y crecen hasta que veo los problemas más grandes de lo que son -.

–A todos nos pasa alguna vez -.

Ambos se miraron, de repente conscientes que el otro pasaba de puntillas sobre algo que no deseaba comentar.

–Tú también tienes problemas de esos que no puedes hablar con nadie que no sea la almohada – sonrió Remus.

–Sí, algo así –.

–Es difícil aconsejar cuando no se tienen datos del asunto, pero supongo que siempre vale decir que cuando pasa el tiempo los problemas parecen menos importantes -.

–¿Eso te vale a ti? -.

–No – reconoció Remus.

–A mí tampoco -. Lily pensó que un poco de información tampoco haría daño – Soy amiga de quién no debería -.

–Eso no lo he pillado del todo -.

–Tengo una amistad en Slytherin – confesó ella en voz muy baja, tanto que de no ser porque Remus era licántropo no habría entendido ni jota – Eso molesta a Thea porque los magos oscuros salen de esa Casa, gente como la que mató a su padre. Ya no me hablo con esa amistad, pero me siento mal por tener que renunciar a un amigo por otro -.

–Peor es creer que tus amigos lo son porque sienten lástima -. El chico cruzó los brazos en un inconsciente gesto defensivo.

–Eso no es cierto, Remus; he visto cómo se portan James y los otros contigo, te aprecian mucho -.

–Pero odio que siempre estén intentando protegerme de todo, no soy de cristal aunque... -.

–Aunque estés enfermo – concluyó Lily.

El rubicundo gryffindor palideció más de lo que ya estaba, parecía cubierto de leche agria.

–Remus, vivimos diez meses viéndonos día a día, es normal que tras cuatro años algunas personas nos demos cuenta que eres tú el enfermo y no tu madre, no tienes de qué avergonzarte -.

–Es... no puedes entenderlo -.

La pelirroja se plantó ante su compañero y le abrazó con fuerza.

–Lily... -.

–Perteneces a Gryffindor, Remus J. Lupin, la Casa de los Leones, somos elegidos por nuestra lealtad y nuestro valor – afirmó ella con total convicción – Jamás dudes que James, Sirius y Peter son tus amigos, por muy idiotas que parezcan, y da igual si estás enfermo o si de repente te salen dos cabezas más -.

La respuesta de Remus murió en sus labios al escuchar un maullido, la señora Norris les miraba con una satisfacción muy poco gatuna desde las sombras del pasillo. El chico agarró a Lily de la mano y echó a correr, tanto hablar se les había pasado la hora del toque de queda y no le apetecía que le castigaran habiendo empezado las clases hacía escasas tres semanas y encima por un tonto despiste.

–Remus – protestó la pelirroja, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder su brazo.

–Esa maldita gata, me la tiene jurada desde lo de Nott –. El chico miró por encima de su hombro para ver al felino persiguiéndoles.

Cruzaron precipitadamente una puerta que Remus cerró tras ellos, después de evitar que su compañera acabara en el suelo por la violenta frenada.

–_Fermaportus_ -.

El hechizo de Lily selló la madera, entonces escuchó los juramentos a media voz de su compañero de huida. Ella se giró para descubrir que se encontraban en el corredor de los espejos, de allí sólo podían bajar a las mazmorras y el conserje lo sabía.

–Atrapados – maldijo ella.

–Lily, de este lugar parte un pasadizo secreto hacia la Torre de Astronomía -.

–¿Y dónde esta? -.

–No lo sé, los chicos y yo lo llevamos buscando desde segundo año -.

–¿Y crees que nosotros lo encontraremos en cinco minutos? -.

–¡No te pongas histérica! -.

–�¡Quién dice que esté histérica? -.

Remus se pasó una mano por la cara, para calmarse.

–Tú busca por allí, yo intentaré por este lado -.

–Ojalá nos hubieran enseñado ya el hechizo desilusionador – suspiró Lily, tanteando las paredes.

Él recordaba haber registrado aquel lugar con sus amigos piedra por piedra, suelo y paredes...

–Vaya, vaya, dos jovencitos perdidos en la noche -.

–Peeves –. Lily fue junto a Remus, sin perder de vista al odioso poltergueist que les observaba malignamente – Bonita noche para hacer travesuras¿verdad? -.

–Dos alumnos encerrados en un aula, una gata la salida guarda y el conserje... -.

–... no les atrapa – terminó Lily el sonsonete.

Peeves aplaudió y dio una voltereta, sólo se divertía antes de amargarles la existencia. Hacía una eternidad que Remus no hablaba, sólo miraba al techo como si esperase un milagro.

–Remus -.

–Apartando a Lily, el chico apuntó con la varita hacia arriba, a un punto donde las piedras del techo formaban una extraña espiral.

–_Aperius_ -.

Las losas se desprendieron en silencio y en su caída aplastaron al distraído Peeves, cuando tocaron el suelo formaban una perfecta escalera de caracol. Lily la contemplaba como los israelitas debieron contemplar el Mar Muerto al abrirse.

–Sube -.

La pelirroja abrió la marcha remontando los escalones seguida de cerca por Lupin, que se encargó de volver a cerrar su vía de escape. Cuando Filch entró por la trampilla de las mazmorras, sólo encontró un poltergueist más plano que un sello desvariando sobre el cielo cayendo sobre su cabeza.

El momento había sido tan estresante que, una vez pasado el peligro, Lily no conseguía parar de reír, así que tuvo que detenerse a media subida por falta de oxígeno y sentarse. Su rubicundo compañero también reía, aunque no parecía que le afectase a la hora de trotar escaleras arriba.

–¿A esto os dedicáis por las noches? -.

–¿Qué? -.

–Tú y los otros, merodeáis por el castillo eludiendo profesores, Filch, señora Norris, fantasmas, elfos domésticos, prefectos, poltergueist... ¡dios, menudo colocón de adrenalina -.

–Lily -.

–¿Sí? -.

–Das miedo -.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

–Supongo que empezaba a estar un poco agobiada, esta improvisada excursión ha servido para despejarme. ¿Qué hora sera? -.

–No mucho más de las once, o eso creo -.

–Sí, parece que ha pasado mucho más tiempo -.

–Debemos seguir -. Remus movió su varita iluminada por un hechizo, animándola a ponerse en pie.

Lily le tendió una mano y dejó que fuera el chico quién la incorporase, era sorprendente la fuerza que parecía capaz de desplegar su enjuto cuerpo.

Las escaleras terminaban a los pies de la Torre de Astronomía, bajo una trampilla camuflada en un rincón como una losa más del suelo. Estaban a salvo de Filch y Peeves por el momento, pero aún tenían que llegar a su Casa sin toparse con ningún profesor o prefecto en el largo recorrido.

–Conozco atajos en los que ocultarnos, Filch aún estará ocupado abajo un rato pensando que nos hemos escondido por la zona y no seis pisos más arriba, así que no hay nada que temer – razonó Remus.

–Ya, pero con la nochecita que llevamos no tentemos a la suerte¿vale? -.

Él asintió y le ofreció el brazo, y Lily aceptó agarrarle por pura lógica; Lupin conocía el colegio de memoria y parecía tener facilidad para caminar en la semi oscuridad de los pasillos sin tropezar o hacer ruido.

Escucharon las voces antes de saber qué decían. Remus tiró de Lily hacia un pequeño recoveco tras una estatua, él sí captaba las inflexiones y pudo ponerles nombre de inmediato: Filch y Frost, las F.F. como les llamaba Deyanira parodiando las S.S. nazis.

–...alumnos -.

–¿Estás seguro Argus? -.

–Sé que hay dos estudiantes vagando por ahí, les atrapé en la Galería de los Espejos pero consiguieron evadir a la señora Norris de alguna forma antes que yo entrara por el otro lado, y Peeves no fue muy coherente que digamos -.

–¿Coherente? -.

–Dijo que esos dos estudiantes le habían tirado una escalera encima -.

–De acuerdo, centremos la vigilancia en los caminos que llevan a las diferentes Casas, esos muchachos tendrán que regresar en algún momento -. La fría lógica de Frost era odiosamente efectiva – Yo me encargo de Gryffindor. Sugiera a Mazzard que supervise Hufflepuff. Usted encárguese de Ravenclaw -.

–Disculpe señor, pero ¿y Slytherin? -.

–Yo mismo me aseguro todas las noches de tener a mis estudiantes a buen recaudo antes de sellar la entrada, por eso sé que no ha podido salir ninguno -.

–Muy inteligente, señor -.

Maldito Alexander Frost, ahora se sentaría en la puerta de Gryffindor como el dragón sobre su tesoro, con la diferencia que casi era preferible ser devorado por el reptil a someterse a un castigo del profesor de DCAO. Remus había estado tan concentrado en la conversación de los adultos, que sólo se dio cuenta de la embarazosa posición que compartía con Lily cuando ella puso su mano sobre el brazo que la retenía por la cintura. Esperaba que la chica se giraría hecha una furia para maldecirle, igual que hacía con James, pero se limitó a recostar su espalda contra el cuerpo de su compañero.

–¿Y ahora qué? – susurró Lily – No podemos volver -.

–Al menos sabemos que el resto del castillo estará desprotegido – dijo el licántropo, demasiado consciente de la presencia de la muchacha – _Malditas hormonas antes de la luna llena, y yo me burlaba de lo salido que estaba Sirius_ -.

–¿Conoces algún refugio, no sé, un sitio dónde podamos esperar a que amanezca sin que nos pillen in fraganti -.

–Sí, pero es un lugar secreto que comparto con los chicos, tienes que jurarme que no revelaras a nadie su ubicación -.

–Si lo prefieres puedo cerrar los ojos y dejar que me guíes, aunque tampoco es que sepa muy bien en qué parte del colegio estoy ahora -.

–Bien, confío en ti -.

Remus tomó la mano de Lily para conducirla a la salita que habían acondicionado detrás del espejo de una de las estancias de la cuarta planta. La pelirroja vio cómo el chico accionaba el mecanismo oculto que abría la puerta-espejo y le siguió dentro de la oscuridad, con tan mala fortuna que fue a dejarse la espinilla contra una silla; unos brazos la atraparon antes que cayera al suelo, el raudo y sorprendentemente fuerte Lupin.

–Deberías haber esperado a que diera la luz -.

El aliento de Remus le hizo cosquillas en la frente. Lily alzó las manos para tomar el rostro oculto en la negrura, era divertido seguir las líneas de la cara como haría un invidente, palpar su perenne sonrisa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas incoherentes esa noche, una más no haría daño, y Remus rindió el instinto a la razón; algo inseguro, selló los labios de Lily con los suyos, un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estómago al tiempo que las manos femeninas se tensaban sobre sus hombros. No sabía qué había esperado que sucedería, pero sin duda no era que ella respondiera al beso con semejante intensidad. Antes de darse cuenta estaban besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Lily abrió la boca, permitiendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran hasta que les faltó el aire. Dejando que ella se recuperase, Remus pasó a explorar con sus labios el cuello de la pelirroja, captando su particular olor y el frescor a menta que el champú dejaba en su pelo. Lily imitó los movimientos del licántropo, entusiasmada con los resultados que desencadenaba su temeridad.

–Lil -.

–¿Hum? -.

–¿Puedo soltarte las trenzas? -.

Era tan tierno. Lily sonrió contra la piel del chico, consintiendo en silencio. Libre de los coleteros, el cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y las manos de Lupin parecían encontrarlo tan fascinante como la lengua sus labios. Ella luchó por llevar la batalla dentro de la boca del chico, al tiempo que una de sus manos se aventuraba por debajo de la camisa buscando la piel de la espalda masculina. Remus se estremeció.

–Tienes las manos heladas -.

–Lo siento – rió Lily.

–Con que esas tenemos -.

El chico coló sus manos por bajo la ropa de la pelirroja, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada.

–Frío! -.

–Quejica – le tocó reír a Remus esta vez, aunque calló bajo un nuevo ataque de la boca femenina.

Se besaron y jugaron hasta que el agotamiento por las emociones de la noche empezó a vencerles. Remus, iluminando con su varita, llevó a Lily hasta uno de los destartalados sofás para que durmiera un rato.

–Túmbate conmigo – reclamó ella – Hace un frío de mil demonios -.

–Olvidaba lo friolera que eras -.

Tras buscar un par de mantas, Lupin se echó junto a la pelirroja y la tapó a conciencia antes de abrazarla.

–¿Mejor? -.

–Sí –. La voz de Lily sonaba soñolienta – Buenas noches -.

–Buenas noches -.

Remus le dio un último beso en los labios y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

N. de A.¡no me matéis, en serio que la historia me salió así aunque intenté cambiarla un par de veces. Llevo escritas otras veinte páginas y creo que ya entiendo por qué ha pasado lo de Remus y Lily, además enlaza con capis que tengo escritos sobre 5º y 6º año.

Hagan sus apuestas¿quienes son las 3 personas que han mirado raro a Remus cuando ha sujetado a Lily en el Comedor?

Hemos puesto de nuevo en marcha el grupo de yahoo en el que conseguimos traducir una parte de la Orden del Fénix cuando salió en inglés, esta vez estamos mejor preparados y traduciremos íntegramente The Half Blood Prince para evitar que la gente se entere de cosas como la muerte de Sirius sin siquiera haber visto la portada en castellano. Si queréis ayudar, podéis encontrar el enlace al grupo en mi profile.

Ah, sé que soy una pesadilla, pero por fi dejadme más reviews¿sí, venga, sólo hay que darle al botoncito de abajo a la izquierda y decir mola o no mola.

Contestemos a los reviews:

**carichan:** me alegra que te guste la actitud de Sirius, sin duda es la versión de James Dean en el mundo mágico, vive a tope y muere joven. Nariko se ha pasado tres pueblos con lo de Umbridge, ni siquiera la rata asquerosa se merece a la psicótica esa, es un personaje insufrible que te crispa los nervios. Yo me he empezado a aficionar a la música antigua desde que salió OT. XP

**ginny84: **gracias por tanto elogio . Sí la verdad es que se me da mejor el drama que la comedia como demuestra la escena de la transformación de Lupin, aunque lo de The Day fue auténtica inspiración transitoria, pero me llegó muy hondo el que a la gente la emocionara el relato de semejante manera, no eres la 1º (y espero que tampoco la última) que me dice que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

**zefichan:** creí que te habías perdido, se echaban de menos tus reviews. Es difícil mantener la tensión entre James y Lily sabiendo lo que pasa después, pero es divertido hacerles pelearse. En cuanto Snape-Lily es aún más divertido porque disfruto de mucha libertad para manejarles, aunque tengo problemas para mantener a Sevy desagradable y no transformarle en un alma cándida XD. Juas, el baile, no sabes lo que estás pidiendo, esperemos que Hogwarts sobreviva a lo que se avecina. ;)

**Nariko**: ya imaginaba yo que la aparición pija de Sirius al principio del capi sublevaría hormonas XD, como le digo más arriba a carichan, es como James Dean pero en moreno. Los bailes en los fics de los Merodeadores siempre son... especiales XD, puede ocurrir de todo, y en este van a pasar unas cuantas cosillas interesantes (6); estoy deseando leer el tuyo, porque desde lo de "el culo de Potter" la cosa ha ido cuesta abajo y sin frenos, jurl. Snape no es que sea una monada precisamente , pero sí resulta un personaje fascinante por todas sus paradojas. Me he pasado ya por el foro y me he apuntado (q la cosa tiene más papeles a rellenar que la declaración de hacienda) aunque ando escasilla de tiempo para participar, el 18 mis padre inauguran nuevo restaurante.

**Adrian Minkus:** vale, 6 líneas de elogios, has conseguido ponerme colorada; lo que es un honor es que te comparen con Rice, Harris, Rowling y Tolkien. Un placer si me envías los poemas¿no los publicas en red, por dejarte reviews. Si tanto te gusta Black te puedo enviar algunos de los mejores fanarts que he encontrado de él por internet, tb es mi personaje favorito junto con Remus, James y Snape, adoro la época de los Merodeadores XD. Lo de relacionar el pasado y futuro de los personajes creo que se irá al traste cuando saquen en julio The Half Blood Prince, me da a mí que Rowling va a darle la vuelta a la tortilla otra vez, sobre todo por Lily de la que no sabemos casi nada.

Un saludo para todos, tenna rato!

Elanta Rian Black


	23. Cuestión de Hormonas II

N. de A.: todo el culebrón que sigue a continuación está inspirado parcialmente en experiencias personales a mis 14 o 15 añitos, digamos que yo era Thea y mi amiga la que se enrollo con quien no debía XD.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

**Cuestión de Hormonas II**

Sirius bostezó ampliamente y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos tras quedarse dormido en el sofá de la Sala Común. James seguía sentado en la misma butaca con una expresión indescifrable. El reloj anunció ruidosamente las siete de la mañana. Empezó a sentirse movimiento en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios; la primera en bajar fue Althea con su mochila y la de Lily, casi al mismo tiempo apareció Peter también con dos macutos.

"Os dije que debíais iros a dormir, Lupin y Lily ya son mayorcitos para cuidarse solos – comentó Thea.

"Seguro que se refugiaron en La Leonera – coincidió Sirius – Sobre todo con el señor Iceberg en plan esfinge ahí fuera -.

"Ya se ha ido – anunció Peter, tras asomarse brevemente por el retrato-puerta - ¿Vamos a buscarles, si no llegaremos tarde a clase -.

James se puso en pie y arregló su aspecto con un par de toques de varita, Sirius le imitó, y los cuatro gryffindors partieron a la caza de sus amigos.

"Willow, debes jurar que no revelaras a nadie la posición o existencia de La Leonera – dijo Sirius.

"¿Qué es? – inquirió ella.

"Un refugio que acondicionamos dentro del colegio para situaciones como ésta, en las que no pudiéramos regresar a la Sala Común y necesitásemos un escondite cómodo para un tiempo indefinido – explicó James.

"Juro en el nombre de mi señor Apolo no revelar nada acerca de La Leonera -.

Podían estar seguros que ella no rompería una promesa formulada sobre el nombre de su dios.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a su destino. Peter fue el encargado de abrir la puerta-espejo y James hizo los honores de pasar el primero al interior. En ese instante, Dumbledore tuvo que desistir de escribir una carta porque el tintero le estalló a consecuencia de un espeluznante grito colectivo; los alumnos del Comedor se preguntaron si no habría una plaga de banshees en el colegio; la señora Norris se escondió en el despacho de Filch quien no pudo sacarla de allí; los fantasmas pensaron que Myrtle habría reventado; y Remus y Lily casi mueren del susto. El licántropo, tras caerse del sofá, soltó una sarta de maldiciones impropias de él, mientras la pelirroja se sujetaba el pecho intentando respirar.

"¡Buscaos trabajo de despertadores en el infierno! – le espetó Lily a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – preguntó James, mirándoles a ambos alternativamente.

"Pues, la versión breve es que nos despistamos con la hora, Filch casi nos pilla así que huimos y nos metimos en la Galería de los Espejos, encontramos el pasadizo que va a la Torre de Astronomía pero no pudimos volver a la Sala Común porque Frost se plantó delante de la puerta, de forma que acabamos durmiendo aquí -. Remus se colocó los riñones arqueando la espalda hacia atrás con un crujido – Lily es muy friolera y me pidió que ocupásemos los dos el mismo sofá, luego nos dormimos y hasta ahora que casi nos matáis, panda de banshees locas -.

"Fue muy divertido – apostilló Lily.

"Cierto, a mí no me importaría repetir -.

La pelirroja rió un tanto avergonzada, lo que le recordó al chico lo que había pasado antes de dormir y también le hizo enrojecer.

"¿Descubriste el maldito pasadizo? – inquirió Sirius, entusiasmado - ¿Cómo¿dónde? -.

"En el techo, hay una escalera que se despliega semejante al puente de las mazmorras que conecta la... -.

Remus procedió a explicar con más detalle la parte de la escalera a Sirius y Peter, mientras Lily se levantaba y agradecía a Thea que le hubiese traído la mochila. El observador James no se había perdido los gestos y expresiones, ni tampoco el empeño de Thea en que su amiga se dejase el revuelto pelo suelto y se abrochara bien la túnica; James quizás se comportaba habitualmente de forma un tanto frívola, pero no era idiota.

"Nos vamos, a ver si cogemos algo para desayunar camino de clase – se despidió Lily.

"Os vemos en Transformaciones – replicó Remus, antes de seguir con su narración.

Cuando las dos muchachas se habían alejado una distancia prudencial de La Leonera, Althea agarró a la pelirroja y la llevó a un baño para que se viera en un espejo. Hubo un segundo chillido que cruzó de parte a parte el colegio.

"¿Os enrollasteis o Lupin intentaba devorarte? – se burló la joven pitonisa.

Lily no podía creer la cantidad de marcas que adornaban su cuello y parte del escote, por eso Thea había estado colocando su pelo hacia delante una y otra vez, para esconderlas.

"Qué bochorno – gimoteó ella.

"Sólo si la gente se entera -.

"¡Por Dios, Thea, esto es Hogwarts, si algo es alto secreto acaban enterándose hasta los habitantes del Bosque Prohibido -.

"Por curiosidad¿hasta dónde llegasteis? -.

"¡Thea! -.

"Oh, venga, soy tu mejor amiga, y te conté lo de Matt -.

"Casi todo fueron besos, nada serio, tenemos catorce años -.

"Eso es lo de menos¿qué tal besa? -.

La cara roja que se le puso a Lily en ese momento fue suficiente respuesta e hizo reír a la morena.

"¿Vas a empezar a salir con él? -.

"Fue sólo un accidente -.

"Sí, accidente geográfico del tamaño de Australia – bromeó Thea – Lo digo, porque de seguro a Susan le dará un ataque -.

"¡Susan, si me sentía mal ahora me siento como una auténtica traidora -. Lily se apoyó en el lavabo – Susy está coladísima por Remus desde segundo curso y voy yo y me enrollo con él. Sinceramente, anoche todo resultaba surrealista pero besarle parecía tan lógico y normal... -.

"Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Susan antes que se entere por otra persona -.

"Sí, voy y le digo: hola Susy, me he enrollado con el chico que te gusta por accidente... ¿tú estás tonta o qué? -.

"Deja de emparanoiarte, apenas has dormido y empiezas a desvariar -. Thea le endosó la mochila – Ahora vamos a clase, continuaremos la disección de tus actividades nocturnas después -.

"Ten amigas para esto – gruñó Lily, pero fue con Thea tras asegurarse que la túnica del colegio ocultaba las pruebas del delito.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Mira que podía ser lenta la clase de Historia de la Magia. Sirius, después de haber hecho crucigramas y agotar las posibilidades a la hora de hacer el idiota con un pergamino, se aburría. James había decidido sentarse con Peter por alguna misteriosa razón, así que le tocaba compartir mesa con el responsable Lupin que no dejaba de tomar apuntes ni medio segundo. La verdad era que para haber pasado la noche en vela y estar a las puertas de la luna llena, Remus no tenía mal aspecto; al contrario, parecía relajado y lozano. Fue entonces cuando Sirius reparó en una marca rojiza que sobresalía del cuello de la túnica apenas disimulada por los mechones de cabello castaño claro; extendió la mano y bajó la ropa con un dedo, Remus le apartó con un manotazo distraído, pero él ya estaba flipando en colores.

"Remus -.

"¿Qué? -.

"Tengo que preguntarte algo -.

"Luego, ahora estoy atendiendo a clase, si te aburres invéntate algo tú solito -.

"Te has enrollado con Evans¿verdad? -.

La pluma del licántropo se partió llenando de tinta los pulcros apuntes. Remus cogió otro pergamino e intentó limpiar el destrozo con evidente nerviosismo.

"James va a matarte -.

"No ha ocurrido nada serio – protestó Remus – Sólo nos besamos, una tontería a altas horas de la madrugada... son las hormonas sublevadas por culpa de la maldita luna llena -.

"Tranquilo – musitó Sirius, echando un vistazo de refilón a su mejor amigo – No le contaré nada a James, los accidentes existen, y si sólo ha sido por esta vez no pasa nada... ¿o piensas repetir? -.

"¡Sirius! -.

"¿Qué tal besa la pelirroja? -.

Remus no sabía si reír o arrojarle por la ventana.

"No pienso responder a eso -.

"Debe ser una fiera, con los bocados que te ha dejado en el cuello es probable que tenga algún pariente vampiro -.

"Sirius, ya vale -.

Ese tono de voz era usado por Lupin en contadas ocasiones, cuando realmente le molestaba algo. Sirius hizo mutis y permitió que su amigo siguiera tomando apuntes.

Un par de mesas más atrás, Peter dormía sobre el pupitre mientras James dejaba vagar su mirada del otro lado de la ventana, pensando. Tanto él como Sirius no solían darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, actuaban según el momento y punto; ahora James necesitaba aclarar qué demonios era el revoltijo de sentimientos que le tenía descolocado. Para empezar era un chico, como tal no era muy experto en tales disquisiciones, pero lo cierto es que no podía negar que se sentía molesto por como habían hallado a Lily y Remus esa mañana. Además, no terminaba de creerse que no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ambos.

"_Sería una traición. Todo el mundo sabe que Kindlys está colada por Remus, Evans no le haría algo así a una amiga... ni Remus me lo haría a mí, aunque realmente yo no estoy tras Lily, no, sólo digo que es guapa, también lo son Thea o Nira... pero se veía tan linda con el pelo alborotado sin esas malditas trenzas..._ -.

"Eh, James -.

La mano de Sirius ante sus ojos consiguió traerle de vuelta al aula donde la clase de Hª de la Magia había concluido; su mejor amigo parecía divertido, Peter intrigado y Remus ¿avergonzado?.

"Chicos, acelerad o no llegáis a Transformaciones – les llamó Althea desde el pasillo.

James guardó apresuradamente sus cosas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Transcurrió una semana la mar de tranquila. Los chicos de 4º de Gryffindor estaban ocupados preparando una buena broma para Regulus, lo que le dio a Remus la excusa perfecta para evadir a Lily. Por su parte, la pelirroja agradeció no cruzarse fuera de clase con el rubicundo muchacho porque no sabía cómo encararle.

Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó Adivinación.

La profesora Marinatos les recibió con su habitual sonrisa.

"Ocupad vuestros almohadones, eso es... hoy os explicaré el maravilloso mundo del Tarot -. Con un golpe de varita todos los alumnos tuvieron su propia baraja de hermosas aunque crípticas representaciones – En el libro tenéis los significados más habituales y las principales formas de echar las cartas. Os leeré a todos el futuro para tener una referencia y así vuestros deberes serán intentar adivinar el futuro de un amigo, ya veremos en la próxima clase qué disparates os han salido -.

Sofía paseaba entre sus estudiantes, resumiendo las atribuciones de cada naipe, por eso sintió que algo raro ocurría entre los adolescentes. No era difícil captar las miradas veladas, ceños fruncidos, sonrisas irónicas... lo complicado era averiguar a qué se debía tanto ajetreo en el que además su hija parecía estar implicada.

"Bien, ahora tengo que leeros las cartas a todos -. Sofía se sentó al borde del estanque con un pergamino – Os iré llamando por orden alfabético. Los profesores de las asignaturas que os tocaban ahora ya han sido avisados que hoy no podréis asistir -.

El primero fue Sirius. Bajo las sombras del pórtico, el resto de alumnos hablaba en voz baja y algunos observaban las reacciones del atractivo gryffindor. Cuando regresó con sus amigos, una sonrisa irónica iluminaba su rostro.

"¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó James.

"Lo que ya sabía, que la mitad de Hogwarts está por mí, y no sé qué sobre intentar conseguir lo que no se puede tener -.

"Pero mira que es fantasma – gruñó Deyanira.

"No finjas, Danforth, hasta tú te mueres por una cita conmigo -.

"En tus sueños, Black -.

"Podríamos aprovechar y preguntarle a la profesora acerca del baile, con quien iremos y eso – comentó Selinda, intentando que sus compañeros no se enzarzaran en una de sus batallas verbales.

La conversación empezó a girar entonces en torno a la fiesta de Navidad, aunque faltaban aún más de dos meses. Más de una vez todos se callaban al escuchar las carcajadas de la profesora Marinatos al leer las cartas, normalmente el estudiante que tenía delante estaba completamente ruborizado.

Lily fue convocada por la profesora y ocupó su lugar frente a la vidente, inquieta.

"Pareces nerviosa -.

"¿Yo, no, qué va – sonrió la muchacha – _Eso no me lo creo ni yo_ -.

"Bien, veamos qué sucede en torno a tu persona -.

Bastos, espadas, oros, copas y figuras desfilaron ante los ojos amatista. El ataque de risa de Sofía crispó a la pelirroja, por no decir que atrajo el interés de toda la clase.

"¿Qué pasa? -.

"Tienes una vida sentimental muy ajetreada para alguien de tu edad, joven Evans – susurró la pitonisa, para que sólo ella la oyera – Y el señor Lupin estará de acuerdo conmigo -.

"¡Cómo demonios sabe...? – masculló Lily toda roja.

"No sé nada, sólo he visto lo que parece algún tipo de... hum, "acercamiento", no tengo los detalles -.

"Todo ha sido un maldito accidente -.

"De cualquier modo, tu destino y el de Remus se cruzan pero no como pareja, aunque veo una profunda amistad que nunca se verá truncada -.

Lily sonrió a eso y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al licántropo. El chico le devolvió el gesto de forma automática, hasta que sintió una fuerte animadversión chocando contra su espalda; giró la cabeza y se quedó helado al ver a James.

"_Vale, queda confirmada la teoría de Sirius: James está colado por Lily pero se niega a aceptarlo_ – pensó Remus – _Sólo espero que se dé cuenta que a mí no me interesa salir con Evans antes de que intente matarme -._

"¿Qué le pasa a tu madre, Thea? – preguntó Lily al regresar de su sesión – Empieza a dar miedo -.

Althea sonrió con acritud a sus compañeros gryffindors.

"Siente curiosidad. El problema es que, a diferencia de otros padres, ella tiene el poder de la Segunda Vista y puede enterarse antes que yo misma de con qué chicos saldré, a quién besaré y esas cosas; lo divertido es que parece querer enterarse de la vida privada de todos nosotros -.

Para entonces, Lily y Remus estaban blancos como el mármol de la columnata. Selinda regresó de su charla con la vidente riendo muy nerviosa.

"Me ha dicho que saldré con un chico muy majo en el baile, aunque no sé quién podría pedirme que le acompañe -. Sus compañeros sabían de los complejos de la jovencita por su físico.

"Si la madre de Willow dice que ocurrirá es que ocurrirá – la animó Sirius.

"Mi madre agradecerá tu profunda devoción – intervino Thea con tono divertido – Por cierto, Lil¿qué te ha dicho a ti? -.

"Que mi destino es casarme y dedicarme a algún tipo de trabajo relacionado con la investigación mágica -.

"Coincide con tu obsesión por los hechizos-escudo desde los duelos del año pasado -.

"¿No te ha dicho con quién te casarás? -.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon sorprendidos.

"¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa, Potty? – replicó ella de manera seca.

"Tampoco hay por qué ser tan borde¿acaso te ha dicho que será Snape y te avergüenza tanto que no quieres decirlo? -.

Thea soltó algo que se quedó a medio camino de ser tos y carcajada, resultando un ruido muy raro que provocó la risa a varios de sus compañeros.

"¿Sabes, incluso Snape tiene más posibilidades que tú de casarse conmigo – dijo Lily enojada, demasiado enojada. Thea sabía que en semejantes circunstancias diría mil y una tonterías de las que luego se arrepentiría, y mucho.

"Argh, tienes un gusto pésimo, Evans – se burló él, igual de molesto.

"¿Ah sí, pregúntale a Remus si mi gusto es tan horrible -.

Althea se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad fuera de clase – Sofía no dijo nada porque ya sabía qué iba a pasar – y tuvo que acompañar a su mejor amiga a un baño de chicas dónde pudiera chillar a gusto. A todo esto, James había quedado en estado de shock, Remus deseaba mimetizarse con los mármoles del suelo, y Sirius y Peter no les quitaban ojo temiendo que Potter desintegrara a Lupin con un maleficio.

"Los que ya les haya leído el futuro pueden seguir a las señoritas Evans y Willow fuera – dijo la profesora, sin quitar ojo a los naipes ante ella expuestos.

"Buena idea, reunión en La Leonera –.

"¡Sirius! – protestó Remus.

"Ah, es verdad, que ahí fue dónde... ah, bueno, busquemos un aula vacía y punto -.

Remus y Peter se quedaron. La profesora no puso impedimentos a que Potter saliera sin que le leyese las cartas.

Los chicos abandonaron Adivinación dejando tras de sí una creciente ola de murmullos. ¿Lupin se había liado con Evans? Eso era más divertido que saber lo de la prima de Sirius fugada con un muggle.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Lily había chillado, gritado y montado un verdadero escándalo en el baño de chicas, si hubiera sido el de Myrtle seguro que el fantasma habría huido.

"No le soporto, es... es... -.

"Ya, Lil, para un poco, creo que has insultado a James de todas las maneras posibles y el chico tampoco te ha hecho nada cómo para que te pongas así -.

"¡Thea, ya le oíste! -.

"Sí, por eso sé que todas las burradas que te dice es porque le gustas -.

"¿Qué? -.

La muchacha morena se sentó en el borde del lavabo de un salto y balanceó los pies en el aire.

"Si sumas dos más dos te darás cuenta, sólo recopila todas las cosas qué te ha hecho y en cómo te habla – sonrió de forma tierna – El pobre chico es tan infantil que no sabe qué hacer para llamar tu atención -.

"Ya estoy harta que siempre digas que anda detrás de mí, no es cierto -.

"Lily, soy vidente, lo primero que aprendí a detectar son las emociones que irradian las personas; por eso Remus se siente incómodo en mi presencia, cree que puedo descubrir su secreto igual que mi madre -.

Cuestión zanjada. Lily no tenía posibilidad alguna de rebatir semejante argumento.

"¿Secreto, qué secreto? – cayó en la cuenta.

"Nah, olvídalo, es algo muy personal sobre Lupin que aún no he conseguido aclarar, otro dos más dos de esos -.

A veces Lily pensaba que su mejor amiga tenía complejo de esfinge y la cosa parecía agravarse con la edad y sus visitas a Delfos.

"Deberíamos subir a nuestro cuarto a que te des una ducha y cambies de túnica -.

"Sí, necesito aislarme y digerir todo esto con una buena sesión de diario -.

"A veces creo que te morirías si no escribieses en ese dichoso cuaderno¿ya vas por el 6º? -.

"Tendría unos veinte si no fuera porque Myther me regaló un diario mágico, escribes y escribes pero nunca se acaba, luego sólo tienes que anotar una fecha y te aparece lo correspondiente a ella -.

Camino a la torre Gryffindor, las dos amigas se encontraron con cierto muchacho de cabello castaño que lucía un perfecto gesto de preocupación.

"Lily -. Remus se aproximó a ellas - ¿Podemos hablar? -.

"Supongo que sí – asintió la pelirroja, algo nerviosa – Esto, Thea, ahora te veo -.

"De acuerdo, te esperaré en el Comedor... pero controlad las hormonas, niños -.

La vidente se marchó riendo a carcajadas, mientras sus dos compañeros entraban en un aula vacía completamente rojos de la vergüenza.

"A veces le dan esos ramalazos tipo Black – dijo Lily, como para disculpar a su amiga – Consigue asustarme incluso a mí -.

"Ya... -. Remus se apoyó en el borde de un pupitre; tras un instante de silencio decidió ir al grano - ¿Por qué dijiste eso en mitad de clase¿sabes que los rumores ya deben haber crecido hasta el punto de que estén diciendo que yo me he batido en duelo con James y pienso fugarme contigo? -.

"Lo siento -. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada – No pensé en las consecuencias; estaba tan furiosa con Potter, quería hacerle tragar sus palabras al cabro... -.

"Vale, vale, ya capto el concepto – la interrumpió el chico.

"Remus, no quise hacerte daño ni complicarte la existencia... yo... es que... -. Se retorció las manos - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -.

"Sí -.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó la otra noche, me refiero a que si tú... yo... -.

"Quieres saber por qué te besé – concluyó el licántropo, ruborizándose – Pero a mí me gustaría saber por qué me lo devolviste -.

"Yo pregunté primero – apuntó Lily.

"Cierto, pero tú lo has pregonado en clase de Adivinación y ahora uno de mis mejores amigos quiere matarme – replicó él.

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo -.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante los gestos de la pelirroja, era tan expresiva e impetuosa que seguramente le resultaba imposible esconder nada.

"Bueno, cuando me besaste pues, la verdad, es que no fue algo desagradable -. Lily empezaba a preguntarse si algún día podría dejar de parecer un tomate maduro – Ni siquiera lo pensé. Me besaste, me gustó y respondí... era la primera vez que me besaban y fue muy dulce -.

"Supongo que gracias – rió él, abochornado.

"Te toca explicarte a ti -.

"Después de tantas emociones y sumado a mis problemas hormonales... -.

"¿Problemas hormonales? – parpadeó Lily.

"Mi enfermedad me produce algunas alteraciones que... bueno, Sirius dice que parece que tengo la regla; es una manera muy burra de describirlo pero se aproxima bastante – aclaró Remus, algo cohibido, y continuó – Pues eso, que cuando te cogí en brazos me traicionó un poco mi habitual racionalidad y acabé besándote antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía... también era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y me gustó mucho -.

Lily rió tontamente.

"Supongo que gracias – dijo con alegría – Así que, ninguno estamos enamorados ni nada de eso -.

"Por mi parte no – confirmó Remus.

"Yo tampoco -.

Ambos se miraron y acabaron riendo a carcajadas.

"Vaya par de idiotas que estamos hechos – comentó la pelirroja – Menos mal que hemos aclarado la situación -.

"El problema es si conseguiré hacérselo entender a James; normalmente es alguien razonable, pero cuando se trata de ti pierde un poco los papeles – suspiró Lupin.

"No bromees con eso, por favor -.

"Vamos Lily, creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta de que le interesas bastante -.

"¿A Potter¿yo, no te burles -.

"Sí, tú, y en estos momentos Sirius debe estar intentando convencerle que no me lance un _avada_ en cuando me vea – sonrió divertido – Y eso que todavía no ha reconocido que le gustas -.

"Lo siento por él, pero Potty sería la última persona de este colegio que me interesaría de esa manera – afirmó Lily, tajante; aunque maldijo el cosquilleo que se había apropiado del fondo de su estómago.

Remus pareció apenado por sus palabras.

"Volvamos a nuestra Casa, a ver si logro encontrar a James y solucionamos por completo el problema -.

Quiso la mala suerte que abandonasen el aula justo cuando Sirius y James entraban en el pasillo. Remus y Sirius palidecieron al instante. La socarrona sonrisa de Lily murió igual de rápido, nada más descubrir la expresión de los ojos castaños. James estaba serio, extremadamente sereno, pero sus ojos ardían con los más puros y rabiosos celos. Antes que ninguno alcanzase a reaccionar, el muchacho de gafas dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había llegado.

"James... -.

Sirius dejó caer la mano que había extendido hacia su mejor amigo, ni siquiera le siguió, sino que se giró hacia Remus y le hizo caer al suelo de un empujón.

"¡Se puede saber de qué vas? – le gritó - ¡Estás haciendo polvo a James! -.

"¡Déjale! -. Lily dio un empellón a Sirius, aunque su fuerza sólo consiguió hacerle retroceder un par de pasos – Remus no ha hecho nada malo -.

"¡Se ha enrollado contigo sabiendo que le gustas a James¿¡eso no es malo? -.

"¡No¿¡o acaso llevo colgado algún cartel que diga "propiedad de Potter"? -.

"Parad de gritar los dos -. Remus se había incorporado y lucía su familiar gesto calmado – Ambos tenéis parte de razón. Lo que hicimos Lily y yo no es nada malo, pero tampoco me siento orgulloso del daño que he causado sin querer a James. Sirius, te dije que todo fue un accidente, algo sin mala intención; ¿o es que me crees capaz de querer herir a James de forma intencionada? -.

La tranquilidad de Lupin caló en el mal humor de Sirius, cortando de raíz su enojo.

"No, sé que no lo harías adrede – refunfuñó, apartando el cabello de su rostro con un movimiento de cabeza – Y creo que James también lo sabe, al menos eso dio a entender durante nuestra charla -.

"Hablaré con él y me disculparé –.

"Remus, no tienes por qué disculparte con Potter – protestó Lily.

"Sí, debo hacerlo, tú no puedes entender hasta que punto es importante para mí – sonrió Lupin – Además, esta noche me toca visita mensual al hospital para mi terapia, y quiero dejarlo todo solucionado -.

Sirius pareció alarmado ante aquella declaración, aunque Lily no comprendía el problema; aquello empezaba a intrigarla.

"Podemos ir al Comedor, quizás James esté allí, o en la torre – decidió el rebelde gryffindor – Si no lo está te ayudaré a buscarle, aunque tenga que poner el castillo boca abajo y sacudirlo -.

"Gracias, Sirius -.

Bajaron al primer piso sin cruzarse con nadie, excepto un par de fantasmas. Peter aguardaba al pie de las escaleras con su mejor pose de ratoncito asustado.

"Ah, menos mal que no habéis entrado al Comedor por otro lado – dijo al reunirse con ellos – El ambiente no es muy agradable allí dentro -.

"¿Qué ocurre, Pete? – interrogó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

"El rumor de lo de Remus y Evans le llegó a Jorkins, un poquito exagerado y ella lo ha agrandado un poco más -.

Los dos implicados se estremecieron, si Bertha Jorkins había corrido la voz podían prepararse para algún tipo de catástrofe.

"Habrá que ir pensando en el nombre para nuestros hijos – bromeó Lily, intentando animar a Lupin y, en parte, a sí misma.

"El problema es que los slytherins lo han encontrado divertido... pelo grasiento y otros han llenado el Comedor de corazones, pancartas y otras chorradas proclamando el amor eterno entre vosotros -.

Sirius empezó a maldecir de manera harto creativa.

"Entremos y hagámosles frente a esos cretinos – resolvió Lily – Si no vamos a comer, ellos ganan -.

"Odio admitirlo, pero la pelirroja tiene razón -. Sirius apoyó una mano en el hombro del licántropo – Intenta mantener tu coraza y que no te afecte lo que ocurra -.

"¿Y James? – preguntó Peter.

"Ni idea -.

"Espero que no venga a comer – dijo el regordete muchacho – Bastante afectado está ya -.

"Tened las varitas a mano – recomendó Sirius, abriendo la marcha hacia el Comedor.

Los murmullos se extendieron por las mesas nada más hicieron acto de presencia los cuatro gryffindors. La hortera e insultante decoración cortesía de Slytherin estaba siendo retirada por los profesores Myther y Flitwick, aún así quedaba lo suficiente como para hacer hervir de ira a Lily; sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Snape, que se veía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo y con las alabanzas de sus compañeros.

Ocuparon sus lugares acostumbrados en la mesa Gryffindor; lo peor parecía haber acabado.

"Habéis tardado mucho – dijo Thea, comiendo una naranja.

"Potter y Black aparecieron cuando terminaba de hablar con Remus, ahora Potty debe andar por ahí rumiando su autocompasión -.

Lupin le cerró la boca a Sirius con un hechizo y tomó él la palabra, mientras su amigo se debatía furioso al no poder aplicarse él mismo el contrahechizo.

"Lily, respeto que no quieras tener nada que ver con James, incluso acepto que los dos os hagáis la vida imposible si eso os hace felices, pero preferiría que no le trataras de forma tan despectiva, no ha hecho nada que merezca esa actitud por tu parte -.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa para marcharse. Aquella reprimenda le había dolido más que cualquiera de los insultos que pudiera haber gritado Sirius. El joven Black parecía opinar igual, pues no dijo palabra alguna cuando Remus le quitó el hechizo silenciador. Peter se limitó a mirar sorprendido a Lupin.

Althea siguió a su mejor amiga en silencio, hasta que vio acercarse a Kindlys.

"Susan... -.

La rubia hufflepuff apartó a Thea y le propinó un bofetón a Lily.

"Eres peor que las arpías de Slytherin, al menos ellas no fingen ser tus amigas -.

"Susie, yo... -.

"Déjame en paz, maldita traidora -.

Lily ahogó un sollozo y salió corriendo del Comedor.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

Evans y Lupin no duraron mucho tiempo como tema de chismorreo, nuevos y jugosos rumores les relegaron al olvido. Sin embargo, todos los implicados de manera directa o indirecta en el asunto no parecían tan dispuestos a dejarlo correr.

James Potter se embarcó en solitario en una guerra suicida contra los slytherins, especialmente contra Snape, a modo de terapia; bombas fétidas, maleficios, alimañas, trampas, y un largo etcétera, su creatividad parecía no tener límites. Consiguió acumular más castigos en tres semanas que en sus tres primeros años en Hogwarts, a McGonagall empezaron a acabársele las ideas y recurrió a la retorcida imaginación de Frost, pero ni por esas consiguieron calmarle. Sólo la amenaza de no jugar el partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw surtió efecto.

Remus sufrió una de sus peores transformaciones de los últimos cuatro años, lo que le obligó a guardar cama una semana entera. Sirius y Peter le hicieron compañía, marginados por James. A Black no le importaba que los slytherins sufrieran la ira desatada de James, pero ver a su mejor amigo sumergido en ese estado autodestructivo no le gustaba un pelo y mucho menos saber que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; la única vez que intentó hablar con él acabó padeciendo un _tragababosas_ durante más de cinco horas.

Las chicas no lo estaban pasando mejor. Lily vio como sus amigas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le daban la espalda y apoyaban a Susan. Las de gryffindor estaban divididas: Thea y Selinda estaban con ella, sin embargo Deyanira y Kathleen la acusaban con la mirada siempre que estaban en la misma habitación. La usualmente vivaz pelirroja se asemejaba cada vez más a una flor mustia, asaltada por la culpabilidad de haber besado a Remus y más por haberlo proclamado en mitad de Adivinación.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

"Lily, si no te vistes no llegaremos al partido -.

"Id vosotras, yo me quedo -.

Era la mañana del partido de quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y hacía media hora que Selinda y Thea intentaban sacar a su amiga del refugio que representaba la cama.

"Tienes una actitud de lo más infantil – protestó la morena muchacha – Haz el favor de salir de ahí y acompañarnos a pasar una bonita mañana gritando a los jugadores -.

"Has de salir y que te dé el aire Lily; llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada y triste, acabarás por enfermar – añadió Selinda.

"Ya estoy enferma, dejadme en paz, quiero dormir -.

De mutuo acuerdo, las dos gryffindors abrieron las cortinas de la cama y arrastraron sin contemplaciones a Lily hasta el baño, donde, sin quitarle siquiera el camisón, la metieron bajo una ducha helada. La pelirroja salió tiritando y malhumorada pero completamente despierta.

Un hechizo de secado dejó perfecto el pelo para recogerlo en una bonita trenza a manos de Thea. Selinda se encargó de buscarle ropa de abrigo a Lily; estaban a principios de noviembre y con lo friolera que ella era había que convertirla en poco menos que una cebolla de lana.

"Bien, ahora vayamos al campo -.

Tomaron algunos bollos de la cocina y salieron al exterior del colegio. Por el griterío que se escuchaba de fondo, no cabía duda que el partido ya había empezado.

Lily subió pesadamente la escalera de madera que daba acceso al graderío, siguiendo a sus entusiastas compañeras; la luz del sol la deslumbró al llegar arriba y casi se tropieza con el director.

"Lo siento, profesor, no le vi -.

"No se preocupe, señorita Evans – sonrió Dumbledore, que procedió a rebuscar en una cesta tipo picnic que llevaba hasta sacar tres grandes galletas – Aquí tiene, para usted y sus amigas, son la especialidad de la profesora McGonagall -.

Les guiñó un ojo y fue a los asientos destinados al profesorado. Lily se encogió de hombros y ocupó el sitio junto a Thea y Selinda.

Los gritos del comentador pronto le informaron que el partido iba 20 a 45 a favor de Ravenclaw. El equipo de Gryffindor parecía estar pagando el precio por la renovación de plantilla.

"¡Nira, derríbale de la escoba si hace falta pero detenle! – fue la orden de Maggie, al tiempo que tomaba la quaffle.

Deyanira miró a un muy ufano Olivier y frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

"¡Black! -.

"¡Qué, Nira? -.

"Ataque _triángulo de las bermudas_ contra Mercury -.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza e informó a Deezen.

Los jugadores siguieron yendo y viniendo a velocidades de vértigo. Los golpeadores de Ravenclaw centraban sus ataques en el buscador, impidiendo que James tuviera ni dos segundos para localizar la snitch, en tanto los cazadores aprovechaban la descoordinación de sus oponentes para llegar libremente hasta los aros.

Mercury lanzó la quaffle con toda su fuerza; Deezen, en vez de atraparla, se la devolvió con un violento golpe de escoba, al tiempo que Nira y Sirius bateaban las dos bludgers en su dirección; Olivier se vio atrapado en medio de un fulminante ataque triple que le mandó directo a enfermería.

Ese instante de distracción fue aprovechado por James para localizar la snitch. Se lanzó en picado hacia el césped, donde relucía la brillante pelotita dorada, seguido por el buscador de Ravenclaw; sonrió burlón, sólo la Flecha Dorada de Sirius superaba en potencia a su Nimbus... y nadie superaba a James Potter subido en una escoba. Extendió la mano y sintió el frío metal contra su palma antes de cerrar los dedos. Los gritos por la caída de Mercury pronto mutaron en una ovación al nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

Nada más aterrizar, la muchedumbre levantó a hombros a un James despeinado y lleno de moratones, pero radiante. Empezó a reír y sintió que una parte de sí mismo volvía a la vida.

"Hermano, te has lucido -. Sirius se le colgó del cuello y gritó a voz en cuello - ¡Hogwarts, os presento al buscador número uno, James Potter! -.

Miró en derredor y localizó a Remus y a Peter intentando no ser arrollados por el club de fans de los dos gryffindors más populares. James hizo que le bajaran para reunirse con ellos.

"¡Excelente atrapada, James¡ha sido alucinante! -.

"Gracias Pete -.

"Hooch se habría sentido orgullosa, has hecho un magnífico partido – le elogió Remus – Incluso aguantaste la bludger de Adams -.

"Hooch me habría matado por tardar tanto en atrapar la snitch – sonrió James.

Era la primera conversación que ambos mantenían desde el incidente con Lily y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de ello. Peter y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada tensa.

"Espero que puedas perdonarme, James, te juro que yo nunca... -.

"Silencio -. El muchacho de gafas extendió la mano abierta - ¿Amigos? -.

"Amigos –. El rostro de Remus se iluminó de alegría.

"¡Amigos! – gritó Sirius y se lanzó sobre ellos, consiguiendo que los cuatro quedaran convertidos en un confuso montón de brazos y piernas sacudidos por carcajadas.

Desde las gradas, Lily se sintió más tranquila al contemplar a los cuatro amigos. No importaba si a ella la despreciaban, aún tenía a Thea y también a Selinda, pero no soportaba ver la tristeza que emanaba Remus cuando James le evitaba. Intuía que los cuatro muchachos compartían algo muy importante, quizás relacionado con ese secreto que Thea mencionó, y cualquier acto que trastocase esa amistad parecía provocar auténticos terremotos en sus vidas.

Aún tenía la galleta de Dumbledore en la mano; su estómago gruñó y Lily decidió complacerle con un buen mordisco, al instante se sintió revitalizada y la tristeza de su interior pareció desvanecerse aunque intentara retenerla.

"Hoy habrá fiesta en nuestra Sala Común – dijo Selinda con una amplia sonrisa – Me encantan las fiestas -.

"Y a mí – asintió Lily.

"¡Ey! – Thea le dio una palmada en la espalda -, pareces más animada -.

"Lo estoy -. Los ojos verdes captaron el saludo de Dumbledore antes que desapareciera bajando las escaleras – Os agradezco que me obligarais a venir -.

Caminando hacia el colegio, Lily alcanzó a ver a su antiguo grupo de amigas; sintió una punzada de lástima por lo que había perdido, pero se sacudió rápido la sensación y sonrió.

Esa misma tarde, la torre Gryffindor organizó una apoteósica celebración. Después que McGonagall les dejase solos con la advertencia a los prefectos de cortar la juerga a una hora decente, llegaron Peter, Sirius y James con un sorprendente cargamento.

"¡Cerveza para todos! – anunció Peter, abriendo una de las tres cajas.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron entusiasmados y la fiesta cobró nueva fuerza. Cansada de dar saltos al ritmo de la variopinta música mágica, Lily ocupó una silla en un rincón; subió las piernas al asiento, las abrazó y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió una familiar presencia a su izquierda.

"Hola Evans -. James le tendió una botella de cerveza.

"Gracias -. Lily aceptó la bebida y dio un trago – Buen partido, Potty -.

"Hum, no ha estado del todo mal... ¿qué te pareció mi atrapada? -.

"No estuvo mal -. Ella empezó a sonreír a su pesar – Me alegra que hicieras las paces con Lupin -.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno estar enfadado -. James también sonreía – ¿Kindlys no te ha perdonado? -.

"No he intentado hablar con ella... me escondí un poco del mundo en general -. Arqueó las cejas – He oído que tú estuviste intentando hacer saltar por los aires el colegio -.

"Nah, exageran, sólo fue la mitad -.

"Típica reacción de niño mimado, cogerse una rabieta -.

"Típica reacción de niña de papá, lloriquear en plan trágico -.

"Yo no soy una niña de papá, cenutrio -.

"¿Cenutrio? -. James se echó a reír – Evans, te echaba de menos -.

"Pues yo he estado muy tranquila sin tus bromas -.

Lily se armó con una expresión enojada, pero no podía negar el nudo que tenía en el estómago gracias a ese sencillo "te echaba de menos". Para disimular, se llevó el botellín a la boca.

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -.

La mitad de la cerveza salió volando por los aires cuando Lily la escupió, con el resto casi se ahoga. James le palmeó solícitamente la espalda.

"¡Qué? – graznó ella.

"En Navidad hay un baile, por si no lo recuerdas, y me gustaría que fueses mi pareja -. El chico sonrió burlón – ¿Lo has entendido ya o te lo explico con manzanas? -.

Cinco minutos después, James se reunió con sus amigos intentando quitarse los últimos restos de mermelada de manzana del pelo.

"Deja que lo adivine... la pelirroja ha dicho que no -.

"Sirius, a veces entran unas terribles ganas de defenestrarte – gruñó James.

"Parece que no has respondido al ataque de Lily – comentó Remus, suspicaz.

"¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho? -.

La aludida pasó corriendo por detrás de ellos camino a las habitaciones de las chicas con expresión de pánico.

"¿Qué le pasa? -.

"Eso, Pete, se llama laxante -.

"¿Cómo...? -.

"En la cerveza -.

"Pero se la has dado antes de saber cómo iría la conversación – objetó Remus - ¿Estás loco?

"Llevaba algo de antídoto para contrarrestarlo de ser necesario –. James se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara – Me encanta volver a la normalidad¿a vosotros no? -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

"Ha llegado el momento de haceros participes de la sorpresa que os tengo preparada desde principios de curso -.

Así fue como Dumbledore consiguió captar la atención de todo el Gran Comedor durante la cena. Hacía meses que la gente deseaba saber qué habría estado tramando el director.

"Como bien sabéis, dentro de dos semanas celebraremos la Navidad con un baile –. El mago sonrió ante los vítores de los alumnos y un destello de astucia iluminó sus ojos azules – También recordaréis los test que rellenasteis a principios de este curso. Basándonos en ellos y en las apreciaciones de la profesora Marinatos, hemos compuesto unos listados en el que cada alumno podrá consultar la pareja que le ha sido asignada -.

Durante unos instantes hubo silencio absoluto en la inmensa estancia, en tanto los estudiantes procesaban la información y llegaban a conclusiones muy alarmantes.

"¿Quiere decir que usted ha decidido con quién irá cada uno al baile? – preguntó Sirius, en voz alta.

"Su inteligencia goza de un magnífico estado de salud, señor Black. Podrán consultar los listados en sus Salas Comunes poco antes del baile, no me gustaría que alguien no se arreglara apropiadamente debido a su pareja -. Dumbledore tomó asiento de nuevo – Ahora pueden continuar con la cena -.

Para entonces, a más de la mitad del colegio se le había pasado el apetito.

"¿Que alguien no se arregle, ja, lo que quiere evitar es que nos fuguemos – dijo Althea.

"Es una locura – protestaba Deyanira – Una tragedia -.

"No tiene derecho a hacer algo así, tendría que haber avisado – asintió Gideon, evidentemente molesto. Muchos sabían que el prefecto andaba tras una muchachita de Hufflepuff y que pensaba invitarla al baile.

"Sí, ya lo estoy viendo... baile de Navidad, requisitos: una túnica o vestido de gala y confiar en el director encargado de sortear las parejas -.

"Black, cierra la boca por una vez – masculló Althea.

"¿Y a ti qué bicho te ha picado? -.

"Que me corto las venas antes que ir con uno de... ESOS -. Los ojos amatista echaban chispas al mirar la mesa de Slytherin.

"Dumbledore anda un poco mal de la azotea, pero no te haría ir con un slytherin, a ti no – afirmó Sirius, todo lo serio que podía ser él.

La chica le agarró del cuello, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo. Los demás rieron divertidos.

"Si es que cuando quiere es un solete -.

Sirius estaba en la gloria siendo achuchado por la joven vidente y le importaban un rábano las risas.

"Deberías cambiar de mascota, Thea – dijo James – Creo que Sirius tiene complejo de perrito faldero -.

"¡Eh, sin ofender! -.

"¿Ofenderte¿TÚ? -. James arqueó las cejas – Pero si no te queda neurona para tanto -.

Potter se encontró con el pelo convertido en un ramo de margaritas, mientras el de Sirius acababa siendo una larga mata de algas.

"No se nota que lo que hemos estado estudiando en Transformaciones últimamente¿verdad? – sonrió Remus.

"A mí lo que me intriga es por qué estos dos se echan maleficios durante las comidas cada dos por tres – le dijo Selinda.

"Es que Evans no me habla y me aburro – confesó James, mientras intentaba arreglar su pelo – Ni siquiera responde cuando la incordio... no es justo -.

La aludida le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas antes de centrar su atención en la comida y la conversación que tenía con Thea. Ese sencillo gesto le dejó más trastocado que cualquier hechizo.

El retorno de las bromas entre James y Lily, el hecho de que ella tratara a los chicos como siempre y viceversa, hizo que pronto Deyanira y Kathleen se disculpasen por haber creído todos los rumores en torno a su relación con Lupin. Además, ambas parecían dispuestas a demostrarle su amistad recuperando a las chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Guinevere y Anne parecían más dispuestas a ceder, sin embargo Susan seguía tremendamente enfadada y Lucy no quería abandonar a su mejor amiga. 

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o **

N. de A.: Weno, parece que hemos encauzado la historia o, aunque estoy por dedicarme a dar más sustos como el de LilyxRemus porque han pegado un subidón los reviews de aquí te espero, nada más y nada menos que 12 XD. Felicidades a los que pensaron que los 3 que miran raro a Lily y Remus al salir del Comedor son: Susan, James y Snape. No os perdais el siguiente capítulo, el Baile de Navidad (6)

**rebelleblack: **gracias por tu review

**Nessa:** je, fallaste por uno los nombres del Comedor. Gracias por el review, aunque de lo de actualizar pronto, no sé yo...

**Mirels**: gracias por decidirte a dejarme un mensajito en el fic, yo happy happy de que te parezca buenísimo. Seguiré subiendo capis, pero me temo que pasará un tiempo.

**Nakuru:** saludos compatriota de las siriusianas XD. Gracias por decir que los personajes te gustan, a veces me produce dolor de cabeza manejar a tanto estudiante desquiciaó y conseguir que sean coherentes. XD

**Pitucita:** me vale con el "mola" XD, porque así sé que hay vida más allá de la pantalla del ordenador que se entretiene con mis fics. Sí, el problema de LilyxRemus es que resultaría demasiado empalagoso XD, son demasiado lindos. Acertaste con un merodeador, te fallaron 2 de los del Comedor, sorry. U

**ArialAsmov: **descuida, me doy por contenta con un review si tanto te ha gustado lo que has leído . "Respuesta rápida y graciosa"... hum... sinceramente gracias, porque me tengo que devanar los sesos ya que no soy habilidosa en eso de responder en el momento. ¡Síiii¡sugerencias¡viva el comentario constructivo!... a ver, es cierto que Rowling monta la hª central y luego otras pequeñas en torno, el problema es que los Merodeadores no tienen una hª central como Harry. Mi cabeza sigue las siguientes líneas argumentales: triángulo Lily, James, Snape; las anécdotas sobre los Merodeadores que Rowling ha desvelado (la licantropía de Remus, convertirse en Animagos, la broma a Snape, la discusión en el lago en 5º curso); la evolución individual de cada personaje, me gusta mucho la introspección; la formación de la Orden del Fénix; la progresiva subida de Voldemort al poder. Esas líneas se van cruzando, yo luego relleno los huecos; el suceso de Lily y Remus no ha sido accidental, lo tenía pensado desde el capítulo en que Remus se transforma y queda suelto por el colegio, y enlaza con otras cosas que no puedo revelar porque estropearía un par de grandes sorpresas de la trama, digamos que tendrá mucho que ver con el hecho que Sirius escoja a Peter como guardián secreto de los Potter en vez de confiar en Lupin. Como ves, no dejo las cosas tan en el aire, aunque lo parezca. Pero me encanta que lo hayas mencionado.

**Tsubasa Malfoy:** ¿eres vidente o has hablado con Sofía? XD, acertaste, James les encontró bien abrazaditos. Casi aciertas con lo del Comedor: James, Snape y Susan... hum¿por qué pensaste en Thea? Siento curiosidad, porque empieza a preocuparme tu intuición. ¬¬U Asias por el review.

**Nariko**: aiya coleguilla de las lokas. Sí, las hormonas son malas, muy malas (que me lo digan a mí ;) )... y más si las juntas con la retorcida mente de Dumbledore para el baile. Si ya odias a Thea por el besito a Siri, vas a querer matarla a raíz del siguiente capi, la muchacha no se pierde ni una XD. La verdad, es que si lo pensamos bien, el que tuvo que pasar peor la adolescencia fue Remsie, con esos horribles cambios hormonales por su licantropía... ¿pasaría por épocas de celo como los lobos? XD Estoy muy mal...

**Adrian Minkus:** la mayoría de lectores parecen haber sufrido algún tipo de trauma parecido al tuyo con lo de LilyxRemus XD. El capítulo dedicado a la transformación de los Merodeadores ya está escrito y es de los que me siento más orgullosa, ya verás, he aprovechado mis conocimientos de Historia para incluir fragmentos auténticos de distintos rituales de antiguas civilizaciones. Gracias por lo de escritora de oro XD, espero que te siga gustando el fic tanto como ahora.

**Ginny84:** otra que dice que James, Snape y Thea¿por qué todo el mundo pensó en Thea? Siento curiosidad... Weno, como ves la parejita LilyxJames sigue sin problemas, pero me apetecía darle emoción a la cosa, además, como le decía a Arial, era necesario para futuros capítulos el lío con Remus.

**Kymie: **weno, Lily y Remsie no quedan tan mal juntos, pero es cierto que pegan más como amigos de confianza . Si te hice reír con algunas situaciones me doy por contenta, siempre he pensado que es más difícil la comedia que el drama. Sip, a Dikana le borraron el fic, el mejor de los Merodeadores a mi parecer, aunque ha prometido renacer de sus cenizas con el fic completo y revisado para incluir los últimos datos que ha dado Rowling.

**Ilmarë:** hannon le por considerarme grano en medio de la paja, es decir, que creas que mi fic merece la pena ser leído. Un placer que sigas mis devaneos mentales desde el SdlA hasta HP, prometo que algún día retomaré a Fiondil y lo acabaré. Que bien, otra a la que tb le gusta como trato a los personajes , intentaré que la cosa siga así.

**carichan:** ¿tú tb te has preguntado si Lily no sería el motivo por el que Remus se distancia de Sirius y James? A mí tampoco me convencen como pareja Remus y Lily, pero sí como excelentes amigos. ¿James peligroso, uy, apenas (6) Sí, la verdad es que Rowling tiene difícil crear un personaje más insoportable que Umbridge. En cuanto al dilema de "pooh", no sabría responderte; yo sabía que se usaba como "¡bah!" en español, y en mi diccionario pone que pooh-pooh es "despreciable"; aunque si tiene que ver con lo de winnie seguramente será algún apelativo cariñoso.


	24. El Baile

N. de A.: La autora no se responsabiliza del comportamiento de los personajes XP.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

_El Baile_

¿Hay alguien que no haya asistido alguna vez a una fiesta o a un baile en su colegio? Si no ha tenido oportunidad es una pena, porque se ha perdido algo muy especial.

Para empezar los chicos, da igual de qué parte del universo conocido sean, siempre se demoran hasta el último momento en arreglarse; hablando con los amigos, echando una partidita de cartas, yendo a por comida (siempre hay quien dice que en los bailes te mueres de hambre); después de todo, ellos sólo tienen que darse una ducha y vestirse.

Las chicas somos otro cantar. Necesitamos un mínimo de dos horas para estar presentables (a mí con una siempre me ha bastado) y muchas acaban histéricas en el proceso, perdiendo zapatos, ropa o accesorios diversos. Lily, consciente de todo lo anterior, tuvo buen cuidado en ser la primera en apropiarse del baño; por eso pudo ponerse un chándal y bajar a la Sala Común a esperar con la fauna masculina que McGonagall colgara el cartelito con las parejas.

"¿Aún no ha venido, Michael? – preguntó la pelirroja al joven McDonald.

"Qué va -. Hizo un gesto para abarcar la Sala, dónde cada cual se entretenía a su manera pero sin perder ojo de la puerta – Como tarde más, creo que McGo se enfrentará a una rebelión abierta -.

Nada más terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, la tutora de Gryffindor entró con un rollo de pergamino en la mano. Miró a sus alumnos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Sería muy satisfactorio que en mis clases mostraran siquiera la mitad de interés que por este listado -. Con un golpe de varita pegó el pergamino en el tablón de anuncios – Feliz Navidad -.

En cuanto la profesora se marchó, los estudiantes se abalanzaron como buitres hambrientos. El escándalo hizo bajar de las habitaciones a las chicas, que se sumaron a la algarabía masculina mostrando distintas fases del proceso de embellecimiento. Empezaron a escucharse los primeros gritos de júbilo y las primeras imprecaciones.

"¡Lily, Lily! -.

La pelirroja no había querido ser pisoteada por la multitud así que esperaba pacientemente arrellanada en una butaca, hasta que sus compañeras la rodearon con caras de espanto, a excepción de Thea que parecía molesta.

"¿Qué pasa? -.

"¿No has mirado el tablón, Lily? – inquirió Kathleen.

"Es obvio que no – gruñó ella.

"Te han asignado un slytherin – musitó Selinda.

"Snape – concluyó Deyanira con cara de asco.

Para sorpresa de las nerviosas gryffindors, Lily empezó a reírse.

"Es una exteorización del trauma, seguro -.

"Pobrecita -.

"Dumbledore es un sádico -.

Mientras las chicas estaban ocupadas discutiendo acerca de cómo rescatar a su amiga, el grupo de Potter por fin había conseguido abrirse paso hasta el listado para buscar sus nombres.

James vio que le tocaba con Susan Kindlys; no sería una mala pareja, incluso podría convencerla de perdonar a Evans, así conseguiría que la pelirroja volviera a dirigirle la palabra tras la broma del laxante. La pareja de Sirius era una tal Isabella Haddock de 5º de Ravenclaw a la que James no consiguió ponerle cara, pero su amigo parecía que sí por el entusiasmo que demostraba. Peter tendría de acompañante a Claudia Rookwood de Slytherin, podría haber sido peor. Remus iría con Willow, eso significaba que Evans no estaría muy lejos con...

"¡QUÉ? -.

"¿Pasa algo, James? -.

El chico salió a empujones de la aglomeración e, ignorando las preguntas de sus tres amigos, fue al sofá donde estaba cómodamente instalada Lily con su holgado chándal y el pelo empapado.

"Lily -.

"¿Sí, Potty? – inquirió ella, especialmente consciente que James la había llamado por su nombre.

"¿Sabes quién es tu acompañante? -.

"Severus Snape de Slytherin –.

"¿Y qué haces tan tranquila aquí sentada, deberías estar hablando con Dumbledore para que te cambie o algo -.

Lily señaló a sus compañeras de habitación a las que se habían unido algunas chicas más, parecían un gallinero alborotado.

"Ellas están de acuerdo contigo, súmate a sus planes -. Esbozó una enigmática sonrisa – Pero ya les he dicho, y te repito a ti, que me da lo mismo ir con Snape -.

James la miró como si acabara de comerse un bubotuberculo crudo.

"No te entiendo – dijo él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse de manera inconsciente.

"Lo sé, por eso no perderé tiempo explicándote mi decisión -.

"Pero es que... –.

"¿Es que qué? -.

"¡Se trata de Snape, por Merlín! -.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

"No sé qué te molesta más: que me acompañe un slytherin, que sea Snape o, simplemente, que tú no puedas ser mi pareja -.

"Estoy intentando decidirme por una de las dos últimas -.

El rubor se apropió de las mejillas de Lily, pero James no se dio ni cuenta preocupado de otra cosa.

"_¡Estoy ligando descaradamente con Evans! _– se recriminó a sí mismo, antes de despedirse con un escueto "nos vemos en el baile" y subir a su habitación.

Acababa de quitarse la túnica, cuando entró Sirius.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso? -.

"¿Qué ha sido qué? -.

"Tú y Evans -.

"Nah, las broncas de siempre – le quitó importancia James.

"Ni de coña, has dicho algo que la ha puesto más roja que el escudo de Gryffindor -.

"¿En serio? -.

"¿Pero a ti se te ha metido una snitch en el cerebro o qué? – bramó Sirius.

"Tranquilo fiera, todo se reducía a que le he echado en cara que no la preocupe tener a pelo grasiento como pareja -.

"Y ahora es cuando tú me dices que pico de loro sigue en pie porque aún no te has decidido entre la maldición de almorranas o la de gastroenteritis -.

"Corta el rollo, Dumbledore es quien ha hecho las parejas, además Evans dice que tiene sus motivos para ir con él -.

"Se llama madurez, James – dijo una tercera voz.

Sirius y James casi se caen del susto.

"¡Joder, Remsie, ya podías avisar que estabas ahí! -.

El licántropo salió de entre los cortinajes de su cama luciendo su preciosa túnica, de un sedoso terciopelo gris mercurio con adornos en hilo de plata en cuello y mangas.

"¿Por qué sigues con esa manía de vestirte a escondidas? – le preguntó Black.

"Hay una cosa que se llaman cicatrices, además me da vergüenza desnudarme delante de la gente -.

"Nosotros no somos "gente", somos "tus mejores amigos" -.

"Sigue estando el tema de las cicatrices -. Remus se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que es discutir con él, no se deja -.

"Sí, Sirius, lo sé – rió James – Aunque ahora me interesa más lo que estaba diciendo de Evans -.

"Lily considera que ir a protestarle a Dumbledore es una chiquillada y ella no está por la labor, yo haría lo mismo; además¿no habíamos superado el odio a Slytherin con el castigo del año pasado? -.

"Una cosa es un slytherin y otra muy distinta pelo grasiento Snape -.

"Nott -.

"Lestrange -.

"Mis primas -.

"Avery -.

"Vale, ya he cogido la idea – cortó Remus.

"De todos modos, creo que respetaré la decisión de Evans, a ver cuanto dura en compañía del engendro ese -.

James se enfundó su regia túnica color burdeos con brocados negros, despeinándose más si cabe en el proceso, mientras Sirius buscaba la suya en el armario. Remus se sentó al borde de la cama, pensativo.

"¿Estamos listos? – preguntó Peter, llegando ataviado del cuarto de baño.

"Falta mister desordenado Black – sonrió Remus, se giró hacia Sirius - ¿Quieres que te ayude? -.

"No... ya me apaño... tiene que estar aquí... -.

"Habéis tenido mucha suerte con vuestras parejas – suspiró Peter -, al contrario que yo -.

"No eres el único, Willow es la última chica del colegio con la que yo quería ir – repuso Lupin, sombrío.

"Pues no lo entiendo -.

"¡Yo tampoco! – gruñó Sirius, dentro del armario - Willow está muy buena y es simpática -.

"Me encanta tu orden de prioridades – se burló James.

"Lo que me inquieta es que Thea tiene los mismos poderes que su madre -. La mirada del licántropo se oscureció – Creo que intuye mi secreto... lo único que me faltaba es que se dé cuenta a mitad de baile que la acompaña un hombre lobo -.

"Deberías ser menos paranoico con lo de tu secreto – dijo James -, nosotros lo descubrimos y no cambió nuestro trato contigo -.

"Sirius sí, a veces parece mamá gallina después que vuelvo de la luna llena -.

"Preocúpate de los amigos para que luego te lo echen en cara -. El atractivo gryffindor por fin encontró su túnica, de un rabioso azul eléctrico con bordados en hilo negro y plata que recorrían parte de las anchas mangas, subían por los hombros y el cuello, y volvían a bajar siguiendo todo el repulgo de la vestimenta – La próxima vez dejo que te pudras de asco en la enfermería tú solito -.

Remus esbozó su afable sonrisa, consciente que aquello sólo eran bravuconadas y que Black no podría evitar sus tendencias sobre protectoras.

"En serio, Pete, Rookwood no es tan mala – dijo James – Creo que podría decirse que nos hicimos amigos durante las clases particulares. Es una chica inteligente y no demasiado extremista con el tema de la guerra entre Casas -.

"Y no es fea, piensa que te podría haber tocado Rachel Miller y su horrorosa cara de buldog – añadió Sirius, cepillando su cabello azabache.

Los cuatro chicos se estremecieron.

"Bajemos ya, quiero encontrar pronto a nuestras acompañantes – decidió James, tras renunciar a lucir un look como el de su mejor amigo.

**OooO**

Mientras, en las habitaciones de las chicas, cundían los nervios de última hora. Althea, enfundada en su vestido amarillo pastel y el cabello recogido en alto dejando caer una cascada de rizos, decidió arreglar el pelo de Lily.

"Tú dijiste que suelto es como mejor me queda -.

"Sí, pero vamos a un baile y has de lucir excepcionalmente guapa -.

"Tampoco te pases, Thea, que la pobre va con Snape -. Deyanira terminaba de colocarse el ceñidor azul oscuro de su túnica de brocado rojo – A mí me toca con Steel, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff... Olivier va a estar insoportable. Las demás sois afortunadas: Thea va con el cielo de Lupin, Kath con Adams y Selinda con ese chico tan mono de Ravenclaw -.

"Fabian Prewett, es el hermano pequeño de Gideon -.

"Ahora mucho mejor -. Thea le pasó un espejo a Lily - ¿Cómo te ves? -.

Lily movió la cabeza de lado a lado; su cabellera roja seguía suelta, exceptuando un par de mechones a la altura de sus orejas que Thea había trenzado en su nuca usando una cinta y ramitas con hojas de acebo.

"Pareces una doncella celta de esas que en los cuentos siempre andan en compañía de unicornios y dragones – comentó Selinda.

"A veces eres muy inocente Selin, sólo Hagrid se tragaría esas historias de amistad con dragones -.

"Lo cierto es que se puede, Nira – rebatió Lily -, con un encantamiento de empatía, pero está prohibido por la regulación contra el uso de dragones como mascotas en zonas de riesgo muggle -.

"Chicas, que vamos a un baile, olvidad los estudios un rato – dijo Kathleen, revolviendo entre la treintena de gafas que poseía.

"Mira quien fue a hablar, la empollona número uno – replicó Deyanira.

"A mucha honra – sonrió ella, escogiendo unas pequeñas gafas de esmalte negro con purpurina.

"Si estamos todas preparadas, deberíamos bajar a buscar a nuestros acompañantes – sugirió Lily.

La Sala Común aparecía desierta con la luz del fuego de la chimenea creando sombras irreales en los rincones. Fue entonces cuando alguien se apartó de una de las ventanas, dejando que las llamas le iluminaran; las cinco chicas se quedaron de piedra ante el otrora discreto Remus que ahora resplandecía de elegancia.

"Buenas noches, señoritas – saludó con la reverencia que le enseñó Sirius.

"Thea, te cambio a mi acompañante – dijo Deyanira, sin tapujos.

"Creo que no, esta noche es sólo mío -. La morena muchacha tomó del brazo al rubicundo gryffindor, sintiendo como éste se tensaba levemente - ¿Dónde has dejado a tus eternos compañeros, Lupin? -.

"Han ido a intentar localizar a sus parejas, yo preferí esperarte aquí para evitar la aglomeración del vestíbulo – explicó él con gesto afable aunque algo forzado.

"Buena idea... chicas, suerte a la hora de localizar a vuestros chavales -.

El grupo de gryffindors encontró el inmenso recibidor atestado de gente que intentaba localizar a sus parejas para poder acceder al Gran Comedor. Lily miró en derredor y tropezó con la imagen de James, de puntillas, saludando con la mano para llamar la atención de alguien; fue Susan la que llegó hasta él, vestida de azul celeste, y quien rió divertida cuando Potter tomó su mano y la besó al estilo clásico. Esa escena hizo que Lily se sintiera mal, decepcionada y abandonada.

Apartó los ojos de ellos y encontró a su acompañante a los pies de la escalinata; Snape parecía una araña negra agazapada en busca de una presa, era increíble como podía mostrarse arrogante y cohibido al mismo tiempo. El slytherin se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja y su actitud cambió completamente, no es que sonriera (hubiera sido una locura de cara a la galería), pero era como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Subió los escalones que le separaban de Lily y saludó a la muchacha con un aristocrático besa la mano.

Justo cuando Lily apartaba la mirada, James la alzaba. El gryffindor se quedó de una pieza; ¿esa era Evans¿esa muchacha que semejaba una rosa con su vestido verde y la llameante melena?. Ahora se daba cuenta que Lily no es que fuera bonita, era hermosa; pero ella no le sonreía a él, sino a esa cucaracha slytherin. El arranque de ira le pilló completamente desprevenido, hasta el punto que la intervención de Sirius fue lo único que le impidió realizar magia fuera de control.

"Céntrate colega – le reprendió por lo bajo -¿o es que quieres hacer saltar por los aires la escalera con Evans incluida? -.

James le miró con acritud.

"No me mires así, ya me tienes hasta el gorro de tu "que sí que no" con Evans – le sacudió tomándole de los hombros - James, deja de hacer el idiota y confiesa, es imposible que seas tan cabezón de seguir negándolo después de todo el numerito con Remus -.

"¿Negar qué? -.

"¡ARGH, yo no tengo paciencia para esto¿dónde está Remsie cuando se necesita uno de sus sermones? -.

"Justo detrás de ti – dijo el licántropo. Althea estaba a pocos pasos de ellos conversando con Susan e Isabella.

Sirius agarró a James y le plantó delante de un sorprendido Remus.

"Habla con él, a ver si reacciona, o te juro que paso a la terapia de choque... -. Preparó su pose más sexy antes de ir con las chicas - Isabella, preciosa¿vamos entrando? -.

La guapa ravenclaw asintió y aceptó encantada la mano que Sirius le ofrecía.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con ese grandísimo idiota – afirmó Remus – No pienso darte un sermón, como ha sugerido Sirius, sólo una sugerencia: estás enamorado de Lily, aunque te empeñes en negarlo, y si no te decides a tomar la iniciativa otros chicos se adelantarán a ti -.

El licántropo tomó a Thea de la mano y marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor. Susan se acercó a James con una radiante sonrisa, lo que le ayudó a salir de su trance e ir tras sus amigos.

El Gran Comedor había sido engalanado para la ocasión. El techo ilusorio dejaba ver los copos que lloraba el negro cielo, dando la sensación que la nieve que cubría algunas guirnaldas y el enorme árbol navideño era real. Paredes y ventanas se habían vestido con acebo y muérdago, mientras angelitos de papel dorado y plateado flotaban de un lado a otro emitiendo dulces musiquillas o lanzando estrellitas sobre los comensales.

Lily obligó a Snape a compartir mesa para cenar con otras tres parejas: Selinda-Fabian, Remus-Thea y Peter-Claudia. No era un ambiente desagradable, a pesar de la convivencia de gryffindors y slytherins.

"Me alegro que halláis despistado a los dos ególatras que cohabitan en vuestra habitación – sonrió Lily.

"Sabía que Thea y tú no querríais estar separadas y juntarte a ti con James es una locura, así que... -. Remus se encogió de hombros.

"¿No os parece que las parejas que Dumbledore ha hecho son un poco raras? – inquirió Selinda.

"Dumbledore es raro, punto número uno – dijo Fabian, cuyo cabello castaño rojizo le hacía muy parecido a su hermano Gideon – Yo no tengo novia, pero hay amigos míos que sí y no les hace ninguna gracia verlas con otros chicos -.

"Sólo es un baile, Prewett, si tus amigos no tienen suficiente confianza en ellas entonces no se las merecen – repuso Lily.

"No empieces Evans -.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Snape.

"Cada uno hace lo que le da la gana con su vida, no necesitan de una sangre sucia feminista con complejo de agresividad -.

"Tú no tienes vida, así que no te metas dónde no te llaman, Snappish -.

"Yo no discutiría con ella, Severus – recomendó Remus con voz pausada – Ha entrenado su ingenio durante cuatro años con James... y, por favor, evita lo de "sangre sucia", muchos nos lo podemos tomar como un asunto personal -.

"¡Tiempo! – intervino Althea – Vais a conseguir que nos siente mal la cena. Fabian refrena tu machismo; Lily deja de pensar que cada comentario que se hace es un atentado contra tu persona; Snape controla tus instintos slytherins; y, usted, señor Lupin, deje de hacer de abogado del diablo -. Sonrió a Rookwood – Me encanta tu vestido Claudia, no había visto nunca ese tono de violeta¿dónde lo has comprado? -.

Selinda y Peter empezaron a reír. Los otros pronto esbozaron sonrisas avergonzadas, excepción hecha de Snape, por supuesto. La conversación abandonó los temas peligrosos y acabaron contando anécdotas de su infancia o del colegio.

En la mesa de Sirius y James la cosa también estaba muy animada, pero el muchacho de gafas solía echar frecuentes miradas a la de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Black empezó a contar el día que convirtió por accidente a su hermano en una babosa, entonces James sintió que le daban un tironcito de la túnica y miró a Susan.

"No parece que te estés divirtiendo – le dijo en voz baja.

"Susan, no es por ti, en serio, sólo estoy un poco distraído – sonrió él.

"Lo sé, es por Lily -. La hufflepuff frunció el ceño.

James tardó unos segundos en responder, hasta que recordó las palabras de su amigo licántropo y decidió seguir su consejo.

"Sí, es por Lily – reconoció con un suspiro.

"Es una arpía -.

"No lo es, Susan, y tú lo sabes, igual que yo sé que Remus no es alguien que vaya ligándose a las chicas que les gustan a sus amigos -. James tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver a lo lejos a Lily imitando alguna especie de pajarraco; a saber lo que estaría relatando – Deberías perdonarla. Después de todo, Remus no es tu novio ni Lily es mi novia; como me dijo el sabio loco Black: "Remus y Lily tienen todo el derecho del mundo a enrollarse y salir juntos o con quien les dé la gana, porque ninguno de los dos ha sido reclamado oficialmente por nadie". Lo que ocurrió entre ellos fue un accidente, que la bocazas de Jorkins y los slytherins se encargaron de retorcer para hacernos daño; ahora son buenos amigos y punto -.

La rubia hufflepuff guardó silencio, meditando todo lo que le había dicho James.

"Me he comportado como una tonta¿verdad? – concluyó Susan.

"Puede, pero a mí no me ganas – bromeó el chico – Habla con Evans en cuanto tengas oportunidad, ha estado bastante mustia porque ya no queríais ser sus amigas y ha perdido soltura con los insultos -.

"Gracias James... puede que no seas tan superficial como cree Lily -.

"¿Superficial? -.

"Eh, sí, y algunas cosillas más, pero ella se encarga de decírtelas a menudo -.

"Que soy tan creído que no sabe cómo no me hundo en la tierra por el peso de mi ego, que tengo la sensibilidad de un troll borracho y que soy más pesado que un dragón en brazos – enumeró James – Han sido los apelativos más cariñosos que me dedicó antes de decidir ignorarme -.

Susan le palmeó el hombro y se encaminó hacia su antigua amiga.

"... entonces se cayó con olla y todo en el estanque de las ninfas, no os imagináis que numerito -.

"Ah, hola¿puedo hablar contigo Lily? -.

Los miembros de la mesa de la pelirroja observaron con curiosidad a Kindlys.

"Por supuesto, Susan -.

Las dos muchachas se alejaron un poco para conversar en privado.

"Quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que me he portado contigo – empezó tímidamente Susan -, he sido muy injusta -.

"Tenías tus razones para estar enfadada conmigo – dijo Lily cabizbaja – Me hago una idea del daño que te hice con lo de Remus y también yo lo lamento mucho; debí imaginar que se correría el rumor y no tuve valor para hablar contigo antes que te llegase la noticia por otras personas -.

"Es posible, pero yo me comporté como una idiota celosa, no tenía derecho a ponerme así cuando no hay nada entre Lupin y yo -.

"Te gusta, y eso es suficiente para que te duela verle con otras chicas -.

El breve vistazo de Lily a la mesa de James pasó desapercibido para Susan.

"Bueno, quizás sea un poco difícil, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga de nuevo -.

"Sería estupendo, si tu quieres -.

"Amigas entonces – sonrió Susan.

Lily recordó la escena de James con Remus, y su rostro se iluminó de alegría al abrazar enérgicamente a la rubia.

"¡Amigas! -.

Los platos con los restos de la cena desaparecieron súbitamente. Los estudiantes abandonaron las mesas para que pudieran apartarlas junto con las sillas y dejar el centro del Gran Comedor como pista de baile. Dónde habitualmente se situaba la mesa de profesores, ahora había un escenario semioculto por unos cortinajes negros que flotaban en el aire.

"Me pregunto qué música nos pondrán – comentó Peter – Lo han llevado muy en secreto -.

"Como sea uno de esos tostones que les gustan a los profes vamos apañados – gruñó Claudia.

Resonó un acorde de guitarra, un golpe de batería y el telón cayó revelando un grupo de música ataviados con túnicas y uniformes escolares. Hubo un chillido femenino colectivo en el salón y casi todas las chicas se pegaron al escenario en una estampida que nada tenía que envidiar a una de bisontes.

"¡Darkness of Icarus! – exclamó Althea – Acabo de perdonar a Dumbledore... ¡Icarus¡tío bueno! -.

Remus miró sobresaltado a su acompañante.

"¡Bah, no es para tanto -.

James y Sirius llegaban con sus parejas, éste último con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué te pasa Black, te ataca la envidia? – sonrió la muchacha griega.

" ¿Envidia¿de primo Fro, ni en broma – replicó el atractivo gryffindor – El día que termine de cambiarme la voz seguro que canto mejor que él -.

"¿Primo Fro? – interrogaron varias voces al tiempo.

"Icarus Froissart Benoît Black, su padre es primo del mío, son de la rama Black francesa – explicó él como si tal cosa - ¿Nunca os lo había dicho? -.

Darkness of Icarus tocaba un tipo de rock con muchas reminiscencias medievales, lo que creaba un curioso contraste que permitía al vocalista lucir su melódica y potente voz. Entre canción y canción, el director advirtió a sus estudiantes que debían bailar con sus parejas asignadas un mínimo de tres veces, y que una lenta valía por dos. Pronto el Comedor se llenó de alumnos danzando, muchos de ellos deseando librarse de sus acompañantes.

Lily tuvo que amenazar a Severus con su temible hechizo repulsor para convencerle de bailar y, aún así, él sólo aceptó que fuera una de las lentas.

"Me niego a hacer el ridículo para divertir a tus amigos – gruñó el slytherin.

"Mira a la gente, aquí nadie es Fred Aster que digamos -.

"¿Quién? -.

"Olvídalo -. Lily suspiró resignada – De acuerdo, nada de pegar saltos, pero tienes que bailar dos lentas conmigo, ya has oído a Dumbledore -.

" ¿Sabes los problemas que vas a ocasionarme? -. Su opaca mirada señaló al grupo liderado por Bellatrix y Lestrange.

"Incluso ellos han tenido que cumplir con las parejas que les asignó el director, y el de Bellatrix es un huffle con padres muggles -. Lily hizo un tierno mohín - ¿O es que no quieres bailar conmigo? -.

"Exacto, no debería estar siquiera hablando contigo -.

La gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco, harta de discutir siempre lo mismo. Había comenzado una de las lentas, así que, sin previo aviso, Lily agarró la mano izquierda del chico mientras su propia zurda la apoyaba en el hombro vestido de negro; Snape la miró sobresaltado.

"Reacciona, Sevy, esa mano que te queda libre va en mi cintura -.

"No me llames Sevy – gruñó el slytherin, aunque obedeció la orden.

Al principio la coordinación de ambos era nula, pero terminaron por no bailar del todo mal.

"Deberías relajarte un poco – dijo Lily – Parece que te hubieran echado un maleficio de petrificación -.

"Deja de burlarte -.

"Te lo mereces -.

" ¿Por qué? -.

"Por el numerito dramático que me montaste en mitad de la calle este verano -.

Snape guardó un silencio sombrío.

"Todo eso sobre la amistad eterna y tú lanzándote a las fauces de las Artes Oscuras – prosiguió Lily -, muy bonito pero no me convence -.

"Eres una idiota que no entiende nada -.

"Entiendo que tienes miedo, Severus, y crees que si consigues no tomarle cariño a nada ni a nadie el miedo desaparecerá -.

La mano en torno a la cintura femenina se crispó, mas el cetrino rostro no abandonó su frialdad.

"Si renuncias a lo poco de bueno que hay en ti te convertirás en uno de ellos, en un Malfoy o un Lestrange -. Los luminosos ojos verdes sonrieron cálidamente – Recuérdalo; y que, pase lo que pase, yo también seré siempre tu amiga -.

Los últimos acordes de la canción resonaron por el Comedor antes de ser borrados por los aplausos. Snape se apartó de Lily con una expresión indescifrable.

Al otro lado del salón, Althea había arrastrado a Remus hasta casi la primera fila ante el escenario y, desde hacía un rato, la muchacha no cesaba de cantar a gritos las canciones junto con otras alumnas e intentaba llamar la atención del tal Icarus. En otras circunstancias a Remus quizás le habría molestado, pero tratándose de la joven pitonisa sin duda la prefería en ese estado de fanatismo adolescente que centrada en descubrir sus secretos. La tranquilidad del licántropo se fue al garete cuando Thea se le colgó del cuello con una pícara sonrisa.

"Lo siento, señor Lupin, creo que le he dejado un poco abandonado -.

"N... no... no te preocupes – musitó él, intentando evadirse de la inquisitiva mirada amatista – Es divertido verte bailar, me refiero a tan entusiasmada -.

"No te caigo bien -.

El rubicundo gryffindor parpadeó sorprendido.

" ¿Por qué crees eso? -.

"Siempre me evitas, no te gusta hablar conmigo y si nos quedamos relativamente solos acabas huyendo – enumeró Thea - ¿Tan desagradable te parezco? -.

"Me caes bien, Thea, en serio, es que... -.

La muchacha se inclinó para hablarle al oído y él tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura para no caerse, quedando en una posición un pelín embarazosa.

"Tienes miedo que descubra tu secreto¿verdad, señor Lupin? -.

"Oye, Remsie -.

Un pálido Remus se giró hacia Sirius, que traía a Isabella de la mano después de haber estado bailando.

" En serio, colega, vas a tener que decirme que colonia usas; primero Evans y ahora Willow, deja algo para los demás si no te importa -.

Althea se apartó del confundido licántropo y empezó a insultar a Sirius de tal forma que consiguió hacer huir a Isabella, mas el atractivo muchacho no se quedó atrás y respondió acompañando sus indecentes palabras de una feroz sonrisa. James, Susan, Peter y Claudia se aproximaron a curiosear, igual que otros estudiantes.

"Insisto, esos dos cada vez me recuerdan más a Lily y James, aunque a lo bestia – comentó Peter. James le soltó una colleja, Susan rió y Claudia arqueó una ceja – ¡Jo, pero si es verdad -.

Y mientras los otros seguían destrozándose verbalmente.

" Aborto de berberecho -.

"Eres más basta que un bocata de escombros -.

" Si la estupidez doliera tú ya te habrías suicidado -.

"Y tú eres tan desagradable que al nacer el médico no sabía si desechar la placenta o a ti -.

"Ya vale chicos, que estáis dando el espectáculo – intervino Remus.

" Remsie tiene razón – concedió Sirius.

" ¿En serio? – parpadeó él.

"Sí... ¡te reto a un duelo, Willow! -.

" ¡Y yo acepto! – exclamó la chica – Elige las armas, Black -.

" Susan -.

" ¿Sí, Lupin? -.

" Por piedad, lánzame un _avada_ -.

La situación era muy divertida, sin embargo James no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia de Lily y empezó a buscarla por los alrededores.

" Allí, "profe" -. Claudia le señaló el tranquilo rincón en el que la pelirroja bebía ponche y conversaba con Snape – El viejo Sevy parece bastante contento de tenerla como pareja aunque no deje la pose de "odio a los sangre sucia" -.

" ¿Y tú cómo...? -.

" He estado hablando con Peter, es un chavalín muy majo y hablador cuando pierde esa timidez suya -. La slytherin agarró a James de la túnica y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Si te aburres de perseguir a esa tonta gryffindor, búscame, pero por ahora te deseo suerte -.

El chico se colocó las gafas y logró sonreír tras recuperarse de la sorpresa.

" Gracias, Claudia -.

"Ve a por ella, idiota -.

La suerte pareció ponerse del lado de James cuando Snape dejó sola a Lily para ir a hablar un rato con su grupo de futuros mortífagos. Se despeinó convenientemente, revisó su túnica y se aseguró que el aliento no le oliera a pastel de queso con arándanos.

" Hola Evans -.

Fue instantáneo, hasta el último de los nervios de Lily se crispó nada más verle.

"Largo, Potty, me lo estoy pasando muy bien y no necesito que vengas a estropearme la noche -.

"¿Con Snape? -.

" Es más educado y maduro que muchas personas a las que no quiero señalar -.

El plan de dejarla sola con el engendro y que ella lo repudiara no estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Plan B.

" Sólo quería preguntarte si tú y Kindlys habíais hecho las paces -.

" Sí, volvemos a ser amigas – asintió Lily, apenas un poco menos tirante.

" Me alegro... -.

"¿Tú has tenido algo que ver? -.

"Quizás – sonrió el muchacho – Me parecía injusto que Remus y yo volviéramos a ser buenos amigos y que a ti siguieran marginándote -.

" Ah, pues, supongo que gracias -.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando ella estaba completamente convencida que James Potter sólo era el típico niño rico descerebrado, llegaba él y hacía y decía cosas como esa.

" Lily... yo... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -.

" Intenta no ofenderme en el proceso – advirtió ella.

" ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -.

" No sé, no estoy segura que me apetezca bailar con un niñito creído -. La pelirroja se hizo la indiferente.

James decidió que los dos podían jugar al mismo juego; se arrodilló ante ella con seria expresión y tomó su mano.

" Me sentiría muy honrado si la flor más hermosa de todo Hogwarts me concediera un único baile -.

" Yo... -. Lily vio acercarse a Snape y sintió saltar todas sus alarmas interiores -, puede que después -. Le obligó a ponerse en pie – Ahora vuelve con Susan -.

" Pero Lily... -.

"¿Qué pasa, Potter¿te ha abandonado tu pareja y tienes que robar la de los demás? – le espetó Snape.

La actitud de James cambió radicalmente, empezando por una sonrisa desdeñosa. Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza, previendo lo que iba a suceder; el chico simpático y obsequioso dando paso a un burro descerebrado armado con varita.

" Sólo quería asegurarme que Evans no tenía problemas con un escarabajo repugnante como tú -.

" Con el único que tiene problemas es contigo, Potty -.

" Eres muy valiente aquí, con todos los profesores vigilando -. James entrecerró los ojos tras las gafas – Salgamos fuera a ver si sigues igual -.

" Cuando quieras -.

" ¡No! -. Lily se metió por medio – Ni se os ocurra -.

Los dos chicos la ignoraron y salieron a los nevados jardines. La pelirroja dio una patada malhumorada al suelo, maldiciendo la testosterona, y marchó en busca de ayuda. El inconveniente es que "la ayuda" tenía sus propios problemas. Como en todos las fiestas de estudiantes, alguien había conseguido meter bebidas alcohólicas sin que los profesores les atraparan y Thea y Sirius estaban enzarzados en una batalla de quién aguantaba más chupitos de whisky, del escocés, por supuesto. Lily les encontró escondidos debajo de la escalera del vestíbulo rodeados de un pequeño público de distintas Casas tan o más ebrio que ellos.

"Sirus, no va a ganagme – amenazó Thea con un dedo que oscilaba peligrosamente.

" Ja, ja, ja... si ya no sabes ni ponuncia, segnorita vidente -. Sirius sufría el momento borrachera risueña, en la que no paraba de reír.

"Pedo aun puedo bebeg más que tú... ¡otra camaguego! -.

Lily se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que el "camarero" era Remus, el cual, por lo poco que atinaba a la hora de servir la bebida, parecía haber estado echando un trago de la botella por cada chupito que les ponía a los otros dos.

"¿Un traguito, Lily? -. Susan se acercó con otra botella de whisky.

" Susan¿te has vuelto loca? -.

"No, Guemus y yo desidimos que si no te unes a ellos, puedes con ellos¿o ega al gueves? -.

La pelirroja no tenía tiempo que perder, James y Snape ya debían estar desmantelándose a maleficios; sólo quedaba una opción. Desenfundó la varita tal cual trasponía una de las poternas que daban a los jardines; el frío le caló hasta los huesos y la nieve se prendió de su pelo y su vestido. Un encantamiento impidió que sus pies calzados en sencillas bailarinas se hundieran en el manto blanco, permitiéndole correr hasta una zona con arbustos de la que brotaban chispas de colores.

Los dos chicos presentaban los efectos de diversas maldiciones; James intentaba acabar con un encantamiento que le había agrandado la cabeza y le tenía tirado sobre la nieve, en tanto Snape se protegía como podía de los bolazos de nieve que le atacaban.

"Al pri-primero que se mu-mueva le ma-mando al lago de un-un _propello_¿está cla-claro? -.

Sobreponiéndose al traqueteo de sus dientes, Lily anuló todos los hechizos que les afectaban a ambos. Error. El estado de congelación de James y Snape era tal que ya no podían ni pronunciar ni enarbolar la varita, lo que les llevó a enzarzarse a puñetazo limpio.

"_Esto no está pasando_ – pensó la pelirroja – _La mitad de mis compañeros borrachos, estos dos a bofetadas y ¡yo congelándome!_ -.

El encantamiento que le permitía caminar sobre la nieve decidió dejar de funcionar en ese instante, permitiendo que Lily se hundiera hasta las rodillas, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas con un grito de sorpresa y frío. Al menos sirvió para que la pelea cesase cuando James y Snape se acercaron a ayudarla.

"¡Apartad! -.

"Pero Lily... -.

Lily les pateó sin piedad al tiempo que despotricaba a diestro y siniestro, y se puso en pie con dificultad; azul por la baja temperatura y empapada, dio media vuelta y se marchó lo más dignamente que le permitía avanzar contra la nieve. Desoyó los gritos a su espalda, los cuales auguraban otra pelea.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser un maldito idiota?... siempre varita en mano... haciendo la vida imposible a todo el mundo... ese desagradable complejo de rey de la selva... _-.

Estaba harta de celebrar la Navidad, ahora mismo subía a su cuarto, se daba una ducha caliente y se metía en la cama; ese alegre pensamiento le ayudó a alcanzar la entrada del castillo y subir trotando las escaleras, aunque estuvo a punto de caerse en dos ocasiones al tropezar con su mojado vestido.

Entrar en la Torre Gryffindor le costó lo suyo, porque la tiritona no la dejaba hablar, pero la dama gorda decidió apiadarse y dejarla pasar. El espectáculo que la recibió en la Sala Común fue demasiado impactante, se quedó allí, en la entrada, más tiesa que con un _petrificus totalus,_ contemplando a varios gryffindor y algún que otro alumno de otra Casa bailando samba y jugando al Limbo, es decir, pasar por debajo de la consabida barra (en este caso una escoba flotando en el aire) sin tocarla.

"¡Lily! -. Remus se acercó a saludarla con una alegría irracional nacida del whisky - ¡Has llegado¡eh, xicos, ha llegado Lily! -.

"¡Hola Lily! – corearon la mayoría; Lily pensó que quedarían perfectos en una película cutre de zombis.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

Parte de la borrachera se le fue a Lupin cuando reparó en como chorreaba agua la pelirroja y la expresión desolada que acompañaba su lamentable aspecto.

"Nada, me metí dónde no me llamaban... otra vez – esbozó una sonrisa triste – Creo que iré arriba a dormir -.

"Quédate -. Remus usó la varita y eliminó cualquier rastro de humedad – Mejor ahora¿verdad? -.

Ella asintió, lo cierto es que una vez seca y calientita se esfumó parte de su enojo. Alguien le pasó la botella a Lily, que miró el líquido ambarino con desconfianza antes de echar un buen trago; arrugó el rostro al sentir el sabor amargo y fuerte que se deslizaba por su garganta hasta encender su estómago. Tosió.

"¡Puag, es horrible -.

"Lo sé -. Remus bebió otro poco.

"¿Y Thea, apenas la he visto en toda la noche, se la ha pasado gritando a Icarus y luego a Sirius – preguntó Lily, apropiándose de la botella con entusiasmo.

El rubicundo gryffindor señaló un discreto rincón de la Sala Común. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al reconocer a Sirius y Thea bastante ocupados.

"Qué malo es el alcohol – se burló Remus - ¿Crees que habrían acabado así con menos whisky en vena? -.

"Supongo que sí, ya llevaban un tiempo flirteando – ella arqueó una ceja -, aunque ya veremos cómo reaccionan mañana. ¿Y tú qué tal? -.

" Borracho -.

"No me refería a eso – protestó Lily entre risas.

"Lo sé – le guiñó un ojo – Ha sido una noche divertida y lo sigue siendo – señaló a los locos del Limbo – Mucho whisky, Sirius me ha quitado de encima la preocupación de Thea, además he acabado en muy buena compañía -.

En condiciones normales a Lily le hubiese extrañado el comentario sobre Thea, llegando a sacar conclusiones peligrosas para el licántropo; sin embargo, eran las tantas de la madrugada, estaba cansada y el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue pensar.

"_Qué majo es Lupin, se porta siempre tan bien conmigo, no como el creído de James _-.

"Lily, suelta la botella – protestó Remus, arrebatándosela sin contemplaciones -, que te la terminas tú sola -.

" ¿Sabes? – Lily miró al chico de forma peligrosa -, creo que voy a darle el final apropiado a esta noche de locos -.

"Yo te espero aquí, ya no coordino lo suficiente ni para andar -. Y como para confirmar sus palabras, se sentó a medias en el respaldo de un sofá.

La muchacha se fijó en uno de los adornos del techo, con una mirada depredadora que envidiaría el propio Sirius, antes de aproximarse a Remus.

"¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó él, después de un buen trago de whisky.

Lily señaló justo encima de la cabeza de Lupin, el chico alzó despacio la vista y descubrió un hermoso ramillete de muérdago.

"Oh, vaya -.

La respuesta de la muchacha fue agarrarle del cuello de la túnica y besarle. Los beodos invasores de la torre les aplaudieron y silbaron junto con algunos comentarios poco civilizados. Cuando ambos gryffindors se separaron, Lily miró un poco avergonzada a su compañero, pero él no parecía molesto, sólo confuso.

"¿Qué...¿por qué...¿tú? -.

"¿Te ha disgustado? -.

Remus empezaba a sospechar que la presencia de Lily le desenchufaba algunas neuronas, si a eso le sumamos las que estaban nadando en whisky, se podría decir que sufría un apagón general en el cerebro.

"No, disgustar, no... -.

Ella pareció muy contenta con la respuesta porque volvió a posar su boca sobre la de él en un beso tan entusiasta que desestabilizó a Remus, haciendo que ambos cayeran por encima del respaldo del sofá. Estallaron en carcajadas.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta-retrato daba paso a un James empapado, amoratado, vapuleado y desaliñado que sufrió un impacto visual traumático¿quién le iba a decir a él que encontraría semejante orgía en su Casa¿¡y qué cojon... hacía Lily encima de Remus en el sofá?

La muchacha, nada más verle, prácticamente saltó de donde estaba al suelo y, arremangándose el vestido, huyó hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones femeninas. No quería verle, no quería hablar con él, no quería que le gritara por lo de Remus y mucho menos quería que le hiciese pensar sobre todo aquello.

"Evans, espera -. El chico cruzó la Sala a trompicones, esquivando a los ruidosos juerguistas - ¡Detente! -.

"Vete a freír espárragos, Potter -.

"No tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo otra vez¿¡qué demonios hacías con Lupin? -.

" ¿Otra vez, te equivocas, yo nunca he dejado de estar enfadada contigo, patético gallito de corral¡y lo que haga con Remus no es asunto tuyo! -.

"Eres una... una... -.

" ¡Una qué? -.

Por fin se había girado para encararle, justo al pie de la escalera, justo cuando él la alcanzaba, y se encontró con esa mirada de ojos castaños que ella tanto odiaba porque conseguía desarmarla por completo. Ninguno habló; se limitaron a una silenciosa lucha de voluntades, creando una especie de burbuja invisible en torno a ellos a la que el resto del mundo no podría acceder jamás. James sentía que podría ahogarse en aquella mirada esmeralda; las manos le dolían por la necesidad de extender la mano y tocar ese rostro dulce y desafiante al tiempo, pero le dolía aun más ser incapaz de obtener de ella las sonrisas que regalaba a los demás, incluso al imbécil de Snape.

Cuando la tensión se volvió insoportable, Lily musitó un débil buenas noches y huyó al refugio que representaba su habitación deseando con toda su alma que él la detuviera, que le gritara, que le demostrara de una maldita vez que lo que todos decían era cierto, pero James no se movió. Lily arrojó, tiró y pateó todo aquello que se puso a su alcance en el cuarto, gritando, sin reparar en las lágrimas que le empapaban la cara hasta que se derrumbó en la cama.

"¡No quiero amarle¡no quiero! -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

N.de A: Sí, Lily y Remus vuelven a las andadas, repito que todo cobrará coherencia a la larga, necesito que confiéis un poco en mí. A la hora de narrar las relaciones entre este pintoresco grupo de personajes siempre tengo en cuenta que, en la vida real, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como decir me gusta esa persona y acabo con él/ella porque sí; la vida da muchas más vueltas, eso es lo divertido e interesante.

rebelle black: gracias

Mirels: bueno, no he tardado meses, pero ahora que nos acercamos a exámenes la cosa se complica, ains, que ganas que llegue el 21 de Junio pa acabar. Espero que el capi haya merecido la espera .

carichan: wenas loka, es estupendo saber que pude hacerte reír, siempre me pregunto si las situaciones cómicas son lo suficientemente graciosas, se me da mejor el drama sin duda alguna. A ver qué te ha parecido el baile, tiene un poco de todo, aunque creo que los personajes empiezan a desmadrarse. Sí, La Leonera está inspirada en el nombre que comúnmente recibe mi habitación, mi madre dice que parece que ha pasado el Demonio de Tasmania. PD: sigo sin saber nada del pooh. XD

Ginny84: je, espero que el baile haya estado bien para las expectativas que había despertado en todo el mundo . En cuanto a sustos... weno, será mejor que te agarres porque aún va a dar unos cuantos saltos la historia XD.

Nariko: sí, hice trampas, te envié el boceto del capi, como ves el final cambia un poquitín XD. Al final Lily y Remus van a tener sus consecuencias XD. Aunque acertaste de pleno con Lily-Snape, qué memoria la tuya desde este verano que te lo comenté. Hormonas desmadrás por todas partes, los personajes se sublevan, no puedo con ellos. Por cierto, disculpa que no te deje review en tu fic, pero se me pone tonta la page, seguiré intentándolo.

blacklady: mejor que hayas leído los dos juntos, porque la gente estuvo a punto de sufrir colapsos después del 1º XD. Como le digo a Ginny 84, agarrate porque aún quedan unos cuantos sobresaltos.

IlmareRochindil: al final las consecuencias Lily y Remus duraran algunos capitulillos más, cuestión de coherencia, no puedes enrollar a dos personajes y fingir que no ha pasado nada . Creo que el capi ha tenido bastantes sorpresas, y las que se acercan XD.

Adrian Minkus: suilad! XD. Tienes razón, jamás arrejuntaría a Lily con James tan pronto, sobre todo porque Rowling deja claro en el 5º libro que ellos no empiezan a salir juntos hasta 6º. Espero que Sirius haya respondido a tus expectativas, le tengo un poco marginado de momento, pero pronto volverá a primer plano, sigue siendo mi personaje favorito después de todo XD. gracias por los elogios. tenna!

Aureal: weno, servidora ha hecho lo que ha podido para terminar el capi lo antes posible, lo que será muy difícil de ahora en adelante por los exámenes vv. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido la acompañante de Siri y con quién ha terminado la noche el muchacho .

Gelmir: wenas¿cómo puedes pensar que me limitaría a convertir lo de Lily y Remus en un mero accidente? Espérate al siguiente capi y verás mis planes . Yo también soy de la opinión que estos muchachos tienen que dedicarse a experimentar antes de jurarse amor eterno, como ya he comentado en la nota general. Además hay un detalle que a mí me llamó mucho la atención, el comentario que hace Remus sobre Lily en la 3º película destila un sorprendente cariño y tristeza; soy de las que cree que o bien Remus y Lily salieron juntos o bien él estaba enamorado de ella pero jamás se lo dijo. Bueno, lo dejo, que como empiece con teorías no acabo nunca. Ya me dirás qué te pareció el baile y, sí, tengo todavía preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas.

Carolgranger: gracias .

Un saludo a todos.

Rian Elanta Black.


	25. Secretos y más secretos I

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Secretos y más secretos I

La luz del sol incidiendo directamente sobre su cara terminó por despertar a Lily. Al principio se preguntaba por qué habría dejado los cortinajes abiertos, luego reparó en que aun llevaba puesto el traje de fiesta y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior regresó junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y casi se arrancó el vestido para quitárselo lo antes posible. Camino del baño, vio que faltaban Thea y Deyanira en sus camas.

El agua caliente relajó sus músculos y alejó el sueño, pero no el dolor de cabeza. El espejo le devolvió una imagen de aspecto enfermizo.

" Maldita excursión a la nieve – gruñó en voz baja – Seguro que Madam Pomfrey tendrá algo para el resfriado -.

Ataviada con ropa muggle, la túnica negra del colegio y la capa (no estaba dispuesta a pasar más frío), bajó a la Sala Común. Los estudiantes que invadieron la Torre en mitad de la borrachera, ahora dormían repartidos por los sillones o sobre la gruesa alfombra frente a los rescoldos de la chimenea. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Remus entre unos grandes cojines soñando placidamente; procurando no molestar, buscó una manta por la Sala y le cubrió con ella.

" _Es tierno verle dormir -_. Pasó los dedos entre los pálidos mechones castaños.

La sensación de ser observada le hizo girarse hacia el sofá más cercano a la salida, unos ojos grises brillaban en la penumbra enmarcados por cabello negro; Sirius la saludó con un sencillo movimiento de la mano y una sonrisilla amodorrada, sin cambiar de postura para no despertar a Thea que dormía en su regazo con los brazos en torno a su cuello. Lily le devolvió el gesto y abandonó la Sala Común en silencio.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, la noche parecía haber sido demasiado intensa para todo el mundo. Estornudó. Se llevó la mano a la frente y la notó febril.

" ¿Madam Pomfrey? – preguntó al entrar en la enfermería - ¿Hola? -.

" Ah, hola jovencita -. La enfermera surgió de su despacho con algunos frascos en brazos - ¿Qué se te ofrece? -.

" Creo que anoche cogí algo de frío, no me siento bien -.

" Ven aquí, te examinaré -.

Las sospechas de Lily eran correctas, se había agarrado una buena pulmonía. La enfermera le dio una cucharada de un raro jarabe y le hizo beberse lo que parecía un vaso lleno de niebla rosa.

Poco después, la pelirroja estaba desayunando tranquilamente con una humareda brotando de sus orejas. Apenas si habría diez alumnos en el Comedor esa mañana y cada cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y su taza; ni rastro de profesores. El techo ilusorio mostraba unas nubes grises de aspecto poco prometedor que iban muy acorde con el sombrío humor de la gryffindor.

" Hola Evans -.

" Hola Pettigrew – saludó Lily, amigablemente – Ven, siéntate conmigo. Parece que eres uno de los supervivientes de la fiesta -.

" No por gusto –. Peter tomó asiento frente a la muchacha y procedió a llenar su tazón de leche y cereales -, los otros de vez en cuando se olvidan de mí, es el problema de no ser tan genial como ellos -.

" No deberías pensar eso –.

" Pero es la verdad -.

" Da gracias por no ser como el creído de Potter, tu amiguito deberían dejar de pensar que es el centro del universo, y tú deberías fijarte más en las cosas buenas que tienes en vez de las malas -. Lily mojó un trozo de bizcocho – Claudia dijo que le eras simpático y que le gustaste como acompañante -.

" Ella también es muy maja para ser slytherin – asintió el regordete muchacho – Y no hace falta que me animes, ser un segundón tiene sus ventajas -.

" Por ejemplo... -.

" Participo en todas las bromas que preparan James y Sirius y, casi siempre, me libro de los castigos. Ellos me protegen de los abusones de Slytherin, también me ayudan a estudiar y consigo ir pasando de curso... hay muchas más cosas pero son secretos entre chicos, ya sabes -.

" Sí, supongo que no es tan malo -.

En realidad Peter obtenía muchísimas ventajas, algunas de las que no tenían noticia ni sus propios amigos. Una de las más importantes era la información; al conocer tantos pasadizos ocultos y gracias a su reducido tamaño, Peter se enteraba de muchos de los asuntos entre los estudiantes, luego dejaba que compraran su silencio o vendía la información. Aunque su mejor golpe, sin duda, había sido averiguar las respuestas del examen de Pociones tomando prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James; no sólo tuvo la satisfacción de sacar un extraordinario, sino que consiguió dinero para comprarse una cámara de fotos vendiendo los resultados a sus compañeros.

" ¿Has discutido otra vez con James? – inquirió Peter, de repente.

" ¿Eh¿por qué? – parpadeó Lily, pillada por sorpresa.

" No, por nada -. Él siguió comiendo sus cereales.

" Peter, habla¿por qué me lo has preguntado¿acaso Ja... Potter te ha dicho algo? -.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Peter dirigió una mirada indiferente a Lily.

" Anoche estaba enfadado, entró en la habitación muy serio y se metió en la cama – se encogió de hombros – James sólo hace eso cuando su equipo favorito de quidditch pierde, cuando pierde Gryffindor, cuando Snape se sale con la suya y cuando discute contigo; no hay que ser un genio para sacar conclusiones -.

" Se peleó con Snape y le monté la bronca por ello – explicó la pelirroja – No es mi culpa si tiene la madurez de un crío de cinco años -.

Las injurias contra Potter terminaron bruscamente cuando una solitaria lechuza dejó caer un paquete frente a la gryffindor. Lily examinó con extrañeza aquella cosa que parecía una caja de zapatos envuelta en papel de periódico, sobre todo porque no era día de correo.

" Ábrelo – la instó Peter curioso.

La caja era de cartón gris. Lily apartó la tapa tomando todas las precauciones que se le ocurrieron, pues en Hogwarts siempre era peligroso confiarse con objetos de origen desconocido, desencadenando una pequeña explosión; la caja se convirtió en un surtidor que no cesaba de lanzar flores blancas al aire mezcladas con trocitos de papel cubriendo a la muchacha y todo su entorno. El reverso de la tapa tenía escrita una sencilla nota: _Tienes razón. Tu amigo. _

Ella tomó una de las flores y aspiró el aroma a lila, sonrió al recordar el primer hechizo que vio realizar a Snape en el tren el año que entraron a Hogwarts. Amigos desde entonces, a pesar de todo.

" ¿Sabes quién lo ha enviado? – se interesó Peter.

" Sí -. Lily tomó los extremos delanteros de su túnica, creando una cesta donde recogió todas las flores que pudo – Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que subiré a la Torre a ver si se han despertado las hordas invasoras -.

" Voy contigo -. Peter imitó a la pelirroja – Así te ayudo con las flores que no puedes llevar -.

" Gracias, Peter, eres muy amable -.

McGonagall estaba en pleno sermón cuando ambos gryffindors entraron en la Sala Común, así que esperaron en un rincón hasta que la tormenta amainó.

" ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Lily a Thea.

La muchacha griega tenía todo el aspecto de sufrir un monumental dolor de cabeza sazonado con falta de sueño.

" Los prefectos se chivaron a McGo anoche -.

" ¿Gideon también? -.

" Sirius le metió una bengala en el bolsillo de la túnica, creo que fue un factor importante – sonrió Thea – Como ayer no es que estuviéramos muy coherentes, la jefa decidió esperar hasta hoy para echarnos la bronca, además resulta más doloroso con está horrible resaca; ¡ay, recuérdame que no vuelva a acercarme al alcohol nunca más -.

" Hablando de Sirius -. La pelirroja sonrió con malicia - ¿Accidente geográfico¿qué tal besa? -.

Thea la miró cariacontecida.

" Vale, me lo merezco – gruñó al tiempo que tiraba de Lily para subir a la habitación – Es un idiota, como todos los chicos, pero no me importaría seguir con él -.

" ¿Black¿tú y Black? -.

" Sí, yo y Black – esbozó una sonrisa atolondrada – Tiene un punto cariñoso detrás de esa fachada de chulo insufrible que me encanta -.

" ¿Chulo insufrible que te encanta? -. Deyanira, que iba camino del baño, captó las últimas palabras.

" Black – aclaró Lily.

" Eso es la resaca – opinó la rubia gryffindor – Esta tarde ya se le habrá pasado, esperemos -.

Lily rió mientras Thea prometía homicidio con sus ojos amatista. Pero Deyanira no había terminado, arqueando una ceja señaló las flores que portaba la pelirroja.

" ¿Quién es el admirador? -.

" Ah¿por esto, pues no sé – balbució Lily – Me llegaron durante el desayuno -.

" ¿Potter? –.

" No tiene tanta imaginación ni buen gusto -.

" Bueno, ya lo descubriremos, San Valentín está cerca -.

" Por Apolo, Nira, aun no terminamos Navidad y ya estás con San Valentín -.

" Ya sabes, tienes dos meses para pensar un regalo para Black –.

Deyanira les guiñó un ojo y se fue tarareando una melodía.

" ¿A esa qué le ha dado? -.

" Hizo las paces con Olivier – aclaró Selinda, abotonando su túnica.

" ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió Lily.

" A desayunar algo y luego a la biblio, me faltan algunos pergaminos para terminar el trabajo sobre vampiros para Frost -.

" Debería acompañarte, yo ni lo he empezado -.

Dejaron a Thea esperando su turno para ducharse y tomaron sus mochilas. Aunque antes Lily tuvo tiempo de adornar sus coletas con un par de lilas.

" Muy florida, Evans -.

Ella sonrió a Sirius.

" Parece que la resaca no te afecta -.

" Hay pociones para contrarrestarla –. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado - ¿Thea está arriba? -.

" Iba a ducharse e intentar incorporarse al mundo de los vivos – dijo Lily y añadió con cara de circunstancia - ¿Desde cuando ha dejado de ser Willow? -.

" Hará unas ocho horas o así – respondió él con una radiante sonrisa – Si está ocupada, esperaré a que termine para hablar con ella -.

" Por cierto, una advertencia -.

" ¿Advertencia? – parpadeó Sirius.

" Si haces daño a mi mejor amiga te convierto en carnaza para el calamar gigante -.

" Yo podría decir lo mismo con respecto a James¿no te parece? -. El atractivo chico se cruzó de brazos – Se ha levantado con el día torcido y... -.

Sirius calló cuando Remus apareció por la escaleras despotricando contra todo lo imaginable hasta que desapareció por el retrato-puerta.

" ...y Remus tampoco está en condiciones de mejorar la situación, como habrás visto -.

" El problema de Potter es que nació con medio cerebro – gruñó Lily – ¿Qué le pasa a Remus? -.

" Tú -.

" ¿Yo qué? -.

" James no le habla y cree que es por ti... otra vez¿sabes? empezáis a parecer un serial de la radio -.

" Sólo tengo catorce años, pero estoy por meterme a monja y olvidar que hay tíos en el planeta -.

" Antes soluciona lo de James y Remus, aunque sólo sea por salvarnos a Peter y a mí – suplicó Sirius en son de guasa.

" Lo pensaré, hasta luego Black -.

Selinda y Lily encontraron vacía la Biblioteca. Eligieron una de las mesas junto a los ventanales que daban a los nevados terrenos del colegio, en busca de la escasa luz que dejaban pasar las nubes.

No llevaba ni tres pergaminos escritos sobre los vampiros, cuando Lily notó una presencia junto a ella; alzó la mirada para descubrir a Remus cargado con tres gruesos volúmenes, al parecer él también tenía tarea pendiente.

" Hola Lily -.

" Ah, hola Remus, siéntate con nosotras – ofreció ella sonriente.

Selinda les observaba con curiosidad oculta tras un libro.

" Me gustaría comentarte algo, en privado – se apresuró a añadir el licántropo.

" Vamos allí -.

Buscaron un discreto rincón, al fondo de uno de los pasillos de estanterías plagadas de libros. Lily se apoyó en la pared e interrogó a Remus con la mirada.

" Me preguntaba... verás... ¿yo te gusto, Lily? -.

" ¿Gustarme? -.

" Sí, no te hagas la tonta, me da igual cómo quedamos después del anterior incidente, lo que hiciste ayer fue con premeditación y alevosía -.

" Se te olvida lo de nocturnidad -.

" ¡Lily! -.

" Vale, no te enojes, pero que yo sepa, a ti no pareció disgustarte que lo hiciera -.

Remus jugueteaba nervioso con el borde de una de las mangas de su túnica, aunque sostenía la mirada de Lily sin vacilar.

" No me disgustó que me besaras, lo que me molesta es el motivo; creo que no es justo que me uses para dar celos a James -.

A veces era irritante la capacidad de Lupin para calar a la gente.

" Puede que hubiese algo de eso – concedió Lily, consciente que negarlo era un estupidez – pero, también es verdad, que, de alguna forma, me gustas -.

" ¡Qué? -. La cara de Remus era un poema.

" Eres un chico simpático, educado, que piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo... además siempre estás tan callado que parece que quisieras ocultarte del mundo, esa timidez resulta, no sé... sexy -.

" ¿Sexy? – rió Lupin.

" Sí, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido¡y deja de repetir en pregunta todo lo que digo! – protestó ella, a todas luces avergonzada – Sólo intento explicar que cuando estoy contigo siento que no necesito ponerme en guardia, puedo hablar y actuar sin temor -.

" Ese es un elogio muy bonito, Lily, y no lo merezco -.

" ¿Ves a lo que me refiero, nunca he conocido a nadie más humilde que tú -.

" Es algo que se aprende; cuando era muy pequeño me parecía mucho a Sirius y a James, todo el día enredando -. Las palabras de Remus destilaban una melancolía infinita, capaz de estremecer a la pelirroja.

" ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? -.

" Enfermé – dijo él, tras un instante de vacilación – Estuve a punto de... bueno... ya sabes... fue algo muy serio que todavía padezco -.

_Estuve a punto de morir_, Lily estaba segura que esa era la frase completa; era horrible pensar en esa posibilidad, que Lupin jamás hubiera entrado en Hogwarts por haber fallecido. No quería pensarlo, así que formuló una pregunta que cambiase el rumbo de la conversación.

" Remus -.

" ¿Sí? -.

" ¿Yo a ti te gusto? -.

Él era Remus, nunca hacía nada precipitado, pero sus compañeros de habitación parecían estar pegándole algo de su imprudencia. Sin mediar palabra, el chico acorraló a Lily contra la pared en que se apoyaba; ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, no era como otras veces un asalto desesperado, sino que Remus empezó por pequeños besos, provocativos en su sencillez. Dubitativa, Lily le agarró de la túnica e intentó acercarle más, pero Lupin optó por lo contrario, apartarse, regalando una sonrisa divertida a la expresión decepcionada de la chica.

" Estamos en la Biblioteca, señorita Evans -.

" A buenas horas se da cuenta, señor Lupin -.

" Podemos ir a otro sitio y terminar esta conversación, antes que Pince nos descuartice a maleficios – sugirió el licántropo.

" Me encanta esa idea -.

Selinda contempló perpleja como sus compañeros abandonaban la Biblioteca tomados de la mano sin siquiera recoger sus mochilas.

Volviendo a la Torre Gryffindor, encontramos a Althea saliendo de la ducha sintiéndose, al menos, de este planeta. Mientras abrochaba su túnica, pensaba qué pasaría cuando se encontrara con Sirius, cómo se habría tomado él lo de la noche anterior. Le dio mil y una vueltas, pero ni por esas se imaginaba al chico esperando al pie de las escaleras para recibirla con un descarado beso en la boca.

" Buenos días, princesa -.

" Ah... hola – replicó ella, atolondrada.

" Tengo un regalo para ti -. Le mostró una redoma llena de un espeso mejunje marrón desteñido.

" ¿Qué porquería es esa? -.

" Una receta contra el alcohol, cura todos los síntomas de una buena juerga – explicó Sirius - ¿No ves que estoy tan atractivo y radiante como siempre? -.

Thea ignoró al muchacho pero cogió la poción y se la tomó de un solo trago, arrugó la cara, el sabor era tan asqueroso que pensó que podría echar hasta su primera papilla.

" ¡Puag!... ¿de dónde has sacado la receta de esa bazofia? -.

" Me la dio Dung, dijo que me vendría bien cuando tuviese un par de años más, y no se equivocaba -.

" Mundungus, ahora lo entiendo – suspiró Thea – Aunque tengo que reconocer que funciona -.

" ¿No pensarías que iba a envenenar a mi chica? -.

Ella sonrió como una auténtica boba sin importarle quién la viese. Qué bien había sonado ese "mi chica" a sus oídos, de manera que decidió premiar a Sirius con un sencillo beso, aunque acabó saliéndosele un poco de madre la demostración de afecto. Los pocos estudiantes que había en la Sala les silbaron divertidos.

" ¡Iros a un hotel! -.

Althea y Sirius apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse para ver a James cruzando la puerta retrato seguido de Peter.

" ¿Y a ese qué le ha dado? – inquirió la morena.

" Por lo poco que pude sacar en claro, creo que James hizo algo que enfadó a Evans, ella vino aquí, se encontró con la juerga, bebió y se enrolló con Remus -.

" ¿Otra vez? -.

" Sí, son reincidentes -. Sirius jugueteó con la mano de Althea al tiempo que añadía –, aunque esta vez la cosa puede ir más lejos. He visto como Lily cubría con una manta a Remus por la mañana y tenía una mirada muy parecida a la que me estás dedicando tú en estos momentos -.

" Ahora entiendo el enojo de Potter -.

" Tiene su parte de razón, pero ya le advertimos que no podía dedicarse a fastidiar a Evans eternamente, esa no es forma de ligar con una chica -.

" Tú me fastidias a menudo, Black -.

" Pero también hago otras cosas – sonrió y volvió a besarla.

" ¿No vas a intervenir? – preguntó Thea, apartándose un poco de su exuberante chico.

" James y Remus son mis amigos, me niego a tomar partido por uno de los dos, además si Lily prefiere a los rubitos no seré yo quien la convenza de lo contrario -. Sus tripas emitieron un sonoro gruñido - ¿Te importa si vamos a las cocinas, el habitante de mi estómago empieza a protestar -.

Camino de la cocina, Thea no pudo evitar pensar que en todo aquello había un tremendo error. Lily quería a James, probablemente desde primer año, y era evidente que el chico sentía lo mismo; ¿cómo podían ser los dos tan idiotas de no darse cuenta?. La muchacha decidió que debía empezar a usar su Don de una forma más consciente, no limitándose a actuar como una antena parabólica, y sus amigos iban a ser los beneficiarios de tan magnífica resolución.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" ¿Te has enterado, Lupin y Evans están saliendo juntos -.

" Sí, pero Helen me ha dicho que... -.

James pasó junto a las dos hufflepuff de 3º con apenas un leve fruncimiento de ceño. No hacía una semana que esos dos habían "formalizado" su relación y ya se había enterado todo Hogwarts, a veces uno se preguntaba si allí estudiaban para ser magos o reporteros de prensa amarilla.

Era el primer día que no nevaba y James estaba decidido a estrenarlo dando una vuelta con la escoba. El manto blanco que cubría todo se hundió bajo sus pies nada más salir por la entrada principal; subió en la escoba y, con una suave patada, se elevó en el gélido aire. Sonrió. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, en cuanto remontaba el vuelo parecía que todos los problemas se quedaran en tierra; allí arriba sólo existía él y su nimbus. Subió lo más alto que aconsejaba el buen juicio, para luego dejarse caer soltando las manos como si estuviese en una montaña rusa gigantesca gritando como un poseso.

Cuando el cuerpo empezaba a no responderle debido al frío, sobrevoló el lago en dirección al Bosque Prohibido hasta llegar a una cabaña con la chimenea humeando.

" Hagrid, hola, soy James -.

La puerta se abrió y emergió el enorme guardabosques.

" Ah, eres tú¿no deberías estar en clase? -.

" Ya, pero no me apetece -.

Las pobladas cejas negras se juntaron en un gesto de desaprobación.

" ¿No te irás a poner a sermonearme en plan McGonagall? – protestó James.

" No sirvo para ello, pero sí te diré que te puedes meter en un buen lío y perder muchos puntos para tu Casa -.

" Sirius, Remus y yo ganamos una media de 300 puntos a la semana para Gryffindor – replicó el muchacho – En cuanto a los castigos, bueno, creo que ya he fregado todo lo fregable en Hogwarts -.

Hagrid se hizo a un lado invitándole a entrar.

" Acércate al fuego a descongelarte -.

James dejó la escoba nada más entrar y obedeció encantado la sugerencia. Sintió un incómodo hormigueo cuando la sangre volvió a fluir con normalidad por sus extremidades.

" ¿No piensas ir en todo el día a clase? -. El Guardabosques le sirvió una taza de té.

" Ya te he dicho que no me apetece Hagrid -. James dio un sorbo distraído – Si quieres puedo echarte una mano. Me vendrá bien algo de ejercicio físico -.

" Hum, hoy me toca ronda por el Bosque, los centauros han estado inquietos y Dumbledore quería que hablase con ellos -.

" ¡Centauros, genial, nunca he visto ninguno -.

" Tranquilo James, a ellos no les gusta que les traten como animales extraños y, créeme, un centauro enojado es peligroso, pero toda la manada es peor que un ejército -.

" Me portaré bien Hagrid, les mostraré respeto, te lo prometo -.

Hagrid recordó la conducta del grupo de James con los unicornios y acabó cediendo, la verdad es que el chico sabía comportarse cuando era necesario.

El gryffindor transformó su capa de lana en una de gruesas pieles que le escudara frente al frío y siguió el camino que abrían los pasos del Guardabosques a través de la nieve. Bajo las tupidas ramas el suelo aparecía prácticamente despejado de nieve, no así de vegetación. Era difícil acompañar a Hagrid, esquivando ramas bajas, troncos, piedras y raíces, tanto que James llegó a perder el sentido de la orientación.

Por fin llegaron a un diminuto claro, aún más empequeñecido por el tamaño de Hagrid; éste se llevó dos dedos a la boca y emitió un silbido agudo y prolongado. El silencio era tan absoluto que James sentía como si su respiración pudiera escucharse al otro lado del Bosque Prohibido. No hizo ruido al acercarse, sólo cuando la figura emergió de la espesura el muchacho se percato de la presencia del centauro, una magnífica criatura de pelaje negro, piel broncínea y rizado pelo azabache, sus ojos penetrantes y duros como pedernal.

" Has llamado Hagrid, sabes que las horas del astro rey no son las nuestras -.

" Lo lamento Zenón, necesito haceros una consulta muy importante y no quería interrumpir vuestro trabajo nocturno -.

" Cortés manera de expresar tu inquietud por que no prestáramos atención a tus palabras por leer el tapiz celeste -. La severidad del centauro se quebró en una fugaz sonrisa – Haz tu pregunta -.

" Sólo me gustaría saber si habéis visto algo extraño en las estrellas, algún peligro que aceche y esas cosas – dijo Hagrid vagamente.

" Esmeralda se alza el señor de las tinieblas – replicó Zenón – Marte reina cada noche y seguirá reinando, Dumbledore lo sabe -. Los acerados ojos se clavaron en James – Salud al hijo de príncipes, hermano del bosque y padre de la esperanza -.

James inclinó la cabeza con respeto ante el centauro, desconcertado por la salutación.

" Mis palabras cobrarán significado para ti a su tiempo, cachorro humano -. Zenón devolvió su atención a Hagrid – Muerte es lo que advierten las estrellas, sangre inocente lloran los astros, guerra claman los cielos. No vuelvas a nosotros, nada más diremos, todo ha de ocurrir como está escrito en el tapiz celeste -.

" Gracias Zenón y buena caza -.

" Tu gratitud es vana -. Giró sobre sus cascos y regresó a la espesura – Hasta dentro de muchas lunas, Hagrid, y buena caza -.

Un tirón en su abrigo de piel de topo hizo bajar a Hagrid la cabeza.

" ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – le preguntó James.

" Los centauros son gente muy ceremoniosa y enigmática, eso normalmente hace que sea imposible entender sus predicciones aunque acierten siempre -. Le revolvió el pelo al muchacho – Tienes suerte, no sé de nadie que haya recibido una predicción personal de un centauro -.

" Hijo de príncipes, hermano del bosque y padre de la esperanza... no sé qué significará pero suena bien -.

Gigante y muchacho regresaron a los lindes del bosque conversando acerca de los centauros. James estaba tan absorto que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una veintena de magos pasaron sobre ellos a toda velocidad montados en escoba, todos uniformados menos tres que volaban en el centro de la formación.

" ¡Aurores! – exclamó Hagrid.

" ¿Qué harán aquí? – se preguntó James en voz alta.

" Nada bueno... sólo gente de mucha importancia en el Ministerio llevaría una escolta como esa -.

" Voy a ver -. James subió en su nimbus – Regresaré luego para contarte lo que averigüe -.

" Ten cuidado James, no hagas ninguna estupidez -.

El joven gryffindor fue hacia una de las entradas secretas, para llegar al vestíbulo principal por un camino alternativo que le ahorrara los problemas de tropezar con profesores. Se deslizó en silencio, hasta esconderse tras una estatua en uno de los sombríos corredores que daban a la amplia recepción; Dumbledore ya estaba allí junto con McGonagall, Frost, Mazzard y Flitwick a modo de comité de bienvenida; el director y los jefes de las cuatro Casas. James contempló fascinado a los aurores, las sobrias túnicas azul oscuro tocadas en el hombro izquierdo por una gran A dorada, y los rostros graves que no presagiaban nada bueno; todos se apartaron para dejar pasar a los dos magos y la bruja que escoltaban.

" No era necesaria tanta parafernalia, Amelia – protestó suavemente Dumbledore.

" Prefiero no arriesgarme, si no te importa -. La bruja frunció el ceño acentuando los duros rasgos de su rostro, otorgándole el aspecto de un férrea institutriz alemana – Hemos venido a por los muchachos -.

" Esperan en el Gran Comedor... ¿qué ha sucedido exactamente, la carta del Ministerio no era muy explícita -.

" Mortífagos – dijo uno de los acompañantes, de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y una espontaneidad que no iba acorde con la severidad de su túnica.

" ¡McKinnon! -.

" Señorita Bones, con todo el respeto, estoy harto de fingir que no pasa nada, que esos... monstruos no existen¡han atacado dos casas a plena luz del día, por Dios! -.

" Se conocen los motivos que les hayan movido a hacerlo – intervino el director del colegio.

" Es lo de siempre – prosiguió Amelia –, casas aisladas de magos con ascendencia muggle o emparentados con muggles... -.

" Hasta ahora... -.

El tercer mago se adelantó; lucía una ostentosa túnica negra – el color de su cabello – otorgándole la imponente presencia de un juez, impresión que se veía resaltada por la determinación de su semblante.

" Es un honor tenerle aquí, señor Crouch – dijo Dumbledore – Aunque, me temo, que eso demuestra hasta que punto la situación es crítica -.

" La situación lleva siendo crítica hace mucho tiempo, pero el Ministerio no se ha decidido a tomar en serio a los mortífagos hasta que ayer arrasaron la casa de un importante cargo, Tobias Ganong -.

" ¡El subsecretario de la primera ministra! – exclamó McGonagall.

" Exacto – corroboró Crouch – Este brutal asesinato ha destapado una serie de asuntos bastante turbios relacionados con distintos departamentos. No sabemos cuanto tiempo ni cuanta gente, pero se ha hecho uso de la maldición Imperius; por lo que a mí respecta, ese tal Lord Voldemort puede que ya sepa hasta el color de las paredes del dormitorio de la primera ministra -. Su expresión se tornó más lúgubre si cabe – La ministra Bagnold ha decidido convocar una reunión urgente del Wizengamot y de los jefes de los distintos ministerios para tomar serias medidas que contrarresten la crisis; esperamos verle allí este viernes, Dumbledore -.

" Espero que decidan advertir al primer ministro muggle – interrumpió McKinnon.

" Eso violaría el Estatuto Internacional para el Secreto Mágico – arguyó Crouch.

" Están muriendo y desapareciendo muggles, Bartemius, no podemos seguir ignorándolo y centrarnos únicamente en la seguridad del mundo mágico, eso también viola un centenar de leyes judiciales y morales, me atrevería a decir -.

" Caballeros, un poco de paz – pidió Dumbledore – No obstante, señor Crouch, creo que debo dar la razón al señor McKinnon; confieso que una de mis aficiones es leer la prensa muggle, así que puedo asegurarles que algunos titulares referentes a inquietantes sucesos parecen relacionados con las actividades de Voldemort -.

" Lo que no entiendo es que gana atacando a muggles – comentó Bones.

" Diversión, placer, venganza, y no necesariamente en ese orden -.

Fue uno de los aurores quién dijo aquello con voz seca, claramente irritado con toda aquella perorata. James se sorprendió muchísimo al reconocer a aquel mago como uno de los que el año anterior acompañaba a Dumbledore en el rescate al tren del colegio.

" El señor Alastor Moody, nuestro mejor auror – le presentó Crouch -, aunque algo indisciplinado en ocasiones -.

" Se llama sentido común, Crouch -. Moody avanzó hasta situarse ante profesores y miembros del Ministerio – Lo poco que hemos averiguado del líder de los mortífagos hasta ahora es que odia a los muggles por encima de todo, es algo que parece ir más allá del típico fanatismo del los magos sangre limpia; aunque, personalmente, opino que es un loco muy listo con ansias de poder -.

" ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Dumbledore? – preguntó Amelia Bones -, después de todo tú eres quién derrotó a Grindelwald -.

" Si las cosas que yo he averiguado por mi cuenta son ciertas, me atrevo a decir que Grindelwald sería un torpe aprendiz de mago al lado de Voldemort -. El habitual buen humor del director había desaparecido – El mundo mágico y el muggle van a pasar por horas muy oscuras -.

" ¿Qué es eso de que a averiguado cosas por su cuenta? – inquirió Crouch molesto – Debería haber compartido con el Ministerio toda la información que tuviese sobre ese loco -.

" Y así sus espías le habrían pasado dicha información -. Los ojillos azules centellearon un instante – Estoy dispuesto a colaborar con el Ministerio, después de todo soy jefe del Wizengamot, pero lo haré a mí manera y siempre mirando por la seguridad de todos. Dígale a la señora Bagnold que la Orden del Fénix se pone a su completa disposición, pero que me niego a facilitarle los nombres de sus componentes -.

" Existe, entonces –. La inesperada sonrisa de Amelia era ligeramente burlona, dirigida sin duda a Crouch – Algunos albergaban dudas al respecto -.

" Es ilegal mantener una organización semejante al margen del Ministerio – protestó Crouch vehementemente.

" Usted era quién abogaba por utilizar las mismas armas que el enemigo, fuego contra fuego dijo, bien, opongamos la Orden del Fénix a los Mortífagos y veamos qué sucede -.

Dumbledore inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por las palabras de McKinnon.

Todo aquello era de lo más interesante, pero James empezaba a no sentir las piernas después de pasar tanto tiempo arrodillado y encogido entre un cortinaje y una estatua; se movió ligeramente, buscando una posición más cómoda, y agitó de forma imperceptible el cortinón rojo. Estaba tan ocupado retorciéndose, que casi se muere del susto cuando una férrea mano le asió por el cuello de la túnica para sacarle violentamente de su escondite. Emitió una exclamación ahogada al toparse con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros.

" Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos, señor no-soy-un-delincuente -.

James aún estaba decidiendo si le daba más miedo Moody o el enfado que parecía estar manando de McGonagall como una nube de tormenta, cuando intervino Dumbledore.

" Por favor, Alastor, intente no desmontar a mi alumno, los padres prefieren que se los devolvamos como los envían al colegio -.

" ¿Se puede saber qué hacía ahí, señor Potter? -.

El muchacho contempló un instante las caras de los presentes, que iban desde la curiosidad y la diversión hasta el enojo, antes de contestar a la furibunda jefa de su Casa.

" Lo lamento profesora, me he escapado de Pociones; hoy iban a repetir una fórmula que ya domino y decidí aprovechar mejor el tiempo -.

" ¿Espiando? – inquirió Frost con evidente sorna.

" ¿Quién se hubiera resistido a ver de cerca una escuadra completa de aurores? -.

Algunos de los presentes sonrieron, sobre todo entre los propios aurores.

" Un hechizo de olvido solucionará el problema – dijo Crouch.

" No será necesario, el señor Potter sabe guardar secretos cuando le conviene -. Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo de manera imperceptible – Aunque más tarde me haré cargo de él, no debemos dejar que adquiera malos hábitos¿verdad, señor Potter? -.

" Sí, profesor – asintió con desgana James, perdida toda esperanza de evadirse del castigo.

" Es usted demasiado blando con los estudiantes, algún día va a lamentar una de esas decisiones tan altruistas que le caracterizan -. Crouch frunció el ceño – Como lo de aceptar engendros malignos en el colegio -.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber a qué se refería el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

" ¡Él no es ningún engendro, es uno de mis mejores amigos y sé que nunca le haría daño a nadie! – protestó James haciendo frente a la mirada gélida de Crouch – La gente como usted hablan de él como si hubiera buscado convertirse en lo que es¿acaso un niño de cinco años soñaría con soportar una maldición semejante¡no tienen derecho a juzgarle, ni siquiera le conocen! -.

" James, es suficiente – le indicó Dumbledore, aunque parecía compartir cada una de sus palabras.

Un incómodo silencio se abatió sobre el vestíbulo tras el impulsivo discurso del muchacho, conscientes de la verdad que había proclamado y que el mundo mágico seguía rechazando.

" Reanudaremos nuestra discusión el viernes – les dijo el director de Hogwarts a los miembros del Ministerio a modo de despedida.

" Iré a por los muchachos -.

Mazzard regresó con dos alumnos del Gran Comedor; una debía cursar 1º o 2º en Slytherin, el otro era sin duda de 7º, con rasgos muy marcados y un henar por cabello. James conocía al chico, Sturgis Podmore era uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff y miembro del club de Ajedrez Mágico, por eso le chocó tanto el aspecto desamparado de alguien que habitualmente irradiaba energía por los cuatro costados. Entonces recordó que Podmore había perdido, si no toda, a gran parte de su familia.

McKinnon se hizo cargo de los dos estudiantes, hablándoles con serenidad y una sonrisa reconfortante. Amelia Bones y Bartemius Crouch se despidieron de Dumbledore y tomaron sus escobas, esa fue la señal para que los aurores también se preparasen para partir.

" Aquí te dejo al renacuajo, Albus -. Moody soltó a James, aunque casi le arroja al suelo en el proceso – Acórtale un poco el dogal, hazme caso -.

" Gracias, Alastor, lo tendré en cuenta -.

" Lo tendrás en cuenta pero luego harás lo que te venga en gana, como siempre -. El veterano auror sonrió cómplice a James – Nos veremos, Potter -.

" Adiós, Moody – replicó él, omitiendo conscientemente el "señor".

Alastor soltó una carcajada y subió en su escoba para ponerse al frente de la escuadra de aurores. En cuestión de segundos los visitantes habían emprendido el vuelo y se perdían en la lejanía.

" Bueno, señor Potter, es hora de buscarle un castigo¿no cree? – preguntó Dumbledore.

" ¿Es necesario? -.

" Sí, lo es -.

" ¿Qué parte del colegio quiere que limpie esta vez? -.

** O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" Así que eso fue lo que pasó, luego los del Ministerio se largaron -.

Los cuatro gryffindors de 4º curso se hallaban repantigados en los destartalados sofás de La Leonera para escuchar lo ocurrido esa mañana.

" Gracias James – dijo Remus, muy cansado y ojeroso por la proximidad de la luna llena.

" ¿Por? -.

" Me defendiste delante de gente bastante poderosa, poniéndoles en evidencia y arriesgándote a un castigo mucho más grave -.

" Ya sabes que si no me meto en problemas no me siento realizado – bromeó James, quitándole importancia.

Remus sonrió. Era agradable saber que James no le culpaba por salir con Lily, aunque le molestase, y que aún le consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

" Así que los mortífagos tienen al Ministerio en jaque – comentó Sirius sentado del revés, con las piernas sobre el respaldo de la butaca y la cabeza colgando a escasa distancia del suelo – No es ninguna novedad -.

" Sí lo es cuando Voldemort tiene acceso a todo tipo de información, creo que podría hacer algunas cosas desagradables si consiguiera saber qué se cuece en el Departamento de Misterios – dijo James pensativo – He oído historias de lo que la gente cree que allí se investiga y custodia -.

" Sé a lo que te refieres – asintió Sirius – Hechizos más poderosos que un _avada_, experimentos con el espacio y el tiempo, cosas así -.

" Pero entonces es muy peligroso estar fuera de Hogwarts¿qué ocurrirá cuando volvamos a casa durante el verano? – inquirió Peter.

" Tranquilo Pete, no creo que vayan precisamente a tu casa – se burló el rebelde gryffindor.

" Sirius, haz el favor de sentarte como las personas normales, empiezo a marearme de sólo mirarte -.

" Lo siento, Remsie, pero así estoy muy cómodo -.

" Sirius, obedece a Remus, tu cara empieza a parecer una berenjena -.

" Aguafiestas – protestó el chico, aunque obedeció a James.

El joven licántropo descubrió en su amigo de gafas la típica expresión de quién se siente inquieto por algo.

" ¿Qué te preocupa, James? -.

" Mis padres colaboran con el Ministerio aunque no pertenezcan a él y, no es por alardear, somos una de las familias sangre limpia más poderosas, lo que nos pone automáticamente en el punto de mira de Voldemort –. Se encogió de hombros como para alejar la inquietud – La verdad es que hasta ahora no me había interesado demasiado lo que hicieran esos mortífagos, era como si no pertenecieran a mi mundo, si me entendéis lo que quiero decir; pero lo que he visto y oído esta mañana lo ha cambiado todo... Podmore estaba hecho polvo, y eso era muy real -.

" Cualquiera se sentiría mal si perdiera a su familia – asintió Remus.

" Hay excepciones – gruñó Sirius.

" Sirius, por mucho que te disguste cómo son tus padres, no creo que les aborrezcas hasta el punto de quererles muertos -. El licántropo se sentó en el borde del sofá para encarar a su rebelde amigo – Precisamente porque tú no eres como ellos -.

Los ojos grises le devolvieron una mirada llena de rabia e incertidumbre. El incómodo momento fue salvado por la repentina irrupción en La Leonera de dos chicas.

" ¡Willow, Evans, fuera de aquí! – protestó James incorporándose – Este lugar es sólo para nosotros -.

" Pero mira que eres borde -. Lily se dejó caer junto a Remus.

Thea se instaló en el regazo de Sirius tras darle un beso en los labios, él la abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa atolondrada.

" Sois insufriblemente empalagosos – dijo Peter arrugando su ratonil nariz.

" Envidioso – replicó Sirius.

" ¿Qué hacíais? – preguntó Althea.

" Hablar de nuestras cosas -.

" ¿Como por qué no ha ido Potter a clase, por ejemplo? – inquirió Lily.

" Acabarás de prefecta, te lo digo yo – le espetó el chico de gafas.

" No lo creo – rió Thea, coreada por Sirius, Peter y Remus.

" ¿Me he perdido algo? – parpadeó James.

" Nott me ha llamado sangre sucia y otras burradas en clase de Pociones, me he limitado a cerrarle esa boca suya a él y a sus amigotes – explicó Lily evasiva.

" Le ha pegado fuego a la túnica de Nott y, mientras los slytherins intentaban apagarla, ella les ha echado un par de maldiciones -. Thea parecía incapaz de parar de reír – Cuando Myther nos ha ordenado salir de clase a los no implicados, uno de esos idiotas intentaba despegarse del pupitre, otro perseguía sus orejas, Snape quería sacarse su caldero de la cabeza y Nott parecía un pollo desplumado y chamuscado en calzoncillos -.

" Tienes muy mal genio, pelirroja – dijo Sirius en un tono que convertía sus palabras en un elogio.

" Se merecían eso y más -.

" Puede que tengas tu oportunidad, Nott y compañía no se quedarán de brazos cruzados después que les has puesto en ridículo – comentó Remus – Durante un tiempo te recomiendo que procures ir acompañada por los pasillos, intentarán tenderte una trampa -.

" Sólo si tú me prometes descansar más, tienes un aspecto lamentable – replicó Lily, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

" Lo intentaré -.

James les observaba impasible en apariencia, pero en su interior luchaba contra una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la envidia y los celos hasta felicidad porque alguien mimara a Remus de una manera que sus amigos nunca podrían hacerlo. Por mucho que el licántropo les demostrase su fortaleza, lo cierto es que no podían dejar de intentar protegerle. Eso le recordó a James que habían descuidado sus estudios para convertirse en animagos, si se lo tomaban en serio pronto podrían ayudar a Lupin de una manera más directa que el simple apoyo moral.

" Por cierto, Thea, creo que te interesará saber que los centauros le han hecho una predicción a James – dijo Sirius.

" Es toda una suerte, James, sólo ellos son más certeros con la videncia que los servidores de Apolo. ¿Qué te han dicho? -.

" "Salud al hijo de príncipes, hermano del bosque y padre de la esperanza" -.

" Pasado, presente y futuro -.

" ¿Qué? -.

" Te ha saludado haciendo referencia a los atributos más importantes que ha visto en tu pasado, presente y futuro – explicó Althea – Aunque no consigo entender ninguno de los tres, me temo que los centauros son más crípticos aún que las pitonisas -.

El ajado reloj de La Leonera les advirtió que ya era hora de ir a cenar.

" Será mejor que nos movamos, luego tengo que ir al despacho del director para conocer mi castigo por faltar a clase -. James se puso en pie, desperezándose.

" No parece preocuparte mucho – dijo Lily.

" Ya me han castigado de miles de formas distintas, no puede haber nada peor – se encogió de hombros.

El grupo de gryffindors abandonó La Leonera y fueron a cenar. La teoría de Remus con respecto a los slytherins se confirmó al encontrarlos cerca del Gran Comedor, sin embargo no eran tan idiotas de atacar a seis leones al mismo tiempo y más con la fama que tenían algunos de ellos. La cosa quedó en un cruce de miradas amenazantes y algunos insultos pronunciados a media voz.

" Esos tipejos me han recordado algo –. Sirius echó mano de la fuente de puré de patata – Aún no le hemos gastado una broma de bienvenida a mi hermanito -.

" ¿Qué quieres hacerle? – fue la pregunta de James, amortiguada por el ajetreo típico del Comedor durante la cena.

" Podríamos probar el maleficio que teníamos preparado para Slytherin, fue una pena no poder celebrar Halloween como los últimos tres años -.

" ¿El de transposición personal? – inquirió Peter.

" Exacto -.

" Sabéis que es peligroso -.

" Remsie, no seas aguafiestas -.

El pálido y ojeroso licántropo siguió partiendo su comida.

" Sólo digo que le podéis matar -.

Lily le susurró algo al oído que hizo soltar una alegre carcajada a Remus, algo muy difícil cuando sufría los síntomas de su enfermedad, y acaparó toda su atención.

" Ahora que nuestra conciencia está entretenida, habría que decidir al otro sujeto de la transposición – comentó Sirius.

" No puede ser con otro alumno, es demasiado fácil y estúpido -.

" Usemos a Rachel Miller -.

" Intentamos gastar una broma a tu hermano, no matarle del asco – ironizó James.

" ¿Se puede usar con animales? -.

" No estoy seguro... creo que había algún párrafo al respecto¿por qué¿acaso tenías en mente otra vez al calamar? -.

" El calamar u otro bicho, da igual -.

" La señora Norris -. Peter miraba en ese momento a la gata que cruzaba con aire altivo entre las mesas.

James y Sirius se miraron un momento antes de esbozar sus características expresiones de "estoy a punto de hacer una muy, muy, pero que muy grande".

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

A James le gustaba Hogwarts por la noche. La paz que se respiraba y los corredores oscuros o apenas iluminados por las antorchas se conjugaban para acrecentar el halo mágico del castillo. Lástima que esa noche no pudiera hacer una de sus escapadas con la capa invisible por culpa del castigo.

La gárgola con forma de fénix que protegía el despacho del director se apartó en cuanto él la rozó con la mano, sin duda Dumbledore le esperaba. Remontó la escalera de caracol preguntándose qué habría maquinado el director que, hasta el momento, había demostrado ser alguien muy creativo con los castigos.

" Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore – saludó James nada más abrir la puerta del estudio.

" Ah, buenas noches, señor Potter, le esperábamos -.

Dumbledore ocupaba como de costumbre el asiento tras el recio escritorio, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, había dos sillas más y Lily Evans le observaba con cara de pocos amigos desde una de ellas.

" ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó James sin pararse a pensar mucho dónde estaba.

" La profesora McGonagall tenía asuntos que atender, así que me he hecho cargo del castigo de la señorita Evans por el incidente en Pociones – explicó en su lugar Dumbledore – Como ya hemos resuelto su curiosidad, haga el favor de tomar asiento señor Potter -.

El muchacho obedeció de inmediato procurando no mirar a su izquierda, a la pelirroja que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba.

" He de confesar que incluso a mí empiezan a acabárseme las ideas a la hora de corregir su actitud, señor Potter; el profesor Frost ha llegado a sugerirme que les enviara a usted y al señor Black a Azkaban por una noche a ver si escarmentaban -.

" ¿Azkaban? -. James dio un respingo.

" Desgraciadamente no aceptan a magos menores de edad, así que tendremos que buscar otra solución al problema – continuó Dumbledore, un brillo de diversión bailando en sus ojos azules – Ayer recibimos un cargamento especial para las clases del profesor Mazzard, ustedes dos se encargarán de transportarlo a los almacenes junto a los invernaderos y guardarlo en los sacos adecuados en cada caso -.

" ¿Cuál es el cargamento? – preguntó Lily, claramente disgustada por el hecho de tener que trabajar con la persona que menos soportaba del colegio.

" Abono -.

" ¡Abono? – exclamaron ambos gryffindors a coro.

" Sí, de dragón, hipogrifo, quimera, y otros tantos animales... ya conocen al profesor Mazzard, considera que cada tipo de planta requiere un tipo de alimento y ustedes ordenarán esa "comida" -. El director se incorporó y alzó un poco el brazo para que su fénix se posara en él – Fawkes será vuestro vigilante, él me avisará si holgazanean o deciden recurrir a las varitas. El profesor Mazzard les espera en el vestíbulo para explicarles lo que se espera de ustedes -.

Aquello sonó a despedida. Los dos condenados salieron del despacho en un ominoso silencio, para empezar a maldecir en cuanto la gárgola se cerró a sus espaldas.

" ¡Tenemos que ordenar un maldito montón de mierda! – gruñó James.

" Eso pasa por agotar los castigos tradicionales – le espetó Lily – Si tú y tus amigos no fuerais unos malditos delincuentes yo estaría fregando algún pasillo o los calderos de la clase de Pociones, pero no, como de costumbre mister Potty me amarga la existencia -.

" Oye, que yo no te puse la varita a la espalda para que le incendiaras la túnica a Nott, eso lo hiciste tú solita – replicó James – Si no tuvieras tan mal genio no estarías castigada -.

Un sonoro trino interrumpió lo que llevaba visos de convertirse en un improvisado duelo. Bajo la atenta mirada del luminoso fénix, Lily y James bajaron a reunirse con el profesor Mazzard. Él les explicó dónde encontrar las herramientas que necesitarían y cómo deseaba que clasificaran los distintos tipos de abono por un código de colores en los sacos.

Nada más salir a los oscuros terrenos del colegio, Lily se arrebujó en su capa al sentir como el frío de Enero calaba sus ropas. James, que llevaba el manto descuidadamente echado sobre los hombros, arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Fawkes se adelantó a ellos y quedó suspendido en el aire, allí donde esperaban varias toneladas de abono, iluminando el entorno con su cálida luz dorada. Los gryffindor contemplaron el panorama desmoralizados.

" Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos -.

James se despojó de la capa y la túnica y se arremangó la camisa antes de ir al cobertizo a por un par de palas y una carretilla. Al regresar y descubrir a Lily encogida bajo la capa que él acababa de quitarse, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

" Evans¿se puede saber qué haces? -.

" Tengo frío – dijo ella.

" Eso es más que evidente, pero ni tienes derecho a apropiarte de mi ropa ni creo que puedas trabajar con tanta cosa encima -.

" Me congelaré -.

" No lo creo, en cuanto lleves un rato cargando carretillas entrarás en calor -. James le arrojó una pala a los pies – Vamos, se supone que los gryffindors somos indeciblemente valientes, un poco de frío no va a representar mucho problema¿o no? -.

" Sí lo representa, tú no lo entiendes porque no te conviertes en un cubito de hielo en cuanto la temperatura disminuye por debajo de los 20ºC -.

" Sólo entiendo que como no te quites la ropa a la de tres te la quito yo -.

Lily le dirigió una mirada escandalizada ante aquella amenaza.

" Uno... -.

" Estás majara -.

" Dos... -.

" Ni se te ocurra... -.

" Tres -.

El chico tiró la pala a un lado y fue hacia la pelirroja. Lily salió corriendo, por supuesto, pero ni de lejos iba a ser más rápida que alguien que acostumbra todos los días a huir por los pasillos de Hogwarts y juega al quidditch. James la atrapó casi al momento aunque sus problemas llegaron a la hora de quitarle las capas, pues ella se debatía con bastante fuerza para ser una chica tan pequeñaja; intentando no tocar nada indebido, le sostuvo los brazos a la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra desabrochaba los broches de ambos mantos.

" ¡Animal, suelta, me haces daño! -.

" Te lo he advertido... -. James reparó entonces en que sacarle la túnica iba a ser mucho más complicado - ¿Te vas a quitar la túnica por las buenas o seguimos en este plan? -.

" En cuanto me sueltes me pondré mi capa y haré lo que me salga del moño – gritó Lily, más que alterada por la humillación y por la excesiva proximidad del chico.

Violentamente, James la giró para tenerla cara a cara. Volvía a suceder, esos dichosos ojos verdes que podrían robar el alma a cualquiera con un solo parpadeo le bloquearon mejor que cualquier _impedimenta_. Empujó a la muchacha lejos de él.

" Haz lo que quieras, niñata, ya haré yo solo el trabajo -.

No podía seguir así. Se pasó una mano por el desordenado pelo, cogió una pala y se puso a cargarla de estiércol. No podía seguir así. Una paletada, dos, tres. Lily salía con Remus, él no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse, más cuando ella no dejaba de repetirle cuanto le aborrecía. Tomó la carretilla y fue al almacén, allí metió la carga en un par de sacos verdes.

Se quedó parado al salir. Bajo la mágica luz del fénix, Lily, temblando en mangas de camisa, cargaba otra carretilla imprimiendo toda su energía en cada paletada. Una vez llena, Lily llevó la carretilla hacia donde estaba James, oscilando por el peso y, si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos del gryffindor, habría volcado.

" Puedo sola – dijo ella, recuperado el control.

" Tardaremos menos si alguien se ocupa de las carretillas y otro de rellenar los sacos, si quieres yo me hago cargo de lo primero – sugirió James y añadió en tono conciliador – Remus me mataría si dejo que te hagas daño -.

" Si a ti no te importa... – cedió Lily, demasiado helada para discutir.

" Abrígate -.

Lily fue por las capas y se puso manos a la obra dentro del almacén. Cada vez que James entraba con una carretilla le ayudaba a descargarla antes de seguir apilando sacos. Ella quería a Remus, estaba segura, pero entonces James hacía una de las suyas y esa seguridad se tambaleaba. James no era bueno para ella, era egocéntrico, déspota e irresponsable, debía centrarse en Lupin... por otro lado, el rubicundo chico tenía un comportamiento raro, cada vez que ella intentaba abrirle la camisa más de lo recomendable él se lo impedía; ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la verdad es que Remus siempre se había mostrado reticente a la hora de dejarse tocar, se las ingeniaba para evitarlo, incluso en aquella primera vez, durante el "accidente", él la había obligado a retirar las manos de su espalda metiendo las suyas propias, heladas, bajo la camisa femenina.

" Hemos terminado -. James colocó el último saco – Estoy muerto -.

" Y apestas – añadió Lily.

" Tú tampoco hueles a flores, Evans -.

Fawkes cantó para captar su atención y emprendió el vuelo hacia el colegio.

" Sí, ya vamos – suspiró el chico – Eres peor que la señora Norris -.

El hermoso ave emitió un trino ofendido.

" Pobrecito, él no tiene la culpa de lo que ordene Dumbledore – dijo Lily.

Retornaron al castillo en silencio. Fawkes les acompañó hasta que hubieron entrado en la Torre Gryffindor, entonces se desapareció en medio de una llamarada.

" Creo que me daré un baño antes de ir a dormir, esta peste es insoportable, me doy asco a mí mismo -. James contempló asqueado su ropa sucia de abono.

" Por una vez has dicho algo sensato – asintió Lily – Llevo horas soñando con agua caliente. La verdad, si llego a imaginar el castigo me hubiera explayado más con los maleficios a Nott y compañía -.

" Eres un fraude – rió James.

" ¿Qué? -.

" Siempre andas echándonos la bronca a Sirius y a mí por andar lanzando maleficios a la gente, pero luego tú sacas la varita a la mínima de cambio -.

" Lo mío es defensa propia, lo tuyo sólo fastidiar al prójimo, es una gran diferencia -.

" Lo que tú digas, Evans, estoy demasiado cansado para discutir -. Se inclinó y le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches, doña agresividad -.

Para cuando Lily fue capaz de pensar de manera racional, James ya había desaparecido por las escaleras de los chicos.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**N. de A.:** ¿Quién dijo que la vida sentimental de un adolescente es aburrida? XD Este es un capi más soso porque es de transición, el próximo será bastante movidito y dramático.

**Nariko:** weno, ya ves que Jamie se va tomando mejor lo de que Lily ande con Remus, de todas formas es difícil mantener a estos dos como pareja así que pronto les separaré, pero era necesario que llegasen a ser algo así como novios formales para algo que vendrá en 6º año. Sí, Sirius es muy mono, prometo prestarle más atención. Ah, el messenger, esa cosa que sirve para comunicarse con la gente y que hace días que no entro

**carichan:** ¿chikito de la calzada, por diox no XP, yo tenía en mente los duelos de insultos del Monkey Island cuando hice esa parte. El nombre de Althea significa "sanadora" en griego, pero no sólo a nivel físico sino espiritual lo que pega mucho con su capacidad de ver el futuro y aconsejar a la gente; también te diré que el apellido no es casual, Willow es "sauce" también con propiedades curativas y asociado a la tristeza y melancolía. Muchos nombres y/o apellidos de los personajes que he inventado tienen significado, prueba a ver qué descubres XD. Si los capis salen, el problema es la falta de tiempo, ains, necesito tener una doble.

**blacklady:** Sirius tiene una reputación que mantener¿cómo iba a dejarle con resaca? XD En cuanto matar a mis lectores, nunca, asustarles y martirizarles un pokillo quizás pero nunca matarles XD

**rasaaabe: **siento comunicarte que no es un fic slash y Sirius y Remus no acabarán precisamente juntos, aunque sigue leyendo porque tengo un capi preparado para dedicárselo a las amigas seguidoras de la pareja RxS. Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic :)

**Tsubasa Malfoy:** no le doy na a los personajes, se sublevan solitos sin necesidad de ayuda XD, vease a Lily enrollándose con Remus en cuanto me descuido. Weno, la reacción TheaxSirius no ha sido demasiado espectacular, ambos tenían bastante asumida la situación. XD

**Carol granger:** me temo que tendrás que esperar para ver a Lily y James juntos, según el 5º libro no se lían hasta 6º curso y pienso respetar a Rowling, aunque irás teniendo pequeños aperitivos como la última escena de este capi.

**VeriBlackPotter:** gracias por el elogio, mi ego es feliz XD. Pienso seguir el fic hasta la noche de la muerte de los Potter y puede que después haga pequeños fics sobre escenas del 3º, 4º y 5º libros. En cuanto al secreto de Remus, dejaré que veas quién le descubre primero en el siguiente capítulo ;). La profe Marinatos no sabe tanto, la videncia muestra escenas crípticas y sensaciones que muchas veces es imposible descifrar, intuye que a James y Lily les une algo muy importante pero no puede saber qué exactamente; el pasado es otro asunto, cuando Sofía averigua lo de Remus es porque canaliza sus recuerdos. Me ha quedado un poco místico XP

**Hermy:** gracias por tus reviews, pero siento no poder avisarte de cuando subo el fic, ando demasiado distraída XP. Te recomiendo que te apuntes a la web aunque no hagas fanfics, así podrás archivar tus historias favoritas y hacer que te manden un mail cuando se actualicen.

**Ginny84:** sí, la verdad es que si quieres las cosas enrevesadas has encontrado el fic perfecto, porque esto va a dar más giros que una peonza. Me alegra que te gustase el baile, lo suyo me costó decidirme con algunas cosas. Lo cierto es que Jamie y Sevy se peleaban más porque no se soportan que por Lily, las peleas por la chica vendrán más adelante ;)

**irisa:** me ha gustado eso de "increíble" para definir mi fic XD gracias por el review

**Ilmare Rochindil:** Sirius y Thea tenían muy asumido lo suyo, como dice Lily, llevaban flirteando demasiado. Sevy es difícil de manejar, a mí me cae particularmente bien aunque sé que era un amargado desagradable; a ver qué nos cuenta Rowling en el 6º, sobre todo me apetece conocer qué forma adquiere el boggart ante Snape, su mayor miedo. En el fondo James no era tan cruel, sólo con Snape, sino que era el típico graciosillo que se cree el centro del mundo; de todas formas¿no te parecen crueles las bromas que han estado gastando él y sus apañeros a los de Slytherin¿Qué me dices de Sevy colgado por los calzoncillos sobre la puerta del Comedor hace unos cuantos capis? Vamos, si le pongo más malo me lo mandan a Azkaban XD.

**demalfoy: **otra persona que me quiere matar por el LxR, todo a su tiempo, ya sabemos que Lil y James acabarán juntos, yo sólo pretendo hacer divertido el proceso XD. Sí, las expresiones en griego son auténticas, aunque el idioma no lo he estudiado demasiado, sólo algunas frases, por eso no puedo ayudarte a aprender más. Si te gusta el griego hay una pagina web muy wena, pon en el google Proyecto Paladium y la encontrarás.


	26. Secretos y más secretos II

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

Secretos y más secretos II, o qué complicado es vivir en pareja

Llegó Febrero junto con imponentes heladas y el partido de quidditch Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Como era habitual, hubo que recurrir a la violencia física para sacar a Lily de la cama y hacerla acudir al estadio.

Remus, que había estado esperando a su chica, arqueó una ceja al verla aparecer en la Sala Común ofuscadísima y a sus compañeras riendo divertidas.

" ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el licántropo.

" Hemos recurrido a terapia de choque para despertarla – informó Thea.

" Un cubo de agua fresquita – añadió Deyanira.

" ¿Fresquita, un poco más y me tiráis un cubo de hielo – gruñó Lily.

" La verdad es que pensamos teleportarte al Everest, pero no se nos da bien crear trasladores – sonrió Kathleen.

Lupin reprimió una sonrisa y abrazó a la pelirroja por detrás al tiempo que le daba un sencillo beso en la mejilla.

" Es muy temprano para discutir¿qué tal si cogemos algo de chocolate caliente antes de ir al estadio? -.

" Maravilloso –. A Lily se le acababa de pasar todo el frío.

" Oye, Lupin¿y Sirius? – inquirió Thea, mientras todos salían de la Torre.

" Con James y Peter, les gusta pillar un buen sitio para ver los partidos, ya conoces su pasión por el quidditch -. El rubicundo gryffindor llevaba a Lily tomada de la mano – Creo recordar que comentaron algo sobre la nueva alineación de Slytherin, y cómo podía afectar a su enfrentamiento con ellos -.

" Han aceptado una chica en el equipo, esa es la novedad – aclaró Deyanira – Jugará de buscadora, de ahí el interés de Potter y Black -.

Se aprovisionaron en el Comedor y fueron al campo de juego para tomar el desayuno. Todavía no había demasiada gente, así que consiguieron sitios cerca de Potter y compañía, unas tres filas por detrás debido a la presencia del club de fans de ambos chicos. Thea se reunió con Sirius bajo las miradas homicidas de aquella pandilla de fanáticas, presintiendo que acabarían canalizando su envidia hacia ella de manera muy semejante a cómo lo hicieron con la profesora Fraser.

Una media hora después, Fabian Prewett, el comentarista, empezaba a anunciar la alineación de Ravenclaw. Mercury pasó montado en su escoba a saludar a Deyanira, ella le lanzó un beso de manera ostentosa y agitó la bufanda blanquiazul que el chico le había regalado. Con mucho menos entusiasmo, Prewett enumeró a los jugadores de Slytherin.

" Y la gran sorpresa de esta temporada, contra todo pronóstico y contra la norma de no aceptar elementos femeninos en Slytherin porque parece que va contra su religión, tenemos en el puesto de buscadora a Claudia Rookwood -.

" Yo añadiría que es la primera vez que aceptan a alguien con más de dos neuronas en el equipo – sonrió James.

El sonido del silbato del profesor de vuelo puso en marcha la quaffle. El punto fuerte de Ravenclaw seguían siendo sus cazadores con Mercury al frente, sin embargo en Slytherin tenían, como de costumbre, a dos bestias pardas como golpeadores, de forma que todo se reducía a una situación de tablas que sólo los buscadores podrían romper.

" Llevan más de 30 minutos de juego y aún siguen con el marcador a 0, qué aburrido – comentó Sirius.

" Mercury debe cambiar de estrategia: sus golpeadores deberían centrarse en neutralizar a los de Sly al tiempo que atacan sus cazadores, dejaría su campo desprotegido pero al menos tendría oportunidad de marcar algún tanto -.

" Tienes vocación de suicida, James – sonrió su mejor amigo – De todas formas, yo creo que todo depende de los buscadores, aunque no parecen muy buenos que digamos -.

" Rookwood es buena, ha visto la snitch unas cinco veces, pero su equipo necesita acumular puntos de cara al partido contra nuestra Casa, por eso se limita a distraer al otro buscador -.

" ¿Cómo consigues darte cuenta de todo lo que sucede en el campo? – preguntó Peter fascinado – Yo apenas si puedo seguir lo que hacen los cazadores, mucho menos a los buscadores -.

" Porque soy el mejor – dijo James, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

El capitán de Slytherin parecía haberse hartado del empate, así que recurrió al tradicional juego sucio que tan buenos resultados les daba. Mientras uno de los cazadores fingía no haber visto al árbitro y chocaba con él, un bateador partió la escoba de O´Connor aunque en realidad intentaba romperle la espalda a la cazadora de Ravenclaw.

" ¡Malditos cerdos tramposos! – gritó Sirius.

" Raven está en problemas -.

Como para confirmar la apreciación de James, Slytherin marcó sin problemas en los aros. Ambos equipos abandonaron sus posiciones defensivas y se lanzaron a un furioso ataque, a Prewett apenas le daba tiempo a comentar las jugadas. En cuanto los serpientes acumularon suficientes puntos, Rookwood recibió una seña de su capitán para que localizase la snitch.

Claudia aceleró en dirección a los aros de Ravenclaw seguida por el otro buscador; de repente, dio un looping hacia atrás y cayó en picado dando esquinazo a su perseguidor demostrando una gran habilidad, los gritos de emoción y sorpresa recorrieron las gradas. Tres cuartas partes del estadio se sintieron muy apenadas al ver la pelotita dorada en manos de la joven slytherin.

Claudia detuvo su escoba frente a los futuros Merodeadores, con una sibilina sonrisa le lanzó la snitch a James.

" Aprovecha ahora para tocarla, Potter, porque cuando nos enfrentemos no te voy a dejar ni olerla -.

" Eso hará más interesante el juego – dijo el chico, devolviéndole el gesto – Bonita maniobra, Rookwood, pero necesitarás más que una Voltereta Loophole para ganarme -.

" Eso suena a reto¿quieres apostar algo, engreído gryffindor? -.

" Por supuesto, quién atrape la snitch se convertirá en el siervo personal del otro durante un mes – sugirió James.

" Me parece excelente, además la obediencia será sin restricciones – añadió ella.

" A excepción del homicidio y demás delitos que puedan enviar a mi hermano a Azkaban, o acciones que atenten contra su propia vida – intervino Sirius, que conocía demasiado bien a los slytherins como para no tomar algunas precauciones.

Claudia y James se mostraron de acuerdo con las condiciones de la apuesta. Ella regresó con sus compañeros para celebrar la victoria, mientras el chico empezaba a imaginar qué cosas podría ordenar a su futura esclava.

" Potter, por dios, deja de poner caras raras que le das alas a mi imaginación y es bastante calenturienta – protestó Thea en son de guasa.

" La verdad es que Claudia no está nada mal para ser slytherin ¡ouch! -. Sirius se llevó una mano al costado dónde se había clavado el codo de su novia - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, soporto que cada dos por tres digas que Gideon tiene un culo estupendo, eso me da derecho a hacer comentarios sobre otras chicas¿no? -.

Evidentemente, aquello les llevo a enzarzarse en una de sus creativas discusiones para gran satisfacción de las fans del chico, que no entendían que los gritos no iban ni la mitad de en serio de lo que parecían.

" Sospecho que se preparan los insultos por la noche – comentó Remus, refiriéndose a la escandalosa parejita.

" Sirius no lo necesita, practicó mucho con su hermano – replicó James y sonrió de manera irónica para Lily – Hola, señorita esquimal -.

" Hola, don fanfarrón -.

" Ah, no, vosotros dos también no – intervino Lupin antes que acabaran a maleficios – He visto que tenemos salida a Hogsmeade la semana que viene -.

" Es por San Valentín, para que compremos regalos y las parejas puedan ir a otro sitio que no sean los invernaderos o la torre de astronomía – dijo James con desgana.

El rubicundo chico asintió despacio, recordando que la luna llena caía el 17; rogó mentalmente para que no fuera uno de esos meses en que le empeoraba el carácter, lo que menos quería era portarse mal con Lily. La pelirroja, ignorante de los problemas de su novio, había visto marcharse a una Susan de aspecto melancólico; cuando su relación con Remus se hizo oficial, la reacción de su amiga hufflepuff consistió en evitarles a ambos, no parecía enfadada como la última vez sino triste.

Los gryffindors salieron del estadio como el resto de alumnos. Se oían muchos elogios con respecto a la buscadora slytherin, aunque a nadie le hiciera gracia que ganasen los serpientes. Aprovechando el tumulto, Lily tiró de la mano de Remus y le arrastró a un rincón escondido bajo la estructura de madera que formaba las gradas. Una vez que el chico entendió las intenciones de su compañera, sonrió con picardía; le gustaba besar a Lily, era embriagadora, e intensa como si fuera a transformarse en una llama entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, ese mismo ímpetu resultaba una fuente de peligro para Remus, más de una vez había estado a punto de descubrir sus cicatrices, las mismas que él escondía bajo ropa de manga larga y cuellos cerrados.

La pelirroja le miró ofendida cuando él retrocedió para evitar que le desabrochase la túnica. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que se repetía esa escena.

" Tengo que irme, Lily, lo siento... los chicos me esperan para preparar un asunto... si no te importa... -.

" No, tranquilo, ve con ellos, yo también tengo cosas que hacer... -.

Remus sonrió jovial y, tras un cálido beso, salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

" ... como averiguar qué demonios escondes, Remus Lupin -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

La salida a Hogsmeade con motivo de San Valentín resultó extraña para los chicos de 4º de Gryffindor. Para empezar, cada uno iba por su lado; James pasaba de ver cómo Remus buscaba un regalo para Evans, Remus pasaba de soportar las continuas preguntas de Sirius sobre lo que podría gustarle a Thea, Sirius pasaba de ver las caras largas de James por lo de Remus con Lily, y Peter pasaba de los rollos de los otros tres y fue a cerrar algunas transacciones.

" ¿Qué le regalo? -.

Althea llevaba cerca de dos horas buscando el regalo perfecto para su chico y no conseguía encontrarlo, todo lo contrario que Lily, que nada más llegar al pueblo había comprado un completo juego de pergamino, tinta de cinco tonos y una hermosa pluma color índigo, guardados dentro de una cajita de madera labrada.

" A Sirius le gustará cualquier cosa que tú le regales -.

" Ya, pero tampoco quiero que sea algo cutre -.

" Thea, es multimillonario, seguro que sus sonajeros eran de oro de 24K – observó Lily al tiempo que una perversa sonrisa asomaba a sus labios – Si no encuentras nada, hay una manera de solucionarlo -.

" ¿Cuál? -. Thea se giró emocionada.

" Acuéstate con él -.

Recorrieron medio Hogsmeade a la carrera, la joven vidente gritando burradas e intentando estrangular a su mejor amiga que no paraba de reírse y estaba a punto de asfixiarse por sí misma. Casi colisionan con Frost al pasar por delante de las Tres Escobas, las dos chicas huyeron de la ira del profesor de DCAO entre carcajadas. Por fin se detuvieron, sofocadas, junto a la valla que aislaba los terrenos de la Casa de los Gritos.

" Ha estado bien, pufff, si Frost me tenía tirria no quiero ni pensarlo ahora – comentó Lily.

" Luego dices que yo soy muy bestia – dijo Thea, sentándose junto a su amiga – Mira que sugerir que le regale a Black una noche de cama -.

" Pero tengo razón cuando digo que le harías muy feliz -.

" Creo que estoy entre el peluche y la camiseta, mis fondos económicos no son muy boyantes que digamos -.

" Regálale las dos cosas -.

Althea resopló. Apoyó una mano en la valla para incorporarse y otra en el hombro de Lily, fue en ese momento cuando sucedió, la visión golpeó su mente con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo y perder la conciencia.

" ¡Thea! -.

" Tranquila... Lil... deja de zarandearme -.

" Me has dado un susto horrible -. Lily la abrazó – No respondías -.

" ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – preguntó la morena, tumbada y respirando profundamente para acabar con el mareo.

" Unos minutos, pero te has puesto tan pálida y ese grito que has dado... ¿qué ha pasado? -.

Los ojos amatista miraron la valla y el edificio que había más allá.

" Una visión, confusa, terrible -.

" Vamos a las Tres Escobas, una taza de té es lo que necesitas ahora – dijo la pelirroja, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Althea odiaba sufrir esos colapsos. El poder de ver el futuro era innato en ella pero, al contrario que su madre, aún no poseía la destreza necesaria como para dominar la visión y no derrumbarse ante ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberlo conseguido aunque sólo fuera esa única vez, porque recordaba una única imagen que le helaba el corazón: Lily en camisón, llorando, y las manos empapadas en sangre.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

San Valentín. James llevaba una mirada tan desagradable que los pequeños cupidos de algodón de azúcar que revoloteaban por el Gran Comedor procuraron no acercarse, por miedo a ser devorados o algo peor. Las lechuzas empezaron a entrar por las ventanas cargadas con centenares de paquetes y cartas para deleite de los estudiantes. El buscador de Gryffindor vio amortiguado su mal humor ante la avalancha de regalos que recibió. Sus amigos le encontraron muy entretenido leyendo dedicatorias de amor acompañándolas de bombones y pasteles.

" Sirius, espera -.

El chico dejó el paquete que estaba a punto de abrir para mirar a su novia.

" Hola, preciosa, feliz San Valentín -.

" Para ti también -. Thea le dio un beso en los labios y después le entregó algo envuelto en papel azul - ¿Te importa abrir mi regalo primero? -.

" Será un placer -.

La morena sonrió al ver como él apartaba el resto de obsequios. Del envoltorio, Sirius sacó una camiseta negra de manga corta y cuello de pico.

" Tienes que ponértela – dijo Thea.

" ¿Ahora? -.

" Sí... por favor -.

El rebelde gryffindor se encogió de hombros. Desabrochó la túnica, se sacó el jersey y la camisa sin concesión al pudor.

" Sirius, no hagas eso – protestó James.

" ¿Por qué? -.

" Te arriesgas a morir asaltado sexualmente en un pasillo si sigues alterando las hormonas del alumnado femenino de esa manera -.

Mirando en torno comprobó que su mejor amigo tenía razón, toda chica que entraba en el Gran Comedor se le quedaba mirando con algo que rondaba la enajenación mental, incluida Thea, que se estaba preguntando por qué no habría optado por el regalo que le sugirió Lily. Orgulloso de sentirse devorado por todas aquellas miradas, Sirius se puso la camiseta negra; al instante unas letras rojas llenaron el frontal, con un mensaje tan fascinante como: _Ojos que no ven, tío bueno que se pierden. _James casi se ahoga con el café al entrarle un ataque de carcajadas. Thea enrojeció pero también empezó a reír.

" ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius, intentando leer el mensaje desde su posición.

" Es una camiseta ingeniosa, si piensas en algo con mucha fuerza busca una frase divertida y la muestra – explicó Althea.

Sirius miró un instante a la pitonisa y las letras cambiaron a: _Tu pierna derecha es el viernes, la izquierda domingo... como quisiera pasar un sábado contigo. _

La chica consiguió competir con Lily por primera vez en la intensidad de su sonrojo, en tanto James ya estaba llorando de risa tirado sobre la mesa. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Remus y Lily; él traía la cajita de madera bajo el brazo, ella una pulsera que simulaba flores entrelazadas.

" ¿Qué le ha dado a James? – inquirió el licántropo.

" El regalo que me ha hecho, Thea -. Sirius sonrió como un niño con un juguete nuevo y señaló la camiseta con la impactante frasecita.

" No sé por qué, pero empiezo a pensar que no fue tan buena idea – comentó ella, abochornada - ¡Sirius, para de una vez! -.

Los demás se echaron a reír. La camiseta había vuelto a traicionar a su dueño y decía _Te voy a meter de todo menos miedo. _

" No puedo evitarlo – dijo él sin que pareciera importarle demasiado no controlar a la camiseta – Además, el regalo me encanta... ah, por cierto, ten el mío -.

Thea cogió el pequeño estuche para encontrar en su interior el colgante de un cisne hecho en filigrana de plata y oro con minúsculas amatistas por ojos.

" Leí que el animal que representa a Apolo es el cisne, pensé que te gustaría¿te gusta, si no te gusta se cambia por otra cosa – preguntó Sirius, no sin cierta ansiedad, después de preguntarse miles de veces si ella pensaría que era ostentoso, o si se sentiría ofendida por ser algo caro.

" Es... perfecto, gracias -.

Ella le dio un beso como el de buenos días, con la diferencia que esta vez ambos se quedaron pegados cual lapas.

" Arhg, y esto es por lo que Peter se ha quedado durmiendo –. James miró a la entusiasta parejita – Empiezo a darle la razón -.

" Pues a ti no parece haberte ido nada mal la mañana -. Lily señaló la cantidad de cartas, dulces y pequeños obsequios repartidos en torno al chico.

" No puedes esperar que me emocione una carta anónima que dice que soy el lucero de su existencia -.

" Pensé que tu ego se sentiría realizado -.

" No especialmente, te insensibilizas después que te digan todos los días que el mundo gira porque existes -.

" Vale, ya habéis tenido vuestra ración de discusión diaria, ahora calladitos – intervino Remus.

" Tú no te metas que contigo estoy más enojada que con Potty, no te creas que te libras tan fácilmente... Thea ven conmigo¡ahora! -.

La pelirroja despegó a su mejor amiga de Sirius y se la llevó fuera del Gran Comedor, para fastidio de ambos.

" A la loca de Evans se le ha pirado la pinza del todo ¿o qué, empieza a cansarme esa manía suya de llevarse a mi novia a rastras -.

" ¿Qué le has hecho? -.

" James, no le he hecho nada, en realidad está enfadada por lo que no le dejo hacer a ella – se defendió el rubicundo gryffindor, enrojeciendo.

" No entiendo – corearon los otros dos.

" Llevo con ella mes y medio, quiere ir más allá de los besos, lo que pondría al descubierto mis cicatrices y mi secreto – gruñó Remus – Me he quedado sin excusas y el que dentro de dos días sea luna llena no ayuda para nada, estoy de mal humor y agobiado -.

" Tenías que habernos pedido ayuda antes, Remsie -.

" No hay nada que vosotros podáis hacer -.

" ¿Te apetece liberar ese estrés? – preguntó James – Hoy toca el plan "Hijo Predilecto" -.

" Vente, hace tiempo que no organizamos una de las gordas y tenemos que ir los cuatro – le animó Sirius – Además, tú eres el experto en maldiciones y necesitamos mucho poder mágico para conseguir nuestro objetivo -.

" Que conste que lo hago porque tengo un par de cuentas pendientes con la Señora Norris – cedió el licántropo para celebración de sus amigos.

La camiseta de Sirius mostraba el claro mensaje de _Soy un ángel, los cuernos son para sujetar el aro._

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Tranquilidad relativa en Hogwarts. Parejitas acarameladas vagan por algunos pasillos, mientras los desparejados optan por el ostracismo o por buscar a otros desparejados en plan documental de caza del National Geographic. De repente, cuando pasamos por uno de tantos corredores que llevan a las mazmorras, la música de Misión Imposible irrumpe en nuestros oídos al tiempo que entran en nuestro campo de visión los cuatro gryffindors más renombrados de Hogwarts por sus trastadas. Llegan corriendo con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y Sirius, con la túnica abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra con un _I love me _en rojo porta una bolsa de lona que se retuerce sospechosamente aunque no emita ningún sonido. Asegurándose que nadie les ha localizado, se cuelan en una de las mohosas salas.

" ¿Seguro que es aquí? -.

" Sirius¿cómo puedes dudar de mí? -. James se hizo el ofendido – La carta que le enviamos a tu hermanito decía que su admiradora le esperaría en este mismo punto en que nos hallamos ahora -.

" Peter¿recuerdas el hechizo? -.

" Creo que sí -.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

" Como falle el plan por tu culpa, te mando a visitar a mi amigo el calamar – amenazó Sirius.

Pettigrew se escondió tras James.

" No le pongas más nervioso que ya sabes que es peor, empieza con los tartamudeos y ya puedes despedirte de que se centre – aconsejó Remus – Pete, recuerda, se dice _commuto ánima_ -.

" _Commuto ánima_ -.

" Bien... podemos usar aquella argolla para atar a la Señora Norris -. James cogió el saco que sostenía su mejor amigo y procedió a realizar el trabajo.

Sirius encendió una única antorcha que diera algo de claridad, así ellos se esconderían en un rincón en sombras y pasarían desapercibidos.

No esperaron mucho tiempo sentados, Regulus demostró ser puntual y apareció a la hora exacta. El niño intuyó instantáneamente que allí había gato encerrado, nunca mejor dicho, la mascota de Filch maullaba sin voz atada a una de las argollas que plagaban las paredes de la mazmorra.

" _¡Claudo!_ -.

" _¡Fermaportus!_ -.

El primer hechizo cerró la puerta de golpe con Regulus aún sosteniéndola, por lo que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo; desde allí vio aparecer a su hermano y esos amigos suyos de gryffindor.

" Te vas a arrepentir de esto, tenlo por seguro – amenazó el más joven de los Black.

" Madre me iba a hacer la vida imposible de todas formas, así por lo menos le doy una excusa y me divierto en el proceso – replicó Sirius, agarrándo a su hermano sin delicadeza alguna y estampándole junto a la Señora Norris – Muchachos, a la de tres -.

" Uno... -.

" Dos... -.

" Tres... -.

" _¡Commuto ánima!_ -.

Un brillante halo blanco se apropió de los cuerpo de gata y humano durante unos segundos, luego nada.

" ¿Ha funcionado? – se preguntó Peter en voz alta.

Regulus les miró y emitió un maullido lastimero al tiempo que empezaba a correr por la sala a cuatro patas; la que antes fuera Señora Norris, contemplaba estupefacta la escena antes de girarse hacia Sirius y bufarle. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, por eso no escucharon cuando alguien eliminó el hechizo que sellaba la puerta.

" Se lo dije, profesor -.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron para darse de bruces con Frost, que no sonreía pero se veía como un animal a punto de devorar a otro, y a Snape, que sí sonreía ladinamente anticipando el castigo que recibirían sus más odiados enemigos. Tan perplejos estaban que no atinaron a intentar ni una mísera explicación, hasta la camiseta de Sirius estaba en negro. James sólo rogaba para que no le registraran la mochila dónde cargaba la capa de invisibilidad, básica para atrapar a Norris sin que Filch se diese cuenta.

" Vaya, los señores Pettigrew, Lupin, Black y Potter realizando una actividad ilegal para variar -. El jefe de Slytherin examinó al joven Black y a la gata sacando sus propias conjeturas – Veinte puntos menos cada uno por ejecutar un hechizo prohibido a menores de 6º, otros veinte por atacar a un alumno, y veinte más por agredir a la mascota del señor Filch. Ahora vayan a su Casa hasta que informe a su tutora y ella disponga el castigo apropiado -.

" Si lo desea, profesor Frost, puedo asegurarme que obedezcan la orden – se ofreció Snape.

" No, prefiero que acompañe a su compañero Black y la Señora Norris a la enfermería -.

Cosa rara, en esta ocasión no hubo que sujetar a Sirius para evitar que se lanzase a la yugular del señor Iceberg, sino a Remus, más que nada porque Sirius y James estaban muy ocupados mentalmente tramando venganzas contra Snape.

" ¡240 puntos! – gritó el licántropo, una vez lejos de su gélido torturador - ¡Nos ha ventilado 240 puntos por todo el morro! -.

" Empiezo a pensar que pelo grasiento nos ha puesto un hechizo localizador, porque no es normal la cantidad de veces que nos atrapa en mitad de nuestros planes – dijo James, malhumorado.

" Siguiéndonos a todas partes es normal que nos pille – alegó Peter – Sospecho que nos tiene algo de tirria -.

Los otros tres le miraron irónicamente, como diciendo "¿en serio, no nos habíamos dado cuenta". La camiseta de Sirius proclamaba en grandes letras rojas: _Al enemigo ni agua y del enemigo ni pan. _

James limpió sus gafas con la manga de la túnica, se las puso despacio y adoptó esa pose característica de cuando su indómita mente estaba en plena efervescencia. Peter juraría que casi se pudo oír un "clin" tipo horno cuando terminó de pensar.

" Sirius, tú eres el mejor conjurando ilusiones, ve con Peter a nuestra Sala Común y espera a McGo -.

" ¡No es justo, yo también quiero venganza –.

" Es necesario que alguien nos encubra, si actuamos ahora nadie podrá inculparnos porque no podemos estar en dos sitios a la vez – razonó James – Ya organizaremos otra excursión para que te desquites personalmente -.

" Vale, pero daos prisa -.

Potter dio una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo y echó a correr por el pasillo con Remus pisándole los talones.

" ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó el licántropo sin bajar el ritmo.

" Frost ha mandado a Snape que lleve a Regulus y a Norris, si tenemos suerte aún no habrá salido de allí y podremos tenderle una emboscada -.

" La estatua de Jezabel -.

" Buen sitio... ¿maleficio rebotador? -.

" Con hipo -.

Ambos chicos cruzaron una mirada perversa antes de entrar en un pasaje secreto. James se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó la capa de invisibilidad, no convenía que nadie les viera rondando cerca de la enfermería. Se ocultaron tras la estatua con capa de invisibilidad incluida, por suerte, ya que Frost llegó a la enfermería acompañado de Dumbledore; poco después salía Snape. En un alarde de coordinación absolutamente instintiva, Remus y James surgieron de la nada enarbolando sus varitas ante un más que alucinado slytherin.

" _¡Quietus! _-.

" _¡Expelliarmus!_

" _¡Resilio! _-.

" _¡Hiccupio! _-.

Así, silenciado, sin varita, con hipo y su cuerpo convertido en algo semejante a la goma de esas pelotitas que como las sueltes te vuelves loco de la cantidad de veces que consiguen rebotar por segundo, es como dejaron los dos gryffindors a Snape en el pasillo, es decir, que parecía una bola de pinball color negro. De no ser porque Peter y Sirius se estaban enfrentando en soledad a la ira de McGonagall, se habrían quedado admirando el espectáculo.

Tomaron atajos y pasadizos secretos para regresar. Casi matan del susto a unas niñitas de Hufflepuff al salir de un cuadro riendo como locos y saltar tras un tapiz en un visto y no visto. Volvieron a usar la capa para entrar en la Torre Gryffindor; los gritos de la severa animaga escocesa se oían en la Sala Común, haciendo que muchos se preguntaran qué habrían hecho esa vez sus traviesos compañeros. En la habitación, McGonagall les echaba una bronca muy seria sobre responsabilidad a sus cuatro alumnos, aunque en realidad sólo hubiese dos. Sirius alcanzó a ver la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sola, además notó un dedo invisible que le tocaba la espalda, era la señal.

" Pero profesora - Sirius se levantó atrayendo la mirada gatuna –, Frost nos tiene manía -.

" Es "profesor" Frost, y no les tiene manía, señor Black -.

" Mire -.

El chico fue al otro lado de la habitación a buscar algo en su mochila. Aprovechando que McGonagall les daba la espalda, James y Remus tomaron el lugar de sus dobles ilusorios.

" Este es el trabajo sobre vampiros que presenté, y tengo sólo una A cuando merezco una E -.

" Déjeme ver -. La profesora de Transformaciones leyó al menos la mitad del trabajo y su mirada se iba oscureciendo poco a poco tras las gafas – Reconozco que algo de razón tiene, señor Black, no sé si estará para una E pero sí para una S por lo menos -.

" Menos mal, mi valía es reconocida de nuevo – sonrió Sirius.

" Aunque esto no justifica que ustedes hayan realizado semejante hechizo con Regulus Black y la gata del conserje – añadió ella, mucho menos amable - ¿Qué tienen que decir a eso? -.

" ¿Qué parte del castillo hay que limpiar? – suspiró James.

" Planta quinta, señor Black los baños, señor Potter suelos y ventanas de los pasillos, Pettigrew y Lupin las aulas; les quiero bien separaditos para que no hablen y... -.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando la nívea figura de Frost, parecía emanar un aura blanca de lo mucho que estaba reprimiendo su ira, destrás venía Dumbledore, con ese aire distraído y afable que los alumnos mayores habían aprendido a no subestimar.

" ¿Qué significa esta visita, Albus? – preguntó McGonagall.

" Según Alexander, tus estudiantes han hechizado al señor Snape hasta convertirle en una especie de pelota loca – se rascó distraídamente un lado de su barbudo rostro – Ha sido difícil, pues se movía demasiado rápido para acertar con la varita -.

Los cuatro gryffindors empezaban a lucir un llamativo color rojo de aguantar las ganas de reír al imaginar al señor Iceberg persiguiendo a pelota-loca-Snape. Sirius terminó por hacer un ruido raro que disimuló a duras penas con tos.

" Han sido ellos – clamó Frost – Estoy tan seguro que me dejaría quemar por ello -.

" Alexander, es imposible, llevo con ellos aquí cerca de media hora – rebatió McGonagall – No disponían de tiempo suficiente como para ir a la enfermería y regresar, han de cruzar todo el castillo. Ya han sido convenientemente penados por atacar al joven Black y a la gata de Filch, no permitiré que se les amplíe el castigo -.

Frost abandonó la habitación con tal brusquedad que sus ropajes níveos sonaron igual que una vela al hincharse por el viento. McGonagall fue tras él, para ella resultaba insoportable que la consideraran una mentirosa. Dumbledore se giró hacia los chicos.

" Ríanse, adelante, no quiero llevarles a la enfermería por asfixiarse -.

Ellos se lo agradecieron en el alma, más que nada porque las carcajadas les impedían hacerlo verbalmente. El director convocó una silla y, cómodamente instalado, procedió a desenvolver un caramelo de limón mientras a esos cuatro se les pasaba el ataque.

" Profesor¿desea algo? – preguntó James finalmente.

" ¿Un caramelo de limón? -. Los chicos rechazaron el ofrecimiento – A mí me chiflan – Se lo metió en la boca – Bien, sentía interés por saber cómo hicieron para duplicarse, y no me digan que conocen el método para crear dobles porque no lo saben ni los de 7º -.

" ¿Cree que nosotros atacamos a Snape, pero si estábamos con la profesora McGonagall – objetó Sirius.

" Por esta vez, dejaré que se salgan con la suya muchachos – dijo Dumbledore – Bastantes puntos les ha quitado ya el profesor Frost y suficiente trabajo les habrá impuesto su tutora por utilizar el hechizo traslador de almas contra otro alumno. Lo hago por consideración a la salud del señor Lupin, que no debe sufrir excesivas presiones en estas fechas, así que procuren portarse correctamente -. Sonrió al mirar a Sirius – Interesante camiseta -.

Las grandes letras rojas decían en ese momento: _Soy ateo, porque estoy como quiero y no como Dios manda. _

" Gracias, me la ha regalado mi chica por San Valentín -.

" La señorita Willow tiene muy buen gusto -. Dumbledore desconjuró la silla – Hasta su próxima travesura, muchachos -.

Esperaron un tiempo prudencial desde la marcha del director, entonces Sirius se giró hacia sus amigos.

" Necesitamos un pensadero -.

" ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Remus.

" YO tengo que ver en directo a pelota-loca-Snape -.

Aquello desencadenó un nuevo ataque de carcajadas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

El mundo había dejado de existir. La mente se desplegaba infinita siguiendo las tramas del espacio y el tiempo, de la realidad y la posibilidad, el destino y el azar. Un hilo color del oro viejo bordado en rojo resaltó a sus ojos, tras innumerables búsquedas lo había encontrado, pero cuando intentó seguirlo hacia sus orígenes la visión la propulsó hacia el futuro y le mostró una triste escena: un paisaje de contornos difusos por la nieve, una jauría de lobos masacrada, pequeñas serpientes devorándolos como larvas un cuerpo putrefacto, un superviviente de pelaje castaño rojizo que aullaba en soledad a la luna llena.

" _¡Thea, regresa!_ -.

La muchacha se sintió violentamente zarandeada, también notó el agua que empapaba su rostro, cabello y ropas.

" ¡Thea! -.

" Estoy bien mamá -. Abrió débilmente los ojos para descubrir la expresión angustiada de su madre – Sólo cansada -.

" ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas? –. Sofía había perdido completamente la compostura y abrazaba a su hija como si se la fueran a robar .

" Practicaba -.

" Te impuse unos ejercicios y no era precisamente lo que estabas haciendo; responde¿te asiste a una hebra? -.

Althea desvió la mirada, evadiendo los inquisitivos ojos amatista.

" Thea, sabes que sólo los videntes más capacitados pueden realizar el seguimiento de hebras, es una labor muy dura que puede costarte la vida o, lo que es peor, el alma -. Le besó la frente – Pudiste perderte para siempre en el Tapiz -.

" Lo sé – dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas – Quería remontarme al pasado, creí que sería un terreno estable porque ya no puede cambiarse, pero me vi arrastrada hacia el futuro -.

" Dime¿quién tiene un pasado tan fascinante como para jugarte la vida intentando averiguarlo? – preguntó Sofía severa.

Era inútil callarse, su madre se lo sonsacaría tarde o temprano.

" Lupin -.

" Ah, el joven Lupin – suspiró la mujer, acariciando los rizos negros que enmarcaban el moreno rostro de su hija – Tu poder es inferior al mío mas fuiste capaz de intuir que oculta algo¿no es cierto? -.

" Me gustaría saber qué es lo que le hace ser tan retraído, no pido más -.

" Sin embargo, no tienes derecho -.

Althea alzó el rostro bruscamente. Sofía sonreía de forma enigmática, nimbada por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las columnas del templete circular.

" Tú nunca abrirías el diario de tu mejor amiga para inmiscuirte en sus pensamientos y secretos, lo mismo se aplica a Lupin, no tienes derecho a desvelar un secreto que él ha deseado guardar para sí -. La vidente se puso en pie y ayudó a su hija a hacer lo mismo – Deberás esperar a que esté listo, y si nunca llega a estarlo respetar su silencio -.

" Entiendo..., mamá -.

" Dime, pequeña -.

" Alcancé a ver algo en el futuro antes que me trajeses de vuelta, nieve y lobos, pero no recuerdo bien los detalles – dijo Thea.

Sofía asintió seria.

" _Blanco se tornará el mundo para aquel que contemple como su manada se desintegra... serpientes alimentándose de muerte... la sangre que puebla sus pesadillas ahogará noche y día... cuando la soledad se alce maldiciendo como la luna su vida -_. Las palabras sonaron ominosas – Fue lo que alcancé a entender en tu desvariar -.

" ¿Qué significa? -.

" Oscuridad y muerte, Thea, como todas las imágenes que pueblan mis sueños y visiones – musitó la pitonisa – Basta de entrenamiento por hoy, ve con tus amigos -.

" Ah, vale mamá, hasta mañana -.

La gryffindor dio un beso a su madre y salió corriendo mochila al hombro del aula de Adivinación, por eso no vio a Sofía caminando hasta la fuente con la mirada más triste del mundo.

Althea no pensaba que fuera un crimen interesarse por la vida de Lupin, ella sólo quería dar nombre a esos problemas que le asediaban para explicárselos a Lily, así el chico perdería su morboso misterio y la pelirroja dejaría de enrollarse con él. Vale, era un plan retorcido y desagradable, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para que la idiota de su amiga se centrara en quién de verdad estaba enamorada, es decir, James Potter. Dándole vueltas a sus delirantes ideas, casi se lleva por delante a Lily al entrar cual huracán moreno en la Torre Gryffindor.

" Más cuidado, que casi me arroyas – protestó la pelirroja.

" Lo siento, iba distraída... ¿dónde vas? – sonrió Thea.

" Busco a Remus, me evita para no afrontar la verdad -.

Parecía que ese día la cosa iba de Remus Lupin.

" Ha estado muy ocupado con el castigo que les puso McGonagall -.

" No habla ni en CCM, y no creo que sea muy difícil hacerlo mientras le das lagartijas a un clabbert -.

" ¿Habéis discutido otra vez? -.

" No exactamente... bueno, sí -.

La chica morena agarró a su mejor amiga y la arrastró a un rincón tranquilo de la Sala Común para charlar. Le contó lo del campo de quidditch, gruñó por lo de San Valentín y terminó despotricando por lo ocurrido cuando le acorraló la noche anterior en la Sala Común.

" ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

" Protesté por ese maldito sentido del pudor suyo e instantáneamente adoptó su pose de chico serio ofendido¡por favor, que no le estoy pidiendo que me haga un striptease – explicó Lily.

" ¿Ah, no? -.

" ¡Thea! -.

" Vale, tranquila -.

" Cada vez que intento aproximarme a él más de la cuenta se pone nervioso y levanta todos los escudos -. La pelirroja dio un puñetazo contra la alfombra – Demonios, empiezo a sentirme como Don Juan Tenorio acosando a una monja -.

Thea estalló en carcajadas que pronto fueron seguidas de la propia Lily.

" Hola preciosas -. Sirius fue donde ellas estaban y le propinó un intenso beso a su novia – Te he ido a buscar a clase de Adivinación, pero tu madre me dijo que acabasteis antes -.

" Hice algo que no debía y me agoté – respondió ella.

" ¿De qué hablabais? -.

" De tu introvertido amigo Lupin -.

Sirius se fijó en la cara de circunstancia de Lily y en cuestión de segundos se hizo una idea aproximada del problema.

" No consigues ni desabrocharle un botón¿verdad? -.

" Me encantaría que vosotros dos dejaseis de hacer comentarios de ese tipo, pero sí, la cosa va por ahí – comentó Lily.

" Es típico de Remsie, nosotros no hemos conseguido que deje de vestirse a escondidas – dijo el atractivo gryffindor – Hablaré con él para que ver si logro que ceda, pero no te prometo nada. Dale tiempo, quizás acabe por confiar en ti lo suficiente -.

" ¿Qué tiene que ver la confianza con el hecho de que yo quiera desabrocharle la camisa a mi novio? -.

" Más de lo que imaginas -. Sirius echó un vistazo al calendario del tablón – Hum, será mejor dejar la charla para dentro de un par de días -.

" ¿Por qué? -.

" Mañana Remus tiene su visita mensual al médico, ya sabéis que eso le pone de mal humor -.

Como para remarcar sus palabras, el rubicundo gryffindor entró hecho un basilisco en la Sala Común sobresaltando a todos los presentes; James y Peter le seguían de cerca, el primero molesto, el segundo procurando mantenerse alejado de la ira de ambos.

" Deja de decir sandeces, Remus -.

" ¡Sandeces¡pffff, no necesitaba vuestra ayuda, me valía yo solito para patearle el trasero a Rosier -.

" Eso ya lo sé, idiota, pero no merecía la pena perder puntos y tu reputación por una reyerta bajo las narices de Filch -.

Remus soltó otro par de barbaridades y dónde podía Filch meterse su escoba, antes de subir a las habitaciones.

" Os juro que le mato – gruñó James, yendo junto a Sirius y las chicas.

" Está un poco más alterado de lo normal – sonrió Sirius.

" Me alegra que lo hayas notado y lo encuentres tan divertido -. James respiró hondo – Todo es por culpa de la pelirroja loca, que le tiene desquiciado con tanto acoso -.

" Y vosotros, que tenéis menos cerebro que una piedra, os lo lleváis de safari a la caza de slytherins para que le castiguen y en vez de dormir esté limpiando aulas -.

" Lo hacemos para que el chico descargue adrenalina, que buena falta le hace – dijo Sirius.

" Tranquilo Black, errar es humano... pero no darse cuenta del error es típico de tíos -.

Althea sujetó a su novio por la cintura, evitando que matase a su mejor amiga, y miró a James.

" ¿Qué le has impedido hacer a Lupin para que estuviese tan enojado? -.

" Casi le lanza a Nott el maleficio de auto golpes con Filch rondando por los alrededores – sonrió él, desordenándose el pelo - Por suerte, Pete logró distraer al amargado ese el tiempo suficiente para que yo me llevase a Remus de allí -.

" Lástima, habría sido interesante comprobar el efecto de la maldición – comentó Sirius, abandonando su instinto homicida.

" ¿Y quién dice que no la lanzamos? – inquirió James, con aire angelical.

Los tres chicos chocaron las manos entre carcajadas.

" Parecía que intentaba aplastarse una manada de mosquito a base de tortazos – comentó Peter, secándose las lágrimas producidas por la risa.

" No se os puede dejar solos – dijo Lily, sin poder esconder una perversa sonrisa al imaginar a Rosier practicando boxeo consigo mismo – Subiré a ver cómo anda mi chico -.

" Procura que no tenga a mano la varita – recomendó James – El mes pasado hizo que me salieran remolachas de las orejas -.

Lily se adentró en territorio masculino hasta dar con la puerta de los alumnos de 4º. Tocó suavemente y abrió.

" Remus, soy yo, Lily -.

" Lily, vete, no estoy de humor para tratar con nadie y no quiero soltarte una grosería -.

El rubicundo chico se encontraba sentado en la cama, pálido, ojeroso y con cara de arrearle un cruciatus al primero que se le pusiera delante. No por primera y última vez Lily se preguntaría qué enfermedad podía causar esos síntomas tan desconcertantes.

" Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo -.

La pelirroja entró y cerró la puerta apoyando la espalda en ella.

" Cuando vuelva del tratamiento pasaremos juntos todo el tiempo que quieras, pero hoy no -.

" ¿Por qué? -. Lily avanzó hacia la cama.

" Necesito dormir y estar tranquilo, prepararme para mañana... me hacen más daño cuando estoy nervioso -.

" Deja que me quede, no molestaré -.

" ¡He dicho que no¿¡qué no entiendes de la maldita frase? -.

Remus no se limitó a gritar, sino que se incorporó de la cama con inusitada rapidez para plantarse ante la impactada pelirroja. Había algo en los ojos del chico que despertó un miedo atávico e irracional en Lily; giró sobre sí misma y huyó de la habitación. No se detuvo en la Sala Común, sino que salió de la Torre sin escuchar las voces de sus amigos.

Su mente no cesaba de repetir "corre", porque si se detenía algo horrible podía pasar. Así atravesó sin rumbo medio colegio, hasta que la falta de oxígeno le hizo detenerse en una de las galerías del tercer piso. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, se daba cuenta de que aquella huída había sido una completa estupidez, aunque esos ojos... No reconocía esa parte del castillo; se asomó a una ventana y vio los terrenos verdes, algunos árboles y ¿tumbas? Forzó la vista para asegurarse si realmente eran lápidas las piedras grises entre los troncos.

" Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí, una solitaria sangre sucia -.

Lily maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte. Frente a ella estaba parte del club Futuros Mortífagos de Hogwarts; Nott, Avery, Rosier y Wilkes le dedicaban la mirada de un depredador a su presa. Ella desenfundó la varita.

" _¡Expelliarmus!_ -.

El hechizo no sólo la desarmó sino que también la arrojó al suelo. Un par de maleficios le hirieron el brazo y el costado, también le cambiaron el color del pelo a rosa y destrozaron su túnica entre burlas despectivas.

" Ahora veamos que tan fuerte puede gritar una sangre sucia, o cuanto puede soportar un cruciatus sin desmayarse -.

Los serpientes alzaron sus varitas desencadenando en Lily auténtico pánico, lo que, sumado a su confusión y dolor previos, despertó una parte de sí misma que creía enterrada desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts. El terror se convirtió en una ola de magia desbocada que brotó desde lo más profundo de su interior para alzarse contra aquello que la amenazaba; los slytherins salieron despedidos lejos de ella, gritando de dolor y confusión. Durante un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse, Lily vio sus manos, que había alzado en un instintivo gesto defensivo, colmarse de una luz roja más etérea y hermosa que la de cualquier hoguera, en realidad todo su cuerpo brillaba con la misma luz; creyó oír una voz familiar y, como si aquello hubiera puesto el tiempo de nuevo en marcha, perdió todas las fuerzas y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella. 

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O **

N. de A.: Tranquilidad people, no torturaré mucho más a Jamie con RxL, aunque hay varias formas de solucionar dicho problema, os dejaré con la duda de cual escogeré.

Mi recomendación del mes "Arte de Vengarte" de Carla Gray 613072 Los Merodeadores y de los mejores diálogos que he visto, arranca la carcajada.

En el capi anterior me despisté y no puse aquí dentro el asunto de los premios. El caso es que decidí darle un premio al review 160, le ha tocado a ¡**Kasei**, decide qué prefieres: un one-shot dónde tu eliges la temática, personajes y demás, o un doujin (comic manga hecho por fans) de lo que pasó cuando los chicos descubrieron que Remsie era un lobito; si se te ocurre otra cosa sugiérela.

El próximo premio se lo doy al review 200, así que poneos a ello XD. Contestemos a los reviews, 14, qué emoción:

**kasei: **gracias por el mensaje, y tú dirás qué quieres de regalo.

**Linsy:** breve pero intenso, gracias por los elogios XD

**mara black de lupin:** ¿rowling 2, juas, no por favor, que ahora mismo hay mucha gente intentando matar a rowling 1 como para que me confundan con ella XP. El triángulo LilxJamesxSnape tiene para rato, tú tranquila.

**lucemvicuna:** ya me irás contando qué te parecen los demás

**Gerulita:** no importa que no pongas mucho, se agradece cualquier palabra de ánimo XD

**Ilmare Rochindil: **quizás no seas el review 160 pero creo que os tendré que hacer un regalo a todos los que me seguís desde el principio dejando mensajes, un premio a la fidelidad XD.

Bueno, respecto a lo que le dice el centauro a Jamie, no vas muy desencaminada con respecto a lo que significa hijo de príncipes, yo soy de las que está convencida que Harry es heredero de Gryffindor por un lado o por otro, pero como sigo con la duda y el 6º libro está tan cerca lo he dejado un poco ambiguo por si acaso.

Sí, ya sé que lo de LxR parece hasta incestuoso XD, pronto se acabará, tranquila. Incluso antes de ver la 3ª peli, yo ya pensaba que ocurría algo raro con Lily¿por qué en los libros todo el mundo habla tan tranquilo de James pero de la pelirroja apenas dicen nada? Lo único que sabemos es su aspecto físico, que se le daban muy bien los Encantamientos y que no soportaba a James hasta 6º curso. Tengo algunas amigas que apuestan que todos andaban enamorados de Lily pero que fue James quien se la quedó.

Los días oscuros habían empezado hacía bastante, recuerda la muerte del padre de Thea, pero ahora es cuando tito Voldy va a ponerse serio de verdad y nuestros protas ya son lo suficientemente mayores para entender lo que ocurre... e inmiscuirse.

Si los Merodeadores te parecen unos adolescentes idiotas entonces estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo, ante todo yo quiero realismo, y los chicos a esa edad son insoportables (todos lo somos). XD

Tranquila con lo de review largo, me encanta, porque tú haces preguntas y observaciones. Esperaré impaciente tus comentarios

**Karen Black Potter Lupin:** ah, una lectora de The Day, me siento particularmente orgullosa de ese fic, adoro el drama. Gracias por todos los elogios, en serio, espero que los capis sigan colmando tus expectativas.

**demalfoy:** lo de Sirius y Thea todavía tiene mucha hª por delante, no te adelanto nada. Sí, yo tb soy de las de _muerte a la rata_, no veas lo difícil que es hacer intervenir a Peter a sabiendas que será un traidor sin escrúpulos, aunque le da mucho más juego a la evolución del personaje.

**Nariko: **suilad loka!. Acepto sugerencias para hacerle perrerías a Thea de parte del club de fans de Sirius, tú dirás (6). Tienes razón, como sigan acumulando tensión sexual Lil y Jamie veo que me engendran a Harry antes de tiempo, pero ¿a qué es divertido? XD ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a dejar tranquilito y con novia a Sirius? je, tengo planes muy interesantes pero ya bastante alboroto tengo con RxL como para poner tan pronto a los otros 2 a la gresca. A Sevy le tengo en el limbo de la narración, claro que se ha enterado ya de RxL pero... weno, no adelantemos cosas XD. Uy, la predicción ya la entenderás en su momento, aunque cuando quieras te la explico que tampoco es tan top secret. Me gustan los reviews kilométricos, así que si estás en día creativo no te cortes.

**Adrian Minkus:** El capi anterior era soso, digas lo que digas, es decir, lento y aburrido. Plan maquiavelico... hum... sí, describe bastante bien el lío de sucesos y personajes que se avecina XD. Siento no meter más a Hagrid, pero le cogí algo de tirria cuando me leí el 5º en inglés y no conseguía entenderle; la predicción parece haber gustado bastante. Salud Lector de Oro, Señor de los Elogios... toy mu mal después de contestar tanto review XP

**Luna: **te creo cuando dices que da flojera, reconozco el mismo mal vicio. Tranquila, lo de RxL no durará mucho, tengo a la mitad de los lectores atacados con esa relación, y a James le viene bien esta terapia de choque, así tengo excusa para que esté todo el día detrás de la pelirroja pidiéndole que salgan juntos, aunque antes te prometo que Lily va a pasar por lo mismo que él. La verdad es que todos en general son una pandilla de inmaduros, como dijo James, Lily es un fraude, intenta mostrarse seria y responsable pero le patinan las hormonas como al resto.

**Ginny84: **¿soy yo, o parecía como si ni siquiera te hubieses sentado a escribir el review? al leerlo me ha sonado dicho a toda velocidad sin respirar XD Capi actualizaó, espero que te haya gustado.

**Cari chan:** suilad! sí, fue fácil hacer hablar al centauro después de practicar con tanto elfo, vidente o no XD. Te doy la dire a una page web con dibus de los Merodeadores absolutamente geniales por cada origen de nombre que me aciertes¿te hace el trato? ;) Los fics son mala influencia, tanto para el que lee como para el que escribe, yo tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo sobre Globalización o estudiando en vez de esto, ains, pero la carne es débil que dicen por ahí. La musa está lanzadísima, espero que tb acepte chivarme los exámenes.

**blacklady:** yo kero pucho a mis lectores, por eso pronto dejaré de haceros sufrir con RxL que la mitad estáis tomando tranquilizantes por el trauma XD. Sigue leyendo el próximo capi para responder a tu pregunta sobre si Lil descubre a Rem o no. No es que se le mueva el piso, es que Lily sufre un terremoto de 10 en la escala cada vez que James se acerca demasiado, una amiga dice que como siga acumulando tensión sexual entre ambos van a desmadrarse en cuanto me dé la vuelta XD.

Besotes a todos.

Rian Elanta Black


	27. Secretos y más secretos III

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS VÍCTIMAS DE LOS EXÁMENES DE JUNIO. XP

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Secretos, secretos y más secretos III ,o porque todo el mundo tiene algo que esconder.

La blandura del colchón y la almohada fue lo primero que llegó a su cerebro. Lo segundo la tenue luz y el silencio. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, descubriendo una hilada de camas blancas con los cabeceros contra la pared. ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?. Tardó un poco más en recordar lo sucedido, y cuando lo hizo se estremeció.

" Hola, cariño¿cómo te encuentras? -. La enfermera le ofreció un vaso de agua, ayudándola a incorporarse.

" Débil -.

" Es normal, no te preocupes, recuperarás las fuerzas en un par de días -. Le dio una pócima de sabor dulzón – Ahora descansa. El director vendrá a verte en breve -.

Lily se sentía incapaz de calcular el tiempo, así que no supo si habrían pasado horas o segundos antes que Dumbledore hiciera acto de presencia sacándola de su duermevela. Parecía sereno, aunque no llegó a sonreír como siempre hacía.

" Madam Pomfrey dice que se recupera rápido, señorita Evans -.

" Profesor¿qué ha pasado? -.

" ¿No recuerdas nada? – tanteó él, mirándola por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

" Recuerdo que Nott y su pandilla me asaltaron en un pasillo y yo hice algo – Evocó la hermosa luz -, magia sin control como cuando era pequeña -.

Dumbledore asintió despacio.

" Eso fue más o menos lo sucedido -.

" ¿Cómo que más o menos? – inquirió Lily.

" No es raro que ante situaciones de gran tensión los magos hagan magia sin varita, pero tu caso ha sido algo fuera de lo común -. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una silla y tomó asiento – Los cuatro muchachos están siendo atendidos en San Mungo por la cantidad de magia que les afectó -.

" ¿Yo mandé a cuatro chicos al hospital? -. Lily sintió que empezaba a marearse a pesar de estar tumbada.

" Fue un accidente – recalcó al instante el anciano mago.

" Pero yo no tengo tanta fuerza, ni siquiera soy una de las mejores duelistas -.

" Lily, tu verdadero potencial aún se halla escondido en tu interior, las clases en Hogwarts lo despertarán poco a poco y aprenderás a dominar tan preciado don -.

" Sigo sin entenderlo¿a qué don se refiere? -.

" Igual que hay magos que caminan por la frontera entre mago y squib, hay otros que caminan en un límite por encima de la magia común -. Dumbledore pareció recordar algo triste – Somos muy pocos los que superamos esa barrera, por eso es tan importante aprender que el mero hecho de tener poder no significa que puedas usarlo indiscriminadamente, eso es egoísmo y, en ocasiones, conduce a senderos más oscuros de los que nadie podría imaginar -.

" ¿Hay otros alumnos en Hogwarts con este... como yo? – preguntó Lily.

" Unos pocos, y no, no voy a decirte quienes –. El director rebuscó en los bolsillos de su amplia túnica azul celeste y sacó un ajado libro de tapas oscuras – Un pequeño obsequio -.

La muchacha tomó el volumen y lo ojeó curiosa, en la primera página encontró en intrincadas letras góticas el título y la autora: _De Magicum Sensorum, un compendio de magia emocional por la suma sacerdotisa druídica Luanna de Inis Cealtra. _

" Luanna fue una de las más renombradas druidas medievales, sus estudios sobre Encantamientos relacionados con el estado anímico del mago te resultarán interesantes -. Dumbledore pasó algunas páginas y señaló un par de epígrafes – Es un diario por lo que no se hará aburrido -.

" Muchas gracias – dijo ella, más tranquila.

" De nada, Lily, ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar, los elfos han preparado buñuelos de postre -.

Era inevitable, conversar con Dumbledore liberaba de las preocupaciones como si él se hiciera cargo de todos los problemas del universo cual titánico Atlas. El excéntrico director le acompañó hasta la mesa Gryffindor antes de dirigirse a la de profesores. Lily sintió las miradas escrutadoras de los estudiantes, así que se encogió entre Althea y Selinda en un vago intento por pasar desapercibida.

" Me alegra verte -. Su mejor amiga le dio un abrazo – Nos diste un susto de muerte -.

" ¿Por qué? -.

" Remus te siguió cuando saliste de la Torre, nosotros fuimos tras vosotros -. Thea bajó la voz – No conseguíamos encontrarte, entonces apareció Hasty y nos informó que te habían llevado a la enfermería por una trifulca con esos mortífagos en potencia. Sólo pudimos asomarnos un instante antes que Pomfrey nos echase de allí, estabas gris ceniza, pensamos que tendrían que enviarte al hospital con los otros. Por cierto¿qué les hiciste para mandarles a San Mungo y acabar tú tan mal? -.

" Me asusté tanto que hice magia fuera de control y me agoté, Dumbledore dice que las clases en Hogwarts me han hecho más fuerte y por eso los efectos fueron tan desproporcionados -.

Aquello no era una mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Lily no quería ocultarle cosas a su mejor amiga, sin embargo se veía incapaz de revelarle que era una de las brujas más poderosas del colegio, por lo menos hasta que ella misma lo asumiera.

" ¿Y Remus? -.

" ¿No lo recuerdas, Lil, hoy tenía su terapia – dijo Thea – Los chicos han ido con él mientras espera que vengan a buscarle los del hospital. Estaba preocupadísimo por ti, se echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido -.

" No fue culpa suya, sólo mala suerte – suspiró la pelirroja – Oye¿te importa si subimos a la Torre, estoy hartándome de ser el centro de atención del Comedor -.

" Como quieras -. Thea guardó un puñado de buñuelos en la servilleta para después.

Fue al entrar en la Sala Común que Lily reparó en algo.

" Thea, si vosotros no me ayudasteis¿quién lo hizo? -.

" Ni idea, algún profesor o alumno que pasara por allí daría la alarma -.

" Sí, es probable -. Pero Lily luchaba por recordar claramente aquella voz invocando la niebla; si seguía acumulando secretos y misterios a esa velocidad acabaría estallando – Espero que Remus se encuentre bien, tanto embrollo acabará por afectar su salud -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" Remus, deja de darle vueltas, tú no fuiste quién la hirió -.

El joven licántropo caminaba de un lado a otro de la salita de estar de la Casa de los Gritos, cual bestia enjaulada, ignorando los intentos de sus amigos por tranquilizarle. Peter aguardaba en un rincón, temeroso ante el malhumor de Remus y por la posibilidad que se transformara en cualquier momento.

" Si no la hubiera asustado ella no habría salido de la Torre – repitió por enésima vez, derribando una silla de una violenta patada – Ya visteis en qué estado se encontraba cuando dejamos la enfermería... estaba tan gris como el granito... -.

" Pero ahora se encuentra bien, madam Pomfrey nos lo aseguró – insistió James -, antes de echarnos a patadas, por cierto -.

" Y en segundo curso casi la mato al quedar suelto por el colegio... sólo causo problemas, soy un peligro para todos los que me rodean... -.

" Eso es una estupidez, tú no causas más problemas que Jamie o yo – intervino Sirius – Y como sigas diciendo subnormalidades te hago entrar en razón aunque sea a golpes -.

" Sirius, coje un diccionario y aprende de una maldita vez lo que significa "sutileza" -. James agarró a Lupin de los hombros y le obligó a encararle – Remus, apenas quedan unos minutos para que salga la luna, debes calmarte por tu propio bien. Por favor, entiende que no puedes evitar que ocurran cosas malas y que no se deben a tu condición de hombre lobo -.

" Sin embargo, tú quieres a Lily y aquí estás, intentando protegerme, sería mejor que no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque y vosotros... -.

" ¡Remus, reacciona! – gritó Sirius - ¡Jamás pienses que estarías mejor muerto, porque no es verdad! -.

" En eso estoy de acuerdo con él, eres nuestro amigo, contra viento y marea, para siempre – aseveró James hacia esos evasivos ojos, más ambarinos que castaño claro.

" Eh, chicos, debemos irnos... la luna... -.

" Ya, Peter, enseguida -.

Remus se apartó de sus compañeros; bajo la débil luz del fuego mágico de la chimenea, resaltaba en su rostro el cansancio y el dolor de cada una de las noches de luna llena que había padecido. Envuelto en los grises ropajes de su soledad, les dio la espalda.

" Marchaos, es la hora -.

Peter estaba en el túnel antes que terminara de hablar, Sirius entró a regañadientes.

" Volveremos al alba – prometió James, pero nadie respondió desde el salón antes de cerrar la trampilla.

Un grito desgarró la noche. Peter dio un bote. Sirius se giró con su varita iluminada como si fuera a regresar a la casa, mas se detuvo y alzó el angustiado rostro hacia la madera que le separaba del monstruo que se apoderaba de uno de sus mejores amigos cada mes.

" Salgamos de aquí, no podemos ayudarle -. La expresión de James era la de alguien que no puede salvar a un náufrago y lo ve ahogarse ante sus ojos.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Lily era incapaz de dormir. Vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. El insomnio era algo de lo más lógico tras pasarse durmiendo día y medio.

La pelirroja apartó las sabanas con un par de patadas, alcanzó su bata y, con el libro de Luanna en mano y la varita en el bolsillo, bajó a la Sala Común. Un par de elfos domésticos hacían la limpieza nocturna, les saludó y se apoltronó en su sofá favorito, el mismo que le gustaba a James y otro motivo de discusión que añadir a la lista; al poco, uno de los elfos le trajo una infusión que ella le agradeció encarecidamente.

La noche se arrastraba lánguidamente en tanto Lily pasaba las páginas, amarillentas por el transcurso de los siglos. La narración oscilaba entre el idioma técnico de un estudioso y la más dulce poesía. Luanna poseía un raro poder: sus emociones afectaban mágicamente a la climatología de su entorno, consiguiendo desencadenar tormentas de pétalos de flores al enamorarse o inundaciones en un arrebato de tristeza.

" _Pues sabed que he ahondado en la sabiduría de los ancestros, buscando remedio para la maldición que causa dolor y penuria a aquellos que amo, y la bienaventuranza me ha conducido a una revelación: el poder de la voluntad se halla trabado con el poder del ánima y ambos todo lo pueden, incluso batirse en triunfal duelo contra la dama de la guadaña..._ -.

El gran reloj de péndulo dio las cinco, sobresaltando a Lily.

" _Debería intentar descansar hasta las siete, por lo menos, o me quedaré sopa en clase de Transformaciones_ – pensó, al tiempo que guardaba sus cosas e iba hacia las escaleras.

Acababa de pisar el segundo escalón cuando escuchó voces, alguien bajaba de los cuartos de los chicos. Se pegó a la pared, ocultándose en las sombras, picada por la curiosidad de quién andaría danzando por ahí a esas horas.

" ¿No es un poco peligroso? -.

" Pete, créeme cuando digo que esta ha debido ser la peor noche de los últimos años para nuestro amigo -.

Lily vio aparecer a Peter, James y Sirius; vestían ajada ropa muggle y James portaba una tela brillante y plateada.

" Si tienes miedo, Pete, quédate -. Sirius cogió el lienzo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros, sólo su cabeza quedó flotando en el vacío. Lily ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

" Nada de discusiones, Black, tenemos prisa – le reprendió James – Ahora calladitos, no tengo ganas que Peeves, las F.F. o quien sea nos atrape -.

Los tres chicos se metieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Lily susurró un hechizo y una gran X apareció sobre la tela desvanecida; se desilusionó a sí misma con otro toque de varita, y salió corriendo en pos de sus compañeros. Seguirles fue un auténtico reto para la muchacha, que aún estaba cansada por su enfrentamiento con los slytherins; los tres gryffindors, por el contrario, se conocían cada recoveco del castillo, su paso era veloz y muchas veces Lily estuvo a punto de perderles en los pasadizos secretos. La persecución la condujo a los terrenos del colegio, justo frente a los invernaderos, iluminados por la incipiente claridad que precede al alba y los últimos destellos de la luna llena.

La X fluorescente enfiló campo a través, hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del Sauce Boxeador donde los tres muchachos reaparecieron. Lily anuló el hechizo señalador, sin perderse como James usaba un palo para tocar el árbol y mantenerlo inmóvil hasta que ellos tres desaparecieron bajo las grandes raíces. Cualquier asomo de duda en Lily fue silenciado por la curiosidad y la valentía propia de su Casa, así que tomó el palo y ella también descendió a las profundidades de la tierra.

De repente, se encontró sumida en la húmeda oscuridad de una galería subterránea.

" _¡Lumos!_ -.

La varita emitió un resplandor apagado, sólo lo justo para no dejarse los pies o la cabeza al andar. Aquel lugar no era un simple agujero, las marcas producidas por la excavación aún se notaban en las paredes; podía ser uno de los pasadizos secretos del castillo, pero entonces ¿por qué partía del Sauce¿y por qué parecía tan nuevo?. El camino se le hizo eterno, en tanto esquivaba raíces y piedras. Sentía un constante cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta y también por lo que habría más adelante, mientras el frío atravesaba la bata y el camisón entumeciendo su cuerpo.

Apenas se lo podía creer cuando atisbó una tenue luminosidad al fondo; aceleró sus pasos y apagó la varita para encubrir su presencia. Dio con unas escaleras excavadas en la roca que ascendían hasta una trampilla abierta; Lily se asomó despacio, descubriendo las sombras de un vestíbulo, una escalera y habitaciones que se perdían en la negrura imperante. Salió del hueco justo a tiempo pues, nada más ponerse en pie, Sirius llegó a la carrera y se arrojó prácticamente de cabeza hacia el túnel. La muchacha se estremeció al pensar en la expresión mezcla de angustia y frustración del rebelde gryffindor.

Sus pasos la llevaron más allá del vestíbulo, hacia una sala donde se percibían voces alarmadas y el resplandor del fuego. Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó a Lily ante aquel dantesco panorama; allí, sobre el suelo carcomido, Remus Lupin agonizaba en medio de un charco de sangre, con su delgado cuerpo surcado por espeluznantes heridas que James y Peter se afanaban en vendar en un desesperado intento por frenar las hemorragias. Lily prácticamente se derrumbó en un rincón, justo en la puerta del salón mas sin llegar a entrar, invisible gracias al encantamiento desilusionador. Sus manos palparon algo que humedecía la madera, las alzó ante su rostro para descubrir que estaban llenas de sangre; Lily sintió que le faltaba el aire.

" Remus... -. James se agachó para hablar directamente al oído del herido – Remus, por favor, amigo, aguanta un poco más -. Esbozó una amarga sonrisa – Le he prometido a Sirius que te mantendría vivo, y ya sabes que me partirá la cabeza con el bate si no lo cumplo -.

Un insoportable nudo se apropió de la garganta de Lily, mordió el cuello de su bata mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

" James, deja eso y ayúdame con la pierna, sigue sangrando a pesar del coagulante -.

El chico de gafas se puso en pie de un salto y arrancó de cuajo una de las cortinas para anudarla con fuerza en torno a la pierna de Remus.

" Hecha más polvos de cyrana, Peter – le ordenó sin dejar de vendar – Tenemos que parar la hemorragia ya, si pierde más sangre morirá -.

Lo que pareció una eternidad más tarde, Sirius regresó con la enfermera del colegio y con Dumbledore pisándole los talones a través de las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Sin mediar palabra, Madam Pomfrey se arrodilló junto a Remus y le suministró un par de pociones.

" Buen trabajo, caballeros – dijo ella tras examinar los improvisados vendajes – Por favor, cambien ya esas caras, el señor Lupin está grave pero fuera de peligro -.

En efecto, la respiración del muchacho se había vuelto pausada y su piel parecía abandonar ese tono ceniciento pre mortem. Sirius se dejó caer sentado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, jadeando; James se acercó a él, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo.

" Bien, muchachos, llevemos al señor Lupin a la enfermería para que pueda terminar de recuperarse -. Dumbledore les sonrió – Sobra decir lo orgulloso que me siento de vosotros -.

Primero cruzaron las llamas Madam Pomfrey y Remus, bien arropado sobre una camilla, seguidos de Dumbledore con un aturdido Peter.

" Sirius, vamos – llamó James con el bote de polvos flu en la mano.

Pero Sirius no se movió, seguía sentado con la mirada clavada sobre la sangre del suelo, ahora negra.

" Creí que le perdíamos -. La voz se le quebró en un sollozo.

James regresó sobre sus pasos y, arrodillándose, abrazó a Sirius. Desde las sombras, Lily les observaba luchando por ahogar su propio llanto; ver desmoronarse al jovial Sirius era algo muy duro.

" Black, te juro que te mato si no dejas de llorar – protestó James con la voz tomada.

Risa y llanto se vieron amortiguadas por el hombro de Potter. Los dos chicos se incorporaron y recobraron la compostura lo mejor que pudieron.

" Hay que intentarlo ya, no puedo soportar la idea de permitir que se repita una noche como ésta sin hacer otra cosa que correr a dar la alarma -.

" Es arriesgado, quisiera esperar al menos otros dos meses más -.

" ¡Remus ha estado a punto de morir, cuando hemos llegado ni respiraba, maldita sea! –. Sirius pateó el suelo de tal manera que crujió amenazando con romperse -, y tú hablas de esperar otras dos lunas llenas¡me niego, si hace falta lo intentaré solo -.

" Y si mueres en el intento ¿qué¿cómo crees que se sentiría Remus, ya sabes como es, se echaría la culpa de tu estupidez y le amargarías aún más la existencia -. James tomó a Sirius por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos – Remus te necesita vivo, nos necesita a los tres -.

" ¿Y si muere él entonces qué? -.

" Sirius, estás agotado, y cuando eso ocurre te pones más cabezota que de costumbre... vayamos a la enfermería con nuestro amigo licántropo, mañana discutiremos lo otro -.

El rebelde gryffindor parecía que iba a replicar, pero acabó por asentir y acompañar a su amigo a la chimenea, donde se desvanecieron en una llamarada verde.

La soledad se abatió sobre Lily desencadenando su llanto. Ahora se reprochaba el haber seguido a los chicos; ella no tenía derecho a presenciar aquello, ni la agonía de Remus, ni su secreto, ni a los demás desnudando sus almas como jamás lo harían ante nadie.

Poco a poco fue serenándose y con la tranquilidad llegaron dos revelaciones: que debía regresar al colegio antes que advirtieran su ausencia, y que tendría que hacerlo por el asqueroso, oscuro, gélido y húmedo túnel.

Pagó caro el cansancio y lo que acababa de contemplar, pues se olvidó de la agresividad del Sauce, recibiendo una lluvia de latigazos con las ramas que hicieron brotar la sangre aunque no resultaron de excesiva gravedad. Encontró el acceso secreto que usaron los chicos para salir del colegio, pero fue incapaz de recordar cada uno de los recovecos así que tuvo que hacer la mitad del trayecto en campo abierto arriesgándose a ser atrapada in fraganti.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la Sala Común, mas no había ningún alumno por los alrededores. Remontó las escaleras de las habitaciones sintiendo que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento, impuso su voluntad y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido; dos ojos amatista la miraron impactados.

" ¡Lily! -.

Althea agarró a su mejor amiga, que parecía salida de una película de terror por la expresión desencajada y la sangre, y la condujo hasta la cama.

Lil¿qué ha pasado? –.

Su amiga se hizo un ovillo y empezó a llorar.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" Lily, estás horrible -.

La interpelada alzó su ojeroso rostro de los zapatos que intentaba anudar con poco tino, suspiró, y volvió a seguir con su tarea. Deyanira, Kathleen y Selinda ya estaban desayunando cuando ella llegó, así que no se habían enterado de la extraña aparición de su compañera pelirroja.

Thea se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga con esa expresión seria que la hacía tan parecida a su madre.

" Siento una profunda tristeza en tu interior -.

" No es nada -. Se recogió el pelo rápidamente en un par de coletas – Bueno... sí, es algo, pero no puedo contártelo. No te preocupes¿vale, estoy bien -.

" Si necesitas hablar más adelante ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo -.

La joven vidente era consciente que aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones en que Lily se encerraba en sí misma, así que respetó su silencio por muy inquietante que resultara el hecho de haberla visto aparecer igual que en su premonición. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse de verdad al descubrir en James, Peter y Sirius el mismo aspecto que el que lucía su amiga. No hacía falta ser una vidente para darse cuenta que había sucedido esa noche algo grave que implicaba a aquellos cuatro.

" Parece que hay una plaga de insomnio – comentó Deyanira, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

Los ojos de Lily se encontraron con los de James, verde contra castaño.

" ¿Insomnio? – interrogó él, y había todo un mundo de preguntas en esa simple palabra.

" Como dormí tanto tras el encuentro con los slytherins no tenía sueño y estuve dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche -.

" Toda no -. Selinda cesó de untar su tostada -, bajaste a la Sala Común -.

A Peter se le cayó la cuchara en su tazón casi vacío sobresaltando a sus compañeros.

" Aproveché que no tenía sueño y bajé a leer un rato... creo que el reloj daba las cinco cuando ya estaba de regreso en la cama -.

No era del todo una mentira, ella pensaba regresar a su cuarto cuando sus tres camaradas gryffindors irrumpieron en la Sala Común de camino al Sauce. Para un buen observador, como Thea, fue claramente evidente cómo los tres chicos se relajaban tras la explicación de la pelirroja.

" Hay una poción muy buena contra el insomnio, señorita Evans -. James le tiró un cereal a la muchacha – Si tú me la pides te la consigo -.

" ¿Gratis? -.

" Por un besito -.

Fue instantáneo, James se encontró con el tazón de cereales con leche chorreando sobre su cabeza mientras Lily estallaba en improperios.

" Ésta es una de las cosas que más voy a echar de menos cuando acabemos el colegio, los desayunos no volverán a ser tan divertidos – le confió Deyanira a Selinda.

La furibunda pelirroja cogió su mochila y abandonó el Comedor con una Thea que intentaba reprimir las carcajadas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Lily atendió como bien pudo a las clases, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño cataclismo en Transformaciones al, sin saber cómo, convertir su gato en un tigre de bengala. Necesitaba ver a Remus, asegurarse en persona que estaba bien, aunque las bromas de sus amigos demostrasen que no había de qué preocuparse.

La oportunidad se le presentó después de Adivinación; James y Sirius tenían Runas, Peter se fue a echar una siesta, y Thea a prácticas con su madre. Una vez en la enfermería, encontró a Madam Pomfrey tomando té en su despacho en compañía de un libro. Lily pasó a gatas al recinto de las camillas, yendo directamente hacia la única que tenía las cortinas echadas. Atisbando entre los blancos cortinajes, Lily dio con una cabeza de cabello castaño claro reposando sobre la almohada; Remus, tapado hasta la cintura, los brazos sobre la sábana completamente vendados, dormía placidamente.

" _Un ángel soñando_ – pensó ella.

Debió hacer algún ruido, porque el muchacho giró la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir quién le visitaba. Lily sonrió, procurando tranquilizarle, aunque en un primer momento había dado un respingo ante las heridas del pálido rostro.

" ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz ronca el convaleciente, procurando no perder la calma.

" Seguí a los otros por el túnel del Sauce... yo... quería saber cómo estabas -.

Remus cerró un instante los ojos y respiró profundamente, parecía un nadador a punto de saltar del trampolín.

" Tú... sabes... lo que soy -.

" Sí, lo sé... pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Thea, te lo juro – replicó ella muy deprisa.

Parte de la tensión abandonó el maltratado cuerpo de Remus, incluso se concedió una sonrisa.

" Me recuerdas a Sirius, él tampoco sabe cómo tratarme en muchas ocasiones -.

La pelirroja se acercó a la cama y frunció el ceño ante los vendajes.

" ¿Te duele? -.

" No, madam Pomfrey se ocupa de ello, pero me siento muy cansado... -.

" ¿Siempre es así¿tan...? -.

" Digamos que has tenido mala suerte, me viste en la peor transformación que alcanzo a recordar -. Los ojos brillaron ambarinos un instante – En realidad, me has visto en las dos peores -.

Lily parpadeó confusa.

" Segundo año, la noche de las habichuelas – suspiró Remus.

El recuerdo de aquel Halloween golpeó a Lily con fuerza, aún tenía ocasionales pesadillas con aquella bestia de ojos dorados.

" Eras tú... – musitó.

" Era una parte de mí, una parte que merece todo tu odio, desprecio, miedo...yo... ¿podrás perdonarme alguna vez, Lily, por eso y por gritarte ayer... cuando te vi tan mal tras el ataque yo... -.

Ella se inclinó y abrazó suavemente a Remus, él le devolvió el gesto sintiendo una profunda paz. Ella no le odiaba, ese hecho significaba tanto que no podía explicarse con palabras.

" Gracias – musitó el licántropo con el rostro perdido entre los cabellos ígneos – Gracias, Lily -.

El cansancio, el exceso de información, ver a Remus en semejante estado; las emociones desbordaron a la muchacha y se echó a llorar.

" Por favor, Lily, no llores; todo está bien – dijo él, azorado.

" ¡No está bien! -. Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos – Tú no te viste anoche, en medio de un charco de sangre a punto de morir -.

Remus palideció brevemente.

" Soy consciente de ello, pero ahora no corro peligro... y no merezco que nadie llore por mí -.

" Lo mereces más de lo que crees -. Lily se pasó una manga por la cara, alejando el llanto – Tus amigos estarían de acuerdo, por muy alocados que sean -.

" No son tan malos como pretenden demostrar a todo el colegio, simplemente son algo impulsivos, sobre todo Sirius, James es más reflexivo y Peter es según le viene el día -.

" ¿Potter, reflexivo, pero si tiene una snitch por cerebro -.

La risa de Lupin irritó bastante a la pelirroja, y más cuando él enredó un mechón de su cabello rojo con el dedo en un gesto infantil.

" No va a funcionar – dijo Remus.

" ¿El qué? -.

" Tú y yo juntos -. El licántropo parpadeó cansado – ¿Te parece dejarlo como amigos, siempre te dará derecho a enrollarte conmigo en caso de necesidad -.

" Te pegaría si no fuera porque me da miedo matarte – gruñó Lily.

Remus volvió a reír, colmando de vida sus ojos.

" Es divertido ser tu novio, pero no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, hasta la profesora Marinatos se dio cuenta -.

" ¿A ti también te lo dijo? -.

" Sí, nuestros destinos se cruzan mas sólo como buenos amigos. Creo que es porque no discutimos lo suficiente -. El chico se hundió entre los almohadones, sonriendo ante la expresión escandalizada de Lily al captar la indirecta – Es lo mejor, creo que no valgo para tener novia, demasiado estrés -.

" Acabará por gustarte alguien nuevo y cambiarás de idea – opinó Lily.

" Quién sabe... ah, será mejor que te vayas, no creo que madam Pomfrey tarde mucho en hacer su ronda -.

" Nos vemos entonces cuando te den el alta... por cierto¿puede quedar todo esto entre tú y yo, no quiero que los otros sepan que yo sé lo que eres -.

" Será nuestro secreto – le guiñó un ojo – Secreto entre amigos -.

Lily le dio un sencillo beso en los labios y salió furtivamente de la enfermería.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" Debimos saltarnos alguna clase para ir a verle -.

" Sólo habría servido para que Pomfrey nos echase a patadas de la enfermería – replicó James a su mejor amigo.

" Sí, cuando se enfada es como una mutación entre McGo en uno de sus días malos y la señora Pince – opinó Peter.

El trío de gryffindors se estaba saltando la cena para visitar a Remus, lo que no era algo tan horrible pues pasarían por las cocinas de camino a su Casa. Sólo había una cama con las cortinas echadas en toda la enfermería, donde Remus les recibió con una radiante sonrisa, recostado en varios almohadones mientras daba buena cuenta de sus emparedados favoritos.

" Tienes un aspecto... estupendo, Remus – observó Peter, tan sorprendido como los otros.

" Lo sé¿qué tal vosotros¿me he perdido algo interesante en clase? -.

Ellos le contemplaron como si se hubiese transformado en uno de los engendros que tanto fascinaban a Hagrid.

" ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con nuestro amigo Lupin? – inquirió James.

" Tanto optimismo no es normal¿se puede saber qué te da Pomfrey ahora de medicina¿marihuana? – saltó Sirius.

" A ver si os decidís, o me queréis deprimido o alegre – protestó Remus.

" Tranquilo, no nos muerdas – rió el atractivo gryffindor – Es que resulta una novedad interesante -.

Le contaron el accidente de Lily al transformar el gato en tigre de tal forma que le arrancaron unas estrepitosas carcajadas al convaleciente.

" Basta... mis costillas... – se quejó Remus sin que la sonrisa le abandonase.

James tosió un poco y adoptó su pose de: esto es un momento serio.

" Remus, creo que eres consciente de lo cerca que has estado de no contarlo esta vez -.

" Me hago una ligera idea, sí – asintió él, recordando la descripción de Lily.

" ¡Ni ligera idea, ni meigas fritas¡tú no te viste anoche, ahí, en medio de un charco de sangre más muerto que vivo! -.

Hay que decir que Remus intentó reprimir la risa con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que lo intentó, pero tras contemplar fijamente a Sirius unos segundos e imaginarle con el pelo pelirrojo, fracasó de mala manera.

" A ver si Sirius tiene razón y le dan marihuana – dijo Peter, examinando las etiquetas de las botellas que reposaban sobre la mesita auxiliar.

" Esto, Remsie¿seguro que estás bien? -.

" Sí... sí, tranquilos -. El licántropo respiró hondo para calmarse, ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

" En serio, hay días que le entiendo menos que a un troll comiendo polvorones -.

Con gesto divertido, James palmeó la espalda de Sirius.

" Lo importante es que nuestro amigo se encuentra bien -.

" Si tú lo dices -. Sirius miró de manera sugerente las vendas que ocultaban las brutales lesiones.

" Mamá gallina ataca de nuevo – bromeó Peter, aunque tuvo buen cuidado de ponerse a cubierto de la ira de su amigo, es decir, salió corriendo en cuanto Sirius intentó echarle mano sin dejar de cacarear en todo momento..

James les observaba con una sonrisa, ocultando así una preocupación muy semejante a la de su mejor amigo por Remus. Necesitaban transformarse cuanto antes en animagos, pero les faltaba muchísimo entrenamiento; no era tan fácil como pensó en un principio, porque no bastaba con transformarse sino que había que aprender a mantener la mente humana dentro de un animal, fortalecer la voluntad para que ésta no se diluyera dejándoles atrapados en sus nuevos cuerpos. Tendrían que encontrar la manera de estudiar más días y no sólo con luna llena, aunque levantasen las sospechas del perspicaz Remus.

El licántropo regañaba en ese momento a Sirius porque estaba ahogando con demasiado entusiasmo a Peter. Demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado. James se juró mentalmente que empezaría 5º curso siendo un animago, o moriría en el intento.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Remus retomó las clases cinco días después. Acostumbrado, por fin, a los cariñosos recibimientos de los alumnos tras las ausencias que le imponía su licantropía, correspondía con su típica amabilidad.

" Nuestro lobito es bastante popular¿verdad? -. Sirius miraba con picardía como su rubicundo amigo conversaba con dos ravenclaws antes de sentarse a cenar – Menos mal que su novia no es celosa -.

Lily terminó de servirse ensalada e informó con absoluta tranquilidad:

" Ya no soy su novia -.

Las reacciones en el entorno inmediato no se hicieron esperar: las chicas la sofocaron a preguntas mientras los chicos se giraban hacia el recién sentado Remus, excepto James que casi se ahoga con el zumo de calabaza.

" ¿Es cierto que ya no estás con Evans? – preguntó Peter - ¿Por qué? -.

" Porque no funcionaba – sonrió él, demostrando que no le afectaba su ruptura – Somos muy buenos amigos y la quiero mucho, pero nunca podríamos ser algo más... creo que es porque no discutimos lo suficiente -.

Sirius se echó a reír. James enrojeció brevemente y bebió de su copa para disimular, sintiendo que podría subirse a bailar encima de la mesa ante aquella noticia.

Lily no vio nada de aquello, asediada por sus compañeras.

" ¿Cuándo lo habéis dejado? -.

" ¿Por qué? -.

" Si hacíais una pareja muy linda -.

" Ya era hora que os dierais cuenta -.

La pelirroja sonrió a Thea por la última observación y añadió:

" Nuestros motivos tenemos para dejarlo, panda de cotillas -.

" Así que fue sólo atracción física y punto – dijo Deyanira.

" ¡Ey! – protestó ella – Tampoco hay que pasarse -.

" La verdad es que no tiene mal gusto la chica – rió Kathleen.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron haciendo bromas a costa de Lily. Ella soportó la tormenta con estoicismo, pues ya sabía que ocurriría cuando soltase la noticia a sus compañeras y se había mentalizado al respecto.

Algunos murmullos sorprendidos acabaron con las burlas. Lily siguió con la mirada lo que señalaban algunos gryffindors de primero, una regia lechuza negra que sobrevoló las mesas hasta posarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Alguien se levantó tras escasos segundos para acercarse a la mesa de profesores, era Snape el que enseñó la carta a Dumbledore y el que abandonó el Gran Comedor a toda velocidad. Los estudiantes empezaron a cuchichear sobre qué sucedería.

" Seguro que Voldemort ha llamado a su chico de los recados -.

El comentario pertenecía a Sirius y enojó sobre manera a la pelirroja, más por no poder defender al slytherin que por otra cosa.

" Aún es tu amigo -.

" Thea... -. Lily no sabía qué decir, pillada in fraganti.

La joven vidente esbozó una triste sonrisa.

" Supongo que fue una estupidez exigirte que le dieras de lado -.

" Tenías tus motivos – dijo Lily en voy muy baja, pendiente de si alguien les escuchaba.

" Sí, el odio, un motivo muy poco agradable -. La morena jugueteó con el corazón de la manzana que acababa de comerse – Consérvale, aunque procura no hablarme sobre él. Quizás no sea uno de ellos todavía, pero lo será; hasta yo soy capaz de percibir la oscuridad que nubla su futuro -.

" Él no es como Malfoy o Lestrange – rebatió Lily.

" Lo será -. La voz de Thea sonó tan contundente como una profecía, erizando los pelos de su amiga.

Los estudiantes empezaron a marcharse a sus habitaciones en cuanto los platos de la cena se esfumaron. Lily aprovechó el ajetreo para acercarse a los profesores bajo la mirada amatista.

" ¿Qué hace Evans? – se interesó James, que había pretendido quedarse rezagado para chinchar un rato a la joven.

" Hablar con Dumbledore – dijo ella en ese tonillo de quién informa de algo obvio.

" Ah¿de qué? -.

" No te importa Potter, largo – señaló la puerta - Tus amigos se impacientan -.

" ¡JAMIE! -.

" ¡Sirius, no berrees¡Y NO ME LLAMES JAMIE! -.

" ¡JIMMY! -.

El chico de gafas echó una última mirada de curiosidad a Lily antes de reunirse con sus amigos y proceder al estrangulamiento de Sirius.

" Profesor Dumbledore -. Lily detuvo al director justo antes que éste abandonara el Gran Comedor.

" Ah, joven Evans¿qué le ha parecido el libro que le presté? – sonrió el excéntrico mago.

" Muy interesante, aunque no quería hablarle de eso -.

" ¿Sobre qué entonces? -.

La pelirroja sintió que iba a sonar ridículo que una gryffindor se interesara por un slytherin, pero ese hombre era Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del mundo que siempre ponía nombres de dulces como contraseñas a su despacho.

" ¿Snape ha recibido malas noticias? –.

Los inteligentes ojos del director chispearon tras sus gafas de media luna.

" No me corresponde a mí divulgar la correspondencia de un alumno, aunque sí puedo decirle que no son horas para recibir cartas triviales -.

" Entiendo, y gracias -.

" Pase alguna tarde por mi despacho, me gustaría comentar sus descubrimientos sobre Luanna -.

" Cuente con ello, señor -.

Eran malas noticias, pero ¿cuales exactamente?. Se reunió con Thea y juntas salieron del Comedor para ir a encontrarse con su principal preocupación; Snape lucía la pesada capa de viaje y cargaba una mochila, su cetrino rostro era una máscara cuando cruzó ante las dos chicas camino de la entrada del castillo.

" ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? – se preguntó Lily en voz alta.

" Sufrimiento -. La voz de Althea sobresaltó a su amiga, por lo mucho que se asemejaba a la de Sofía – Un corazón que se desangra de pena y ausencia -.

El slytherin desapareció del otro lado del portón.

" Adelántate – le dijo Lily a la morena – Yo tengo que hablar con él -.

" Como quieras – cedió Thea – Lil... -.

La chica se detuvo para girarse un instante.

" Ah... suerte -.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se marchó. Thea la contempló preocupada y algo irritada, odiaba presentir a todas horas las cosas malas, eso la estaba convirtiendo en una amargada. Empezó a subir hacia la torre perdida en sus pensamientos, por eso no reparó en una sombra al pie de las escaleras.

En el exterior, Snape esperaba sentado en el último escalón de gastada piedra gris. Lily se sentó junto a él provocándole un sobresalto.

" ¡Evans, qué demonios haces? -.

" Ayudar a un amigo -.

" Lily, vuelve dentro, él no debe verte conmigo -. El chico la agarró del brazo y se puso en pie con la intención de obligarla personalmente.

" No me iré hasta que hablemos¿y quien es ese "él"? – se resistió ella.

" Mi padre, viene a recogerme - explicó a toda velocidad, mirando al cielo de tanto en tanto; Lily juraría que nunca le había visto tan expresivo, mostrando una abierta ansiedad – No debe verte -.

" ¿Por qué viene? -.

Snape bajó la cabeza, ocultando su expresión pero no así el temblor que se había apropiado de su cuerpo.

" Severus, por Dios¿qué ha pasado? -.

" Mi madre... ha muerto -.

No eran malas noticias, era la cosa más horrible que podía acaecerle al sombrío muchacho según Lily.

" Ahora que ya lo sabes, regresa dentro -. Investido de su estoicismo habitual, la empujó hacia la puerta.

" No me da la gana -.

" Me estás poniendo en peligro, demonios -.

" Quiero ayudarte -.

" Pues vete de una maldita vez, imbécil perra mestiza -.

Lily se revolvió contra los empujones y, siguiendo uno de sus impulsos, abrazó al slytherin.

" No voy a dejarte solo¿entendido? -.

" Lily... -.

" Tú fuiste quién invocó la niebla intentando protegerme de tus propios compañeros, he escuchado tu voz demasiadas veces durante nuestros duelos como para no reconocerla, y me llevaste a la enfermería enseguida... -.

" ...suéltame... -.

" Eres un slytherin insufrible, desagradable hasta tal punto que te partiría la cabeza en ocasiones, pero te conozco y sé que aún tienes suficiente de humano como para sentirte fatal por lo que acabas de perder -. Notó como los temblores volvían con renovada fuerza al cuerpo que abrazaba – Conmigo no te hacen falta máscaras, Severus¿recuerdas, no hay nadie a quién pueda contarle nuestros secretos, no hay nadie a quién pueda decirle que eres un hijo que está destrozado porque ha perdido a su madre, el ser a quién más amaba en este mundo -.

El escudo de indiferencia y acritud se desmoronó junto con Snape. Lily se encontró de repente sentada en las escaleras, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al slytherin que lloraba como nunca lo había hecho y como sólo haría una vez más en el futuro; Snape se agarró a ella, sintiendo que ya nada le importaba lo suficiente en su vida a excepción de esa gryffindor mandona de cálidos ojos esmeralda.

Una sensación rara hizo que Lily volviera la cabeza hacia el gran portón, encontrando allí a Peter flipando en colores. El chico al verse descubierto se marchó corriendo. La pelirroja sintió como si se hubiera tragado un cubito de hielo sin masticar; maldijo en silencio, si Pettigrew se iba de la lengua podía darse por muerta en Gryffindor.

El muchacho de aire ratonil corrió cuanto pudo, que no fue mucho, para alejarse de la escena que acababa de contemplar. ¡Evans y Snape!. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, rebobinando todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Debía contárselo a los otros? James podía sufrir un paro cardiaco, aunque antes de morirse del disgusto se cargaba a Snape con la entusiasta colaboración de Sirius. Remus se pondría de parte de Lily, seguro. Mirándolo bien, la verdad es que no parecía buena idea informar a sus amigos; se enojarían y la última vez que ocurrió él se quedó en medio y abandonado.

Tomando atajos ocultos, no tardó en llegar a la Torre Gryffindor. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, algunos alumnos de 7º preparaban unos trabajos de cara a los EXTASIS, otros de 5º parecían a punto de sufrir una crisis por los Encantamientos Repulsores y Althea leía tumbada frente a la chimenea. Peter subió a las habitaciones de los chicos todavía dudando qué hacer.

" ¡Ey, Pete¿dónde andabas¡ouch! -.

James y Sirius ya estaban con su acostumbrada batalla de almohadas. Remus salió de los cortinajes de su cama con el pijama a rayas y gesto de "estos no pasaron de los cinco años", aunque pronto recibió el primer almohadazo y se lanzó contra sus compañeros en plan salvaje. Peter se puso el pijama, esquivando como podía los lanzamientos de Sirius hasta que uno le dio en la cabeza despeinándole por completo.

" ¡PETER! -.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron petrificados a media pelea, véase, James despanzurrado en la cama intentando atizar a Sirius que estaba encima suyo asfixiándole con la almohada, Peter colgado del cuello de Black por haberle arreado y Remus golpeando la morena cabeza con su respectiva almohada intentado liberar a James. Desde la puerta, Lily les dirigió una mirada de "estáis peor de lo que pensaba" antes de agarrar a Pettigrew del cuello del pijama y sacarle a rastras de la habitación.

" No es por nada, pero Evans tiene una manía muy rara de llevarse a todo el mundo a rastras – opinó James, emergiendo todo despeinado y acalorado.

" Tendrá complejo de troglodita – opinó Sirius, acabando a continuación estropiciado en el suelo tras el empujón de James - ¡Animal! -.

" ¿Y para qué querrá a Peter? -.

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza con Remus.

Lily se detuvo poco antes de irrumpir en la Sala Común y soltó a un "acongojado" Pettigrew. El chico retrocedió un poco, preparándose para soportar la ira de la temperamental pelirroja.

" ¿Les has contado algo? -.

" No, nada de nada, te lo juro – le aseguró Peter.

Gran parte de la tensión de Lily se difuminó, dando paso a una actitud más amable.

" Menos mal... gracias por no decir nada -.

" Esto, sé que no me incumbe, pero... – se retorció las manos nervioso - ¿Tú... Snape? -.

" No te montes películas raras, Peter – dijo Lily, alarmada – No es como lo de Remus -.

" Ah¿entonces qué? -.

" Somos amigos, le conocí antes de entrar a Hogwarts y que nos pusieran en Casas diferentes -.

Peter guardó silencio unos instantes, parecía intentar hacerse a la idea de la posibilidad de tener un amigo slytherin, su cerebro empezó a resentirse del esfuerzo y abandonó.

" Imagino que Snape y amigo en la misma frase no te cuadra mucho -.

" La verdad es que no -.

" ¿Me guardarás el secreto, si Potter o Black se enteran... -.

" Sí, la bronca puede ser histórica -. Peter sonrió – No te preocupes, no se lo contaré -.

" Gracias -. Lily le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Si te preguntan por qué te he secuestrado, diles que es porque me has estropeado unos apuntes de Encantamientos que te presté -.

" Ah, vale -.

La pelirroja se marchó y Peter volvió a su cuarto bastante desconcertado. Sus amigos le rodearon suspicaces al verle tan callado y rojo.

" ¿Se puede saber qué quería Evans? -.

" ¿Pete? -.

" Tío, reacciona... -. Sirius le paso la mano ante los ojos.

" No puede haberle lanzado una maldición – dudó Remus.

" Es eso, o la única neurona de Peter falleció... ¡ay! -. Los ojos grises de Black se clavaron homicidas en su pequeño amigo tras recibir una patada suya en la espinilla - ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso es el día "peguemos a Sirius" y yo no me he enterado? -.

" Me ha echado la bronca por estropearle unos apuntes de Encantamientos – farfulló finalmente Peter.

" ¿Para qué le pides apuntes a ella teniéndonos a nosotros? – le reprochó James.

" Ella es la mejor en Encantamientos -.

" Tiene razón, James – dijo Remus – Incluso Sirius y tú sufristeis algunas complicaciones con el encantamiento empático, no obstante Lily lo consiguió a la primera -.

" Siempre andas defendiéndola -.

" Porque, aunque vosotros sois mis mejores amigos, ella es mi mejor amiga – sonrió el licántropo.

" Ni lo intentes, Jamie -. Sirius hizo un gesto de negación con la mano – Nunca arrastrarás a Remsie a una discusión mientras no tenga cerca la luna llena -.

" Eso lo veremos... – entrecerró los ojos tras las gafas - ¡Pelea de almohadas! -.

Reanudaron la batalla dejada a medias, para gran alivio de Peter que sabía como se las gastaban sus amigos cuando querían averiguar algo.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

La llegada de Marzo hizo que las exigencias de los profesores aumentaran de manera directamente proporcional al tiempo que faltaba para los exámenes. Una relativa tranquilidad se estableció en el colegio ya que los máximos alborotadores andaban bastante ocupados; James entrenaba para el partido contra Slytherin a principios de Mayo, por añadidura tenía que estudiar a horas intempestivas con Sirius y Peter para convertirse en animagos. Althea siguió perfeccionando sus habilidades precognoscitivas, lo que tenía con los nervios de punta todo el día a Lupin. Lily repartía su tiempo entre el estudio, sus amigas, el irritante Snape, y las discusiones con James.

Así transcurrió Abril y los nervios se fueron crispando más y más conforme todos veían aproximarse el partido de quidditch serpientes contra leones.

" Evans -.

Lily acababa de salir de una tutoría con el profesor Myther, debido a unos problemas con los deberes y para tomar té con su, prácticamente, tío adoptivo. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el pasillo, por eso le sorprendió ver a aquella alumna apoyada en la pared; grandes ojos de un pálido azul, largo cabello negro trenzado, expresión de orgulloso desdén y escudo de Slytherin en la túnica.

" Ah, hola Rookwood -. Lily había conocido a la chica en el baile y no le caía del todo mal, aunque le ponía nerviosa sin saber exactamente por qué.

" Tengo que hablar contigo -.

" ¿De qué? -.

" Vayamos a un aula, así estaremos más tranquilas -.

La slytherin no esperó respuesta, echó a andar convencida que la pelirroja la seguiría como así sucedió.

" ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, algo molesta, Lily.

" ¿Estás al tanto de la apuesta que tengo con Potter? – replicó la otra.

" Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe -.

" Necesito tu ayuda para derrotarle – afirmó Claudia con su mejor sonrisa slytherin.

" Punto número uno: no sé que podría hacer para ayudarte, dos: no estoy segura de querer que mi Casa pierda ante la tuya, tres: yo no saco nada del asunto -.

" Gryffindor lleva más puntos acumulados que Slytherin, si atrapo la snitch antes que nuestros cazadores marquen demasiadas veces la Copa seguirá siendo vuestra, pero yo habré ganado a Potter – explicó la buscadora – Si le gano tendré poder sobre él durante un mes, digamos que estoy dispuesta a prestártelo durante los cinco primeros días -.

Era una oferta realmente tentadora, tener poder absoluto sobre James un solo día ya sería lo suficientemente interesante como para aceptar.

" Una semana – regateó Lily – Aunque aún no me has dicho qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a ganar -.

" Tengo un plan, escucha... -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

N. de A.: He conseguido actualizar, y lo peor es que debería estar estudiando porque tengo un examen pero weno... Espero que os haya gustado, esperaré impaciente vuestros comentarios que, aunque no lo parezca, a veces tomo en cuenta para llevar la historia.

Esta vez siento no contestar los reviews, si me ponía a ello no subía el capi hasta dentro de dos días porque me habéis dejado muchos ( ¡20! O.o), lo que me ha hecho muy feliz :D. Agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos, además me alegra ver que se van sumando lectores nuevos. Solo comentar que la camiseta ingeniosa de Sirius ha tenido un éxito arrollador (sí, yo tb querría una XD ).

Voy a contestar un par de preguntas concretas que me han hecho:

Luna: las partes claves de la historia están escritas y pensadas, pero muchas veces me tomo libertades a la hora de rellenar los huecos y algunas situaciones o personajes cambian ligeramente, por ejemplo, no estaba pensado que Claudia tomase tanto protagonismo.

Ilmarë: la visión de Thea hace referencia a la soledad de Remus cuando "su manada" se disgrega, la traición de Peter, Sirius en la cárcel, los Potter muertos, Harry con sus tíos... El final del fic tomará algunos elementos de The Day, pero cambiará la forma narrativa y será mucho más amplio y con más detalles. Habrá escenas con Sevy como protagonista, me gusta mucho como personaje por su ambivalencia y complejidad como para no sacarle más rendimiento.

demalfoy: Lily no es descendiente de Ravenclaw. La visión de Thea hace referencia a la soledad de Remus cuando "su manada" se disgrega, la traición de Peter, Sirius en la cárcel, los Potter muertos, Harry con sus tíos... El resto de preguntas no puedo contestarlas porque te desvelo el fic entero XD.

patisuis: el fic llegará hasta último curso, pero tendrá continuación hasta la muerte de los Potter y algún capi especial más.

Besotes a todos. Hasta el próximo capi.


	28. La traición depende del ojo con que se m

La traición depende del ojo con que se mira

Althea alzó la mirada del plato lleno de agua, tremendamente aburrida.

" Thea – la reprendió su madre, sentada en el pórtico anotando saben los dioses qué en un grueso libro.

" Mamá, esto se me da fatal, llevo más de dos horas mirando el agua y no consigo enfocar nada -.

" Por supuesto que no percibes nada -. Sofía sacudió la cabeza, disgustada – Desde que sales con ese chico, Black, tus percepciones se hallan nubladas -.

La morena gryffindor enrojeció pero sostuvo la mirada materna.

" Has de esforzarte, Thea, el año que viene te someterán a las pruebas para convertirte en sacerdotisa de tercer rango en el templo -.

" Es que tengo la sensación que no doy abasto para hacer todo, los deberes y los entrenamientos apenas me dejan tiempo para estar con mis amigas, y las visiones a veces me dejan incapacitada durante horas – replicó ella, depositando en el suelo la fuente de plata.

" Te expliqué los sacrificios que implicaban el camino de la videncia, muy pocas personas poseen el auténtico Don de Apolo y conlleva serias responsabilidades -. Sofía cerró el libro y cruzó las manos sobre él – No puedes echarte atrás en cuanto se presenta alguna dificultad -.

" Sólo digo que mi mente agradecería un descanso, tú ya sabes la forma de dominar la visión pero yo no, y siempre acabo con la sensación de llevar montada en el Knigthbus una semana -.

" Sí, recuerdo esa fase -. La mujer sacó la varita de los pliegues de la blanca túnica y realizó un sencillo hechizo convocador, en su mano apareció una fina cadenilla de plata con cuatro gemas: zafiro, esmeralda, ópalo y ámbar – Ven aquí -.

Althea se sentó en los escalones, permitiendo que su madre adornase sus negros cabellos con la cadenilla. En cuanto rozó su cabeza, Althea sintió un alivio inmediato.

" ¿Y esto? -.

" Es una diadema psíquica, cada joya posee unas propiedades que benefician de forma diferente; he colocado el ámbar sobre tu frente porque protege contra energías espirituales, durante un rato las premoniciones se amortiguaran – explicó Sofía – Cuida bien de este regalo, hace siglos que pertenece a nuestra familia -.

" Gracias, mamá, me encuentro mucho mejor -.

" Me alegro, aunque esto es sólo un parche temporal, debes aprender a controlar tus poderes... quizás podamos empezar con algunas clases de Oclumancia, te ayudarían a mejorar la concentración cuando menos -. Miró a su hija y sonrió comprensiva – Aunque por hoy hemos terminado -.

Althea dio un efusivo abrazo a su madre y salió corriendo hacia su Sala Común, con un poco de suerte Sirius estaría por allí.

" Lo siento Thea, no sé a dónde han ido – fue la respuesta de Mary Hume – Recuerdo haberles visto marcharse a eso de las seis porque, por fin, he tenido un poco de paz. Deberías ir con tus amigas en vez de con esos delincuentes -.

" Gracias de todas formas, Hume -.

La búsqueda se complicaba. No podía recorrer todo el colegio y los terrenos a la caza de esos cuatro merodeadores compulsivos, por lo que ella sabía, podrían haberse adentrado hasta en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Y si probaba con su poder? Se guardó la cadenilla de plata y agarró el colgante que le regaló Sirius concentrándose en su imagen.

Unos minutos después, sus ojos captaron un débil rastro en la forma de tintes dorados aquí y allá; debía darse prisa si no quería que la impregnación desapareciese del todo pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mantener la concentración y avanzar le exigían mucha energía.

Llegó a una de las galerías del sexto piso, uno de esos corredores porticados que no tenían cristales; el sol daba de lleno, haciendo agradable la brisa que silbaba entre las columnas y estatuas desgastadas por la intemperie. Allí el rastro era tan brillante que se confundía con los rayos solares. Althea abandonó la visión, entonces pudo ver un sutil movimiento de tela negra al fondo de la galería. Un extraño presentimiento le atenazó el corazón, por eso se aproximó despacio evitando que sus zapatos hicieran ruido contra las losas del piso.

" ¡BLACK! -.

El chico se giró con tal brusquedad que estuvo a punto de partirse el cuello, soltando, de paso, a la chica con la que se estaba besando hasta hacía escasos segundos.

" _¡Petrificus totalus! _-.

Sirius vio caer al suelo tiesa como una tabla a la bonita hufflepuff de sexto. Empezó a hacerse serias preguntas acerca de su mortalidad.

" Princesa, terminaste pronto con tus clases -.

" Eres un maldito engendro pervertido y obseso sexual¡es la segunda vez que te pillo con otra! -.

" Lo siento¿vale, tengo catorce años y diez mil años de instinto a veces pesan más –.

" Es la excusa más ridícula que he oído jamás -.

" Ella se me insinuó, no, me asaltó¿qué querías que hiciera? -.

" No sé... ¿negarte, por ejemplo? -.

" Es Judith Caine, nadie en su sano juicio le diría que no a... -.

La bofetada de Althea le cortó de raíz el ingenio.

" Cuando empieces a pensar con la cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros en lugar de la que habita en tus pantalones, entonces hablamos -.

Dicho esto, se marchó a la carrera para evitar cualquier replica de Sirius y para que él no viera que estaba llorando. Desde que salían juntos, había tenido que evitar cientos de perrerías que le preparaban las del club de fans, eso no era problema gracias a sus poderes; pero no podía hacer nada contra las proposiciones que recibía Sirius cada vez que ella se daba la vuelta, y a las que él no parecía hacerle ascos. Era la segunda vez que le atrapaba¿con cuantas otras chicas se habría liado sin que ella se enterase? .

Por su parte, Sirius anuló el hechizo que pesaba sobre la hufflepuff y fue al campo de quidditch dónde James entrenaba observado por Remus y Peter. El joven licántropo se percató enseguida que algo sucedía.

" ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

" Thea me ha pillado con Judith – gruñó él, al tiempo que se desplomaba junto a ellos en la grada.

" ¿Con esa diosa de sexto de Hufflepuff? – exclamó Peter.

" Esa misma -.

" Te odio -.

" Gracias por tu comprensión, Pete -.

James descendió de las alturas a informarse del por qué de la presencia de su mejor amigo y su aspecto desinflado.

" Si quieres liarte con todo el alumnado femenino allá tú, pero deja de fastidiar a Willow – comentó el chico de gafas.

" Le gustas mucho, Sirius – añadió Remus – Lily me lo ha confirmado. No es justo que la hagas daño para pasártelo bien un rato -.

" Y yo que venía buscando un poco de fraternidad –.

" Entiendo que quieras enrollarte con chicas como Caine, pero entonces no tengas novia – sonrió James.

" A ti lo que te pasa es que crees que si fastidio a Thea eso te hará perder puntos con su amiga pelirroja – le acusó Sirius y miró a Lupin – Y tú quieres que la entretenga para que no averigüe tu secreto -.

" Esto... -. El buscador se removió el pelo.

Remus se llevó una mano a la cara, desesperado¿es que esos dos no iban a empezar a madurar nunca siquiera un poquito?.

" Me disculparé con Thea – prometió al final el atractivo gryffindor -, e intentaré mantenerme lejos de esas fanáticas acosadoras -.

" Es lo correcto – asintió el licántropo.

" Sí, a ver si dejas alguna chica en el mercado para los demás -.

Sirius salió dando saltos por las gradas en pos de Peter para diversión de sus otros amigos.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

" ¡Arriba dormilonas, día de partido! -.

Los gritos de Lily despertaron bruscamente a sus compañeras de habitación, que no sabían si matarla o hacerle fotos por ser la primera vez que se había levantado ella solita.

" Y yo que tenía pensada una muy buena para despertarla – protestó Deyanira desperezándose.

" ¿Cuál? – se interesó la pelirroja.

" Tranquila, la reservaré para la próxima, porque ahora tengo que prepararme para batear unos cuantos culos slytherin -. La rubia se miró las uñas un instante – Definitivamente, creo que voy a cambiar de color por mucho que se lleve el rosa esta temporada -.

" Nira, eres una paradoja andante – sonrió Selinda.

" ¿Por, tener carácter nunca ha estado reñido con el estilo -.

Thea salió del baño tras lavarse la cara y ordenar las suaves ondas en que se rizaba su pelo. Se la veía radiante después de lo apagada que estuvo hacía pocos días, incluso volvía a bromear.

" ¿Cómo es que hoy rebosas energía¿tantas ganas de ver a tu Potty tienes? -.

" Digamos que padezco un conflicto de intereses – respondió Lily – Quiero que venza Gryffindor, pero también me encantaría que Rookwood ganase la apuesta que tiene con Potter -.

" Es un problema – asintió Kathleen – Aunque si apoyas a Rookwood procura que Nira no se entere, podría intentar defenestrarte mientras duermes -.

Deyanira bajó antes para reunirse con el resto del equipo y preparar las estrategias, las demás lo hicieron poco después. Maggie les estaba dando el desayuno a sus jugadores en el Gran Comedor, no es que les estuviese cebando sino que su discurso empezaba a indigestárseles. Sirius se levantó para recibir a su novia, ignorando los gritos de su capitana.

" ¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te sienta el uniforme de quidditch? -. Thea enlazó sus manos tras la cabeza del chico.

" Sí, pero puedes repetirlo – dijo él, besándola para disgusto de buen número de féminas distribuidas por los alrededores.

" Debería darte vergüenza, "primo" -.

La mesa entera de Gryffindor se giró hacia la ofensiva voz de Bellatrix, que andaba en compañía de los jugadores de su equipo.

" Besuqueándote de esa manera con una sangre sucia delante de todo el mundo, resulta vomitivo -.

" Si te molesta te largas, "prima", así no me verás y nosotros no tendremos que soportar tu inmunda presencia y la de esa mascota que llamas novio – replicó Sirius, descargando todo su desprecio.

" Te haré tragar esas palabras, asqueroso traidor de sangre – gruñó Lestrange.

Para entonces ambos grupos estaban a punto de desenfundar las varitas o liarse a tortazos, una de dos; la aparición de Flitwick y Mazzard conversando detuvo el enfrentamiento.

" Nos veremos las caras en el campo, Black -.

" Eso espero, porque pienso romperte la tuya, Lestrange -.

Los slytherins se quedaron desayunando mientras los gryffindors salían del castillo.

" ¡Puf, menudo subidón de testosterona hemos tenido allí dentro – comentó Selinda.

" Fútbol o quidditch, da igual – suspiró Lily -, a veces creo que el deporte sólo existe para que los tíos tengan una excusa para desahogarse -.

" Es una posibilidad -. James se puso a la altura de ambas chicas, dado que Sirius iba muy ocupado con Thea – Aunque si llegas a estar en el lugar de Sirius, lo más probable es que Lestrange estuviera ardiendo ahora -.

" ¿Estás insinuando que soy agresiva? -.

" No... lo afirmo clara y categóricamente -.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y decepcionados cuando Lily, en lugar de emprenderla maleficios contra James, se limitó a sonreírle de una manera muy inquietante. El joven buscador se revolvió el pelo, extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja, y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

" Ten cuidado, James – recomendó Remus al llegar a la sombra del estadio – Trama algo, siempre le brillan los ojos de esa manera cuando salen bien sus planes -.

" Lily no es como Sirius – replicó James.

" Si tú lo dices, yo a veces empiezo a plantearme la posibilidad de indagar en sus árboles genealógicos -. El licántropo se encogió de hombros – Me voy a coger sitio. Suerte allí arriba -.

El enfrentamiento estrella del año estaba a punto de empezar. Era un día perfecto para jugar; un cielo limpio tras las lluvias de la tarde anterior, olor a tierra mojada, y una enardecida multitud de estudiantes. Tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin habían derrotado a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, la única diferencia estribaba en la cantidad de puntos anotados, superior en el caso de los leones. Además, todo el colegio estaba enterado ya de la apuesta entre los buscadores, lo que añadía un mayor interés.

Fabian Prewett volvía a estar al frente de los comentarios, acompañado esta vez de Selinda Goldbloom; ambos habían hecho buenas migas durante el baile, parecía que Dumbledore había conseguido acertar con algunas parejas.

Lily se unió a las gradas gryffindors, ocupando una perfecta primera fila con la escalera a su espalda en caso de requerir una huida rápida. Los nervios atenazaban su estómago. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría tomarse como una traición a su Casa.

Fabian presentó a los jugadores de ambos equipos con la colaboración de Selinda.

" Por Slytherin tenemos a Lestrange, Rosier y Proud de cazadores, Welchen y Nott de golpeadores, Harker el guardián, y la sorpresa de este año, la buscadora Claudia Rookwood -.

Selinda esperó a que cesasen los abucheos y retomó ella los comentarios.

" En este partido se juega por más que la Copa de Quidditch, todos estamos al tanto de la apuesta entre Rookwood y el buscador James Potter... y ahí tenemos a los jugadores de Gryffindor -.

" Exacto Selinda; vemos llegar a los cazadores Boot, Fywell y McDonald, los golpeadores Black y Danforth, el guardián Deezen y el buscador James Potter... todos nos preguntamos quién ganará este inesperado duelo de buscadores, un interesante aliciente que se suma a la ancestral rivalidad de serpientes y leones... ah, pero ya va a empezar el partido -.

Los capitanes, Boot y Lestrange, se dieron la mano con auténtico odio en la mirada, antes que cada cual se reuniera con sus compañeros en el aire.

" Y ahí va la quaffle, Boot pasa a Fywell, Fywell para McDonald... este chico es tan buen cazador como guardián lo era su hermano Thomas... bludger¡ay, eso ha debido doler... Lestrange coge la quaffle... ¡Maggie, denténle!... -.

En ese instante Fabian soltó una palabrota de asombro que compartió gran parte del estadio, una bludger había colisionado contra la cara del capitán slytherin derribándole de la escoba. El responsable de aquello sonreía perversamente y movía el bate con una mano como si fuese una espada, para acabar dando una vuelta por las gradas dejándose ovacionar mientras Pomfrey y Frost examinaban al herido.

" Buena, Black – le elogió Deyanira.

" Lo que prometo lo cumplo, señorita Danforth – arqueó una ceja con ironía – Aunque no creo que pueda dejarle más feo de lo que ya es -.

" No os distraigáis – gritó Maggie y señaló a los de Slytherin que parecían estar tramando algo.

James sonreía divertido flotando por encima del resto de jugadores, pero sus ojos no dejaba de escrutar el aire en busca de la pelotita dorada.

" Empezamos bien, apenas diez minutos y Black ya se ha cargado a un cazador – comentó Gideon, sentado un par de asientos a la izquierda de Lily.

" No creo que a nadie le importe el bienestar de Lestrange – replicó otro chico de 6º - Por mí como si le deja idiota del golpe, la Humanidad estaría en deuda con Black -.

" _Evans_ -.

Lily dejó de prestar atención a los chicos y se llevó una mano a la medalla de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

" _Rookwood_ -.

" _Prepárate, la caída de Lestrange nos deja en desventaja, Potter querrá esperar a que Gryffindor marque unos cuantos tantos antes de coger la snitch y humillarnos aún más; cuando yo vaya a por la snitch tienes que distraerle -._

" _Descuida, sé lo que tengo que hacer -._

El partido se reanudó con un jugador de Slytherin menos y renovadas cotas de violencia. Empezaron a cometerse tantas faltas que el profesor de vuelo no daba abasto para verlas todas. Fabian ya no se controlaba a la hora de insultar a los serpientes y el profesorado ni siquiera objetó algo, preocupados por el cariz del partido.

Deyanira desvió una bludger que casi mata a Deezen ocupado en parar la quaffle, el joven guardián evitó entonces que la chica resultase malherida por el bate de Nott al estamparle la pelota en la cabeza al slytherin. Fywell recogió la quaffle y, junto con McDonald, marcaron otro tanto, justo cuando Welchen y Rosier se cruzaron con Maggie y la derribaban de la escoba; Sirius hizo un picado que cortó la respiración a más de uno para atrapar a su capitana e impedir que se dejase la cabeza contra el suelo.

" ¡JAMES! – bramó Sirius, no podrían seguir aguantando ese ritmo, el partido debía acabar.

Claudia localizó por fin la snitch, sonrió, los hados se ponían de su parte al colocar su objetivo tan cerca de las gradas de los leones. James, que también tenía ubicada la snitch, se lanzó en picado tras Rookwood para obstaculizarla. Ambos buscadores se acercaban a gran velocidad, codo con codo, pero Lily, equipada desde hacía rato con un hechizo _sonorus_, gritó algo que desestabilizó no sólo a James, que casi se cae de la escoba de la impresión, sino también a medio estadio.

" ¡JAMES, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI, QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO! -.

Ese instante de confusión fue suficiente para que Claudia se adelantara y echara mano de la snitch sin nadie que la estorbase.

" ¡Esto es impresionante¡lo nunca visto¡Slytherin gana el partido, pero Gryffindor se hace con la Copa por una ventaja de diez puntos! – voceaba Fabian; a su lado, Selinda parpadeaba como si quisiera eliminar algún tipo de espejismo.

Los compañeros de su Casa contemplaban a Lily como si fuera una víbora.

" Tengo una buena razón – se defendió ella.

" ¿Cuál? – era Deyanira, llena de moratones, flotando a escasos metros de la pelirroja con el bate en la mano.

" Sabía que Gryffindor vencería por puntos, y si Rookwood ganaba la apuesta con Potter me lo prestaba durante una semana -.

Los gryffindors empezaron a sopesar seriamente los pros y contras de aquello, porque Lily había caminado por el filo de la traición y eso es algo que repateaba a los leones cuyo lema era "valor y lealtad".

" Podrías haber avisado – protestó la rubia golpeadora, bajando el bate – Iré a explicárselo a los otros del equipo; Maggie estaba pensando en proponer que te echaran de Gryffindor y Black quería venir a romperte la cabeza primero y preguntar después -.

" ¿Y Potter? – se interesó Thea, como si le importara un pimiento que su novio pretendiera romperle la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

" Discutiendo con Rookwood -. Deyanira señaló a los dos buscadores sobre el césped: James chillaba y la chica sonreía satisfecha – Potter cree que la intervención de Lily ha sido trampa -.

" Bueno, no ha sido muy legal que digamos, pero el motivo bien merecía lo que ha hecho -.

" Thea, deja de defenderme – gruñó Lily.

Deyanira descendió para hablar con su equipo y tranquilizar un poco los ánimos.

" Esta vez te has pasado un poco, Lil – comentó Remus, bajando de la parte alta de la grada con Peter.

" ¿Tú también vas a echarme en cara que soy una traidora? -.

" No -. El licántropo esbozó una suave sonrisa – Sólo a advertirte que tengas cuidado con el club de fans de James, no se han tomado muy bien que hayas convertido a su ídolo en esclavo de una slytherin -.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Lily descubrió a la panda de fanáticas cuchicheando con las del club de Sirius y dirigiéndole miradas que prometían venganza.

" Llevan semanas tendiéndome jugarretas por salir con Sirius – dijo Thea – Me temo que acaban de incluirte -.

" Que lo intenten – replicó la pelirroja, lo suficientemente alto para que las conspiradoras la escuchasen – Soy la alumna número uno en Encantamientos, si se les ocurre hacerme cualquier cosa se arriesgan a acabar en el hospital junto a ciertos slytherins -.

Aquello bastó para acabar con los cuchicheos. Los rumores sobre su enfrentamiento con el Club de Futuros Mortífagos parecían haberse extendido, y más a raíz del retorno de los afectados; al principio eso molestó a Lily, pero acababa de encontrarle cierta utilidad a su recién adquirida fama.

Salieron del estadio y se quedaron a esperar a los chicos, sólo porque Thea quería ver a Sirius y sabía ser muy persuasiva.

" ¡TÚ! – fue el grito de Black nada más ver a la pelirroja – Aparta de mi chica, eres una mala influencia -.

" No seas idiota – replicó Lily, que contabilizó a Remus y Peter pero ni señal de James - ¿Y Potter? -.

" ¿El chico con gafas al que acabas de amargarle los próximos 30 días? -. Sirius señaló por encima de su hombro – Con su dueña -.

Rookwood traía a James de la mano, lo que irritó bastante a la pelirroja. ¿Qué necesidad había de pasearle como si tuviese cinco años?.

" Hola Evans y compañía – saludó la slytherin – Como pactamos, aquí tienes a Potter -. Le alzó la mano derecha al chico dónde ahora lucía un anillo de plata – Te obedecerá sin problemas, si no quiere que este artefacto le castigue en plan elfo doméstico. El anillo se caerá tras cumplir los treinta días de la apuesta -.

" Un momento – saltó James – Se supone que tengo que servirte a ti, no a Evans -.

" Ella me ayudó a cambio de tenerte la primera semana – sonrió Claudia – Potter, te ordeno que obedezcas a Lily Evans durante siete días, luego volverás a estar bajo mis "cuidados" -.

De repente, el mal humor de Sirius se disipó dando paso a unas sonoras carcajadas. Remus le miró divertido, sin duda acababa de darse cuenta de lo perfecta que era la situación para que esos dos terminasen juntos. Peter no dejaba de observar a James, pensando lo horrible que era ver a uno de sus ídolos reducido a esclavo de dos chicas.

" Ah, gracias Rookwood -. Lily le devolvió el colgante comunicador – Intentaré no estropearle mucho durante la semana -.

" Que te diviertas -. La slytherin se marchó rumbo al castillo.

Para entonces, a James poco le faltaba para empezar a echar humo por las orejas viendo como le manipulaban. Lily le observaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y fascinación, barajando las infinitas posibilidades que le ofrecía tener poder absoluto sobre el chico.

" Vamos, quiero pasarme por la Torre, tengo algunos deberes atrasados que necesitan atención inmediata – decidió la pelirroja.

En cuanto ella empezó a andar, James siguió sus pasos con aire abatido.

" ¿Deberes? -. Sirius susurró al oído de Thea – Pensé que sería más ingeniosa -.

" Oh, descuida, tiene toda una semana para torturarle -.

" Había oído hablar de mujer objeto, pero ¿hombre objeto? – sonrió él.

" Le dije que tuviera cuidado, que Lily tramaba algo – suspiró Remus – Pero ni caso -.

" ¿No podemos ayudarle? – preguntó Peter.

" Me temo que no, James tendrá que enfrentarse a esto solo -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Llegada la noche, James se desplomó sobre su cama sin desvestir ni nada y la cara llena de moratones. Sus compañeros le contemplaron con evidente lástima.

" ¿Qué tal el día? – se interesó Sirius, sentándose junto al cuerpo derrotado de su mejor amigo.

" Un asco – dijo él sin abrir los ojos – Me ha tocado hacer deberes, ir a buscar cosas a las cocinas cada dos por tres, gastar bromas a quién ella decidía... le he puesto el pelo verde a todo mi club de fans -.

" Eso es serio -.

" Encima, cuando me he negado a atacar a mis fans el puñetero anillo ha reaccionado y me ha obligado a darme de cabezazos contra una estatua hasta que he obedecido a esa sádica pelirroja -.

" Ahora entiendo los moratones -.

" ¡Y me he perdido la fiesta de victoria! -.

" Anímate, mañana podría ser peor – dijo Peter.

Un suave destello plateado en la mano de James evitó que pudiera estrangular a su regordete amigo.

" ¡Otra vez no! -.

" ¿Qué pasa? -. Remus arqueó una ceja ante el resplandor.

" Es la forma que tiene de convocarme -. James se arrastró fuera de la habitación – No me esperéis despiertos, Evans es capaz de mandarme al Bosque Prohibido a insultar a los centauros -.

A esas horas la Sala Común ya estaba vacía, mostrando los restos de la descomunal fiesta concluida escasa media hora antes. La excepción era alguien que hizo parpadear al chico creyendo que los golpes le habían afectado a la vista: Lily lucía un sencillo camisón verde claro y una bata sobre los que se derramaban sus cabellos rojo oscuro; sostenía un cuenco en las manos, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

" Túmbate en el sofá -.

James se removió el pelo, nervioso, obedeciendo la orden mientras se preguntaba qué pretendía la joven. Lily puso un cojín junto al sofá, se arrodilló dejando el cuenco en el suelo y procedió a quitarle las gafas a su compañero.

" ¡Ey¿qué haces? -.

" Haz el favor de estarte quieto, no voy a matarte -.

" Eso ya lo has intentado esta tarde -.

" Confía en mí -.

A regañadientes, James aguardó tumbado con las manos cruzadas sobre el abdomen. Escuchó el sonido de un paño al ser escurrido antes de sentirlo sobre la cara, fresco y de olor afrutado por alguna poción, calmando el dolor de los chichones.

" No sabía que lo de reaccionar como un elfo doméstico iba tan en serio – musitó Lily.

" Pues bien que te reías cuando he estado a punto de abrirme la cabeza – refunfuñó James bajo el trapo.

" Es que estabas muy gracioso intentando lanzar el hechizo al tiempo que te golpeabas -. La voz de Lily dejaba traslucir una sonrisa.

" Hmpf -.

" Sigues enfadado -.

" Pienso estarlo durante bastante tiempo, contigo y con la tramposa de Rookwood, ya veréis cuando se pasen los efectos del maldito anillo -.

Ella le apartó los rebeldes mechones de la frente para colocar de nuevo el paño húmedo, sonriendo al ver crisparse las manos que James tenía cruzadas. Le gustaba tenerle así, sin esa pose insolente de quien se cree dueño y centro del universo. Ese era el principal problema que tenía con James, le consideraba demasiado frívolo como para atreverse a salir con él y arriesgarse a ser abandonada en cuanto se aburriera de ella. Todos creían que su mal genio reflejaba una gran fuerza, para Lily sólo era su manera de escudarse, siempre había sido así desde que en el colegio la trataran como a un bicho raro por sus extraños poderes y le hicieran tanto daño con burlas e insultos. No soportaría que James hiciera lo mismo, dejándola a un lado como una escoba pasada de moda.

Por su parte, James se preguntaba si Lily padecería esquizofrenia. Nadie podía ser tan desagradable y agresiva durante todo un día y luego convertirse en la dulzura personificada. Era uno de esos misterios que flotaban en torno a la pelirroja, volviéndola más atractiva. Sus amigos tenían razón, no es que le gustase Lily, es que estaba completamente obnubilado; el problema es que ella no parecía sentir lo mismo, por mucho que los otros dijeran que sí.

" Esto ya está -. Lily dejó el cuenco en la mesa baja que tenía a su espalda y tomó las gafas del chico, miró un instante a través y se mareó – James, no sé cómo puedes ver la snitch -.

" ¿Por? – inquirió él, contento de escuchar su nombre y no el ridículo apodo.

" Porque no ves ni torta -.

" Ese es el motivo por el que uso gafas; por cierto¿me las devuelves? -.

Como seguía tumbado, Lily se encargó de ponérselas, sin embargo no esperaba que James retuviera sus manos con las suyas. Todas las alarmas empezaron a saltar en la mente de Lily recordando que estaban a solas en la Sala Común con las llamas de la chimenea de fondo, momento demasiado romántico, demasiado juntos¡apártate!. James alzó una mano hasta perderla entre la espesa melena cobriza, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeralda como si intentase descifrar hasta el último pensamiento de la muchacha; era suave, tan suave. Ella se apoyó sobre el pecho masculino, en un vano intento por no aproximar su rostro al de él, y sintió bajó su palma unos latidos fuertes y desbocados que bien podrían ser los suyos.

Un tronco se partió en la chimenea. Lily salió de su ensoñación, por fin consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se apartó bruscamente dejándose la espalda contra la mesa; apenas ahogó el grito de dolor, no así la expresión de su cara. James se sentó de golpe, más preocupado en ese momento por el daño que se hubiese hecho la pelirroja que por su violento repliegue.

" Lily¿estás bien? -.

" Sí, no es nada – mintió ella con poca convicción.

" Has tenido que hacerte cisco la espalda -.

" Estoy bien -.

James le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, mas Lily optó por apoyarse en la accidental mesa homicida incapaz de predecir qué pasaría si volvía a tocarle. Ocurría de nuevo, se lamentaba el joven gryffindor, resurgía la Evans desagradable.

" Deberíamos irnos a dormir, Hume es muy tajante con el tema de estar levantado a deshoras – sugirió Lily.

No era la Evans antipática, sino otra que James hubiese jurado que nunca vería: la insegura. Él no había hecho nada para disgustarla¿o sí?.

" Lily... -. James miró aquellos ojos esmeralda y se tragó uno de sus comentarios ingeniosos junto con su orgullo - ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? -.

Ella parecía querer contestar pero no emitía sonido alguno, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Lily estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Potter, no a esa desconocida faceta atenta y amable.

" No... – musitó la pelirroja.

" Entonces no entiendo qué ha pasado -. James se revolvió el pelo, consiguiendo traumatizar aún más a la chica que se moría por ordenárselo personalmente.

" No ha pasado nada... buenas noches, James -.

Lily se giró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, pero su "esclavo" tenía otras ideas al respecto. Estaba harto de los jueguitos de la pelirroja, de sus huidas, de sus broncas. En un par de zancadas alcanzó a la chica y la agarró de un brazo para darle la vuelta.

" ¿Pero qué...? -.

La pregunta de Lily murió bajo los labios de James. Fue un beso breve, algo torpe, que sacudió a la muchacha hasta los cimientos. Se quedó mirando al chico, perpleja, consciente a medias de los brazos enlazados en torno a su cintura, del rostro tan cerca del suyo que las respiraciones se mezclaban. Cerró los ojos y, esta vez, fue ella la que le besó, despacio, alargando el instante pues ya había tomado una decisión.

Por su parte, James jamás se había sentido tan exultante como teniendo a Lily en sus brazos devolviéndole el beso; algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto, que el lugar de la muchacha estaba junto a él. Pero hasta los momentos perfectos como ese llegaban a su fin, y el chico vio contrariado como la pelirroja se apartaba de él.

" Quédate donde estás -.

" Lily – protestó él al tener que obedecer la orden.

" Lo siento, James – musitó la muchacha alzando la varita, evitando mirar aquellos cálidos ojos castaños.

" ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, alarmado.

" Borrar algo... _¡obliviate!_ -.

El haz de luz golpeó suavemente al chico de gafas, eliminando sus recuerdos desde que Lily había intentado escapar de él. Quedó momentáneamente aturdido.

" Vete a dormir, Potty, y mañana busca a Rookwood para cumplir el resto de la condena – ordenó Lily y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Sujetándose la cabeza, James regresó a su habitación. Los otros gryffindors de 4º ya dormían con las cortinas echadas. Se desvistió despacio con la persistente sensación que había olvidado algo muy importante¿y por qué se sentía tan triste?.

" ¡Psh, James¿qué ha pasado? – susurró Sirius, asomado con gesto soñoliento desde su cama.

" Nada... mañana te cuento -.

" Vale, buenas noches -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

_Eres idiota._ Lily contrajo el rostro en un rictus de disgusto al leer la escueta respuesta de Thea a la narración por escrito de su encuentro nocturno con Potter.

" _Era lo mejor, te he dicho que no quiero estar con él_ – escribió rauda la pelirroja.

Althea echó un vistazo a McGonagall, ocupada en conseguir que Peter transformase un gorro en ratón, y tomó la nota de Lily. Agitó la cabeza.

" _Dale una oportunidad_ -.

" _Sí¿cómo las que le has dado tú a Black?_ -.

La vidente parpadeó pasmada ante el pergamino, se suponía que nadie se había enterado, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. A mediados de marzo, hubo un día que salió antes de tiempo de una de sus clases extras de adivinación y decidió buscar a Sirius para dar un paseo por los jardines; el problema fue que lo encontró, pero acompañado de una chica de Ravenclaw, aunque en realidad compañía no es lo que se estaban haciendo mutuamente. La bronca hizo historia, los gritos podrían haberse oído en Australia sino fuera porque ella se aseguró de discutir a solas en un aula convenientemente insonorizada. Pasados unos días y el enojo, Sirius le pidió perdón y se reconciliaron para volver a tener otra movida similar poco tiempo después. No habían hecho las paces hasta una semana antes del partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

" _¿A qué demonios te refieres?_ -.

" _Thea, eres mi mejor amiga, hay cosas que sabemos la una de la otra sin siquiera contárnoslas, además dejaste de hablar a Sirius de la noche a la mañana y te deprimiste mucho -._

" _Es agua pasada, Lily, ahora estoy muy bien con él -._

" _Hasta que se le cruce otra chica fácil y mona por delante; Black y Potter son como hermanos y ambos tienen el problema de ser hormonas con patas, por eso yo no quiero estar con Potter. Parece mentira que seas pitonisa y tan cegata para algunas cosas -._

La clase entera se giró hacia las dos amigas al sonar, de repente, una especie de explosión amortiguada. Lily, paralizada por la sorpresa, tenía su melena pelirroja a lo afro, si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe no habría conseguido un resultado más impresionante; en tanto, Thea desgarraba cual gata furiosa un pergamino entre sus manos. McGonagall murmuró algo que sonó a "por qué a mí" antes de castigar a las dos chicas con un trabajo sobre las variantes en los hechizos para transformar los distintos tipos de material inorgánico.

James contempló la escena sinceramente divertido, eran raras las ocasiones en que esas dos se enfadaban entre ellas y los resultados podían ser imprevisibles.

" Seguro que las dos están con la regla -.

" Pero mira que eres animal, Sirius -.

" Nah, eso te lo dejo a ti, Remsie -.

" _¡Vox animalis!_ -.

McGonagall aún estaba regañando a las dos jóvenes gryffindors, cuando un alboroto le hizo girarse. Descubrió a Sirius ladrando enfurecido a un Remus de aspecto angelical, Peter intentaba evitar ser devorado por su gorro corriendo por el aula, asustando a algunos compañeros que se apartaban entre gritos derribando sillas y mesas, y James, caído de su pupitre, lloraba de risa coreado por otros alumnos. La profesora se llevó una mano al rostro, en un gesto de pura desesperación. La clase de Transformaciones terminó con todos castigados y una importante perdida de puntos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

" Hola princesa -. Sirius se reunió con Althea nada más salir y le dio uno de sus entusiastas abrazos con beso – Una clase interesante¿no? -.

" Supongo -.

" ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasaba? -. Lily le hizo la pregunta directamente a Remus.

" Nuestro querido Sirius a veces es un bocazas -.

" Pues no hablemos de cuando a ti se te cruzan los cables, cabra loca -.

" Siempre haciéndoos los importantes¡a mí me habéis dejado a merced de un gorro psicópata! – protestó Peter, enseñando su túnica hecha trizas – Y tú no tienes disculpa, James -.

" Lo siento Pete, me encontraba temporalmente incapacitado – sonrió el interpelado – Ya me ha costado aguantarme la risa con la pelirroja a lo afro, pero lo de Sirius ha sido demasiado para mí -.

" Me parto – ironizó Lily – Si me disculpáis, tengo que hablar con alguien -.

Igual que la relación de Remus con Lily había pasado altibajos, también le ocurrió a la de ella con Susan y Lucy. Últimamente parecía haber recobrado algo de la confianza de las hufflepuffs, aunque seguía intentando compensar a la rubia por el mal trago.

" Potter -.

Los gryffindors presentes miraron con suspicacia a las recién llegadas, Claudia Rookwood y su mejor amiga Rosalind Bendson, juntas podían ser peor que un nido de cobras.

" Rookwood – saludó el chico de gafas.

" Evans me dijo esta mañana que renuncia a tenerte durante una semana -. Claudia esbozó una media sonrisa – Averigüemos si puedes hartarme tan pronto a mí. Coge nuestras mochilas y vamos a clase de Pociones, allí decidiré tus tareas -.

Él obedeció sin rechistar, no le apetecía destrozarse la cabeza contra un muro tan temprano.

" Hacedme caso, amigos – dijo James antes de irse – Nunca apostéis contra una chica, y menos si es de Sly -.

En Pociones, Sirius cedió a las suplicas de Peter para que trabajasen juntos, pero no antes de asegurarse que alguien ayudaba al licántropo. Lily fue quien se sentó junto a Remus, enojada con Thea. La vidente se agarró un mosqueo de los que hacen historia al ver que su novio la había dejado sola, que se añadió al que ya tenía con la pelirroja. Como Claudia se hizo acompañar por James, Rosalind no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con la furibunda morena.

El profesor Myther observó con evidente curiosidad el intercambio de parejas, aunque se guardó los comentarios para sí mismo.

" Buenos días, muchachos y muchachas – saludó con su habitual alegría – Como se acercan los exámenes, pensé que podríamos empezar a repasar las pociones realizadas durante el curso. Quiero que hagáis la Pigmalión... -.

Una sarta de murmullos de protesta recorrió el aula.

" No quiero quejas. Dentro de pocos meses comenzaréis 5º curso, lo que significa que no os queda tanto para los TIMOS, y esta poción debéis dominarla -. Realizó un movimiento de varita y en cada pupitre aparecieron pequeñas esculturas de apenas un palmo de altura – Como decía, quiero que hagáis la Pigmalión pero en su variante de afectar sólo a material inorgánico -.

Los estudiantes se pusieron manos a la obra usando los apuntes de clase. Lily, consciente de lo mal que se le daba a Remus la asignatura, le dejó encargado de ir a por los ingredientes y trocearlos.

" ¿Por qué has rechazado tu control sobre James? -.

La pregunta del licántropo casi consigue que Lily se achicharrase con el caldero.

" No es de tu incumbencia -.

" Supongo... aunque me preocupa en manos de quien está ahora -.

" Claudia no es tan mala, para ser slytherin claro -.

" ¿Sabes que está colada por James? -.

" ¿Rookwood? -.

Remus asintió.

" Me temo que ha decidido cazarlo, y tiene todo un mes para conseguirlo -.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lily echó un vistazo a la mesa de los buscadores. James se ocupaba de casi todo el trabajo al tiempo que parecía contar algo a Claudia, la slytherin ya estaba roja de aguantar las carcajadas. Un extraño vacío se abrió en el interior de la joven gryffindor. Tan desconcentrada estaba que añadió antes de tiempo las colas de lagartija, el caldero hizo ¡puf! y les envolvió en una nube negro azulada.

Quedaba demostrado que aquel no era su mejor día. Lily constató que toda su ropa y la de su rubicundo amigo ahora tenían la consistencia del granito. Los otros alumnos emitieron risillas de diversión, Alfred las acalló y dedicó una mirada de reproche a su favorita. Ella desvió los ojos, para toparse con el irónico rostro de Snape y con el de la linda pareja de buscadores.

Desde su sitio, James sonreía. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Si todas las clases del día iban a ser como ésas corría el riesgo de acabar en la enfermería por un ataque de hilaridad. Sólo había un problema, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Lily sentía que debía recordar algo importante, quizás se debiera a efectos secundarios del anillo de obediencia.

" James -.

" Dime Claudia -.

" Este fin de semana es la última salida a Hogsmeade, quiero que vayamos juntos -.

" ¿No vas a dejarme ni un rato ir con mis amigos? – protestó él con gesto infantil.

" Si te portas bien podrás estar un rato con ellos – concedió la muchacha, jugueteando con su gruesa trenza negra.

Por alguna razón, a James no le gustó como sonó aquella frase en boca de Rookwood.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**N. de A: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, entre exámenes y trabajo no daba abasto. Además he reunido paciencia y he contestado a todos los reviews, luego os quejaréis. XP

A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán muy espaciadas, por ausencias, trabajo, excavaciones y coordinar la traducción del Half Blood Prince. Paciencia por favor. No abandonaré el fic, porque seguro que al leer el 6º renuevo las ganas de escribir. Por cierto, a algunos os alegrará saber que he retomado Hijo del Pasado y que pronto subiré un nuevo capi (ya me vale, después de dos años XP).

Un saludo a todos y que disfrutéis mucho del veranito.

**rasaabe:** asias por el review, de momento el drama queda apartado un poco

**Gelmir:** mega review, asias. Me alegra que te gustase toda la carga emocional que se desencadena en el anterior capi, también es uno de los que a mí más me satisface como quedaron. Weno, respecto a lo de Remus rompiendo con Lily, digamos que me gusta pensar que Lupin es demasiado discreto como para aludir directamente a lo que ella siente por James aunque lo hace de forma indirecta con "creo que es pq no discutimos lo suficiente". Espero que hayas salido bien de los exámenes, yo sólo suspendí 1 de 7 :). Estoy contigo en que hay un movimiento en busca de los Herederos, a veces bien llevado en los fics y otras no; sin embargo, no es tan raro que a lo largo de los siglos aparezcan ramas laterales en torno a una familia nobiliaria, ten en cuenta que las mujeres pierden el apellido en pro del marido en Inglaterra, por eso tenemos a Tom Riddle como descendiente de Salazar Slytherin por parte materna, no es tan descabellado pensar que los Herederos anden rondando por ahí con otros apellidos.

**HermySiriusBlack: **asias por el review. Yo tb encontré interesante el personaje de Snape, por eso le otorgo esos ramalazos de protagonismo.

**cari chan:** juas, buscaste la info de Luanna, que buena lectora que eres XD; pues la verdad es que no son datos tan irrelevantes, Inis Cealtra fue una isla sagrada céltica donde sólo tenían acceso los druidas y el nombre de Luanna deriva del verbo Luan: amar; todo está conectado con mi idea de la evolución del personaje de Lily. Ah, la tensión irá creciendo, y ya verás cuando tanto secreto junto explote. XD

**Nariko:** pues ya ves que siguen agrediendo a Sirius XD, no pude evitarlo, es que tanta burrada sólo tenía una contestación posible. ¿Qué tal la visita de Lothluin? A ver si te pillo por el msnger y me cuentas. Tenna!

**Karen Black Potter Lupin Evans:** sí, estoy haciendo que mucha gente empiece a por lo menos tolerar a Snapy; acertaste con la segunda vez que llorará. Como ves, las tornas se han cambiado con respecto a James y Lily, ahora le toca a ella pasarlo mal un rato. XD

**karipotter:** hum, los poderes de Lily, aún queda para que sepamos más de ellos, en cuanto al romance entre la pareja de oro pues aquí has tenido un pequeño aperitivo hasta que pueda liarles en 6º curso. Sí, por fin los exámenes acabaron y pude terminar el capi.

**Adrian Minkus: **saludos lector de oro ;). Gracias como de costumbre por los elogios, aunque este capi ha estado más bien insulso, no me gusta ni la mitad que el anterior. Más que continuar la historia de después de The Day lo que haré serán pequeñas viñetas autoconclusivas, sobre todo tengo ganas de narrar el día que Remus se entera de la fuga de Sirius y recibe la carta de Dumbledore para ser profe.

**Nerwen:** genial si te gusta como caracterizo a los personajes, es difícil porque intento ser lo más fiel que puedo a Rowling, y por supuesto el más complejo es Snape, nadie nace mortífago (excepto Lucius y Draco XD) sino que te haces y es fascinante explorar sus motivaciones. Sí, el fic va para rato aunque bajaré el ritmo de publicación en verano, por trabajo y porque sale el 6º libro y me tocará hacer un revisión completa de lo que llevo escrito. Tranquila con lo del nick, plagias a Tolkien XD, además es bonito ver este tipo de detalles en los lectores.

**Gerulita:** jejeje, mola o no mola el plan? XD Ahora te dejo con la intriga de saber qué ha planeado Claudia para Hogsmeade.

**GildedPheonix:** weno, he separado a Lily y Remus sólo en parte, van a seguir teniendo una amistad muy cerrada. Ya has visto que Sirius empieza a hacer de las suyas; yo, más que fama de mujeriego, pienso en él como alguien acostumbrado a no tener responsabilidades y hacer un poco lo que le da la gana, y que por eso le cuesta tomarse en serio lo de Thea aunque la chica le guste mucho.

**kira-agp:** hija, todo el fic seguido, que embrollo mental que debes tener después de tanto lío argumental XD Asias por pensar que es bueno, en cuanto a los reviews, pues no sé, a mis lectores les debe dar flojera porque en los hits me aparece que entra a leerlo una media de veinte personas por día. Ya me dirás qué te parece el de The Day, que es el otro fic de HP q tengo subido.

**Ilmarë Rochindil: **diox, vaya peazo de review O.o

Yo tb creo que ha sido de mis mejores capis, hacía tiempo que no estaba contenta. Vas muy bien encaminada al pensar en Dumbledore y Voldemort cuando mencioné que había otros con un poder especial, y cierto, no te diré quién más lo tiene en el cole. La druidesa o dryade Luanna es de mi invención (Luan: amor) no así Inis Cealtra como centro druídico, hablaré más sobre ella en el próximo capi.

(Elanta hace una reverencia) asias por los elogios sobre la escena de la Casa de los Gritos. La escribí tirando de experiencia personal, de la frustración de no poder hacer nada por una persona a la que ves agonizar ante tus ojos, la ira y la rabia que sientes. Remsie va a darnos muchas sorpresas, le tengo preparada una peazo de escena para finales de 5º.

La relación Sirius Thea tuve que dejarla en segundo plano, era demasiado follón con todo lo de Lily y Remus, James por medio y demás. Además, no creo que Sirius fuera a refugiarse en los brazos de Thea tras lo de Remus, le veo más de solucionar los problemas a su manera sin contar mucho con los demás, es un chico de acción más que de reflexión, y como Remsie está a salvo pues pasa a preocuparse de lo siguiente que es convertirse en animago.

Je, Snape cayendo en el Lado Oscuro XD. A mí tb me pierde este personaje, y Rowling ha confirmado que nos revelará un montón de cosas sobre él en el 6º, para empezar qué forma toma su Patronus y el aspecto de su boggart. El peor miedo de Snape, guay!

Nah, Peter es aún un alma cándida. Mi teoría es que no empezó a cambiar seriamente hasta que acabaron el colegio.

Sé que no he aprovechado bien todo lo que debería el que Lily tuviera a Jamie en su poder, pero mi interés radicaba más en que fuera Claudia la dueña. Exacto, los celos van a empezar a causar terremotos, ya es hora que Lily lo pase un poco mal en lugar de ser siempre James.


	29. Amistades y desencuentros

Amistades y desencuentros

Durante los días que le separaban del fin de semana, las órdenes que James recibía de Rookwood no eran en exceso desagradables. Debía acompañarla como perrito faldero a todas partes, Sirius opinaba que era porque ella disfrutaba luciéndole delante de las otras alumnas. También tuvo que hacer sus deberes y cargar con su mochila siempre que compartiesen clase. Incluso le usó para completar un par de venganzas, algo en lo que James era experto, y obtuvo tan buenos resultados que Claudia le dio la noche del viernes libre.

- Está siendo muy amable, para ser slytherin – respondió James a la pregunta de Sirius durante el desayuno del sábado – Claudia es ambiciosa, rebelde y vengativa pero no es básicamente mala -.

- Ten cuidado con ella, hermano – aconsejó el atractivo gryffindor – Nada bueno puede salir de esa Casa -.

- Tienes demasiados prejuicios, Sirius – dijo Remus – Es un hecho comprobado que al Sombrero Seleccionador se le va la olla de vez en cuando, así que no puedes juzgar a la gente por la Casa a la que pertenecen -.

- Exacto, mira a Bertha Jorkins -. James señaló con un gesto a la cotilla número uno que habitaba en Ravenclaw - ¿Dónde le ves la inteligencia para estar con los aguiluchos? -.

- Hablando de, Bertha pilló el jueves a Florence Horwood dándose el lote tras los invernaderos con uno de la Casa de las serpientes – comentó Peter – Una huffle y un sly¿curioso, no? -.

- Vi cuando la llevaban a la enfermería, creo que por el maleficio de viruela – apuntó Remus – Pobre, todos esos granos debían picar un horror -.

- Eso le pasa por cotilla¿quién le manda estar persiguiendo y espiando a todo el mundo, se lo merecía -.

- Lo dices porque fue la que informó a Guinevere, que a su vez habló con Thea, sobre que andabas enrollándote con Haddock – sonrió James – Te advertí que la Sala de Trofeos no es tan segura como parece -.

- Yo no le veo la gracia – gruñó Sirius.

- Yo tampoco -. Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño – Prometiste que dejarías de colarte bajo las faldas de medio colegio porque te gustaba Thea -.

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra -.

El licántropo resopló hastiado y fue a sentarse con Selinda, Guinevere y Anne en la mesa Ravenclaw.

- A veces Remus es un mojigato -.

- Pero tiene razón, Sirius -. James divisó a Claudia saludándole desde la entrada del Gran Comedor. – Tengo que irme, mi ama me llama – añadió con una sonrisa irónica – Os veo en las Tres Escobas para comer¿vale? -.

- Pásalo bien con la señorita víbora -.

Era un día espléndido. El inminente verano se dejaba sentir y muchos alumnos habían optado por ropa muggle en lugar de las farragosas túnicas del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade. James encontraba especialmente cómodos los vaqueros, eso y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta granate. Claudia, ignorando los comentarios con respecto a su inapropiado vestuario, llevaba un vestido de sicodélicos estampados acampanado sin mangas por encima de la rodilla.

- La familia de mi madre son muggles y mi padre no es muy extremista con los temas de raza, así que me he criado en contacto con ambos mundos – explicó la muchacha cuando James preguntó al respecto – Sin embargo, no me gusta la gente no mágica -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Odian lo que no comprenden... -. Claudia pareció recordar algo desagradable – Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Es nuestro último día de diversión antes de empezar con la racha de exámenes, así que debemos pasarlo muy bien. ¿Qué te apetece hacer, James? -.

- Necesito pasar por Zonko – decidió tras echar un vistazo al entorno -, ando escaso de material y a Sirius a veces se le olvida comprar algunas cosas -.

- De acuerdo, primero Zonko, y luego me acompañarás a comprarme ropa -.

- ¿Ropa? -.

- No pongas esa cara, ya sabes que debes servirme sin rechistar -.

James metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar hacia la tienda de bromas.

- James -.

- ¿Eh? -. Se giró para encontrar a Claudia cruzada de brazos, muy enojada.

- Aclaremos algo antes de nada, ya que no pillas las indirectas; quiero que sonrías, que me hagas reír y te portes de manera cariñosa y atenta conmigo – ella le dedicó una mirada maliciosa – Para empezar vas a darme un beso para disculparte por dejarme atrás -.

- ¿Qué? -. James abrió mucho los ojos y las gafas le resbalaron hacia delante, como siempre que algo le sorprendía sobremanera.

La slytherin se señaló la mejilla.

- Estoy esperando -.

El chico se veía ligeramente incómodo, muy consciente de la cantidad de gente que pululaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, pero recordó que si no obedecía empezaría a darse de cabezazos contra el primer muro que encontrase. Al final, se encogió de hombros y depositó un sencillo beso en el rostro de su dueña.

- Ha debido ser traumático, tranquilo, luego te compraré un helado para compensar el mal trago – bromeó Claudia, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cara.

Aquello hizo que James soltara una sonora carcajada y le diera otro beso por propia iniciativa.

- Que sea de fresa -. Le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le ofrecía un brazo – Cuando usted guste, señorita Rookwood -.

Satisfecha con el cambio de actitud del gryffindor, la jovencita se cogió del brazo y echaron a andar hacia la tienda.

Entre parte del público que asistió a la simpática escena, se encontraba alguien que no la encontró para nada divertida. Los verdes iris se clavaban con tanta intensidad en la pareja que desapareció dentro del concurrido Zonko que Remus temió por la vida de ambos.

- Lily -.

- ¡Qué? -.

El enojo de la pelirroja aumentó al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- Arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco y asesinar a Rookwood en medio de un ataque de celos no es buena idea –.

Peleada con Thea, Lily había acudido a Hogsmeade en compañía de Remus que no parecía tener ganas de ocupar el mismo espacio vital que Sirius. Iban a comprar tinta y pergamino para los exámenes cuando se tropezaron con la pareja de buscadores.

- ¿Celos¿qué celos? -.

- Lily, por favor... -.

Ella apretó los puños y salió corriendo. No eran celos. Sentir que cada uno de aquellos besos y sonrisas habían sido como puñaladas en el estómago no eran celos. Querer arrancarle de cuajo la trenza a Claudia no eran celos. No, porque si fueran celos significaría que quería a James y ella no le quería... quizás le gustase un poco, pero no le quería.

Se sentó en un murete de piedra, a la sombra de unos árboles, observando el ir y venir de magos y brujas. Remus tardó un rato en aparecer, con una bolsa en la mano y caminando despacio pues aún se resentía de su última transformación. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó junto a la ofuscada pelirroja y le ofreció una cajita con figuritas de frutas escarchadas. Ella cogió un centauro de manzana y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Las cosas no son como deberían, siempre se complican -. Lily siempre acababa compartiendo sus pensamientos con el licántropo, pues le inspiraba una serena confianza – Tú y Thea enfadados con Sirius, yo enfadada con Thea, James anda con Claudia, casi he perdido por completo la relación con mis amigas de Raven y Huffle, y... soy un desastre -.

- No lo eres -. Remus tomó un troll de pera – A veces las cosas van mejor y otras veces peor, sólo eso -.

- ¿Optimismo, Lupin? – se burló ella.

- ¿Y por qué no? -. Se encogió de hombros bajo esa camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande – Estoy explorando los beneficios de mirar la parte llena del vaso en lugar de la vacía, ya sabes, me gusta investigar -.

- ¿Algún resultado? -.

- Es pronto para saberlo, pero no va del todo mal -.

La sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha casi sin que ella fuera consciente. Remus asintió entonces como ante una gran verdad y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

- Hola chicos -.

Eran Susan y Lucy, la segunda arrastrando por el brazo a la primera.

- Hola -. Lily no sabía muy bien qué decir - ¿Planes para el día de hoy? -.

- No pensar en los exámenes – dijo Lucy -, misión imposible con la señorita Kindlys lamentándose a todas horas por lo mal que lleva DCAO y Pociones. Lupin¿tus amigos y tú aún dais clases particulares? -.

- Aquello fue un castigo, Tonks – apuntó suavemente Remus -, aunque a mí no me importa echaros una mano con DCAO. Para Pociones deberéis buscar a otro, mi intervención sólo conseguiría bajaros la nota, soy pésimo en esa asignatura -.

- Sería estupendo, yo no consigo superar el terror que me inspira mi boggart y Susan tiene un serio problema con los hombres lobo... ¿Lupin, estás bien? -.

La última afirmación había provocado que Remus se atragantase con uno de los dulces; Lily, no sin cierta diversión, le palmeó la espalda y conjuró agua que salió de la punta de su varita para que el chico bebiese.

- Lupin, si vamos a ser una molestia podemos preguntar a otros -. Susan se movía entre la vergüenza y la preocupación por el aspecto enfermizo del muchacho.

- No... no es problema – replicó él, esbozando una débil sonrisa – El lunes podemos quedar después de clase, si os viene bien -.

- Estupendo – aplaudió Lucy – Por cierto¿pensáis quedaros aquí vegetando todo el día? -.

- Tenemos que comprar material – dijo Lily.

- Pues vamos -. La hufflepuff agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la bajó del murete.

- Y luego podemos ir a por un refresco a las Tres Escobas –. Susan se sonrojó levemente antes de añadir – Creo que Lupin no podrá quejarse de la compañía -.

- No pensaba hacerlo – rió él – Podría ser peligroso dado que estoy en minoría -.

Así se pusieron en marcha hacia las tiendas, Lucy contándole a Lily todo el culebrón de Florence; Susan y Remus divagando acerca de las tribus de hombres lobo europeas.

Sirius vio entrar al curioso cuarteto en la papelería justo cuando él y Peter abandonaban la tienda de quidditch. Era triste pasar el último día de esparcimiento de ese curso sin tus mejores amigos, sobre todo porque Peter no era la compañía más estimulante del mundo.

- Es todo muy raro – opinó el ratonil muchacho -, eso de no estar los cuatro juntos -.

- Nos reuniremos en las Tres Escobas; Claudia dejará libre un rato a James y ya sabes que Remus no es capaz de estar enfadado demasiado tiempo – dijo Sirius con su acostumbrada seguridad – Hasta entonces busquemos algún entretenimiento -.

- Black -. Deyanira soltó un instante la mano de Olivier para acercarse a su compañero de equipo – Althea anda buscándote, creo que tenía prisa por hablar contigo -.

- Eso es que ya se le ha pasado el enfado – sonrió él.

- Yo no estaría tan segura, Black, en su lugar yo te habría dejado claras unas cuantas cosas hace tiempo -.

- Demos gracias entonces porque sea Mercury y no yo quien sale contigo -.

Deyanira puso los ojos en blanco y regresó con Olivier.

- Salir con un chico le está reblandeciendo el carácter, antes me habría soltado unas cuantas burradas – comentó Sirius.

- Oye, si vas a ir con Willow yo me voy con Remus y las chicas, paso de convertirme en sujeta velas – dijo Peter y fue corriendo a la librería.

Sirius no presentó ninguna objeción al respecto. Se miró en el cristal del escaparate, acomodando su pelo para que le cayese un poco sobre los ojos en un look ligeramente desenfadado. Como James, él también lucía ropa muggle: vaqueros y polo color índigo, aunque ahí acababan las semejanzas. Cruzó la plaza silbando, contento al percibir todas las miradas femeninas del entorno posadas en él, eso significaba que estaba listo para hablar con su bonita vidente.

Thea, Selinda, Guinevere y Anne conversaban alegremente, sentadas en unas piedras a las afueras del pueblo, cada una con un gran helado. Las bolsas de las compras de la mañana descansaban en el suelo.

- Dos meses tampoco dan para mucho – decía Anne – Haces un viaje y en cuanto regresas te toca ir a comprar los libros para el curso siguiente. A veces tengo complejo de presidiaria -.

- Lo vuestro son vacaciones, así que no protestéis, que a mí me toca proseguir con mi instrucción en Delfos -.

- Sí, pobre -.

- Algún año nos tienes que invitar a visitarte, dicen que los griegos son muy guapos – dijo Guinevere, desencadenando risitas cómplices.

- Es un mito, no hay ni más ni menos chicos guapos que en otros países – negó Althea – Aunque hay algunos que se merecen una estatua en el museo -.

- Gracias -.

Las cuatro muchachas se voltearon para descubrir a un sonriente Sirius acercándose, _cámara lenta, melena al viento_. Es un verdadero problema enojarse con un chico que te altera las hormonas de manera tan poco saludable. Thea sabía que estaba mirándole embobada, pero lo de sus amigas era mucho peor, estaban al borde de ponerse a babear hasta morir deshidratadas y eso fue lo que le ayudó a reaccionar.

- Piérdete Black – gruñó Thea, imitando a la perfección el tono de voz de Deyanira.

- Danforth dijo que querías hablar conmigo -.

- Supongo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro -. La joven pitonisa se incorporó, dejó su helado en manos de Selinda y encaró al atractivo gryffindor – Ya no soy tu novia -.

- ¿Qué? -. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba Sirius.

- Además de ligón compulsivo, eres sordo e idiota. Repito: tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, ni salimos, ni somos novios ni nada que se le parezca -. Le cogió una mano y le puso allí el colgante del cisne – Aquí tienes, para que se lo regales a una de tus conquistas -.

- Pero Thea... -.

- No quiero más disculpas Sirius, no quiero que prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Te he dado más oportunidades que días tiene el calendario y estoy harta, así que, hasta que no se te pase el síndrome de enrollarte con todo aquello que use falda, a mí ni me mires -.

Sus tres amigas estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Sirius apretó el colgante en su puño, lanzó una sombría mirada a su nueva ex novia y dio media vuelta para regresar a las calles de Hogsmeade.

- Thea, eres mi heroína, jamás creí que vería a alguien rechazar a Black – comentó Guinevere.

- ¿Thea? -. Selinda se levantó y fue junto a su compañera, para descubrir sus ojos amatista anegados en lágrimas.

James miró añorante la soleada calle, le sorprendió ver pasar a Sirius con gesto hosco como si pensara descuartizar a alguien.

- James¿qué te parece? -.

El muchacho devolvió su atención al interior de la tienda de ropa, donde hacía más de dos horas que Claudia se probaba túnicas y vestidos. Ahora llevaba una vaporosa túnica verde lima que se ceñía con una cinta más oscura.

- Ya te lo he dicho, da igual lo que lleves puesto, te ves bonita – sonrió él.

- Sólo lo dices por obligación -. La slytherin se cruzó de brazos – Te ordeno que me digas la verdad de lo que estás pensando -.

- Eres muy bonita y todo te sienta bien, pero llevo aquí más de dos horas y mi cerebro empieza a resentirse como para ser más creativo en los elogios – respondió James – Por Merlín, Claudia, vamos a tomar unas cervezas o un helado -.

Ella cedió ante las suplicas de su desconsolado esclavo. Pagó aquellas prendas que más le gustaban y le endosó las bolsas al muchacho que, a pesar de convertirse en mula de carga, se mostró feliz de salir de allí.

- Potter... James... -.

La pareja de buscadores aguardaron a que Selinda llegase a su altura, sin aliento y su regordeta cara roja por una prolongada carrera.

- ¿Habéis visto a Lily? – jadeó.

- No, ni señal de ella en toda la mañana. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – se interesó James.

- Cosas de chicas – respondió evasiva – Si la veis, decidle que salga del pueblo por la calle de la heladería y me busque, hasta luego -.

- Hasta luego... -. El chico la observó hasta que se perdió en una esquina.

- Los leones a veces tenéis comportamientos de lo más raro, es obvio que algo ha tenido que pasar para que busque a Evans de esa manera – comentó Claudia - ¿Quieres ir a curiosear? -.

- No es mala idea -.

Los buscadores no se percataron de las gélidas miradas que recibieron mientras subían la calle.

- Es una ofensa -.

- Una traición -.

- ¿Y tú no dices nada? -.

Snape alzó la mirada de las monedas que estaba contando, echó un vistazo a Potter y Rookwood, y volvió a centrarse en sus ahorros.

- Patéticos – gruñó – En vez de berrear como dos críos, deberíais estar intentando ganaros a Rookwood para tener acceso a Potter -.

Wilkes y Avery fruncieron el ceño. No les gustaba su avinagrado compañero, pero contaba con la protección del ausente Malfoy y de Lestrange.

- Tengo que comprar -.

Los dos slytherins dejaron que se marchase. Snape tampoco apreciaba a sus "amigos"; aborrecía su compañía, sus constantes discusiones sobre "el grupo", la limpieza de sangre y Voldemort. Su semblante se tornó más lóbrego aún al recordar el entierro de su madre, la concentración de magia oscura por metro cuadrado fue tal que bastó para ponerle enfermo; todos aquellos magos y brujas de impecables linajes, con los corazones tan negros como los ropajes que vestían, sólo él estaba allí para acompañar a la difunta mientras los demás se concentraban en discutir de política y las futuras acciones a emprender por los mortífagos. Fue su presentación en sociedad, su padre le exhibía como la gran promesa dentro de la organización y él no tenía otro remedio que bloquear sus emociones, escudarse tras la máscara de acritud y desdén; una máscara que, sin que él se diera cuenta, empezaba a calar en su interior convirtiéndose en su nuevo yo.

Abrió la puerta de la vieja librería y casi empotra a un muchacho bajito. Bastó una mirada amenazante para que Pettigrew saliera disparado a esconderse entre las estanterías. Snape empezó a curiosear entre los ajados libros a la caza de algo que mereciera la pena comprar. Tomó un grueso volumen sobre nigromancia, revelando al otro lado una espesa melena pelirroja; maldijo en silencio¿por qué tenía que tropezarse con ella a todas horas?.

- Mala elección -.

Lily levantó sus ojos verdes del libro de hechizos y sonrió a través del hueco dejado por el libro.

- ¿Por? -.

- Anticuado, nunca compres nada de Emma Grundey -.

- Ya lo sé para la próxima -. Lily devolvió el libro a su sitio.

Snape retrocedió para tomar un ejemplar que le había llamado la atención y se lo ofreció a la muchacha.

- _Compilación de Hechizos_ de Vania Velikovsky – leyó ella antes de ojear un poco las páginas – Impresionante, no conozco ni la mitad de lo que hay aquí. Gracias -.

- Sólo hazme un favor, usa unos cuantos con Potter -.

Aquel arranque de sentido del humor resultó inesperado. Lily emitió una espontánea risita que hizo sonreír brevemente al sombrío slytherin, momento que escogió Remus para aparecer seguido de Peter. El joven licántropo pretendía encontrar a Lily para evitarle el mal trago de toparse con los insultos del slytherin, lo que menos podía imaginar es contemplar semejante escena¿tan buenas migas habían hecho esos dos durante el baile?. Peter, vista la situación, hizo mutis por la izquierda y decidió esperarles fuera de la tienda.

- Hola Snape – saludó afablemente.

- Lupin – correspondió con sequedad el otro, a todas luces molesto con la interrupción.

- ¿Has encontrado algo que te guste? – le preguntó Remus a Lily, en un intento de capear el incómodo momento.

- Éste es genial, ya que no he dado con nada de Luanna -.

- ¿Luanna¿la druida? – interrogó el slytherin.

- Ajá¿la conoces? -.

- Un poco; no sabía que andarás inmiscuyéndote con la magia druídica -.

Lily meditó la contestación; por un lado no quería revelar ante Lupin que Snape había sido quien la llevó a la enfermería tras el incidente con los slytherins, por otro no quería que Severus se enterase de su investigación acerca de los poderes que desató en aquella ocasión.

- Dumbledore me prestó un libro de Luanna, ya lo he terminado y ando buscando otro -.

- No hay otro – dijo Snape.

- En pleno medioevo no es raro que no pudiera escribir más libros, era muy costoso hacer una tirada de ejemplares porque había que copiarlos – comentó Remus.

- Me refiero a que el libro que tiene Evans es el _único_ libro de Luanna – precisó el slytherin, demasiado sorprendido para mostrarse desagradable – Por las referencias que conozco de él, es como una especie de diario. Se guarda en la biblioteca privada del Wizengamot y jamás se saca de allí -.

Lily se había quedado blanca de la impresión. Era consciente que el diario era muy valioso, aunque jamás imaginó que lo fuese tanto; ahora se alegraba de esconderlo cada noche y nunca llevarlo fuera de la Torre Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué trata el libro para que sea tan importante? – preguntó Remus, picado por la curiosidad.

- Luanna era una druida empática con la naturaleza, cuenta sus teorías de cómo la magia se conecta con nuestras emociones – resumió Lily.

- Es ridículo, una soberana estupidez -. Snape rodeó la estantería para hablar cómodamente con los dos gryffindors – No se puede dominar la magia de esa forma. Un arranque de miedo o ira puede ayudar a un mago a focalizar su poder, pero aún así los resultados son siempre impredecibles; por ese motivo se crearon las varitas, como elemento de canalización y control, se usan incluso con los Hechizos No Verbales -.

- Algunos druidas no usaban varitas – objetó Lily.

El slytherin hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

- Unos inútiles pacifistas que fueron arrasados por los muggles, o acabaron por disolverse ante los magos y brujas que adoptaron la varita y consiguieron hacer frente durante toda la Edad Media a las persecuciones -.

- Esa es una visión muy cruda – dijo Remus.

- Es la verdad, por mucho que los muggles intenten enmascararla con cuentos de princesitas y caballeros que luchan contra dragones -. Snape agarró su libro de nigromancia y se encaminó hacia el mostrador para pagar – Fue una masacre. Cuando los guerreros celtas ya no pudieron protegerlos, los druidas murieron defendiendo sus bosques sagrados ante los invasores, familias enteras. Hay narraciones que hablan que hubo una noche en que la lluvia dejó de ser agua para convertirse en sangre -.

Lily se estremeció al imaginarlo.

- En serio¿qué tipo de padres educan a su hijo en las matanzas de siglos pasados? – comentó el rubicundo gryffindor.

- Supongo que muchos de los que defienden la sangre limpia usarán como excusa para su odio ese tipo de hechos históricos -.

- Es estúpido, la Historia está para aprender de ella y no para usarla como arma -.

- ¡Lily, por fin! -.

Los dos gryffindors dieron un bote del susto que se llevaron. Selinda estaba en la puerta acompañada de Peter.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

- Es Thea, sé que habéis discutido pero creo que tu compañía la hará bien, ha roto con Black -.

- Oh, demonios -. Lily soltó el libro de hechizos – Llévame con ella -.

Remus agarró a Peter del cuello de su túnica al ver que pensaba seguir a las chicas.

- No, mi pequeño amigo, tú y yo buscaremos a Sirius para encargarnos que no haga una tontería de las suyas -.

- Ha tenido tiempo más que de sobra para hacer unas cuantas – gruñó Peter.

- No tanto, Sirius primero se deja dominar por el enfado, grita y destroza algunos muebles, es después cuando busca objetivos humanos – razonó el licántropo.

- Me niego a presentarme como objetivo -.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza. A veces Peter podía ser exasperante.

Para entonces, Selinda y Lily llegaban al lugar dónde la primera dejó a Thea con las ravenclaws, sólo que se habían añadido dos personas más: James, marginado socialmente con un montón de bolsas a varios metros de las chicas, y Claudia arrodillada junto a Thea despotricando acerca de los tíos siendo apoyada por Guinevere y Anne.

- Llega la caballería – bromeó James, que encontraba encantadora la blusa y falda hippies de la chica – A ver si pones algo de orden, Evans, me temo que a Rookwood le ha salido la vena feminista justiciera -.

- Para empezar no tendríais que estar aquí – replicó Lily.

- Tranquila, que yo no tengo la culpa del estado de Willow -.

- No, lo tiene tu amiguito Sirius, alias "me tiro a todo lo que pueda usar vestido" -.

- He hablado seriamente con él al respecto, y Remus también – afirmó James ceñudo – Nosotros no podemos hacer más, es su vida -.

- Podríais probar a caparle, a ver si se le reducen las hormonas -.

James soltó una carcajada que desencadenó burbujitas en el estómago de Lily.

- Ah, no, ese placer se lo dejo a tu amiga pitonisa -. Le guiñó un ojo – Althea me cae muy bien y el comportamiento de Sirius no tiene excusa -.

La pelirroja optó por no seguir la conversación y se acercó a su mejor amiga. Thea miraba al infinito con la cara mojada por las lágrimas, demostrando que, a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo a Sirius. Cualquier rastro del enfado entre ambas se borró al instante, cuando Lily abrazó a Thea y está se echó a llorar escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

- Le he dejado, Lil -.

- Lo sé, Selinda me lo ha contado -.

- Le di muchas oportunidades... -.

- Lo hiciste -.

- Pero seguía yéndose con otras chicas... no podía soportarlo... las miradas, los comentarios... -.

- Es un cerdo -. Lily miró al público asistente - ¿Os importa dejarnos solas? -.

- No hace falta ser desagradable, nosotras hemos estado haciéndole compañía hasta ahora – replicó Claudia – Y es probable que entendamos mejor a Willow, ya que tú tienes tanta facilidad para romper con los chicos y quedarte tan feliz -.

- ¿Qué has dicho? -.

Claudia había visto cómo la expresión de James se iluminaba sólo con ver a Lily; odiaba no obtener de él la misma reacción, esas sonrisas pícaras que parecía reservar para fastidiar a la pelirroja.

- Lo que oyes, usas a los tíos y luego los tiras, no soportas saber que no puedes controlarlos – entrecerró los ojos -, y no controlar una situación es algo que te saca de quicio, Evans -.

- No soy yo la que ha recurrido a subterfugios para cazar a un chico -.

- Ni yo la que se ha liado con uno de los amigos del tío que me gusta porque no puede tenerle a él -.

¡Plaf! La bofetada casi hace caer a Claudia al suelo, se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de pasar. James, que no había conseguido oír nada, estaba flipando en colores; ¿esas dos no eran pseudoamigas, y mira que podía ser agresiva Evans, por Merlín, que alguien le explicase la mentalidad femenina porque él se daba por perdido.

- Coge a tu perrito faldero y vete de aquí, antes que empiece a recurrir a la magia, víbora – amenazó Lily.

- Esto te costará caro, Evans, muy caro -.

La slytherin giró sobre sus talones e hizo que James recogiera las bolsas para marcharse. El chico se despidió con un gesto de la mano y fue tras su dueña intentando sonsacarle el por qué del guantazo.

- Ha sido una locura Lily – rió Thea, hecha una pena tras la llorera -, pero también ha sido tremendamente divertido -.

- Esa lagarta intentará hacerte daño – asintió Guinevere.

- Procuraremos estar alertas a cualquier cosa -. Anne se encogió de hombros – Quien sabe, quizás por fin sirva de algo que Jorkins pertenezca a nuestra Casa -.

- Gracias chicas... volvamos al pueblo; Susan y Lucy iban a reservar mesa en las Tres Escobas y deben estar preocupadas por nuestra tardanza – decidió Lily.

- Hum¿el grupo reunido de nuevo? – sonrió Selinda.

- Siempre que consigamos que Kath salga del club de Gobstones y separemos a Nira de Olivier más de cinco minutos -.

- De la boca de Mercury, querrás decir, Lily – ironizó Thea.

Las cinco amigas rieron y emprendieron camino a las Tres Escobas.

Justo en la otra punta del pueblo, un atractivo muchacho renegaba en voz baja y daba ocasionales patadas a un inocente árbol, el mismo que hasta hacía poco aporreaba como si quisiera arrancarlo de cuajo del suelo. Era imposible, Thea no podía haberle dejado, no a él.

- Vaya Black¿acaso quieres que Hagrid te adopte, por eso te comportas como una bestia descerebrada? -. Snape esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa ante la iracunda mirada gris – No, cierto, éste es tu estado natural -.

Una presa. Sirius se apartó el pelo de los ojos con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, la misma velocidad de su mano al tomar la varita de la parte posterior de sus pantalones. Snape lo esperaba, por eso los maleficios se cruzaron en el aire, chisporroteos luminosos que pasaron desapercibidos ante la intensidad del brillo solar. Ambos chicos conocían un escandaloso reparto de maldiciones y no dudaron en usar las más dañinas.

- _¡Repeldio!_ -.

El encantamiento impacto en los combatientes lanzándoles a más de cinco metros el uno del otro y sin posibilidad de acercarse.

- Ni se os ocurra usar la varita, cualquier maleficio se volverá contra vosotros – advirtió una serena voz.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Remus – gruñó Sirius.

Snape se incorporó con la túnica negra desgarrada en algunos puntos, revelando cortes y moratones. Más grave parecía la quemadura en su brazo izquierdo.

- Continuaremos otro día, Black, has tenido suerte que tus amiguitos te hayan rescatado – dijo el slytherin antes de marcharse.

- ¡Suerte la tuya, pelo grasiento! -.

La verdad es que Sirius no había salido mucho mejor parado del encuentro. Aferraba su hombro derecho y un feo corte le cruzaba la frente; Peter contemplaba las heridas con una mezcla de pavor y admiración.

- En cuanto te dejamos solos te metes en líos, Sirius – suspiró el licántropo - ¿Cómo has acabado batiéndote en duelo con Snape? -.

- Me ha llamado bestia descerebrada -.

- Te dejas provocar con demasiada facilidad -.

- Hay factores que tú desconoces -.

- Que Willow rompa contigo no significa que tú le rompas la crisma al primer slytherin que te cruces -.

Durante un segundo Sirius se quedó pasmado para, al siguiente, empezar a despotricar mezcla en inglés y francés.

- ¿Sabes, ahora mismo creo que "bestia descerebrada" coincide perfectamente con lo que eres -.

- Remus, no empieces con los sermones en plan madre, es lo último que necesito para terminar de arruinar el día -.

El rubicundo muchacho tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no arrearle un puñetazo a su amigo.

- Un sermón no basta para expresar lo que pienso – le espetó por fin – Eres el ser más infantil sobre la faz del planeta¿sabes lo que te puede pasar por usar la varita fuera del colegio para pelear, significa la expulsión directa -.

- No si no me pillan -.

Peter hizo una mueca de dolor solidarizándose con el golpe que acababa de recibir Sirius, sobre todo porque le dio de lleno en el hombro lesionado. Silenciosas lágrimas de agonía escaparon al control del chico, que se dobló sobre sí mismo sujetándose el hombro como si se le fuese a caer.

- Perdona Sirius, no era mi intención – se lamentó Remus.

- Lo sé – gimió él – Snape me lo dislocó con un maleficio... pero yo le achicharré el brazo -.

- Vamos al médico, deben colocarlo cuanto antes -. Lupin se giró hacia su otro compañero – Peter, ve a las Tres Escobas e informa a James para que no se inquiete. Nosotros acudiremos en breve -.

- De acuerdo -.

Sin embargo, Peter no halló ni rastro de James en las Tres Escobas. Comprobó la hora... era la correcta.

- ¡Peter! -.

Por encima de las cabezas del atestado local, el chico alcanzó a descubrir a una pelirroja llamándole subida a un taburete. Se abrió paso hasta llegar a ella, para encontrarla rodeada por su grupo de amigas al completo.

- ¿Dónde has perdido a Remus? – preguntó Lily.

- Sirius se ha peleado con Snape y Remus le ha llevado al medimago con el hombro dislocado. ¿Habéis visto a James? -.

- No – respondió Susan, echando una suspicaz mirada a la pelirroja que parecía a punto de echar humo. – La última vez que le vimos estaba con Rookwood -.

- Si le veis contadle lo que ha pasado – solicitó el regordete muchacho antes de salir del local – Daré un vuelta a ver si le encuentro y luego iré a la clínica -.

El grupo de chicas se giró hacia Lily en diversos grados de interrogación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rollo te traes con Potter? -.

- Ninguno, Lucy -.

- Lily le gusta a Potter, y él a ella, pero como también es un idiota descerebrado del estilo a Black pues prefiere mantenerle apartado... cosa en la que ahora yo la apoyo incondicionalmente – explicó Thea – Los chicos son todos iguales, hormonas con patas, y nosotras tontas por quererles -.

- Hay un dicho por ahí que dice que se nos creó hermosas para que ellos nos amasen e idiotas para poder amarles – sonrió Susan.

Lily recordó el beso de James y esbozó una tonta sonrisa. ¿Qué intentaría Claudia contra ella, o peor ¿le haría algo a James?.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

N. de A.: Perdón por el retraso, ando de lo más ocupada y diversificada XP. Estoy trabajando en tres fics al tiempo y me ha llegado la temporada de exámenes. Avisar por aquí que, como ya no se puede contestar a los reviews, he creado un diario virtual para seguir haciéndolo, la dire está en mi profile. Un saludo a todo el mundo.


	30. Libertad a medias

N. de A.: (La autora se esconde detrás del teclado de su ordenador en un intento por sobrevivir a las pedradas de sus lectores por desaparecer tanto tiempo)

Lo sientoooo ToT, entre la falta de tiempo y mi afición por Naruto he dejado muy abandonaditos mis fics en otras secciones. Por ello, quiero **dedicar el capi** a todos los que habéis esperado con más o menos paciencia la actualización, a mis l**okas de BCN, Alcalá y México** y a **Fran **porque fue su cumple y no le felicité antes por perra y no mirar los avisos del mail.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Libertad a medias

El duelo de Sirius y Snape pronto fue de dominio público, aunque afortunadamente no llegó a oídos del profesorado. El rebelde gryffindor siguió con un terrible humor de perros por su ruptura con Althea, a la mínima que alguien le provocaba ya tenía la varita en la mano y el maleficio en la boca, por lo que se pasaba casi todas las tardes castigado. Remus ya no sabía qué hacer y el hecho de que James se hubiese vuelto autista de la noche a la mañana tampoco ayudaba.

- ¿Que hace qué? -.

Remus jugueteó con su cena, sin ocultar su agria expresión a la pelirroja.

- No habla con nosotros. Sólo le vemos en clase, durante las horas libres desaparece hasta la hora de dormir. Sé que es Rookwood quien le ha impuesto ese aislamiento, pero yo sólo no puedo hacer nada -.

- Sirius sigue enojado -.

- Ha pasado a la siguiente fase, deprimirse – ironizó Remus – No me importa reconocer que James es nuestro líder, porque en cuanto a él le pasa algo el grupo se desmorona. A Peter le da confianza, a Sirius le centra y a mí... – bajó la voz - me hace olvidar que soy diferente. Estoy a punto de sufrir pesadillas imaginando lo que puede estar tramando Rookwood para mantener a James alejado de su Casa tanto tiempo, y el estrés de los exámenes no ayuda -.

- Sólo quedan diez días para que termine el pacto de servidumbre – le recordó Lily, intentando animarle – Tú concéntrate en sacar buena nota, agobiándote no vas a conseguir nada -.

- Chicos... -.

Remus sintió un brusco tirón en su túnica, iba a regañar a Peter porque casi le tira el agua por encima, cuando descubrió aquello que contemplaba su regordete amigo junto con medio colegio... y entonces sí que se le cayó la copa de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa con...? -. Lily se giró en el asiento y el aire se congeló en sus pulmones.

¿¡Claudia y James besándose en plena entrada al Comedor?

Althea, que había pasado casi toda la cena hablando con Deyanira, agarró a Lily de la mano derecha al sentir como la ira y los celos nublaban el juicio de su mejor amiga. Lily echaba chispas; ella había recibido el primer beso de James y ahora él creería que se lo había dado esa arpía slytherin.

- Lily, tranquila – susurró Thea – Respira hondo. No pasa nada -.

- Seguro que Rookwood le ha ordenado que lo haga – añadió Remus.

James y Claudia fueron cada uno a su mesa. Los gryffindors murmuraban cuando su exitoso buscador tomó asiento. Sirius miró a su mejor amigo como si acabase de tragarse un saco de bubotuberculos.

- ¿Eres idiota o es que compartes genes con pelo grasiento? ¡has besado a una slytherin! -.

- ¿Y? -. James sonreía mientras se servía patatas en su plato – Es una chica estupenda -.

Sirius se estiró por encima de la mesa y tomó el pulso a James, le observó las pupilas y comprobó su temperatura... para luego arrearle un collejazo.

- ¡Ay, ¡animal! -.

- No pareces estar bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso... ¿en tu familia hay algún caso de gilipollez congénita? -.

- Deja de decir burradas, Sirius -.

- Dejaré de decirlas cuando tú dejes de hacerlas, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que a ti te gusta otra persona? -.

- Me _gustaba_, tiempo pasado, ahora estoy con Claudia -. James dio un trago de su copa – Ella no me lanza maldiciones y se ríe con mis chistes -.

- Hermano, esa víbora te ha hecho algo y pienso averiguar el qué -.

- Perderás el tiempo, pero haz lo que quieras -.

Un destello. Sirius juraría que había visto algo en los ojos de su amigo, apenas durante un segundo, algo inquietante. Contempló el anillo de plata y frunció el ceño.

- Te ayudaré, como que me llamo Sirius Black -.

Dicho esto, el rebelde gryffindor se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor. Remus y Peter no tardaron en salir tras él.

- ¡Sirius, Sirius! -.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió él , sin dejar de andar con pasos apresurados.

- Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? -.

Se giró para toparse con la sonrisa de Remus y la cara indecisa aunque curiosa de Peter.

- Tú tampoco te crees el numerito de la parejita feliz, ¿eh? -. Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Ni por un momento – afirmó Lupin - Si algo sé es que James es demasiado gryffindor como para salir con una chica que no sea de su propia Casa y, mucho menos, de Sly -.

- Necesitaremos la Capa, conozco un libro muy útil pero está en la Sección Prohibida -.

- No tenéis que entrar allí -.

Los tres gryffindors se giraron para encontrar a Lily, con gesto siniestro, y a Althea, que procuraba ignorar la presencia de Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ayudar – dijo la pelirroja – En uno de los libros que me presta Flitwick hay un encantamiento que puede bloquear los efectos del anillo de control -. Entrecerró sus brillantes ojos esmeralda – Si Potter no se quita el anillo puede fingir que sigue bajo el poder de Rookwood y devolverle el golpe -.

- Suena bien, ¿no? – sonrió Peter.

- ¿Y tú qué sacas de todo esto, pelirroja? – interrogó Sirius, perspicaz.

- Ayudar a Remus, anda desquiciado por todo el asunto y no quiero que las notas de mi mejor amigo empeoren... además me siento en parte responsable, yo acepté el trato de Claudia, de no ser por mí James no habría perdido ante ella en el partido -.

- ¿Puedes realizar el encantamiento esta noche? -. Remus apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lily, su expresión era de profundo agradecimiento.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema – asintió ella – Os espero en la Sala Común, bajad a avisarme cuando James se haya dormido -.

Sirius echó un último vistazo a la silenciosa Thea antes de marcharse con sus dos compañeros.

- Odio cuando me mira así -. La vidente se abrazó a sí misma – Me tiemblan las piernas -.

- Cara de perrito abandonado made in Black -.

- ¿En serio puedes bloquear la maldición del anillo? -.

- Lo sabremos en breve – sonrió Lily.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

- Claudia -.

La chica alzó el rostro de su cena, acababa de sentarse a su lado la Reina de Slytherin. Rosalind hizo mutis por la izquierda ante la sola mirada de Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? -.

- Por favor, Rookwood, la ingenuidad no es un defecto que abunde en nuestra Casa, así que no te hagas la idiota -. La voz de Bellatrix resultaba espléndida en sus matices, e igualmente peligrosa.

- Quieres información sobre Potter -.

- Más específicamente sobre lo que hay entre él y tú -.

Claudia sonrió ladinamente. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

- Todo el mundo lo sabe, sería una lástima que fueras tan idiota de no conocer los detalles -.

- No juegues conmigo, niñita, te aseguro que no es buena idea ofenderme -. Bellatrix le cogió brevemente de la barbilla y sonrió dulcemente, tan dulce como un bombón envenenado – Habla -.

- Es mi mascota, mi capricho – contestó Claudia, maldiciéndose al notar un leve temblor en su voz. – Dentro de diez días el anillo perderá su poder y dejará de obedecerme -.

- ¿Y el beso? -.

- Sólo es para fastidiar a Evans -.

Bellatrix entrecerró los ojos, grises y fríos como pedernal.

- Interesante. Esta noche nos reuniremos unos amigos en la Sala Común, a eso de las doce, me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros -.

- Ah, allí estaré -.

- Espléndido -.

La hermosa slytherin regresó a la parte de la mesa donde se congregaban los mayores. Claudia no conseguía dejar de temblar; para disimular retomó sin hambre su cena, adquiriendo una pose a medio camino entre el enojo y el hastío. Como aquello no le convencía ni a ella misma, decidió abandonar el Gran Comedor; fue al incorporarse cuando, por accidente, su vista recayó en Snape, descubriendo la misma expresión que ella debía lucir en ese instante. Los ojos oscuros dejaron de contemplar a la pelirroja, pero Claudia ya había sumado dos más dos.

Salió del Comedor para reunirse con James al pie de la escalinata de mármol.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -.

Rookwood no pudo evitar una mueca sorprendida. Allí estaba James, sentado en un escalón como ella le había ordenado, sin poder hablar con nadie de su Casa y fingiendo ser su enamorado por esas mismas órdenes, y aún así parecía mostrar una genuina preocupación por ella. ¿Por qué no podía quererla a ella en lugar de a Evans?.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

- Tengo cierta experiencia a la hora de saber cuando alguien no se siente bien o sufre sobrecarga de problemas, pero se niega a reconocerlo – dijo el chico, limpiando sus gafas antes de volver a ocultar sus últimamente apagados ojos castaños tras ellas de nuevo – Toda la energía que tenías cuando llegamos a cenar se ha volatilizado -.

- Es un asunto privado – gruñó disgustada.

- Los asuntos privados con Bellatrix no pueden ser nada bueno, Claudia -.

La chica dio un respingo involuntario.

- Me voy a dormir, estoy molido -. James se levantó y le dio un sencillo beso en los labios a su dueña.

- James -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Tú... me odias? -.

Pensativo, James se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

- Supongo que no, podré estar más o menos enfadado por el numerito que me has montado de no hablar con mis amigos y eso, pero es difícil odiar realmente a alguien, eso creo – concluyó con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿No odias a nadie, ¿ni siquiera a Snape? -.

- Ni siquiera a pelo grasiento – reconoció el muchacho – No le soporto, es el ser más despreciable que conozco, pero de ahí a odiarle hay bastante... creo que más bien le compadezco. ¿Algo más? -.

- No, nada, buenas noches -.

- Hasta mañana -.

Claudia tomó el camino de las mazmorras hecha un lío. James subió hacia la Torre Gryffindor; estaba deseando que pasasen los últimos diez días de su condena, echaba de menos a sus amigos, sobre todo las payasadas de Sirius, además su hermano estaba hecho picadillo tras su ruptura con Willow.

Con sonrisa desganada, cruzó la Sala Común y subió a su dormitorio; no miró a sus amigos y agradeció que esta vez no le acosaran a preguntas, se metió tras las cortinas de su cama, donde se desplomó y quedó instantáneamente dormido.

- ¿Estás seguro? -.

- Que sí, Remus, que está dormido -.

- Ya sabes que es un poco noctámbulo y... -. El licántropo guardó silencio ante la mirada amenazante de Sirius – Bajaré a por Lily -.

- Eso, baja -.

Remus apareció en la Sala Común con su pijama de rayas. Lily se giró en el sofá al escuchar las pisadas, llevaba su bata verde oscuro y un libro descansaba sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Ya? -.

- Sí, y será mejor que nos apuremos, Sirius está de un insoportable humor de perros hoy -.

Lily saludó con una sonrisa a Peter y a Sirius cuando entró en la habitación, no podía evitar ponerse algo nerviosa al entrar en un sitio que le estaba vedado.

- ¿Dónde está? – susurró ella.

- La de las cortinas echadas – señaló Peter.

Apartando un poco la tela, Lily echó un vistazo. James dormía boca abajo, sin gafas, con su pelo despeinado, y un puño relajado sobre la almohada junto a su rostro, parecía encontrarse en perfecta armonía con el universo igual que un niño pequeño. "Adorable" fue la palabra que acudió a la mente de Lily, aunque la borrase a la misma velocidad.

- Bueno – susurró sin mirar a los otros -, ahora no me interrumpáis; el encantamiento no es sencillo y no me apetece cometer un error y acabar en el hospital -.

- Tranquila, estaremos quietos – prometió Remus, e hizo a sus compañeros sentarse en el suelo a cierta distancia para no agobiar a la pelirroja.

Lily desenfundó la varita y sostuvo el libro abierto con la otra mano. Respiró hondo un par de veces, concentrándose. Alzó el brazo y empezó a trazar amplios círculos en el aire con la varita, al tiempo que empezaba a pronunciar palabras con una voz que no parecía la suya.

**O la go la**

Del día al día

**O oiche go oiche**

De la noche a la noche

**Dan y dwr, galwaf i. **

Desde lo profundo de las aguas, te convoco.

**na scéalta nach mbeidh a brón' **

por el dolor que no volverá a ser.

La primera vez que lo recitó, la varita creó un rastro de luz rojiza; la segunda, ella misma empezó a resplandecer; la tercera, hizo girar la varita sobre el durmiente de manera que todo el halo se concentró sobre el anillo, la plata se incendió como si estuviera en llamas durante un instante y luego todo quedó en calma. Lily cayó de rodillas, pálida y exhausta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Remus parecía haberse materializado a su lado.

- Sí, no es nada -.

James se removió en sueños a causa del pequeño alboroto. Lily se apoyó en Lupin para levantarse y huyó trastabillando de la habitación antes que nadie reaccionara.

- ¿Ocurre algo, chicos? – gruñó James medio amodorrado.

- Nada, sigue durmiendo, mañana hablamos – dijo Sirius, agachándose para tomar el libro que Lily había dejado caer en su repentina fuga.

- Genial – dijo él y se dio media vuelta quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Peter cerró la cortina de la cama y miró interrogante a sus amigos.

- ¿Ha funcionado? -.

- Lo sabremos mañana – contestó Remus.

Sirius ojeaba el ajado volumen de Encantamientos, muy serio.

- ¿Sirius? – se extrañó el licántropo.

- Le llevaré esto a Evans, seguro que está afuera o en la Sala esperando -.

- Puedo llevárselo yo -.

- No Remus, déjame a mí, quiero darle las gracias por su ayuda -.

- Como quieras -.

El atractivo gryffindor no andaba desencaminado. Nerviosa, Lily aguardaba al pie de las escaleras retorciéndose las manos; se mostró sorprendida al ver que era Sirius el que aparecía y no Remus.

- Ten, esto es tuyo -.

- Gracias -. La chica tomó el libro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, aliviada – Flitwick me mataría si... -.

- No es de Flitwick -.

Lily evadió los ojos de Sirius. Él era demasiado inteligente y ella no sabía mentir bien, así que prefirió callarse.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro? – preguntó Sirius, implacable.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo, recurriendo a su escudo de insolencia.

- Evans, esos son Encantamientos de alto nivel, es más, muchos están prohibidos por el Ministerio -.

- No puedo decírtelo – musitó Lily; ¿cómo explicarle que ese era el regalo que Snape le hizo por su cumpleaños?.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres? -.

- ¡Black! – protestó ella.

- Tranquila, pelirroja -. Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa – Has ayudado a mi hermano, sólo por eso olvidaré mi descubrimiento -.

- ¿Descubrimiento? -.

- Hay una dedicatoria anónima en la primera página, "De un amigo a una amiga, feliz cumpleaños", un poco insulsa desde mi punto de vista -.

El rostro de Lily se ensombreció.

- Sí, fue un regalo, ¿y qué? -.

- Eso quiere decir que no quieres que conozcamos la identidad de esa persona... ¿es algún admirador y no quieres que James le destroce? – rió el chico – Entonces debe ser de otra Casa, quizás... -.

- Sirius, por favor... – suplicó ella, asustada de su línea de argumentación.

Esa seriedad. El rebelde gryffindor sintió aún más curiosidad, pero no le gustaba ser cruel, al menos no con Evans y no esa noche.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo, ni siquiera se lo contaré a Remus -.

- Gracias, supongo – suspiró Lily.

- Por cierto, eres buena, no se equivocan cuando te consideran una genio en Encantamientos, no muchos magos o brujas podrían realizar ese hechizo -. Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y remontó las escaleras – Hasta mañana, pelirroja -.

- Ah, hasta mañana -.

Lily regresó a los dormitorios de chicas, entendiendo un poco mejor por qué Thea pudo enamorarse de Sirius.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

James despertó al alba. Extraño. Últimamente, desde que portaba el anillo, su necesidad de dormir había aumentado y casi había que sacarle a patadas de la cama. Una lástima haber despertado tan pronto, recordaba retazos de un sueño: la imagen de Lily en el centro de un resplandor rojo dorado.

Abandonó el lecho y fue a darse una ducha, para después cambiar su ropa arrugada por una muda limpia. Se sentía distinto. Ligero. El espejo le devolvió una sonrisa entre soñadora y pícara que hacía casi un mes que no veía.

- Parece que funcionó -. Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, medio dormido, con su pijama negro y el escudo de armas de los Black a la izquierda de la camiseta; a parte de eso, parecía muy contento.

- ¿Funcionar, no entiendo -.

- Me hablas, eso es que conseguimos bloquear la maldición del anillo -.

James parpadeó, miró el aro de plata que seguía en su dedo, y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Hermano! -.

- ¡Waaaah! -.

Sirius se encontró tirado en el suelo con James encima suyo riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Socorro, ¡Jamie quiere violarme! -.

- ¡Animal! -.

- Desbordáis energía – bostezó Remus.

- ¡Soy libre! -.

- Ya lo vemos, James, pero no hace falta que nos dejes sordos – protestó Peter.

- Aparta -. Sirius se lo quitó de encima de un empellón -, que pesas más que un dragón en brazos -.

- ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? – preguntó el risueño buscador.

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo Remus.

- Cierto, ahora debemos concentrarnos en vengarnos de Rookwood por tenerte secuestrado, abducido, pisoteado... -.

- Ya, Sirius, que no fue para tanto -.

Remus y Sirius le observaron perplejos.

- Va a ser que a éste le ha gustado lo de ser un esclavo y todo – comentó Peter desde su cama.

- ¿Por qué no quieres vengarte? Jooooo -.

- No seas tonto, Sirius, ahora que puedo volver a hablar con vosotros me da igual terminar la condena, además así chincho un poco a Evans -.

- Jamie, te recuerdo que ella es slytherin, aquello que has jurado repudiar, torturar y combatir hasta tu 7º año y más allá -.

- No juré tal cosa, quizá con respecto a Snape, pero nada más -.

- _A Lily le va a dar un jamacuco_ – pensó Remus – _Eso, o mata a James o a Claudia... o a ambos... y luego suicidio; típica historia de amor y violencia, perfecta para la página de sucesos de El Profeta _-.

- Vamos a desayunar – concluyó el de gafas.

- Por fin algo coherente – celebró Peter – Hoy toca bizcocho -.

Bajaron a la sala común por separado, para mantener la ficción de que James seguía sin hablarles. Ellos entraron al Comedor, mientras él esperaba sentado al pie de la gran escalinata.

Claudia llegó tarde, con la expresión y el aspecto de quien ha sobrevivido a una catástrofe; ojeras, palidez y hombros caídos.

- Hum, ¿tú almohada se sublevó anoche? -.

- Casi no he dormido... tengo que hablar contigo -.

Buscaron un aula vacía. El chico se apoyó en la puerta, a caballo entre la curiosidad y la preocupación.

- James, voy a liberarte -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Ha ocurrido algo... yo... ellos... mira, soy tan slytherin como el que más... pero... no puedo... -.

- Para -. James la sujetó por los hombros, sintiendo el temblor de la chica – Claudia, por Merlín, ¿qué te han hecho? -.

- Nada... aún -.

- Por quien habló ayer contigo y por cómo estás ahora me hago una ligera idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo – sonrió tranquilizador – No me cuentes nada, Black y Lestrange de seguro conocen formas nada agradables de saber si has abierto la boca. Obedéceles y no te preocupes por mí, no soy ningún niñito de primero -.

- Pero... -.

- Claudia, confía en mí -.

La slytherin parpadeó sorprendida. Potter estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, sabía que eso significaba que algo se le escapaba, pero la falta de sueño y el miedo le impedían razonar con claridad.

- Como sea, espérame en la puerta de las mazmorras después de cenar -.

- Allí estaré -.

Se fueron a sus respectivas clases sin desayunar. James tenía Hª de la Magia, perfecto desde cualquier punto de vista. Sacó pergaminos y pluma, dibujo rápidamente un mapa bastante completo de las mazmorras, aún les faltaba terreno por explorar pero las zonas más utilizadas las conocía de memoria. Sus neuronas se pusieron manos a la obra, fraguando uno de sus afamados planes.

Esa tarde, los otros tres gryffindors de 4º encontraron a su colega esperándoles en la habitación con el suelo lleno de pergaminos garabateados en diversos colores.

- ¿Te ha entrado la vena artística? – inquirió un socarrón Sirius.

- Algo así – James se encogió de hombros – A tu primita y a su perro faldero se les ha hecho la boca agua pensando alguna maldad que implica a Claudia y el poder que tiene sobre mí -.

- Ya decía yo que estaban tardando – suspiró él.

- ¿Cuál es el plan de contraataque? – preguntó Peter, contemplando los papeles.

James esbozó una sonrisa. Remus se estremeció. Ese gesto era el mismo que tenía cuando se le ocurrió lo de las doxys, lo que significaba que alguien o algunos acabarían en la enfermería.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Claudia tenía órdenes de conducir a James a una mazmorra concreta después de cenar. Iluminaba el camino con la varita, escuchando a su espalda los pasos del gryffindor y la melodía que tarareaba por lo bajo. Frunció el ceño; definitivamente James estaba demasiado tranquilo, casi feliz, y ella juraría que se contenía para no llevar una estúpida sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo.

- Tienes un plan de los tuyos en mente – afirmó Claudia en voz baja.

- Estoy preparado para todo, incluso por si aparece Voldemort -.

- Shh -. La slytherin emitió un siseo ahogado – No deberías pronunciar ese nombre tan a la ligera -.

- A mí no me va eso de andar con rodeos, además es un tostón usar quién-tú-sabes o quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Por qué no se inventarían algo más breve? -.

- Un día harás que te maten por idiota -.

Por fin se detuvieron ante una mohosa puerta. Claudia percibió por el rabillo del ojo como una fugaz sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de James, del tipo "voy a hacer una de las gordas". Con un suspiro, se armó de toda su dignidad slytherin y empujó la madera.

- Llegas tarde -.

- Exagerado, sólo unos minutos -.

James examinó el amplio espacio lleno de cacharros y mobiliario inservible que se apilaba en los rincones, apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas; procuró entrar lo más despacio posible, antes que cerraran la puerta a su espalda. Sin duda allí estaba la elite de Slytherin: los sumos monarcas Bellatrix y Lestrange, y sus súbditos, de los que cabían destacar a Snape y Nott. Doce... no pudo evitar una mueca de inquietud, no imaginaba que habría tantos, el plan aún era factible aunque mucho más dificultoso de realizar.

- Rookwood – le fue fácil incluir una nota de preocupación en su voz.

- Mis amigos solicitaron conocer personalmente a mi mascota -. Claudia mantenía perfectamente la compostura.

- Pensaba que ellos ya tenían una -. James miró burlonamente a Snape.

- ¡Serás...! -.

- Suficiente, Severus – le cortó Lestrange – Rookwood, no parece que le hayas enseñado modales -.

- Un mes no da para tanto, además estaba más interesada en otros aspectos suyos y no precisamente la educación – sonrió la chica.

- Entonces, te echaremos una mano – dijo Bellatrix – Ordénale que obedezca a todo aquel que se encuentra presente -.

Claudia asintió.

- James, ya has oído, ahora sirves a todos los que están aquí -.

- Como tú mandes – gruñó James.

- Black, antes de nada, ¿podríamos "jugar" un poco con él? – interrogó Snape, en un tono que James consideraba más propio de un verdugo medieval que de un estudiante.

- _Como no puede hacer nada contra Sirius, pretende desquitarse conmigo el tío_ -.

- Mientras no le mates, creo que no hay problema – sonrió la reina de Sly.

Claudia dejó que la relegaran a un segundo plano. Buscó un sitio donde sentarse, porque las piernas no cesaban de temblarle. Ella era slytherin, es decir, orgullosa, inteligente, egoísta, vengativa y tramposa, pero nunca una torturadora o asesina en potencia.

- _Nota mental: ¡jamás vuelvas a hacer una maldita apuesta en lo que te resta de vida!_ – se auto regañó interiormente - _¿Cómo he acabado en esta situación? Yo sólo quería quedarme con Potter y hacer morder el polvo a Evans? _-.

El chico de gafas la miró un instante y le guiñó un ojo. Si sobrevivían a esa noche pensaba matarle por pasárselo tan bien mientras ella estaba aterrada.

- Bien, ¿qué queréis que haga? – preguntó James, cual decorador de interiores – Sabotear a Gryffindor, atacar a un profesor, el quidditch terminó así que no es una opción -.

- Eres un estúpido fanfarrón, Potter -.

- ¿Por qué, pelo grasiento? – sonrió él, divertido.

- Porque ahora no tienes a tus amiguitos para que te protejan como siempre, cobarde traidor de sangre – replicó Snape – Estás solo -.

James se quitó las gafas, las limpió con la manga de su túnica, volvió a ponérselas y dirigió a los slytherins una mirada de autosuficiencia que hubiera matado a las de su club de fans.

- ¿Seguro? -.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

- Lily, para ya -.

La pelirroja apartó los ojos de los pupitres vacíos que los cuatro gryffindors de 4º deberían estar ocupando para mirar a su amiga.

- Thea, ¿qué habrá pasado, lo que nos ha contado Susan en el desayuno me tiene preocupada -.

- Supongo que es inevitable asociar a nuestros compañeros con la palabra "explosión" -.

- Si la sintieron los de Hufflepuff debió ser algo serio -. Lily hablaba bajito mientras copiaba los ingredientes que Alfred ponía en la pizarra – También faltan Claudia y Severus -.

- Seguramente se les fue la mano a todos -. Thea frunció el ceño al ver uno de los ingredientes, odiaba cortar lombrices – En el caso de que hubiera sucedido algo realmente grave, yo lo habría sentido -.

- ¿En serio? -.

- Al menos creo que no ha muerto ninguno -.

- Odio cuando te levantas con ese humor negro – gruñó la pelirroja – Hoy las lombrices te las cortas tú -.

- Skilitsa -. (perra)

- Tu madre por si acaso -.

- Señoritas -. El profesor de pociones las miraba molesto – Las chácharas para después de clase, dos puntos menos para Gryffindor -.

- Menos mal que eres su favorita – musitó Deyanira desde el pupitre de atrás.

Lily resopló y empezó a preparar el mejunje del día.

Estaba demostrado que una Lily enojada era una Lily descentrada; al finalizar la hora su poción, en lugar de ser verde lima, era morada y eructaba pompitas. Alfred le impidió fregar el caldero, tenía que llamar al Departamento de Misterios para que analizaran esa cosa.

Dejaron al profesor Myther mirando anonadado el potingue fashion, mientras Lily agarraba a Thea y la arrastraba hacia el lugar donde acababan casi siempre los chicos: la enfermería.

- ¡Lil, calma, que me arrancas el brazo! – protestaba la vidente – No sabía que James y los otros te importasen tanto -.

- Por mí como si han descuartizado a Potter, pero, si por su culpa Remus ha salido herido, le monto y le vuelvo a descuartizar yo misma -.

Llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería y entraron, para ser expulsadas instantáneamente y sin contemplaciones por madam Pomfrey. Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada de "lo flipo".

- La ventana – decidió Lily.

- Presiento que nos vamos a meter en un lío – musitó Thea, siguiéndola al exterior del castillo.

- No seas agorera -.

- ...le dijeron a Casandra -.

Lily frunció el ceño pero no replicó. Thea se llevó una mano a la frente a modo de visera, echando una significativa mirada a la ventana en cuestión, apenas a diez metros de altura. La pelirroja no le permitió soltar otro jocoso comentario, desenfundó la varita y sonrió.

- No por nada soy un genio en Encantamientos -.

Se golpeó las manos y los pies a la voz de "ventriski aracnidum", repitiendo el mismo proceso con su amiga.

- Sígueme -.

Con facilidad, Lily se pegó a la pared y empezó a trepar cual Spiderman. Thea soltó una carcajada.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas incluso para mí, Lil -.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana echaron un vistazo, en previsión de ser sorprendidas por Madam Pomfrey, seguramente ser pateada desde una ventana era más incómodo que serlo desde una puerta. El panorama las dejó boquiabiertas: primero porque la enfermería sufría un serio caso de overbooking, y segundo porque casi todos los presentes padecían de un extraño caso de piedritis aguda, es decir, diferentes partes de sus cuerpos aparecían fusionados con bloques de lo que no podían ser otra cosa que fragmentos de las paredes del castillo.

- Lil, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? – gorjeó la vidente, al borde de un severo ataque de risa.

- Por una vez creo que sí -.

Fue Peter quien reparó en la presencia de las chicas, las saludó con una mano – la otra era un bloque pétreo – y se levantó de la camilla para abrirles el cristal.

- Ey, Pete, ¿qué ha pasado? – inquirió la morena, saltando al interior y ayudando a Lily a hacer otro tanto.

- La pelea de anoche se complicó un poco – se rascó la cabeza, pensativo – Pero mejor que te lo expliquen los otros, porque yo no termino de entender cómo hemos terminado así -.

- ¡Oh, mi hermosa dama viene a visitarme! – celebró Sirius – La tuya también Jamie -.

Thea parpadeó sorprendida, pues sí que le había cambiado el humor a Black desde el día anterior. El rebelde gryffindor presentaba el mismo efecto pétreo, pero su caso era más grave al ocupar casi toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.

- Hola chicas – saludó James desde la camilla vecina, petrificado de cintura para abajo.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? – preguntó Lily, muerta de curiosidad a su pesar.

- Ah, bueno, la cosa se resume en doce a cuatro -. Se atusó el indomable pelo – Los mayores de Sly intentaron tenderme una trampa, pero yo ya me había liberado del poder de Claudia -. Tic en la ceja de Lily que pasa desapercibido – El caso es que los chicos me siguieron para protegerme y acabamos en batalla campal -.

- Alguien utilizó el Petrus, pero chocó contra el Metamorphus y creo que con un contrahechizo y no sé cuantas maldiciones más -. Sirius estaba radiante – Hubo una explosión. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar aquí con mi espléndido cuerpazo así -.

- ¿Y Remus? –.

La hilaridad de los muchachos se fue a pasear ante la pelirroja en modo agresivo.

- Ya sabes que su salud es un poco delicada y Madam Pomfrey le tiene apartado de nosotros... dice que le causamos estrés, que un día le mataremos, y bla, bla, bla... – sonrió Sirius.

- Antes que nos mates – interrumpió James, al percibir que la chica estaba a punto de pasar al modo "aniquilación total" -, quiero que sepas que Remus se encuentra integro, es el único que reaccionó a tiempo y convocó un encantamiento de protección -.

- Es el único con un poco cerebro de los cuatro, si no fuera vuestro amigo no tendríais ni media neurona entre los tres – suspiró Thea – Aunque a este paso se echará a perder por convivir con vosotros -.

- Aquí el único que corre peligro de perder neuronas es pelo grasiento – Sirius señaló una camilla sin reprimir la hilaridad – Personalmente, creo que le sienta rematadamente bien -.

La cabeza de Snape ahora era un sólido bloque de granito. Thea estalló en carcajadas, mientras Lily se llevaba una mano a la cara a medio camino de la consternación y la risa.

- Mc Go, mister Iceberg y Dumbledore van a llamar al Departamento de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, así que estaremos a punto para los exámenes de la semana que viene – comentó James.

- Por desgracia – musitó Peter.

- Luego vendrán las vacaciones, anímate -.

- Un día vas a conseguir que te maten por una estupidez – opinó Lily.

Thea sintió un escalofrío.

- En eso coincides con Claudia – bromeó el chico de gafas.

Los ojos verdes localizaron a la slytherin casi en la otra punta de la enfermería; estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la espalda de piedra, y les observaba con el ceño fruncido. Lily intuía que Rookwood aún no había hecho más que empezar a darles problemas.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

N. de A: Los reviews contestados en mi page del Livejournal, dadme tiempo porque son un wevo y estoy actualizando deprisa y corriendo.


End file.
